


Lone Wolf || Tyrion Lannister

by Angelic_Trickster_Nerd



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 242,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Trickster_Nerd/pseuds/Angelic_Trickster_Nerd
Summary: Strength, not of just mind and body, but in spirit. Nothing could stop her, she wouldn't let it. Anari Stark, the oldest Stark girl. She was beautiful, kind, and fierce. Anari was protective of her family. When she accompanied her sisters and father to King's Landing, Anari was tested.Even with the Wolfs-Blood running through her veins, and a strong spirit that saw her through anything, Anari knew she couldn't bare everything on her own. Turning to a Lannister for comfort was not something Anari thought she would do, but Tyrion had proved to be different.She trusted him, and in their time together, grew to love him. But how much could a Lone Wolf endure when trapped in the Lion's Den?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Cannon characters belong to respective owners, as done cannon scenes and dialogue. I only own the OC and her dialogue and original scenes not portrayed in cannon.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think. Until it's done, updates are every Monday. X

It was cold, not quite ready for snow yet, but it was getting there. Winter is coming, her father would say. Indeed, as Anari could see her breath the moment she had awoken.

Still, she was used to the harsh weather that came with living at Winterfell. However, she didn't enjoy it any more than she did those winters she faced as a child.

Anari much preferred the spring. With the smell of fresh, blooming, flowers. The cool yet warm breeze, the sounds of chirping birds and the overall feeling of brightness that came with the season.

But the cold, it was just that. Cold, harsh, demanding, goin gloomy, and dark. Dressing warmly for the weather, Anari left her chambers in search of her family.

She found them in the dining hall, eating breakfast. She realized that she was the last to arrive, smiling sheepishly under her mother's slightly scolding gaze. She grabbed some food and sat with her siblings, greeting each of them warmly. She smiled at Jon, who gave her a small one back.

Jon was her 'bastard' brother, but just because they didn't share a mother didn't mean that she was going to be unfair to him. He was blood, and that was what mattered to Anari. She was glad that her youngest sister, Arya, shared her views on the matter, gravitating towards her and Jon easily.

Anari could see that Arya possessed a warrior's heart, and a strong spirit that would see her through almost anything. It was something she admired in her little sister. Being the second oldest of the Stark children, Anari had a lot on her plate, considering she was eligible for marriage or something of that nature.

However, much like Arya, Anari did not wish to be just a simple house wife. She wanted to have her own say, and have her voice heard and heeded. While her father and mother wished their oldest and youngest daughters would take to becoming perfect young ladies, they knew that that just wasn't in their futures.

Anari, while still very proper and polite to everyone she came across, much like Sansa, she still was not afraid to speak her mind. If she felt something was wrong, then she had no problem letting others know her opinion. It was something her brother Robb had teased her about, saying how she would make for a good advisor and perhaps a speaker during trials.

Of course, Anari took his teasing as a compliment, assuring him that she was to become something bigger than just a simple lady in the court. It was another reason why Anari liked Jon, because he encouraged her to be whoever she wanted to be. And if a fucking bastard can tell her that with confidence, then she shouldn't give a damn what others have to say about her.

So, after breakfast, the boys went to the shooting range, Robb wanting to teach Bran how to effectively use a bow. Jon went to do his usual work as Theon accompanied Robb and Bran. Sansa, the Septa, and Arya sat to do some embroidery work with a couple of the other ladies at Winterfell.

Anari, on the other hand, sought out Jon. He was waiting for her a a less traveled part of their home. He smiled when he saw her and she grinned back. Anari knew her parents, especially her mother, would not approve of what she and Jon were doing, but she didn't care.

Jon had been teaching Anari how to fight with swords and daggers. Of course, they used crudely made wooden ones to practice with, not wanting to actually hurt one another. They took up their fighting stances and began their work. Anari was quick to learn that sword fighting was just like a dance, a deadly dance, but a dance nonetheless.

Anari always found herself grinning as she and Jon crossed wooden swords. Jon often teased her for it afterwards, saying she enjoyed fighting far too much already. She countered that if she didn't then, she may end up freezing in case an actual fight does happen. So, the two sparred for an hour or so, not tempting fate with prolonged lessons.

Besides, Anari had other duties to see too, and if she was caught with Jon, then there would be consequences. Her father knew of her interest to learning skills that the boys were allowed to have, and while he admired her for it, Ned wanted his daughters to be proper ladies, and live good lives.

The days passed on as usual before she heard whispers of King Robert and the Lannister's coming to Winterfell. It was rumored that the King wished to make Ned Hand of the King. Anari didn't really know what that meant, but she was nervous for her father. Did it mean that he would have to leave Winterfell? She supposed so, considering the Hand handled a lot of things that the King himself may be too busy to see too.

Anari knew about this game that a lot of the noble houses played. A Game of Thrones, in which all of them out foxed, out witted, and murdered one another to get to the Iron Throne. Personally, Anari didn't really see much interest in the game, something her father shared greatly.

Ned Stark wanted nothing to do with the deadly game if he could help it. Her father was a man of honor and loyalty. He was a good man, and it made Anari proud to be called a Stark because of it. But, there was nothing she could do about, so she stood proudly next to her siblings, her head held high and her hands clasped together neatly in front of her.

A man dressed head to toe in black armor and a slightly glistening dogs helmet was a knight. Or if not a knight, then a protector or guard. Either way, she were curious about him from the start, never having seen such a thing before. Then of course, the King, his Queen, and their children came forward. King Robert had a greeting with her father, it was slightly odd and had Anari worried for a moment before the pair laughed away the tension.

The King then took notice of her mother, greeting her politely. He then turned to face Anari and her siblings. She stood next to Robb, as he was the oldest, to her left was Sansa, then Arya, Bran, and Rickon. Anari wished that Jon could stand with them, but it was not a bastards place to stand beside the main family. The King greeted Robb and then set his eyes on Anari. "My, you must be the beauty that is Anari Stark," He smiled.

"I am pleased to meet you, my Lord." Anari greeted back politely. Robert offered her a wide grin, that only slightly made her uncomfortable. However, she did not show it as she gave him a small smile in return. After the greetings were over, King Robert introduced his wife and Queen, Cersei Lannister, her brother and one of the Kingsguard, Jamie Lannister better known as the Dragon Slayer, and of course their third brother, the imp.

Anari refrained from frowning as she heard him being referred to by such a vulgar name. It was not his fault that he was shorter. It wasn't fair, but to her satisfaction, he wore it well. Anari hated seeing others treated terribly for no reason. The next of the royals to be introduced were the children. First was Joffery, he had a smug look about him and an arrogant smile on his face.

Anari considered herself a decent judge of character, and from her first impression, Anari knew that she would not get along with this boy. Next was Tommen and Marcella. They seemed innocent, very childlike, just as they should be. After the greeting, there was to be a small feast where the houses would talk and interact.

Anari took this time to get a feel for her guests. She glanced at them all, her eyes scanning each of them. She thought that King Robert was loud, most likely a drunk from the amount of ale and wine he was drinking, but Anari could tell that he had good intentions, or at least had a decent heart.

As Anari looked at the Lannisters, she did not like what she saw. She read right through them, easily seeing that they were not what they seemed. It unnerved Anari as she made eye contact with the Queen. There was no doubt that Cersei Lannister was a lion, considering the look she was giving Anari right now.

However, like the proud wolf she was, Anari held her gaze. She did not challenge the Queen, but she made ti clear that she would not back down. It was Cersei that looked away first, smiling at her mother as she spoke with the Lady of Winterfell and her sister Sansa. Her younger sister had been a favorite in Winterfell.

It wasn't hard to see why, considering Sansa was proving to be a proper lady. Although Anari was protective of her siblings, she knew that they could handle themselves well enough. They were Starks, after all, and a wolf never backs down. A wolf always keeps their honor. It was an unofficial saying of her House.

Glancing at the guests at her table, Anari smiled as she started a conversation with Tommen. He was a sweet boy, reminding her of Bran and a little bit of Rickon. She smiled as she spoke with him, mostly about meaningless things. About their respective Houses and where they resided. Anari mostly let Tommen speak, enjoying hearing his stories.

Eventually, Marcella joined the conversation, the three of them laughing quietly as they talked with great animation. Cersei glanced over at the oldest Stark girl, getting odd readings from her. The way she had held eye contact the way that she did unnerved the Queen. However, she couldn't help the soft and faint smile that spread across her lips as she saw her children smiling and laughing.

Anari must have been a good big sister to be able to interact this well with Tommen and Marcella. Turning, Cersei continued to speak with Sansa about possibly having something arranged for her and Joffery. Of course, Catelyn Stark had said that if there was to be a marriage, then it should be with her oldest daughter.

However, Cersei countered it, saying how Sansa and Joffery were of similar age. That her son may feel uncomfortable married to an older woman. That was an accepted answer, and considering Sansa had a starry look in her eyes at the idea of being married off to a Lord, and heir to a Throne was just like out of the stories she had read.

Sansa was the dreamer of the three Stark girls. She believed in romance, and Princes find their Princesses. The feast went fairly well, considering their company. Anari quickly grew to like Tommen and Marcella, gently teasing them when she had the chance and listening to their words.

She could tell that these children were spoiled by love, and she had a feeling it was only by the Queen. Although, as the night wore on, Anari started to get a nagging feeling in her stomach, that something was off with the Lannister family. She already knew not to trust them, having heard enough stories about them.

No, they were not good people. However, what Anari didn't realize, was that the game that the Starks wanted nothing to do with was being forced onto them. As Ned Stark announced that he had accepted his charge as being Hand of the King the next morning, Anari wasn't sure what to think.

She had a small sparring session with Jon, but because of their guests, the two didn't want to risk getting caught. Although, during their time, it was spent with less sword play and a little more talking. "Do you think less of me, knowing that I am a bastard?" Jon questioned.

Anari gave him a puzzled look, unsure as to what brought that question on. "Of course not, Jon, you know this." Still, he didn't look convinced. Anari walked over to him, dropping her wooden sword and placing a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter to me that you are a bastard. You are still my blood, whether it be half or full. You are my family, and I will always treat you as such."

Jon gave her a half smile, but his eyes told her that that was what he wished to hear. She gave him a smile and backed away from him. There wasn't much talk about him being a bastard, so she let it go for now. After their sparring session ended, they placed their wooden weapons in their respective hiding places and walked back to the main courtyard.

As they did, they stopped in horror as they saw the familiar form of Bran Stark falling off the side of one of Winterfell's tallest towers. "Bran!" Anari screamed, running forward, pulling her heavy skirts up so she could run faster. She quickly knelt at his side, seeing his eyes closed. "No, oh no, my sweet Bran." Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned to the rest of the people standing still in horror. "Someone get help! Help him, please!" She cried.

She held her little brother, Jon quickly running to get Ned and Catelyn. Anari held back the tears that threatened, coming her fingers through Bran's hair. His Direwolf, Summer looking at them and coming over to lay next to his master.

~

Bran lay still in his bed, the healers saying that he may never walk again. Anari was the only Stark girl not to cry, though her face was red with saddness and her eyes filled with unshed tears. Bran would not wish for her to cry, so she dared not do it now. She remained strong for her brother, holding onto Sansa as her sister cried into her.

He was alive, at least. Whatever caused him to fall had not taken his life, and for that Anari was thankful. Anari scarcely left Bran's bedside, she remained with their mother as she stayed on the other side of the bed. Anari's Direwolf, Shadow lay at her feet. Both women were lost in thought as they sat next to Bran.

They didn't hear the footsteps of the Queen as she entered the room until she paused at the door. Both Catelyn and Anari stood up, as was custom. "Please," Cersei said.

"I- we would have dressed, your grace..." Catelyn began, glancing at Anari.

"This is your home, I am your guest," Cersei walked closer to the bed, looking down at Bran's sleeping form. "Handsome one, isn't he?" It was silent for a moment, before the Queen spoke again. "I lost my first boy, little blacked haired beauty. He was a fighter too, tried to beat the fever that took him. Forgive me," Cersei paused.

Anari's heart went out to the Queen, she couldn't imagine the grief she felt. In the back of her mind, Anari felt her heart stutter at the thought that when she held Bran after his fall, that that was the last time she would ever get the chance to do so.

"That's the last thing you want to hear right now,"

"I never knew." Catelyn said softly.

"It was years ago," Cersei replied. "Robert was crazed, beat his hounds bloody on the wall. All the things men do to show you how much they care. The boy looked just like him, Cersei said, glancing back at Bran. "Such a little thing, bird without feathers. They came to take his body away, and Robert held me and I screamed and I battle but he held me. Our little bundle, they took him away and I never saw him again. Never visited the crypt, never. I pray to the mother every morning and night that she return your son and brother to you." Cersei glanced at Anari and then back to Bran.

"I am grateful," Catelyn said softly.

"As am I." Anari added quietly.

"Perhaps this time, she'll listen." Cersei offered before lingering a few more seconds, taking in Bran's sleeping form one last time. The Queen then turns and leaves the room, her shoes clacking against the stone floors the only sound. Anari stays with her brother and mother a while longer, before letting out a sigh.

"Father has asked that I join him to King's Landing." She said quietly. Catelyn glances up at her, Anari holding her gaze. "I wish to go with them, but I don't wish to leave Bran's side when he is like this." She turns her gaze to Bran, softly petting his hair.

Catelyn didn't want Anari to leave, knowing that her eldest girl loved her little brother. Anari had a big heart, and she was strong, the Lady of Winterfell remembered that it was her that held Bran the moment he fell, it was her that sent word to everyone around what had happened. It was her that didn't shed a single tear as the healers confirmed that he may never walk. Perhaps Anari was the strongest of them all, and the gods knew that Ned, Sansa, and Arya needed that strength.

With a heavy heart, Cately looked down for a moment, closing her eyes. "Go with him," she said at last. Anari looked at her mother with slightly wide eyes. "They need you there more than you are needed here." Catelyn continued. "I will watch over Bran, and send word about his condition when I can. But your father and sisters will need your strength on that road."

While she was not happy that a large portion of her family was leaving her, she knew it was for the best. Besides, Sansa and Arya would need their big sister to watch over them. With the partly arranged marriage between Sansa and Joffery, and Arya's wild behavior, the eldest girl was the only one Catelyn trusted to help her other daughters.

Anari was like a perfect balance between her younger sisters; grace, politeness, and lady like qualities like Sansa. Fire, spirit, and boldness like Arya. If her two youngest daughters were to go to King's Landing, then Catelyn would feel better knowing Anari was watching over them. "Are you sure?" Anari questioned.

"Yes, you will only waste away here, filled with worry about your brother." Catelyn replied. "You must watch over your sisters, keep them safe when your father cannot."

Anari nodded, accepting this charge. "No harm shall come to them if I can help it." Catelyn smiled at the fire alight in her eyes. Anari was protective of her siblings, even of Robb, despite him being older than her. After a few moments, Anari left Bran's side, kissing his forehead and holding her mother's hand briefly before going to her chambers to pack her clothes.

She wasn't sure how long she was to stay in King's Landing, so she packed a fair amount of clothes, ranging from plain dresses, to two more elegant gowns. As she finishes, a knock comes on her door.

"Come in," Anari turned and smiled as she saw Jon. "Come to say goodbye, then?" She teased softly. Jon smiled at her in reply.

"That, and I came to give you this." Jon handed her a long cloth, taking it, Anari gently set it on the bed. She unwrapped it, her lips parting in shock as she gazed upon a beautiful sword. It was a fairly long one handed blade, wire wrapping around the hilt, leather handle, and a moderately wide blade. It was thin, but it was beautiful, and Anari knew it would suit her well.

She turned to Jon, a wide smile on her face. "I have no words," she laughed softly. "Jon, this sword is beautiful."

"I had it made when I heard that you were going to King's Landing, I wanted you to have something... I- it would make me feel better, knowing you have something to defend yourself with."

Anari assessed him, wondering what she could possibly happen that would cause her to defend herself. However, her mind flashed to the conversation she had with her mother. Yes, perhaps it was good that she had a sword. "Thank you, Jon." She said at last. "I wish I had a parting gift for you as well."

"Don't worry about it," Jon smiled. "I wanted to give you this before we were on the road, I know that Lord Stark would not exactly approve of his daughters having swords."

"Of course," Anari laughed. "You're joining us, then?" Anari noted that Jon had said 'we', so she assumed he was coming with them.

"Only part ways," Jon replied with a small nod. "I'm taking the Black." He said, seeing Anari's confused look turn into one of surprise.

"The Black?" She questioned. "That's dangerous, Jon, are you sure?"

"Yes," Jon nodded. "There isn't much for me here, with you and Arya going to King's Landing, I'll be on my own anyway."

"Jon, you know there's no coming back from that." Anari said softly, her eyes slightly sad. It would mean that she would never see her half brother again. She and Arya would return to Winterfell, and Jon would not be there.

"Hey," Jon smiled slightly, seeing her sad face. "You can still visit me, of course. There's also the ravens, we can send messages back and forth."

"You're right," Anari smiled. "I'm just being silly."

"No, you're being a good sister." Jon said. "You are Arya have always treated me like family, and for that I thank you."

"You are family, don't you forget that, Jon Snow." Anari said firmly. "You will always be my family." Jon smiled, hugging his half sister tightly.

"You gonna name your sword?" Jon asked. "All of the greatest warriors name their swords."

"Hmm," Anari hummed softly, picking up her blade and twirling it once, getting a feel for the weight. Soon, she grinned, looking up from the sword and back to Jon. "Valkyrie, I'll name it Valkyrie."

"After the warrior ladies of old?" Jon questioned.

"What better name for a sword wielded by a Stark girl?" Anari teased. Jon laughed, although on the inside, he too was going to miss his half sisters. They were always kind to him, never once treating him like an outsider just because they didn't share a mother.

 _Wear it like armor, so it can never be used to hurt you._ Despite his reproach to Tyrion Lannister, the half man was the only one who offered him sound advice for when he felt low about his status as a bastard. Arya and Anari were Jon's family, the only family he felt he truly had. And now he was leaving them.

But, he prayed to the gods that he would see them again. He also prayed that they be safe in King's Landing. He didn't trust the Lannisters with his sisters, but he knew that Ned Stark would never let anything happen to his daughters. And out of his sister, Jon knew Anari would fight to the end to protect her family.

And so, he left his sister so he could pack himself. There was to be a long journey ahead.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!! Totally forgot to post yesterday. So, here's chapter two XD

During the journey to King's Landing, Anari rode with her sisters, keeping a watchful eye on them despite the fact that they had Lannister soldiers keeping guard. Knowing that they would be so far from home made Anari weary of the roads. She wasn't sure what was out there, and she wanted to keep her sisters safe. Being the oldest of the Stark girls, Anari was usually charged with protecting her sisters and the boy if Robb, Jon, and Theon couldn't be there to protect them.

It was a charge that Anari always accepted and took to heart. She always promised herself that no harm would ever come to her siblings if she could help it. Grace of the gods be with her would she make whomever tried pay dearly. Anari was a wolf, silent and patient, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

She wasn't like Sansa who was still naive about certain things, innocent to the world. While Anari was thankful for that, she hoped that her sister wouldn't become jaded when she knew the truth of how the world could be. Anari also wasn't like Arya, who always took action first, following her young and impulsive heart. Arya saw a fight in almost everything, trying to prove herself strong.

Anari was a balance. She waited, she thought, and when she took action, it was fierce. Anari was a hunter at heart, a predator waiting for the perfect time to take down her prey. Of course, Anari didn't really have any prey to worry about. Nor did she have to worry much about being hunted herself.

But that did not mean that she always let her guard down. Anari knew there was always a chance for something to go wrong. And while she sincerely hoped that it wouldn't, she knew she had to be ready for it. Anari was smart, she read books, she paid close attention to her studies. Sometimes she'd listen to the council meetings from behind closed doors.

She learn strategy, looking at maps and learning about weapons. Anari learned how to fight, so she could always be ready. She was fiercely protective of her family, daring anyone to challenge her when it came to her siblings. Winterfell knew that the oldest Stark girl was not one to cross, however, she was always gentle, never showing her wolf like nature until it was needed.

Anari rode in between her sisters, her eyes watching everything around her. While she marveled at the sights around her, she kept her focus on her task. When everyone came to a stop, Anari looked ahead to see Jon talking with her father, and a small party of those joining the Black beginning to depart from the rest of them.

"Stay here," she said to her sisters as she urged her horse forward. Her midnight colored mare rode towards the front, stopped a few paces away from her father and brother. She urged her mare forward slowly, smiling when they noticed her.

"Anari," Jon smiled at her. She smiled back, glancing at her father before looking back to Jon.

"I just want to remind you that you're my brother, no matter what." Anari said. "And if those idiots give you trouble at the Black, I'll ride over there and show them not to mess with a Stark." Jon grinned, a small chuckle leaving him.

"Aye, always protective."

"Of course," Anari agreed. "I will miss you, Jon Snow." Anari said, her tone softer now.

"And I'll miss you," Jon replied. "Take care of Arya for me."

"Of course," Anari easily agreed. "And you take care of yourself."

"As best I can." Jon nodded. Anari nodded back, setting her shoulders back as she took a breath.

"Off you go then, Jon Snow." Anari said. Jon nodded again, glancing at Ned, seeing the man give him a nod himself. Jon spared Anari one last glance before turning and riding off with the rest of the group that left for the Black. "May our paths cross again." Anari whispered.

~

They ride for a few more days, stopping a few times to make camp. On one such occasion, Anari decided to walk the camp. She noticed her father with the King, and the other Lannisters elsewhere. Perhaps in their tents, Anari mused. Shadow walked next to her, the grey and white speckled wolf was growing nicely.

Anari trained for hours each day with her wolf, wanting to ensure that the creature was as well trained as any common pet. Shadow knew of a few choice words that Anari would speak that gave her commands. While Anari taught Shadow common commands, there were a few that she taught when she wished for her wolf to attack.

As she walked along the grass, her red hood up to cover her ears from the wind, Anari saw the man called the Hound sitting alone. He was sharpening his sword, his armor firmly in place, his long hair slightly covering his scarred face. Burns. That was what Anari could tell, how he got them, she didn't know.

However, she felt a pang of sympathy flow through her at the sight of them. She felt sorry that something pertaining to fire had marred his skin. Scars mean a man is brave, her Septa once told her. Smiling softly, Anari walked over to the man, her blue dress skirts blowing slightly in the breeze. He glanced up when he noticed someone walking towards him, a scowl on his face.

"Good afternoon, ser," Anari greeted, unsure of what he title actually was. However, ever the lady, she greeted him with respect.

"I ain't no ser, little Lady." The Hound said gruffly. He went back to sharpening his sword, glancing back over at her. "What do you want?"

"Only to become better acquainted." Anari replied. "My name is Anari Stark." The Hound let out a grunt, not looking up at her. "I've heard that you go by the Hound, but I wish to know your name." Anari said when she gained no response. The Hound stopped sharpening his sword and looked at her again.

His eyes narrowed slightly, as if trying to figure her out. "Why are you talking to me, Stark girl?"

"As I said, I wish to get better acquainted." Anri said. "If I am bothering you, then I will leave."

The Hound grunted again, a small snort. "Sandor Clegane." He said. Anari smiled kindly at him, her eyes sparkling.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sandor Clegane." Anari gave a small curtsy. "If you don't mind my asking, but what is it that you do?"

"I'm guard to Prince Joffery." Anari nodded at this, deciding to sit at a respective distance from him. She turn to her Direwolf, seeing Shadow still standing.

"Set," she commanded, Shadow obeyed immediately, sitting down where she stood. Sandor watched, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You trained the wolf?"

"Of course," Anari nodded. "That was the requirement if we wished to keep them." She smiled as she gently stroked Shadow's head. "This is Shadow, she's very loyal. Although she does like to cause trouble when no one is looking."

Sandor didn't reply, exhaling with a small huff as he went back to sharpening his sword. The two sat in silence, Anari respecting that he wasn't the talking sort. She had no issue just sitting in someone else's company, simply enjoying the background noise of others walking around, soldiers sparring and sharing stories by respective fires.

"What do you want, girl?" Sandor asked, unsure as to what the Stark girl was doing. No one actively sought him out before, nor had they really wanted to be in his company. He didn't understand why she was sitting with him, although he was slightly thankful that she didn't try to keep talking with him.

"I was curious as to who the rider with the black armor and hound's head was," Anari answered. "If my presence is unwanted, then I will leave you be to your work. I do not wish to be a bother, so if that is what I am doing, then feel free to say so."

Sandor grunted, rolling his eyes. "Go do whatever it is Stark girls do and leave me be."

"As you wish," Anari rose from where she sat, offering a final smile. "Thank you for indulging me for at least a little while. I shall hope we may speak again, Sandor Clegane." With that, Anari began walking away. "Ahie," Anari said, turning to look at Shadow. The wolf complied, standing back up and following her mistress.

Sandor watched, snorting softly before shaking his head and going back to his work. _Fucking Starks,_ he thought. Anari continues to walk, enjoying her time as she walked closer to the river bank where she saw Arya and the butchers boy sparring together. She smiled as she watched, glad to see her sister happy.

However, Anari frowns when she sees Joffery and Sansa arrive, the Prince taunting Arya and the boy. Anari's lips part as she sees the Prince attack the boy, causing Arya to intervene, hitting Joffery with her stick. Sansa shouted at her sister, and Anari quickly ran forward to her sisters. Shadow was hot on her heels, ready to defend her mistress if given the command.

Joffery swung his sword, trying to hit Arya, but the girl quickly dodged. "Filthy little bitch!" Sansa kept shouting, and when Anari arrived, she roughly shoved the prince away from her sister, nearly into the river. Joffery was seething as he stared down the older Stark girl.

"Don't threaten my sisters." Anari said, her tone firm.

"Anari, stay out of this." Sansa screamed at her older sister. However, Anari didn't step away from standing in front of Arya, the girl having fallen over in her haste to get away.

"You little bitch! I'll gut you!" Joffery shouted, raising his sword to attack Anari. Her command to attack was right on the tip of her tongue when Nymeria attacked Joffery, biting his hand and making him fall over.

"Nymeria!" Arya shouted, standing up and pulling her wolf away. Arya picked up Joffery's fallen sword, pointing it at him.

"No," Joffery pleaded, holding his hand out to stop her. "No, please don't." Coward. That was the first word that came to Anari's mind as she looked down at the Prince. Rotten was the next one.

"Arya, leave him alone!" Sansa demanded as Arya began to pant as she stared at the Prince. After a tense moment, Arya lowered the sword. Taking her chance, Anari grabbed the sword from Arya's hands, giving the Prince one of the harshest looks she could muster, causing him to flinch at the look in her eyes alone.

Anari proceeded to throw the blade into the river, not caring that it must have cost a fortune to make and buy. The Prince deserved no mercy for how he treated her sister. She turned to face her sisters, watching as Arya proceeded to run away, Nymeria following close behind. Anari glanced at Sansa, seeing the look of hurt and betrayal on her face.

"You spoiled it, you spoiled everything!" Anari didn't take her anger to heart, knowing that Sansa was still the dreamer, she wanted a Prince and be a pretty Princess. But her Prince was a smug little asshole that needed to be put in his place. Anari would talk to Sansa about it later, she only gave Sansa a disappointed look, letting her little sister see that she was disappointed that Sansa chose to side with Joffery over her family.

Deciding to go after Arya, Anari left her with Joffery.

~

Anari arrived where a small hearing was being held over the incident by the river. She wasn't sure if she would be in trouble as well, but she was going to be there for her sisters and her family. So, she walked over and calmly and stood next to her father, slightly embarrassed that she was late.

She burned with ire as she heard Joffery lie through his teeth about what had happened. Arguing with Arya over the events. Anari held her tongue, though, as she wasn't directly involved. However, she couldn't hide her surprise and anger when Cersei suggested that Lady take Nymeria's place and be executed.

Not to mention the death of the butcher's boy. Sansa pleaded for her wolf's life, tears streaming down her face. Sansa looked to Anari, eyes pleading that she do something. Shutting her eyes tightly for a moment, Anari finally spoke. "Lady wasn't there." She said, her voice even and firm. She wasn't shouting like Arya, and she wasn't pleading like Sansa. "It is unfair to punish Lady for something she didn't do. Is it not enough that the wolf that did the damage is gone and no longer around to possibly harm anyone else?"

Her sisters stopped their pleading as Anari spoke, her gaze firm as she looked at the King and Queen. "If I am not mistaken, you placed your hands upon the Prince, pushing him to the ground." Cersei said, her eyes flashing.

"Yes," Anari agreed. "I did that, but that was because I saw him pointing a sword at my sister, trying to bring her harm. I am the second oldest of my family, and my mother charged me to make sure they were safe. When I saw the Prince threatening my sister, I acted on impulse. While I admit I should not have laid my hands upon him, he shouldn't be trying to harm a girl younger than him for defending her friend."

Anari had a point, that, Cersei couldn't deny. For how was it that Anari was involved without probable cause? Still, she wanted justice for Joffery, so she turned to the King. "What about your son? He was attacked, he deserves justice for what has happened."

The King was quiet for a moment, trying to decide what the best option was. He knew he would never hear the end of it from his wife if he didn't give the Starks some form of punishment. But on the other hand, the oldest Stark girl had made very good points. Points that couldn't be argued with.

"They're not pets, Ned." Robert finally said to his friend. "In place of the wolf who harmed my son, I sentence Sansa Stark's wolf to death."

"No!" Sansa shouted. "She didn't do anything wrong! She's a good girl!"

Anari couldn't believe it, the King would give in to his wife's unfair and harsh punishment just like that? He also had the butcher's boy hunted down by the Hound and killed. Ned was the one to kill Lady, wanting a Stark to take her life than a Lannister. Anari held Sansa and Arya as she stared down the Queen who looked smug.

If looks could kill, Cersei Lannister would be dead.

~

The next time Anari saw the Hound, she looked sad and disappointed. While she knew he was following orders, that didn't make it any better. That boy lost his life for no reason. He was hardly involved, he did nothing wrong but strike Arya when she was distracted. It was the rules of a spar, certainly the Prince should have understood that.

Sandor caught the look in Anari's eyes, he was used to judgement and fear. But for her to look at him like that, and still offer him a polite smile had made the Hound feel something strange. Regret, perhaps? No, that wasn't it. Whatever it was, he just shrugged it off. _Damn the Stark girls,_ he thought.

The ride to King's Landing was tense, and everyone seemed to be troubled. Sansa rode the rest of the way with Anari and Arya, Shadow keeping close to Anari's horse, Raven. Anari had decided that she would keep a close eye on Shadow, keeping her direwolf close to her throughout her stay at King's Landing.

Now she knew she could not trust a single one of the Lannisters. While she may have sympathy for her lost child, Anari knew that Cersei was no good. Manipulative was the word that came to mind. Cruel was the next. Once at King's Landing, Anari kept close to her sisters, knowing that their father needed to learn what he needed to do as the Hand of the King.

Sansa doesn't really stay with her sisters, instead she goes off on her own. It leaves Arya and Anari to sit in the halls, deep in thought. They are interrupted by their father a while later. Arya is the one more upset by what had transpired, but Anari was more so disappointed. "Your sister was put into a position she could not oppose. She had no choice but to side with Joffery."

"But he was lying! Mycah didn't do anything wrong." Arya protested.

"Sansa would have been punished had she not done what she did. She was not in the position to argue against her betrothed. One day, you both will understand, be married to Lords."

"I don't want to marry a Lord," Arya said. Ned wasn't surprised by the admission, but he waited for her to explain. "I don't want to be some lady in court, I want to learn how to fight."

"And what of you, Anari?" Ned asked his oldest daughter.

"I don't think it is in my future to marry a Lord and live my life at his side, at beck and call. I feel as though I am meant for more than that, I want my voice heard, I too desire to fight and learn."

Ned suppressed a smile at his two daughters. One wants to be a lady, married to a Prince and future King, the other two want to learn how to fight. So, he made a deal with them, he'd find a way to help them practice how to fight, earning the admission that they already had swords of their own. When questioned as to how they got them, they told him that they were gifts from Jon.

So, it was decided that the two would go through 'dancing' lessons with a highly trained sword fighter that was more than happy to teach the two ladies how to fight. A day later, Anari hears that Bran was awake. She couldn't suppress her joy at the news, glad to know that he was alright. She had worried for him, and with her gone, Anari wasn't sure what was to happen to him.

But knowing he was awake was enough to calm her nerves. Things will be better, she assured herself. When Anari and Arya's first 'dancing' lesson begins, they meet their instructor named Syrio Forel. He was the former First Sword of Bravvos. He was a distinguished swordsmaster, and Anari couldn't wait to learn how to fight.

She already had training from Jon, but he could only teach her so much during their short lessons every day. So, when they are tossed wooden swords to begin with, Anari catches it with ease while Arya fails to do so. Anari is quick to like the man already, liking the way he carries himself.

"Tomorrow you will catch it," Syrio said to Arya. "You have experience, yes?" He asked Anari.

"Yes," Anari nodded.

"Good, then you will flourish." He smiled. "Pick it up," he said to Arya. She did, holding it with two hands. "That is not the way, it doesn't need two hands."

"It's too heavy," Arya complained.

"It is heavy enough to make you strong." Syrio replied. "Just so," he tossed the wooden sword up and balanced it easily on his fingers. "One hand is all that is needed." He takes in Arya's stance, and then shifts to Anari. "Now, you are both standing all wrong, turn your body side face."

The two girls comply, turning to match the way he was standing. Anari could feel the buzz of excitement flow through her. She always enjoyed learning sword skills, and a grin threatened her lips as she waited for her next instruction.

"So," Syrio assessed them both, the tip of his wooden sword linger under Anari's chin. "You are skinny, that is good! The target is small, now the grip, let me see." He backed away as he watched the two of them.

Anari gripped the sword firmly, but kept her wrist loose to move with easier. She held the slightly heavy sword steady, comparing it's make to those of the wooden swords back at Winterfell. Those may never be used again, she thought. But maybe it was for the best. Syrio took Arya's hand, fixing her fingers, already seeing that Anari had the perfect grip.

"The grip must be delicate," Syrio said.

"But what if I drop it?" Arya asked.

"The steel must be part of your arm," Syrio held his sword out, his arm extended long and firm. "Can you drop part of your arm?" He asked, warranting a small, breathy laugh from Anari. "No, now here, Syrio Forel, former First sword to the Sea Lord of Bravvos. He knows these things, you must listen to me, boys."

As he spoke, Syrio circled the two girls, like a predator would his prey. Anari recognized it easily, but she dared not speak, wanting to learn whatever it was he had to teach them. "I'm a girl," Arya stated.

"Boy, girl," Syrio nodded his head from left to right. "You, are a sword, that is all. That, is a grip." He held up his sword, and both girls copied it. Syrio tsked as he stepped closer. "You are not holding a battle axe, you are holding a-"

"Needle," Arya interrupted with a small smile.

Syrio grinned in return, nodding his head. "Ah," he laughed. "Just so." he nodded. "What are you holding?" He asked to Anari.

"A Valkyrie." Anari answered proudly. Syrio grinned at that as well, nodding.

"Now, we will begin the dance. Remember children, this is not the dance of the Westeros we are learning. The knights dance." Suddenly, Syrio struck, going for Arya first, the younger barely moving out of the way. "Hacking and hammering. This is the Bravvos Dance, the Water Dance. It is swift and sudden, all men are made of water,do you know this? If you pierce them, the water leaks out and they die. Now, you will try to strike me."

And so, the lessons begin. Anari was doing fairly well, but still, Syrio was better. Arya needed some work, but she was learning quick. The girls were learning quick, and it impressed Syrio greatly to see how eager they were to learn the dance. "You grin when you fight," he commented to Anari. "You enjoy the fight, no?" their wooden swords clashed, Anari twisting to catch his sword again.

"I enjoy the dance." Anari replied. Arya moved as well, Syrio easily sparring with the two of them. He blocked each of their strikes, hitting them a few times, but Anari was quick to learn how to block his strikes. Arya not so much.

Ned enters in the doorway and his smile turns to a grimace watching his daughter swordfight. "Up! Dead. Dead. Very dead. Come. Again, faster." Syrio said. Ned soon realized that his daughters, while they were good at it, were possibly training to fight in a war that was brewing. A fight between the Lannisters and the Starks was not going to be a good one, and despite knowing how strong his family was, Ned couldn't help but fear for his children.

However, his mind flashed to how Anari was the strong one in almost every situation. Including now, blocking Syrio's strikes, and moving Arya out of the way when she didn't react in time. How she handled what happened to Bran, how she stayed with him and held him when he fell. How she handled the situation with Joffery.

Ned knew that Anari wouldn't have intervened if she didn't have too. How she remained calm despite her obvious anger. Yes, it was a good idea to have Anari here. She would keep Sansa and Arya safe. He left the doorway, walking away as his thoughts ran wild.


	3. Chapter Three

Anari enjoyed her training with Syrio, she liked learning how to fight. And she liked knowing that Arya was going to be safe as well, because she could defend herself. Anari had secretly wished that Sansa would learn how to fight, even just a little so that Anari didn't worry for her so much. But she knew her younger sister wouldn't ever consider learning how to fight.

So, Anari resigned herself to keep protecting her sisters. She needed to keep them safe, especially from the Lannisters. However, there was only so much she could do, considering Sansa was to marry Joffery. But still, Anari was going to do whatever she could to keep her family safe. She was patient, she waited to strike. Now, Anari had potential prey, and she knew she had to wait for the perfect time to strike.

This was the game, she realized. It was deadly, and while she did not wish to be a part of it, she knew she had no choice now. So, she kept up with her training with Syrio and Arya, but she also made sure that she kept her status as a lady. She couldn't have people growing suspicious of her, it would ruin everything.

Today, she and Arya worked on their balance. Anari felt a little silly balancing on one foot while wearing a dress, but she couldn't be seen dressing like Arya. Anari was both fighter and lady, she had to keep letting people think she was a simple Lady of the North, a Stark that was well educated and knew when to hold her tongue.

Anari and Arya easily balanced on one foot, concentrating and keeping calm. "Syrio says a water dancer can stand on one toe for hours." Anari said, opening her eyes to see her father watching the two of them.

"It's a hard fall down these steps." Ned replied.

"Syrio says every hurt is a lesson and every lesson makes you better. Tomorrow we're going to be chasing cats." Arya replied, opening her own eyes.

"Cats?" Ned asked in surprise. "Syrio says-"

"He says every swordsman should study cats. They're quiet as shadows and as light as feathers. You have to be quick to catch them." Anari said, placing her other foot down, standing on both feet. Arya did the same, sighing as they had to pause their lesson.

"He's right about that." Ned smiled softly, coming to sit on the steps, both of his daughters joining him.

"Now that Bran's awake will he come live with us?" Arya asked, looking at her father.

"He needs to get his strength back first." Ned sighed, placing a hand to rub at his face.

"He wants to be a knight of the King's Guard. He can't be one now, can he?"

"No." Ned replied sadly, knowing his second youngest son would never be able to walk again. "But someday he could be Lord of a holdfast or sit on the King's Council. Or he might raise castles like Brandon the Builder."

"Can we be Lords of a holdfast?" Arya asked, referring to herself and Anari. The oldest glanced at her father, Ned wondering what he'd say.

"You will marry a high Lord and rule his castle. And your sons shall be knights and princes and lords." Ned replied. Anari sighed softly, standing up to resume her training.

"That's not me, father." She said softly as she lifts her foot and stood on one foot once again.

~

Finally, the day of the tournament to honor Ned taking up the role as Hand comes. Anari stays close to her sisters, noting that Sansa keeps glancing at Joffery, only for the Prince to hide his face from her. As she glances back at the other people, she sees someone approaching the Starks.

"Lovers quarrel?" The man asks. The three girls look up at him, seeing him offer them a polite smile. His question was directed to Sansa who flushes with uncertainty.

"I'm sorry, do I-"

"Ladies, this is Lord Baelish." Their Septa began. "He's known-"

"An old friend of the family," Lord Baelish interrupts. "I've known your mother a long, long time." He smiled. He sat next to Anari, nodding gently at her polite smile.

"Why do they call you Littlefinger?" Arya asked, earning a scolding from the Septa.

"Arya! Don't be rude!"

Lord Baelish merely smiled in return. "No, it's quite alright. When I was a child I was very small and I come from a little spit of land called The Fingers, so you see, it's an exceedingly clever nickname." Anari laughed lightly, causing Lord Baelish to grin at her. His original target for conversation was Sansa, but he could see now that the young Stark lady didn't wish to talk much. However, he could see that he would have better luck with Anari, considering she seemed to be the only one paying true attention to him.

"I've been sitting here for days! Start the damn joust before I piss myself!" The King shouted in irritation. As the competitors step forward, Lord Baelish introduces them to Anari.

"Who is that?" Anari asked as she took in the sight of an extremely large man.

"Ser Gregor Clegane," Lord Baelish replied. "They call him the Mountain, the Hound's older brother." Anari glanced at the vanguard member before turning back to the competitors.

"And his opponent?" Anari questioned.

"Ser Hugh of the Vale, he was Jon Arryn's squire," Lord Baelish answered. "Look how far he's come." He muttered to himself. Anari flinches as it happened directly in front of where she was sitting.

"Not what you were expecting?" Lord Baelish asked, looking at Anari. "Has anyone ever told you the story of the Mountain and the Hound? Lovely little tale of brotherly love."

Anari turned to look at him, her eyebrows raising in curiosity. Considering her first, and perhaps last, talk with the Hound wasn't very long, and there was hardly any talking at all; Anari wished to know more about him.

"The Hound was just a pup, six years old maybe. Gregor a few years older, already a big lad, already getting a bit of a reputation. Some lucky boys just born with a talent for violence. One evening... Gregor found his little brother playing with a toy by the fire... Gregor's toy, a wooden knight. Gregor never said a word, he just grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck and shoved his face into the burning coals. Held him there while the boy screamed, while his face melted."

Anari felt sympathy for the Hound then, now knowing where his burns had come from. It wasn't fair, and for him to experience that at such a young age... surely his parents had punished the Mountain? Anari glanced back at the giant of a man with a frown before looking back at Lord Baelish. No, perhaps not.

"There aren't very many people who know that story." Lord Baelish said as he took in Anari's reaction.

"I won't tell anyone," Anari replied, glancing at the Hound again before looking back at Lord Baelish. "I promise."

"No, please don't." Lord Baelish insisted. "If the Hound had so much as heard you mention it, I'm afraid all of the knights in King's Landing would not be able to save you."

~

Anari allowed Arya to continue with her lessons with Syrio, telling the swords master that she had a front to uphold within King's Landing, as she was expected to be a lady. She also admitted that if she had her way, she'd be with Arya to practice. As it were, she still wishes she was there now.

However, she didn't mind watching another joust. While horrified to have seen a man die before her eyes, Anari figured she may as well get used to it if she is to become a fighter. And what better way than watching a joust? She smirked slightly in amusement as she saw Ser Loras prance around on his horse, offering Sansa a flower.

Pretty thing, Anari thought as she looked at him. Her keen eyes caught that the knight glanced passed Sansa and towards another one of the Lords that sat with Lord Baelish. Interesting. As she watched the joust, she winced as she heard the clashing of impact, but she cheered as she saw that Ser Loras had dismounted the Mountain.

She glanced to see the other reactions and surprised a smile when she saw the Hound looking pleased at his brother's defeat. As she turned back, Anari watched in horror as the Mountain proceeded to angrily behead his horse in one mighty swing. A scream died in her throat as she stood when he stalked over to Ser Loras. He forcefully dismounted the fellow knight, prepared to unfairly fight him. However, Anari watches as the Hound intervenes, the brother's swords clashing.

Anari bit her lip as she watched, unsure of what is to happen, and what she might see. "Stop this madness in the name of your King!" The King shouted. Sandor took a knee as the Mountain swung to behead his brother, missing. "Let him go." The King said as the Mountain stalked off in anger.

"I owe you my life, Ser." Ser Loras said to Sandor.

"I ain't no ser." Sandor replied coldly. However, Loras merely raised his arm up high with a grin. Sandor watched as the people watching clapped. He risked a glance at the Stark girl he briefly spoke too and saw her grinning widely as she clapped for him.  _Foolish fucking girl,_  Sandor thought as he ducked his head slightly at the praise he was receiving.

~

Anari entertains herself with a book, sitting alone within one of the rooms with a little more of the natural light coming from the windows and platforms. She enjoyed reading, and she enjoyed learning, so she was glad for the silence as she scanned the pages, reading the lives of the characters within.

It was a story she was unfamiliar with, but that just made it all the more interesting. Anari had practically devoured all of the books back in Winterfell. Her father had once joked that he would have to send someone to get more books, just for her.

Her peace was interrupted by a solid knock on the door before it creaked open. In stepped Lord Baelish, he gave her a charming smile as he entered the room. "I thought I may find you here." He said.

"Lord Baelish," Anari nodded in return. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Lord Baelish suppressed a wicked smirk at her question. "May I?" he asked, referring to sitting with her. Anari nodded once, closing her book to give him her full attention. "Ah," he hummed as he saw the title. "Rather interesting story, that."

"Indeed," Anari nodded in agreement. "I have only just found it today, and yet I am more than halfway through it."

"You enjoy reading, then?" Lord Baelish questioned.

"Very much, my Lord." Anari replied. The two sat in silent for a moment, Anari toying with her fingers out of habit. Meanwhile, Lord Baelish looked at Anari closely. He wished he could tell her that her mother was there, in King's Landing, but he couldn't risk drawing attention to her. Anari looked so much like Catelyn, from the red hair to the blue eyes.

She also had much of Catelyn's spirit. No, he mustn't forget the game he was playing. The things he was planning would perhaps ruin what little of a connection he with with the oldest Stark girl, should she find out. "Well, you shall find plenty of books to read while you are here." Lord Baelish smiled, a smile she returned.

"I am sure I will enjoy them," she teased gently. "I had almost gone through the entire library at Winterfell. My father said that he may just have to find more for me soon." Anari smiled as she remembered that day. It had been good, it was during a warm autumn day. She had taken a book she had read often to the Godwood to read.

She always liked it there, it was so beautiful and peaceful. She prayed to the gods that her family would always remain strong, and that nothing would ever harm them. A Wolf always keeps their honor. And Anari was a wolf, she would prove it to everyone around her that she was no mere lady who relied on knights and vanguards to keep her safe.

Lord Baelish lingered with her for a while, their conversation light before he departed from her. Sighing softly, Anari went back to the book, reading the words that were written, losing herself within the pages and story.

~

Anari was worried. She hadn't seen or heard from Arya in a while. She searched the Landing high and low, asking those around her for her sister. No one had seen her. Anari did the next best thing she could to keep herself from going mad with worry. She sought out her father to let him know that Arya was missing.

Ned sent out his guards to search for her, assuring Anari that her little sister would be found. Anari didn't leave her father's study, not wanting to risk searching for her sister again, half blind with worry and fear that something terrible had happened to her. After a good hour or so, Arya entered Ned's study.

Anari let out a relieved breath as she rushed to her dirty sister. "I've been worried sick about you!" Anari said softly, pulling back from the embrace to look at her sister's face. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Arya assured. The youngest Stark turned to face her father, seeing him both relieved and disappointed.

""You know I had half my guard out searching for you? You promised me this would stop." He sounded upset, which he was, but like Anari, he was relieved to see that she was alright.

"They said they were going to kill you." Arya said.

"Who did?" Anari questioned, glancing at her father and then back to her sister. Her protective nature emerged at the possible threat to her father's life. The wolf that lay within her trembled with the possibility of being unleashed onto whomever dared harm her family.

"I didn't see them, but I think one was fat." Arya replied. Ned sighed in slight exasperation, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, Arya."

"I'm not lying! They said you found the bastard and the wolves are fighting the lions and the savage... something about the savage." Arya pleaded for her father and sister to listen.

 

 

 

" Anari exhaled through her nose heavily as she shook her head. A small smile came to her lips as she looked back towards her sister.

"Scaring us half to death, and you were chasing a cat." Arya had the decency to smile sheepishly. "Part of training, I know." Anari nodded when Arya opened her mouth to speak. Suddenly, a knock was heard and Jory poked his head through the door.

"Pardon, my Lord. There's a Night's Watchman here begging a word. He says it's urgent." Ned nods at his guard and a man dressed in light black armor enters the study.

"Your name, friend?" Ned asked as the man showed his respect to the Lord.

"Yoren, if it please." The man greeted. "This must be your son. He has the look." Yoren said as he looked at Arya. "And one of your lovely daughters." He nodded his head at Anari.

"I'm a girl!" Arya snapped slightly. Yoren glanced at her, but said nothing. Ned quickly recovered from his daughter's outburst.

"Did Benjen send you?"

"No one sent me, my Lord. I'm here to find men for The Wall, see if there's any scum in the dungeons that might be fit for service." Yoren replied.

"Ah, we'll find recruits for you." Ned nodded, hoping the matter was settled and he could continue to discuss things with his children. If there indeed was a possible attempt on his life, he wanted to hear everything about it. He wanted, and needed, to be prepared for the attempt to be made. If one Hand died at King's Landing under suspicious circumstances, then he knew that there was someone out there who didn't have a problem getting their hands dirty.

"Thank you, my Lord. But that's not why I disturb you now." All of the Starks suppressed the urge to visibly deflate at that. "Your brother, Benjen... his blood runs black, makes him as much my brother as yours. It's for his sake I rode here so hard I damn near killed my horse! There are others riding too. The whole city will know by tomorrow."

"Know what?" Ned asked, concern rising. What could be wrong now? Anari could feel her father's worry, and she hoped that it wasn't something too terrible.

"Best said in private, my Lord." Yoren said, glancing at the Stark girls.

"Go on. We'll talk more later." Ned said to his daughters. Anari went to protest, but she stopped when she saw the look in her father's eyes. This was not a time to argue with him. "Jory, take them safely to their rooms."

"Come along, my Ladies. You heard your father." The three of them leave the study

The three walk in silence for a moment before Arya breaks it. "How many guards does our father have?"

"Here in King's Landing? Fifty." Jory replied.

"You wouldn't let anyone kill him, would you?" Jory gave Arya a curious look, glancing at Anari, only for her to shake her head at his silent answer.

"No fear on that count, little Lady." Jory assured. Arya felt better at that, but she still worried an attempt might be made. Sending a quick prayer to the gods to keep her father safe.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well just upload every Tuesday instead of Mondays lol.  
> Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was writing a lot of stuff XD. Enjoy!

Anari receives a knock on the door to her chambers and she turns from where she stood near the window. In comes one of her father's guards. "My Lady, your father wishes for you to begin packing your things,"

"Why?" Anari questions. "Is something wrong?"

"Your father has resigned his position as Hand of the King. He wishes for you and your sisters to return to Winterfell."

"And he will travel with us?" Anari asked. The guard gave no answer at first, but Anari prompted further. "My father will travel with us?"

"I do not know, my Lady." The guard finally answered. Anari sighed softly at this, a thousand thoughts running through her head.

"Where are my sisters?" She questioned, looking back up at the guard.

"Lady Arya is in her room, and I am not sure as to where the Lady Sansa is."

"Very well," Anari nodded. "Where is my father?"

"He is with someone in the market," the guard answered. Anari sighed again, knowing that she would not have the time to speak with her father.

"Very well, find Sansa then and inform her of what is going on."

"Yes my Lady," the guard nodded, leaving her alone. Anari sighed softly as she began to pack her things. Perhaps it was better this way, she would be back with her family in Winterfell where she belongs. Her sisters would be safe, and her father would have less to worry about. Besides, Anari did not trust the Lannisters, this game has gone on long enough for her.

She paused when she saw Valkyrie sitting at the bottom of her pack where she had hidden it. She didn't use it yet, never having the need too. Syrio only sparred with wooden swords, so her sword sat alone, unused. Taking it out of her pack, Anari decided to try out a few moves that she had learned from Syrio, mixing them with the ones she had from Jon.

While she was in a dress, Anari still moved easily. Arya wore trousers and dressed similar to a boy, so she had the advantage of fighting without heavy skirts getting in the way. But Anari had no choice on the matter, she had to wear skirts to protect her family. In a way, it also made her a better fighter, because if she were caught off guard and she was in a dress, then she would be able to fight, having learned how to do so with the heavy material.

If she were to fight with trousers, she would be able to move faster, her strikes may have more power, considering she wouldn't have the material in the way. She did a light form of the water dancing Syrio had begun to teach her and Arya, twisting her blade and allowing her feet and hands to move from memory.

As she turned and held out the blade with an extended hand, she gasped when she saw someone standing in her doorway. "Lord Baelish," she said as she lowered her sword.

"Forgive me, I should have knocked." Lord Baelish said. He came further into the room, and Anari moved towards the bed where her pack was placed. "I hear you and your sisters are leaving." He said as she turned her back on him.

"Yes, my father wishes for us to return back to Winterfell." Anari answered as she sheathed her sword and placed it back in her bag.

"That's a fine blade," Lord Baelish said as he came a little closer.

"My half brother had it made for me," Anari replied. "He said he would feel better knowing I had it. But I know I won't really have need to use it." Lord Baelish watched as she packed her things, done in almost no time at all.

"Would you care to walk with me, Lady Anari?" Lord Baelish offered his arm to her, and she hesitated for only a moment. "If it is true that you are leaving, I'd like to spend a few more moments in your company." He continued. "Please,"

"Very well, my Lord." Anari smiled as she took his arm and left her chambers. They walked for a while, walking together. Anari glanced at some of the people around her, noting how some stared and whispered.

"Don't worry about them and their words, my Lady." Lord Baelish said to her. "One must learn to ignore the gossip that is spread about them, however hard it may be."

"Has there been any gossip about me?" Anari questioned curiously. She often wondered what people thought about her when they thought she wasn't looking or listening.

"If you want to know, I'm not the right man to ask." Lord Baelish answered. "I'd ask Lord Varys if I were you."

"I see," Anari nodded. Anari walked with Lord Baelish for a few more paces before she excused herself. "I think I should find my sisters." She said, pulling away from him. "Thank you for the walk, Lord Baelish, it was a pleasure to meet you." She smiled politely.

"Yes, of course." He smiled tightly. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Anari." Offering him another smile, Anari left him to search for her sisters. While she liked Lord Baelish, she got strange feelings from him. She didn't quite trust him, but considering she hardly knew him, she couldn't be certain of his motives.

She walked back over to where the chambers where, hoping she would find Arya. However, she was distracted when she heard whispers that there had been an incident where her father and his men were attacked. Lifting her skirts so she could run faster, Anari quickly made her way to one of Lord Baelish's brothels.

She ran and watched as Ser Jamie Lannister rode away, leaving her father, wounded, and amongst his dead guards. "Father!" She shouted, running over to him and drawing him into her lap. "What have they done? What's going on?"

Ned only shook his head, letting his daughter tend to him slightly. "Don't trust the lions, none of them." He whispered, glancing around in case someone overhears. "We're not safe here, protect your sisters."

"I promise," Anari replied. "I'll keep them safe." She then looked around at the people who had fallen, her lips parting when she saw Jory. "Jory." She gasped. Anari then looked around at the people watching. "Get the maester, someone get the maester!" She ordered, watching as some of the people departed to do as she commanded.

~

Anari does not risk leaving her father alone. She instructed her sisters to be on their guard and to send for her should they need help. She warned them not to trust anyone and to always keep a watchful eye. While she was sure that nothing would happen to him now, Anari wasn't in the mood to risk it.

Anari was pissed, how dare the Lannisters attack her father. He would never do anything against his honor. So, she sat vigil at her father's bed side, her eyes watching anyone who entered that wasn't family closely. When the King and Queen entered, Anari straightened as she stood. "Your Grace, your Grace." She lowered herself slightly, but King Robert waved his hand in dismissal.

"No need for that," Robert said. "Has he awoken at all?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Anari sighed softly. "But I do not think he is near the brink of death, rest is what he needs right now."

"When he wakes, he deserves punishment." Cersei said. Anari glanced at her, resisting the urge to narrow her eyes.

"With all due respect, your Grace, but it was Ser Jaime who attacked my father." Anari said. "It was his men that put the spear through his leg, and Ser Jaime who killed Jory Cassel."

"Your mother has taken my brother hostage." Cersei stated, her eyes flashing. "How is that considered honorable?"

"I am sure my mother had good reason to do so," Anari replied calmly. "My family would never do things without a proper reason." Anari held the Queen's gaze, not backing down, but not challenging either. Simply holding her own and not letting Cersei intimidate her.

"Alright enough." Robert interrupted the tense silence between them. It was Cersei who broke eye contact first, Anari's gaze lingering. However, the only reason Anari looked away was because her father began coughing.

"Father," Anari said softly. She turned and sat back at his side, grabbing hold of his hand.

"Your pardon, your Grace." Ned said as his eyes opened, seeing the King and Queen in front of him. He glanced at Anari, smiling faintly at her at her worried yet relieved glance.

"Do you know what your wife has done?" Cersei asked, her tone firm.

"She did nothing I did not command." Ned replied, his throat dry. Anari quickly rose and moved to get him a goblet of water. Once she poured it, Anari moved back to his side, helping Ned sit up so he could drink.

"Who'd have thought she had it in her?" Robert asked, trying to lighten the mood. However, his attempts were in vain.

"By what right dare you lay hands on my blood?" Cersei asked. Anari's once soft grip on Ned's hand tightened, her eyes resting on the Queen. Ned glanced at his daughter, seeing her jaw tense as she watched Cersei. Ned squeezed her hand, trying to get her to calm down.

"I am the King's Hand-" Ned began, only to be cut off.

"You were the King's Hand!" Cersei shouted.

"I'm trying to keep the peace."

"You shall now be held accountable." Cersei stated. Anari nearly stood up, ready to defend her father, only the King stopped them.

"Oh, will both of you shut your mouths?" He asked, his face twisting. He wouldn't admit it, but Robert could see Anari was ready to do something if he let Cersei keep speaking. "Catelyn will release Tyrion and you'll make your peace with Jaime."

"He butchered my men." Ned stated in slight disgust at the mere idea of making peace with Jamie Lannister.

"Lord Stark was returning drunk from a brothel when his men attacked Jaime." Cersei stated.

"That's a lie." Anari nearly snarled, her eyes hard and her voice firm. "My father is not a drunk, something of which is well known." Cersei glared at Anari, opening her mouth to speak, but Robert stopped her again.

"Quiet, woman."

"Jaime has fled the city. Give me leave to bring him back to justice." Ned said, wanting the attention away from his daughter. Ned didn't want Anari getting involved with this, he needed her to be able to protect her sisters should something happen to him.

"I took you for a king." Cersei directed her words to Robert.

"Hold your tongue." Robert grumbled, annoyed with this entire situation.

"He's attacked my brother and abducted the other." Cersei glared in Ned's direction. "I should wear the armor and you the gown."

Robert's hand flew on it's own, striking Cersei's cheek. She glared at Robert, lowing her hand from her face. "I shall wear this as a badge of honor."

"Wear it in silence, or I'll honor you again." Robert replied. Cersei nearly huffed as she left the room. The door slammed shut behind her and Robert glanced at the two Stark's raising his eyebrows slightly as he sighed. "See what she does to me? My loving wife. I should not have hit her. That was not... That was not kingly."

"If we don't act... there will be a war." Robert glanced at Anari, but decided to let the girl stay. Someone who is not directly involved should hear this, and Robert somehow knew that Anari wouldn't say anything to anyone about it.

"So tell your wife to return that little shit of an Imp to King's Landing. She's had her fun, now put an end to it. You hear me? Send a raven and put an end to it."

"And what about Jaime Lannister? What about Jaime?" Ned asked in exasperation.

"I'm half a kingdom in debt to his bloody father. I don't know what happened between you and those yellow-haired shits. I don't want to know. This is what matters - I can't rule the kingdoms if the Starks and the Lannisters are at each other's throats, so enough!"

"As you command your Grace. With your leave, I will return to Winterfell and set matters straight." Anari squeezed her father's hand, giving a small nod, letting him know she agreed with his choice.

"Piss on that!" Robert exclaimed. "Send a raven. I want you to stay. I'm the king, I get what I want... I never loved my brothers. A sad thing for a man to admit, but it's true. You were the brother I chose. We'll talk when I return from the hunt." Robert said, shaking his head slightly.

"The hunt?" Ned questioned as Robert tossed the Hand of the King badge on the bed next to him.

"Killing things clears my head. You'll have to sit on the throne while I'm away. You'll hate it more than I do." Robert smirked slightly.

"The Targaryen girl," Ned began, the house name getting Anari's attention as her brows furrowed.

"Seven hells! Don't start with her again! The girl will die and I'll hear no more of it. Put on the badge. And if you ever take it off again, I swear to the Mother I'll pin the damn thing on Jaime Lannister." Robert shouted before he left as well. Anari let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before she glanced at her father.

"What are we to do?" She asked quietly.

"What can we do?" Ned asked in return.

"Whatever your choice is, I support you." Anari said, squeezing Ned's hand again. "I will keep those who wish to harm any of us at bay, I will-"

"You will do no such thing." Ned stated, cutting Anari off. His tone was firm, a slightly harsh undertone which surprised her. Seeing her expression, Ned calmed. "I need you to keep your sisters safe. Do not draw attention to yourself."

"Of course," Anari nodded.

"Unfortunately we are not as safe as we think," Ned knew he didn't need to hide anything from Anari. He knew it would do more harm than good. Sometimes his oldest daughter was too smart for her own good, so it made no sense to try and hide the truth from her. "We have to play the game."

Anari's face scrunched at the idea, but she nodded nonetheless. "If that's what it takes, then so be it." Ned admired her spirit and he smiled fondly at her.

"You may be the strongest of us yet, Anari." Anari smiled faintly.

"No," she disagreed softly. "You're the strongest of us." Ned nearly frowned, but he hid his reaction behind a smile. He didn't think that was true, not anymore.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, a chapter on Saturday! Sorry for not keeping to the posting schedule very well. I am trying! I hope you enjoy! Don't be afraid to leave comments, I love reading them!! XX

Anari decided to go to today's lesson with Syrio, but she told him that she may have to leave in the middle of it because she promised Sansa that she would spend time with her. While both she and Arya were interested in learning how to fight, they weren't completely in it that day.

As the two wait for their 'dancing' instructor, Anari gave Arya a reassuring smile, one which the younger girl had trouble returning. "It'll be okay." She mouthed just as Syrio entered, shutting the door. He turned to face them, holding three wooden swords. He slowly stepped down towards the girls and tossed them each one of the swords, both seamlessly caught them as he took his fighting stance.

"I don't want to practice today." Arya mumbled. Anari's shoulders slumped as well, her strong front crumbling a little.

"No?" Syrio questions, looking at both of them.

"They killed Jory. Our father is hurt." Anari replied. Arya nodded slightly, scoffing her shoe on the ground.

"I don't care about stupid wooden swords."

"You are troubled." Syrio nodded, realizing the problem.

"Yes." Arya answered for both of them.

"Good! Trouble is the perfect time for training. When you are dancing in the meadow with your dolls and kittens, this is not when fighting happens."

"I don't like dolls and k-" Arya tried to continue, but Syrio hit her arm with his sword. Glancing at Anari, he also smacked her arm, seeing that she wasn't paying attention. Both girls glared at him, but he merely smiled in return.

"You're not here. You're with your trouble." Syrio said to both of them. "If you're with your trouble when fighting happens..." Arya made a move for Syrio, who quickly countered and put her on her back. Anari tried for him as well, but she was shoved back, being able to stabilize herself from the force of his parry. "More trouble for you. Just so... How can you be quick as a snake, or as quiet as a shadow, when you are somewhere else? You are fearing for your father, hmm? That is right. Do you pray to the gods?"

"The old and the new." Anari nodded, answering for both of them.

"There is only one god, and His name is Death." Syrio said, a small smile on his face. His eyes danced with slight excitement and a hint of mischief. "There is only one thing we say to Death;  _Not today._ " Syrio grinned at them both, helping Arya up. He tossed her sword back and she caught it easily.

As she did, the girls assumed the counter position to the one Syrio usually starts with. Anari felt the familiar smile cross her face as she blocked one of Syrio's strikes, dodging and parrying with ease.

~

A little later in the day, Anari sat with Sansa and the Septa. Anari could tell that Sansa was still upset about what had happened at the river. However, the older girl wasn't sure if she was upset with her and Arya, or how Joffery was ignoring her. However, Anari couldn't give a shit about what Joffery Beratheon thought or said.

That little prick could shove it for all she cared. He was a coward and a vicious little monster. If Anari had it her way, she'd have taught that boy a few manners. Certainly his mother did nothing but encourage his horrid behavior and allow him to do whatever he wanted. Sansa glanced at Anari, seeing that her older sister was already looking at her.

Anari offered a half smile, one Sansa accepted with a small nod. Anari exhaled through her nose softly before looking down at her plate. "You wear your hair like a real southern lady now." The Septa interrupted the silence that had ensued over the three of them.

"Well, why shouldn't I? We're in the south."

"It's important to remember where you come from." The Septa advised, glancing at Anari who still wore her hair the same as she did back in Winterfell. "Like Anari, she's here in the South, but she still wears her hair the same. I'm not sure your mother would like these new styles."

"My mother isn't from the North." Sansa justified her style. "And Anari only wears her hair like that because it stays out of her face, if she had it her way I bet she'd have it cut down to her ears."

"I'm aware of that." The Septa said calmly. "And what Anari does with her hair is her choice."

"Good, then it's my choice too," Sansa replied hotly. "Why do you care? Do you even have hair under there?"

"Sansa," Anari said, scolding her sister for her behavior. Anari never knew her sister to be so rude.

"Yes. I have hair." The Septa replied plainly.

"I've never seen it." Sansa said, ignoring Anari.

"Would you like to?"

"No. Where are you from anyway, the north or the south?"

"I come from a very small village in-"

"Oh, wait. I just realized, I don't care."

"Sansa," The Septa said, her tone changing.

"Septa." Sansa replied coldly.

"Sansa." Anari stated, her jaw tensing.

"Sister." Sansa replied, her eyes flickering to Anari. Anari's eyes narrowed, a dangerous glow hidden in her grey-green eyes.

"Now you are being rude." The Septa stated. Sansa turned her head back to the Septa, about to say something when the door opened to reveal the Prince. The three of them stand, Anari only doing so out of politeness.  _Play their game,_ she thought to herself.

"My prince." The Septa said.

"My prince." Sansa said dreamily as she smiled, her eyes now lit up. With her sudden change in demeanor, Anari could barely contain the scowl. Throw away her family for a Lannister. Joffery glanced at Anari, pausing in his smile. He was obviously waiting for her to address him by his title.

"My prince." Anari said, a fake, yet, polite smile on her face. Joffery glances back at Sansa, the smile returning to his face.

"My lady. I fear I have behaved monstrously the past few weeks. With your permission?" Joffrey offers Sansa a necklace. Sana turns around, letting him put it on her. While it was a beautiful necklace, Anari still barely withheld herself from telling the boy off. 

He was a little bitch, simply put, a little boy who throws tantrums when he doesn't get his way. It made Anari sick that this was the boy her sister was set to marry.

"It's beautiful. Like the one your mother wears." Sansa smiled as she looked at it.

"You'll be queen one day, it's only fitting that you should look the part. Will you forgive me for my rudeness?" His voice was dripping with sincerity, but he wasn't fooling Anari. However, Sansa took the bait, but to Anari's chagrin.

"There's nothing to forgive."

"You're my lady. One day we'll be married in the throne room. Lords and ladies from all over the Seven Kingdoms will come, from the last hearth in the North, to the salt shore of the south. And you will be queen over all of them. I'll never disrespect you again. I'll never be cruel to you again. Do you understand me? You're my lady now, from this day, until my last day." Joffery gently pulls Sansa in for a kiss, causing Anari to silently scoff as she looked away.

~

Later, Ned summoned all three of them to meet with him in his study. Anari had a feeling as to what was coming, considering her father was starting to trust Anari with the dealings he was entrapped in. As their father limped over, he spoke. "I'm sending you all back to Winterfell."

"What?!" Sansa cried.

"Listen-"

"What about Joffrey?" Sansa asked.

"Are you dying because of your leg? Is that why you're sending us home?" Arya asked, slightly amusing Anari.

"What? No." Ned replied, taken aback by their reactions. He was thankful, however, that Anari stood calmly.

"Please, Father. Please don't." Sansa pleaded.

"You can't. Anari and I have our lessons with Syrio. We're finally getting good."

"This isn't a punishment. I want you back in Winterfell for your own safety."

"Can't we take Syrio back with us?" Anari asked, hoping to perhaps appease Arya. She wasn't sure what she could do to help Sansa, but she'd do her best.

"Who cares about your stupid dancing teacher?" Sansa asked heatedly, scoffing at the notion of bringing him along. Anari's eyes lit with fire, her jaw setting. Syrio was a good man, one who was teaching her a lot more than just fighting. "I can't go. I'm supposed to marry Prince Joffrey. I love him and I'm meant to be his queen and have his babies."

Anari scoffed loudly, rolling her eyes at her sister's stupidity. "Head in the clouds." She muttered, causing Sansa to swat at her, but Anari surprisingly caught her hand with a heated glare.

"Seven hells." Arya sighed in exasperation.

"When you're old enough, I'll make you a match with someone who's worthy of you, someone who's brave and gentle and strong-"

"I don't want someone brave and gentle and strong. I want him! He'll be the greatest king that ever was, a golden lion, and I'll give him sons with beautiful blond hair." Anari scoffed again, dropping Sansa's hand.

"The lion's not his sigil, idiot. He's a stag, like his father." Anari stated, but Sansa's nose wrinkled at the very mention of the King.

"He is not. He's nothing like that old drunk king." A treasonous statement, but considering she was with family, she wouldn't be punished. However, what she said had made Ned pause. She was right, he had a golden head of hair and acted much more like a Lannister than a Baratheon.

"Go on, girls. Get your septa and start packing your things." Ned dismissed them, not wanting them to continue fighting.

"Wait!" Sansa pleaded.

"Come on!" Anari sighed, grabbing Sansa and pulling the girl away.

"It's not fair!" Sansa cried as her sisters took her out of the room. Anari looked at their father with an exasperated expression, rolling her eyes and shaking her head before smiling at the man. Ned smirked slightly in amusement before Anari closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebratory birthday chapter XD it's my birthday and I wanna celebrate with you guys X

Walking down the corridor with Sansa and the Septa, Anari was silent while the older woman was slightly exasperated. "Your sister knew perfectly well we were to leave today. How she could forget?"

"She didn't forget. She's with her dancing master. She's with him every morning. She always comes back with scrapes and bruises. She's so clumsy." Anari let out a huff through her nose.

"She's not clumsy, she's very good." Anari defended. "Every bruise is a new lesson, and with each lesson comes with less bruises."

"Hush! Go back to your room." The Septa said, stopping them from walking. "Bar the doors and do not open them for anyone you do not know." Anari felt her blood run cold as she grabbed Sansa's hand.

"What is it? What's happening?" Sansa questioned with worry, clutching her sister's hand in fear.

"Do as I told you. Run!" The Septa replied, looking at Anari with imploring eyes. The older girl nodded, turning with Sansa and hastily walking away. If they got to her chambers, Anari could get Valkyrie. If the city was under attack, Anari would fight to the death for her sister.

As they ran, however, they came across a familiar face. "Stay away from me." Sansa said. "I'll tell my father... I'll tell the Queen." Anari wasn't afraid of Sandor, and she knew he wouldn't hurt them, but right now she was unsure of his motives. She moved Sansa behind her as Anari stood tall, looking at Sandor with challenging eyes.

"Who do you think sent me?" Sandor asked, his tone low. Anari could see the slightly apologetic glint in his eyes as he ushered the two forward. What was going on?

~

Later, Sansa and Anari sat with the small counsel and Cersei. Anari was weary of those in the room, but she remembered her father's words to her. _Play the game,_ she thought to herself. It was their only chance at survival. "Your father has proved to be an awful traitor, dears." Lord Varys said softly to them both.

"King Robert's body was still warm when Lord Eddard began plotting to steal Joffrey's rightful throne."

"He wouldn't do that." Anari stated calmly, though her voice held a hint of hostility.

"He knows how much I love Joffrey." Sansa agreed, much to Anari's annoyance. _Always about that little shit,_ she thought. "He wouldn't. Please, Your Grace, there's been a mistake. Send for my father. He'll tell you, the King was his friend."

"Sansa sweetling, you are innocent of any wrong." Cersei said softly. "As are you, Anari." Cersei said as an afterthought, glancing at the older girl. Cersei knew that Anari was smarter than she had originally thought. However, Anari's weakness was her sisters, and if she can get through to Sansa, then she can get to Anari.

The older girl was a threat, but a threat not so easily dealt with like her father. No, Anari was smarter than that. The look in Anari's eyes was proof enough, as Anari looked at her with hatred and mistrust, though she kept her face stoic and serene, hiding her emotions well behind a mask.

"We know that." She continued. "Yet you are the daughters of a traitor. How can I allow you to marry my son?" Cersei directed her question to Sansa.

"A child born of a traitor's seed is no fit consort for our King. She is a sweet thing now, Your Grace, but in 10 years who knows what treasons she may hatch?" Grand Maester Pycelle asked. "And what of her sister?" The Grand Maester asked, glancing at Anari. "Once she marries, who is to say that she will not do something about it?"

"No, I'm not." Sansa said. "I'll be a good wife to him, you'll see. I'll be a Queen just like you, I promise. I won't hatch anything." Sansa pleaded.

"I am not a traitor," Anari said. "I am loyal to my father, but that does not mean that I will endanger my sisters." She stated. "If he has done any wrong doing, then let that rest onto him, do not let his mistakes fall onto those who have had nothing to do with it."

The air was tense and silent as Anari's words hung in the air. She spoke as a true noble woman, older than her true years and with the same poise as her mother. It was in that thought that Lord Baelish decided to... lend a helping hand.

"The girls are innocent, Your Grace. They should be given a chance to prove their loyalty."

"Little dove, you must write to Lady Catelyn and your brother, the eldest. What's his name?" Cersei asked, directing her attention to Sansa.

"Robb." Anari answered. Cersei glanced at Anari and saw her eyes were filled with mistrust.

"Word of your father's arrest will reach him soon, no doubt. Best it comes from you. If you would help your father, urge your brother to keep the King's peace. Tell him to come to King's Landing and swear his fealty to Joffrey."

"If...if I could see my father, talk to him about..."

"You disappoint me, child. We have told you of your father's treason. Why would you want to speak to a traitor?"

"He's our father," Anari replied. "Traitor or not, nothing will change that. Just to simply see him, maybe speak with him for a moment would be enough."

"I only meant that...what will happen to him?" Sansa asked, worried for her father, despite how angry she was with him before.

"That depends." Cersei replied.

"On...on what?" Sansa questioned.

"On your brother. And on you." Cersei glanced at Anari, taking pleasure in seeing the girl nearly seething with rage. "And your sister."

Later on, Anari accompanied Sansa to the ravens to deliver the message, Anari intent on slipping in her own message. One she hoped would pass through. Luckily, when they gave it to the maester to send off, Anari was able to slip it in unnoticed before walking with her sister back to Sansa's chambers.

Her note was simple, and it was a warning; _Lion's words from a wolf's mouth. Safety is low, but not lost. A_

~

As planned with Sansa the day before, Anari snuck down to the dungeons to see if she could visit their father. Sansa had wanted to come as well, but Anari instructed her to appeal to Joffery about showing their father mercy. If Anari was caught, she didn't want Sansa to share whatever fate these lions were to wish upon her.

So, she snuck down to the dungeons, waiting for the guard that had kicked him to pass. Once he did, and Anari waited for a few moments, she moved forward. She could see that her father was a little delirious and found it difficult to see.

So, she snuck up on him, gently touching the side of his face. As she thought, he flinched away from her touch, but Anari quickly moved to light the torch near him. "Anari," Ned gasped once his eyes focused. "What are you doing here? Where are your sisters?"

"I came to see you," Anari answered, moving the skin of water she carried from around her neck, offering it to her father. Ned took it without question. He wasn't sure if he could trust the water Varys gave him, but he knew he could trust Anari. "Sansa is alright, she is trying to see if she can convince Joffery to show mercy, to perhaps set you free."

"You should not have come here." Ned stated.

"I had too," Anari replied, reaching into the small pouch she had on her hip. She offered him a small piece of bread, limited in the amount of things she could bring her father. "I need you to tell me the truth, father. Did you or did you not try to steal the throne?"

Ned looked into his daughter's eyes. "No," he said. "I did not, I do not want the throne." He stated. "Anari, listen to me. You and your sisters are not safe, you need to get out of King's Landing as soon as possible. You can't trust anyone, not the Lannisters, not Littlefinger, not Lord Varys, no one."

"Lord Baelish?" Anari questioned. "He's been nothing but kind to me, we've walked together quite a few times having conversations." Ned's face twisted, anger and the urge to protect his daughter shining in his eyes.

"Did he touch you?"

"No," Anari shook her head. "No, he hasn't done anything to me." Anari was confused by what her father was going on about. "Father, why can't I trust him?"

"He's a liar, Anari, he's one of the best liars in King's Landing. Don't trust a word that comes out of his mouth. He is not a man to take lightly." Ned advised. "He was the one who turned against me." Now it was Anari's turn to have her expression darken.

"I'll kill him," Anari whispered.

"No," Ned said. "Don't draw attention to yourself. You need to be here for your sisters, if something were to happen to me, they have to be able to turn to you."

"No harm will come to Sansa while I'm around, not if I can help it."

"What of Arya?" Ned questioned.

"I don't know where she is," Anari answered. "She fled her dancing lessons, Syrio, he..." Anari trailed off, closing her eyes in pain. She had heard of his death the day after her father's arrest. Knowing that Arya was with him, Anari was lead to believe that the man lost his life giving Arya time to get away. "Syrio's gone, Sansa sent a raven to Robb and mother to bend the knee to Joffery and stop the war."

"You know they won't." Ned said.

"I know, but I sent them a message of my own, I warned them of what was going on." Anari said. They both froze when they heard footsteps.

"You have to go," Ned said, his eyes pleading.

"I won't leave you." Anari said.

"If you are caught down here, you'll be punished, then Sansa will have no one." Ned replied. "Please, go." Anari frowned, tears springing to her eyes.

"I love you, father." Anari said, placing a kiss to Ned's cheek before running in the opposite direction of the footsteps. Ned clenched his jaw, wishing that things were different. He never should have come to King's Landing.

~

Anari stood with Sansa, hopeful that all would be well. She stood tall, watching as her father made his way over. Her eyes scanned the crowd, her heart dropping when she noticed Arya on the statue of Baelor. However, Anari now knew that Arya was alive, and that was enough to give her hope.

If she could get away, then perhaps all would be well. Even though she was her youngest sister, Anari knew that Arya was smart enough to keep herself alive and as safe as possible. Soon enough, her father stood with them in front of the crowd. Anari gave her father an encouraging smile and nod.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King. I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of Gods and men." Ned paused as he looks at the crowd. "I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold I plotted to murder his son and seize the Throne for myself. Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say: Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the grace of all the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

"As we sin, so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes in sight of Gods and men. The Gods are just but beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful. What is to be done with this traitor, Your Grace?" Grand Maester Pycelle asked.

"My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join The Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile. And My Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father." Joffery glanced at both women before looking back at the crowd. "But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!"

The townsfolk roared with approval, Sansa was visibly distraught and starts yelling as a member of the Kingsguard holds her back. Anari screamed out, unable to help her emotions, pleading for them to stop.

"Stop! Stop! Please don't do this, please!" When one of the guards grabbed Sansa, Anari lunged forward to get to her father, but she was stopped as well. "Please, let me go! Sandor, please, let me go!"

Anari struggled in the man's grasp, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Sandor looked back, trying to keep his face impassive, but Anari could see in his eyes that he pitied her. "Stop, someone stop him, stop!" Sansa pleaded.

Anari's wide eyes watched her father, still struggling in Sandor's arms. She watched as Ilyn Payne's blade came down, taking her father's head in one strike. 

"NO!" Anari screamed before she froze in Sandor's grasp, her eyes going to the crowd as they cheered. Tears threatened to spill as Anari's gaze went to Sansa, watching as her sister fainted.

Replacing her shock and grief was anger and hatred, her eyes hardening as they turned to the King. Her breathing came out harshly as she glared at the King. She willed him to burst into flames right in front of her eyes, to die in that moment. Joffery's eyes met her's and she saw him visibly flinch.

"Dog, take her to her chambers, guard her for the night." Joffery ordered. "I don't like that look she's giving me." Sandor turned Anari, keeping a grip on her arms as he began to lead her away. As she walked, Anari held her head high, clasping her hands in front of herself. Anari was not going to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her tears. No, she was strong. 

_A wolf doesn't bow to a lion._


	7. Chapter Seven

As soon as she rounded the corner, hearing the clink of Sandor's armor as he walked behind her, Anari let her tears begin to fall. The hall was quiet as they walked to her chambers, so her soft cries were slightly echoed as they walked. However, she didn't lower her head in shame, instead, she kept her head up, as the tears fell down her cheeks and the soft cries escaped her lips.

She didn't want this, it wasn't fair. Her father was innocent, he didn't deserve the fate he got. Once at her chamber door, Anari glanced at Sandor, offering a watery smile before she walked in, closing the door softly behind her. She didn't care if he saw her tears, for what did she have to prove to him? Anari walked over to the vanity, standing in front of the mirror there.

She looked at herself, seeing her tear stained cheeks, and her red rimmed eyes. This was her fault, if she had just protected her family better, done something, spoke up. Anari let out a loud sob, unable to continue looking at herself before she punched the mirror. The glass shattered and Anari lost it.

She started hitting the desk, slamming her hands down on the wood, not caring that it hurt, that her hands were beginning to hit the glass that was there. Anari continued to sob as she did so, not realizing the door opened and Sandor walked in to see her meltdown. Anari turned to hit the wall, wanting to punish herself for what she had done, but arms wrapped around her.

"Let me go!" She cried. "Let me go!" Anari twisted and turned in his grasp, but Sandor was too strong.

"Quit yer fussin' girl, I'm trying to stop yah from hurtin' yerself." Sandor said. Anari calmed slightly, turning in his grasp to cling to him. She cried into him, her cheek resting between his armor and his neck. She shook in his arms, sinking to her knees and bringing him with her. Normally, Anari had more self control, but she just watched her father die.

Slowly, her tears died down, her eyes burning as she couldn't produce more. She trembled, dry sobs heaving her body. Sandor found himself slightly rocking a little, soothing her slightly, unsure of what to do to help her. Soon enough, Anari wasn't trembling anymore and she grew quiet.

Sandor looked at her, seeing that her eyes were closed and her breathing even. Realizing she was asleep, he picked her up and placed her on her bed. He wasn't sure what to really do, so he left her there, and walked back out side to stand in front of the door.

~

When Anari woke up the next day, her brows furrowed when she saw that she was on her bed, still wearing the same dress she had the previous day. Getting off the bed, Anari hissed as her hands made contact with the bed. She looked down at them, seeing the scratches and embedded glass on her palms.

She then remembered that she had broken the mirror that was sitting on her desk. She frowned, still unsure as to how she woke up on her bed. The last thing she remembered was crying... crying in Sandor Clegane's arms. 

Quite a way to fall asleep, something that was only a touch embarrassing, considering Anari had never lost control of her usually well kept emotions. Walking over to her door, she opened it to see the man standing in front of it.

He turned around, looking down at her with slightly pitying eyes. Anari offered her a small smile, playing with her fingers out of nerves. "Thank you, for what you did yesterday." She said quietly.

"Yah don't need to thank me, girl." Sandor replied.

"But I do, you stopped me from doing more damage, to both my room and myself." Anari said softly. "Bruised and cut up palms are the least of my worries." She showed him the glass that was still there, and the bruises that were beginning to form on her otherwise soft and unblemished hands.

"You should see a maester, get those cleaned up." Sandor said. "Don't want to risk getting an infection."

"Right," Anari nodded, somehow knowing that was also his way of accepting her thankfulness. "I suppose I should change, then I'll go get these looked at. I don't fancy letting my hands get infected." She attempted a joke, and she got only a slight snort from the man before she turned and closed the door again.

Once she did, she moved to change her clothes before opening it again. Sandor lead her to the maesters, insisting he ensure he get her there before going back to his duty as Joffery's guard. As they walked, Anari remembered the reasons for her break down the previous day. Her father was dead.

Eddard Stark was wrongfully beheaded right in front of her. It was an image she would probably never erase from her mind. A lone tear fell down her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly with a small sniffle. Sandor glanced down at her and she offered another smile.

"I guess I thought that yesterday's events were all just a terrible nightmare." She said. "But it's not, my father really is gone." Her voice trembled a little, but Anari kept her head up, willing the tears away and keeping the small smile on her face, even as her bottom lip trembled.

No. Anari was not going to show weakness. She had her moment yesterday, now she had to be strong. After seeing the maesters, she was going to seek out her sister. No doubt Sansa would need her more than anyone. Sandor left her as soon as she walked into the maester's room, having him remove the glass and place a paste on it to prevent infection.

There wasn't much left to do, so she excused herself to seek out Sansa. She went to the girl's chambers, knocking on the door before opening it. She found Sansa sitting on one of the settees, her shoulder's shaking as sobs left her lips. "Oh, darling." Anari gasped, moving quickly to her sister's side.

"Anari," Sansa whimpered, grabbing onto her sister and holding her tightly. Anari's tears reformed, threatening to spill, but she held them. "Father's gone, Arya's gone." She whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"Stay strong," Anari whispered back, resting her head on Sansa's, rocking gently to try and soothe her sister. "We're going to stay strong, and stand tall." Anari let Sansa cry into her, gently petting her sister's hair. After Sansa calmed, Anari helped her get dressed for the day. The older girl insisting that they look their best despite what happened.

So, the two made their way to the throne room where Joffery was sitting on the throne, listening to a minstrel sing a crude song. It was much more fit for a tavern than at the palace, but Joffery allowed him to sing it anyway. Afterwards, Joffery bid that the man's tongue be removed.

"You look nice today," he commented to Sansa.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Your Grace, I'm a King now." Joffery mocked. "Walk with me, I want to show you something." Sansa began walking forward, Anari hesitating to follow, unsure if she was allowed. "Both of you." Joffery said when he saw that Anari wasn't following. The two sisters walked next to one another, Anari offering Sandor another small smile.

Joffrey lead them outside, walking past a row of spears in the Red Keep. Meryn Trant and Sandor followed behind them their armor clinking softly as they moved. "And as soon as you've had your blood, I'll put a son in you." Joffery smirked at Sansa. Anari kept her face neutral as they continue walking, despite how disgusted she was.

How dare he talk about this kind of thing when he had just ordered for her father to be killed before their eyes. A vicious boy, a cruel boy. What happened to him to make him so horrible, Anari didn't know. But, she was worried about what he was to do, now that he had a crown on his head and the power of all of the seven kingdoms.

Anari hoped that Robb and their mother would win this rebellion and set the kingdoms straight. The Lannisters had had their fun, now it was time for true order and peace. "Mother says that shouldn't be long." Soon they reached a row of pikes, both girls looking up and seeing heads on them.

"No! Please, no!" Sansa shouted, recoiling and hiding in Anari's shoulder. Anari's jaw tensed as she looked away as well. What was the point of leading them here? Just to pour salt on their already open wounds? Cruel and vicious.

"This one's your father. This one here." Joffery turned, seeing that neither girl was looking. "Look at it and see what happens to traitors." he insisted, but Anari shook her head softly, trying to soothe her sister as best she could. Their father was _not_ a traitor, he was honest and true, and he unjustly lost his head.

"You promised to be merciful." Sansa said, clutching her sister tightly. Sansa knew that she had taken her family for granted, and now Sansa only had Anari to protect her. But, she knew her older sister would make sure that she was as safe as she could be. Her big sister was her only protector and true ally right now.

"I was." Joffrey replied, unsure as to what she was talking about. "I gave him a clean death. Look at him." He continued smugly.

"Please let us go home. We won't do any treason, I swear." Anari tried. She just wanted to take her sister and go back to Winterfell. They never should have left to begin with, but Anari would do her best to keep herself and her sister safe. Just like she promised both her mother and her father.

"Mother says I'm still to marry your sister. So you'll stay here, and obey. Look at him!" Joffery seethed. Anari gave Sansa a comforting squeeze, before they both looked up at the head of their father, both of their eyes red rimmed as they did so. "Well?" Joffrey asked expectantly.

"How long do we have to look?" Anari asked, her tone wavering but still remaining firm. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him see her in pain.

"As long as it pleases me. Do you want to see the rest?" Joffery asked sarcastically.

"If it please, Your Grace." Sansa replied, matching her sister's tone.

"That's your Septa there." Joffery pointed to Septa Mordane's head on a pike. "I'll tell you what, I'm going to give you both a present. After I raise my armies and kill your traitor brother, I'm going to give you his head as well."

"Or maybe he'll give us yours." Anari said boldly, turning her eyes to Joffery, giving him a murderous look as she did so. Joffery's eyes widened in slight fear before his sneer came back. A traitorous statement, but he decided to let it go for now.

"My mother tells me a king should never strike a lady." He motioned for Ser Meryn to strike Anari repeatedly with the back of his armored hand, leaving her lip bloodied. Anari didn't flinch, taking the strikes well. Once it was over, Anari noticed the stone bridge Joffrey was on lead to a street some feet below. She moved forward to toss him from the edge, but she was stopped by the Hound.

"Here, girl." He said, cleaning her bloody lip with a rag. He knew what she was going to do. While he would not have blamed her, it was his job to keep the shit alive. It didn't matter what he thought, he was just a _dog_. Even so, he hated the little brat just as much as anyone, yet he was still supposed to protect him because it was his job.

Besides, he was mostly protecting the Stark girls right now. If it was found out that Anari killed the King, she would lose her head as well. He would as well, because he was supposed to be protecting the King. So, he decided to help her.

"Will you obey now? Or do you need another lesson?" Joffery asked, looking at both girls. "I'll look for you in court." He said before he walked away.

"Save yourself some pain, girl. Give him what he wants." Sandor advised both her and Sansa. Sandor didn't like seeing how they were treated. Guard or not, he hated seeing them in pain. But, he was a little satisfied to see that they were trying to remain strong. Anari especially. She carried a heavy burden, but she was carrying it well.

"I don't care what happens to me, I just want that little shit to pay." Anari mumbled. Sandor would have laughed, but he settled for a small snort.

"Don't let other people hear you sayin' that, girl." Sandor replied. "Besides, whose gonna look after yer pretty sister if yer locked away of executed?" Anari's shoulder's slumped slightly before she nodded, trying to hand the handkerchief back. "You'll be needing that again." He said before walking off.

Anari turned, holding onto Sansa as the younger girl cried into her again. Anari vowed that she will have her chance. She would make the Lannisters pay for what they've done to her and her family.

~

_"When Winter comes for war, you'll hear no Lions roar. When Winter forces you_ _to_ _yield, no Stags shall graze upon the field._

_When Winter creeps upon you from the shadows, no Roses shall bloom from the meadows. When Winter wreaks havoc on the land, you can bet there'll be no Snakes_ _in_ _the sand._

_When Winter brings_ _to_ _life all it finds grim, the Krakens will freeze where_ _they_ _swim. When Winter sets and the land begins_ _to_ _shiver, the Flayed Man will start_ _to_ _rot and wither._

_When Winter fights_ _to_ _the last sliver, no more Trouts shall swim_ _in_ _the river. When Winter ravages and all despair, no Falcons shall fly high_ _in_ _the air._

_When Winter shows you what happens when snow falls, not even Dragons Breath shall warm you_ _in_ _your halls._

_When Winter comes with all its might, only the_ _Wolves_ _shall howl_ _in_ _the night!"_

Having heard that damned song of the Rains of Castamere sung repeatedly by drunk and sober Lannister men, Anari took to writing her own poem and song. She was by no means a poet, nor a song maker, but creating it made her feel better. Though, she dared not speak it or sing it out loud, for she feared to be heard by the wrong ears.

Anari didn't wish to join in on the name-day of the King, so she remained in her chambers. Anari's thoughts went to Arya, wondering where she was and what she was doing. She contemplated sending a raven to her family, to let them know that Arya was missing while she and Sansa were still in King's Landing.

However, that would be a dangerous move. Besides, it may be intercepted or she may be stopped or the wrong eyes would see it. It was too much of a risk, so she knew it would be foolish to try. 

Anari left her chambers, deciding to take a walk to clear her thoughts. She was miserable being in King's Landing, and she worried for Sansa, she worried for Arya, she worried for the battles and upcoming war between her brother and the Lannisters. But, Anari had no choice but to be strong, she had to be strong for Sansa.

After what happened to their father, both of them weren't as protected as before. Their only protection was Sansa's betrothal to Joffery. Although, Anari wasn't too sure what was keeping her safe, considering Sansa was to marry Joffery no matter what anyway. She supposed, she and Sansa made for good bargaining chips to their family.

As Anari walked through the halls, turning a corner, she ran into someone. "Oh, my apologies, Lord Tyrion." Anari smiled faintly as she lowered herself briefly. Tyrion smiled faintly as he saw her. He had just seen Sansa, his niece and nephews for the King's name-day. He had noticed Anari's absence, but knew better than to voice that she wasn't there to the King.

"No, no, forgive me Lady Anari." Tyrion replied, still keeping the small smile on his face. Anari smiled back as well. Anari had heard that even though he was called horrible names, Tyrion Lannister was one of the more kinder of his family. Anari hoped that to be true, because she was unsure just how much cruelty she could endure.

"I did not know you were returning." Anari said. "But I am glad that you are unharmed."

"Yes, thank you my Lady. I too, am glad that I am in one piece." Tyrion attempted a joke which earned another small smile. "Forgive me, allow me to introduce my... body guard of sorts, Bronn."

"Ser Bronn," Anari nodded.

"Oh, I'm not a knight, my Lady." Bronn corrected lightly.

"Forgive me," Anari smiled. "If you both will excuse me, I think I have hid from the King's name-day long enough. Wouldn't want nasty rumors spread about me, now would we?" Anari joked lightly, though there was an air of truth in her words.

"Of course," Tyrion nodded, a knowing smile. "But allow me to express my condolences for your father. What happened to him was unjust." Anari's smile dimmed, her expression turning guarded.

"Thank, my Lord." Anari nodded once in acceptance. "Excuse me." She said quietly as she walked away, her steps more rushed as she did so. Tyrion looked on with sad eyes, knowing that Eddard Stark's death caused more problems than allowing him to live would have. However, it was sad to see how his death had impacted his children.

Sansa had a strong front, but she couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes. Anari was much the same, but she wore it better, she seemed to continue on as if nothing happened. But when Tyrion spoke of her father, Anari's entire demeanor changed. "Seems as though these girls aren't taking it as well as they are letting on." Bronn said.

"It would seem so." Tyrion agreed, looking away from Anari's retreating form and continuing to walk forward.

~

A few nights later, Anari and Sansa found themselves in an awkward dinner with Cersei, Tommen, and Myrcella. It was silent at first, Anari wearing her discomfort well. She didn't blame the awkwardness on the children, considering she had lovely conversations with them when they were in Winterfell. "When will Joffrey and Sansa be married?" Mycella asked.

"Soon, darling, when the war is over." Cersei answered with a small smile.

"Mother says I'll have a new gown for the ceremony and another for the feast. But yours will be ivory, since you're the bride." Myrcella said, directing her words to Sansa.

"The Princess just spoke to you." Cersei stated when Sansa didn't reply.

"Pardon, Your Grace." Sansa said softly, her eyes going back to Myrcella. "I'm sure your dress will be beautiful, Myrcella." Sansa smiled faintly. "I'm counting the days until the fighting is done and I can pledge my love to the king in sight of the gods." Anari squeezed Sansa's hand under the table, knowing that her sister was starting to see past the clouds she had been kept in.

While Anari wanted her sister to know how the world worked, she didn't want it to be like this. Sansa deserved better, all of them did. "Is Joffrey going to kill their brother?" Tommen asked Cersei.

"He might." Cersei answered softly, sending a calculated gaze towards the Stark girls. To their credit, they hid their discomfort well.

"Would you like that?" Tommen asked the sisters.

"No." Anari answered softly. "I don't think so."

"Even if he does, Sansa will do her duty. Won't you, little dove?" Cersei asked, a subtle threat in her words. Sansa nodded wordlessly as Anari sent Cersei a warning look before she smiled kindly at Mycella.

"What color do you think your dresses will be?" She asked. "Do you like dresses with big skirts or smaller ones?" Myrcella lit up at the idea of talking about dresses, and Anari was happy to amuse her. Eventually, Anari engaged Tommen in conversation as well, telling little jokes to both of the children and getting them to laugh.

Anari laughed with them, whispering something to Sansa that caused the younger girl to smile. As Myrcella and Tommen laughed, Anari glanced at Cersei, showing through her eyes that she knew Cersei's game. And that she could play it too. If Cersei wanted to use Sansa to get to Anari, then Anari had no problem using Myrcella and Tommen to get to her.

After dinner, Anari was still stressed out, from both the ordeal with the Queen and her children, and everything that had happened. Anari sat alone in her chambers, running a hand down her face. "Come in." Anari said when a knock was heard on her door. "Who are you?" Anari questioned when she saw the unfamiliar woman before her.

"I'm Shae, My Lady." The woman answered. "Your new handmaiden."

"I didn't know I needed a new handmaiden." Anari said in confusion. "You're not from here." Anari noted from the Shae's accent.

"No." Shae agreed, not moving from her place.

"What are you doing?" Anari questioned, unsure of what to do or say.

"Waiting for you to tell me what to do." Shae answered.

"I shouldn't have to tell you to do things." Anari said, letting her annoyance shine through. "You should just do them."

"What things?" Shae questioned.

"Change my linens, wash my clothing, scrub the floor, empty my chamber pot, brush my hair." Anari listed, watching as Shae walked over and grabbed a brush. "No." Anari said, her brows furrowing.

"You said to brush..." Shae said in confusion.

"Not now." Anari said.

"Your chamber pot is empty." Shae said. Anari resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Clean the table." Shae put the brush down and looked for a cloth to use to clean the table. "Have you ever been a handmaiden before?" Anari questioned.

"Yes." Shae replied.

"For whom?"

"Lady Zuriff."

"Lady Zuriff?" Anari asked in confusion. "Lady Zuriff. There is no Lady Zuriff in this city."

"She wasn't in this city." Shae replied.

"I don't know how they did things in that city, but in this city, handmaidens wait on ladies, not the other way around. And I don't have time to answer a thousand questions and teach you how to do your job." Anari let her frustration out on Shae, but she started to regret that as soon as she realized what she was doing.

It wasn't fair, and when Shae stopped to give Anari an exasperated expression, Anari felt worse. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I'm sorry," Anari shook her head, a soft sigh leaving her lips. "Forgive me, I had a taxing day. Just brush my hair." Shae gave a small smile at that, able to understand where she was coming from. Shae had even heard of what had happened to the Stark girls, but it was entirely different seeing it now.

While Anari was doing her best, Shae could see that the stress was weighing heavily on her. She was young, yet she was burdened with such trouble and stress.


	8. Chapter Eight

Anari was in the gardens when she heard the whispers floating about. Her brother had won the Battle of Oxcross, defeating Lannister forces. Anari felt herself swell with pride at this. If he could continue to beat the Lanniser armies away from King's Landing, then he might be able to come and get her and Sansa.

However, the faint smile washed away when Anari heard of what was going on in the throne room. "The King is punishing his bride to be for her brother's victory." She heard being whispered between two maidens.

Eyes wide and heart beginning to hammer, Anari quickly moved towards the throne room. She had to go save her sister. Sansa didn't deserve any kind of punishment, Robb won that battle, neither one of them had anything to do with it. How could they? They were here this entire time.

Because of how loudly the King was speaking, Anari could hear part of what was going on before she entered. "You're here to answer for your brother's latest treasons." Joffery said to Sansa, having summoned her to the throne room along with everyone else involved with the court.

"Your Grace, whatever my traitor brother has done, I had no part. You know that." Sansa wished that Anari was there, knowing her sister wouldn't stand for any harm to come to her. "I beg you, please..."

"Ser Lancel, tell her of this outrage." Joffery ordered.

"Using some vile sorcery, your brother fell on Stafford Lannister with an army of wolves. Thousands of good men were butchered. After the slaughter, the Northmen feasted on the flesh of the slain." That sounded ridiculous to Anari, they had to know how absurd that was. Then again, Joffrey was far from seeing reason, and considering he hardly listened to anyone, it wasn't hard to see why.

"Killing you would send your brother a message." Joffery smirked. "But my mother insists on keeping you alive." He scoffed. "Stand." Having heard enough, and knowing of Joffery's sadistic tendencies, Anari came from one of the other doors. "So we'll have to send your brother a message some other way."

"Your Grace, what are you doing to my sister?" Anari questioned, walking over to her sister's side. She frowned as Sansa moved to hold onto the older girl.

"Have you heard of what you brother has done?" Joffery questioned. "Your brother is a savage, and I have decided that Sansa is to pay for what he has done."

"Do not punish her for something she has no control over." Anari stated. "She had nothing to do with our brother's affairs. If he has won the battle, then perhaps the gods are in his favor at this time, but-"

"In his favor?" Joffery questioned, infuriated at the very idea. "I am the King, therefore I have the power to send your brother a message as to what happens when he wins."

"Not all King's win battles and wars, your Grace." Anari was pushing it, and she knew it. However, she would not allow any harm to come to her sister. Her lip was still healing from the last 'lesson' she was taught by the King.

"Fine, if you do not wish for your sister to receive the punishment, then you shall take her place." Joffery seethed. "Meryn. Leave her face. I like her pretty." Joffery ordered. Ser Meryn proceeded to walk over to her, but Anari didn't make a sound. She moved Sansa away from her, prepared to take the beating she was to be dealt. She did, however, let out a gasp when she was punched in the stomach. "Meryn, my lady is overdressed. Unburden her." Anari's dress was ripped, and Sansa cried out for her sister.

However, Anari stood tall, but then proceeded to topple over with another smack and punch. Her eyes welled with tears as she felt the wind being knocked out of her, but she made eye contact with Sansa and offered her a small nod, letting her know that she was alright. Anari tried to stay strong, but she nearly trembled when Ser Meryn unsheathed his sword.

"If you want Robb Stark to hear us, we're going to have to speak louder." Joffery hissed. Sansa let out a soft cry for her sister as Anari prepared herself for immense pain.

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice asked as the main doors opened. Tyrion walked in with Bronn, the former glaring at Ser Meryn. "What kind of knight beats a helpless girl?" Tyrion felt rage bloom within him at the sight of Anari with her clothes torn and bruises forming on her arms and shoulders.

"The kind who serves his king, Imp." Ser Meryn replied.

"Careful, now." Bronn tsked. "We don't want to get blood all over your pretty white cloak."

"Someone get the girl something to cover herself with." Tyrion ordered. Sandor ripped his cloak off himself, walking over to Anari and placing it around her shoulders. She looked up at him with a forced smile, but her eyes let him know that she was alright.

Sandor's brows nearly came together in confusion, unsure as to why she'd want to reassure him of all people. However, even so, he was glad that she was alright. He had almost lunged when he saw Meryn unsheathe his sword. While Sandor didn't like seeing Anari beaten, it was entirely different to use a sword against her. 

Every man has a code, and beating helpless girls with and without his sword was one of them. Anari pulled his cloak around herself better, her body shaking as she exhaled slowly. She wasn't sure what was about to happen to her, but she was sure it was to be painful beyond all measure.

"She is to be your queen." Tyrion said to Joffery, gesturing to Sansa who moved to her sister's side. "Have you no regard for her sister, or her honor?

"I'm punishing her." Joffery replied.

"For what crimes? She did not fight her brother's battle, you halfwit." Tyrion quipped. If she wasn't in pain and trying not to show just how hurt she was, Anari might have dared to laugh. 

"You can't talk to me like that." Joffery snapped. "The king can do as he likes!"

"The Mad King did as he liked. Has your Uncle Jaime ever told you what happened to him?" Tyiron questioned as he walked up the stairs to the throne.

"No one threatens His Grace in the presence of the Kingsguard." Ser Meryn said roughly.

"I'm not threatening the king, ser. I am educating my nephew." Tyrion replied, he knew that the knight was mostly talk and no violence against an actual fighter. Meryn was only good at beating helpless and defenseless girls. "Bronn, the next time Ser Meryn speaks, kill him." Bronn smirked at the knight as Tyrion turns slightly to look at him. "That was a threat. See the difference?" Tyrion then walks back to Anari, helping her up. The two Starks walked, Tyrion keeping pace with them as they left the room. "I apologize for my nephew's behavior."

"I'd rather it be me than my sister." Anari replied, keeping her head held high. Tyrion smirked slightly at her before looking to Sansa.

"Tell me the truth." He said to the younger sister. "Do you want an end to this engagement?"

"I am loyal to King Joffrey, my one true love." Sansa replied automatically. The two Stark girls walked a head of him, Anari giving him a polite and reassuring smile.

"The Stark girls, you may survive us yet." Tyrion admired Anari's courage, she took a brutal punishment meant for her sister. From what he could see, she took it with grace as well. She was stronger than she knew, and Sansa too. Both of them may just get through this.

~

A day later, Anari stood with Sansa as they watched Myrcella sails away to Dorne, set to marry into their nobility. While Anari grew to hate Joffery and Cersei, she held Myrcella and Tommen no ill will. She wished her well on her journey, hoping that she makes the most of her time in Dorne. 

"May the Seven guide the princess on her journey. May the Mother give her health. May the crone give her wisdom. May the warrior give her courage." The High Septon said as Myrcella began to sail towards the ship that waited for her.

"One day I pray you love someone." Cersei said to Tyrion as they watched the Princess sail off. "I pray you love her so much, when you close your eyes, you see her face." Tyrion glanced at Cersei, unsure of what she was going on about. "I want that for you. I want you to know what it's like to love someone, to truly love someone. Before I take her from you."

Not bothering to stay to see her brother's reaction, Cersei walked away. Joffery scowled at Tommen when he saw him crying. "You sound like a little cat mewling for his mother. Princes don't cry."

"I saw you cry." Sansa said boldly. Anari squeezed her sister's hand, still sore from her punishment from Ser Meryn. While Anari would always defend her sister, she wasn't sure she could take another beating like that.

"Did you say something, my lady?" Joffery asked.

"My little brother cried when I left Winterfell." Sansa replied.

"So?"

"It seems a normal thing."

"Is your little brother a prince?" Joffery asked.

"No." Sansa replied.

"Not really relevant then, is it?" Joffery hissed, turning away from her. "Come, dog." Sandor sneered at the back of Joffrey's head, but he followed obediently anyway. Sighing softly, Anari lead Sansa to follow him as well. 

All of the people who were there to see Myrcella off began their walk back to the Red Keep. However, Anari grew nervous when they neared the people. They were all packed and shouting, causing Anari to hold onto Sansa's hand tighter. She didn't like this, she didn't like this at all. "Hail Joffrey!"

"Hail to the King."

"Seven blessings on you, Your Grace."

"Murderer!"

"Bastard!"

"All hail the king."

"He's no king. He's a bastard!"

"Please, Your Grace, we're hungry." Some of the people shouted terrible things and some shouted pleas.

"Freak." A man spat at Tyrion as he walked by. He ignored the word, turning to a few of the guards to whisper to them harshly.

"Get the prince back to the Keep now." He ordered.

"Yes, my lord." One of them replied, turning to Tommen. "Come, quickly."

"Please, Your Grace, give us some food!"

"Bread, Your Grace, please!"

As they all walked through the crowd, a man threw a cow pie at Joffery, hitting the boy in the face. Even Anari flinched when it happened. "Who threw that?" He roared. "I want the man who threw that. Find who did that and bring him to me!"

All seven hells broke loose in that moment. Anari clung to Sansa as the Hound pulled Joffery away from the people. Anari shoved a man with a knife back, elbowing him in the face and stealing the blade. "Get behind me, now!" She ordered Sansa and the other ladies. Sansa gripped her older sister's shoulders tightly, her wide eyes full of fear.

Anari was terrified as well, especially when she watched the crowd rip apart the High Septon. A few men came too close for comfort, so Anari dealt with them. She pushed one of them back and stabbed the other in the arm and then the chest, turning to do the same to the other man. Blood sprayed onto her face, but she didn't care.

"Hold on!"

"Hold them back!" The guards around her moved towards the keep, Anari tried to follow suit, but she saw a group of men leering at all of the women. Anari's eyes hardened, a fire lit inside of her.

"Anari," Sansa gasped, her eyes wide in fear as she looked at the men. She knew what they would do to her, her sister, and the ladies with them. Feeling Sansa tremble, Anari layed a hand on hers, not really taking her eyes from the men.

"Go," Anari ordered her, her mission being to keep her sister alive and as well as she could be. "Take the other ladies and go."

"I'm not leaving you." Sansa replied, she wouldn't let her sister face this alone.

"We have no time to argue, now go!" Anari growled, shoving her sister towards the doors. Sansa looked back with a tear streaked face, but she did as her sister said. Anari turned back to the men, clutching the knife in her hand. They leered at her, but Anari didn't stand down. Lunging forward, Anari was able to stick one of the men in the neck.

A sick wet sound gurgled from the man's throat, but Anari didn't dwell on it. Removing the knife, Anari ran towards the stables to get away, but the men only chased her. One of them grabbed her, but Anari whirled around, head butting him, and cutting her face in the process. 

The man had his own knife, and clearly didn't know how to use it. But he brought it up to block her assault, which resulted in the cut. Turning to run again, Anari screamed as she was tackled to the ground. She struggled to find the knife in the hay, all while kicking at the men.  _No, no_ , this couldn't happen. However, she wouldn't beg, no, she was going to fight to the end.

She'd rather die than let them violate her. Anari struggled wildly as two men took hold of her legs and two more went for her arms. Anari screamed again as they ripped at her skirts, pulling one of the men who had her arms towards her mouth, biting down on his hand.

He let out a cry of pain, backhanding her with his other hand. Anari spat at him, able to find the knife in the hay with her free hand. Hearing another cry of pain, Anari turned to see the Hound taking care of the other men. Now free to move, Anari stabbed the man closest to her in the foot. Bringing him down, Anari slit his throat, turning to face the Hound.

~

Tyrion turned after he finished speaking with Joffery, shouting out when he realized there were two people missing. "Where are the Stark girls?" He asked. He knew what these people would do to them if they were left unprotected. His heart pounded rapidly at the very idea. They didn't deserve that, they were good people.

Suddenly, Sansa and the other ladies burst into the keep. "Anari!" She shouted. "They have Anari!" Sansa had tears streaming down her face as the other ladies tried to comfort her. Tyrion glanced at the Hound, watching as the man curled his lip as he stalked back out into the fray. Moving towards Sansa, he did his best to comfort her as well.

"What happened?" Tyrion asked.

"Men tried to corner us, but Anari told me to run," Sansa cried. "She had a knife, she got it from one of the rioters. I don't know if she's okay."

"Your sister is strong, she'll be alright." Tyrion said. He hoped and prayed to all the gods who would listen that Anari would be okay. 

~

She looked at him with wide and terrified eyes. However, Anari did her best to hide it well as she gazed at him. "Yer alright now, little wolf." Sandor muttered as he looked at her. Her face was splattered with blood and her chest rose and fell in frantic heaves. Her eyes were wild, her red hair having fallen from where she tied it off. 

Sandor bent down to pick her up, and felt a small sense of relief when she didn't fight back, practically clinging to him once he had her secure. Sandor's blood boiled at the mere thought of Anari being violated in such a way. So, when he heard that the mob had her, he knew he needed to get to her.

Even Sandor knew Anari was too good for a fate such as that to come to her. Despite trying to be strong, Anari couldn't help but tremble in his grasp. Sandor took her to where Sansa was, and as soon as she was down, her younger sister ran towards her.

"Sansa!" Anari cried out. Sansa clung to her sister, crying in her arms. Anari held her younger sister back tightly, still clutching the knife with white knuckles. Anari glanced up at Sandor, her gaze slightly haunted as he gave her a nod. He knew she killed that day, and that she would most likely remember it forever.

Killers always remember their first kills. They never go away, not the sounds nor the looks on their faces as the light leaves their eyes. even so, Sandor was impressed that she was willing to fight to the death for both her sister and herself.

"Well done, Clegane." Tyrion said as he saw Anari back safely.

"I didn't do it for you." Sandor grumbled as he walked away. Tyrion turned to face the girls, walking over to lay a gentle hand on Anari's shoulder. However, she flinched violently when he did so, a sharp gasp leaving her. Having endured that experience, Anari was weary of anyone but her sister touching her.

Tyrion pulled his hand back with an apologetic look, noting the cut above her brow and the blood peppering her face. "Let's get that looked at," he said softly. Anari nodded, standing up with Sansa and letting her sister cling tightly to her. As the girls walked away, Tyrion heard a small clank of metal hitting the ground. Glancing down, he saw a bloody knife on the ground, having fallen where Anari stood.

Glancing back up in slight surprise, Tyrion watched as the two Stark girls went further into the Keep.  _Anari fought back,_  that's what that meant. She fought back those who tried to hurt her. 

Anari Stark was a wolf, and she just bared her teeth for the first time.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an edit, I have no idea what happened there. Sorry for the repeated chapter. But, hopefully I fixed it!!

The following day, Anari woke up from a terrible nightmare. It was of what had almost transpired during the riot. Of how she was on her back, helpless, the knife she had was gone and no one came to save her. Anari bolted up in a panic, her heart thumping in her chest. Calming slightly when she saw she was in her room, Anari got out of bed.

As soon as she did, her handmaiden, Shae came into the room. "Good morning, my lady." She greeted softly. 

"Good morning Shae." Anari replied. "After you fix my sheets, would you please check on my sister? I know it's not your job to do so, but I'm afraid I have other matters to attend too."

"Of course." Shae replied. She had seen how far Anari would go to protect her sister. Shae admired that, slightly envied Sansa. She never had someone care for her, protect her like that before. She was fond of the girls, and would do anything for them. Even kill for them.

"I wouldn't trust just anyone with my sister's well being, but I know you won't hurt her." Anari said softly. Shae smiled softly as she took care of the sheets and left the room. Changing out of her night dress, Anari redressed and styled her hair slightly. When she left her chambers, Anari decided to find the man responsible for her safety the previous day.

Without him showing up when he did, Anari didn't think she had a chance. Finding him wandering the halls, Anari smiled softly at him. She paused in front of him, causing him to stop as well. "I beg pardon, ser." Anari said softly. "I should have come to you after to thank you for saving me. You were very brave."

"Brave?" Sandor asked with a small snort. "A dog doesn't need courage to chase off rats."

Anari frowned slightly, her brows knitting together. "You're not just some dog, ser. You are very good at what you do, and a lot of people owe you for it."

"They owe me for killing whoever I'm ordered too." Sandor grunted. He tried to scare the girl, but it clearly didn't work. "And for the last bloody time, I am not a knight."

"You're a guard to the King, a sworn shield. You deserve respect." Anari said bravely. She thought of Sandor as a man with morals, he was just stuck in a position where his words meant very little. While he was big and scary to most, Anari could see past it. She knew he cared, but he was never given the chance to be something or someone different than what people labeled him.

"I don't get respect, girl, I get fear." Sandor grumbled. He wanted the girl to be scared of him and to leave him alone. So he wouldn't feel protective of her and Sansa anymore. Anari made Sandor feel things he didn't understand. Sandor wasn't used to caring fro anyone but himself. And he wasn't sure what to make of her.

Anari was a beautiful high born young lady. She was a strong willed wolf of the north, and yet she was willing to give him of all people the time of day. Anari had walked up to him and actively wanted to talk to him. She understood his want for solitude, Anari was smart. A smart, beautiful, strong woman.

A woman Sandor knew he couldn't have, but a woman he was beginning to desire. 

"I'm not afraid of you, Sandor Clegane." Anari said calmly. Sandor didn't know how to reply to that, but Anari smiled kindly anyway. "Excuse me, but I must check on my sister." Without another word, Anari walked away. Her words and his growing feelings made him regret what he had done.

She wasn't going to be pleased with him at all.

~

On her way to check on her sister, Anari found Shae instead. "M'lady, your sister..."

"What about my sister?" Anari asked, suddenly worried. What could have happened now? It seemed every time she left Sansa alone, something went wrong. 

"She has flowered, I tried to help her hide it, but the Hound found her first." Shae replied. Anari knew what that meant, if Sansa flowered, then she could have Joffrey's children. However, she was slightly disappointed that the Hound had told the Queen about this.

Had he not seen how Sansa was treated? That it would destroy her to carry a Lannister child? It's a fate worse than anything they'd already endured.

"Thank you, Shae." Anari smiled. "Excuse me." She said as she walked away from her handmaiden. Knowing Sansa would have been taken to Cersei, Anari walked over to where she figured the woman would be. Glancing at the guards, she gave them a considering look as they glanced at her. "I wish to speak with my sister if she is here."

"She is with the Queen." One of them said. Anari recognized him as Meryn Trant, the knight that beat her. Had she been more brave, and had the oppertunity, Anari would have killed him herself. However, she couldn't. But, in her heart, Anari knew that the man would die one day, and she hoped he died a horrid and painful death.

Not only for hurting her and her sister, but for killing one of the greatest men she had ever known. Syrio didn't deserve to die, he protected her sister when she couldn't. 

"As I said, I wish to speak with her." Anari repeated. "I am her oldest sister and in charge of her care while my mother isn't around. Therefore I am within my right to see her." She stated. "Now, allow me to enter."

Glancing at each other, the guards moved aside so that she could enter the room. Not forgetting her manners, Anari knocked before she did so. Seeing Cersei with her sister, Anari smiled faintly. "Anari," Cersei said in greeting.

"Your Grace." Anari replied. Turning to her sister, her smile softened. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." Sansa replied quietly. Anari smiled again, walking closer to her sister to hug her lightly. She could see how pale her sister was, and she was sure it was to due with the fact that she had never bled before and because she knew what it meant now that she had.

"You're a woman now," Anari whispered. "I will help you where I can." Sansa squeezed her older sister tighter before they ended their embrace. "Thank you for counseling my sister, your Grace." Anari said.

"It was nothing," Cersei replied. "I figured she would need someone with experience to speak to her about it."

"Indeed," Anari nodded. "I wish I was there when you first found out, but I am glad someone was." Cersei hid her curiosity well, unsure what Anari was playing at.

"Well," Cersei smiled. "Now that you are here, I am sure you wish to speak to your sister in private." Without another word, Cersei left the room.

~

After ensuring that Sansa was alright, asking Shae for another favor. Anari knew that she was asking a lot out of a handmaiden, but she needed to make sure her sister was alright when she wasn't around to protect her. Shae was to follow Sansa around and tell Anari about anything that happens.

Meanwhile, Anari wandered around the Keep, wanting to familiarize herself with the halls and rooms. On one such journey, Anari overheard that there was an attack coming, that it was being led by Stannis Baratheon. While the idea of the place she was living at being under attack scared her, the idea of the Lannisters losing and the possibility of going back to Winterfell with her family made her hope.

Walking away from the door where she heard that, Anari decided to go to the gardens. On her way there, Anari ran into Tyrion. "Oh, pardon me my Lady." Tyrion smiled.

"Oh," Anari smiled back. "The fault is mine, my Lord." Anari replied. It seemed to be a small habit that she ran into him, though she couldn't say she minded, considering he had been nothing but kind to her. 

"Would you care to walk with me?" Tyrion offered. Anari glanced at Bronn, noticing the man after he shuffled. "Don't worry about Bronn, my Lady, he won't do anything I don't tell him too."

"Aye, you don' 'ave to worry about me, m'lady." Bronn said. Anari smiled again, nodding her head.

"I'd be happy to walk with you, my Lord." Tyrion smiled again as he gestured for her to start walking first. They walked side by side, talking idly about their interests to get to know each other better. Anari laughed softly at a slightly crude joke Tyrion made. "Lord Tyrion, I don't think I've enjoyed a conversation like this in quite some time." She smiled widely.

It was true, Anari hadn't been very happy during her stay in King's Landing. It didn't help that her brother and mother were at war with the Lannisters, and that the current King had her father executed in front of her, and forced her and her sister to look at his head on a pike. Not to mention Anari had taken many punishments for her sister and was attacked in the streets by a riot Joffrey started.

She had killed for the first time that day. While she had wanted to see battle for the longest time, she didn't think it would be anything like that. Well, considering, what she had gone through wasn't really considered battle. Even so, it was not what she had wanted in the slightest. Anari hadn't prepared to kill someone like that, but she had.

And she found that she didn't like it, not at all. None of her training had helped her prepare for that. Anari never wished something like this on anyone.

But, Tyrion, Tyrion Lannister managed to genuinely make her happy, if only for a moment. Her smile was bright and her eyes had a gentle sparkle in them. Tyrion smiled, though he was partly guilty, considering it was his family that was torturing her and her sister. But seeing her smile right now made him happy.

Tyrion could tell that Anari was strong, considering she still held her head high. She was so young, yet she was wiser than her years. Tyrion admired that, and she seemed intelligent considering she was able to keep up with his quips and words. Thinking of the upcoming attack, Tyrion stopped walking for a moment.

She needed to be warned. He needed to tell her about what was to come so she could be more prepared. Tyrion knew the lengths Anari was willing to go to protect her sister, so it was only fair to tell her. "My Lady," Tyrion said, getting Anari to smile down at him. "I would not in good conscious keep the upcoming events from you."

"My Lord?" Anari questioned.

"There is to be an attack tonight by Stannis Baratheon." Tyrion said, not bothering to lie or deliver the truth gently. Anari was smarter than that, so Tyrion would treat her as such. Anari was quiet for a moment, it was one thing to overhear it through a door, but it was another to have the Hand of the King tell her himself.

"What am I to do?" She questioned. "I will be honest with you, my Lord, my sister's safety is what matters to me most. I would not idly gamble with her life when I promised both my mother and father that I would keep her safe."

That was another thing that Tyrion liked about her. Anari genuinely cared for her family, and she has proven what she will do in order to keep her sister safe. "The women will be with the Queen, I am sure my sister will extend that protection to you and your sister."

Anari nodded, smiling slightly. She appreciated him telling her this, because it let her know she could trust at least one Lannister. Shortly after that conversation, Anari went back to Sansa, excusing herself from Tyrion's presence. She needed to be ready for when she was told to go to Maegor's Holdfast.

When the sun began to set, Anari and Sansa went to the Holdfast. Anari brought Shae with her, sitting down with the other women there. However, Sansa told her that Joffrey had asked her to see him off. Anari and Shae went with her, Anari not willing to let Sansa be alone with that monster if she could help it.

Anari smiled slightly when Bronn bowed to the three of them. Tyrion walked over to the three of them, unsure as to why they were there. "Lady Anari, Lady Sansa, and Sheila." Tyrion greeted.

"Shae," the handmaiden glared slightly.

"Shae, yes." Tyrion smiled slightly. "Surely my sister has asked you to join the other highborn ladies in Maegor's Holdfast."

"She has my Lord, but King Jofrey sent for me to see him off." Sansa replied.

"And I would not leave my sister alone unless I knew she was safe." Anari added.

"Sansa," Joffrey said as he came through the door.

"Always been a great romantic, my nephew." Tyrion joked lightly.

"Sansa, come here." Joffrey said with a smirk. Sansa advanced, Anari staying close, but knowing she could not help her here.

"I will pray for your safe return, my Lord." Anari said. Tyrion smiled softly, nodding his head.

"As will I." Sansa said softly.

"Will you?" Tyrion asked her.

"Just as I pray for the King's." The Stark girls met Joffrey as he smirked wider.

"Your king rides forth to battle." He said. "You should see him off with a kiss." Anari's jaw clenches when she sees him unsheathe his sword. "My new blade, Hearteater, I've named it. Kiss it." Sansa hesitated, but did as she was told, kissing the cool metal. "You'll kiss it again when I return and taste my uncle's blood."

"Will you slay him yourself, your Grace?" Anari asked. Joffrey glanced at her, upset that she interrupted his moment with Sansa. Which was why she had done it. Anari knew she was limited in what she could do, but she had to try something to steer his attention off of Sansa. 

"If Stannis is fool enough to come near me." Joffrey replied, even though even he knew he most likely wasn't a match for his uncle, a seasoned warrior and fighter. Even so, he was going to say whatever he could to upset her.

"So you'll be outside the gates, fighting in the vanguard?" Anari asked, fighting away a smirk as she saw that her words were getting to him. Tyrion had showed it was easy to get under his skin using wit and a dance of words, so Anari decided to try it herself.

"A king doesn't discuss battle plans with stupid girls." Joffrey hissed, irritated with her.

"I'm sorry, your Grace." Anari replied, a meek smile on her face. "You're right, I'm stupid." She shook her head slightly, smiling at her foolishness. However, she knew that she was still winning this bout of words. "Of course you'll be in the vanguard. They say my brother Robb always goes where the fighting is thickest, and he's only a pretender."

"Your brother's turn will come." Joffrey replied. "And both of you can lick his blood off Hearteater, too." The King passed the two girls, Anari smiling slightly at Sandor as the man passed. He only spared her a glance before following Joffrey. Suddenly, an idea came to Anari. Leaving Sansa with Shae, she quickly walked forward to grab Sandor's arm, stopping him.

"Give me a sword." Anari demanded.

"Why would I do that?" Sandor asked in return. He raised an eyebrow at her slightly as he looked down at her.

"I'm going to be with Sansa the entire time, if they get through, I'm the only thing standing between my sister and death. I am not going to let my sister die." Anari stated, leveling her eyes with Sandor. Despite his size, Anari had no issue looking him in the eye. "Give me a sword and I guarantee that anyone who comes near her will die."

Grunting slightly, Sandor turned to one of the guards there, seeing how the man had two swords. "Give me yer sword." Sandor growled at him. The guard unsheathed it and Sandor took it, handing it to Anari. "Don't get yerself killed."

Sandor liked Anari, and he admired her spirit and her strength. She was also quite beautiful, both inside and out. He knew nothing would come of it, but he still cared for her. So, he didn't want to see her or her sister hurt. With the dangerous glint in her eyes, he knew he could trust her with a sword. Besides, who was he to deny protection?

"You know what I say to death?" Anari asked with a smirk. "Not today. I will not die, Sandor Clegane, and you better not either." Without another word, Anari went back to her sister, leading her and Shae to Maegor's Holdfast.

 


	10. Chapter Ten

Sitting with the ladies, Anari silently wished she had light armor on. She was content being armed with a sword at least, but she wanted the protection the armor would provide as well. "I don't know why she wants us here, she's always saying how stupid I am and how agrivating Anari is. She hates us." Sansa whispered.

"Maybe she hates you less than she hates everyone else." Shae offered.

"I doubt it." Anari replied softly.

"Maybe she's jealous of you." Shae said, glancing at the Queen.

"Why would she be jealous?" Sansa asked just as the Queen took notice of her.

"Sansa." Cersei greeted with a smile. Standing, the girl walked forward, leaving Anari with Shae. "I was wondering where our little dove had flown." Sansa glanced back at Anari, seeing that her older sister was watching closely, and offered a small smile in return. "Come here Anari, sit with your sister and I."

Standing, Anari left the sword with Shae, knowing the Queen would insist that it be taken away. Anari was not going to lose the only true protection she had for her sister. "Your Grace," Anari greeted as she sat with Sansa.

"You look pale, child." Cersei said, glancing back at Sansa. "Is your red flower still blooming?"

"Yes," Sansa answered, holding her sister's hand. Not only was she still flowering, but she was terrified of what the outcome will be. Neither Anari or Sansa had been told what was to happen after a city was sacked, and the sisters also worried that the Lannisters might win. If they win, then they'll still be their prisoners.

"Fitting, isn't it?" Cersei asked, just a touch of smugness in her tone. "The men will bleed out there and you will bleed in here." Neither Sansa nor Anari knew what to say to that, so they kept quiet. "Pour Lady Sansa and Lady Anari some wine."

"We're not thirsty, your Grace." Anari declined softly. She didn't wish to drink, to lose her mind when she could be focused on more important things. Besides, despite what she was going through, Anari still stuck to her father's rule. One glass at dinner, and only one glass.

Anari didn't feel the need to have wine, a drink that could turn even the most noble of men into drunk fools. In her childhood, Anari remembered only one occasion where her father had broke his own rule, that was after a rough battle. After that night, Ned made sure that his children always knew that they were only allowed one glass.

One glass so they'd know the taste, but never lose their head.

"So? I didn't off you water." Cersei replied to Anari as Cersei's wine barer poured the three of them a glass of wine. Suddenly, Anari took notice of a familiar man standing in the room.

"What's he doing here?" Anari asked, her voice low as she glared at the mute man. How dare they have this man brought into the same room as her and Sansa. This was the man who had taken their father's life. However, a rational part of her reminded her that he was doing his job. He was the executioner, but that didn't mean that every head he took was personal.

"Ser Ilyn?" Cersei questioned, taking pleasure in the fact that she had upset Anari. "He's here to defend us. When the axes smash down those doors, you may be glad to have him."

"But we have guards to defend us." Sansa said in confusion.

"Guards we have paid." Cersei replied. "Should the city fall, they'll be the first ones out the doors." The doors to the Holdfast opened as guards came in. They bowed in respect to their Queen before speaking.

"The lads caught a groom and two maids trying to sneak away with a stolen horse and some gold cups." One of the guards reported.

"The battle's first traitors." Cersei said softly. "Have Ser Ilyn see to them. Put their heads on spikes outside the stables as a warning." The guards nodded and left. "The only ways to keep the small folk loyal is to make certain they fear you more than they do the enemy." Cersei said, turning back to Anari and Sansa. "Remember that if you ever hope to become a queen." She directed her words to Sansa, taking a sip of her wine, finishing what was in her cup.

"You said he was here to protect us." Anari said, referring to Ser Ilyn. Anari did not like Cersei's council. Her council meant people had to be in pain, or hurt, or living in fear. What of love? Love and respect with a combination of fear. Her family had ruled the North for centuries, and they hadn't once been challenged because they ruled well.

It was proven, considering their banners all answered when Robb had called upon them to march into war with the Lannisters. "He is," Cersei replied. "Traitors are a danger to us all." Cersei smiled. "More wine."

~

Not willing to just sit idly, Anari got up and went over to some of the other ladies, smiling softly. "Do not fear, my ladies." She said. "I am sure we will all be fine when the battle is over."

"How can you be sure?" One of them asked.

"Because we have brave men out there fighting to keep us safe." Anari replied. "Perhaps praying will help, what do you think?" She asked with a soft smile. The ladies all agreed, so they came together in a circle, Anari inviting Sansa over to join in. The ladies grabbed each other's hands, closing their eyes as they prayed.

Anari prayed that she and her sister live to see another day, and that whoever won the battle would treat her and her sister well. She also prayed that Sandor and Tyrion lived through the battle. If Stannis were to win, Anari would do her best to plead for the man to spare those she knew were good people.

"Anari, Sansa, come here little doves." Cersei said. Anari reluctantly left the women, encouraging them to continue praying until they were calm. If the Queen would do nothing to reassure them, then Anari would.

"My Queen." Sansa greeted for the both of them.

"What are you doing?" Cersei questioned.

"Praying." Anari replied.

"You're perfect, aren't you?" Cersei asked, glancing between them as she took a sip of her wine. "Praying. What are you praying for?"

"For the gods to have mercy on us all." Anari replied.

"Oh, on all of us?"

"Yes, your Grace."

"Even me?"

"Of course, your Grace." Anari didn't particularly pray for Cersei, but she prayed that her children, Tommen and Myrcella were shown mercy. So perhaps in doing so, she prayed for Cersei as well.

"Even Joffrey?" Cersei directed her question to Sansa.

"Joffrey is my-" Sansa was cut off before she could finish.

"Oh, shut up, you little fool." Cersei snapped, taking another sip of wine. "Praying to the gods to have mercy on us all. The gods have no mercy, that's why they're gods. My father told me that when he caught me praying." Cersei said, glancing away. "My mother had just died, you see. I didn't really understand the concept of death, the finality of it. I thought that if I prayed very, very hard, the gods would return my mother to me."

Despite not liking the woman, Anari pitied her. Cersei had been through a lot, that much Anari could not deny. But what she went through should not have defined her, it should have only made her stronger and pushed her to be smarter. Not bitter, jealous, and hateful.

"I was four." Cersei said quietly.

"Your father doesn't believe in the gods?" Sansa asked.

"He believes in them, he just doesn't like them very much." Cersei answered, holding her glass out for more wine. "One for them." She said to her wine pourer. "Here, sit, drink." Cersei urged. Both Sansa and Anari took small sips of their wine. "Not like that, drink girls." Anari nearly coughed when she drank more wine. "I should have been born a man, I'd rather face a thousand swords than be shut up inside with this flock of frightened hens."

Anari could respect that. She too desired battle, she wanted to be out there fighting for what she believed in. While she didn't like the Lannisters, she wished she could see battle, at least once. But she had to play the game, and to do that, she needed to keep up her façade of being a lady.

"They are your guests, under your protection." Sansa replied softly. "You asked them here."

"It was expected of me, as it will be of you if you ever become Joffrey's queen. If my wretched brother should somehow prevail, these hens will return to their cocks and crow of how my courage inspired them all, lifted their spirits."

Anari hadn't expected Cersei to sound so bitter at this. She was Queen regent, before that she was Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, she knew what the duties entailed of that title. While it may be her duty, she should do it with pride, because she was a queen. Anari didn't understand why Cersei would still be so bitter.

"And if the city should fall?" Anari asked, wondering what they would do if that were to happen.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Cersei asked her in return. 

They held eye contact for a moment, this time, Anari wasn't afraid to challenge her. Cersei wasn't a fighter, but Anari was. She had bared her teeth during the riots, and Anari would do it again if she had too. Cersei looked away first, for the first time realizing that, if it were to come down to it, she was no match for the wolf of the North. 

"The Red Keep should hold for a time, long enough for me to go to the walls and yield to Lord Stannis in person. If it were anyone else outside those gates, I might have hoped for a private audience, but this is Stannis Baratheon. I would have a better chance of seducing his horse."

Both Anari and Sansa were surprised by her words, Cersei taking note of their faces.

"Have I shocked you, little doves?" She asked. "Tears aren't a woman's only weapon. The best one's between your legs." Anari's face wrinkled at the very idea. She had barely gotten out of the riot in one piece, and had it not been for the Hound, she doubted she would have. "Learn how to use it." Cersei advised them. "Drink."

Anari and Sansa both drank from their glasses, Anari finding slight comfort in the wine as she listened to Cersei's words. While she didn't like the feeling in her head, Anari knew better than to make a scene over drinking wine. As for the Queen's council, Anari's mother would never be telling her any of this. Cersei sounded as if she has given up, that she has no hope left, but she'll be bitter to the end. That was not the North way, the Northern women would rise up should their men fall, because that's what they do, they fight.

"Do you have any notion of what happens when a city is sacked?" Cersei questioned.

Anari and Sansa shook their heads. They never learned about that, their father would never tell them stories of his battles, they'd hear it from the soldiers who returned as they drank their memories away with ale.

"No, you wouldn't, would you?" Cersei smiled faintly. "If the city falls, these fine women should be in for a bit of a rape. Half of them will have bastards in their bellies come the morning. You'll be glad of your red flower then." Cersei directed her words to Sansa. "When a man's blood is up, anything with tits looks good. And precious things like you will look very, very good." Anari's face hardened at this, something Cersei didn't miss. "Both of you will be like a slice of cake, just waiting to be eaten."

~

Having heard enough of Cersei's words, Anari went back to Shae, smiling at the woman as she stood next to her. "How are you holding?" Anari asked.

"As well as I can." Shae replied.

"The sword?" Anari whispered.

"Still hidden, I won't let anyone near it." Shae replied. She wasn't a fool, she had a dagger strapped to her leg under her skirts. Who was she to deny Anari a weapon? If anything, Anari's want for a sword made Shae like her even more. While Shae was a whore, she still heard men talk.

Young Lyanna Stark had wolf's blood, and Anari wasn't afraid to show that she had it too. Though, Shae hoped that Anari would not meet a fate such as her aunt. To die young was to only live half a life. And Anari didn't deserve that, she deserved better. And Shae would do what she could to make sure that happened.

"Good." Anari smiled. Just then, Cersei and Sansa walked over to them, still continuing their conversation.

"You were Robert's Queen." Sansa said softly.

"And you will be Joffrey's." Cersei replied. "Enjoy," She grinned without humor, taking notice of Shae standing next to Anari. "I don't think I know this one. Pretty." Shae curtsied with a soft smile, though Anari could see that it was fake. "That's the worst curtsy I've ever seen. Here, it's not difficult." Cersei curtsied. "I mastered it when I was four. Straighten your back and bend." Shae followed, doing it like Cersei did. "Better, you learn fast. How long have you been in Lady Anari's service?"

"A few weeks, your Grace."

"When did you leave Lorath?" Cersei questioned, causing Shae to pause. "I had a Lorathi handmaiden once. But she was a nobleman's daughter, you are not. When did you come to Westeros?"

"Ten years ago, your Grace."

"From Lorathi commoner to the Red Keep in years, all without learning how to curtsy. I imagine that's a very interesting story." Cersei took another drink of her wine. "What's your name?"

"Shae, your Grace."

"Tell us a story, Shae." Shae glanced at Anari who gave her a small nod.

"When I was young, I-"

"Your Grace!" Ser Lancel came into the room, wounded. His entry caused Cersei to abandon her torment in favor of hearing what has been going on. Even Anari was curious, because she wanted to know which outcome they would have.

"What news?" Cersei asked.

"The Imp has set the river afire." Lancel replied. "Hundreds of ships are burning, maybe more. Stannis' fleet destroyed, but..."

"But?"

"But his troops have landed outside the city walls."

"Where is Joffrey?"

"On the battlements with Lord Tyrion." Anari nearly smiled, that meant that Tyrion was alive and alright for now. Good. She hoped he would survive, because he was her only true ally as of right now. Tyrion was the only one to show her kindness, he's been trying to help her and her sister. Anari also hoped that Sandor would be alright.

Despite his cold and angered facade, Anari could see that he was still a man. A man who had heart and a man who cared. She knew he at least didn't like seeing the way she and her sister were treated. But, he had to follow his duty, because he had too, perhaps not because he wanted too.

"Bring him back inside at once." Cersei ordered.

"Your Grace..." Lancel trailed off.

"What?"

"The king's presence is good for morale."

"Bring him back to his chambers, now." Cersei ordered again.

"Not here?"

"With the women and children?" Cersei questioned. "Do you want him to be mocked for the rest of his life?"

"No, but I-"

"Now!" Cersei demanded, shoving at Ser Lancel forward. "Do you remember when I told you about Ser Ilyn? I lied." Cersei said as she turned back to the girls. "Do you want the truth? You want to know why he's really here?" She glanced at each of them. "He's here for us. Stannis may take the city, he may take the throne, but he will not take us alive."

While it was a morbid thought, Anari could understand where she was coming from. If what Cersei said was true, then there would be too many men to fight if she had any hope of protecting her sister. Men who have been trained in the art of war, where Anari only knew the basics of Water Dancing. 

While lethal, Anari knew she would be no match against a blood lusted soldier. So, unless she was certain Stannis and his men won't hurt her and Sansa, Anari was going to stay in the holdfast and wait for death to come.

 _Not today,_ Anari thought as she reached out for her sister. _Not today._

~

Anari was anxious for this battle to be over. She worried about those she knew, and she worried about her sister. She wasn't sure she could keep her promise of keeping her sister safe. While she had some training, she doubted she'd be a match for trained soldiers. Either way, Anari would rather die than let those men touch her or Sansa.

When Ser Lancel returned, he informed Cersei more of what was going on. Anari didn't hear the conversation, but she watched as Cersei shoved Lancel to the ground and took Tommen away with her. Seeing the Queen flee caused the other women to panic. Anari stood up, squeezing Sansa's hand when she felt Sansa squeeze her's.

"Don't be afraid." Anari said to them all. "The Queen has raised the drawbridge, this is the safest place we can be." She glanced around, walking over to gently run her fingers through one of the younger girl's hair. "The King is not hurt, he's fighting bravely. His knights have rallied behind him, they will save the city." She looked around again, offering a kind smile to them all.

Anari walked the room, offering each of them a smile and a gentle squeeze of the hand or arm. She offered small words of encouragement, and tried to soothe those who were frightened. Despite her own fear and her growing anger, Anari hid it well. These women needed her strength right now, so she did her best to give them just that.

"Shall we sing a hymn?" She asked them all. "Gentle mother, font of mercy save our sons from war, we pray." All of the women began to sing, Anari making her way back to Shae and Sansa.

"You must go," Shae said quietly. "Run to your chamber and bar your door. Stannis won't hurt you, this one will." She gestured to Ser Ilyn.

"Come with us," Anari whispered. Anari had grown fond of her handmaiden, Shae being one of the few people she knew she could trust. She wished to get to know the woman more if they were given the chance.

"I have to say goodbye to someone." Shae replied. She wouldn't leave without trying to see if Tyrion was okay. While she knew anything could happen during a battle, she worried for him. 

"The Queen said they'd rape everyone." Sansa said, even though Shae was Anari's handmaiden, Sansa had grown fond of her as well. The moment she met her, the woman had tried to help her hid her moon blood. Sansa and Anari had very few friends, and Sansa was beginning to count Shae as one of them. Shae smirked slightly as she lifted her leg and skirt.

"No one is raping me." She said, revealing the dagger she had there. "Go, run." She urged. Anari nodded, moving to take the sword she had hidden and grabbing Sansa's hand. The two ran from the room, through the halls. They both could see the fire and hear the sounds of battle.

It made Anari's heart pound as she led them to her chambers. "My room is further away from the battle, come." Anari urged. She also had Valkyrie there, she'd give Sansa the sword she carried now and she would wield the sword she knew how to actually use.

"Wait!" Sansa shouted, pulling Anari to her room. Sansa didn't take long as she grabbed the doll their father had given to her before his death. It was like having a piece of him with her, and right now she needed that comfort. Quickly, they ran to Anari's room. Anari barred the door, putting the sword down and moving to the chest that rested in her room.

"The Lady is starting to panic." Anari turned, unsheathing Valkyrie and pulling Sansa behind her. However, she relaxed when she saw it was only Sandor.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned softly. While she was glad to see he was alive, she wondered why he was in her room.

"Not here for long, I'm going." Sandor replied as he stood. He had to try, Sandor couldn't leave them without trying to see if they'd come with him.

"Where?" Anari asked, her eyes widening. If Sandor was to leave, then who would she have to help protect her from whoever tried to hurt her and Sansa? Sandor was one of the few people she could count on.

"Someplace that isn't burning. North, might be, could be."

"What about the King?" Sansa questioned softly.

"He can die just fine on his own," Sandor spat bitterly. "I can take you with me, take you to Winterfell. I'll keep you safe, do you want to go home?" Anari smiled, opening her mouth to agree. This was their chance, their chance to go home and leave King's Landing. They'd be with their family, they'd be safe.

"We'll be safe here." Sansa said quietly. "Stannis won't hurt us." Anari turned around to face her sister in disbelief.

"If Stannis doesn't win, then we'll still be prisoners under the Lannisters, is that what you want?"

"Look at me." Sandor barked slightly, walking closer. "Stannis is a killer, the Lannisters are killers, your father was a killer, your brother is a killer, your sons will be killers someday." He listed roughly. "The world is built by killers. So you'd better get used to looking at them."

"Sansa, this is our chance to leave, why stay and risk being under Joffrey's rule? Sandor won't hurt us, right?" Anari turned and looked at the King's guard member.

"Aye, I won't hurt yah." Sandor replied. However, Sansa wasn't swayed. Anari sighed softly as her sister shook her head. If Sansa wasn't leaving, she wasn't either.

"We're not going with you." Anari said softly. "If my sister won't go, then I won't either. My place is at her side, but thank you for your offer, it was very kind." Sandor grunted, surprised that they wouldn't jump at the chance to run away and never look back.

But he understood that if she couldn't convince Sansa to leave, then Anari wouldn't leave either. Sandor nodded once, going to the door when a hand stopped him. Anari turned him around with a small smile.

"I hope we meet again some day, Sandor Clegane. For truly you are a good man, I hope that one day you will see it. Be as safe as you can." Anari leaned up and kissed his cheek with a gentle smile. Sandor didn't know what to say, but he gave a small nod as he unbarred the door and left them there.

He felt like a fool, pining for a noble born woman who didn't want anything to do with him. Except she did, just not in the way he wished. Anari was a strong woman, and she was smart and beautiful. First woman he ever met to have actively sought him out to get to know him.

And now he was leaving her, because he couldn't just stand by the King anymore. Joffrey was a vicious and cruel boy, and Sandor had put up with his shit long enough. His only regret was leaving the Stark girls. Sandor hoped Anari was right, for he did hope to meet her again.

Anari sighed as she closed the door and rebarred it. Another ally gone, slowly, Anari was feeling more and more alone.

They should have left when they had the chance.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, guys!!
> 
> Enjoy! X

Anari and Sansa stood in the court as Joffrey named Tywin Lannister the new Hand of the King. Anari didn't really want to be there, but as sister to Sansa, Joffrey's bride to be, Anari had to be. Besides, she didn't feel comfortable leaving her sister unattended. Just because they had won the battle, that didn't mean Anari trusted anyone with her sister.

Anari was still a little upset with Sansa, considering they had the perfect opportunity to escape. But her sister made her choice, that didn't mean Anari wouldn't continue to look out for her. However, she did worry a little, considering Sandor would have looked out for the girls if someone was going to be much too cruel to them.

Anari knew the man had a good heart, once people got passed the façade he put on and the scars on his face, it was easy to tell. He saved her in small and big ways. Like when she was about to push Joffrey to his death, he stopped her under the pretense of wiping her split lip. He had been the one who came back for her when the riot happened.

She owed him a great debt, something she wasn't sure she could repay. Still, she hoped that wherever he was and whatever he was doing was something good. That he was at least alive and well. Anari genuinely hoped she could see him again some day. She was sure he would have quite the adventure.

Anari's eyes widened when the conversation turned to Joffrey marrying Margaery. "It would be an honor to return your love, but I am promised to another." Joffrey said after he heard her declaration of love. "A King must keep his word."

"Your Grace, in the judgement of your Small Council, it would be neither proper nor wise for you to wed the daughter of a man beheaded for treason." Grand Maester Pycelle said. "A girl whose brother is in open rebellion against the throne as we speak. For the good of the realm, your councilors beg you to set Sansa Stark aside."

"I would like to heed your wishes and the wishes of my people, but I took a holy vow." Joffrey said, glancing at Sansa. Anari held Sansa's hand, able to read through the lines. If Joffrey wasn't going to marry Sansa, then they would lose more of the limited protection they had. With the Hound gone, Tyrion no long Hand, the Stark girls would truly be on their own.

"Your Grace, the gods do indeed hold betrothal solemn, but your father, blessed be his memory, made this pact before the Starks revealed their falseness." Anari clenched her free hand, feeling her anger rise. She and her family were not false, the Lannisters were the real enemy. "I have consulted with the High Septon and he assures me that their crimes against the realm free you from any promise you have made to them in the sight of the gods."

"The gods are good," Joffrey smirked. "I am free to heed my heart. Ser Loras, I will gladly wed your sweet sister. You will be my Queen and I will love you from this day until my last day."

Sansa and Anari turned, while Anari was glad that Sansa didn't have to marry that monster, she was afraid of what was to come. That was part of their protection, by marrying Joffrey, they couldn't really be touched. If Sansa became Queen, then she'd have more power, she could do more. And Anari would be there to offer genuine advice, not the evils the others would tell her.

"My Ladies," Lord Baelish intercepted the two, offering a soft smile. "My sincerest condolences."

"They're right," Sansa sighed. "I'm not good enough for him." Sansa was slowly learning, remembering that Anari had told her to play the game. That in order to survive, they had no choice now. However, Anari was far much better at it than her, considering she had been doing it since their father was still alive.

"You shouldn't say that," Lord Baelish said softly. "You'll be good enough for many things. He'll still enjoy beating you, and your sister." He glanced at Anari, watching as she leveled her gaze with him. "And now that you're a woman, hell be able to enjoy you in other ways as well."

"But if he's not marrying me..." Sansa trailed off. It was a silly thought, but it gave the young girl hope. Hadn't she and her sister endured enough? What would be the point in keeping them there? 

"He'll let you go home?" Lord Baelish finished. It was a cute idea, but that wasn't how Joffrey was. "Joffrey's not the sort of boy who gives away his toys. You have a tender heart, both of you." He smiled. "Just like your mother did. I can see so much of her in you both. She was like a sister to me, for her sake, I'll help you get home."

"King's Landing is our home now." Anari replied softly. Ever since her father told her that it was Lord Baelish who betrayed them, she had been weary of the man. She had done her best to avoid him, but he figured out how to get to them. She had no trust for the man, the building friendship between them gone the instant Ned told her what he did.

"Look around you," Lord Baelish said, coming close to lower his voice more. "We're all liars here, and every one of us is better than you."

Anari's eyes narrowed slightly before she smiled kindly at the man. "If everyone here is a liar, that includes you, Lord Baelish." She replied calmly. "Come Sansa, I promised to walk with you in the gardens." She offered him another smile before she and Sansa left him there. Anari knew that she had to be careful with a man such as Lord Baelish, so she hoped she hadn't overstepped her boundaries.

But her ire towards the man had caused her to say those words. He was the one responsible for her father's death. She would never forgive him for that, no matter what he did. However, Anari wouldn't let him know that she knew what he had done. No, that'd be too easy. This game wasn't easy, and she was still just a beginner.

~

After their walk through the gardens, Anari went in search of someone she had yet to meet. She found him wandering the halls, so after a breath of courage, Anari approached him. "Lord Varys." She greeted with a smile.

"Lady Anari," Varys greeted back. "It is wonderful to see that you are well after what had happened last night." Varys had kept his eye on the Stark girls for a while now, but he was waiting before he actually did anything or helped them in any way.

"Indeed," Anari nodded once. "I am sorry I had not previously had the opportunity to speak with you."

"It is quite alright, my Lady." Varys smiled. "Would you care to walk with me?"

"I would be delighted, my Lord." The two walked side by side in silence for a moment. "I wish I was here for pleasantries, for I am certain I would enjoy having conversations with you, but I have something I must ask."

"I figured that was why you sought me out." Vary replied. He knew better than to think she came to him just for a leisurely chat. "What is it that you think I may do for you?"

"I was wondering, is there a possibility to smuggle my direwolf out of King's Landing?" Anari hadn't had the chance to see Shadow in a while. She knew that the wolf was alive, but because she could barely protect her sister, she didn't want to add her direwolf to the list either. It would be better to send her into the wild where she belonged if the beast had any hope to survive.

"Hmm," Varys hummed. He knew that the wolves were as close as family to the Starks, but was there really any gain in getting the beast out of there?

"Please, Shadow is not safe here. She would have a better chance out in the wild where she belongs." Anari pleaded softly. Glancing around for any unwanted ears, she leaned in closer. "It's one less thing the Lannisters can hold over me." She whispered.

"Ah," Varys nodded. Taking away yet another things the Lannisters could play with was one of the things Varys sought out to do. "Well, if that is the case, then perhaps I can do something for the creature."

"Thank you, I am trusting you with this." Anari admitted. "Please do not let my trust me misplaced." Varys smirked at her words.

"Do not worry, my lady," he said. "I am one of the more honest people in King's Landing. Fortunately for you, I am on your side, as I was your father's."

"You were on my father's side?" Anari asked in surprise, however, her expression hardened. "If that were true, then why didn't you help him?"

"I am not a hero." Varys replied. "I told that to your father. I have to look after myself, and if I helped him, my head would most likely be on a pike as well. Then who would you have to get your direwolf out of the city?"

Anari sighed softly before she nodded. "Very well," she said. "Thank you, Lord Varys."

"It was a pleasure, Lady Anari." Varys smiled genuinely. He wished he could have helped Ned more, but as he said, he wasn't a hero. But he could help his daughters, and he hoped that by sending the wolf out into the wild would help show that he was a friend, or at least an ally.

Anari smiled as she lowered herself in a small curtsey. Varys responded with a small bow watching as she began to walk away. "My Lord?" Anari questioned, turning back to face him. She had to see him, she thought she owed it to him. And if Varys was an ally, then she was sure he would tell her

"Yes?" Varys turned to look at her.

"Considering he is no longer Hand of the King, where would I find Lord Tyrion?" She asked, causing Varys to smile slightly.

~

Tyrion was in his room, exasperated as to how things had gone to complete shit. Right now, he was alone, so he was pretty much dying of boredom. He hated the small room he had right now, just because he wasn't Hand of the King anymore didn't mean that he deserved this. Without him and his plan, he doubted King's Landing would have survived Stannis' attack.

A knock brought him out of his thoughts, causing his brows to furrow. He didn't know who would visit him besides Lord Varys, Shae, or his sister to torment him. Getting up from his place, Tyrion grabbed the stool that was there to look through the face gate. He was surprised to see Anari's smiling face on the other side.

Pulling the guard closed, Tyrion got off the stool to open the door. "Lady Anari, what a surprise."

"Lord Tyrion," Anari greeted. "I heard that you were wounded in the battle, I worried that it was something serious, so I am glad that you are alright."

"Yes, it takes more than a strike to the face to keep me down." Tyrion joked lightly. Anari smiled softly as she glanced around the room. "I am... sorry to hear that Sansa and my nephew will no longer be marrying."

Anari glanced back at him, a small smile on her face. "You don't have to lie to me, my Lord. We both know that we are relieved that she does not have to be wife to him." Tyrion smiled as well, nodding his head slightly. "Truth be told, I would have liked to have thought he'd allow us to return to Winterfell, but I know that he wouldn't think of doing such a thing."

"I'm afraid not," Tyrion agreed. It was then that he saw just how tired Anari truly was. While she did her best to wear it well, he could see that everything was taking a toll on her. She's been so concerned for her sister's wellbeing, that she is forgetting her own. "My lady, are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Of course, my Lord." Anari replied. "I have been better, I suppose, but I am well."

"You can trust me, Anari," He said. "Are you alright?" Anari's expression dimmed slightly as she looked away, her shoulders dropping as she sighed.

"No," she replied quietly. "I'm just..." Anari covered her face in shame. Tyrion frowned as Anari did her best to compose herself. "I'm sorry, my Lord." This was neither the time nor place to allow her emotions to get the better of her. Anari would only allow herself to really feel anything during the night. 

More often than not, Anari would softly weep herself to sleep. Or she'd lay awake for hours, her mind too busy to even try falling asleep. She could get essence of nightshade, but Anari didn't want that to become a habit, so she silently endured her sleep troubles as well.

"No, don't be." Tyrion said, if anything, he felt honored to see her mask crumble just a little. It meant she trusted him enough to show him what she had been trying to hide for so long. "My Lady, you are safe with me. I am sorry I cannot do more to help you and your sister."

"I just worry so much for her." Anari said quietly. "My mother charged me with the care of my sisters and I've already failed Arya. I don't want to fail Sansa."

"I doubt you could, my Lady." Tyrion said. "You have done so much for her already, I am sure she sees that." Anari smiled faintly as she sighed. "Would you care to sit, my lady?"

The two walked over and sat down, Tyrion genuinely wishing he could do more to help her. But now that he was no long Hand, he had little power. They talked for a while, mostly Tyrion spent the time trying to cheer Anari up. It seemed to work, considering she was smiling and looking less stressed.

Tyrion told her a particularly complex joke, which took her a moment to understand. "Is it?" Anari asked, tilting her head to the side. When Tyrion nodded slightly with a triumphant smirk. A large smile over took Anari's face as she laughed, covering her mouth to muffle the sound a little. Tyrion couldn't help but smile as well.

Anari looked quite pretty when she smiled. Well, truth be told, Anari Stark was quite the beauty period. Sansa was usually the one who was recognized for her looks, but Anari was beautiful as well. While that may be the truth, Tyrion wondered why he suddenly thought that.

"Thank you, my Lord." Anari said softly, the smile still on her face.

"Whatever could you be thanking me for?" Tyrion asked.

"You've made me smile today, to be quite honest, I'm not sure I have smiled like this since Winterfell." Anari admitted. Tyrion smiled sadly, watching as Anari rose. "Perhaps we can do this again, my Lord. I quite enjoy your company."

"And I find myself enjoying yours, my Lady." Tyrion smiled as he stood. The two walked towards his door, Anari turning with a wide smile.

"The scar suits you, I think." Anari said softly.

"Tah," Tyrion scoffed lightly. "'Tis but a reminder of a battle I was barely a part of."

"I was told once that scars mean men are brave," Anari replied. "You were very brave doing what you have, Lord Tyrion. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Offering another smile at Tyrion's slightly stunned look, Anari left his room. Anari found that her smile didn't leave her face for quite some time.

Long had it been since she was genuinely happy. To think it was a Lannister who put a smile on her face when it was a Lannister King who had wiped it away in the first place. Sansa was right, Joffrey was nothing like Robert, not in looks nor actions. He was a lion, a Lannister. But so was Tyrion.

Anai supposed that not all of the people in that house were terrible, Tyrion proving it easily. Sighing softly, Anari made her way to her room. It had been a while since she was alone, so she decided to take comfort in the silence. However, it was interrupted by Sansa entering her room with a smile.

"Sansa," Anari greeted with a smile of her own.

"Would you like to join me to watch the ships leave?" Sansa asked. She seemed excited for that, and Anari didn't want to deprive her sister of her own joy. If watching the ships made her happy, then they'd watch the ships.

"Of course," Anari nodded, getting up from her chair and walking with Sansa to the bay. Shae was there, doing as Anari asked and shadowing Sansa. The three ladies sat down, looking at all of the ships.

"Dorne." Sansa said as she looked a one of the ships. "It's going to Dorne."

"Why Dorne?" Anari asked.

"It's carrying silk and it's supposed to bring back wine in exchange." Sansa explained. "But it's not coming back, the captain is tired of risking his life so King's Landing's Lords and Ladies can get drunk on better wine than they deserve." Anari smirked slightly, having an idea of which lady in particular she was talking about. "He's going to stay in Dorne, wait out the winter where it's beautiful and warm."

"I met some people in Dorne who weren't so beautiful and warm." Shae said. She hadn't wanted to be there, but she wanted to also stand guard over the girls. However, despite knowing Anari could handle herself quite well, she just wanted to be sure.

"Don't ruin the game." Anari said playfully.

"I told you, I don't want to play." Shae said, directing her words to Sansa.

"What about that one there?" Anari asked, trying to keep the mood light. She didn't want to have the day ruined just because of a silly game. Anari was sure that she and Sansa were allowed at least one good day out of the many horrible ones.

"It's going to Volantis." Shae replied.

"Why?" Sansa asked, thinking the handmaiden was going to play along.

"Because when I got on a ship in Volantis, it looked like that one." Shae replied.

"That's not how the game works." Sansa complained. "You're not supposed to just blurt out the right answer. You've got to invent a story about where the ship is going and why."

"Why should I make up a story when I know the truth?" Shae asked.

"Because the truth is always either terrible or boring." Anari replied quietly. Sansa and Shae glanced at her, but she gave them a faint smile in return. She hadn't meant to put a somber mood on their good day. Anari was just tired, tired of it all really.

"Lovely day for it." A voice interrupted. The three of them turned and saw Lord Baelish, he had a small smile on his face, one that Anari used to find just a touch charming. That was, until he revealed his true intentions and where his real loyalties lied. "Watching the ships." He clarified.

"Lord Baelish." Anari greeted.

"I saw your mother not long ago." He said, glancing at the two Stark girls. "She's very eager to see you both." He smiled. "And your sister."

"Arya?" Anari asked, standing up with wide and hopeful eyes. "She's alive?" Sansa stood as well, wondering what happened to her younger sister. Both of them worried about their family, they knew that Robb and their mother were alright, but they had no news of Arya. So, even if Lord Baelish wasn't the most trustworthy man, if he had any news on Arya, Anari wanted to hear it.

"You said you'd take us home." Sansa said. She could see the days beginning to wear on her sister, that her smiles and laughs were so few. That she looked tired despite having an ever present polite and lady like smile on her lips. Her eyes were dulled, when they once shone brightly.

While Sansa would be forever grateful to her sister for what she has done for her, Sansa worried for her too. Anari was part of the only family she had left, and she didn't want to see her suffer.

"You said King's Landing was your home." Lord Baelish replied as he walked closer, Shae giving them a moment alone, though she watched them closely from where she stood. "You are property of the crown, stealing you would be treason. If you were to tell just one person..."

"We won't tell anyone." Anari said. If Sansa was ready to leave now, then she was going to take advantage of the opportunity. She wanted to leave, and she was going to do whatever she could to do so. She wanted to be with her family, she wanted her mother to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

Anari has tried to be strong, but she wasn't sure she could keep it up for much longer. "How do I know?" Lord Baelish asked. While he took satisfaction in seeing them ask for his help, he couldn't help but also want to teach them. Both of them held promise in being good liars and good at playing the game.

"Because I'm a terrible liar, you said so yourself." Sansa replied.

"Why would I tell anyone about leaving the city? That would put my sister and I in danger, I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." Anari replied. "Please, Lord Baelish." Anari felt slightly sick pleading to the man who helped murder her father, but what choice did she have? She already lost one opportunity to leave with one of the few men she trusted, so she wasn't going to give up this one. "Tell us what to do, tell us when."

"I'm waiting for word on an assignment that will take me far away from the capital." Lord Baelish said after a tense pause. To hear Anari plead for his help... well, how could he resist?

She was beautiful and strong willed, Anari was also smart, and kind. She was something Petyr desired, and he had a feeling he'd have better luck with Anari or Sansa than he ever did with their mother. He'll always love Cat, but he was beginning to find himself desiring Anari more and more as the days pass.

"When I set sail, I might be able to take you with me, but you'll need to be ready at a moment's notice." He said seriously, glancing at both of them.

A little further away, Shae stood with Ros as the two watched the three talk. "Your one of their handmaidens?" Ros asked.

"Yes, I am Lady Anari's." Shae replied.

"Yet you are with them both?"

"I go where Anari tells me." Shae replied, glancing at the woman. "You're his..."

"I help manage his affairs." Ros replied. "He's an important person."

"All three of them are." Shae said, turning to look at the girls. She didn't like leaving them alone with Lord Baelish, but she had no choice but to allow it for the time being.

"I grew up in the shadow of their father's castle." Ros said quietly. "The day Anari was born, they rang the bells from sunrise till sunset, the same for Sansa." Ros assessed Shae before smiling slightly. "We've both done rather well, you and I."

"Yes,"

"Given where we started."

"And where is that?" Shae asked, turning back to face Ros.

"It's not easy for girls like us to dig our way out." Ros replied. "Watch out for them." She warned Shae. Ros had known of the two Stark's for a long time, and she would hate to see them treated even worse than they already were. So, she figured she would help them out in a small way, by warning Shae about Lord Baelish.

"I always do."

"Watch out for them with him."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I should be back to it! X

For once, Shae was with Anari, helping her get dressed for the day. "I still don't believe it." Shae said as she tied the dress behind Anari.

"He didn't want anything." Anari repeated. "He just takes an interest because he loved my mother."

"Men only want one thing from a pretty girl." Shae replied. "And he has his pick of you and Sansa."

"Lord Baelish is not in love with me or my sister." Anari's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Love is not the thing he wants."

"He's... he's too old." Anari said, trying to come up with an excuse and to also hide her growing discomfort. If Lord Baelish was taking an interest in her or her sister for any othe reason than her mother, then Anari felt as though she may be sick. He was the man who betrayed her father, she could not and would not forgive him for that.

"They never see it that way." Shae replied. "He didn't ask you to do something for him? Spy on someone or-"

"No." Anari said. It was true, Lord Baelish asked for nothing in return. Truth be told, Anari found that slightly suspicious as well. Though, she didn't voice her concern, not wanting to risk losing her and Sansa's only chance to leave.

"If he does ask you for anything or try anything or touch you, I want you to tell me." Shae said seriously.

"Why?" Anari asked.

"I will make him stop."

"I think I can handle myself quite well," Anari smiled slightly. Shae smiled back, knowing that she could. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door and a guard stuck his head in.

"Ser Loras Tyrell, my Lady."

"Send him in." Anari smiled slightly.

"Lady Anari," Ser Loras greeted.

"Ser Loras." Anari smiled politely.

"My sister invites you and the Lady Sansa to take the air with her and our grandmother, the Lady Olenna, in the gardens." Loras smiled. "May I escort you to them?" Anari nodded, taking his offered arm. Loras informed her that he had already taken Sansa there, and that they were waiting on her.

"I believe you grow more beautiful every day, Lady Anari." Loras smiled. Anari smiled politely at the compliment. She knew of Loras' predilections, but she didn't hold it against him. Whoever he chose to give his affection too was none of her business. Besides, if he was happy, why should it really matter?

"You are too kind, Ser Loras." She replied. "You probably don't remember the first time we met. At the Hand's tourney, you gave my sister, Sansa, your favor. A rose, a red rose."

"Of course I did." Loras smiled faintly, barely remembering that part of that day, considering he had nearly felt the wrath of the Mountain, only to be saved by the Hound. Soon enough, Anari and Loras arrive where Margaery, Sansa, and Olenna waited.

"You're such a dear," Olenna smiled.

"I take my leave," Loras smiled. "Lady Anari."

"Thank you, Ser Loras." Anari smiled as she turned to face Margaery and Olenna.

"Come," Margaery grinned as she took Anari's hand, leading her over to her grandmother. "Lady Anari, it is my honor to present my grandmother, The Lady Olenna of House Tyrell."

"Kiss me child." Anari smiled as she leaned forward to place a soft kiss to the woman's cheek. "It's so good of you to visit me and my foolish flock of hens."

"We're very sorry for your losses." Margaery said softly, glancing at the sisters.

"And I was sorry when I heard of Lord Renly's death, Lady Margaery." Anari replied. "He was very gallant."

"Yes, and charming and very clean." Olenna replied. "He knew how to dress and smile and somehow this gave him the notion he was fit to be king." She huffed as the four of them moved to the chairs and where they were set to have tea and eat pastries and cheese as they spoke.

"Renly was brave and gentle, grandmother." Margaery said. "Father liked him and so did Loras."

"Loras is young and good at knocking men off horses with a stick, that doesn't make him wise." Olenna replied. "As for your fathead father,"

Anari struggled to contain her amusement at the woman's words. Anari could tell she was going to like this woman. "Grandmother!" Margaery scolded. "What will Anari and Sansa think of us?"

"They might think we have some wits about us," Olenna replied. "One of us, at any rate. It was treason, I warned them. Robert has two sons and Renly has an older brother. How can he possibly have any claim to that ugly iron chair?" Olenna asked. "We should have stayed well out of all this if you ask me. But once the cow's been milked, there's no squirting the cream back up her udders. So here we are to see things through." Olenna turned to the Stark girls. "What do you say to that Anari?"

"Shall we have some lemon cakes?" Margaery asked, trying to change the subject.

"Lemon cakes are my favorite." Sansa smiled.

"So we've been told." Olenna replied. "Do you know my son?"

"The Lord of Highgarden?" Anari questioned. "I haven't had the pleasure."

"Hmm," Olenna hummed. "No great pleasure, believe me." Olenna rolled her eyes. "A ponderous oaf, his father was an oaf as well. My husband, the late Lord Luthor. He managed to ride off a cliff whilst hawking. They say he was looking up at the sky and paying no mind to where his horse was taking him. And now my son is doing the same, only this time, he's riding a lion instead of a horse."

There was a heavy pause after that, no one really sure what to say. Anari sent Sansa a gentle smile to comfort her. The silence paused when Olenna broke it.

"Now, I want you to tell me the truth about this royal boy, this Joffrey." Anari and Sansa exchanged glances, unsure of what to say. Anari tensed at the mention of Joffrey, unable to help it. She and her sister had been at the mercy of the vicious boy, and to have to explain how he was like to his wife to be... Anari knew it would be difficult.

"I-I..." Sansa said, unsure. She looked to her sister for guidance, but she saw that Anari was drawing a blank as well. For what good things could they say about him? All Joffrey had ever done was hurt them.

"You, you." Olenna replied,though her tone was insistent, she had been able to see the obvious discomfort on their faces.

"Who else would know better? We've heard some troubling tales, is there any truth to them?" Margaery questioned.

"Has this boy mistreated you?" Olenna asked, which earned more silence. "Has he ripped out your tongues?"

"King Joffrey, his Grace is very fair and handsome and as brave as a lion." Sansa said nervously.

"Yes, all Lannisters are lions." Olenna scoffed lightly. "And when a Tyrell farts, it smells like a rose."

"But how kind is he?" Margaery questioned.

"How clever? Has he a good heart, a gentle hand?"

"I'm to be his wife, I only want to know what that means."

"Bring me some cheese." Olenna ordered their server.

"Cheese will be served after the cakes, my lady."

"The cheese will be served when I want it served." Olenna snapped which caused the man to nod as he left to get the cheese platter. "Are you frightened children?" When Anari nodded slightly for them both, Olenna smiled. "No need for that. We're only women here. Tell us the truth, no harm will come to you."

"Our father always told the truth." Anari replied softly.

"Yes, he had that reputation," Olenna nodded. "And they named him traitor and took his head."

"Joffrey," Sansa said, a bite to her tone. "Joffrey did that. He promised he would be merciful and he cut my father's head off." Anari grabbed Sansa's hand as she heard her sister choke slightly with her rising emotions.

"He said that was mercy." Anari continued for her sister, knowing Sansa couldn't continue on her own. "He took us up on the walls and made us look at it. When I said perhaps our brother would gift us his head in return, he had his guard strike me." Anari's eyes welled with angry tears.

"Go on," Olenna insisted, wanting to hear more. She didn't like what she was hearing, having known Ned and Catelyn Stark well.

"We can't." Anari said, catching herself. "We never meant..." Suddenly Anari worried that she would be punished for her words. She barely knew these people, and yet she was telling them about the kind of monster Joffrey was. Did Anari accidently endanger herself and her sister? "Our father was a traitor, our brother as well. We have traitors blood, please don't make us say anymore."

Anari was beginning to panic, which caused Sansa to worry. Usually her older sister was more level headed and good under pressure, but seeing her so afraid scared her. "She's terrified, Grandmother." Margaery said softly. "They both are, look at them."

"Speak freely, children." Olenna said. "We would never betray your confidence, I swear it." The Lady promised.

Olenna didn't like hearing how badly these two young women were being treated. But she admired their strength despite their fear.

"He's a monster." Anari whispered.

"Anari knows it more than I, she's protected me from him." Sansa said quietly. "I owe her a great deal. She's taken beatings for me and stood up for me when I was too scared to do it myself."

"Ah," Olenna nodded. "That's a pity." She, too, had heard of what Anari had been doing for her sister. She was sure that everyone had heard about it. A wolf standing up to the lions, if anything, it made the Lady of Highgarden impressed. 

"Please don't stop the wedding." Anari said, afraid that their words had endangered what was going on.

"Have no fear," Olenna smiled. "The Lord Oaf of Highgarden is determined that Margaery shall be Queen. Even so, thank you for the truth." Anari and Sansa took calming breaths, Anari more worried than Sansa. "Ah, here comes my cheese."

~

In going back to his room, Tyrion sighed when he heard a familiar voice. "My lion."

"We've spoken of this." Tyrion said. "You cannot come here."

"But you said I should come to you with any problems." Shae replied.

"Did anyone see you?" Tyrion questioned.

"No."

"You're sure? My father does not make idle threats. Having you killed would be the high point of his week, you have to be absolutely certain." Shae nodded, causing Tyrion to sigh again. "Alright, what is this problem?"

"I'm worried about the Stark girls." Shae replied. "When they spoke with Lord Baelish, his friend warned me about him."

"Baelish doesn't have friends."

"I don't know her name," Shae replied.

"Oh, Ros?" Tyrion questioned. "The redhead?"

"How do you know her?" Shae narrowed her eyes.

"I try to know as many people as I can, you never know which one you'll need." Tyrion replied.

"She's a whore."

"Yes, well, we shouldn't be judgmental about these things."

"You fucked her," Shae accused.

"Oh please." Tyrion smiled slightly, sighing when Shae only glared at him. "Alright, yes, I fucked her ones... twice." Shae scoffed, turning away. "But since I met you, my lady, I've been with no one else."

"Was she good? Did you like her?"

"Not as much as I like you, obviously, or she'd be the one torturing me right now." Tyrion replied. "What did she say about Littlefinger?"

"That the girls shouldn't trust him."

"Is there an idiot in any village who trusts Littlefinger?"

"We have to protect them."

"We can't." Tyrion replied. He wished he could, but he was not in the position to do so. "Now that the Lannisters have discarded her, Sansa will have many suitors. As will Anari, great beauties with a very old name."

"Great beauties?" Shae asked. "Oh, great beauties?"

"Yes, they are, objectively, very." Tyrion replied. "Their faces are quite pleasing to other men and to women, people in general. But not to me, of course. I only have eyes for you."

"You pervert," Shae replied. "You want them? Those children?"

"Well, Anari's not a child." Tyrion pointed out which caused Shae to glared at him harder. "I don't even want to talk about them."

"But you are."

"Only because you're making me." Tyrion dug himself in a hole, but it was all sorted a few minutes later. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He couldn't help the Stark girls, he was no longer in a position of power so there wasn't much he could do. However, perhaps he could speak to his father and work something out.

He doubted it would work, but he had to try. He owed it to them.

~

As she wandered the halls, Anari was stopped briefly by Lord Varys. "It is done, my Lady. Your wolf has been safely taken from King's Landing and brought to the wild where she belongs."

"Are you sure?" Anari askes hopefully.

"Indeed, I payed the men very well as well as called in a few favors." Varys smiled slightly. "Now, excuse me, my lady, but I have things to attend to."

"Thank you, Lord Varys." With a curtsy and bow, the two parted ways. Anari was relieved that Shadow was out of King's Landing and much safer in the wild. Anari was sad that she had to part with her wolf, but she knew it was for the best. She hoped she would see the creature again some day.

It seemed as if Anari was hoping for a lot of things, but most of them didn't seem likely.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys. Didn't mean to do that, I hope you enjoy! X

Anari sat with Sansa and Margaery as they watched Ser Loras spar. It was a good plan they had made, marry Sansa to Ser Loras and have both of the Starks taken to Highgarden. Since Anari didn't make it a secret that she was guardian of her sister in her mother's place, she was the one who had the authority to give permission to have the wedding happen.

The older Stark much preferred this plan over what Lord Baelish was trying to do. With the Tyrells, she had possible allies she could trust. Anari never would nor could trust Lord Baelish after learning what he had done to her father. She would always resent him, because he helped murder one of the most noble men in all of Westeros.

"He's such a splendid fighter," Sansa said softly, breaking the silence. "Do you have any idea when we might..." Sansa trailed off, not wanting unwanted ears to hear the true nature of their plans. Sansa also felt more safe with this plan, the one she and Anari made with lord Baelish had been made so quickly and without much thought other than leaving Kings Landing.

Sansa knew Anari didn't trust Lord Baelish, and Sansa knew better than to trust him herself. While she still may be new to all of these games and schemes and lies, Sansa was smarter than most gave her credit for. Though, she supposed that was good, because it meant that she could use that to her advantage.

Sansa was slowly learning to play the game, though she was very new at it and not nearly as good as Anari, she was learning. By watching her sister and how she handled things, Sansa was able to get an idea as to what worked and what didn't. She could use her known naivety as a tool.

People felt more inclined to trust those they deemed unimportant or too knew to the game. Because what would Sansa do with information? Anari, no one knew about, because she was an obvious wild card, her only weakness being Sansa. And Sansa knew she was her sister's weakness, but she was trying to show her sister that she could be strong too, she was just finding it hard to tell her considering they hardly get a few moments alone together.

"I'll plan the seed as soon as Joffrey and I are married." Margaery assured. "It should grow quickly."

"Joffrey won't let us leave," Anari said. "He has too many reasons to keep us here." It was one of her many worries, worries that she knew wouldn't be quelled any time soon. Even though she was more trusting of the Tyrells, she still worried she was putting faith in the wrong people. Her father put his trust into the wrong people and he died for it, Anari didn't want to make the same mistake.

While she loved her father and missed him dearly, Anari knew he could have done something different. Ned trusted Littlefinger when he shouldn't have, perhaps if he ahd consulted his oldest daughter, let her help him, he may still be alive. But even then, Anari didn't really know what her father was doing before his death, because he didn't let Anari help.

Anari wanted to help her father, but he didn't want her involved. Part of her knew it was probably for the best that she wasn't. Because it left her able to keep Sansa safe. Not a day went by, however, that Anari didn't think about Arya. She missed her little sister, and Anari could help the overwhelming guilt that she was there to protect her.

But, Anari knew that if any of them were able to survive out in the world it would be Arya. She was strong, fierce, and wild. Arya was a true wolf, having the Wolfs-Blood that their aunt Lyanna had. Anari often wondered if she had the Wolfs-Blood too, but she never dwelled on it for too long.

"And only one to let you go." Margaery comforted. She could see the worry in Anari's eyes, that behind the strong front she layed out for all to see, she truly was a frightened girl. Margaery had heard whispers of the lengths Anari has gone to protect her sister, how she was the one who took all of the beatings, how she was the one who got Sansa out of the riot to face a cruel fate only to be rescued herself.

Margaery admired Anari for that, and she wanted to do what she could to help her and Sansa. Despite what people thought of her, Margaery did care, and she was growing to care greatly for the Stark girls. And she would do everything in her power to get them out and keep them safe.

Anari looked at Margaery, trying not to let it show just how terrified she truly was. However, she knew that she was failing because of the soft look on Margaery's face. This plan was another chance to get out of King's Landing, and so far the others had been taken from her. She only hoped that this wouldn't be one of them. "And what reason is that, my Lady?"

"Because it would please me." Margaery grinned softly, turning her attention back to her brother. Anari let out a soft sigh as she turned and watched Ser Loras spar. She longed for a fight, to spar and to use the skills she had.

Sparring cleared her mind, it helped her think and she felt free. When she sparred with Jon, the two of them would often use it as an outlet for their frustrations and to just lose themselves in a spar rather then let their thoughts consume them. With Syrio, Anari learned so much, not only just how to fight like a Bravvosi, but she also learned more philosophy. 

Later that day, Anari was called to meet with Lord Baelish to discuss some matters. Anari knew he wanted to plan more for their escape, but with the new plan between the Tyrells, Anari had to figure out a way to convincingly lie to one of the best liars in King's Landing.

The two sat in a part of the gardens that faced the open water where a ship was sailing forward towards the bay, a mockingbird sitting proudly on the sail. "She may not be the grandest ship in the world, or the fastest, but she's mine." Lord Baelish said. "I always wanted a ship, now I want a dozen." Anari offered a small smile as he turned his head to look at her. "Strange, isn't it?"

"What is?" Anari questioned. She wanted nothing more than to be far away from this man, but she had no choice, really. So, Anari would endure and do her best to keep herself and her sister safe. If he could betray and figure out a way to murder people, what chance did she have against this man should she cross him?

"It doesn't matter what we want, once we get it, then we want something else." Anari tried not to notice the way he watched her, Shae's words coming to the forefront of her thoughts. Anari glanced away, feigning being flattered when she really tried to hide her disgust. "Your hair is different." He pointed out, his eyes lingering on her frame.

"Is it?" Anari asked softly.  _Play the game,_ she thought to herself.  _It's your only chance_.

"Lady Margaery wears it similar to this." Not that he was complaining, for Anari looked stunning done up the way she was. She looked ravishing, dressed in a flowing dress allowing some of her smooth pale skin to show. Lord Baelish had to keep reminding himself to stay focused on his plan.

"Many ladies wear it this way." Anari smiled faintly. If she was to play the game, she must look the part. Which meant wearing her hair and clothes similar to that of a  _'Southern Beauty'_  even though she felt her hair was worn much too tightly and with far too many braids than necessary.

"I have good news," Lord Baelish said with a small smile. "I'll be leaving the city soon."

"You still want us to come with you?" Anari asked, not only curious, but also trying to figure out a way to get out of it. She knew of his strange... affections for her, still thinking it may have to do with the fact that he loved her mother. However, Anari was starting to think that, that wasn't the case anymore.

"It's not the question of what I want," Lord Baelish replied. "It's what you want." He smiled softly. "You want to go home, don't you?" Still feeling his gaze on her, Anari figured out a way to use his affections to her advantage.

"Of course, more than anything," Anari replied. "I want Sansa safe and out of King's Landing, but... maybe it would be better to wait." She said. Lord Baelish frowned slightly, but waited for her to continue. "I've been thinking about how dangerous it would be," She began. "Not just for Sansa and I, but for you as well. I'd feel... terrible if anything were to happen to you, you've been so kind to me and my sister."

Lord Baelish smiled, glancing down for a moment before looking back at Anari. "I can't tell you how touched I am by your concern for my welfare." He replied. "I hope you know that I'm your friend, Anari, yours and Sansa's." He said softly. "Your true friend."

Petyr knew her words were a lie, already having informed the Lannisters about the plot to marry Sansa off. However, he wasn't sure if her concern for him was a lie. Part of him hoped not, the part that lusted for her hoped her concerns were genuine. However, his common sense and knack for spotting another person's lie warned him not to believe everything she said. 

"I do, Lord Baelish." Anari smiled softly. The audacity of this man was maddening, but his lies were good to those who couldn't spot them. And Anari was beginning to spot them, so, perhaps she could continue to use his liking for her to her advantage. She was beginning to see that, much like herself, his weakness was his heart.

While he was crafty and clever, Lord Baelish did slip up from time to time. He loved Catelyn, and it was obvious he would always care for her. But, now his attention was turning towards Anari, and she didn't like it. It practically made her skin crawl by the very thought, but she had to play to game, she and Sansa had to survive.

"Petyr." Lord Baelish said quietly, he wanted to hear her say his name. Most only called him Lord Baelish or Littlefinger, so he wanted to know what it would be like to hear her say his name. Anari resisted the urge to recoil as he gently took her hand in his, softly rubbing his thumb along her knuckles.

"Petyr." Anari smiled back as he placed a chaste kiss to her knuckles. He wished to linger more, but he didn't want to over do himself. So, he gently let go of her hand.

"If you wish to stay, then of course you will stay." He said. "We'll speak again when I return." Lord Baelish stood up, offering Anari a smile before he left her to watch the ship come into the bay. Once he was away, Anari sighed, her heart hammering in her chest as she kept her breathing in check, rubbing at her hand to get rid of the feeling of his lips on her skin.

~

Tyrion walked to the Small Council meeting with good news as to how they will fund the ' _Royal Wedding_ '. As he entered, he glanced at those present. "You're late." Tywin said lowly as the door closed.

"What's she doing here?" Tyrion asked in annoyance, noting that Cersei was in the room.

"Our business concerns her, too." Tywin replied. "Sit."

"You'll be pleased to learn that after one conversation with Olenna Tyrell, I've saved the crown hundreds of thousands on this wedding." Tyrion says, pleased with himself.

"Never mind that now," Tywin dismissed. "We have something important to discuss."

"I'm Master of Coin." Tyrion objected lightly. "Saving money is important." He smirked.

"Stop that," Tywin spat. "You're making me uncomfortable." Tyrion stopped speaking, allowing Tywin to talk. "Your sister has learned that your new friends the Tyrells are plotting to marry Sansa Stark to Ser Loras."

"Very well," Tyrion agreed. "She's a lovely girl, missing some of Loras' favorite bits, but I'm sure they'll make do."

"Your jokes are not appreciated." Tywin stated lowly.

"It wasn't my best, but-"

"I bring them into the royal fold, and this is how they repay me, by trying to steal the keys to the North out from under me."

"Sansa is the key to the North?" Tyrion questioned. "I seem to remember she has an older sister and an older brother."

"The Karstarks have marched home." Tywin replied. "The Young Wolf has lost half his army. His days are numbered, Theon Greyjoy murdered both his brothers. That makes Anari, not Sansa, the heir to Winterfell. I am not about to hand her over to the Tyrells."

"The Tyrell army is helping us to win this war." Tyrion said, surprised that his father would try to betray their guests and allies. "Do you really think it's wise to refuse them?"

"There's nothing to refuse," Tywin replied. "This is a plot, plots are not public knowledge. And the Tyrells won't carry this one out until after Joffrey's wedding. We need to act first and kill this union in its crib."

"And how do we do that?" Tyrion questioned, folding his hands on the table.

"We find Sansa Stark a different husband." Tywin replied, a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Wonderful." Tyrion replied without thinking about it.

"Yes, it is." Cersei smiled. Glancing between them Tyrion realized what they were talking about. They meant him, they wanted to marry Sansa to him.

"You can't mean it." He said.

"I can and I do." Tywin stated, nodding once.

"Joffrey's made these poor girl's lives miserable since the day he took their father's head. Now Sansa's final free of him and you give her to me?" Tyrion asked in disbelief. "That's cruel, even for you."

"Do you intend on mistreating her?" Tywin asked in return, raising an eyebrow. "The girl's happiness is not my concern, nor yours."

"She's a child!" Tyrion argued.

"She's flowered, I assure you." Cersei replied. "She and I have discussed it at length."

Tyrion looked at his family in outrage. This isn't right, nor is it fair. "There, you see?" Tywin asked. "You will wed her, bed her, and put a child in her. Surely you are capable of that."

"And if I refuse?" Tyrion asked, leveling his eyes with his father.

"You wanted to be rewarded for your valour in battle." Tywin said. "Sansa Stark is a finer reward than you could ever dare to hope for. And it is past time you were wed."

"I was wed." Tyrion stated coldly, a low growl in his voice as he glared at his father. "Or don't you remember?"

"Only too well," Tywin replied. "You should be thanking the Gods for this, this is more than you deserve. Tyrion will do as he's bid, as will you." He directed his last words to Cersei. "Tyrion will secure the North, and you will secure the Reach."

Tyrion didn't like this, he didn't like it at all. It was a good attempt at trying to be free and happy, of course Tywin and Cersei had found out. They had spies everywhere, watching everyone. It wasn't fair, he didn't want to be married to Sansa or Anari, not really. Because he knew it would only further crush them.

Besides, he was loyal to Shae. While she may be a whore, he still cared deeply for her and he didn't want to betray her. Though, Tyrion also couldn't help but wonder what the Stark girls were going to think. Because if he knew Anari, he knew she would be fuming. While she hadn't bared her teeth that often, Tyrion figured this would be one of those times.

She had proved it over and over again, Anari Stark was not one to cross.

~

As Anari gazed at the water, she was startled by Sansa rushing to her in tears. "Sansa, darling what is it?" Anari asked, wondering what could have happened.

"I am no longer to marry Ser Loras," Sansa cried. "Cersei is to marry him and I am to marry the Imp." Anari's brows came together as she held her sister.

"It's alright, perhaps I can catch Lord Baelish before he departs, maybe there is still time to escape." Anari tried to reassure her sister. However, as they looked at the water, Anari saw the familiar ship sailing away. She gaped, tears springing to her own eyes as she watched the ship sail.

 _No._  Their last chances to escape had vanished before their eyes. Gone in an instant. Everything Anari had done, had tried to do for her sister was for nothing. Sansa's tears renewed as she cried into her sister's shoulder. Turning her eyes back to the Keep, Anari grit her teeth together as she glared.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she held her sister, her anger beginning to rise.  _No._  Her sister was not going to do this. She was not going to be married off like a broodmare if Anari had anything to say about it. "It's alright, everything will be fine," Anari whispered, petting Sansa's hair to soothe her. "I'll make sure of it."

"How?" Sansa asked, pulling away a little to look at her. Don't do anything stupid, Sansa thought. While she would always be grateful to her sister for what she's done for her, Sansa didn't want her sister to suffer anymore than she should. Sansa was strong too, she could take some of the pain away, help her sister if she would just try to talk to her.

"Don't worry about that, now." Anari shushed. "Wait for me in my chambers, I have something I must do."

~

Sitting alone in his study, Tywin was surprised that someone dared enter without knocking or being called. However, as he glanced up when he heard the door burst open, he set his eyes upon a crying and fuming Anari Stark.

"Lord Tywin." She stated, her eyes hard and her resolve strong.

"Lady Anari, I must say, this is a surprise." Tywin replied as he leaned back in his chair, gently setting the pen in his hand down to give her his full attention. He never spoke to her, not really, so this was a genuine surprise. Though, he was sure of the reason as to why she was there, considering news in King's Landing spread like Wild Fire.

"Tell me now, are you behind this?" Anari asked, not in the mood for games.

"Behind what?" Tywin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Marrying my sister off, knowing what your grandson has done to both of us." Anari replied, walking closer so she stood opposite to him. While she was nervous to cross one of the most feared men in Westeros, Anari needed to show them all that a Wolf of the North shall never bow to a Southern Lion. Though she did know her place, but even so, she had to do this.

"Don't pretend that you weren't a part of the plans to marry your sister to Ser Loras." Tywin replied coldly. "I am doing this to secure the North, or haven't you figured that out?" He figured Anari was smart enough and mature enough to handle the truth.

She had more than proven herself a smart and strong young lady. So, while Tywin would still play the game to her, he knew better than to think of her as a fool. If she was brave enough to storm his office, then she deserved this courtesy. 

Anari fumed where she stood, her tears gone as the wolf stared down the lion before her. "So you think by marrying her to Lord Tyrion would do that?" Anari asked. "My brother is the King of the North, and he will never yield to you or any of the Lannisters."

"Careful," Tywin warned lowly. "That may be, but his days are numbered as we speak, having lost half his army." That worried her, but Anari made no outward sign of it. If Tywin was revealing things that were once unknown to her, then she wouldn't stop him. Intel was intel.

"If my brother is to die, then the North goes to me, not my sister." Anari said. Suddenly, it became clear as to how she could help her sister. Sansa didn't want to marry Tyrion, she had hardly spoken to the man and thought him to be just as horrid as his family. But Anari knew better. Leveling her eyes with the man, Anari spoke again. "Marry me to Lord Tyrion."

"What?" Tywin asked, only slightly startled by this. He hadn't expected this turn of events, though he couldn't say he minded.

"You want the North? The North goes to me after my brother. My sister is to stay with me at all times, as I am her guardian in my mother and father's absence. Marry me to Lord Tyrion instead of my sister." Anari stood tall, keeping her eyes on Tywin, not once faltering.

Tywin thought about it for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. He did say Anari was the key to the North, not Sansa. Everyone, including himself was so focused on marrying Sansa off that they were forgetting about Anari.

She was of age to marry and be bedded, while her weakness was her sister, Tywin was sure he could play her the way he wanted if he did it right. "Done," he said. Anari's shoulder's dropped slightly as she nodded. "All of this could have been avoided had your brother bent the knee to Joffrey." Tywin said, though his words didn't bother Anari.

"A wolf does not kneel before a lion." Anari said boldly, keeping her spark of both fear and satisfaction to herself as she watched hsi gaze harden. She had to tread carefully, where Joffrey hurt her in small ways, she knew that Tywin had the power to destroy her.

Bracing herself, Anari turned to leave. Though, Tywin didn't want her to leave thinking she had really won, nor did he want her to get the last word. Despite himself, even though her words angered him, Tywin couldn't help but appreciate her determination. "Your devotion to your sister will be your downfall." Tywin said at last.

Anari halted her steps before she turned to look at him again. "That may be, but until then, I will defend her till my last breath." Anari replied. "If I must take a hundred beatings, marry a thousand men. Nothing will stop be from keeping her safe... I suggest you remember that, Lord Tywin." Anari left without another word, leaving her threat open.

~

As Sansa and Margaery walked through the gardens together, they were stopped by one of Tywin's squires. On her way to Anari's room, Sansa had been stopped by Margaery. The older woman having expressed her genuine sadness and at the same time hopefulness. Margaery had pointed out that Tyrion was by far the best Lannister in King's Landing.

While Sansa knew that, her childish judgment was still in place. While she was growing up, some things were harder to ignore. Tyrion was not the prince or lord she imagined when she was set to marry.

"Lady Sansa, Lord Tywin wishes me to tell you that your engagement to Lord Tyrion has ended." The squire informed.

"H-how can that be?" Sansa questioned, stunned.

"You sister, Lady Anari, is to be wed to Lord Tyrion." The squire replied before he left. Margaery looked at Sansa in surprise and slight alarm as Sansa gasped in shock. Margaery hadn't counted on this happening, though she shouldn't be surprised.

Anari woudl do anything for her sister, and she did it again. Sansa had just got done telling her that Anari said she would try to fix this, yet they didn't count on her switching them out. Though, one question came to Sansa's mind as she recalled what her sister had told her only moments before.

_Anari, what have you done?_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

After his disastrous conversation with Shae, Tyrion was completely stressed. However, what didn't help was that shortly after, he had been informed that he was no longer to be wed to Sansa, but to  _Anari_.

While it was an admirable quality of her's, Tyrion wished she would stop putting herself through so much torture. Anari had done so much for her sister already, and yet she was prepared to face more. Taking her sister's place to marry him had made Tyrion quite upset.

Not because he didn't like Anari, it was quite the opposite. Tyrion liked Anari, respected her even. But it made it all the worse knowing that she was forced into this. It wasn't fair to anyone, and while he desperately wished he could do something to change it, he doubted he could. When his father's mind it made up, there was no changing it.

Unless he was offered a better deal. Which was probably the reason he was now engaged to Anari. Anari must have appealed to Tywin somehow to allow him to marry her off instead of Sansa. Sighing, Tyrion told Podrick to have Bronn brought to him so that they could speak together.

Tyrion wanted someone who wasn't directly involved to perhaps offer advice or something. At least someone he could vent too. When he arrived, Tyrion should have expected Bronn to be his usual crass and crude self. But that was why he liked the man, he supposed.

"She's a child." Tyrion said, though even he knew that was a poor excuse. Anari was of perfect age, really. But still, he respected her too much to really want to go through with this. While he liked her, he didn't want to be part of whatever nasty scheme his family had in store for her and her sister.

"She's a foot taller than you." Bronn replied, from the look on his face, Tyrion knew that his friend saw through his flimsy excuse.

"A tall child." Tyrion scoffed.

"Ain't she eighteen?" Bronn asked, raising an eyebrow. He only got an exasperated look from Tyrion. He wasn't an idiot, both of them knew that Anari was of perfect age to marry and bed. The fact that she wasn't was interesting. "What's the youngest you've ever had?"

"Not that young." Tyrion defended.

"How much older?"

"Older," Tyrion smirked slightly.

"You're a Lord, she's a Lady, and a beauty at that." Bronn said as he took a sip of wine. "I don't see the problem."

"Shae isn't going to like it." Tyrion replied.

"Shae is a whore." Bronn retorted. "Are you gonna marry her, eh? How did marrying a whore work out for you the first time?"

"I never should have told you about that." Tyrion said, slightly amused and offended at the same time.

"You want Shae, keep her." Bronn shrugged. "Wed one and bed the other. All you have to do is get a son in the Stark girl." He said as he ate a grape. "He'll be Lord of Winterfell one day and you can rule the North in his name. You'll have a whole kingdom of your own."

"Two women to despise me and a whole kingdom to join them," Tyrion said flatly.

"You waste time trying to get people to love you, you'll end up the most popular dead man in town." Bronn replied as he poured them both more wine. He chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, smirking at Tyrion. "You wanna fuck that Stark girl, you just don't want to admit it."

"I don't may you to put evil notions in my head." Tyrion said, again surprised and amused. "The ones already there don't need company."

"You pay me to kill people who bother you, the evil notions come free." Bronn stated as he stood up to grab another wine holder.

~

As Anari prepared in her chambers, she stared at her reflection. Her hair was perfectly combed and elegantly braided. Not a hair was out of place, and she had faint powders on her face to give her a youthful glow. A light berry mixture was applied to her lips to give them a bit more color. She did not look like herself at all, Anari Stark was content wearing simple dresses that she wasn't afraid to get dirty.

Anari Stark wore boots under her dress instead of ladies slippers. Anari Stark had her hair down, sometimes the two strands that got in her face tied behind her head. But she wasn't going to be Anari Stark any longer, she was to be Anari Lannister, married to Tyrion Lannister. Although, a part of her rationalized that there were worse people out there that she could be forced to marry.

And if she was to be married to a Lannister, Anari was mollified, almost thrilled, that it had been him. Despite what the whispers said about him, Tyrion Lannister was smart and gentle. He was the only Lannister to show her and Sansa any ounce of kindness. He had been there when Anari's clothes had been torn and she was about to be punished for Robb's victory.

He was the one to send the Hound to get her from the riots in the streets. He sometimes gently teased her whenever they were together, and his humor brought genuine smiles to her face. Ever since her father's death and Arya's disappearance, Anari wasn't sure she was to ever smile again.

A knock brought her out of her thoughts. Anari turned as Shae opened the door opened to reveal her husband to be and his squire. "Lady Anari." Tyrion greeted.

Anari stood from her chair, smiling softly at him. "You look very handsome, my lord." She meant her words, as he did look rather good in his wine colored garb. Tyrion looked down at himself, slightly caught off guard by the compliment. He was nervous to do this, but he wanted to speak with Anari before the wedding happened.

He was sure he wouldn't get a chance to afterwards. "Oh, yes. The husband of your dreams." His joke was slightly self-deprecating, but Anari smiled kindly anyway. "But you do look glorious." He smiled, his eyes betraying his nerves. He, too, meant his compliment. "Perhaps we could have a moment alone. Do you mind?" Anari shook her head softly, gently toying with her fingers out of nerves. "Podrick, could you escort Lady Stark's handmaiden?"

Anari and Tyrion stood in silence for a moment, Anari looking away from him as she tried to steady her own nerves. She was terrified of what was to happen next. She wasn't sure what to expect anymore, she wasn't sure how she was to fight the Lannisters if she was about to marry one.

"My lady, I want you to know I didn't ask for this." Tyrion's voice caused Anari to look back at him, trying to keep her own nerves at bay as he walked a little closer. She could see the nervousness on his face, and Anari was sure he could see hers. It was a comfort, at least, to know he wasn't a part of his family's plots, not that Anari thought he was in the first place.

"I hope I will not disappoint you, my lord." Anari said quietly, unable to keep the slight tremor from her voice. Tyrion felt a pang of sympathy for her. Anari Stark truly was a wonderful woman, and an amazing sister. To take Sansa's place the way she had was a brave thing indeed. But it only proved to make Tyrion even more upset by the outcome of the atrocities his family has done to her's.

"No, don't." Tyrion said softly. "You don't have to speak to me as a prisoner any more. You won't be a prisoner after today. You'll be my wife." He paused at that, briefly debating if he should make light of it. "I suppose that's a different kind of prison." Tyrion smiled faintly when he saw that his joke gained a smile from the clearly nervous girl in front of him.

No, this was not Anari Stark, the girl brave enough to stand up to his horrid nephew and his wicked sister. This was the girl Anari Stark had been trying to hide, the girl who was still young. Tyrion could read Anari easily, knowing quickly that she would do anything for her family.

"I just wanted to say, I'm just trying to say, very badly..." Tyrion trailed off as he cleared his throat. "I just... Just want to say I know how you feel." Anari exhaled softly, her eyes watering slightly as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. The Lannisters had taken so much from her, had done so much to her family.

"I doubt that very much, my lord." Anari said softly, her voice trembling again as she glanced away for a moment. Again, Tyrion felt bad for her; This girl didn't deserve this, neither did Sansa. Yet there wasn't much he could do to help them.

"You're right. I have no idea how you feel. And you have no idea how I feel." Tyrion walked closer to her, extending his hand to gently take hold of her's. "But I promise you one thing, my lady. I won't ever hurt you."

Hearing that and the way he softly said it almost made Anari cry. He was one of the kindest people she has truly met throughout her stay at King's Landing. Anari took into consideration that Tyrion had been put through so much at the hands of his own family, and that this situation was unfair to him as well.

Perhaps, he could be an ally of some sort. He was smart, that much she knew, and he was charming and had a way with words. He also wasn't afraid to stand up to his own family, so she knew that she truly would be safe with him. If there was to ever be a Lannister that Anari Stark would even  _consider_  trusting, it would be Tyrion Lannister.

Anari let out a slightly wet laugh as a single tear fell as she looked down at Tyrion. She took a steady breath, reigning in her courage. If he was brave enough to do this, then she could be brave enough to let him know that she was strong, and that she could be strong for him too.

So, without letting go of his hand, Anari carefully knelt down so she was level with him. Her words to Tywin came to her mind for a moment;  _a Wolf will never kneel to a Lion._  But, she brushed that thought aside. If there was a lion she would kneel to it would be Tyrion, her husband to be.

Tyrion's lips parted in surprise at her actions, as no one has ever willingly got down to his height. He found himself frozen as he gazed into her piercing blue eyes. "I know that this union is unexpected, and basically forced," Anari laughed softly again. "But that doesn't mean that we cannot get along." She continued. "If I was to marry any other Lannister, I may have done something drastic to get out of it. But I know you won't hurt me. You've been nothing but kind to me and my sister and for that I thank you."

Hearing her thank him made Tyrion's heart clench, as did the sincerity written clearly in her eyes.  _Anari Stark, you are a gentle young lady,_  he thought. She gave a small smile as another tear fell down her face.  _We don't deserve you_.

"I was charged by my mother to keep my sisters safe, and I have already failed that so many times." Anari looked away sadly, ashamed that she couldn't get her family out of King's Landing. That she didn't know where Arya was, that she almost couldn't save Sansa from being attacked by the riot. That she nearly didn't make it in time to save Sansa from being publicly shamed. "But this, this I can do. I know I can trust you out of all the Lannisters to help me keep my sister safe."

Tyrion swallowed as Anari looked back up at him. He could see that her eyes were sad, but that there was a hidden fire that burned beneath as she spoke of her family. It was very clear that Anari was fiercely protective of her siblings, that she did not care for her own safety, so long as her sister was safe and alright.

Tyrion almost wanted to cry himself. He had never seen such devotion before, such strength to endure what she has and still have the courage to make her voice heard, he had never seen this much genuine love before. Tyrion admired that Anari dared to stand up to his sister and nephew. She had more than proved her worth to him, yet once more she has earned his respect and high regard.

"Do you drink wine?" Tyrion said, breaking the silence. Anari smiled softly, the faintest of laughs leaving her lips. Of all the things she thought he could say in response, that was not one of them. Though, she shouldn't have expected anything less.

"When I have to." Anari answered, her voice slightly teasing. Tyrion smirked softly, motioning for her to rise, which she did. Tyrion took her hand and Anari gave it an encouraging squeeze, something which he returned easily.

"Well, today you have to." He said as he began to lead her out of her chambers and towards the Sept where they were to be married.

~

Anari felt her heart pound as she neared the doors. She took a deep, steady breath as she steeled herself for what she was about to do. _A wolf is strong,_ she thought to herself. _A wolf is brave, a wolf has courage. I am a wolf_. Anari repeated these words in her head as she gave the nod to the two guards waiting outside to open the doors for her.

She was clad in a long green dress with a beautiful pattern embroidered on the top that tapered down, the coloring changing to that of a soft sunset. The dress showed her shoulders and hugged her body well. It was a Southern dress, nothing like the one she wondered if she would wear should she have gotten married in the North.

Anari had black ladies shoes underneath so her steps clicked softly on the stone ground as she walked. Her hair was done perfectly, not a single wisp escaping the tightly braided strands. At her nod, the doors opened and she walked through them slowly.

She resisted the urge to grimace as she saw Joffery walk over to her, a crown on his head as he raised his chin slightly as if to look down on her, looking smug. "What are you going?" She asked him harshly. He mocked a wounded look at her sharp tone.

"Your father's gone." He sneered back, causing Anari's eyes to narrow. "As the father of the realm, it is my duty to give you away to your husband." Anari couldn't really argue without causing a scene, so she reluctantly let him lead her down to Tyrion. She could see the amusement and sneers on everyone's face.

However, she gave a polite nod to Bronn, Tyrion's guard, as he stood amongst them politely, his eyes showing her encouragement. Her eyes then caught Sansa's, seeing that her sister pitied her, and that she felt somewhat guilty for having put Anari in this situation.

However, Anari gave her sister a small, reassuring smile before gazing forward. Anari didn't blame Sansa for this, she had no control over what the Lannisters did or would do. There had to be something good that could come of this, there just had to be. Anari nodded slightly at Margaery and her family as well as the Lannisters. 

Though, she only nodded to the Lannisters out of politeness and duty, not because she liked them at all. Soon, she stood side by side with Tyrion. She glanced down at him, offering him a nervous smile which he returned.

Joffery smirked as he let go of Anari's arm, looking at his uncle with smug eyes as he took away the stool that he was to stand on so he could cloak Anari. Tyrion looked on in slight embarrassment and anger as he did so. Anari looked at the back of the King's head in disgust, clenching her jaw as she heard the snickers of the people there.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." Glancing down at Tyrion, Anari didn't miss a beat as she slowly and elegantly knelt down before him once more, sending him a reassuring smile as she did so. 

Tywin turned and glared at the two who were snickering, silencing them. He then turned back, hiding a smirk as he saw that Anari was kneeling before a lion, something she said she would never do barely even a day ago. 

Anari held her head high as she remained kneeling even after Tyrion had cloaked her. Tyrion himself had expected her to rise when he wrapped it around her shoulders. "You may rise, my Lady." The Septon said.

"I would rather remain at the same height as my Lord." Anari said firmly, a small smile on her face. Her words surprised those who heard her, including Tyrion. Their eyes met again, and Anari still kept the smile on her face. Despite himself, Tyrion smiled back. Perhaps this union could work after all.

"Very well," the High Septon muttered. "Your Grace, Your Grace, my lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever."

~

When the wedding was over, Anari sat with Tyrion at the table. She noticed that he was increasing his wine intake, and she couldn't help the barely there grimace. Nonetheless, she scanned the crowd, seeing most of them drunk and loose.

Some were whispering to one another and not so subtly pointing at her and Tyrion. Anari clenched her jaw at that, catching Cersei's smug expression as she saw her looking uncomfortable. Anari narrowed her eyes slightly before turning towards Tyrion.

She slumped her shoulders slightly so she could be at a more level height with him. "My Lord, perhaps you should slow your wine intake for a moment." She whispered to him. Tyrion glanced at her, placing his goblet down as his muddled mind could see a strange sparkle in her eyes.

"Of course." He relented. Anari smiled softly as she got a little closer.

"Everyone is watching us," she whispered. Tyrion glanced around and saw that she was right. It only furthered his want to get drunk. "Your sister looks happy to see our distaste for what has happened, and I would love nothing more than to wipe that smug look off her face."

Tyrion looked back at Anari in surprise and amusement. "Now, Lady Anari." He teased softly. Anari laughed, knowing he took no genuine offense.

"What's say we play their game, just for one night?" She asked. "As I said before, just because this marriage is forced, does not mean we can't get along." Tyrion took in her words, sighing softly as he resigned himself to slow down his wine intake for now.

"Clever girl," he remarked softly to her, taking her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. The gesture reminded her of the time she spent at the bay side with Lord Baelish, though Tyrion's touch didn't make her skin crawl where as Lord Baelish's did.

The two chatted about nothing in particular, Anari deciding to relay the gossip she's heard going around. Tyrion made a few jokes that earned genuine laughs and smiles, he still felt a sense of pride being one of the few people who could do that.

She truly was a remarkable young woman, to remain strong even in the toughest of times. He showed her kindness, and she returned it easily. She was not disgusted with him like so many of the other women were. She was not paid to be polite to him, or to simply be in his company.

She did so willingly, she willingly sought him out and the two had very good conversations and they got along just fine. Whiloe he was sad that she was trying to protect her sister at her own expense, Tyrion knew she knew when it was time to bare her teeth and when to behave and hold her tongue. 

Yes, Anari Stark could very well play this dangerous game she found herself in. And perhaps Tyrion could help her do so. Cersei glanced back at their table, a satisfied smirk on her face as she did so. However, her smirk faded when she saw Anari laughing softly and Tyrion smirking.

They weren't supposed to get along, they weren't supposed to be happy, they were supposed to be suffering. Suffering like she was going too when she was forced to marry Loras, a man who preferred the company of other men as apposed to a woman's touch. Tywin only raised an eyebrow as he saw his son and the Stark girl getting along.

Well, this could work in his favor if he played it right. Even the Tyrells were interested in the newly weds, wanting to see how they were holding up. Anari felt eyes on her and glanced around the room, seeing the roses and the lions all watching the pair. Softly, she told Tyrion that they were being watched again, but that Cersei didn't look as smug as she did before.

Soon, though, Anari had to excuse herself as she was practically dragged away by an overly smug and cruel Joffery. Tyrion sighed as he gulped down his wine quickly. He refilled his glass and quickly drank it, spilling some of it on himself. "You seem rather drunk." Tyrion glanced up at his father.

"Rather less than I plan to be." Tyrion said. "Isn't it a man's duty to be drunk at his own wedding?"

"This isn't about your wedding." Tywin said roughly as he took away Tyrion's glass. "Renly Baratheon had a wedding." He spat out the fallen Lord's name in disgust. "Your wife needs a child, a Lannister child, as soon as possible."

"And?" Tyrion asked, not sure how there was a problem.

"If you're going to give her one, you need to perform." Tywin replied.

"What did you once call me?" Tyrion questioned in a bored tone. "A drunken little lust filled beast."

"More than once." Tywin admitted.

"There you have it." Tyrion said. "Nothing to worry about. Drinking and lust, no man can match me in these things. I am the god of tits and wine. I shall build a shrine to myself at the next brothel I visit."

"You can drink, you can joke, you can engage in juvenile attempts to make your father uncomfortable, but you will do your duty." Tywin snarled at him lowly before leaving.

Where Anari was, Joffery spoke to her in a mocking manner, overly pleased with himself. However, he didn't know that Anari was not suffering, that she didn't actually find herself minding all that much that she was married to Tyrion.

"Congratulations, my lady." Anari saw right through his façade, but decided to play along.

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"Well, you've done it. You've married a Lannister. Soon you'll have a Lannister baby. It's a dream come true, isn't it?" Joffery questioned. "What a glorious day."

"Yes, Your Grace." Anari said politely, though she'd love nothing more than to strike him for what he's done to her and her family. Joffery paid no mind to the subtle hostility in her voice as he continued to tease her.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter which Lannister puts the baby into you. Maybe I'll pay you a visit tonight after my uncle passes out." Anari wrinkled her nose in disgust. How dare he ask such a thing?  _What a little monster_ , Anari thought. "How'd you like that? You wouldn't?" Joffery asked sarcastically, seeing the look on her face. "That's all right. Ser Meryn and Ser Boros will hold you down."

Anari clenched her jaw at that, willing herself not to attack him. She kept her inner wolf at bay, telling it to wait. She couldn't risk doing anything yet, because Sansa was not out of danger just yet. While most of the pressure was now on her, Anari was glad that her sister got a break from all of that attention she was getting.

Joffery turned away from her and clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention. "Time for the bedding ceremony!" The people there cheered at this as Joffery took Anari's wrist and guided her down to where Tyrion sat.

"There will be no bedding ceremony." Tyrion said lowly.

"Where's your respect for tradition, uncle?" Joffery asked. "Come, everyone. Pick her up and carry her to her wedding bed. Get rid of her gown. She won't be needing it any longer." Joffery sent Anari a smug look, which Anari returned with equal horror and anger. "Ladies, attend to my uncle. He's not heavy."

"There will be no bedding ceremony." Tyrion repeated, sounding annoyed. It was a humiliating tradition, really. And he didn't want to subject Anari to it.

"There will be if I command it." Joffery hissed, still looking pleased. Tyrion pulled out a dagger, sticking it loudly into the table. Anari flinched at the sound as Joffery turned to face his uncle again.

"Then you'll be fucking your own bride with a wooden cock." Tyrion threatened. Silence deafened the room for a moment, Joffrey's mouth gaping slightly.

"What did you say?" Joffery asked in both anger and fear. "What did you say?"

"I believe we can dispense with the bedding, Your Grace." Tywin interrupted the tense moment between uncle and nephew. Anari would never admit it out loud, but in that moment, she was thankful for the cruel man. "I'm sure Tyrion did not mean to threaten the King."

"A bad joke, Your Grace." Tyrion laughed, it was then that Anari noticed that Tyrion was more drunk than when she had left him. "Made out of envy of your own royal manhood. Mine is so small. My poor wife won't even know I'm there."

Anari sighed as he drunkenly spoke. She wasn't sure what to do, and she regretted it as soon as she made eye contact with Sansa. Her younger sister looked at Tyrion with disgust as she looked back at Anari. The older girl could see the pity and the sadness in her sister's eyes.

Anari didn't want Sansa's pity, she didn't want anyone's pity or sadness. "Your uncle is clearly quite drunk, Your Grace."

"I am. Guilty." Tyrion stood up clumsily, walking around to the other side of the table. "But, but it is my wedding night. My tiny drunk cock and I have a job to do." Anari did her best to hide her shame at his behavior, her arms going around herself as if to shield her body. "Come, wife." Anari walked with him as he began to lead her away. However, he paused. "I vomited on a girl once in the middle of the act. Not proud of it. But I think honesty is important between a man and wife, don't you agree?" He asked. "Come, I'll tell you all about it. Put you in the mood."

The two began to walk away again, Anari glancing at her sister. She gave Sansa a small smile, nodding at her to let her sister know that she would be okay. The two entered their now shared chambers, Tyrion going from moving towards the bed to the wine sitting on a tray.

"Is that wise, my Lord?" Anari asked softly.

"Tyrion, Anari, my name is Tyrion." He sighed.

"Is that wise, Tyrion?" Anari asked again, toying with her fingers out of nerves. She didn't know what to expect, she wasn't sure what was to happen tonight. But she promised herself that she would push forward with courage. She would do what she must in order to keep the peace, if only for a moment.

"Nothing was ever wiser," Tyrion replied as he took a long drink, stumbling towards a chair. He looked at Anari as she glanced away from him and around at the room they were in. "Astoundingly long." Tyrion said.

"What?" Anari asked as she looked back at him.

"Neck," Tyrion clarified. "You have one." He pointed at her. Despite herself, Anari smiled a little at his antics. At least she would find herself amused by him, and at least she knew he wouldn't harm her. Besides, she already got along with him anyway so she knew it wouldn't be too bad. "How old are you exactly?" He asked. He knew the answer to that, but he wanted confirmation.

"Eighteen," Anari answered quietly. Tyrion sighed softly, relieved that she wasn't as young as Sansa. When he had learned that he was originally to marry the younger Stark girl, he worried over how young she was. But to know that Anari was at least a proper young lady... it helped his already corrupted mind ease down.

"Well, talk won't make you any older." Tyrion said quietly, beginning to stand. "My lord father has commanded me to consummate this marriage." Anari froze at this, knowing that neither of them could really go against the Hand's orders.

They looked at each other for a tense moment before Anari nodded, stepping towards the bed, her heels clicking softly on the floor. She paused, however, at the wine tray and poured herself a small glass. She gulped it down quickly, having just a little more of the liquid courage to help see her through this.

She meant no offense to Tyrion, but she was very nervous. Despite her age, Anari was never bedded by anyone. She was pure. So, after she set the goblet down, she began to undo the ties to her dress. She walked closer to the bed, her back facing him as she silently did so.

Her hands shook as she moved her nimble fingers over the ties. Unwanted tears sprang to her eyes as she bit her lip to keep a small sob from escaping. Again, it was no offense to Tyrion, only her own emotions getting the best of her.  _A wolf is strong_ , Anari repeated in her head.  _A wolf is brave, a wolf has courage. I am a wolf._

Tyrion watched as Anari gently pulled down her dress, revealing her smooth, pale skin. The bruises on her shoulders were still healing, but they weren't nearly as dark as they were. He was still angered by what Meryn Trant did, but he could do little about it now. Even so, Tyrion felt a pang of sadness then as he heard her soft sigh. 

It was the same sigh she made when he came to speak to her earlier. It was soft and watery, so he knew that she was holding back tears. He couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it. He spoke when she began to pull down her under-dress, about to reveal herself completely.

"Stop." He said, causing Anari to look over at him. "I can't." He shook his head as he looked at the ground. "I could, I won't."

"But your father-" Anari began, only Tyrion cut her off.

"If my father wants someone to get fucked, I know where he can start." Anari gave a faint smile at that, pulling her underdress back up as she turned to properly face him. "I won't share your bed." He continued softly. "Not until you want me to."

Anari inhaled softly at that, feeling so many emotions at once. Tyrion was a better man than anyone currently in King's Landing. He had honor, while he may be a lion, and he may be related to her enemy, he was her ally. Her husband. Anari took a deep breath, her voice soft as she spoke. "I'm not ready, not tonight." She said honestly.

"And so my watch begins." Tyrion said after a pause, lifting his cup to her before taking a drink, stumbling over to one of the settees in the room. Anari's brows came together, and before she realized what she was doing, she was walking forward to gently touch his shoulder.

He paused in his steps, turning his head to look up at her. "I..." Anari began, a little unsure of herself. "I may not be ready to... lay with you in that way. But, I don't mind if you slept with me." Anari then corrected herself, to make her point more clear. "Next to me... on the bed." Tyrion turned to face her fully, his shock apparent on his face. "Besides, I doubt those are comfortable for very long."

She couldn't help the small, teasing, smile that spread across her lips. Tyrion let out a small breath through his nose as he smiled back at her. "If you are sure." He said, wanting her to know that he would never do anything she didn't want him too.

"I'm sure, my Lord," Anari replied. He opened his mouth to correct her, but she did it herself. "Tyrion." She said, a soft smile on her face. He shook his head slightly in faint amusement as he looked back up at her.

"Alright," he nodded, walking over to set his cup down on the tray. Anari kept her under dress on, watching as Tyrion took off his wine red tunic to reveal the white one that lay underneath. He removed his boots, and Anari did the same for herself, glad to be rid of those uncomfortable heels.

Tyrion didn't bother to remove his trousers, only removing the belt from around his waist so that he could lay more comfortably. They got into bed together, Anari still looking nervous as she slowly and deftly took her hair down from it's braids.

Tyrion watched from where he was, her fingers struggling to untie a part near the back. "Let me help." He said softly, causing Anari to pause in her movements. Tyrion sat up and kneeled behind her, undoing the braids and letting the strands fall.

As he did, Anari began to unbraid her hair, letting it fall in long, softly waved strands. Once they were done, Anari turned and looked into Tyrion's eyes. "Thank you," she said softly and quietly. Neither of them were sure what she was thanking him for, but Anari leaned down to gently cup his face, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

She offered him a small smile at his surprised look before she laid down. Tyrion smirked to himself as he watched her close her eyes. He too, layed down, although he was on his back as she was on her side. There was a respectable distance between them as he looked up at the bed frame above him, Tyrion couldn't help but have mixed emotions.

He wanted to remain loyal to Shae, as that was what she deserved. Because he cared deeply for her, perhaps he loved her, but he wasn't sure. And she had been one of the few people who didn't mind his height, nor the way he acted at times.

But Anari Stark was something different. Tyrion paid Shae at the beginning, he didn't have to do that with Anari. Granted, their union was by force, but she seemed to understand him. She was honest when she said that she wasn't ready to lay with him intimately, but she left it open for possibilities.

 _Damn you, Bronn._  Tyrion thought, because of him, Tyrion was allowing those wicked thoughts travel through his mind. Yes, he'll admit it to himself, he found Anari very attractive. But as he's said, he would never lay a hand on her if she did not wish him too.

That was a promise he intended to keep. Because Anari deserved to be treated better than she was. She's done so much, she's lost many things, and yet she remains strong. Tyrion admired that, so he finally closed his eyes, letting sleep take him to dreams of a better life.

Dreams where all those who had done him serious wrong doings had paid for them, and that those who had suffered were repaid in kindness and happiness.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

****

In the morning, Anari and Tyrion were both startled awake by the sound of the door opening and roughly closing. "You really ought to knock." Tyrion muttered as he sat up. He watched as Shae stalked into the room and placed a tray down. He got out of bed, watching as her eyes narrowed at his more relaxed garb. She walked over to where Anari's robe sat and grabbed it.

"I brought your breakfast." Shae brushed passed him as she stood behind Anari who had gotten up as well. Shae hid her reactions from the Stark girl as she helped place the robe onto her. Anari walked over to the tray, very much aware of the tension between Tyrion and her handmaiden.

However, she didn't let them know that she could see it. It was clearly uncomfortable, and Anari, in a way, hoped that when Shae changed the bed, she would see that nothing happened between them during the night. That they only shared a bed together, and were not intimate. Shae grabbed the sheets, shooting Tyrion a look, which he replied with a small head tilt and soft smirk.

They didn't do anything last night, they only shared a bed. It showed the respect Tyrion held for both women, really. He didn't betray Shae, and he didn't force Anari into doing anything she didn't want to do.

After breakfast, the pair decide to walk together, Shae walking a few paces behind them to allow them reluctant privacy. Anari glanced around, trying to keep in good spirits despite everything that has happened. 

As the pair walked, two men glanced at Tyrion before chuckling to themselves as they walked by. "Ser Eldrick Sarsfield and Lord Desmond Crakehall. Ser Eldrick Sarsfield and Lord Desmond Crakehall." Anari glanced down at him, her brows slightly furrowed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I have a list." Tyrion answered.

"A list of people you mean to kill?" Anari questioned, remembering a time where she heard that some people have made a list of people they intend to kill. Some say it as a prayer before bed. While Anari thought it was extreme, she was toying with the idea herself. Considering she was well within the confines of the lions den, a lone wolf with a small pup that was her sister to protect, it may not be a bad idea.

Though, if people were to hear she had such a list, no doubt there would be a lot to answer for. "For laughing at me?" Tyrion questioned, his expression slightly amused. "Do I look like Joffrey to you?" Anari smiled softly at that before shaking her head. "No, death seems a bit extreme. Fear of death, on the other hand..."

"You should learn to ignore them." Anari advised. Though, it was the same advice Lord Baelish had given her. That was during a time where she was unaware of his true nature and motives. 

"My lady, people have been laughing at me far longer than they've been laughing at you. I'm the halfman, the Demon Monkey, the Imp." The pair continued to walk, Anari's brows furrowing deeper at him referring to himself by the horrid names he had been called and is still called.

"You're a Lannister." Anari said softly, sighing to herself. "I am the disgraced daughter of the traitor Ned Stark." Anari longed for her father, his comforting presence was what she needed right now in these trying times. Tyrion glanced up at her, seeing how sad her eyes became as she spoke of her father.

"The disgraced daughter and the Demon Monkey." He said, causing Anari to look at him. He offered her a small smile, which she returned. Tyrion didn't like seeing her sad, he wanted to relight the fire he knew burned within her. "We're perfect for each other." Anari laughed softly, light returning to her eyes for a brief moment.

"So how should we punish them?" Anari asked. Tyrion looked up at her, slightly confused, but she only offered a mischievous smile in return.

"Who?" Tyrion questioned as Anari stopped walking to sit on a bench and be at a more level height with him as they plotted. "Whom?"

"Ser Eldrick Sarsfield and Lord Desmond Crakehall." Anari answered.

"Ah!" Tyrion said, catching on. He thought for a moment, smirking. "I could speak to Lord Varys and learn their perversions. Anyone named Desmond Crakehall must be a pervert."

"I hear that you're a pervert." Anari teased, to which Tyrion smirked wider at. He was slightly surprised at how easy it was to talk with her. Of course, he had spoken to her many times before, but it had usually been brief and it was because of some dire situation where people were threatened or being hurt.

If allowed, Anari was quite funny, really. She was witty, charming, and clever in her own right, which was why Tyrion enjoyed her company even before their marriage. Anari was right, just because it was forced upon them didn't mean they couldn't make the most of it. It's not like they didn't get along, after all.

"I am the Imp. I have certain standards to maintain." He answered, causing Anari to snort softly.

"The only standards you have to maintain are the ones you make yourself, others can shove it if they think otherwise." Anari said, causing Tyrion to smirk wider at her passion. Tyrion felt himself beginning to like her even more than he did. "We could sheep shit Lord Desmond's bed." She suggested.

Tyrion's eyes widened at hearing her swear, but she only giggled softly at him in return. Anari couldn't believe she let the word slip past her lips, but now that she said it, she couldn't help but laugh. Anari proceeded to tell him what 'sheep-shitting' someone entailed.

"You cut a little hole in his mattress and you stuff sheep dung inside. Then you sew up the hole and make his bed again. His room will stink, but he won't know where it's coming from." Tyrion gaped in mock surprise at how she knew how to do such a thing.

"Lady Anari!" Anari giggled again, covering her mouth to try in vain to hide her amusement at his teasing. Tyrion found himself liking the sparkle of happiness in her eyes, having grown so used to seeing them dull with sadness and pain. Or lit with rage and hatred whenever she was dealing with his family.

"My sister, Arya, used to do that when she was angry with Sansa." Anari glanced away, remembering her little sister was growing harder for her to do, considering Anari wasn't sure where she was and if she was safe.

She prayed to the gods that they watched over her, and that she may see her again. Knowing that she failed to protect her youngest sister made Anari's heart clench, dulling the once happy gleam in her eyes.

Seeing this, Tyrion changed the subject a little, wanting to see her happy and not upset. "Why sheep shit?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be sheep shit, it could be any kind really." Anari shrugged lightly. "Although the smell of sheep dung is particularly foul, which was probably why Arya used it more often than not."

"My Lady," Tyrion said, a teasing smirk on his face, causing a smile to alight hers.

"Well, you asked me." Anari replied smugly. "And if you insist I call you by your name, then I insist you call me by mine." She added in mock firmness. The two shared amused grin's, Tyrion feeling happier than he thought he would. Anari felt the same, considering she knew that most of the time her emotions ranged from anger to sadness and all those that were in between them.

Suddenly, Anari glanced up to see Tyrion's squire, Podrick running towards them. "That's him!" Two ladies giggled as they saw him run past them.

"My lord, my lady." Podrick greeted them as he caught his breath. "Your father has called a meeting of the Small Council." He told Tyrion. Tyrion's face slowly deflated at the idea of being around his father again after what had transpired the previous night.

Anari frowned, but knew that there was nothing she could do. "See to your duties, my Lord Tyrion." She said softly as she stood. "I shall go seek my sister, I'm sure she may want to speak with me." Tyrion looked as though he wanted to say something, but he didn't.

It was for the best, he thought. But still, Anari gave him a small smile and gently leaned down to touch his shoulder before she left. She glanced at Shae, a silent request to follow before she left him with Podrick. Tyrion watched her walk away for a moment.

"I like her," Tyrion mumbled to himself with a small smile.

"My Lord?" Podrick questioned.

"Nothing, come along, let's go see what all they want."

~

Sandor looked on in horror as the Freys brought out the headless body of Robb Stark, his direwolf's head in place of his own. Arya woke up at that moment as well, watching with heartbroken eyes as they displayed her brother and mocked his title.

Arya longed for her family, she wanted to be with her parents and her siblings. Even Sansa, despite how they didn't get along all the time. She missed Anari, wanted her sister's understanding and comforting presence, to be under her protection again.

Sandor grabbed a Frey banner to ensure they weren't bothered by the fighting that was still happening. Despite himself, Sandor thought of the Stark girls he left back in King's Landing. Perhaps it was good that he didn't bring them, because they would have been in that room by now too, and they'd be dead.

They didn't deserve it, none of the Starks did, truth be told. Sandor was smart enough to see that the Starks had wanted nothing to do with this game all the lords and ladies played in King's Landing, yet they were roped into it anyway. Now, he had to keep Arya safe. When she killed those Frey men in the forest, Sandor didn't really blame her, he just wished she'd warned him.

That night, Sandor's thoughts went back to the Starks. Anari especially. She'll be devastated to learn of her mother and brother's fate. He wondered if the wolf and the little bird he left in the lions den were still as strong as ever. He had heard in one of the inns that there had been a wedding, one that wasn't all that planned.

Apparently, weddings in the South went better than they did in the Riverlands. At least no one died at that one. But, even so, Sandor was slightly grateful that Sansa was stubborn. Because those girls, and probably him as well, would be dead by now. And Sandor didn't like the strange feeling he got when he thought of Anari dead.

~

Tyrion arrived at the Small Council meeting, surprised to see Joffrey there. "Killed a few puppies today?" He asked sarcastically as he sat down.

"Show him," Joffrey grinned, unable to hide his sadistic glee. "Come on, show him." Grand Maester Pycelle shuffled over to Tyrion, handing him a message before dropping it on the table before Tyrion could grab it.

"Oh!" The Maester said in a mock apology. "Apologies, my lord, old fingers." Tyrion refrains from rolling his eyes as he reads over the message.

"Roslin caught a fine fat trout, her brothers gave her a pair of wolf pelts for her wedding. Signed Walder Frey." He read. "Is that bad poetry or is it supposed to mean something?" Tyrion asked as he looked at everyone in the room.

"Robb Stark is dead." Joffrey grinned. "And his bitch mother." Joffrey turned his head to his grandfather. "Write back to Lord Frey, thank him for his service and command him to send Robb Stark's head. I'm going to serve it to Sansa and Anari at my wedding feast."

Tyrion's face twisted in disgust, everyone else trying to hide their own at the King's words. "Your Grace, Lady Anari is your aunt by marriage, Sansa as well." Varys tried to keep his face neutral, but even he found it difficult.

"A joke," Cersei smiled faintly, trying to clear the suddenly tense air. "Joffrey did not mean it."

"Yes, I did." Joffrey said, looking at everyone in confusion. "I'm going to have it served to Anari and Sansa at my wedding feast." He was going to uphold his promise to them. He wanted to see the look in thier faces, especially Anari's. The wolf bitch that dared stand up to him.

"No." Tyrion said firmly, anger rising in him. "They are no longer yours to torment." He would do anything to spare them from having to endure that particular sight. It was already enough that Joffrey had taken and shown them their father's head. 

"Everyone is mine to torment," Joffrey hissed. "You'd do well to remember that, you little monster."

"Oh, I'm a monster?" Tyrion asked sarcastically. "Perhaps you should speak to me more softly, then. Monsters are dangerous, and just now kings are dying like flies."

"I can have your tongue for saying that!" Joffrey fumed.

"Let him say his threats." Tywin interrupted. He sent the King to bed and dismissed the Small Council, save for Tyrion moments later.

"You just sent the most powerful man in Westeros to bed without his supper." Tyrion said, though there was no conviction to his words, considering he knew Joffrey was not the most powerful man. He was more so an evil little boy who was vicious and monstrous.

"You're a fool if you believe he's the most powerful man in Westeros." Tywin replied, a near scoff in his tone.

"A treasonous statement." Tyrion gasped in mock surprise that his father would say such a thing. "Joffrey is King."

"You really think a crown gives you power?"

"No," Tyrion replied. "I think armies give you power. But Robb Stark had an army, never lost a battle and you defeated him all the same." Tywin hummed slightly. "Oh, I know, Walder Frey gets all the credit. Or the blame, I suppose, depending on your allegiance."

"Walder Frey is many things, but a brave man?" Tywin asked with a scoff. "No, he never would have risked such an action if he didn't have certain assurances, which he got from me." Tyrion sighed, trying not to scoff but failing. "Do you disapprove?"

"I'm all for cheating," Tyrion replied. "This is war, but to slaughter them at a wedding..."

"Explain to me why it is mor noble to kill men in battle than a dozen at dinner."

"So that's why you did it?" Tyrion questioned. "To save lives?"

"To end the war, to protect the family." Tywin stated. "Do you want to write a song for the dead Starks? Go ahead, write one." Tywin stated, while he would have preferred manipulating the Starks as apposed to wiping them out, he supposed this would work out too. "I'm in this world a little while longer to defend the Lannisters, to defend my blood."

"The Northerners will never forget." Tyrion replied.  _Anari would never forget_ , he added in his mind.

"Good," Tywin responded coldly. "Let them remember what happens when they march on the South. All the Stark men are dead, Winterfell is a ruin. Roose Bolton will be named Warden of the North until your son by Anari comes of age." Tywin then narrows his eyes slightly. "I believe you still have some work to do on that score."

"Do you think she'll open her legs for me after I tell her how we murdered her mother and brother?" Tyrion asked, trying to reign in his temper. No, Anari would probably never trust him again. Or, at least, not for a while. "Have you not paid an attention at all as to how protective and fierce she is about her family?"

"One way or another, you will get that girl pregnant." Tywin replied. He knew all too well how protective of her family Anari was, considering the way she had stormed into his office without an ounce of fear. How she was quick to the point and saw right through him.

Anari had even threatened him, which he found both amusing and intriguing. If she wasn't his enemy, perhaps Tywin would have liked her, or at least respected her. In some ways, he wished that Cersei was like the young Stark girl, considering Anari was far more clever than Cersei ever was at her age.

"I will not rape her." Tyrion stated lowly. He knew how she narrowly escaped such a fate during the riot. Had it not been for the Hound... Tyrion didn't want to think of her fate.

"Shall I explain to you in one easy lesson how the world works?"

"Use small words," Tyrion replied sarcastically. "I'm not as bright as you."

"The House that puts family first will always defeat the house that puts the whims and wishes of its sons and daughters first." Tywin said. The two traded more words before Tyrion left to go speak with Anari.

He found her in their shared chambers. "Anari." He said softly. Anari turned her head to face him, her eyes red rimmed with unshed tears, her frame tense and eyes cold and hard. Tyrion nearly flinched at the look she was given him as he advanced forward.

Anari watched him, trying to keep both her anger and sorrow at bay, but she was failing. She wanted to think he had nothing to do with it, but she wasn't sure. Tyrion could see that this conversation would go better if he kept his distance, but he wanted to comfort her as best he could.

"Anari, I am... so sor-"

"Did you know?" Anari interrupted. Her voice wavered as she asked, but her eyes didn't soften nor did she look away. "Did you know that your family was planning to murder mine?" She asked. "Was this all part of some plan? Marry one of us, give us hope that perhaps we would be safe, just to kill our brother and mother?"

"Anari, I didn't know." Tyrion tried as he slowly advanced. Anari moved back a little, trying to distance herself without having to get up. She was just beginning to heal from her father's death and Arya's disappearance, but there was no way Anari could easily cope with the knowledge that her mother and brother were murdered as well.

In her mind, it was only Anari and Sansa who were still alive, considering Theon had murdered Bran and Rickon. Her family was slowly dying, all because of the Lannisters. And now, she was a Lannister by marriage, and she felt so disgusted and angry, so she took it out on Tyrion.

"How can I believe you?" Anari asked, her walls crumbling as they seemed to do whenever she was alone with Tyrion. "You're all liars here, all of you." She cried. "How can I trust any of you? All you people have ever done is hurt me." Unable to stay away, Tyrion moved forward to hold her as she wept.

"I'm sorry," Tyrion mumbled. "I'm sorry." He repeated it several times as Anari cried into him, unable to hold back her emotions. She has tried so hard to be strong, but time and time again she was tested.

"I don't know how much more I can take." Anari sobbed, her body shaking and her chest heaving. Finally, she was allowing herself to feel everything, she's carried such a heavy weight, and Anari wasn't sure if she could take much more.

Tyrion did his best to comfort her, but he too, found himself wanting to cry. This truly wasn't fair. None of it was.

These girls had been put through so much, and Tyrion would give anything to take their pain away. But he felt powerless, he couldn't protect his wife, at least not in this instance. But, he could hold her, comfort her and do his best to ensure she didn't fade with grief.


	16. Chapters Sixteen

Anari and Sansa found comfort in each other, Anari distancing herself from Tyrion and spending more time with her sister. Both of them were scared, and worried, because now they truly were trapped, Robb wasn't coming for them anymore, and they'd never know their mother's touch again.

Anari had trouble sleeping ever since she found out, often silently crying herself to sleep or laying awake and staring blankly at the darkness. However, Anari knew she couldn't avoid Tyrion for too long, considering he was her husband and she still shared a bed and room with him.

Though, for the beginning part of the day, she was able to duck away before he awoke. Tyrion, Bronn, and his squire were set to meet those arriving from Dorne this morning, but Anari woke before he did. Not wanting to speak with him, Anari carefully got out of bed and redressed in a simple Northern dress, slipping her boots on underneath.

Going back to her roots seemed to be a smart choice, despite her newer dresses would help enhance her role in playing the game, as it helped her remember. It reminded her who she was and where she came from, Anari was a Stark, and she'd always be a Stark. The garment also made her feel safe. Like her family was still there with her in some small way.  

Glancing at Tyrion, who was still asleep, Anari paused. She knew she shouldn't blame him, but he was the only one of the Lannisters she could really throw her anger on. If she ever did that to Tywin, Cersei, or Joffrey, she'd lose her head too. 

Though, Anari still felt slightly guilty for doing that to Tyrion, considering he had nothing to do with it. Which is why Anari found herself with Tyrion and Shae, sitting in the gardens later that day. Anari sat, staring at the table and not eating any of the food set before her. There were all different kinds of foods and cakes that she liked, but she didn't touch them.

"You need to eat something." Shae said softly, not liking the stupor Anari was in. Anari had begun eating less and less, and it was starting to show. "Pigeon pie?" Shae offered.

"No, thank you." Anari replied. Her voice was scratchy, a result of all the crying she had been doing and the lack of water she was drinking.

"Cherry tarte?" Shae offered, knowing that Anari preferred those over lemon cakes. She had hoped the sweet might tempt her, but it was to no avail.

"No, thank you."

"Tell her she needs to eat." Shae said, directing her words to Tyrion. While she was still slightly mad at him, her concern for Anari's well being outweighed her anger.

"My lady, you do need to eat." Tyrion said softly. He, too, was worried about her. He wanted her healthy and strong, while he was limited in what he could do, he'd do whatever it took to make her happy again. The light he was beginning to rekindle in her was gone again, and this time Tyrion feared it may never burn again.

He didn't want her wolf's heart to give up, knowing that that was what kept her going in the first place. "I don't want to eat." Anari replied, her tone flat and lacking any emotion at all. She was staring blankly at the table, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. She was barely keeping it together where she sat, and she knew if she looked at them, her already fragile front would crumble.

"If I could have a moment alone with my wife." Tyrion said, glancing at Shae who gave him a slightly dirty look before leaving them. "I can't let you starve." Tyrion said once Shae was gone. "I swore to protect you," he tried, causing her to glance at him slightly before looking away again. 

It was something, at least he got a small reaction from her. It was better than nothing, really. Tyrion struggled to find a way to get her to talk, to open up to him. He needed her to know she could trust him. Tyrion would never betray her, he respected her too much to do so, besides, now that he knew her, he liked her.

He liked her a lot, really. And he didn't want her to suffer anymore. "My lady, I am your husband. Let me help you."

"How can you help me?" Anari asked, her now grey eyes casting a faintly questioning look.

"I don't know, but I can try." Tyrion said, hoping she'd let him. He couldn't just stand by as his wife wasted away, not just because it was his duty as a husband, but because he saw it as his duty as a friend. They were friends before all of this happened, and Tyrion had done everything he could to protect her, now he'd do anything to save her from herself. 

Anari turned to him, a frown on her face. "I lie awake all night staring at the canopy, thinking about how they died. I stare at nothing but darkness for the entire night or I end up silently weeping myself to sleep. So, tell me, Tyrion, how can you help me?" Anari asked, her voice rough with emotion. Tyrion frowned when he heard this, had he known... had she let him in, he would see.

While he wasn't a part of his family's plans, he still couldn't help but feel guilty. They were his family, and all they had ever done was take from Anari. They took and took and took. They ripped at her with their claws and teeth and Tyrion couldn't do anything more then try to ensure those cuts and tears didn't break completely.

"I could get you essence of nightshade to help you sleep." Tyrion offered softly, though his words only caused Anari to scoff.

"Do you know what they did to my brother?" She asked. "How they sewed his direwolf's head onto his body? And they say they slit my mother's throat to the bone and threw her body in the river." She said. The Freys had mocked the Tully funeral tradition, and who knew what they were doing to her uncle Edmure right now.

"What happened to your family was a terrible crime." Tyrion said, trying to get her to calm down. "I didn't know your brother, he seemed like a good man, but I didn't know him. Your mother, I admired her. She wanted to have me executed, but I admired her. She was a strong woman and she was fierce when it came to protecting her children. Much like you for your siblings." Tyrion said, his tone soft. "Anari, your mother would want you to carry on, you know it's true."

Anari inhaled slightly, looking down at her hands. Despite trying to hold back her emotions, her eyes welled with new tears as her bottom lip trembled slightly. "How can I?" She whispered. She looked back up at Tyrion as her tears began to fall. "Sansa is all I have left, everyone else is either dead or lost. Father is dead, mother is dead, Robb is dead, Theon betrayed us and murdered Bran and Rickon. Arya is out there somewhere or she's dead. Tell me, how can I continue on?"

Tyrion wasn't sure how he could respond to that. He didn't know what he could say to help his wife. But, Tyrion knew she had reasons to carry on, reasons she told him about herself. "Because Sansa needs you." He said at last, leaning forward to be closer to her. He lifted a hand and hesitantly wiped away one of her tears with his thumb. 

The action caused her the pause, but Anari didn't stop him as she held eye contact with him, his eyes imploring her to listen to him. 

"You still have a younger sister who needs your protection. You told me yourself that your mother had charged you with your sister's well being. That is your reason to continue on."

Anari sighed before she nodded, allowing him to wipe away a few more tears that escaped. She found that she liked the physical comfort, a physical display of how much he cared. He had a point, and Anari knew she couldn't leave her sister. "You're right," she replied softly. "Sansa needs me, and I can't leave her alone. Not now." Tyrion smiled slightly, relieved that she agreed with him.

"Now, you must eat." He insisted, a soft smile on his face as he withdrew his hand to place it on her's. Anari huffed a small laugh before she nodded again, reaching for one of the cherry tarts. Anari also squeezed his hand back, a silent thank you. The two spent quite a while sitting in comfortable silence and eating the food placed before them.

They shared small looks and smiles when their eyes met. Both of them enhoying the now comfortable silence. Once again, Tyrion had proved himself to Anari, and she found herself grateful for him. He truly was her friend, and a person she could count on. He's never lied to her and he has never tricked or hurt her. Which was why it was unfair of her to treat him the way she did, so she promised herself to be kinder to him, to at least have things return to the way they were.

After a while, they parted ways. In the halls, Anari wandered for a while, not really keen on sitting still. While she said she would go to the library when she left Tyrion, her mind was much too chaotic to bother reading.

She was thankful Tyrion got through to her, part of Anari knew what she was doing wasn't good, but she was beginning to lose herself in her grief. But Anari couldn't afford to do that, she needed to be there for her sister, she had to keep her promise to her mother. As Anari walked, she didn't really wish to speak to anyone, but it seemed the gods didn't care what she wanted at that moment.

For when she turned down one of the halls, she ran into someone. "Oh," she gasped softly. She looked up at the man she bumped into slightly, an apology on her lips. "I am so sorry." Anari's eyes met man's. "Ser Jaime." She greeted, lowering herself briefly.

"Lady Anari." Jamie greeted, slightly awkwardly. Neither of them intended to run into one another, but it seemed the gods wanted their paths to cross.

"I am... sorry for what happened on your travels back. I'm sure it is difficult to adjust to losing your hand." Anari attempted a conversation. She wasn't sure what to do in this situation, not having realized he was even back.

"Yes," Jaime nodded slightly. "I am sure it means very little to you, but I am deeply sorry for what happened to your brother and mother." Anari nodded, keeping her face neutral.

"You have my thanks." Anari replied. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Anari smiled slightly again. "I am sure you have important matters to attend too, being King's Guard."

"Yes, I should... get to it." Jaime smiled back.

"Good day, Ser Jaime." Anari curtsied again before she began to walk away. Jaime wasn't sure what to say to the girl, considering he was her brother had him prisoner and her mother freed him. Although, Jaime was the one who attacked her father, one of his men having stabbed Ned Stark through the leg... being the one who pushed her young brother off the tower, hoping for the boy to die when he didn't...

Truth be told, he's done quite a lot before her families death. Jaime had heard the stories of what Anari Stark had done and gone through to protect Sansa; taking beatings, being publicly shamed, nearly raped during the riots, and now married to his brother.

Anari was only eighteen, still young. From what Jaime heard, Anari had been the one to demand she took her sister's place in marrying his brother. Jaime somewhat admired that. "Lady Anari," he said, stopping her from getting too far. Anari turned to face him and he smiled again. "I admire your strength, and while it may not be under the best circumstances, I'm happy to call you sister."

When Jaime and Brienne returned from their journey, he had promised the woman to help the girls. If he could. Despite his reputation, Jaime did care for people, just not very often. It was even more rare when he cared for those who weren't family. With his oath to Brienne made, Jaime thought that perhaps it would be a good idea to try and make peace with the oldest and most fierce Stark girl.

Anari was stunned, not having expected him to say anything like that. "Thank you," she said, unsure of what else to say. Though, she smiled politely anyway. "Perhaps when we have more time... we may speak more to get better antiquated."

"I'd like that." Jaime smiled.

"Good day, Ser Jaime." Anari smiled briefly before she walked away again. She did not particularly like the man, considering he attacked her father, killed Jory, and was prisoner to her brother. However, from what Tyrion had told her Jaime was far better than his sister.

So, perhaps she'll give the man a chance. Perhaps he may appreciate her openness about the situation regarding her father, show him that Anari was different than the other's in King's Landing. That what happened in the past didn't jade her, or change her too much. Maybe she can get along with him if they got past what had happened. Maybe she'd ask Tyrion to join them just so that they had more common ground.

The more allies she had, the better Anari Stark would do.

~

Once he parted ways with Anari, Tyrion made his way back to their shared chambers. He was thinking of going over whatever he needed to as Master of Coin, considering it was his job now. However, he was surprised to see Shae lying on the bed. "My lion."

"What are you doing?" He asked as he closed the door.

"What does it look like?" Shae asked as she posed slightly for him. "Come here."

"How many times have I told you?" Tyrion asked with a sigh. "You can't visit me here." If Anari were to find out... if anyone were to find out, Shae would be dead and Tyrion would probably never live it down.

"I know." Shae replied as she got off the bed to walk over to him. ""We have come to a dangerous place." She reached out to him to try and show him affection, but he pulled away. "Have you forgotten me? Do you know how long it's been?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten." Tyrion replied, shaking his head.

"I want you." Shae whispered. "Don't you want me?"

"Things are a bit tense right now." Tyrion sighed again. He wasn't in the mood, not only that, but he was a married man.

"What things?"

"My nephew, the King, wants to murder me." Tyrion began to list. "My wife his quite upset with me because my father murdered her family, and he sister may as well join her. And Oberyn Martell wants to murder everyone whose last name is Lannister."

"You need to relax." Shae said. "Don't you want to relax?" Tyrion, again, denied her advances. "What's wrong?"

"I told you." Tyrion replied. "It's not a good time."

"It's never a good time." Shae said, narrowing her eyes. "You have your young bride now."

"Shae," Tyrion tried. However, Shae didn't let him speak.

"Do you love her?" Shae asked, her anger and jealousy rising. While she cared for the young Stark girl, that didn't mean she was happy that she was close with her lover. Bride or not, Shae was under the impression nothing was happening between them, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Love her?" Tyrion asked, surprised by the question. "I've only interacted with her a few times, we were barely even proper friends before this, she's young and she barely wanted to speak to me for a while."

"That's not an answer." Shae replied.

"I don't love her." Though, when he said that, even he wasn't sure of his convictions. He didn't love her... did he? No, it was too early, he couldn't love her. Not to say it was out of the realm of possibility, it was simply too early.

"You tried to ship me away." Shae accused, her anger rising further.

"Ship you away?" Tyrion asked, his eyes widening.

"Give me diamonds and make me disappear."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you want me to leave, just say it." When he didn't reply, Shae raised her voice. "Say it!"

"Shh," Tyrion said, not wanting others to hear. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said honestly. He really didn't, he never offered her diamonds to send her away, he didn't want her to go, but... maybe that was for the best.

"You want me to stay?" Shae asked, but again Tyrion didn't reply. He was thinking, trying to decide the right course of action. Though, clearly, Shae wasn't about to wait for him to make up his mind, having expected him to have an answer for her.

So, she left the room. Tyrion sighed as his shoulders slumped. It felt like the fate of the world was on his shoulders right now. His wife had been upset with him and had probably blamed him for her brother and mother's deaths but now she was going to try to heal.

He was so busy trying to help Anari and her sister, that he was neglecting his own well being. Not only that, but now Shae was mad at him. Everything seemed to be falling apart.

A few moments later, Anari walked into their shared room. She offered him a small smile, though it faded when she saw his expression. "Are you alright?" She asked, her brows furrowing.

"I'd be lying if I said I was." Tyrion said, offering a thin smile before walking over to the wine tray.

"What's wrong?" Anari asked. Tyrion sighed as he listed similar things he did to Shae, though he left out a few things and details. Anari felt horrid, listening to what he was going through. It wasn't fair of her to have treated him the way she had, and to not see he was suffering too.

He had done so much for her and Sansa, kept them safe when he was Hand and was always kind. He always seemed to be able to get through to her, make her smile and laugh when she thought she never could.

"I'm sorry," Anari said quietly. It was Tyrion's turn to frown.

"Whatever could you be sorry for?" Tyrion asked, confused.

"I've been so concerned for my sister, I've neglected my own well being, not only that, I've been unfair to you." She said, walking closer. Even though she was moderate in her consumption of it, Anari poured herself a glass of wine. "You've done nothing but help me and my sister, and I have done nothing to repay you or to even extend the same thing to you."

Tyrion was quiet, unsure of what to say. He never expected anything in return for what he had done. He had considered it his duty, and he was glad to do it. Tyrion never liked it when people were cruel for no reason, or liked to harm others just for the sake of doing it.

This was why he always fought his family, because he was born into a family that thought themselves above everyone. A family who was cruel and had no qualms about hurting others to get their way. "You promised to never hurt me, and you haven't. Now it is my turn to help you where I can." Anari said, looking at him with a soft smile.

"You don't have too." Tyrion said.

"I may not have too, but I want too." Anari replied. "You've helped me, now let me help you." Again, Anari proved to him the strength of her heart and the kindness she was able to show even when she was hurting herself.

So, that afternoon, the two of them opened up to one another, deeply and truly. They didn't lie or change details. They spoke of their current ails and woes, and spoke of their current feelings of the things going on around them. How Anari dearly loved her sister and wanted to protect her, which was why she always wore a front.

Anari never wanted Sansa to see her upset or hurt, Anari wanted to always be strong for her sister, even when she didn't think she could. Tyrion spoke of what it was like to live with his family, how they had always treated him differently for things he had no control over.

Tyrion and Anari bonded that afternoon, they got closer to one another and bared their hearts for the other to see. Instead of their hearts being hurt once more, they were protected. Tyrion knew he would never allow someone to hurt Anari again, not when he knew what he did.

Anari felt much the same. She didn't want Tyrion to get hurt either, not if she could help it. That night, after dinner, it was the first good night's sleep Anari had gotten in a long time. Instead of facing away from Tyrion, they layed facing one another, small content smiles on their faces and their hands barely touching one another.

~

The next day, Anari and Tyrion sat with Jaime, eating a slightly tense meal. Since the previous night, Anari and Tyrion were feeling much lighter and more at ease, especially with one another. Though, Anari could feel the awkwardness in the room as Podrick poured more wine. Anari drank only a little more than the amount she used too, but she still much preferred having a sober mind.

"Your new hand, it's nice than the old one." Tyrion said, breaking the silence and attempting a joke. "Wouldn't you agree, Anari?"

Anari glanced between the brothers as she ate a few pieces of fruit. "Is it solid gold?" She asked, glancing at the hand.

"Gilded steel." Jaime replied. Anari nodded, sighing softly as the time ticked by.

"Certainly we have no reason to be so awkward around each other." Anari said, breaking the bout of silence. "Considering we are... all family now." Hesitating on the word family. They were, at least by marriage. And even though it wasn't through the best of ways, Anari knew she had to get along with someone else besides Tyrion.

Anari needed more allies, Varys was a potential one considering he had helped Ned. However, it was also clear that if it came down to it, he'd save his own life over someone else's. Anari had Lord Baelish, but she never trusted him anyway. "I can think of a few reasons as to why I can be awkward around you." Jaime replied quietly.

"If you are speaking about the incident between you and my father, I think I can move past that." Anari said. "You did what you thought was right, and my father did what he thought was right. While I admit I am still upset over the matter, I think I can over look it."

"My Lady," Jaime began, surprised by her words.

"And if you are to bring up how you were my mother and brother's prisoner, then you need not worry about that either. My brother had his reasons for taking you captive, and my mother had reasons to set you free. I was not apart of either such events, therefore I cannot truly but the entire blame on you, Ser Jaime."

Both Tyrion and Jaime were stunned by her words. Again, she spoke like a true highborn woman, like a proper lady, and like a Stark. She offered a small smile to soften her words before returning her attention to her food. More silence ensued, but this time it was lighter.

"You're not eating," Tyrion observed as he looked at his brother. "Why is no one eating? It took me quite some time to convince Anari to eat, and now my brother starves himself."

"I'm not hungry." Jaime replied quietly. Though he was surprised to hear of Anari's eating habits and how Tyrion had to coax her into eating too.

"You lost a hand, not a stomach." Tyrion said. "Try the boar, Cersei can't get enough of it since one killed Robert for her."

Anari glared softly at Tyrion, silently telling him that his joke was in poor taste. Tyrion smiled faintly at his wife which caused her to roll her eyes with a soft smile. Jaime watched the exchange curiously as Tyrion glanced back at him. Well, that was certainly interesting.

"A toast," he said, lifting his goblet. "To the proud Lannister children; the dwarf, the cripple, and the mother of madness." As Jaime went to grab his cup, he knocked it over, causing the wine to spill.

"I'll clean it up." Podrick said, coming forward.

"No, I'll do it." Jaime replied. "Leave us."

"It's only wine, Ser Jaime." Anari tried to comfort as he looked discouraged.

"I can't fight anymore." Jaime said.

"What about your left?" Tyrion asked.

"I can hold a sword, but all my instincts are wrong." Jaime replied. "How can I protect the King when I can hardly wipe my own arse?" He glanced at Anari after he said that, but she only smiled kindly, her eyes hinting that she was slightly amused.

"You're the Lord Commander now," Anari said softly. "Command." It felt a little weird for her to be advising the man who injured her father, was prisoner to her brother, and who fathered the vicious boy who took her father's head. However, as she said, it was in the past.

"She's right," Tyrion agreed. "Let others do the fighting, when was the last time Father used a sword?"

"I'm not Father," Jaime replied. "I'm the Kingslayer, when people find out I can't slay a pigeon..."

"Train, then." Anari suggested. "Learn how to fight with your other hand."

"With whom?" Jaime questioned. "You?" he asked her. "My brother?"

"I think my skills with a blade my surprise you." Anari replied smugly, a soft smile on her lips. "I have had training myself."

"Have you?" Tyrion asked, this being the first he'd ever heard of it. She didn't reveal that during their talk last night.

"Yes," Anari nodded, taking a small sip of wine. She really was growing a small taste for it, but she much rather preferred being able to think clearly. "Back in Winterfell, I trained with my brother Jon Snow, I did so for many years and my brother is a good fighter. Upon my arrival here, my father allowed me to train with a sword master from Braavos."

"I didn't know that." Tyrion said. Though, he had to admit that she was impressed. Most ladies never really expressed the urge to pick up a sword, or to learn how to fight. Though, that probably explained why Anari was always willing to do so, and why she had done as well as she had during the riot before the Hound found her.

"No one really did," Anari smiled. "He was killed when Ser Meryn tried to take my sister. I suspect he was the reason she escaped." Her smiled dimmed slightly at the memory of Syrio and how she admired the man. He was a good teacher, and he helped her and Arya when they were upset over Jory's death.

"I'm sorry." Jaime said softly. Just another name on the list the Lannisters had taken from her.

"Seems everyone is sorry these days." Anari mumbled, however she shook her head and smiled again. "As I said, it's in the past, no sense in dwelling on it now." She glanced at the men, her eyes settling back on Jaime. "Find someone and train with them." She said.

"Men talk," Jaime replied softly. "As soon as someone discovers I can't fight, he'll tell everyone."

"You need a proper, discreet swordsman." Tyrion said, a grin forming on his face. "I know just the one."

An idea came to Anari, wanting in on training. "May I join?" She asked. "As I said, I've had training already, but I don't wish for those skills to dull. I doubt I'll need them, but I've learned that sword fighting really helps me think."

"She's your wife," Jaime smiled at Tyrion who glanced at Anari.

"I don't see why not." He shrugged. Also, it'd give Jaime and Anari time to bond a little too. Cersei would never allow herself to be alone with Anari, knowing that the Stark would most likely come up with a clever way to kill her. Though, Jaime hadn't been in the city in a while, so he may be more inclined to give Anari a chance.

As for Anari, she figured that an ally was an ally, and that she couldn't take that for granted. Even if her new ally may be the Kingslayer, Anari doubted he'd actually hurt her.

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Anari was in her shared chambers with Tyrion, him going over more stuff as Master of Coin while Anari looked through her things. It was a content silence, as both if them had been on much better terms. The teo spoke on a more regular basid, and whenever they had to attend a dinner with everyone else, thry made it a point to ignore everyone but a select few.

Tyrion would speak with Jaime, Anari would speak with Sansa, and vice versa. Though, they did their best to endure the jabbs Joffrey made towards them. The boy truly was terrible, and while they usually ignored him or cleverly put him in his place, it did cause a slight air of tension whenever he brought up the fact that they had yet to consummate their marriage.

However, they never really discussed going there with one another. As they had said what they needed to say on their wedding night. Tyrion would never force Anari to do anything she didn't want to, and Anari would continue to treat Tyrion fairly. Anari smiled when she found what she was looking for. She had hid it deep within her belongings, so she knew she'd have to dig to find it.

Taking it out of the chest she put it in, Anari unsheathed Valkyrie. The sound of metal caused Tyrion to look up, surprised to see his wife with a sword. "You were serious." Tyrion said, getting Anari's attention. While it was a shock, Anari looked strong, almost powerful, holding her blade.

"Of course," she replied. "Jon gave me this sword before we left for King's Landing." She smiled at the sword placing the scabbard on the bed as she held the sword out. Tyrion watched as Anari moved gracefully, light on her feet, and quick as a snake. Anari had changed out of her ladies clothes and into something she remembered Arya wearing.

She decided that if she was going to be working with Jaime and Bronn, that she couldn't risk getting any of her dresses dirty. So, she wore breeches, her boots, and a loose tunic she tied off at the waist.

Recalling the water dancing she remembered Syrio teaching her, Anari decided to show off a little for Tyrion as she did a one handed summersault, turning once she was on her feet to face him. Tyrion smiled at her antics, which caused Anari to grin.

"Impressive." He said. Anari bowed slightly, going to the bed to sheathe her sword. "Did you name your sword?" He asked.

"Valkyrie," Anari nodded.

"After the warrior ladies of old, very fitting." Tyrion smirked. Truly, it was, not only because Anari was a strong woman and seemed ready to fight for not only herself, but for others, but she was a Lady of the North. Northern women were known to fight, to be strong willed enough to stand with their men.

Anari was the perfect embodiment of a Valkyrie. Both Lady and Warrior. Tyrion glanced back down at the books he was going over and sighed. The numbers seemed to blur together and he hated the amount of which he saw the crown was indebted. Baelish really screwed them over by borrowing, they couldn't pay it, they were running out of money, and soon the Iron Bank will want to collect. The whole situation was giving him a headache, which made him want to drink more.

However, he was trying to cut back on that, because he knew Anari would need his sober mind. Not only that, but he preferred to remember his interactions with his wife, not only because he enjoyed them, but because he wanted to remember just spending time with her. Tyrion quite liked Anari, and he was beginning to wonder at to what depth his liking for her was heading.

"Take a break," Anari suggested, seeing his struggle. "It'll be of no use if you're not in the mood to work with it." Tyrion smiled a small smile as he nodded, closing the book and running a hand down his face. "My mother said that to father once,"

Tyrion looked up at her, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Anari asked, her brows coming together. Whatever could he be sorry for?

"For what my family has done to yours." Tyrion replied. He would never forgive his family for what they did to the Starks. That family didn't deserve it, because they were noble, smart, and strong. Though, perhaps they were too noble and too smart for their own good. Placing their trust in those they shouldn't have.

Anari sighed softly as she understood. "You've already told me that you had no part in that," Anari said, walking closer to the desk. She didn't blame him for what his family had done, sure she did at first, but she realized that she shouldn't have done it. Tyrion was trying to protect her, not hurt her.

"That doesn't mean I don't feel guilty." Tyrion replied. Anari sighed again as she knelt down. She could see that he was very stressed himself, but he put aside his own problems to help her through her own. Tyrion was still surprised at how easily and without hesitating Anari was to get down to his height.

Hardly anyone got down to his height without being forced or paid too. Jamie did his best, but it wasn't the same as having a woman such as Anari, a woman who had been through so much pain and sadness, willingly be at his height. Ever since she did it at their wedding, Anari seemed to do it more often.

"What's done is done, Tyrion." She said softly. "I don't blame you for what happened." Anari said honestly. Tyrion sighed softly as he looked away. She should blame him, he's guilty by association. Though, Tyrion knew he couldn't bare to be held accountable for his family's atrocious crimes. Least of all by Anari.

"You should, I'm a Lannister."

"That may be, but you are by far the best Lannister of them all." Anari said. She would never fault him for things he had no control over, she would always seek out both sides and trust that he wouldn't lie to her. So far, her trust in him hasn't been misplaced. "Your family's mistakes do not fall onto you. You have been nothing but kind to me and my sister, you've put a smile on my face when I thought I would never smile again." Anari gently moved his face so he was looking at her. "You are a good man, Tyrion, a brave man. I am proud to be your wife."

Their eyes were locked, so he could see the honesty in them. Tyrion swallowed heavily as he took in her words. No one had ever said that to him. And to hear that she was proud to be his wife, that she didn't blame him for what his family has done to hers, that he's put a smile on her face... He didn't know what to say to that.

He found himself completely and utterly speechless at the moment, unable to find the right words. Even if he did, Tyrion felt that they wouldn't convey his true feelings properly. Anari was so kind, so gentle. Yet she was strong and firm, in all honestly, Tyrion was beginning to realize that Anari was almost perfect in every way.

Of course, she had flaws, as any person did, but she knew of them. Her devotion to her sister was admirable, but dangerous. Tyrion was slowly growing a fear that her protectiveness and devotion to Sansa was going to be Anari's downfall. And he didn't like the feeling he got in his heart at the mere thought of Anari's death.

Anari smiled softly at him; fondness, caring, honesty, and gratitude in her eyes. She liked Tyrion, and she meant her words. He was a good man, a kind man. And he had done what he could to help her and her sister. In truth, he was probably her one and only true friend. As time went on, Anari was beginning to question just how deep her emotions ran when it came to him.

Sure, he was older, his family was horrid, and he did have flaws. But he was gentle with her, never forced her into anything, and had come to her aid several times. Not just to help save her from others, but from herself as well. Anari knew she was too hard on herself, that she wanted to bare the brunt of everything anyone could throw at her or Sansa.

But Anari only wanted to protect the only true family she had left. Sansa was her sister, and Anari promised to protect her with everything she had. But she couldn't do it if she had let herself continue to succumb to her grief. Tyrion helped her through it, helped her see everything and helped her smile yet again.

He was good at bringing her out of whatever stupor she found herself in, he was so good to her. More than Anari thought she deserved. In the silence that ensued, both were suddenly aware that the air around them seemed charged. His words from their wedding night came to mind as Anari looked at him. He wouldn't do anything to her unless she wanted him too.

And surprisingly, Anari felt that she may be ready for such things.

Finding her courage, Anari whispered the words she didn't think she'd say. "Kiss me." Tyrion looked into her eyes, trying to find a trace of doubt or uncertainty, but he found none. Tyrion was a man, and a man with eyes, he knew Anari was very beautiful and he did in fact find himself attracted to her. But he would never, ever, force himself upon her.

He had promised her that much, she would always be safe in his care. So, when he heard her soft request, Tyrion paused. Did she truly want to kiss him? He had only kissed her once, and that was on their wedding night and it had been chaste and quick to get the whole affair over and done with. However, Tyrion also felt he couldn't, and shouldn't, deny her this request.

Because deep down, he knew that he wanted this too.

Both leaning forward, their lips met in a chaste kiss. Again, it was much like the one they shared during their wedding. Soft and quick, but this one was also different. Both of them lingered this time, Tyrion letting Anari dictate what they were doing. When she didn't pull away, instead closing her eyes and moving her lips slightly clumsy, Tyrion kissed her back.

He took control of the kiss, guiding her in what to do. Tyrion had kissed many women, had been with many women. But none of them had ever given him the feelings he got when he kissed Anari. Not even Shae had made him feel like this when they kissed. Anari, being a quick learner, moving closer to him, and wrapping her arms around his neck. Anari felt butterflies in her stomach, a buzz of excitement which caused her to shiver. After a few moments of kissing, Tyrion pulled away.

"What are you doing, Anari?" He asked softly. He wasn't sure how far she wanted to go, or what her reasons for suddenly wanting to be close to him like this. Anari fought to catch her breath before she shook her head faintly.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. She just felt the urge to do this, the want and almost need to be close to him this way. "But... I want this, whatever it is." Anari continued.

"Are you sure?" Tyrion asked, double checking. "I won't do anything you don't want me too."

Anari smiled before she kissed him again softly. "I want too." She whispered into the kiss. Unable to help the small smile himself, Tyrion agreed as well. Though, he bid they moved from the desk to a more comfortable spot. 

So, that early afternoon, Anari Stark gave Tyrion Lannister everything.

~

Later that day, Jamie waited at the seaside edge for Bronn and Anari. He still wasn't sure about trusting the sell sword, but if Tyrion trusted him, what choice did he have? Besides, Jaime found that he wanted to get closer to Anari. If he ever wanted to have a good, or even civil, relationship with whoever was left of the Stark family, he'd need Anari's approval.

She was the oldest, the last surviving heir. Sansa was next, but to be honest, Jaime knew that if his father got a hold of Sansa, he'd play her however he wanted to. Tywin, Cersei, and Joffrey would tear Sansa a part if they somehow killed Anari. Jaime glanced up when he heard footsteps. He smiled faintly when he saw Anari, nodding at her when she came closer. "Lady Anari."

"Ser Jaime." Anari replied with a small smile and a subtle spring in her step. There was something different about her, Jaime could tell. Not only was she dressed differently, but she had a strange glint in her eyes. However, he didn't question it.

"You have a sword." He said, his eyes resting on the hilt of her blade. It was a fine blade from what he could tell, and Anari looked good with it.

"Yes," Anari replied with a small. "I've had it since my arrival here." She glanced at him, wondering if perhaps it was a mistake telling him that. He gave no indication as to whether or not he was going to tell anyone about it, however, so she continued. "My brother gave it to me before we left Winterfell. I've kept it hidden ever since."

Before Jaime could reply to her, they heard more footsteps. Jaime glanced up, turning to the man. "My brother tells me you can keep your mouth shut," Anari turned, recognizing Bronn from when they met briefly during Joffrey's name day and Tyrion's return to the Capital, as well as when she took a walk through the gardens. "An unusual talent for a sell sword."

"He tells me you shit gold, just like your father." Bronn replied. "My Lady." He said, glancing at Anari. She smiled at him with a small nod.

"Is this place safe?" She asked, while she knew to trust Bronn a little, she hoped that they wouldn't get caught. Should she be caught with a sword, learning how to fight, Anari knew that many people would take it the wrong way. Because they wouldn't understand, they'd just think the worse and condemn her for it.

"There's this knight, Leygood." Bronn said as he sat down on the rocks to retie his boot. "Got thunderbolts on his shield." He said, glancing over at the two. Anari didn't recognize this man, but Jaime hummed in agreement. "Right here is where I fuck his wife." Anari snorted slightly in amusement. "She's a screamer, that one. If they don't hear her, they won't hear us."

Jamie unsheathed his sword, Anari smiling at it. "Only Valyrian steel blade I've seen was the one wielded by my father."

Jaime glanced at her but didn't say anything. Should she find out the truth... Jaime would lose all of her trust, if he even had any of it to begin with. Bronn stood up, shaking his head as he saw that both had their own swords. "Problem is, if you two fight with edged blades, I'll have too." He showed them three sparring swords, dropping two of them on the ground. "And if I fight with an edged blade, I'll have no one left to pay me, and an angry Lord up my arse."

"I haven't used a sparring sword since I was nine." Jaime grumbled. Anari untied her sword from around her waist and set it down on the rocks, making sure that it was safe. Anari hadn't used a proper sparring sword before. The crude wooden ones that she used at Winterfell were nothing compared to the perfectly carved wooden ones Syrio had her use. Anari walked over and bent down to grab her own sword, surprised when Bronn attacked both of them.

Anari's eyes widened as she nearly dropped the sword, but she recovered quick. If that was how he wanted to play it, then she'll start the spar now. "Bold man you are, attacking his man when his guards' down." Jaime said, also surprised by the sudden move.

"Best time to attack a man." Bronn shrugged. But as he did, Anari attacked him, which in turn caught him slightly off guard. He caught her blade, parrying and lunging to attack her, but she moved out of the way with surprising speed. "Tyrion said you've been trained."

"By my brother and a Braavosi sword master." Anari replied, Jaime joining in the spar. Hearing that she was trained by a Braavosi peaked Bronn's interest. However, he focused more on the sparring and less on questions. Bronn took them both on, having an easier time with Jaime considering he was trying to learn how to fight with his left hand.

"Mind yourself." Bronn mocked the man as he blocked and lunged at Anari.

"If I still had my right hand..." Jaime trailed off in annoyance. It frustrated him that he couldn't fight

"Plan on growing it back?" Bronn quipped. He noticed the growing grin on Anari's face as she sparred with him. "You always get that look when you fight?"

"I've been known to smile, yes."

"Come on then." Bronn taunted. It was a fun afternoon, surprisingly. Jaime learned fairly well in just one lesson, and Anari's skills were tested. It became an ongoing thing, for a time. The three of them sparred together, and some times Jaime would spar with Anari.

He found that his sister in law was quite skilled with a blade, and that she was an enjoyable sparring partner. Anari also enjoyed sparring with both Bronn and Jaime. It helped enhance her skills, and she learned a few new ones.

However, their budding friendship would come to an end in ways they did not expect.

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Having finished another spar with Jaime and Bronn, Anari was making her way back to her and Tyrion's chamber when she was approached by Sansa. "I have to ask you something." Sansa said. 

"Of course, you can tell me anything." Anari replied. She hated that her thoughts went to the worst case scenarios. But, living in King's Landing and living with Joffrey and Cersei, one could see why.

Anari was just thankful that nothing too bad had happened as of late. Other than the usual jabbs during dinner, Anari and Sansa were surprisingly left alone. Sansa looked around before back to her sister. "Not here, maybe in my chambers."

Anari nodded in return. "Let me change and I'll meet you there." She replied. Sansa knew better than to question her sister's attire out in the open, so she kept her curiosity to herself. Anari quickly went to her chambers, noting that Tyrion wasn't there. Things had been different between them. A good different, though. Oddly, Anari found herself feeling rather shy whenever she met his gaze.

She didn't know much when it came to romance or being married. Her mother and Septa Mordane were beginning to talk to her about it, as she was of age. But then everything happened so fast, and she was married with little to nothing to go on. Though she didn't think of it much, Anari couldn't help but think that if she was to ever marry, that she would have a relationship like her parents. Anari wanted that connection, to see the obvious love in their eyes.

But Anari knew little of this kind of love, so she wasn't sure what to make of the feelings she was beginning to have for Tyrion. Was it love? Did she love him, or was she just confused? Perhaps it was both, Anari probably wouldn't know.

It wasn't like she could ask anyone either. So, Anari would have to figure things out herself. Quickly, she changed out of her tunic and breeches and put on a dress, fixing her hair and splashing a bit of water on her face. She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips as she thought of what her mother might say had she seen what she was doing. Catelyn didn't approve of Arya and Anari wanting to fight and break the molds that were set around them.

Ned was amused that he daughters had the same spirit that was in his sister. Though, he did worry about them, as he didn't want the same fate to fall onto them. Lastly, Anari thought of her youngest sister, how she would probably be jealous yet proud that Anari was able to spar and work with some pretty good fighters. Even though Jaime was the Kingslayer and had wounded her father, Anari decided to put the past behind her.

She couldn't dwell too much on what had happened, because she wouldn't make any progress in moving forward. Anari re-braided her hair and set off to her sister's chamber. She was curious as to what Sansa wanted to ask her, considering the two hadn't really spoke about anything in particular recently.

And as far as she knew, nothing bad had happened as of late. So, when she got to her sister's door, she knocked before entering. "Now, what is this about?" Anari asked softly. Sansa sighed softly, a small, sheepish, smile on her face.

"It might be a little silly, now that I think about it, but I was just wondering what we're going to do for Joffrey's wedding." Sansa said. "What am I supposed to wear? How am I supposed to act? No doubt he is going to mock us and torment us." To think she once thought of him as handsome and brave.

Sansa felt like such a fool, to let herself be so blind to the kind of person Joffrey really was, but she soon found out as time went on. Anari didn't laugh at her like she was expecting her too, instead she sighed softly before she nodded. "It's not silly, we should go over this." She said. Anari walked closer and sat with her sister on the settee Sansa was on. 

It was smart, because this day was different from the others, because Joffrey was the center of attention. No doubt he'd get whatever he wanted even faster than normal. He could also get away with whatever he wanted as well. So, Sansa was right to ask what they were going to do. However, it made Anari feel sad that they even had to discuss this to begin with. 

They shouldn't have to be worried about how they acted all the time, or figure out ways to protect themselves on a constant basis. The fact that Anari's mind went straight to the worst was saddening. Anari was one for logic, wanting to analyse and figure things out rather than react. Though, all she seemed to be doing was reacting, though she was still smart about it.

"We're going to do what we've always done." Anari replied. "Keep firm, remain strong, and try not to let him get to us. We have to be polite, even if we don't want to be." Sansa nodded along with what Anari was saying. "As for what we're going to wear, why not look at a few of the dresses you have?" Anari asked.

Sansa still enjoyed looking at dresses and talking about them, it was her safe place, and Anari knew that. So, to put her sister at ease, Anari and Sansa looked for something for Sansa to wear to the wedding. They chose a pretty purple dress and a matching shall. After ensuring Sansa that all would be well, Anari left her sister to return to her chambers.

However, before she could get there, she was stopped. "Lady Anari." Cersei greeted in the hall. Anari was surprised to run into her, not having expected to speak with Cersei if she could help it. _Play the game_ , she thought again. Anari had to play, she had no choice.

"Your grace," Anari replied with a small smile, curtsying briefly. Cersei had just escaped the throne room where she had slapped Joffrey, while she was his mother, she didn't seem to be safe from his wrath as he threatened her life. So, she needed something, or someone, to torment without having to worry about the consequences.

While she was originally aiming to find Sansa, knowing it was easier to bother the younger Stark, she found Anari instead. "Walk with me, why don't you." Cersei said with a secretive smile. Anari didn't want anything to do with Cersei, nor did she want to walk with the women. She didn't want to be alone with her either, but what choice did she have?

"Of course, I'd be honored, your Grace." Anari smiled again. The two walked towards the gardens, a tense silence ensuing.

"I never got to express my condolences for the deaths of your mother and brother." Cersei said. "What happened to them was terrible." If Anari didn't know better, she might have thought she was being sincere. Anari was now wondering if her concern for Bran when he fell was genuine or not. She was inclined to think Cersei was playing them then too.

"Thank you, your Grace," Anari replied after a moment. "It's been difficult, but Sansa and I have been managing." Cersei hid a frown, sure that bringing up their deaths would have bothered her, but she didn't seem all that bothered at all.

"I'm glad to hear it." Cersei smiled instead. "It must be awful to know that they were betrayed, murdered at a wedding of all things. It's supposed to be a joyous time, but instead your family was slaughtered." Cersei continued. "What is said that they did to them?" She questioned. "They stabbed your brother threw the heart after piercing him with arrows and... slit your mother's throat to the bone."

Anari was doing her best to keep her face neutral, but it was so hard to do so. She knew Cersei was trying to get a rise from her, to make her upset. But Anari didn't want to give her the satisfaction. However, truth was, the woman's words were bothering her, they weren't making her sad, they were actually making her angry.

How dare she use the deaths of her family as a way to bother her just for the sake of doing so. "Rumor has it they even placed your brother's wolf's head in place of his own and threw your mother in the river." Cersei couldn't help the sadistic smile on her face, the smile that made Anari think of Joffrey. "Young Wolf, forever young."

"What is the point of telling me this, your Grace?" Anari asked, unable to hear anymore. "I know what they did to them, and I do not wish to relive it."

"My apologies," Cersei smiled, glad to see she finally got a reaction. "I merely wished to express my condolences and know how you were doing."

"As I said, Sansa and I are doing well." Anari replied. "Is there anything else, your Grace?" She asked. Cersei thought for a moment, before she smirked slightly.

"I'm curious as to how married life is treating you, Anari." Cersei smiled. "How is my brother treating you?"

"Just fine," Anari said, nodding once. "He and I get along quite well, your Grace."

"You know, you can speak to me about anything, don't you?" Cersei asked. "We're both women, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask." She smiled in what she hoped was a kind matter. However, Cersei didn't really want to be a figure Anari could turn too, unless it was to get or send off information that would be used for Cersei's gain.

"Thank you for the offer, your Grace." Anari replied. "You're very kind." She smiled back. Suddenly, Anari knew what she could say that would most likely irk the woman. So, she stopped walking with a kind smile. "Thank you for this walk your Grace, I've enjoyed having this moment with you. Perhaps now that we are sisters we can be more close to one another. I've already spoke with Jaime, perhaps all of us can get along and be a proper family without having to let what happened in the past ruin the possibility for a better relationship."

It was Cersei's turn to pause, as she did _not_ like what Anari said. She wanted little to nothing to do with Anari and her sister. She didn't like them, she thought Sansa was a clueless whelp and Anari was too smart for her own good. Though, Cersei knew she couldn't get rid of Anari without just cause. She was much harder to have taken care of because now she was married to her brother, Tyrion would do whatever he could to keep her safe. And Cersei knew Tyrion held more sway than she'd like to admit.

Besides, Tywin had plans for her anyway. Part of the reason why Cersei didn't like Anari was because she was proving to be difficult to intimidate or rattle. Not only that, but it seemed Tywin was growing an interest in her, often asking Tyrion about her during the Small Council meetings. She shouldn't be getting Tywin's attention, she didn't deserve it. Cersei was just as smart as Anari, and she had been at this game far longer.

Now, to hear from Anari that she was getting closer to Jaime? That made Cersei's blood boil. Could this wretch be the one that witch was talking about? Anari was younger and she was beautiful. Could it be that Anari was Cersei's usurper?

Unable to stand being in her presence any longer, Cersei offered another smile, though this time, she couldn't quite hide her growing ire towards the younger woman. "Of course, perhaps another time." She replied.

"Your Grace," Anari smiled wider as she curtsied. Anari turned around, as she did, Anari began to smile wider, knowing that she had gotten under Cersei's skin. Where she failed, Anari had excelled. Cersei was attempting to cause Anari distress, but instead, it was Anari that bothered Cersei. While perhaps it was a mistake, Anari had to admit that it felt good.

As she walked back to her room, she was stopped yet again. Why no one could leave her be was beyond her, but Anari smiled anyway as Margaery walked up to her. "Lady Anari, I've been looking for you!" She grinned.

"What can I do for you, Lady Margaery?" Anari smiled softly. She did like the woman, after all, as she and her family have been nothing but kind to her and Sansa. They had tried to get them out of King's Landing in the first place, so Anari was grateful for that.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me by the water." Margaery replied. Anari didn't see why not, so she agreed. She wasn't all that hungry at the moment, but perhaps if she had food in front of her she'd feel more inclined to eat. After all, she was trying to get back into the habit of eating again, as Tyrion still asked if she ate most days, wanting to ensure she got enough food each day.

So, the two young ladies made their way to where Margaery had set up a lunch. The two chatted about mindless things, Margaery doing more of the talking and eating, but Anari did snack on a few of the fruits and cherry tartes that were there, replying to her new friend where it was appropriate. Margaery was proving to be far less irritating and horrid company than Cersei, and Anari didn't feel like she had to keep her guard up around her as she did with Cersei.

"Now, Anari, I want you to be honest with me," Margaery began. "But what is it like, being married to a Lannister?" Anari couldn't help but smile at the question.

"Well, if you want my honest opinion, then I'm sorry to say that I got the best pick out of any of the Lannister men." Margaery couldn't help but laugh in agreement, and Anari joined her.

"From what I hear, you are probably right." Margaery teased. "Is he good to you?" She asked seriously.

"Oh, yes," Anari nodded, looking away with a small smile. "He's very good to me."

"How so?" Margaery asked softly, she was curious as to the small smile on Anari's face and the way her voice grew fond.

"He's so kind, Lord Tyrion has been so misunderstood. He's a good man, better than any of the Lannisters I've met, really. He and I were friends before this happened, so it's not like how it could have been if Sansa were to marry him." Anari's lips twitched a little as she thought of her sister and her reaction to being the one to marry Tyrion.

Margaery couldn't help but smile at that. She was glad to know Anari was doing well, and seemed to actually be happy. "You look happy, Anari," Margaery said softly. Anari glanced at her, seeing the soft smile on her face. "I can see it in your eyes, you're happy with him."

"He does make me happy," Anari admitted. "I hope I make him happy too."

"Anari, any man with a brain and eyes would be happy to have you as a wife," Margaery grinned. "From what I heard, before your marriage, many men had been whispering about getting the chance to be matched with you before your journey here."

"Really?" Anari asked with a small laugh. Anari didn't realize that people spoke about her outside of Winterfell. Sansa was the one who was famed for her beauty, so Anari never really gave much thought to people thinking she was anything special.

"Oh, yes," Margaery nodded. "Even some of the Lords in High Garden were talking about you. You are very beautiful, Anari, and you're smart and strong and brave. Tyrion is a lucky man." Anari laughed softly again at Margaery's teasing tone. They fell into a small silence, though it was light and still enjoyable.

"Margaery, may I ask a personal question?" Anari asked.

"Of course," Margaery replied.

"I'm sure I'll have to tell you more, but..." Anari trailed off, looking down at her hands. She couldn't believe she was asking this out loud, but she figured if she could go to anyone with this, it'd be Margaery. "In relations with a man and woman... is it supposed to be slightly uncomfortable the first time?" Anari's face was a bright red as she asked the question, and it only worsened at the look on Margaery's face.

Margaery was surprised by the question, but even more so at what it also implied. However, she couldn't help the wide grin that spread across her face as she knew what Anari was trying to say without saying. If the red flush to her cheeks wasn't enough of a give away, she didn't know what was. "You and Tyrion have... shared a bed?" She asked gently.

"Well," Anari began sheepishly. "We have shared a bed since our wedding night, but we've only been together in... _that_ way once." Anari knew she sounded so naive, but this was a subject Anari truly knew little about. She didn't have a Septa or her mother to ask questions too, and Anari would never even dream of going to Cersei for help.

So, it only left her with Margaery. The brunette smiled kindly, though there was still a hint of amusement in her eyes as she spoke. "It's normal for things like that to happen, Anari. If you've never laid with a man before, it's normal for it to be uncomfortable. But it goes away within time."

Anari had assumed that was the case, but she wanted to ask anyway to be sure. "To be quite honest, I know very little of what I am doing in this regard." She admitted. "I've never been with anyone, the thought never really crossed my mind." She continued. "When my father mentioned marriage, I would always tell him that I didn't want to be at some Lord's beck and call. Nor did I want to simply be a bed warmer or child bearer and have him run off to the taverns and brothels for more unfavorable company."

Margaery couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her, as she could definitely picutre Anari saying something like that. Though, she couldn't say she blamed her for thinking that, because more often than not, that was what seemed to happen in most marriages in the South. A man and woman would marry, and the man would sneak off with other women behind his wife's back.

Though, that's not to say that the women weren't just as crafty with their secrets and their own predilections. Monogamy was not a common theme in King's Landing, which was what made the Northerners think they were better, stronger, than those in the South.

Margaery could only hope Tyrion had given up on his predilections once he married Anari. Thinking of what Tyrion used to do before being married, Margery sudden saw why it seemed to bother Anari so much. "Are you asking me and telling me these things because you're afraid you're not making Tyrion happy?" She asked. "Or that, because he has experience, he won't like you in that way?"

"Have I been obvious?" Anari asked with a small smile. "That may be the root of the problem, but there is something else." She admitted. Anari did worry that she wouldn't be enough for Tyrion, because he had experience, and because he had more knowledge in this particular area.

"If you're afraid of not being enough, then do forget that thought." Margaery said. She turned to face Anari better and grabbed her hands. "You are beautiful, and you are confident. Men like that, they desire it. Tyrion is a man too, and if he took you to bed once, then I'm certain he'll want to take you to bed again."

Anari couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her at the candid way Margaery spoke, and Margaery laughed softly too. She liked that she was so open about things and was genuinely trying to help Anari with this. Perhaps this was what it was like to have an older sister, Anari often wondered how things would be different if she wasn't the oldest girl.

"The only way to get better is to keep trying, Anari." Margaery continued. "Especially with this, learn what he likes, learn what he doesn't like. Learn what you like and what you don't like. I'm sure Tyrion will be more than happy to guide you in that." Margaery added with a smirk. Anari laughed again as she looked at her. "What's the other issue?"

Anari thought for a moment, trying to find the words to say. She wasn't even really sure it was an issue. But Anari was very confused with the way she's been feeling about Tyrion. She was grateful to have him, and she did like him a lot. But Anari had been wondering just how far her feelings for him ran.

"I'm just confused, to be honest," Anari began. "I'm not sure what I've been feeling lately when I'm with Tyrion." Anari explained what she was going through and what she was feeling and thinking. But she just couldn't pin point the exact emotion. "As I said, we were friends before we were married. And while I am comfortable with him and very happy when he's around, I get this strange feeling in my stomach."

"How so?" Margaery questioned. She was curious as to what she meant, and she was beginning to have a feeling of where Anari was leading to.

Anari blushed lightly again at what they were discussing, but she felt as though it was okay to be honest with Margaery. She did swear to never betray her trust, after all. "Well, when we kissed, I felt an odd sensation and... I liked it?" Anari questioned. "I like Tyrion very much, but I'm not at all certain as to what it means."

Margaery couldn't help but smile kindly in return. "I think you do," she said. "You just have to admit it to yourself."

~

After her talk with Margaery, Anari did finally get back to her chambers, requesting that her food be brought to the room instead of having to dine with everyone else. Anari was done socializing for the day. When Tyrion arrived to their room to get ready for dinner, he was surprised to see Anari already there and with her own meal.

"Planning on skipping out on dinner, are we?" He asked teasingly, though he was curious as to what she was doing.

"Only on dinner with the Queen and Joffrey." Anari replied with a small smirk. "You are welcome to join me, give them a bit of gossip to talk about." She offered. Tyrion couldn't help but smirk in return.

"I like the way you think." He replied. "Well, I think I'm entitled to have dinner alone with my wife if I wish too. They can't condemn us for that." Besides, Tywin would probably pass it off as something else, so he would probably silence those who were opposed to the idea of them not being there. So, Tyrion sent for more food to be brought to the room so they'd have enough to eat. "How was your day today? I didn't get a chance to see you much."

"Well, lessons with Jaime and Bronn have been coming along rather well. Jaime is getting a little better with practice, and Bronn has been teaching me all sorts of moves when it comes to fighting." Anari smiled. She loved sparring with the two, as both of them were seasoned warriors and fighters. 

Even with his missing hand, Jaime was able to talk Anari through how he used to fight. And Bronn, considering he was a sell sword, had all sorts of tricks up his sleeve. Tricks he was willing to share with her. While he was crass and had an... interesting way of carrying himself, Anari did like Bronn.

He was another person to make her laugh, and she was thankful for it. "Remind me not to cross swords with you, then," Tyrion joked, causing Anari to laugh.

"I spent the rest of the morning with Sansa, helping her decide on what to wear for Joffrey's wedding before I was coming back here, only to be stopped by your sister."

"My sister?" Tyrion questioned, his eyebrows raising in surprise. "Whatever could Cersei want with you?" He asked as he took a sip of wine.

"I don't even know," Anari nearly scoffed. "She merely requested that I follow her to the gardens where we could talk, and she proceeded to help me relive knowing what the Freys did to my brother and mother." Tyrion frowned at this, angered that his sister would intentionally try to make Anari feel horrible. "Don't worry, she didn't bother me too much, by the end of it, I think she was angrier than I was when I left her." Anari smirked a little.

"Oh, dear, what did you do to anger her?" Tyrion asked, his frown turning into a smirk. He liked the idea of Anari standing up to his family, he only hoped she was smart about it. However, as that thought passed, he nearly scoffed. Of course Anari would be smart about it.

"Oh, I just casually mentioned that maybe she and I could get to know one another better, considering you and I get along quite well and I've been getting closer to Jaime. I even dared to call her my sister just to see her reaction."

Tyrion couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that, able to picture the anger on Cersei's face. "Oh, I'm sure that didn't sit well with her."

"No, it did not." Anari laughed along with him. "How was your day?" Anari left out her afternoon with Margaery, as she didn't want to tell him about the things she and the other woman discussed. Margaery had helped Anari find clarity in her thoughts and inner musing. And had offered advice and reassurance that Anari was on the right path.

So, the two spent the rest of the meal talking and laughing. Tyrion relayed that he had another meeting with the Small Council, and that he had to work on a few more things as Master of Coin. Anari wasn't the only one holding back information as to what was discussed that day, as Tywin had asked more questions about Anari.

His father seemed to have an interest in her, and that bothered Tyrion. He did wonder how it was that Anari had seemingly been able to convince Tywin to marry him in place of Sansa. He had his theories, but he kept them to himself. But it must have been an interesting conversation if Tywin was asking about her.

Soon enough, it was quite late into the night before the two decided to go to bed. Anari changed out of her dress and into her night shift and robe. She let her hair fall from their braids before she combed the strands so they weren't tangled. As the two of them were getting settled in for the night, Anari decided to be bold and leaned over to place a small kiss onto Tyrion's cheek.

While Tyrion was surprised for a moment, he found that he liked the affection. He had done a lot of thinking himself after they had been together, making their marriage legitimate. He wasn't sure where they stood, but it seemed Anari was still comfortable being around him, and she seemed alright showing him small bouts of affection.

Deciding to be bold himself, Tyrion leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Anari's lips to test the waters. Anari didn't seem to mind, as she offered a smile before she layed down to face him. He could see that she was thinking about something before she returned his gesture with a kiss of her own. Only, this time, Tyrion didn't let her get away as he gently cupped her face so she lingered.

Again, neither one of them had felt this way before, and the feelings they were getting were enjoyable. It seemed that once again, they didn't need words to know what the other wanted. Only one candle lit the room, and the flames softly danced through the night as Anari and Tyrion laid together once more before the light went out.

~ 

During the morning of Joffrey and Margaery's wedding, Anari and Sansa walked together. Sansa could tell there was a change in her older sister, but she didn't know what. There seemed to be a lighter spring in her step, a different glimmer in her eyes. Sansa wasn't alone in noticing the change in both Tyrion and Anari, as Jaime was growing suspicious as well.

Though, he didn't find himself all that bothered by the change. The two deserved to be happy, really, so he left it alone. As they walked, Sansa noticed the way her sister was looking at Tyrion, and the glances he'd send her way as well. It was almost as if they were speaking with their eyes only, which intrigued her.

Something happened between the two, that much was obvious. However, both of them hid it well as Anari was with Sansa and Tyrion walked with Varys. "Did something happen?" Sansa asked, unable to keep her curiosity at bay.

"What?" Anari asked back, glancing at her sister.

"Between you and Lord Tyrion." Sansa clarified.

"What makes you think that?" Anari asked, though she hid a small smile from her sister. She wasn't sure what Sansa's reaction would be, because Anari was sure Sansa still thought Tyrion was like the rest of his family. However, that couldn't be further from the truth.

"You keep looking at him, and he keeps watching you." Sansa observed. Anari fought to keep a blush off her cheeks as she laughed softly.

"Is it wrong to look at my husband?" She asked playfully. "If you are worried for me, then fear not. He had not hurt me or miss treated me." Anari told her honestly. Anari didn't think Tyrion would ever mistreat her, or her sister. She had faith in him, trusted him with pretty much anything.

"Did you..." Sansa trailed off, not wanting to finish her question as she was unsure of what the answer would be. Anari paused slightly, but she smiled again anyway, letting her silence be the answer. "You did?" Sansa asked, her eyes widening. "With him?" There was a sublte hint of slight disgust as she asked.

"There is nothing wrong with Lord Tyrion, Sansa." Anari scolded. "He has been far kinder than anyone here."

"But he's... he's a dwarf." It was a poor statement on Sansa's part, but she couldn't imagine something like that happening. She didn't mean any genuine offense, but Sansa was still holding onto the notion of a tall and strong Lord, Prince, or King.

"And why does that matter?" Anari asked, wondering what that really had to do with anything. "Tyrion is very kind, and he's been so good to me. I'm very happy with him." She admitted.

"He... makes you happy?" Sansa questioned, though this time it was softer as she took in the shift of Anari's tone. Her older sister sounded fond of Tyrion, so he must have done something or said something to make Anari feel that way.

"Yes," Anari answered, with a small smile. "He makes me very happy."

"But he's a Lannister." Sansa pointed out.

"He is far better than any of the other's." Anari replied as they walked. Sansa had to give Anari that one, as it was true. Tyrion was far better than the other members of his family. So, perhaps she shouldn't be too hard on him. Especially if he makes Anari happy. Sansa wanted her sister to be happy, as she deserved it, deserved to enjoy her life.

Anari had spent so much of it protecting her, worrying about her, that she was forgetting about herself. Sansa wanted Anari to be safe too, she wanted to help her sister, but Anari seemed determined to keep her true feelings hidden from Sansa to the best of her abilities. However, to hear that Tyrion made her happy, made Sansa begin to approve of him.

Their conversation stopped as they walked past Prince Oberyn and his companion Ellaria. "Prince Oberyn." Anari greeted with a small curtsy, Sansa following her sister's example. Oberyn smiled and bowed a little in return.

"Lady Anari, and Lady Sansa." Oberyn greeted. "It is a pleasure to meet you both." Ellaria smiled at the two Starks, eyeing them briefly. She noted their beauty, and the difference in how each of them carried themselves. Ellaria prided herself in being a good judge of character, and she noticed that Anari, the olest, seemed to carry herself well. She stood tall and firm, yet she was polite and had a smile on her face.

Sansa seemed more timid, yet she did her best to hold her own. It was clear which one of them was the more outspoken as well. "We are delighted to meet you both." Anari smiled. "I hope your stay in King's Landing has been enjoyable, or comfortable at least."

"Not particularly, but still, we make due." Oberyn smiled. Anari's smile faltered for a moment, but she nodded nonetheless. It hadn't been what she was expecting, but she liked his honesty. She knew he held no favor for the Lannister family, so it did make her a little nervous to meet him. However, as ever, Anari remained calm and collected as she spoke with him politely. "I hear you have married Tyrion Lannister." He directed his words to Anari.

"Yes," Anari agreed with a small nod.

"I am sorry I could not be in attendance, but from what I hear the wedding happened last minute." Oberyn continued, a small jest in his tone. He too, could see the confidence in Anari, and he quite liked seeing women with a spark of confidence and fire. It made things interesting and he was interested in speaking more with the Wolf of the North.

The young woman who wasn't afraid to speak up against the king or even Tywin Lannister of all people. He wanted to learn more about her, get closer to her to figure her out. Anari hid behind a smile, so it was difficult to see what exactly she was thinking or what her goal was. Everyone Oberyn had met in King's Landing had a goal of some sort, something that drove them.

Of course, one could say that Sansa was Anari's reason to have that fire in her eyes. But Oberyn wanted to see if there was more than that, but again, it was difficult. "Yes, it was a bit of a surprise to many." Anari replied, grinning a little. "But we all must do our duties as Lords and Ladies. I'm sure you can understand that." She attempted a small joke, but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

Oberyn could sense her worry, as he didn't exactly hide the true reason as to why he had come to King's Landing in the first place. He admired that she took into consideration the position she was in for being a Lannister by marriage. "You have nothing to fear from me, Lady Anari." Oberyn said. "My feelings of revenge are for the Lannisters, not with you. I have heard stories of what you have done for your sister."

"It seems many people have." Anari replied, though she was relieved to hear that Oberyn didn't have any issues with her. Anari could only fight so many battles, and the one she was in was taking a lot out of her.

"I admire that," Oberyn replied with a small nod and smile. "I am sorry to hear about what happened to your family."

"Thank you," Anari smiled faintly, as that was still a sore spot. Judging by Sansa's slight demeanor change, she wasn't completely okay with speaking about it either. "How is Princess Myrcella doing in Dorne?" She asked, changing the subject. Oberyn smiled, understanding the want to switch topics.

"I think the Dornish sun is agreeing with her." He replied. Suddenly, he got an idea, one that made him smirk. "Perhaps one day you would be interested in coming with me back to Dorne and see it for yourself." Ellaria lightly smacked his arm to soften his offer to a joke, which got him to laugh.

His paramour was smarter than she lead on, and knew that such an offer may make them uncomfortable. Though, Ellaria couldn't say that she wasn't interested in the two herself. While the idea was interesting, Anari didn't think they were ready for such things. Besides, their last escape attempt was foiled before it could be executed, so Anari was done trying to escape for now.

It seemed Sansa agreed with her, because they locked eye briefly before Anari glanced back at the Dornish before her. "Thank you for the offer, Prince Oberyn, it was very kind. But I think we're fine being here a little while longer."

"Of course," Oberyn nodded. "The offer still stands until my return." He said with a small smile.

Seeing that Tyrion was making his way to the Royal table, Anari decided to follow suit. "It was a honor to meet you Prince Oberyn. My sister and I have to join the royal table, excuse us."

"Of course." Oberyn smiled, bowing to Anari and Sansa's curtsy's. "Perhaps we may speak more at a later time." He offered.

"I'd like that," Anari smiled in return. "I do have a fair share of questions about Dorne, so perhaps we can discuss that on the morrow." Oberyn smiled again and nodded back as the two walked away. Anari allowed Sansa to find her seat as she moved to join Tyrion as he presented his gift to his Joffrey.

"A book?" Joffrey questioned as it was placed on the table. He seemed almost offended as it sat in front of him. Anari wondered if Joffrey had even picked up a book in his life, and judging by the look on his face, Anari would have to go with no. Which was a shame, really, as books provided a lot of knowledge and gave people wisdom.

Which probably explained why Joffrey was the way he was. Anari would admit that Joffrey was a little smart, but only because he just so happened to grow up in a high class which allowed him the best teachings. But he lacked wisdom, and he lacked tact, which would most likely be his downfall.

"The Lives of Four Kings." Tyrion replied. "Grand Maester Kaeth's history of the reigns of Baeron the Young Dragon, Baelor the Blessed, Aegon the Unworthy, and Daeron the Good." He listed. "A book every King should read, now that the war is won, we should all find time for wisdom." Anari stood with Tyrion, a soft smile on her face even though she didn't like standing in front of all of them.

Each one of the Lannister's before her was her enemy. The only one that wasn't was the man who stood next to her. Joffrey looked like he wanted to say something insulting to the pair, but Cersei and Tywin both gave him a look. While it was his wedding day, that didn't mean he was able to cause a scene right now. 

"Thank you uncle." Joffrey said, taking in the glares his grandfather and mother were sending him. He had to behave, at least a little. Tyrion walked away, bowing just slightly to his nephew before he and Anari found their own seats.

Anari and Tyrion exchanged glances, both aware of how that could have gone. "Have I told you that you looked beautiful today?" Tyrion asked in a small whisper. Anari smiled with a small laugh.

"You have, but thank you." She replied. "You look very handsome yourself." Tyrion smiled back as he sought out Anari's hand with his own. Anari did look lovely, her hair a soft mix of braids and curls that were down. She wore a pale gray dress that had silver embroidery at the top. The color of the dress brought out Anari's eyes, which Tyrion had a hard time looking away from.

Very few women in his life had taken his breath away, and Anari was one of them. She smiled as she squeezed his hand, content for the comfort and gentle affection. Their interactions didn't go unnoticed by some of the more observant people there, as both Cersei and Tywin had seen their faces and how their demeanor's changed. 

Sansa and even Varys found it curious as well. Varys had lightly asked about Anari, just as a bit of conversation with Tyrion earlier, and Tyrion's face completely changed. And to see him with her now, it only furthered his curiosity. Obviously, something happened between them to have those looks in their eyes and those smiles on their faces.

If they were able to have conversations with their eyes alone, that definitely said something. "One of the only two Valyrian steel swords in the capital, Your Grace, freshly forged in your honor." Tywin said as the blade was presented to him. Joffrey was obviously excited as he stood and unsheathed the blade. "Careful, Your Grace."

"Nothing cuts like Valyrian steel, they say." Joffrey said as he took a few practice swings before he turned and hacked away at the book Tyrion had presented. The smiles of Anari and Tyrion faded as they watched what Joffrey did to the book. Such a waste, and really it was unnecessary. Joffrey turned to the crowd once he was done destroying the book.  "Such a great sword should have a name. What shall I call her?"

"Stormbringer!"

"Terminus!"

"Widow's Wail!"

"Wolfsbane!" Were the numerous shouts from the attendants. Anari frowned at the last one, knowing what it was in reference too. One could consider the Lannister family as wolfsbane, as they had murdered all of the Stark men. 

"Widow's Wail." Joffrey said as he looked at the blade. "I like that. Every time I use it, it'll be like cutting off Ned Stark's head all over again."

Anari clenched her jaw, glancing at her sister to see her looking on blankly as Joffrey looked at them both. Anari will kill him one day, she swore to herself. That boy was a monster, a living monster. His reign had gone on long enough, yet Anari knew she had little power to do anything about it. Tyrion squeezed her hand to comfort her, and Anari couldn't help but smile back.

The breakfast lasted a little longer after that,  as more gifts were being given. Once it ended, Tyrion had given Anari's hand another squeeze before he told her he was going to their room. Anari remained behind to keep showing her face for the nobles. As she did, she saw a woman walking up to Joffrey, bowing instead of curtsying. 

Anari also noted she carried a sword, which caused Anari to smile. Another strong woman, a woman who seemed very much different from the others. Even Cersei commented on the fact that she bowed and not curtsied. Anari stayed a little long before she decided to see her husband, feeling oddly shy about what had transpired between them. She hesitated on following him, though, as her thoughts went back to the conversation between her and Margaery. 

What she felt for Tyrion was something she had never experienced before. Perhaps it was something she didn't think she could or would ever have. Anari smiled to herself slightly, remembering when she and Arya had told their father that being married to a Lord was not what her destiny was. She wasn't truly sure what the feeling was, but she found that she liked it.

When they layed together for the first time, he was so gentle with her. It made Anari feel indescribable things, and she found that she wanted to feel it more. She slightly wondered why he had taken the bloody sheets away and had them disposed of himself, but she had a small feeling.

Perhaps it was because he didn't want his family to know that their marriage was now indeed a true union, or it had to do with the fact that something had been going on between her husband and handmaiden. While Anari liked Shae, she didn't quite trust her, at least not completely. She trusted her more than she did most in the capital, but still. After that afternoon, she and Tyrion had been together a few more times.

Each time better than the last. Margaery was right, and that brought a slight blush to her cheeks at the thought. Anari was also embarrassed that her sister now knew, but she still didn't regret it. She was proud to be his wife, she was honest when she told him that, and she liked him and cared about him a lot. And now, Anari was beginning to realize what that meant. But either way, she felt that he had earned the right to be one of the people included to be under her protection.

He had protected her when he was Hand, and for that she was grateful. She could never repay that, she knew. But, that didn't mean that she couldn't try. As she walked to their shared chambers, Anari was surprised to see Shae walking away in both anger and sadness.

Her handmaiden was in tears, but her eyes hardened into a glare when she saw her. "Shae, are you alright?" Anari asked in genuine concern.

"I hope you're happy." Shae spat, it was because of Anari that Tyrion had turned her away. It was her fault, and Shae would never forgive her for it. "Make it worth it while it lasts." Without another word, she walked away, leaving Anari confused. Shaking her head slightly, Anari walked to her chambers and knocked on the door before she opened it.

She offered a smile to both Tyrion and Bronn, though it faltered slightly when she saw how upset Tyrion looked. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Tyrion tried to smile as he looked at her, she could see that something clearly was bothering him. Anari glanced at Bronn who shrugged lightly with a small head tilt, _I don't know_ , he tried to say. Though the small half smirk on his face told her otherwise.

"I'll take my leave." Bronn said as he bowed to Anari slightly before leaving the room.

It was quiet for a moment, as Tyrion refused to meet Anari's gaze. "Tyrion," Anari began. "Does this... have something to do with Shae?" She asked softly. Tyrion sighed as he turned away from her. He walked over to the wine tray, pouring himself a glass.

"Yes," he finally answered. While Tyrion knew there'd come a time where he'd have to tell her, he didn't think it'd be like this. Anari sighed quietly, as her shoulders slumped slightly.

"I had a feeling," Anari replied quietly. That stung a little, Tyrion thought he hid it well from her, but Anari was more observant than he realized. "You love her, don't you?" She asked. Tyrion turned to look at her, seeing that she looked nervous, but remained strong as she looked back at him. He heard the uncertainty in her voice, how apprehensive she was of learning the answer.

"I thought I did." Tyrion replied quietly. "I... met her a while ago, before I had properly met you. It was when I returned with my father from being captured in the Vale. She... she was a whore that Bronn had found."

"Oh," Anari nodded, though she was surprised. Tyrion brought in a prostitue and posed her as her handmaiden. Most women would be mad when they found out about something like this, but Anari didn't feel angered at all. She actually felt insecure about herself, even though she shouldn't, as Tyrion said he knew Shae before he met Anari. "It's fine, Tyrion." Anari said finally as a tense silence ensued. "If you love her, how can I fault you for that?"

Anari meant that, she couldn't and wouldn't fault him for that. Tyrion seemed to pick up on that, and while he admired it, he could hear the slight tremor in her voice. Anari was upset, at least a little. And she had the right to be, though he couldn't just let her keep thinking he and Shae were still together, because they weren't. "I sent her away." Tyrion said.

"What?" Anari asked in surprise. She hadn't expected to hear that, and it was clearly written in her eyes. Ever since marrying Anari, Tyrion actually hadn't been with Shae in that way. 

"She wasn't safe here," Tyrion replied. "She needed to leave the city if she wanted to live. My father made a threat on her life." While he didn't love her, Tyrion did still care about her. He cared enough to send her away, why Shae couldn't see that, he didn't know.

"I see," Anari replied, trying to process it.

"Anari," Tyrion said as he walked over to her, putting his glass of wine down. "I don't love her, I thought I did, but..." Tyrion wasn't sure he could tell her. He was sure he loved Shae, he wanted to love her, it would be easier to love her, but he didn't.

Tyrion loved another. He loved a girl he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help it. She was kind, she was smart, she was clever, she was funny, and she was beautiful. He admired her, he admired her before he loved her. He liked how fierce she was over her family, how she didn't wish to be tamed, but knew when to play along.

Tyrion loved Anari, he didn't know when he fell for the younger girl, but he did. It would have been easier if he didn't. He didn't know if she loved him in return, but he didn't care. He wanted to tell her, but he honestly wasn't sure how she would take it. Of course, they were married, and considering they had indeed consummated the marriage, it was a true union.

As he opened his mouth to tell her, the bells rang to symbolize that the wedding was to begin. Smiling, Tyrion took her hands and placed a kiss on them. "I should like to continue this conversation tonight."

"As you wish." Anari smiled back. She wanted to continue it as well, because from the look in his eyes, she knew he was going to tell her something serious. However, they knew they couldn't risk being absent or late to the wedding, so they both left their chambers to head over to the Sept of Baelor to watch Joffrey marry Margaery. 

The Rose and the Lion, how poems and songs will be sung. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Tyrion and Anari stood with Cersei and Tywin, while Sansa stood a little further down. However, Bronn stood near her, acting as a guard which made Anari feel better. She watched as Joffrey and Margaery said their vows and promises before they sealed their union with a kiss after Joffrey cloaked her.

To be polite, Anari clapped softly, even though she wasn't all that thrilled. Honestly, she felt bad for Margaery, because while she was now to be Queen, she was married to a monster. Her friend didn't deserve that, but Anari couldn't really do anything about it.

That was something that greatly bothered her. Anari had an old name, an old name that used to mean something. Everyone in Westeros respected the Stark family, not because they feared them or because they were intimidated, but because they knew that the Starks were always honest. They were honest and true, and did their best to get justice for everyone.

But ever since King Robert came to her home at Winterfell, everything changed. Her father was dead, her mother was dead, Robb, Bran, and Rickon were dead. Arya was missing, and Theon betrayed them. Everyone seemed to betray her family, and Anari felt so useless, powerless, to do anything.

She couldn't stand up to these people, because she would be punished for it. If Anari was punished, locked away, or killed, Sansa would have no one. Her last promise to both her parents were to keep Sansa safe, and Anari was going to do just that. However, Anari was also going to do what she could to help Tyrion as well.

She cared so much about him, and Anari learned that she needed him. She needed him because she was free to be herself with him, she was free to let her guard down, free to trust him. Anari didn't trust anyone anymore, because she was so afraid of being betrayed. She had to learn from what happened to her family.

She couldn't trust Lord Baelish, because he betrayed her father and was one of the factors that aided in his death. She couldn't trust Varys because he was a spy master. Sure, he aided her father, but he didn't come to his defense when he needed him. Anari would never trust any of the Lannister's aside from Tyrion.

Anari knew she could trust Sansa, but she was so afraid to let her sister see her pain. Anari had to protect her, and if Anari allowed herself to break in front of her sister, she would lose it. Anari harbored so much pain, and she didn't want to put that onto Sansa as well. Though, she wasn't baring it alone, not anymore.

Ever since she fully and truly confided in Tyrion, he had been doing his best to help her through her grief. And in return, Anari was helping Tyrion with whatever he was going through. She figured it was only fair that she provide the same courtesy, because not only was it her duty as a wife, but Anari felt it to be her duty as a person.

Joffrey looked smug as he and Margaery decended down the stairs of the Sept. His eyes went to Sansa and Anari, while he was disappointed that he couldn't serve them their brother's head as he had promised them, he was still glad that yet another thing was taken from them. All of the Stark men were dead.

True, there was still that bastard that was alive, but he was at the Wall and posed no threat. Though, as his gaze lingered, Joffrey couldn't help but clench his jaw nervously as he met Anari's gaze.

He did not like the young woman, because she obviously was not afraid of him. No matter how many times he threatened her or had Ser Meryn hit her, Anari was never scared of him. And he hated it. Sansa, he could scare or intimate all he wanted, but Anari was the real challenge. Now, he'd only admit it to himself, but he was actually a little afraid of her.

Because his grandfather seemed to like her, at least enough to defend her, Joffrey couldn't really do much. When he insisted the night before his wedding that Walder Frey send him Robb Stark's head, it was Tywin who barked out a clear no. Whatever the bitch did to gain Tywin's favor, it seemed to work.

Not only that, but it didn't really help that she was married to Tyrion. His uncle didn't fear him either, and Tyrion was better at verbal spar's than he was. He also defended Anari and Sansa, so it made it harder for Joffrey to get to them. However, the smirk returned to his face as he remembered what was about to happen during the feast.

~

After the wedding, Anari, Tyrion, and Sansa sat together at the table, watching as Joffrey silenced everyone to watch a tale of the Battle of Five Kings. Apparently, he had hired actors to show the nobles what happened during the fight. However, when it began, Anari watched in disgust as dwarves acted out falsehoods about what had happened.

Anari clenched her jaw as they openly mocked those with true honor and crudely acted scenes of horror. The way they portrayed her brother made her stomach churn and her heart ache. It also disgusted her when they showed what happened to her father as well, not only that, but their open mockery of Lord Renly and Ser Loras.

Joffrey really had no respect for anyone. To mock his new bride's family, and to encourage that they were doing was absolutely revolting. Though, it seemed Anari wasn't alone in her disgust, as many of the nobles watching didn't find this performance all that amusing. Anari wished to look away, but she knew that if she was caught looking away then she would be punished. So, she watched with a clenched jaw and hard eyes.

She glanced a few times at both her sister and her husband. She saw that both of them were disgusted by this too. Anari grabbed both of their hands under the table, giving them a squeeze of slight comfort. She smiled slightly when both of them squeezed her hands back.

With her silent support, the three of them got through it as well as could be expected. Sansa wanted to look away or flee, but she knew she couldn't. Though, it was a comfort to know that her sister was right there with her. It truly was an atrocity, and all of them were thankful when the show finally ended with the dwarf playing Joffrey standing as the victor. 

As soon as it ended, Tyrion stood up, urging both girls to do the same. "We're leaving." He whispered to them as Joffrey spoke to the actors once it was done. Tyrion hated what he saw, and he knew that the girls did too. In order to spare them from seeing any more of what his nephew was keen of displaying, Tyrion wanted to get out of there.

However, the three of them stopped when they heard Joffrey call out to them."Uncle!" Joffrey had turned and saw what they were trying to do and wore a bemused expression as he addressed them. "How about you? I'm sure they have a spare costume." He wanted to further humiliate his uncle, which would in turn humiliate Anari and Sansa.

However, Tyrion's reply caused him to frown. "One taste of combat was enough for me, Your Grace." Tyrion replied. "I would like to keep what remains of my face. I think you should fight him." He smirked slightly. "This was but a poor imitation of your own bravery on the field of battle. I speak as a firsthand witness, climb down from the high table with your new Valyrian sword and show everyone how a true King wins his throne."

Everyone watched as Joffrey scoffed, trying to ignore his uncles words. However, Anari smirked faintly, squeezing Tyrion's hand as she silently pushed him to say more. She knew that Tyrion always out spoke pretty much anyone he went up against, particularly Joffrey.

"Be careful, though." Tyrion warned as he squeezed Anari's hand back. "This one is clearly mad with lust. It would be a tragedy for the King to lose his virtue hours before his wedding night."

Muffled and stifled chuckles were heard as Joffrey flushed with both fury and embarrassment. Anari had to keep her own amusement hidden, though it was difficult. Picking up his wine glass, Joffrey walked closer to Tyrion and Anari. "A fine vintage." He said, glancing at the cup and back at his uncle.

Tyrion stood, trying to hide his disgust as the wine was poured on him. Anari gaped slightly, her eyes softly glaring at the King as she looked back at her husband. Knowing he couldn't win with words, and that it would only embarrass him instead of his uncle, Joffrey went for a different approach, tipping his goblet and allowing the wine to spill onto Tyrion's head.

"Shame that it spilled." He smirked as he backed away a little.

"It did not spill." Anari replied, glancing back at the King. The two made eye contact, the air around them all shifting. Anari fumed from where she stood, her stormy eyes burning into Joffrey's. It took the boy everything he had not to flinch under her gaze. However, he didn't back down from her silent challenge.

"My love, come back to me." Margaery said, standing and cutting the tension between his uncle and aunt by law. She, and others, could see that if he was allowed to carry on, it would make everything worse. The look on Anari's face had made sure of that, and now that he no longer had the Hound there, Joffrey wasn't as well guarded as he was before. 

Even Cersei was nervous for her son, as the look on Anari's face was anything but friendly. Tywin found the exchange to be interesting, as he knew his grandson was vicious, but that Anari was fearless. While he didn't want there to be any conflict, Tywin was curious to see how that would have panned out had Margaery not stepped in.

Joffrey glared at the two before walking over to his new wife. "It's time for my father's toast." Margaery smiled. Sansa let out a small breath, also able to feel the tension. It was an intense moment that felt as if it was to drag on for centuries. She was grateful that Margaery put an end to it.

Anari and Tyrion moved to go back to their seats, Anari offering Tyrion a small smile as she kept hold of his hand. She had made a promise to herself to protect Tyrion, and she planned on keeping it. While Tyrion was grateful for her courage, he didn't want Anari to get in trouble. Tyrion gave a small smile back as he squeezed her hand once.

He rather liked holding her hand, and she seemed to like holding his. It was such innocent affection, yet it meant so much to him. "How does he expect me to toast without wine?" Joffrey asked. Turning, he addressed his uncle; "Uncle, you can be my cup bearer seeing as you're too cowardly to fight."

Anari bristled at his words, her smile fading. Taking note of this, Tyrion shook his head slightly at her, squeezing her hand. She didn't need to fight this battle for him, Tyrion could handle his nephew, and he didn't want to see her get hurt. Glancing at him, Anari locked eyes with him. _Don't, please_ , Tyrion said with his eyes.

Anari wanted to argue back, but she saw no point in doing so. So, she nodded faintly, squeezing his hand back. Cersei watched in curiosity as the two communicated without words. She even saw a small smile on Anari's face as she nodded.

She didn't like that they had such a bond, they weren't supposed to be happy in their marriage, they were supposed to suffer. If he had been married to Sansa, perhaps it would have been different. However, the wolf whore decided to ruin those plans by offering herself as the one to marry Tyrion.

Tywin didn't disclose to anyone what he and Anari discussed before he agreed on allowing Anari to marry Tyrion in place of Sansa. It annoyed Cersei to no end, how dare this bitch have the power to convince her father to change his mind. Hardly anyone was able to do so, what did they discuss, what deal did they make?

"Your Grace does me a great honor." Tyrion said, his tone slightly mocking and sarcastic, however, it held enough sincerity that it fooled Joffrey into thinking he was serious.

"It's not meant as an honor." Joffrey spat. "Bring me my goblet," he ordered as Tyrion reluctantly walked over to him. He didn't want to leave Anari's side, but what choice did he have? With another squeeze to her hand, Tyrion gently let go and walked over to his nephew.

When he stood in front of Joffrey, he was about to take the goblet when Joffrey dropped it in the ground before Tyrion could take it. He then kicked it away when his uncle reached down to grab it. Anari fumed from where she sat, This boy had no shame, and Anari was getting tired of allowing him to openly mock and humiliate those she cared about. The boy was just a few wrong moves away from Anari attacking him.

Just as Anari was about to move to grab the goblet, it was Sansa that stood up bravely, bending down and handing handing it to Tyrion with a small smile. He was surprised she would be the one to give it to him, but he nodded faintly, turning to the King. Anari glanced at her sister as she sat back down.

Sansa offered her sister a small smile in return. Anari was right, Tyrion was far better than anyone in his family. And if he made her sister happy, then Sansa knew she needed to be kinder to him. Anari finally had a spark back in her eyes, a spark that Sansa was beginning to think was lost forever.

She knew Anari had become more serious as the days passed. She was less happy, and was always either angry or sad. However, whatever happened between Anari and Tyrion seemed to bring her back to life. Truth be told, to Sansa, Anari seemed to glow, really. So, the least Sansa could do was change how she treated Tyrion.

Besides, handing him the goblet was also an open act of defiance to Joffrey, as she didn't allow him to continue humiliating Tyrion like he planned. It made Joffrey frown when he saw Sansa helping Tyrion. "What good is an empty cup?" He asked when Tyrion tried to hand it back to him. "Fill it." He ordered. 

Tyrion clenched his jaw, but did as he was told, filling it with wine and holding it out. This was unnecessary, while Tyrion wasn't really embarrassed he was more so angry that his nephew was so petty and childish. 

"Kneel." Joffrey said to his uncle, however, Tyrion didn't kneel. He stood in defiance, a harsh glare on his face. "Kneel." Joffrey ordered again. Tyrion shook his head slightly as he openly fumed at his nephew. "Kneel before your King. I said kneel!"

Anari felt her heart start to beat faster as she watched them. She was nervous for Tyrion, and was ready to move if she needed too. While Cersei was satisfied that her brother was being humiliated, she found this entire display to be rather uncomfortable. Even Tywin wasn't sure what to do, noting that Anari looked ready to stand if she needed too.

"Look, the pie!" Margaery said, once again breaking the tension. While she knew she was now married to a monster, she had yet to see it herself. Now she understood what everyone was talking about when they warned her against him. Everyone cheered, glad to have the tension broken.

"My Queen." The pie maker said as he walked away.

"Wonderful." Joffrey said as he set his freshly filled goblet on the table. Joffrey turned and grabbed his sword and walked over to the pie, cutting it open with the sword and releasing the birds inside of it. However, the strike also managed to kill a few of the pigeons inside, which was rather disgusting. Tyrion turned back to his wife, the two moving towards their seats.

"Can we leave now?" Anari asked quietly. She wasn't sure how much more it would take before something happened. She wasn't sure what she would do if anything were to happen to Tyrion, but Anari did know that she would lash out if he was harmed. King or not, Anari would not allow him to hurt Tyrion and get away with it.

"Let's find out." Tyrion said as he, Anari, and Sansa moved to leave once again. All three of them wanted to leave, because things seemed to be getting worse and worse the longer they stayed. It would be best if they left and avoided any more confrontations. While Anari was prepared to fight, it didn't mean she wanted too.

She's never seen Joffrey fight, and he currently had a Valyrian steel sword, while Anari was unarmed. So, the odds of her winning the fight were not good. Not that they would fight for very long anyway, no doubt the King's Guard would be there in an instant. Besides, any actual fighting on Anari's end would result in her getting arrested and possibly sentenced to death.

Which, Anari couldn't have. So, fleeing was their only option. "Uncle." Joffrey said, seeing them trying to flee yet again. "Where are you going? You're my cup bearer, remember?"

"I thought I might change out of these wet clothes, Your Grace." Tyrion replied. They were so close, if the little shit had just continued to pay attention to Margaery. What kind of boy would rather pay attention to tormenting his uncle and aunts than his beautiful new bride?

"No, you're perfect the way you are." Joffrey said mockingly. "Serve me my wine. Hurry up, this pie is dry." Tyrion sighed, glancing at Anari and Sansa. Anari frowned, but nodded her head faintly. They may as well do as he asked and try to slip away at a different time. Tyrion walked over to where Joffrey's goblet sat in front of Olenna, and filled his cup, handing it back to him before moving back to Anari's side.

"If it please, Your Grace, Lady Sansa and Lady Anari are very tired." Tyrion tried. While he knew it was probably useless to try going for the direct approach, Tyrion figured it would be worth a shot. 

"No," Joffrey said as he took a large gulp of his wine. "No, you will wait here, and..." Suddenly, Joffrey began to cough slightly, his hand going to his throat.

"Your Grace?" Tyrion asked, his brows furrowing.

"It's nothing." Joffrey tried to drink more wine to clear his throat, but it only seemed to make it worse. Anari watched in horror as he coughed, and staggered. Cersei and Tywin were on their feet as Joffrey spluttered and coughed, turning to Margaery.

"He's choking!" Margaery shouted in horror.

"Help the poor boy." Olenna ordered as everyone stood. "Idiots, help your king."

"Move away!" Cersei hissed as Joffrey fell over. She pulled her son onto her lap as his face turned purple, him finding it hard to breath or move without trembling. "Joffrey!" She cried. Anari found the scene gruesome and horrid, grabbing both her sister's and Tyrion's hands as she watched. "Help him! Someone help him! Joffrey!"

Anari found it difficult to look away, as she watched Joffrey's eyes turn red as he shook and trembled in Cersei's lap. Sansa also found herself transfixed in horror. However, what broke thei gaze was a voice. "Come with me now." Ser Dontos said to Sansa. Anari and Tyrion looked as well, their eyes flickering between the man and the scene in front of them.

"Joffrey!" Cersei cried again as the boy's nose started to bleed.

"If you want to live, we have to leave." Dontos insisted. Joffrey lifted his hand and pointed towards where his goblet layed. Cersei and Jaime both looked up and saw it laying there as the three stood there for a moment longer. Cersei glared at them, they did it, the three of them. They poisoned her son. It made sense as to why they wanted to flee so bad.

However, Joffrey let out a stuttered wheeze as he continued to try and breath as his throat constricted. Tearing her eyes from Tyrion, Anari and Sansa, Cersei looked back down at her son. Jaime's eyes lingered, torn between what to do. His son was dying, and he seemed to be accusing Tyrion, Anari and Sansa of being the ones behind it.

He wanted to act, but what could he do? Jaime felt helpless and unsure of how he could help his son, if there was anyway to help him at all. Seeing the twins looking at them, Anari knew they would be blamed for this, so they had to go. 

Anari nodded to Dontos, seeing as they didn't have much time. She urged Sansa forward, pulling Tyrion with her as well. Quickly, the four of them fled, Anari and Sansa pulling their shalls around their heads as they ran through the streets.

Tywin watched as Joffrey died in Cersei's lap, for a man with all that power, he was helpless to help his grandson. He turned to look at where Joffrey's goblet was, trying to piece together what happened.

However, as he did, he noticed that Tyrion, Anari, and Sansa were gone. They had fled the scene and were no where to be seen. Joffrey had pointed to them, and Tyrion was the last one to handle his goblet. However, when Joffrey kicked it, it went under the table where Anari and Sansa sat.

 _Nothing will stop me from keeping her safe, I suggest you remember that_. Anari's words echoed in his mind. Joffrey was the only one to openly threaten Sansa, and poison was a noted woman's weapon. Anari must have taken her chance, and enlisted the help of Tyrion and Sansa. It was no secret that the three of them didn't like Joffrey, nor had the boy expressed a liking to any of them either.

And now, they had fled the scene of his murder. Anari must have done it, it made sense. Tywin was the one who ordered the guards and City Watch to hunt the three of them down. They needed to find them before they escaped or fled the city entirely. While Tywin had the North under Roose Bolton, they needed a Stark to be there too, to keep the Northerners quiet.

Tywin's next plan was to marry Sansa off to them to keep the Northerners happy. Plus, it meant that he would have a better time manipulating the girls if they were split up. They were too strong together, Anari was too strong when she had her sister with her. However, this was an unexpected turn of events, and Tywin didn't like it.

Anari didn't let go of Tyrion's hand as they ran, her heart hammering. They needed to flee, to leave and get to safety. Wherever that was. They ran through the streets and to the beach where a row boat was waiting for them. 

There were other drag marks in the sand, indicating that there must have been a second boat there not too long ago. Sansa ran to the boat, Anari going to follow, pulling Tyrion along when he stopped. "Tyrion, we have to go." Anari insisted, stopping as well to face him. What was he doing? They didn't have much time.

"I can't." He said, if he went with them, they'd only be in more danger. He couldn't have that, they needed to be free, Anari needed to be free.

"Tyrion, come with us." Anari said. "We need you." She needed him, Anari didn't know what she would do if she left him there.

"I have to stay, it'll draw away suspion that you had anything to do with this." Tyrion replied. It hurt him to hear the slight tremble in her voice. But he needed her to be safe, he swore to protect her, and that's what he was going to do.

"They'll kill you." Anari shook her head, her heart beating faster. Why did he want to stay? She wanted him to flee with her, to run away and be free. Anari couldn't imagine leaving without him.

"They'll never stop hunting us if all three of us go." Tyrion replied. It was difficult for him to say this, as he didn't really want to leave her. He didn't want to send her away. 

But if he truly loved her, he needed to let her go.

"I'm not leaving you, not here." Anari said. "You'll die." She felt her eyes water as she glanced back at her sister and Ser Dontos. They both watched the two, stopping themselves from pushing the boat any further. The mere thought of Tyrion's death caused an ache in her heart. She had lost so many people, Anari didn't think she'd be able to handle it if she lost Tyrion too.

"I have too," Tyrion insisted. Anari grabbed both of his hands as a tear fell.

"Come with me," she pleaded softly. "I can't leave without you." Tyrion heard the fear in her voice, and it only made it harder to let her go.

"You'll be safer without me." Tyrion shook his head as he spoke around a forming lump in his throat. He didn't want to leave her, but he would only put her in danger if he went with her. "I'm the most recognizable man in Westeros, you'll never be safe."

"I don't care," Anari replied, shaking her head. "I don't care if I have to run for the rest of my life, I want you with me." It hurt both of them, as they both wanted what was best for each other. "Please," Anari whispered. Tyrion swallowed roughly as he looked at her.

"Please, you don't have time." Tyrion said softly. He could hear people yelling and the clank of armor in the distance. Hearing that caused him to panic a little. "Go, Anari, keep Sansa safe." Anari could hear it too, and she looked at where the sound was coming from. His mind was made, he was going to stay, because he wanted to protect her.

She let out a shaky breath as she knelt down on the sand. Anari pulled him close so she could press a fierce kiss to his lips. She knew he wouldn't come with her, so she kissed him, trying to convey her feelings before she pulled away, cupping his face.

"We will meet again, I promise." She whispered.

Their eyes were locked, and Tyrion found it difficult to speak. Anari blinks to rid her eyes of tears as she looked at him. She had to tell him, she may not get anaother chance.

"I love you Tyrion Lannister, so don't leave me just yet." Even with tears streaming down her face, her eyes sad and understanding, Anari was still absolutely beautiful to Tyrion.

Tyrion gasped softly as tears of his own rose to his eyes as he looked at her. "I love you, Anari Stark." He replied softly.

She loved him, Anari loved him like he loved her. Her admission made it even harder to let her go, but he had too. Tyrion knew he had too, this was their chance and they needed to take it, no matter horw much it hurt him.

"Be safe, my love." Anari whispered, kissing him chastely again. "Come back to me." Standing, she ran to her sister with a small cry, helping Ser Dontos push the boat into the water. Once the three of them were inside, Ser Dontos began rowing quickly. Anari turned, watching through the fog as Tyrion's form disappeared from sight.

"Goodbye." She whispered softly, weeping silently as she turned away. Sansa felt her heart break at the sight of her sister. She truly cared for Tyrion, loved him, even. It wasn't fair, it truly wasn't, but they had no choice. 

Sansa wished there was something she could do, but there wasn't anything. It was difficult to see her sister cry, as she knew how much it pained her to let Tyrion go. In the books and poems she read, they spoke of how wonderful love was, how magical it felt. But as she looked at Anari, Sansa wondered why love also seemed to hurt so much.

The love her parents had for each other seemed to be perfect, yet she couldn't imagine the pain her mother felt to learn of Ned's death. Maybe love was meant to hurt because it was such a strong emotion to have towards a person. Sansa hoped that Anari was going to be okay, as Sansa held her. She promised herself to help her sister more, hoping that Anari would let her.

The three moved along the water in silence for a while, Ser Dontos continuing to row and Anari's tears drying as she calmed down. Her tears and cries would do them no good right now, and Anari feared that the sound of her soft cries would carry over the water.

As they moved along the water, through the fog, they saw a large ship. At first, Anari was worried, but she calmed when Dontos stopped the boat, and pulled it to hold onto the ladder that was there. 

"Up you go my lady." Dontos said to Anari, helping her up first. Anari grabbed onto the ladder and climbed it. "You'll be fine," Dontos assured Sansa as she was helped up next. "You're both stronger than you know."

Once she was safely up on the ship, Anari was surprised by the face that greeted her. "Lord Baelish?" She asked as he helped her on board. He came back? He actually came to help them? Why? There wasn't much to gain from aiding them, was there? She had so many questions as he smiled at her.

"Petyr." Lord Baelish smiled. Though, he hid his satisfied smirk as he saw her expression. Did she really think he'd leave her behind? No, he had much better plans, all he had to do was get the girls out of King's Landing. And now he had. While he slightly worried that Anari would find a way to bring her husband, he was satisfied to see that she didn't.

When he learned of her marriage, he was not very pleased. Sansa was supposed to marry Tyrion, not Anari. However, he shouldn't have been all that surprised.

Of course Anari would do everything in her power to ensure her sister was happy and safe. Or at least as happy and safe as she could be. However, none of that matter now, as Lord Baelish had them right where he wanted them. 

Everything was going according to Littlefinger's plan.


	20. Chapter Twenty

"Are you hurt, my lady?" Lord Baelish asked. Anari replied with a shake of her head.  "Good," he smiled. Petyr turned and helped Sansa onto the ship as well. Once both girls were safely on board, Anari and Sansa hugged one another. They were free, they were safe. "I'm sure you've both had quite a fright, rest easy." Breaking apart, the sisters looked at him. "The worst is past."

"Lord Baelish." Dontos called as he stood on the row boat. "I promised I'd get them to you safely."

"Softly, my friend." Lord Baelish whispered as he leaned over to look down at the man. "Voices carry over water."

"I should get back before someone thinks to look for me." Dontos smiled slightly.

"First you'll want your pay." Baelish smiled. Dontos nodded, which caused Sansa and Anari to look on in confusion. Ser Dontos was paid to help them? "Ten thousand, was it?"

"Ten thousand." Dontos nodded. Baelish nodded back, which caused two crossbowmen to step forward. "Wait!" Dontos cried before he was killed, knocked back into the boat below. Sansa screamed as Anari's eyes widened. Seeing two deaths in one day, right before her eyes, it was almost too much for her.

"Shh," Baelish said as he turned and covered Sansa's mouth to muffle her scream. "You don't want the Queen to hear, do you?" Sansa shook her head, which prompted him to let her go. "A thousand gold cloaks are searching for you and if they found you, how do you think they would punish the girls who murdered the King?"

"We didn't murder anyone." Anari stated, shaking her head. While she would have liked to have killed him herself, Anari had nothing to do with Joffrey's death. It would have been too risky had she done it.

"I know," Lord Baelish nodded. "But you must admit, it looks suspicious. The King who executed your father, who tormented you both for years, and you fled the scene on his murder."

"Why did you kill him?" Anari asked as they looked at the boat flating away from the ship.

"Because he was a drunk and a fool, and I don't trust drunken fools."

"He saved us." Sansa said softly.

"Saved you?" Lord Baelish asked. "My ladies, he followed my orders, each and every one of them." He glanced at the boat himself. "And he did it all for gold, money buys a man's silence for a time, but a bolt in the heart buys it forever."

"He was helping save us because I saved his life." Sansa replied. She believed that there had to be some good people in the world. Good people out there that did kind things to help other's just because they wanted too, not because they were paid too. However, it was becoming clear that very few of those people existed.

"Yes, and he gave you a priceless necklace that once belonged to his grandmother." Lord Baelish replied, turning to Sansa. He walked forward and took the necklace from around her neck, showing it to them both. "The last legacy of House Hollard. I had it made a few weeks ago." He tossed the necklace carelessly onto the man's body as the boat floated. "What did I once tell you about the capital?" He asked, looking at both of them. "We're a-"

"We're all liars here." Anari repeated. Lord Baelish smiled as he nodded.

"Come, my ladies." He lead them away from the side of the ship and towards the lower deck. "I know you've had a difficult day, but you're safe now. I promise you that." He smiled especially at Anari. "You're safe with me, sailing home."

Anari smiled back, nodding slightly. While she didn't like him or trust him, Anari knew that Lord Baelish wouldn't hurt them, at least not here and now. He just got them, it would make no sense to kill them or hurt them now.

Later that night, while Sansa was asleep, Anari couldn't find it within herself to fall asleep. Her mind was racing as she listened to the waves crashing softly on the sides of the ship as it sailed. She'd never been on a ship before, but she didn't find herself bothered by it. It was similar to riding a horse, only this horse was on the water. 

Unable to remain on the cot, Anari stood up and made her way to the upper deck. She glanced at those who were still awake, but they didn't seem to pay her much mind. Which she was thankful for. Anari needed time to sort out her feelings, and to come to terms with everything that had happened.

Things happened so quickly at King's Landing. It was difficult to go through it all and process it. So, Anari stood on the upper deck, staring at the night water as the ship sailed. Anari had too much on her mind to sleep, and she worried greatly about Tyrion.

The man she loved, the first man she ever loved. The first man who ever loved her back and had no alternative motive for having her around. Anari knew that Lord Baelish had strange feelings for her. She was almost certain it was mostly lust, not love.

But what she had with Tyrion... It wasn't perfect by any means, but it was real. They both got along well before their marriage, and they got along even better during it. She didn't know when she started to love him, but she did. And she would never regret it. Anari meant what she said to Tyrion, she was proud to be his wife.

The moment she realized she loved him was when it all made sense. She had always been comfortable around him, and she thought he was funny and clever. They had very good conversations, and she cared deeply for him. He was so good to her, so kind and caring. He was intelligent which matched well with her own intellect. Of course, he had a sharper wit than she did, but still, it was good.

To have him return her love was even better. She had someone who loved her, who genuinely loved her. And now they were parted. All because he loved her and wanted her safe. It wasn't fair, but Tyrion wasn't going to give up. That much she knew, so that was why she didn't waste any more time trying to convince him.

Finally, she was away from King's Landing. However, she found that she didn't want to leave if it had meant leaving Tyrion. But, she had too, her sister's life counted on it. Most likely all three of them were suspects in his murder, but none of them were killers.

Anari had only taken the lives of the men who attacked her during the riot. The men who wanted to do terrible things to both her and her sister before they killed them. That was merely self defense, though that didn't mean that their deaths didn't haunt her to this day. It was the look in their eyes went they died that stuck with her, and the sounds when she slit their throats.

Anari had seen so much death, and she had killed a few men herself. But, she wouldn't kill Joffrey without making sure she had a plan for after it happened. She wouldn't just kill him on a whim, because that would be foolish. Anari knew that her sister would never do something like that, and she knew that the first time Tyrion actually killed someone was to protect her mother. The next time was during the Battle of the Black Water before he was injured and passed out.

Thinking of Tyrion and knowing she left him behind pained her. Tyrion Lannister was her one true ally, and she couldn't help him in return. She owed him a debt, and she wanted to repay it however she could. But she couldn't because she was on the run. Anari was sure that she would be killed on sight if she were to go back.

Sansa needed her here, she was all she had left, and Anari wasn't going to idly gamble with her sister's life. Anari remembered what Sansa told her. During one of Sansa's conversations with Cersei, the Queen gave her a bit of advice.  _The more people you love, the weaker you are. You'll do things for them that you know you shouldn't do. You'll act the fool to make them happy, to keep them safe. Love no one but your children_.

Anari didn't believe that, but she could see could see why someone would think that. Loving others doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger. The more you love, the more love you get in return. The more love you get, the more allies you have.

The more genuine allies you have. However, at the same time, Anari thought about what she would to for Tyrion, the lengths she would go to help him or keep him safe and found herself a little surprised by what the answer was. Just like with Sansa, Anari would do anything for Tyrion.

However, he was the only genuine ally she had that wasn't blood. And right now he was most likely in a cell, all because he loved her and wanted her safe. All because she loved him. But there was nothing she could do for him, not yet at least.

For now, Anari had to focus on keeping herself and her sister safe. Once she and Sansa were safe, Anari could think of ways to get him out too. She had too, she had to get him to safety before they killed him. No doubt he was taking the blame for Joffrey's death. The more she thought about it, the more it became clear that Lord Baelish was the one who did it.

He knew what was going to happen, because if he didn't, why did Ser Dontos choose to act when Joffrey was poisoned? The boat was there and ready for them to escape in, and the ship was close by to bring them on board. It all made sense, though his motive was unclear. Hearing footsteps, Anari turned her head to see Lord Baelish standing there. "Lord Baelish." Anari greeted.

"I hope I am not disturbing you." He smiled slightly.

"Not at all," Anari replied. "I was just thinking."

"You should be sleeping, we have a long journey."

"I can't sleep." Anari replied honestly, turning away from him to look at the water again. Lord Baelish walked to stand next to her. "Ever since my father's death I had wanted to take my sisters and run from King's Landing. I wanted to leave more than anything, but I knew I couldn't. Now that I left, I find that I didn't want too."

"Joffrey was cruel to you and your sister. More towards you because you dared stand up to him." Lord Baelish said. "Why wouldn't you want to leave?" He questioned curiously.

"Because I found something there that I didn't think I would find." Anari replied, a faint smile on her lips. "Something more valuable than gold or silver or any jewel." The growing smile faded, though. "But it's gone now, at least until I am safe, really and truly safe."

Lord Baelish wasn't sure what she was talking about, but he went along with it. "Sometimes, you have to leave what is important to you for a time before you can return to it." He said, walking closer to her. He hesitated slightly to touch her, but he went for it anyway, placing his hand on hers. "But I find that what you want will one day become yours, you just have to wait."

"I suppose," Anari replied, trying not to react to his touch. She thought back to when he requested a walk with her when her father tried to get them out of King's Landing. How readily she took his arm before she knew just how treacherous the man was. Anari had gotten strange readings from him before, but she brushed it off as him simply being a stranger, not because he was the conniving man that he was.

But now, she found herself repulsed by his touch, fighting the urge to recoil and scrub her skin to rid herself of the feeling. Anari had never been so disgusted by someone besides Joffrey. Oddly enough, though, Anari was never afraid of the boy, but she did worry about Lord Baelish. Joffrey had limits, people who did reign him back a little. However, Lord Baelish didn't, he acted on his own accord and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

A man like that was dangerous, yet she had no choice but to follow his lead. She hated that she now owed him for this, the man who plotted to murder her father. She would never let it go, because he had no right to do it. Though, Anari did truly wonder why he did it, because Lord Baelish didn't do things without being able to benefit from it. Silence ensued after that, the only sound being the waves and the few people still awake. "Where are we going?" Anari asked finally.

Petyr regarded her from the corner of his eye for a moment. Since their parting, he realized Anari was harder to read, not that she was all the easy to read to begin with. He liked a challenge, though, and he liked Anari. He wanted her, which made him want to help her. He knew she didn't trust him, and he though it wise of her not too. It meant that she was smarter than her father. "To the Vale," He replied softly. He hid a smirk from her questioning look. "You'll be safe there with your aunt Lysa."

"Oh," Anari replied. She hadn't expected that, but as long as she was safe, as long as Sansa was safe, it didn't matter. Lord Baelish smiled, removing his hand from hers and placing it back behind his back. 

"I have something for you," he said, which caught her attention. She turned to look at him as he smirked slightly. Bringing whatever he had behind his back forward, Anari's eyes widened when she saw the familiar scabbard of Valkyrie. "I knew you were rather attached to this, so I sent a man out to retrieve it for you."

That was why there were boat marks in the sand when Ser Dontos helped them escape. "I wondered what was going to happen to it." She said softly. Anari looked up at him genuine gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you, Petyr." Lord Baelish's lips twitched when she called him by his name. "This sword means a lot to me."

It was one of the few things she had left of Jon and her family. All of her clothes and belongings were still there. The doll her father got Sansa was still there, everything they brought with them was still there. But to have this piece was enough. Petyr smiled back at her as she took it from him.

Getting the sword was worth the trouble to see the genuine smile she gave him.

~

Tyrion sat in his cell as he waited for his trial. He was both bored and worried, because he knew his sister would do everything in her power to try and forgo the trial and just have his head removed. However, Tyrion had nothing to do with Joffrey's murder. It would be absolutely ridiculous if he was invovled because it would have been much too obvious.

As Tyrion waited, he was a little surprised when Podrick came to see him. He started the conversation with a small joke before they got to the important topic. "I'm supposed to get a list of names for you, my lord." Podrick said. "Anyone who might testify on your behalf."

"Oh, I can call my own witnesses?" Tyrion asked sarcastically. "How generous of them. Very well, my wife Anari and her sister Sansa." He knew of what happened to them, but he figured by giving their names would draw suspicions away from them.

He knew they were suspects too, but he hoped by giving their names would help prove that he knew nothing of what happened to them and how they escaped. That was one thing he wouldn't do, he would never tell anyone how they escaped. They needed time, time to get as far away as they could.

Anari needed to get as far away from him, it was her only chance to survive.

Though, it pained him to think that because Tyrion missed Anari already. To know that if he somehow got out of this, she wouldn't be there to greet him, she wouldn't be waiting in their chambers for him. She wouldn't be at his trial, fighting for his innocence. It was the hardest thing for him to do, harder than it was to let go of Shae.

He cared for Shae, but he didn't love her like he loved Anari. It didn't matter her age, because she was wise beyond her years and an overall good person. A person he didn't deserve, a person no one in this wretched world deserved. However, Tyrion stuck with his choice no matter how much it pained him. She was far safer without him than she would be with him.

"My lord, they're gone." Podrick said slowly.

"Gone?" Tyrion questioned, doing his best to sound convincing.

"No one's seen them since the wedding." Podrick replied. "You don't think they..." He trailed off. While Podrick didn't know the girls for very long, the brief interactions he had with Anari, and the conversations he couldn't help but overhear showed him that she was a kind woman. He didn't want to think they had anything to do with this, because Podrick wanted to think there was some good in people, despite what they did.

"No one had more cause to kill Joffrey than Anari for what he had done to her and her sister. You saw how protective she was." Tyrion smirked faintly. "And Sansa? No, neither of them are assassins, whoever killed the King wanted me to lose my head for it. And with my wife and her sister's disappearance, it makes me seem that much more guilty." Tyrion was quiet for a moment before he looked back up at his squire. "Podrick."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"They'll be following you now."

"Who will?"

"I don't know." Tyrion replied. "They, the ominous they." Tyrion raised his eyebrows. "The man pulling the strings, or woman." He shrugged. "My father, maybe Joffrey was too much work for him. Sweet Tommen will be so much easier to handle. Whenever something bad happens to me, I assume it's my sister that had a hand in it. But say what you will about Cersei, she loves her children."

Tyrion rolled his eyes slightly as he huffed a humorless laugh. Yes, she loved them, she loved them and spoiled them rotten and she got a monster as her oldest son. It shouldn't have come as much of a surprise that someone wanted Joffrey dead, that boy was a complete monster. His idiocy had caused a riot of starving people, and he made enemies wherever he went. Of course there were people who wanted him dead.

However; "She is the only one I'm certain had nothing to do with this murder, which makes it unique as King's Landing murders go." He shrugged again. Even if her child was a monster, Cersei wouldn't go this far.

"Any other witnesses, my Lord?" Podrick questioned.

"Varys could vouch for me, if he dared." Tyrion smirked.

"He's already been called as a witness for the Queen." Podrick replied.

"Of course," Tyrion nodded, the man would preserve his own life if it came down to it. That much, Tyrion knew. "Fetch Bronn, I have a job for him."

"They won't let him see you."

"Why not?" Tyrion asked in confusion.

"They say he's a known cutthroat and your close associate. He's under investigation himself."

"And my brother?" Tyrion asked. Had he truly run out of allies in such a short amount of time? Were they even true allies? He supposed not, considering no one came to his defense, not really. Tyrion knew that Anari would have, but she would have gotten in trouble had she done that. It was a quality that Tyrion deeply admired in her, but Anari needed to fight her own battles.

She needed to stop sticking her neck out for other people. She had to care and worry about herself, because she how would she be able to protect those around her if she wasn't in good conditions? Tyrion couldn't be there to protect her when she needed him now, she was on her own. He hoped she would take care of herself as well as her sister.

But; _it was a good idea to send her away_. At least he kept trying to tell himself that.

"Will they at least allow me to see Jaime?"

"I'll ask, my Lord." Podrick nodded. He hesitated, but Podrick wanted to tell him what else was going on. He had to inform Tyrion about the plots and plans, because so far he was the only one allowed in to see him. Podrick didn't mind being a messenger, if it meant helping Tyrion. "There's something else, my Lord." He said. "A man, I didn't know his face, he came to ask if I'd testify against you. Said I'd be named Ser Podrick Payne if I told the judges you'd bought a poison call the Strangler."

"Ser Podrick Payne?" Tyrion asked, ignoring the name of the poison for now. "Has a nice ring to it." Tyrion smirked softly. "What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything, my Lord."

"Are you going to accept their offer?" He wouldn't fault Podrick too much if he decided to take it. After all, Podrick was still young, and he was innocent of what was going on around him.

"My Lord." Podrick turned his head slightly. Did he doubt his loyalty? Podrick wouldn't betray Tyrion.

"Testifying against me wasn't a suggestion." Tyrion replied. "If they can't tempt you with honey, they'll choose something less sweet."

"You've been good to me, my Lord." Podrick said. It was true, he was. They could tempt him or threaten him as much as they liked. But Podrick wouldn't yield to them.

"Pod, the trial's in a fortnight." Tyrion replied. "They'll want an answer before that."

"I already gave them an answer, my Lord."

"I will not have you dying on my behalf." Tyrion stated. "Do you hear me? If I have to take that long walk to the executioner's block, I don't want to see your head already mounted." No, Tyrion never wanted to see that, Podrick was only a boy, he didn't deserve it.

"My Lord." Podrick smiled faintly.

"Go and find my brother." Tyrion dismissed. "Tell him I need him and get yourself out of King's Landing before it's too late." Podrick nodded, knocking on the door to be let out. "Pod!" He turned back to his former Lord. "This is farewell."

"Farewell, my Lord." Podrick smiled sadly.

"Pod, there has never lived a more loyal squire." Tyrion said. Podrick beamed, leaving before he embarrassed himself, causing Tyrion to smile slightly. All of the friends he had made and all the allies he had abandoned him. He supposed they did so for their own survival.

Tyrion thought that he might have done the same, depending on the person. Tyrion would miss Podrick and Bronn, the two friends he had. Bronn a former sell sword turned knight and Podrick, the most loyal squire he ever had. Tyrion would miss his brother Jaime, the only one in his family that showed him kindness, or at least tried too. The only one who didn't see him as a burden to the family.

Tyrion also found that he would even miss Shae and Sansa. Shae because of their brief time they spent together. While he didn't love her like he thought he did, Tyrion did care greatly for her. Why she didn't see it, he didn't know. He would never send her away out of malice or malicious intent. No, he was sending her away because he cared about her. Besides, if he was to lose his head for this, then what would Shae do if she was there?

No one would be there to protect her, or to try and keep her safe. She'd be on her own, before she decided to leave on her own accord. No doubt she'd have been questioned at the trial, as she was Anari's handmaiden. It would have put Shae in an unfair position, not that any of this was fair for anyone to begin with.

He would miss Sansa because he had simply grown used to her presence. While the two didn't talk much, if at all, that didn't mean he didn't care about her. She was Anari's sister, and pretty much anyone who had Anari's approval must have been a good, if not, decent person. Sansa was the most innocent out of all of this, a simple bystander who was roped into all of this. If it weren't for Anari being there, no doubt his family would have ripped and clawed at her.

Torn her to shreds and eaten her alive. Sansa didn't know how to play the game, not really. Tyrion only hoped that she learned soon, because once you entered the Great Game, there was no getting out of it.

As he thought about the people he would miss, he had to swallow thickly as he thought of the last person. Tyrion would miss Anari most. He missed her now, because he knew that if he didn't die, he would most likely never see her again. That thought pained him, it hurt him more than he thought it would.

Was this really what love felt like? Tyrion would have liked to claim that he had felt love before, but he wasn't sure. Because he had never felt anything like this with the other women he was with. He would miss everything about her, because she was the kindest, most pure woman he had ever met.

Anari never let any of the things around her diminish her kindness and caring nature. She was clever, clever enough to know how to play the game without actually being a part of it. Anari ahd confided in him that she never wanted to play. She never wanted to be part of this, because she didn't want the throne. She didn't care for it, all she wanted was to have her voice heard, and to have her advice heeded.

But she was smart enough to know that her chance of survival was in playing the game. And Tyrion had promised to help her as best she could. But, neither of them counted on this. To finally admit their true feelings for one another, yet have to be ripped a part because neither one of them could bare the thought of the other being hurt.

He wished he could have gone with Anari and Sansa, but it would have been much too dangerous. The right thing to do was to let her go, even if he didn't want too. If he some how gets out of this, Tyrion would find her. He would leave King's Landing, and he would find her again. 

He had too.

Anari had been as much of his safety as he was her's. She helped him more than she knew. To know she returned his love had made him feel like the happiest man. No one had ever said the things she did to him. His mission to relight the fire in her eyes and to rekindle her wolf spirit had worked. There was a light and fire in her eyes again, and he was sure everyone saw it.

Her words that afternoon would stay with him forever. I am proud to be your wife. No one, certainly not his first wife, had ever said anything like that to him. No one said they were proud to be with him, certainly not his own family who treated him terribly. But Anari was so different. Time and time again she had proven that. And the way she looked at him after that afternoon, the small blushed on her cheeks whenever they held eye contact.

He should ahve known the girl was smitten with him. But perhaps the self depricating part of him wouldn't allow him to think about it. When they kissed, really kissed, it made him feel things he never felt before. And when he layed with her... the first time... and the few more times that followed...

Tyrion sighed as he ran a hand down his face. He'd never know her touch again, never see her face or look into her eyes. The last he saw of her, she had tears streaming down her face as she begged him to come with her. She pleaded and begged, but she was smart. She knew he wouldn't leave with her, no matter how much he wanted too.

It killed him that she cried for him, begging and pleading for him to run. But Tyrion knew he couldn't. And now, he sat in a cell, waiting for his trial. This trial could go one of two ways, either Cersei would forgo the trial all together and have him killed somehow, or he'd get his trial and be sentenced to death. Or, the very unlikely third option, the option that was merely wishful thinking, they'd let him go or send him to the Wall.

Either way, this would be a trial that would judge whether Tyrion Lannister lived or he died.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

****

It had been days since Tyrion had been in the cell. It was horrible, really. He had a bucket for his waste, and one barred window. Without a mirror or water or blade, the whisker's on Tyrion's face were beginning to grow in. Not to mention he wasn't allowed to bathe himself, so he was covered in dirt and sweat. Overall, he felt filthy. Though, he supposed this was better than dying right away or being murdered by his sister.

After a few days of waiting for something to happen, Tyrion finally got a visit from Jaime. "So how is our sister?" Tyrion asked Jaime as his older brother sat down on the ground with him..

"How do you think?" Jaime asked, raising an eyebrow. "Her son died in her arms."

"Her son?" Tyrion questioned, gouging his brother for a reaction. Even he was curious as to whether or not the rumors circulating were true. It would make sense as to why Joffrey was an insane little monster. Considering the Targaryen's were known to marry into one another to keep their bloodlines pure, they were also prone to madness.

Madness and fury, really. Prime example being the Mad King, and Joffrey definitely gave off similar qualities to the fallen Targaryen. Jaime's face twisted only slightly as he turned his head to the side. "Don't." Jaime warned lowly. 

He didn't need to think about that, right now it was better to for him to continue thinking Joffrey was only his nephew, not his son. It was already bad enough the boy was dead. 

"You know what's coming?" He asked, changing the subject. What made it worse, was that his own brother was suspected as his son's murderer. Though Jaime was rational and knew that Tyrion wouldn't be foolish enough to actually try anything. Verbal spars were one thing, but to actually kill someone? No, that wasn't the way his brother did things.

"Hmm," Tyrion hummed, glancing away. "My trial for regicide. I know the whole bloody country thinks I'm guilty, that one of my three judges has wished me dead more times than I can count, that judge is my father." Tyrion paused and glanced at Jaime, raising an eyebrow. "As for Cersei, well, she's probably working on a way to avoid a trial altogether by having me killed.

"She did ask." Jaime replied honestly. Cersei truly was a hateful woman, and Jaime was only just beginning to see it. But even so, he loved her and would do almost anything for her. But this?

"So, should I turn around and close my eyes?" Tyrion asked.

"Depends," Jaime replied, raising his own eyebrow. "Did you do it?" He needed to know for sure, and Jaime knew that Tyrion wouldn't lie to him. What good would it do anyway? Sure, admitting his guilt would make things go quicker, but Jaime wanted to know for certain before he just picked sides. He was willing to give his brother the benefit of the doubt, hoping that his brother would just tell the truth. At least to him.

"The Kingslayer brothers," Tyrion announced with a small smirk. "You like it? I like it." Glancing back at him, Tyrion frowned at his brother. "You're really asking if I killed your son?" Sure, he may have wanted too, but he wouldn't actually do it.

"Are you really asking if I'd kill my brother?" Jaime asked back, to which Tyrion smiled at. Surely his little brother had more faith in him that that? "How can I help you?"

"You could set me free." Tyrion suggested.

"You know I can't." Even if he did, he couldn't risk it. Jaime had to watch after himself as well, even if he did want to help his brother and set him free.

"Then there's really nothing else to say." Tyrion replied.

"What do you want me to do? Kill the guards? Sneak you out fo the city in the back of a cart?" Jaime asked. "I'm the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard."

"Sorry, I'd forgotten." Tyrion replied, rolling his eyes slightly. "I'd hate for you to do something inappropriate."

"Inappropriate?" Jaime asked, his brows furrowing slightly. "You're accused of killing the King, freeing you is treason."

"Except I didn't do it." Tyrion replied. Why didn't they understand that? He was innocent and he knew he would get no justice.

"Which is why we're having a trial."

"Oh," Tyrion scoffed. "A trial. If the killer threw himself before the Iron Throne, confessed to his crimes, and gave irrefutable evidence of his guilt, it wouldn't matter to Cersei. She won't rest until my head's on a spike." Even with a trial, he was sure that Cersei would find a way to win anyway.

"Not just your's." Jaime said softly. "She's offering a knighthood to whomever find Anari and Sansa Stark." His tone shifted and was slightly guarded. He didn't want to think of one of his friends in such an ill way, nor did he want to think of her head on a pike.

"Anari and Sansa couldn't have done this." Tyrion stated, his tone guarded as well. He knew they didn't do it, because Anari was smarter than that. Not only that, but Tyrion strongly believed that Anari would have told him.

"Anari had more reason than anyone in the Seven Kingdoms." Jaime said, an argument Tyrion knew all too well, having used it himself. 

Although even he didn't think the girl could and would do it. Anari was far too smart to do something as risky as this. Besides, he quite liked the girl himself. Not only could she handle herself with a sword, but she was uncommonly kind for all that she has been through. 

"Do you think it's a coincidence she disappeared the same night Joffrey died?" The thought did cross his mind that perhaps Anari had finally reached her breaking point in dealing with Joffrey. Perhaps she was just done with it all and planned it all out. However, Jaime seriously doubted that she would let Tyrion take the fall for it.

He could see the look in her eyes whenever she looked at his brother. The admiration, adoration and, perhaps, love in her eyes. The fact that he'd seen them communicate without words had proven that. Jaime was certain Tyrion may be in love with her as well, considering he had the same emotions in his eyes when he looked at her.

It was beautiful to see, really. So, Jaime wasn't sure what to really believe. "No," Tyrion admitted softly. "But Anari's not a killer." Tyrion said. He wasn't sure whether or not to count what happened during the riot. He was sure that she had killed that day, considering she had a bloody knife on her person and her face was splattered with blood that didn't look to be hers. "Not yet at least." He added with a small smirk, which Jaime returned it faintly.

Both of them knew the potential Anari held to be an excellent warrior. If she was given the chance and the proper training, she would be an amazing fighter. 

An amazing Valkyrie.

~

"Where are you taking us?" Sansa questioned. Anari had forgotten to tell her sister about the information Lord Baelish had given her. Her mind was elsewhere, because she was simply trying to process everything. So much had happened in such a short amount of time.

Currently, they were all on horseback, having left their ship to ride to the Eyrie. Sansa hadn't ridden a horse in a long time, so she was a little rusty at it. However, she managed. Anari felt good being on a horse again, and it only doubted having Valkyrie on her hip.

"I'm getting married to your Aunt Lysa." Petyr replied. That caught Anari's attention, because he didn't tell her that when they spoke on the ship together. So, this came as a surprise. It also kind of made her sick, knowing that he had strange feelings for her yet he was soon going to be her uncle by marriage. "She's waiting for us in the Eyrie, you'll be safe there." He glanced at Anari, smirking as he saw that her sword was on her hip.

He gave it to her as a gift, a sign of good faith. Perhaps she'll trust him more with her sword with her again. As they rode, something was bothering Sansa. She was more observant than most gave her credit for. Even Anari probably wasn't aware of it. "Did you kill Joffrey?" Sansa asked him. Anari wanted to know as well, know for certain, at least. She had a feeling he did, but she wanted to know.

"Did I kill Joffrey?" Petyr asked back with a small chuckle. "I've been in the Vale for weeks."

Raising an eyebrow, Anari couldn't quite help herself from challenging him. "I know it was you." Anari said.

Lord Baelish glanced at the oldest, seeing the challenge in her eyes. He couldn't help but accept it as he smirked. "And who helped me with this conspiracy?"

"There was Ser Dontos," Sansa suggested after a brief pause.

"You used him to get us out fo King's Landing, but you would never trust him to kill the King." Anari finished, glancing at Sansa and watched as her sister nodded. Both of them had the same ideas. It was kind of nice to have this connection with her sister. Anari had been so busy trying to protect her sister, that she was forgetting that Sansa was smart too.

She was smart enough to hold her own if need be. And right now, perhaps it would be good if Anari allowed Sansa to fight her own fights sometimes. She didn't always have to protect her sister from everything. How was she supposed to learn if Anari hovered? Perhaps now that they were out of King's Landing, Anari didn't have to worry so much over her well being.

Besides, Anari needed to take care of herself. She had to heal her own wounds, because Anari had been the one who took all of the abuse. She was the one to face the lions, even threaten them. However, Anari was still young, and she shouldn't have been through what she has. If Sansa was ready to step up and stand up for herself, who was Anari to deny her?

"Why not?" Petyr questioned. He had to admit, he was impressed with how they were figuring him out. He found it interesting that they seemed to have spent some time thinking this over. Yes, they were both very smart, perhaps both of them could play the game.

"Because you're too smart to trust a drunk." Sansa repeated his words from the ship as they rode their horses. While it was disturbing to see someone murdered right before her eyes, perhaps she needed to see it. The final step that would help her see what the world was really like. Sansa knew she had been kept in the dark, but now she felt like she was ready to stand on her own.

She would be forever grateful and thankful for her sister's protection, but perhaps now it was Sansa's turn to protect Anari. "Then perhaps your husband." Petyr suggested to Anari.

"No." Anari stated. She knew Tyrion would never do such a thing. While he didn't like the boy, Anari knew that Tyrion was not behind his death. Besides, she was confident he would have confided his plans with her. If he had layed his heart out to her and told her everything, he would have told her about this.

"How do you know?" Petyr asked.

"I just do." Anari said, leveling her gaze with him. She knew better than disclose any information to him, because he would use it to his advantage. Which was why she was very vague with him when they spoke on the ship. She didn't want him to know the depths of her feelings, knowing full well that he would use it against her as he saw fit.

And Anari didn't want, or need, that kind of thing looming over her. It was enough to carry on her own as it was. She missed him dearly, and it had only been a few days. Though, she worried about him a lot. Anari didn't know what was going to happen, but she was sure that they would sentence him to death.

His family hated him, they hated him for things he had no control over. It's not like he came into this world with the intent on being a dwarf, nor had he intended to kill his mother. So, for his family to hate him for it was completely and utterly unfair. Though, Anari was glad that at least Jaime, Mycrella, and Tommen seemed to like him enough.

After regarding Anari carefully, trying to read her expression, Lord Baelish nodded. "You're right. He wasn't involved in Joffrey's death." 

Though Lord Baelish wouldn't mind if people thought he was. Because it was one last person for him to worry about further down the road. Not to mention, if he was killed then he would no longer be competition for Anari's favor or attention. 

"But you were." Petyr turned to Sansa. His words started both of them, how had Sansa been involved? Had someone used her? Had Anari missed something? Petyr smirked at their expressions, glad to have caught them off guard. "Do you remember that lovely necklace Dontos gave you?" He asked, watching as Sansa nodded, her brows furrowed. "I don't supposed you noticed that a stone was missing after the feast. The poison."

"I don't understand." Sansa said. "The Lannisters gave you wealth, power."

"Joffrey made you Lord of Harrenhal." Anari added. He had gained so much by siding with them, why turn on them now? What did he gain? Lord Baelish left Anari with many questions and very few answers. Though, Anari was sure she'd figure them all out soon enough. If she was to spend more time in his company, despite not really wanting too. Perhaps she could learn something from him.

Knowledge was knowledge, and Anari learned that one could learn a lot from their enemies if they give them a chance. Considering Anari didn't have a choice, she may as well learn where she could.

"A man with no motive is a man no one suspects." Petyr replied. If they were to play the game, they may as well play it right. And if he taught them, then they'd be more likely to trust him, the more they trusted him, the more he could use them. "Always keep your foes confused, if they don't know who you are of what you want, they can't know what you place to do next."

"I don't believe you." Anari challenged. "If they catch you, they'll put your head on a spike just like our father's." While she sounded confident and her words didn't falter, Anari still felt a pang as she spoke of her father's fate. A fate Lord Baelish helped the Lannister's accomplish. "You'd risk that just to confuse them?"

"So many men, they risk so little." Lord Baelish replied. They continued to move, Lord baelish finding that he actually enjoyed speaking to them about this. They may as well learn a thing or too if they were to be in his company. "They spend their lived avoiding danger, and then they die. I'd risk everything to get what I want."

Anari kept her face neutral, but on the inside she realized what that meant. If he saw it fit, he'd use her and her sister to get what he wanted. However, Anari would do anything in her power to ensure they weren't used. Anari would not be Petyr Baelish's play thing. Neither would Sansa if Anari could help it. "And what do you want?" She asked.

"Everything." Petyr replied as he looked at her. Anari fought to hide a shudder as their eyes met. Everything, Lord Baelish wanted everything, and that could also mean her. Even though Anari wanted nothing to do with him. Anari honestly hated the man, and she hated that she owed him for her and her sister's lives. "My friendship with the Lannisters was productive, but Joffrey, a vicious boy with a crown on his head, is not a reliable ally." He glanced at both girls. "And who could trust a friend like that?"

"Who could trust you?" Anari asked. Petyr smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow briefly. _You've been trusting me_ , he thought. _Whether you know it or not_. Anari was good at the game, but he was better, had been playing longer.

"I don't want friends like me." He replied. "My new friends are predictable, very reasonable people. As for what happened to Joffrey, that was something my new friends wanted very badly. Nothing like a thoughtful gift to make a new friendship grow strong." Lord Baelish smirked wider.

Growing Strong, the words of House Tyrell. Anari looked forward, realizing that Olenna and maybe even Margaery were working with Lord Baelish. They rode for several more hours, Anari feeling her legs cramp a little from being in the saddle for too long. However, she was enjoying seeing the land around her, and she was enjoying the fact that she and her sister were free.

She just hoped that Lord Baelish wouldn't just put them in a new prison.

~

"Pull up your hood." Petyr instructed both girls. Though confused, the girls did as he said as they traveled. "A memorable shade." He smirked at Anari as she rode on his other side. He was in between both of them to keep a better eye on them.

"But how would they know?" Anari asked.

"You know what kind of stories poor men enjoy the most?" Petyr asked. "Ones about rich girls they'll never meet." Even he had mused about them before he went to live with the Tully's. 

"Is this the only way to the Eyrie?" Sansa asked as she looked around. If she and Anari were to stay here, Sansa was curious about the safety this place had. She remembered a few things about the Eyrie and it's layout, but she didn't remember it all.

"The mountains are impassable," Petyr began. "If you want to get to the Eyrie, you need to go through the Bloody Gate." Soon enough, they came to the pass he was talking about. Though, he didn't stop his lesson. "It doesn't matter how large your army is, if you attack this gate, you do it on this road, three men abreast, and get slaughtered like goats."

Anari rode in silence for the most part, but she listened to his words describing the place they were going. The place where they would be safe. However, Anari found herself tuning out of the conversation as her thoughts traveled elsewhere. Often times Anari's thoughts went to Tyrion. She wondered how he was, what was happening, if he had found a way to escape, what?

She missed him, and she wished he was here. But perhaps it was a good thing he wasn't. She doubted that he'd get along very well with Lord Baelish. Not only that, but considering neither man was a fool, Anari was sure that they would both pick up on the way they felt about her.

Anari didn't take Tyrion as a jealous man, but she knew that Lord Baelish was a fairly possessive man. The two would constantly be second guessing the other, and no doubt would be trying to convince Anari and Sansa to side with them. Though, Anari would be more inclined to side with Tyrion, considering he never lied to her, hurt her, or done anything bad to her.

Lord Baelish on the other hand? He was Anari's enemy, yet she had no choice but to stay with him for the time being. "The first Lords of the Vale didn't have much, but they had these mountains and they knew how to use them. And the fortress they built here has never been overcome, not once in several years."

Anari glanced at Lord Baelish as he looked at both of them as they continued to ride. They were getting closer, and once more, Anari wondered what he really wanted. Anari also wondered what his plans for her and her sister were. She knew that he was a scheming man, so he must have had a plan for the two. She just didn't know what.

"Know your strengths, use them wisely, and one man can be worth..." Lord Baelish trailed off as they approached a guard through the pass. Anari wished he had finished, because that may have been a piece of advice she would sue to her advantage. What were her strengths? She was smart and clever, having been able to pick up on how to play the game.

She had a strong resolve and was hesitant to trust anyone that wasn't family or who hadn't lied to her or had an alternative motive of being around her. Anari also had the advantage of being able to fight. She had been trained in how to fight and defend herself. She had strengths, she just had to figure out how to use them properly or to their full potential.

"Who would pass the Bloody Gate?" A guard called out.

"Lord Petyr Baelish," He replied, glancing at the two of them before back at the guard. "And his nieces, Lina and Alayne." Once they recognized who he was, the guards allowed them to move forward and up to the gate.

"Welcome back, Lord Baelish." Another guard said. The three of them road through the gates, dismounting to walk into the throne room. Anari was on her guard, despite having been told she'd be safe. She stood next to Sansa, her eyes gliding across the room to look for potential threats or possible exits if she didn't like what she saw.

Anari couldn't believe just how skeptical and untrusting she had become since her time in King's Landing. Trust was something she couldn't blindly give anymore. It was one thing for her to trust those she knew or who were around at Winterfell, because no one dared to go against Ned Stark's daughter.

Not only that, but they really had no reason too. She was kind and fair to them, and she was admired and well liked in her own home. But she wasn't home anymore, she would probably never see Winterfell again. The only family Anari had now was standing beside her. Anari's thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"Uncle Petyr!" A boy ran down from the steps that lead up to the throne. A large grin was on the boy's face as he hugged Lord Baelish. Anari's brows furrowed as to the relation the boy had to Lord Baelish. However, Anari didn't have to wonder for long.

"My Lord." Lord Baelish replied with a smile. "Oh, I have brought you a gift." He produced a silver hawk with it's wings spread. It was a lovely bird, and looked to be quite an expensive gift. The boy grinned wider as he took it to examine it closer.

"Lord Baelish." Lady Arryn said as she stood up from her throne as she smiled at her guests and betrothed. Anari looked up at the woman, her aunt Lysa, and smiled a little. She had never met Lysa Arryn before, but she hoped that her aunt would be kind to her and her sister. Maybe Anari would find comfort in her, knowing that Lysa shared blood with her mother.

What Anari really needed was her mother and father back. She wished for Catelyn to hold her again. To run her fingers through her hair and tell her everything was going to be alright. To have her father's comforting and strong presence. To hear his laugh and listen to his advice. But she couldn't have either of those things anymore.

Lysa slowly made her way down the stairs as Lord Baelish smiled at her. "My Lady." Lord Baelish greeted.

"Look what uncle Petyr brought me." Robin said as he showed his mother.

"A beautiful gift for a beautiful boy." Lysa replied.

Sharing a glance with Sansa, Anari chose this moment to speak and greet her aunt. Though, she wasn't sure if she was allowed to call her her aunt. Considering Petyr had introduced them as his nieces, Anari wasn't sure if Lysa knew who she and Sansa were. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Arryn." Anari smiled politely. "My name is-"

"Oh, do take down that hood, children." Lysa interrupted with a smile as she came down the remaining steps. "Don't you think I know who you are? You think I'd let my intended leave the Eyrie on urgent business without knowing what that business was?" Lysa stood in front of both girls as she smiled wider. "I let him go so he could bring you here to me."

That was a little comforting, it meant that Lysa wanted her nieces there with her. Away from King's Landing and out of the Lion's Den. Anari and Sansa removed their hoods as she asked, letting their red hair show. Anari was slightly nervous, but considering this woman was part of her family, she should be safe here.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Aunt Lysa." Sansa smiled as the woman hugged them both. It was nice to receive gentle hugs from someone. While Anari and Sansa had hugged one another a lot, it meant so much to them to be in the arms of family again.

"You mustn't call me that in front of anyone else." Lysa warned, pulling back from Anari. Both girls nodded in return. Neither one of them would dream of jeopardizing their stay, not wanting to be sent back to King's Landing or worse.

"We understand." Anari replied.

"No one can know you're here." Lysa continued as she glanced at Lord Baelish. "It would put us in a very precarious position." She stood beside him, Lord Baelish hiding a grimace as she touched his arm. 

"We would never say a thing." Anari assured firmly, which earned another smile from Lysa.

"The Lannisters want to destroy us, they've been trying for years." Lysa said. "Now they know what it feels like." She smirked. Robin chose this moment to join the conversation as he walked forward. He must be no older than Bran was the last time Anari had seen her little brother. 

"Mummy said they killed your mother and they chopped off your brother's head." Robin said. Anari frowned at the way he so casually mentioned her mother and brother's demise. However, when their eyes met, Anari forced a faint smile on her face. Despite finding the tone of his voice a little rude, Anari didn't want to upset him, or his mother.

"They did," she nodded. Sansa glanced at her sister, and reached out to gently hold Anari's hand. Neither one of them enjoyed remembering what happened to their family, why everyone kept bringing it up, neither of them knew. "And our father's."

At that, Robin nodded in understanding. "They killed my father, too, with poison." Anari almost missed the secretive glance Lysa and Petyr shared, but she ignored it. "I wanted to make the little Lannister baby man fly, but Mother said I couldn't." Robin said as he played with the bird in his hand.

"Make him fly?" Sansa asked, her brows furrowing. Neither one of them really knew too many details when Tyrion was their mother's prisoner.

"Through the Moon Door." Robin said in excitement, his face lit up when he spoke of the special door. Robin gestured for the two to follow him towards the hole in the ground that seemed to lead down through the mountains. Anari and Sansa glanced down at it before looking back up at their young cousin. A feeling of vertigo hit Anari, and she swallowed to keep her composure.

Robin grinned as he looked down it, leaning over and dropping the silver hawk that Petyr gifted him through it, watching as it fell. Miles and miles below, the silver bird disappeared from sight. If her mother had it her way, Tyrion would have fallen through the door to his death. Anari fought to keep her face neutral as she backed away from the door and looked to her aunt.

"And on top of everything else, they made you marry that filthy troll." Lysa said in disgust, looking at Anari with sympathy. Lysa was repulsed that the Lannister's decided to drag her family through the dirt and stoop so low to marry off one of her georgeous daughters to such an ugly little man.

Anari bristled at how she referred to Tyrion that way. Tyrion was not filthy, nor was he a troll. He was her friend, her husband, and the man she loved. However, Anari was wise enough to not mention the latter or former. If it was known that the two genuinely cared for one another, no doubt it would be used against them.

That was the last thing Anari wanted, so she did her best to keep her feelings to herself, once more hiding behind a small, polite smile as she regarded her aunt. "They made us both." Anari corrected. "Lord Tyrion didn't want too either." It was true, neither of them really wanted the marriage to begin with, but they made the most of it. Neither of them knew that their marriage would be the best thing to happen to both of them.

"I don't believe that," Lysa replied with a small scoff, walking closer to her oldest niece. "Did he force himself on you?"

"No," Anari denied. He didn't, anything he did was what she had wanted. Time and time again when they were together, Tyrion made sure that whatever they did, Anari was ready for, or he asked her if she wanted him. It was a sweet gesture, and made Anari love him all the more. "He was kind to me, and to my sister." 

Sansa chose this moment to side with her sister, as she nodded her head. Tyrion was kind to them, and did his best to help both of them. Not only that, but he captured Anari's heart, not an easy feat to do in the slightest. Once Anari's trust was lost, it was lost for good in most cases. "It's true," Sansa said softly. "He did his best to help us." Lysa scoffed again, but then her lips twitched in a faint smile.

"Good," she dismissed, turning to Robin. She walked over to him and combed her finger's through his hair. "Robin, these are your cousins, Anari and Sansa. But you're not to call them Anari and Sansa in front of anyone but Uncle Petyr and myself, do you understand?" She asked. Robin nodded and she smiled. "Anari, Sansa, this is my son Robin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Robin." Sansa smiled, as did Anari.

"Robin, show Anari and Sansa to their chambers, take the back stairs." Robin turned and began to lead the girls to their new rooms. "Go, we'll speak soon." Lysa smiled at Anari and Sansa. With that, the two girls followed their younger cousin to their chambers. 

Their rooms were only a few doors down from one another, so Anari was comforted to know that she wouldn't be too far from her sister. They had missed dinner, but Lysa sent meals to their rooms so they could have something to eat before going to bed. Knowing she was fully alone and wasn't likely to be distrubed, Anari let out a shaky breath.

She was so tired of crying and being sad, but she needed to let out her emotions. She ahd to mourn for what she had lost. Because Tyrion wasn't with her anymore, she had to learn how to take care of herself, to come to terms with her emotions on her own.

Perhaps... it was time to let Sansa in more. To let her sister know that she couldn't do this alone anymore, that they needed one another. Anyone who wasn't those they loved and cared for was an enemy, or at least couldn't be trusted until they proved themselves. Tears streamed down Anari's face as she curled into herself on the bed.

Anari lost so much, most of her family was either missing or dead. Not to mention, it was unlikely she would know Tyrion's fate before it was too late. The odds were stacked against her and those she cared for. So much so, that she and her sister's fate rested in the hands of Lord Petyr Baelish of all people.

The most untrustworthy man in Westeros. The most conniving man Anari ever knew, a man with no limits. If something furthered his mission to get what he wanted, Lord Baelish would do it. Everyone was at his expense, Anari and Sansa included. Anari needed to warn her sister, she needed to help Sansa play the game.

If anything, they were still in danger being around Lord Baelish. From what she could see in the brief time she spent in both her aunt and Baelish's presence, her aunt was eating out of the palm of his hand. She was completely smitten with the man and it revolted Anari. How could her aunt be so foolish to trust him so blindly and completely?

Couldn't she see that he was only using her? Whether it was for her name or her money. Either way, he got a lot out of being with her. Now, Anari had to call him uncle. Trying to calm her breathing, Anari let out a few deep breaths as she sat up and wiped her eyes. Anari had to be strong now, she had to watch herself here.

Even if she was amongst blood, Anari didn't know who to trust here. She and her family had been betrayed too often for trusting the wrong people. Without the few allies she had, Anari had to be careful now. While she was tempted to see if Sansa was awake she they could talk, Anari figured she would let her sister be.

Sansa most likely wanted to be left alone with her own thoughts. No doubt her younger sister's mind was racing too. Both of them had been through so much, so perhaps it was best if she allowed her sister the night to come to terms with her own thoughts and emotions before they decided what their next move was.

The needed a plan, because without one, they'd be vulnerable. They couldn't afford that, the two needed to be strong. They needed to be on their guard here, only differently. They didn't exactly know anyone there, they didn't have anyone to really turn to here which made things difficult.

However, Anari was confident that they would endure. Once she was completely calm, Anari changed out of her dress, the dress she wore when she parted from Tyrion. She almost didn't want to remove it, but she had too, because it'd be strange if she didn't. She changed into a night shift that was int eh wardrobe in the room.

As she layed her head on the pillow, Anari closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep. Just as she was within the cusps of doing so, her eyes opened again. Her mind was simply too busy to allow her to rest. Not only that, but Anari could hear faint screaming coming from what she assumed to be Lysa and Lord Baelish's room.

The sounds could really only mean one thing, and it thoroughly disgusted her. Honestly, she had guests, why would she be making such loud noises? Most people would have been more discreet, not wanting to disturb anyone or risk embarrassment. However, it seemed that Lysa had no shame.

 _Welcome to your new home,_ Anari thought as she let out a huff and turned over to face the wall. Anari closed her eyes again, attempting to get some rest. S

he was only able to do so when she thought of Tyrion laying next to her, which caused her lips to form a soft smile.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

When Anari awoke, she remained in bed for a few moments. She simply stared at the ceiling, noting how different it was from the ceiling and canopy of her old room in King's Landing. Instead of sunlight filtering through the room, it was dulled by the clouds that surrounded the Vale. There wasn't the sound of chirping birds, it was mostly silent save for the faint sound of the wind curbing around the structures of the castle.

Though, probably one of the biggest differences was that Tyrion wasn't there with her. She missed him, she worried about him. She should have been there to help him, to speak at his trial. Though, she knew rationally that it was a good thing that she wasn't there. She would most likely be the one on trial, considering she was the one who had the motivation to take Joffrey's life.

While she wish she had, Anari didn't do it. She hated that Lord Baelish wanted Tyrion to take the blame for it, hated that she couldn't have convinced him to come with her and Sansa. Why did he have to stay? Why did he have to feel the need to protect her in that moment. Anari meant what she said. Anari didn't care if she had to run for the rest of her life, she wanted him with her.

Anari sighed softly, deciding not to dwell much longer on that. It was over, it was done with and there wasn't anything she could do. No doubt if she showed her face in that Keep again, she would lose her head and then she would be of no help to anyone. She continued to stare at the ceiling, now thinking of what her next move would be. She needed to find Sansa, and go somewhere they can have a private conversation.

They needed to plan and figure out what they were going to do. While they were probably safe from the Lannister's, they needed to also worry about the threats that lied within these walls. If Jon Arryn had been poisoned here by the Lannister's, who was to say the same person who did it wasn't still lurking in the halls?

Someone like that, who killed the first Hand of the King was dangerous. And considering she didn't know who it was or if they were still there, Anari knew she had to be careful. Deciding she couldn't waste any more time, Anari got out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe to change clothes. She dressed in a simple dark purple dress. Instead of wearing lady's slippers, Anari wore her boots under the dress. This way, her steps would be lighter and she'd feel better when she had to move.

Looking at her face and seeing the dry tear stains, Anari quickly turned to the wash basin and pitcher of water. She poured the water in the basin and splashed it on her face. She couldn't be caught with dry tears on her face, because she would be questioned. Anari didn't want to be questioned.

After she dried her face, Anari brushed through her hair to rid the long strands of any tangles they had before she rebraided some of the strands so that they wouldn't be in her face. Taking a deep breath, Anari left her room to head to Sansa's. If her sister was in her room, then things would definitely be easier.

However, when she knocked on her door, Anari received no answer. She knocked again before she opened the door. However, Sansa was not in her room. She must have already gone down to eat or something. Sighing, Anari left the room after closing the door and went to where she hoped would be the great hall so she could eat as well.

On her way there, she bumped into a man. "Pardon me," she gasped softly, startled by his sudden presence. It seemed to be a common thing for Anari to run into people in the halls. The man in armor, a Lord or a knight, Anari couldn't tell yet, looked slightly familiar though she couldn't place a name to the face. "Ser..." She trailed off.

"Lord," the man corrected. "Royce." He added.

"Pardon me, Lord Royce." Anari said. Once she got his name, she now understood why she seemed to recognize him. She had met him before, though perhaps she had changed a little since their last meeting. However, that may be good, because while he was a trusted man of her father, that didn't mean Anari would trust him.

Her father had trusted a lot of people, and he still lost his head. So, Anari would always be skeptical of people until they proved themselves loyal to her and her family. Anari wanted genuine loyalty, though. However, she was sure that that was impossible. Everyone had a different motive, everyone had their own plans.

Plans and agendas Anari had to figure out. She had to figure them out and either stop them, avoid them, or use them to her advantage. "You must be one of Baelish's nieces." Lord Royce said. While he held the girl no ill will, Lord Royce didn't particularly like Lord Baelish. Anari hid a sigh of relief that he didn't recognize her as well.

"Yes," Anari nodded. "My name is Lina." They stood there for another moment before Anari cleared her throat. "I should get to my uncle," her mouth had a foul taste when she referred to Lord Baelish as her uncle. "Um, could you tell me where the dining hall is?" She asked in a small voice. She had to keep up the act of being Lord Baelish's bastard niece. 

She was Lina Stone, not Anari Stark right now. Lina Stone couldn't be bold and outspoken, unafraid to speak her mind and stand up for herself. Those attributes belonged to Anari Stark. She couldn't reveal herself, because she didn't want to risk Sansa's safety or her own.

Lord Royce regarded her for a moment before he rolled his eyes, believing the act. He didn't like people that were shy or quiet. They made him impatient because he liked to look into people's eyes and actually hold a conversation. He couldn't do that if they were quiet and shy. "Keep going this way, down the hall and through the double doors on the right." He directed.

"Thank you, my Lord." Anari smiled faintly as she lowered herself briefly before turning around and walking away. Once she turned the corner, Anari did sigh in relief as she kept walking. When he paused, she feared he recognized her, but thankfully he didn't. Following Lord Royce's instructions, Anari found her way to the dining hall.

She entered it, seeing Sansa sitting with Lord Baelish, not too far from Lysa and Robin. They looked up when she entered, resisting the urge to fidget under their eyes, Anari offered a polite smile as she walked closer. "My apologies if I'm late." She said softly. While it was with different people, Anari was eerily reminded of the few morning she had in Winterfell where she accidentally slept in later than she meant too, causing her to be late to breakfast.

"We thought that perhaps you'd like to rest, I know you got little on the ship." Lord Baelish replied. Anari smiled again as he stood and gestured for her to take a seat with him and Sansa. Anari glanced at her sister, but she complied with his silent request. Out of the corner of her eye, Anari saw Lysa's eyes go from her to Lord Baelish before she frowned.

Anari sat in between Lord Baelish and her sister as servers brought her a plate of food and drink. She smiled politely at them, waiting for them to leave before she began to eat. She took a few bites of her meal and drank a gulp of the milk placed in front of her. Once she did she glanced at her aunt.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here, Lady Arryn." Lysa smiled back as she nodded.

"Of course, anyone of import to my beloved is of import to me." Lysa placed a hand on Lord Baelish's and Anari relished in the twitch on his face. He did not look happy, but he placed a smile on his face anyway. Smiling to herself, Anari continued to eat her meal.

~

Later in the day, Anari got her wish of being able to speak to Sansa alone. It had been a little difficult, as Lord Baelish seemed to want to keep the two in his sight at all times. However, he knew it'd be suspicious if he continued to hover as much as he did. Besides, he knew he'd have to earn more of Anari's trust.

She had proven that she wasn't foolish. Perhaps still a little naive, but that was to be expected. So, Anari sat with Sansa in her room, the two of them looking relieved to be on their own. While both of them were relieved to have a moment together, they weren't sure how they were going to start the conversation.

However, Sansa decided to take the lead. "The sheets here are a little more scratchy than in King's Landing." She said quietly. Anari glanced at her sister, her brows coming together for a moment before he face twisted in amusement. Of all the things she could say.

The two shared in a quiet laugh, the bit of tension clearing. "It makes sense, doesn't it? The Lannisters would have nothing but fine fabrics and the softest of linens." She said mockingly. Sansa smiled, which caused Anari to grin.

Sansa had a feeling as to what her sister wished to discuss. Much like when Sansa asked for Anari's help in choosing a dress and asking how they planned on acting, she could only assume Anari was doing the same thing. "Do you think we're safe here?" Sansa asked softly. Anari smirked faintly at the question.

Yes, Sansa was smarter than she let on. And Anari needed to recognize that, they needed to work together now, instead of Anari continuously taking everything onto her own shoulders. She was glad that her sister seemed to see that too. Being with the Lions was dangerous, but being at the mercy of the Mockingbird was almost worse.

"I don't know," Anari answered honestly. "I don't know who we can trust, if anyone." She continued. 

"What about Lord Baelish?" Sansa questioned.

"Only a fool would trust him," Anari replied. She looked at her sister, hoping that she would listen. "We can't trust him, Sansa. He's trying to use us, we're only pawns in his plans. He'll say anything, do anything to make us believe his lies. We can't let him."

She left out the part about how he betrayed their father. Anari didn't trust that Sansa was ready to know that yet. They had to be smart about things right now. Because they only knew Lord Baelish, no one else. While Lysa and Robin were blood, Anari didn't trust them.

"What do we do then?" Sansa asked. If they weren't sure who to trust, and if they definitely couldn't trust Lord Baelish, then what was it they were supposed to do. When Anari met her eyes again, Sansa understood. "Play the game." She said softly.

"It's our only way to survive," Anari nodded. "I can't do this alone, not anymore. You have to help me, we have to protect each other." Sansa felt a swell of hope, because that had been what she had been wanting. Sansa wanted her sister to let her in, to let her help. She was smarter than she let on, and she knew she could show her sister that she could play too.

"You've protected me ever since we traveled to King's Landing," Sansa said softly as she moved closer to her sister. "And I was too foolish and young to see it at the time. Now it's my turn to protect you." Sansa took her older sister's hands in her's. "Let me help you, Anari, let me see."

Anari smiled as she met Sansa's eyes. Let her see? Could she do that? Could Anari allow her sister to see the pain she harbored? Anari swallowed thickly as she looked down at their hands. Yes, she could let her sister see. She could allow Sansa in, because Sansa would never betray her. So, Anari allowed herself to show her what she had been hiding.

Their eyes met again, and Anari couldn't fight the tears back this time. Her bottom lip trembled and she shoulders dropped. Sansa watched as her sister finally let her walls down, allowed her to see what she had been trying so hard to hide. It made Sansa want to cry at the sight, because as their eyes met, she could see all of the pain and sorrow Anari held.

How deep her wounds went, and how scared she was. Sansa was startled by the fear she saw in her sister. She always thought that Anari was one of the most fearless and strongest out of all of her siblings. But she also felt honored that her sister trusted her to allow her to see it all. It wasn't fair that Anari had to carry all of this alone.

Sansa should have realized the depths of the burden Anari had been carrying. Had she, perhaps they would have been able to share it. But that was what they were doing now. Once her tears dried, Anari opened up to her sister. She told Sansa about almost everything she was holding on to, keeping some things a secret until she felt she was ready.

Finally, the sisters knew of what they had gone through. While they experienced the same things, each of them dealt with it differently. They grew closer that day, understanding where each of them were coming from and solidifying their bond even more. They had to stick together, protect each other.

They were the last surviving children of Ned and Catelyn Stark. They were the rightful rulers of the North. Now it was Sansa's turn to play the game, and Anari would do her best to help her. Sansa knew that her sister couldn't carry any more weight on her own, so Sansa was also going to help her sister.

It was time for Sansa to speak up for herself, stand up and defend herself. It was Sansa who had to protect Anari, and she could only hope she would be as vicious as her older sister was. If Anari could confront Tywin Lannister without fear, then Sansa could protect her sister from the crafty Lord Baelish.

~

Anari felt lighter the next day. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she almost felt.. free. However, she still harbored worry and fear over her husband. She was scared that something would happen to him, and she doubted she'd know until it was too late. She wished he had just come with her, had fled like she wanted him too.

Again, there was nothing she could do about it now, it was too late. A selfish part of her wondered if he thought about her too.

If he missed her as much as she missed him. While it was fools hope, Anari hoped that perhaps the gods would have mercy on her and those she cared about. That maybe he would come out of this alive and well. And that maybe they'd see each other again.

When Anari got out of bed, she felt a little stiff. However, she wrote it off as being in a different climate. It was a little colder and definitely rainier here in the Vale than in King's Landing. However, as she was brushing her hair to get ready for the day, Anari realized something. 

Something that worried her.

~

The day was uneventful, she spent most of it with Sansa as the two wandered around to familiarize themselves with their new home. They may as well see exactly where they were going to be living, and figure out plans if they needed to make an escape.

Anari mused at the idea of going to Jon at the Wall. She hadn't seen him in so long and she could use his comforting presence. She missed him dearly, and she knew she would be safe with him. However, Anari dismissed the thought, because she doubted she and Sansa would make it very far if they decided to run anyway.

And Anari didn't want both of them to be caught out in the open. Two women on their own were targets. While Anari knew how to fight, she doubted she'd last long against more than three or four people. Not only that, but Sansa would be defenseless, which was not what Anari wanted.

That night, Anari sat with Aunt Lysa. It was slightly awkward, but Anari didn't want to be rude and decline the offer to spend the evening together. No doubt they had much to discuss, considering they were family. Besides, Anari wondered if maybe her aunt had plans for she and her sister.

They sat in a small room, a little table in between them with an assortment of little treats and cakes set up for them as they spoke. Anari hoped that she could get to know her aunt better, having heard few stories from her mother and from the people of King's Landing that liked to gossip.

"Thank you." Anari smiled as her aunt handed her a small plate of cakes. Lysa merely smiled in return, sighing softly as she looked at her niece. She was young and pretty, definitely having Catelyn's red hair and Ned's grey eyes. She was a tempting little thing, no doubt she was capable of making many men happy. The thought made Lysa's lips twitch before she glanced away.

"Your mother always had a sweet tooth." Lysa replied.

"Really?" Anari asked, not having known that. Her mother had been so strict with their desserts. Catelyn ensured that her children didn't eat too many sweets or desserts. Not that Anari had much of a sweet tooth to begin with, but she did like to treat herself once and a while.

"Oh, yes," Lysa smiled. "At suppertime, she would go straight for honey cakes, candied almonds, custard, anything sweet." Anari smiled softly, trying to picture her mother like that. Perhaps it was in her youth that she had been more inclined to eat little cakes and treats, because Anari couldn't imagine her mother being that way. "Eventually, your grandfather had to assign a septa to watch her at meals. Cat was the firstborn daughter, after all. It was important that she remain desirable so Father could arrange a good match for her and she was starting to get fat."

Anari nearly choked on her cherry tart as she looked at her aunt. "My mother fat?" Anari asked in surprise. "She never let us have our pudding until we'd finished all our proper food."

"This was before she married your father and moved to the North." Lysa replied. "By the time you were born, your father's austerity had become hers." Anari smiled again as she listened. "Marriage changes people." Anari paused for a moment, glancing back at her aunt. Marriage had changed Anari, she was definitely a different person than who she was when she was at Winterfell. "I didn't mean for you to stop," Lysa smiled, gesturing to the cakes. "Enjoy them, how do you like them?"

"They're delicious." Anari smiled faintly, biting into the cherry tart. "Where did you get the cherries? You can't grow them up here." While some may think this was perfect weather for cherries, it was much too rocky and mountainous for them to grow. Or if they did, they wouldn't be the best flavor for tarts.

"Oh, gods, no." Lysa laughed. "Petyr had three crates brough all the way from King's Landing." She replied. "He knew you liked cherry tartes, he also brought one crate of lemon cakes for Sansa. He's so kind, he really cares for you and your sister. To think where you'd be without him; in their clutches, on trial for murder,"

"Yes," Anari nodded slowly, taking in the way her aunt's tone had subtly shifted. Though, she also didn't think that 'Uncle Petyr' really cared for her and her sister. He just needed them alive to continue with his plan. "I'm very lucky, as is my sister." That part she meant, because their escape wouldn't have happened had he not returned for them.

No doubt they'd be on trial too, or they'd be sentenced to death without a trial. "He feels responsible for you." Lysa smiled, though it wasn't all that friendly. Anari chewed the rest of her cherry tart as she carefully regarded her aunt. Though, she kept her tone the same, just in case she was reading too much into the way this conversation was shifting.

"Oh, yes, I'm so grateful," she nodded. "I-" Anari stopped with a gasp when her aunt roughly grabbed her arm. Her slender fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist, her face shifting dramatically. Her entire demeanor changed as she looked at Anari. The action caught her off guard, and Anari was on the defensive. While she could probably get out of her grip, Anari didn't want to hurt her aunt.

"Why?" She asked, her expression much less friendly than it was. "Why does he feel responsible for you?" Anari scrambled for a response, one that she hoped wouldn't upset her aunt any further. She wasn't sure what to do in this situation, because Lysa had the power here. Her aunt could pretty much do anything to her.

However, Anari would not go down easily. Though, as she spoke, she couldn't help but stutter a bit. "I-I'm half Tully, he loved your family so much." Anari tried.

Wrong answer it seemed, as Lysa tightened her grip. Anari hid a wince as she looked back at her Aunt. "Loved your mother." Lysa corrected.

"No," Anari shook her head. Oh gods, what was happening? Anari didn't understand the sudden and acusatory way this conversation turned. How her aunt seemed crazed as she spoke of Lord Baelish and their relationship, or lack thereof. Anari wanted nothing to do with him, she wanted to get as far away from him as possible, but she didn't know how.

"That's what you wanted to say."

"He loves you, Aunt Lysa, he's married to you." Anari insisted. Even though she knew that wasn't true, Anari needed to say something to convince her aunt to let her go. She didn't do anything wrong, so she didn't understand why her aunt was going after her.

"Your mother never loved him," Lysa continued, as if Anari's words went unheard. "Cat always went straight for the sweetest thing. The most obvious thing; your Uncle Brandon, your handsome, arrogant, cruel Uncle Brandon. He almost killed Petyr in a duel, and your mother loved him anyway."

Anari could see that her aunt was crazed, her eyes were wide and held a fierceness in them that almost frightened her. She wasn't sure what her aunt was going to do, but Anari was not going to just take it. Family or not, she did nothing wrong.

"And now Petyr is risking his life to save you and your sister, the daughters of a woman who didn't love him. No more than those whores in his brothels. Has he told you about them?"

"No." Anari replied. While she knew he was a brothel keeper, she knew nothing about it. He never talked about it, and she hardly listened to the gossip on the matter. 

"He hasn't told you about the vile things they do with their bodies, they let him do with their bodies?"

"Never." Anari shook her head.

"Are you pregnant?" Lysa asked

"What?" Anari asked, startled by the question. "No, I told you, Lord Tyrion and I-" While she was about to lie, she had hoped it would be enough to convince her aunt. She just wanted to be let go, she didn't want to hurt her aunt or fight her either. But it seemed she wasn't given a choice, as they were the only ones in the room and everyone would most likely side with Lysa anyway.

"I wasn't asking about Tyrion." Lysa interrupted with a hiss. "What have you let Petyr do with your body?"

"Aunt Lysa, no, I-" Anari was repulsed by what her aunt was implying. Anari would much rather die or be tortured than allow him to touch her like that.

"Your young, pretty body."

"Nothing." Anari replied.

"Don't lie to me." Lysa dug her fingers into the soft skin of Anari's arm causing her to wince.

"You're hurting me." Anari said.

"I'll know if you lie."

"He loves you Aunt Lysa, I swear it." Anari was panicking, and she wasn't sure what she could say to calm her aunt. "All he says is that I'm stupid. I'm a stupid girl who never learns, too impulsive and I'm a terrible liar. I swear to you that he has never touched me." Anari listed in a frightened ramble. She tried to pull her hand out of her Aunt's grasp as tears welled in her eyes. "Not once, not ever."

In an instant, Lysa's demeanor changed again. "It's all right." she said softly, letting go of her hand to stand up and hug her. "It will all be all right." She continued as Anari held her back, trying to hold her tears in. "You'll be a widow soon." Anari froze at that, this time her tears falling. "They'll execute that dwarf for murdering the King and you'll be free to marry Robin. You'll be Lady of the Vale."

Anari cried this time, she didn't want to be a widow. She loved Tyrion. She hated that people assumed that she didn't want to be married to him. He was the first man she loved, the only man she could love. He was kind, and she doubted she would ever meet someone like him again.

Anari didn't want to be Lady of the Vale, she wanted to be loyal to Tyrion. She wanted to be with him, somewhere safe. When her aunt let her go, Anari left the room frightened and worried. Deciding to seek out her sister, Anari went to Sansa's chambers and knocked on the door. When she heard her sister allow whoever it was to enter, Anari rushed in.

"Anari?" Sansa asked, seeing the tears in her sister's eyes and the red marks on her arm and wrist. "What's wrong? What happened?" Anari said nothing as she walked over and simply hugged her sister.

Anari was so tired, she knew she couldn't keep fighting much longer. There was only so much Anari could take

~

Finally out of the cell and brought to the throne room before all of the Lords and Ladies of the court, Tyrion was face with his three judges. He saw his father, who currently sat on the throne, Prince Oberyn to Tywins right, and Lord Mace Tyrell on his left. "Tyrion of the House Lannister, you stand accused by the Queen Regent of regicide." Tywin said as he looked at his son. "Did you kill King Joffrey?" He asked plainly.

"No." Tyrion replied honestly, whether or not they believed him was a different matter.

"Did your wife, the Lady Anari?" Tywin held strong suspicion that Anari did have something to do with it. Simply because she had threatened it. Nothing would stop her, Joffrey was a force that would try to stop her. Perhaps the young, clever, girl had had enough and took matters into her own hands.

Though, what made Tywin pause, was that if that were the case, why would she let Tyrion take the fall? It seemed that she did genuinely care for him. Unless she was smarter, more clever, and conniving than any of them had originally thought. If that were the case, then Anari Stark was quite possibly a cruel woman.

"No." Tyrion replied, a subtle bite in his tone. She didn't do anything, she couldn't have.

"Did her sister, the Lady Sansa?"

"No." That was a stupid question, how could Sansa do it? While she was smart, it was extremely doubtful that she had a hand in it.

"How would you say he died, then?"

"Choked on his pigeon pie." Tyrion suggested sarcastically.

"So you would blame the bakers?" Tywin asked dryly. This was no matter for jokes, and Tyrion's attitude always annoyed him.

"Or the pigeons, just leave me out of it." Tyrion replied with an eyeroll.

Tywin narrowed his eyes, but continued with the trial nonetheless. "The crown may call it's first witness."

A moment later, Meryn Trant was called. "Once we'd got King Joffrey safely away from the mob, the Imp rounded on him. He slapped the King across the face and called him a vicious idiot and a fool. It wasn't the first time the Imp threatened Joffrey. Right here in this throne room, he marched up those steps and called our king a halfwit. Compared His Grace to the Mad King and suggested he'd meet the same fate. When I spoke in the King's defense, he threatened to have me killed."

"Oh, why don't you tell them what Joffrey was doing?" Tyrion said.

"Silence!" Tywin ordered.

"Pointing a loaded crossbow at Sansa Stark before her sister came to her defense. Does anyone here doubt the fiercness of Anari Stark?" Tyrion asked loudly. Most of these Lords and Ladies were there for fucks sake. They knew what happened. "She would only come to her sister's defense if she thought it was needed. And you," Tyrion directed his words to Ser Meryn. "You tore Anari's clothes and beat her."

Tyrion was still angered by that. Anari was defending her sister, and she was beaten for it. Neither of them had done anything wrong. "Silence!" Tywin hissed. "You will not speak unless called upon, you're dismissed, Ser Meryn."

This was going to be a long trial. If one could call it that. The next witness was the Grand Maester, which Tyrion thought was ridiculous. "Grand Maester, you examined King Joffrey's corpse." Tywin said. "Was it without question poison that killed him?"

"Without question." The Grand Maester replied.

"This was found on the body of Dontos Hollard, the King's fool." Tywin held up a necklace. The necklace that was around Sansa's neck during the wedding. "He was least seen spiriting Sansa and Anari Stark, the wife and sister of law to the accused, away from the feast." Tyrion was still thankful that Anari had gotten away. "She wore this necklace the day of the wedding, residue of the most rare and terrible poison was found inside. Was this one of the poisons stolen from your store?"

"It was," the Grand Maester nodded. "The Strangler, a poison few in the Seven Kingdoms possess, and used to strike down the most noble child the gods ever put on this good earth."

Tyrion withheld a scoff at this. Joffrey was a monster, he deserved to have a monstrous death. Anari was the most noble child King's Landing had ever seen. And he didn't just think that because he was married to her, he thought that because it was true. Anari would do anything for her siblings, having proved it time and time again.

Anari cared little for her own safety; she took beatings, she was nearly raped after helping her sister escape riots, and she married him in place of her sister. She was also one of the only people who never faulted him for things he had no control over. She was the most kind woman he had ever met. The most _genuine_ woman he had ever met.

When she found out about Shae, she took that with grace as well. Anari was perfect, at least to him. After Cersei and Varys gave their testimonies, they were all adjured for a time to allow people to process what was going on.

Tyrion sat alone in his cell for a while, sighing softly as he knew he would be found guilty. His only wish was that Anari remained safe, that she and Sansa live long lives and hopefully restore proper order to Westeros. Not too long after recess was called, Jaime came to visit him again, looking rather pleased.

He informed him that he gave up being a Kingsguard in order to spare his life, their father agreed and said that Tyrion would be sent to the wall. However, there was no comfort in that, as that was the same promise Ned Stark had, yet he lost his head all the same.

Once the court resumed, Tywin started up again. "The crown may call it's next witness." It took a moment, but Tyrion watched in shock as Shae walked into the throne room, taking the stand. "State your name."

"Shae." She replied without emotion. Shae didn't even look at Tyrion, staring either at the wood or at the floor in front of the throne.

"Do you swear by all the gods that your testimony will be true and honest?" Tywin asked, a subtle smirk on his lips as he saw Tyrion's reaction. Cersei was right about one thing, he didn't seem to care for this woman, at least a little.

With the deal between him and Jaime, Tywin figured he would get one more in on Tyrion before he sent him to the Wall. "I swear it." Shae replied. She was there because she was promised safety, and because she could get her revenge on Tyrion and Anari. Anari was her friend, or at least she thought she was.

Yet, she had turned Tyrion away from her. Had somehow tempted him into forgetting Shae. In her anger, Shae didn't see much reason, she thought that Anari had tempted Tyrion, had said she would allow him into her bed if he helped her do something.

"Do you know this man?"

"Yes, Tyrion Lannister."

"How do you know him?"

"I was handmaiden to his wife Lady Anari." Shae knew what she was doing, knew that she was betraying her friend and former lover. However, the latter only happened because of her friend. Anari, the temptress in disguise, as Shae had now reffered to her as, had turned Tyrion away from her.

Shae suspected Anari knew that Tyrion was seduced by women who were not only beautiful and physically appealing, but also smart as well. Sure, Anari may not have known she and Tyrion were together, that didn't mean that Shae was going to forgive her.

"This man stands accused of murdering King Joffrey, what do you know of this?" Tywin asked. He knew what Shae thought of it, but just because he knew, didn't mean everyone else did. He glanced from the woman to look at Tyrion, hiding yet another smirk at the look on his face as Shae spoke.

"I know that he's guilty." Shae replied. Whispers were heard all around from those in the court as Tyrion began to silently fume to himself. How dare she lie, how dare Shae lie about him. And for what? Why was she doing this? Why couldn't she see that he cared about her and only sent her away to protect her?

"Silence!" Tywin ordered, immediately the room was silent. "Continue." He nodded to Shae.

"Lady Anari wanted revenge for her father, her mother, her brother, and her sister. She blamed their deaths and disappearance on the king. Tyrion was happy to help." Shae said. "He hated Joffrey, he hated the Queen, he hated you, my Lord." She said to Tywin. "He stole poison from the Grand Maester's chamber and put it in Joffrey's wine."

"How could you possibly know all this?" Oberyn asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why would he reveal such plans to his wife's maid?" It didn't sit well with him. He could read between the lines, able to see that this was way too much information just to be trusted to a simple maid.

"I wasn't just her maid," Shae replied. "I was his whore." More whispers and gasps of shock were heard. Tyrion clenched his jaw, doing his best to reign his temper, but it was difficult.

"I beg your pardon?" Oberyn asked, amused. Well, that was not what he was expecting. "You said you were his..."

"His whore." Shae repeated.

"How did you come into his services?" Oberyn asked with interest.

"He stole me." Shae replied. "I was with another man, a knight in your lordship's army." She glanced at Tywin. She continued to give her testimony, much to Tyrion's anger. "That was before he married Anari, after that, all he wanted was her. But she wouldn't let him in her bed, so he promised to kill King Joffrey for her."

She didn't realize there was more to it than that. That two two had a deeper connection than anyone realized. Anari had let Tyrion in her bed, they slept together. They had slept together since their wedding night, but just weren't intimate. At least not in the beginning. Their dynamic changed as time went on and they began to realize the depths of their feelings towards one another.

Which led to them getting closer in a more intimate way. They loved one another, they weren't scheming and planning something like others seemed to be thinking. Their relationship was something good, something pure. Yet no one was seeing that, no one was thinking that he and the girls had nothing to do with Joffrey's death.

"Father, I wish to confess." Tyrion said, unable to hear anymore. How he could have thought he loved her? Lying about their relationship, and telling some of the truth, and dragging his name through the mud was something Tyrion could handle. But to hear her lie about Anari, to put words in her mouth and make her out as some villain was something he would not stand for.

How dare she lie about Anari, the girl she swore to protect, a girl she was loyal too and saw as a friend. Now, she turns her back on her, on him, and tells falsehoods to further his family's conquest to destroy the Starks. All because she didn't understand why he was trying to send her away. 

"I wish to confess." Tyrion repeated louder. Whispers were heard amongst the court, but Tyrion didn't falter as he stared at his father with hard eyes. Jaime started from where he was, looking between his brother and father. What was he doing? He made a deal for his life, and yet he was going to throw it away?

"You wish to confess?" Tywin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Instead of addressing his father, Tyrion turned to look at the Lords and Ladies of the court. "I saved you." He stated lowly. "I saved this city and all your worthless lives." He spat, much to the shock of everyone. Finally, he was letting out his anger. It was true, without him and his plan, Stannis would have taken the city and won. "I should have let Stannis kill you all." He hissed.

"Tyrion." Tywin said, getting his son to focus. Tywin didn't waver as Tyrion looked at him with hatred shining in his eyes. "Do you wish to confess?"

"Yes, father." Tyrion turned to face the man. "I'm guilty, is that what you want to hear?"

"You admit that you poisoned the king?"

"No," Tyrion replied. "Of that I am innocent, I'm guilty of a far more monstrous crime. I am guilty of being a dwarf." Tywin scoffed at this as more of the people whispered.

"You are not on trial for being a dwarf." Tywin stated.

"Oh, yes, I am." Tyrion replied. "I've been on trial for that my entire life."

"Have you anything to say in your defense?" Tywin asked.

"Nothing but this," he turned to face everyone in the court once more. "I did not do it. I did not kill Joffrey, but I wish I that I had." He seethed, turning to Cersei. "Watching your vicious bastard die gave me more relief than all the lying whores." He spat at Shae. "I wish I was the monster you think I am, I wish I had enough poison for the whole pack of you. I would gladly give my life to watch you all swallow it."

Everyone started talking again at his rant. Most shocked and some disgusted. Tyrion stood there, fuming as he looked at his family with hatred. Perhaps he should have ran away with Anari, it would have been better than this. "Ser Meryn, escort the prisoner back to his cell." Tywin ordered.

"I will not give my life for Joffrey's murder." Tyrion stated, refusing to allow Ser Meryn to take him away. "And I know I'll get no justice here, so I will let the gods decide my fate." Tyrion leveled his gaze with his father's. 

"I demand a trial by combat." Oberyn leaned forward with interest at that statement.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early celebratory chapter!! This story has over a thousand reads here and it has over 8 thousand reads on Wattpad!!
> 
> Thank you guys so mich!! It means a lot that you guys enjoy this story so much! Xx

Tyrion was back in his cell, more calm but still standing by his statements and actions. However, Jaime was not pleased with him. He made that apparent when he stalked into the cell, disbelief and anger written clearly across his face. "I made a deal for you, to keep your ungrateful head on your neck a little while longer."

"I'm sorry, what am I grateful for?" Tyrion asked, tilting his head. "The opportunity to live and die at the Wall as punishment for a crime I did not commit?"

"You threw your life away, it's not a joke." Jaime said, narrowing his eyes. "You understand that, don't you?"

"Of course it's a joke, just not a very good one." Tyrion replied, glancing away which caused Jaime to huff. "I couldn't listen to her standing there, telling her lies. I couldn't do it." He said, shaking his head. It made him angry, she lied about him and what they had, she lied about what he had done, and she lied about Anari.

"You fell in love with a whore." Jaime stated, his eyebrows raising. Though, there was a subtle hint of disappointment in his voice. "Tyrion, of all-"

"No," Tyrion interrupted, shaking his head. "I didn't fall in love with a whore. She can talk shit about me all she wanted, but the minute she brought her into this..." He trailed off, as he sighed. "I couldn't let her say those things about her, it wasn't right."

"Who?" Jaime asked, tilting his head. What the hell was he on about?

"Anari," Tyrion replied. "She lied about her, put words in her mouth, I could-" He cut himself off as he closed his eyes "Anari is innocent, as is Sansa, I know it."

"You can't prove it." Jaime said with a small sigh.

"No, I can't, but Anari wouldn't be stupid enough to kill Joffrey with the chance of getting caught. Do you think she would risk Sansa's life like that? If she was arrested, Sansa would be left alone. It couldn't have been her. Sansa is a child, she wouldn't do it either."

Jaime knew it too, he knew that Anari was much too smart for something like that. The small amount of time he spent with her, he grew to actually like her. She was a good young woman, she loved her family, and she did what she could to help her sister.

"That deal you made, it was everything Father wanted." Tyrion said. "You do see that? He gets you back as his heir, the future Lord of the Rock, and he ships me off to Castle Black, out of sight at last. All so perfect." He smiled ruefully. "It felt good to take that from him."

Jaime didn't stay much longer, so he left Tyrion alone with his thoughts. Which was a dangerous thing to do, because Tyrion could think of plenty of things. Like, who the hell would stand up and be his champion? Bronn, perhaps, but he wasn't allowed to see him. Jaime wouldn't dare, so that was out of the question.

No doubt, Cersei would call for the Mountain. If he were here, maybe Tyrion would attempt to enlist the Hound's help, but he doubted the man would be willing to do so. He was sure he was going to die, because no one was going to want to be his champion.

Allowing his mind to stray from the current problem, Tyrion wondered where Anari was, he wondered if she was safe. He, selfishly, wondered if she thought about him. Perhaps he should have ran away when he had the chance, get away from his sister and father. They'd been trying to kill him for years, and now they had the perfect opportunity to do so.

But he didn't want to lose his head. He wanted to live, Tyrion wanted to find Anari... find his wife. The one woman who he loved more than anything, and the woman who genuinely and truly loved him back. It hurt him so much to let her go. But he couldn't have what he wanted, and he would never forgive his family for this. He will always hate them. 

Later that night, he was surprised when Prince Oberyn came to visit him. "It's rare to meet a Lannister who shares my enthusiasm for dead Lannisters." Oberyn said, referring to Cersei. "She desperately wants to see you killed."

"She didn't need to bother you." Tyrion replied. "It looks as though I've taken care of that myself. The joy she will feel when my head leaves my neck, she's wanted this for a long time."

"Yes, I know." Oberyn replied. "We met, you and I, many years ago."

"I think I would have remembered that." Tyrion responded.

"Unlikely," Oberyn said. "You had just been born, our father brought me and my sister Elia with him on a visit to Casterly Rock. My first time away from Dorne, I didn't like anything about the Rock. Not the food, not the weather, not your accents, nothing. But the biggest disappointment, you."

Tyrion frowned as he glared slightly at the man. "You and my family have more in common than you might admit."

"The whole way from Dorne all anyone talked about was the monster that had been born to Tywin Lannister." Oberyn explained all of what he was told he looked like as a child, but how he wasn't a monster like everyone said. Sure, he was smaller, but that was it.

"Well, sooner or later, Cersei always gets what she wants." Tyrion replied. That was another thing he hated about his family. Jaime and Cersei always got what they wanted, one way or another. They got it, whatever it was. And right now, Cersei wants his head.

"And what about what I want?" Oberyn asked. "Justice for my sister and her children."

"If you want justice, you've come to the wrong place." Tyrion stated bitterly.

"I disagree." Oberyn replied. "I've come to the perfect place. I want to bring those who have wronged me to justice, and those who have wronged me are right here. I will begin with Ser Gregor Clegane, who killed my sister's children and then raped her with their blood still on his hands before killing her too." Oberyn stood from where he was, looking down at Tyrion with a smirk. "I will be your champion."

~

As snow began to fall, Anari stepped out in the courtyard. She smiled as she felt the small flakes hit her face. Long had it been since she felt the snow. It was comforting, it reminded her of home. While it was colder, Anari was glad to feel the cool air and the soft snowflakes hitting her cheeks. For a while, Anari never thought she would get to feel the snow, because it hardly, if ever, snowed in King's Landing.

But now, to be here in the Vale with her family, however difficult or mad they may be, she felt almost at home. At peace. Looking down at the snow on the ground, Anari got an idea.

Slowly and carefully, Anari began sculpting Winterfell, to the best of her memory at least. Sansa joined her after a moment, smiling at her older sister. "You're building it?" Sansa asked softly.

"Yes," Anari smiled back. "Would you like to help me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Sansa smiled wider and nodded, carefully going to her knees so she could help Anari. Together the two sister's rebuilt their home in the snow. Glancing over when they heard footsteps, they smiled slightly.

"Hello, Robin." Anari greeted.

"What are you doing?" The young boy asked as he looked at his cousins before at the model that they had made.

"We're building our home, Winterfell." Sansa replied.

"At least we think we are," Anari added with a soft smile. "We haven't been back there in a very long time."

"Why did you leave?" Robin asked as he came closer.

"It's a long story." Sansa replied as she and her sister shared a look. A long and horrid story, really, one that neither of them wanted to really recount. Though, it seemed they didn't need too, as that was all the answer Robin seemed to need.

"I stay here in the Eyrie, mother says it's dangerous on the roads and I have to keep myself safe because I'm Lord of the Vale and a very important person."

"Yes, you certainly are." Anari smiled at the boy. There was no reason she couldn't be polite to the boy. While he was a little strange and a bit spoiled, Anari knew there were far worse people out there.

"When will you go back?" Robin questioned as he kneeled next to them both.

"Probably never," Sansa replied softly. Both of them longed to return to Winterfell, to have their home back and be able to finally live in peace.

"Our family doesn't live there anymore, and someone burned it down." Anari said, glancing away. It was painful to think about their home in ruin. All because of Theon, if he hadn't betrayed Robb, this wouldn't have happened. Winterfell would be safe and Bran and Rickon would still be alive.

There home would be untouched and the Boltons, the traitors, wouldn't be there living where the Starks did. Roose stabbed Robb in the heart, Frey men slit their mother's throat, and a Bolton soldier killed Robb's wife and unborn child. And for what? What did they really gain?

"Oh," Robin said, frowning for a moment as their words registered. However, he didn't want to think too much on it, because he didn't want his spirits to be damped at all. "Does Winterfell have a Moon Door?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Anari replied. "It's not high up in the mountains, it's down on the ground."

"That sounds dangerous," Robin said as his eyes widened. Both Anari and Sansa shared amused smiles at the boy. "How do you make people fly?"

"We don't." Sansa replied.

"What do you do with all the bad people and the scary people and the people you don't like?" Truly, the boy was bewildered as to how they handled those kinds of things. If they didn't make them fly, then what did they do?

"We never did anything with them at all." Anari responded. "Girls didn't take part in that where I'm from." While that was true, Anari knew of what happened to those people. They were either left to rot in the dungeons or they were hanged or beheaded.

"Well, I'm Lord of the Vale," Robin said proudly. "When I grow up, I'll be able to fly anybody who bothers me, or you." He said, looking at both sisters. "When we get married, you can tell me if you don't like somebody and then we can bring them back here and, whoosh!" He said. "Right through the Moon Door."

"I like the sound of that." Anari said softly with a smile. She did, surprisingly. Anari liked the sound of having her enemies meet such a horrid death, falling until they hit the ground several miles below.

"Let's put a Moon Door in your Winterfell." Robin suggested.

"Alright," Anari agreed, glancing at Sansa and seeing her nod with a small smile.

"It can got here in this big tower." Robin said as he began drawing a circle in one of the towers.

"Be careful." Anari warned, but it was too late, the tower fell. Anari gaped slightly, feeling oddly emotional about it. "You've ruined it, now I'm going to have to rebuild the whole thing." Anari said as she stood up.

"I didn't ruin it." Robin denied, standing as well.

"You did."

"It was already ruined because it didn't have a Moon Door, I was fixing it."

"Knocking things down isn't fixing them." Anari replied. She didn't mean to be upset over such a small thing, but her emotions seemed to be on a very odd range lately. Though, she chalked it up to having so much happening in such a short amount of time. "It's ruining them."

"I didn't ruin it!" Robin shouted, stomping his foot.

"You're being stupid." Anari said.

"I didn't ruin it!" Robin repeated, proceeding to stomp all over the castle, destroying it all. Once he was done, he glared at Anari, which caused her hand to fly on it's own. She hit him on the face which caused them both to flinch.

"Robin, I'm sorry, I..." She trailed off. Even Sansa was surprised by what her sister had done, standing up as soon as Anari hit him. Robin ran off, crying, most likely to tell his mother. Sansa looked at her sister, seeing how Anari was frozen, unsure of what to do.

"I'll try and talk to him before he goes to Aunt Lysa." Sansa suggested as she moved to follow Robin. What had she done? She just slapped him, she was a guest and she hit him.

"Children." Lord Baelish said as he walked over after Sansa was gone. Anari turned around in a panic, her eyes wide as her breathing came out a little uneven.

"I hit him." Anari said.

"Yes, I saw." Lord Baelish nodded as he walked closer.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"No," Lord Baelish replied, walking closer still. "His mother should have, a long time ago. Consider it a step in the right direction."

"If he tells Aunt Lysa, I-"

"Let me worry about Aunt Lysa." Lord Baelish replied. He looked down on what the whole fight was about. He recognized it for what it was, even in it's destroyed state. No doubt it had taken Anari quite some time to make it.

"I was trying to rebuild it, to remember what everything looked like." Anari said as she looked at the destroyed model. "I'll never see it again, Sansa will never see it again."

"A lot can happen between now and never." Lord Baelish replied, looking up at her. "If you want to build a better home, first you must demolish the old one."

She looked back at him, her brows drawing together slightly. She couldn't figure him out, at least not completely. He was a mystery to her, yet she couldn't help but be curious and want to know more. No doubt she'd learn a lot from a man like him. Perhaps... perhaps Anari needed to play him at his own game.

If she played Lord Baelish at his own game, then perhaps she could get the upper hand, be one step ahead instead of two steps back. But she didn't know how she could do that. But, it'd be worth it to try at least. "Why did you kill Joffrey?" Anari asked after a pause. "Tell me why."

"I loved your mother more than you could ever know." Lord Baelish said. "Given the opportunity, what do we do to those who've hurt the ones we love?" He asked. Anari had already thought of what she would do, but the answer still startled her. She would do anything for Tyrion if it guaranteed his safety. She had already proven what she would do for Sansa as well, and yet Anari found that she was willing to go further. "In a better world, one where love could have overcome strength and duty, you might have been my child."

Lord Baelish came closer to her so they were face to face. Anari wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but her curiosity overpowered her caution. Though, that didn't take away from her disgust as to what he was saying. He was implying that he would have been her father, that he wanted to be her father. Yet, she knew of his lust for her.

"But we don't live in that world," he said softly as he reached up to cup her face. "You're even more beautiful than she ever was."

"Lord Baelish..." Anari said, beginning to realize what he was going to do. She couldn't allow him to do this. Just as she was about to back away, he stopped her.

"Call me Petyr." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her softly. His resolve had crumbled a little, and he couldn't help himself. He had her right there in front of him, and she just looked much too tempting to resist. It was just a kiss, a little taste of what he wanted.

Anari froze in the kiss. _Wrong_ , this was wrong. He was married to her aunt and she was married to Tyrion. He betrayed her father, he loved her mother, this was wrong. He was much older than her, and he was a scheming man who got what he wanted and did whatever he had to do to get it.

Anari pulled away, looking at his face. He looked back at her, and she was able to see the want in his eyes, and it disturbed her. She lingered for a moment, Lord Baelish about to speak before Anari did what she thought was best. She fled. However, before she fled, both Anari and Lord Baelish were unaware of the eyes that had seen what had happened.

Anari needed to get away and come to terms with what had happened. She went to her chambers and shut the door. She leaned against the wood and breathed hard for a few moments. Her heart was racing, it had been as soon as their lips met.

Though, her heart didn't race in a good way like when she kissed Tyrion. No, her stomach flipped and she felt as though she was going to be sick. How _dare_ he kiss her. Anari was thoroughly disgusted and she wiped at her lips furiously to rid them of the feeling of his. She felt as though she was going to be sick in that moment.

She wandered to her vanity and placed her hands there as she took a few deep breaths. However, the sick feeling didn't pass for a while. Which she found a little concerning. She didn't eat anything strange, and kissing Lord Baelish couldn't have effected her that bad, could it? Shaking her head, Anari walked over to the basin and filled it with water, splashing it on her face and attempting to calm down.

It was just the excitement of it all, nothing more, nothing less. Her fluctuating emotions were a result of all of the things happening around her. Anari was one for logic, and tried to think things through if she could. So, she didn't want to worry herself over nothing. It... it didn't matter that she didn't like the smell of certain foods, or that she felt a little more tired. Her stiff muscles were probably a result of her not being used to this kind of weather anymore.

It wasn't because of what she thought it was. And it's not like she trusted anyone to completely have herself examined. She was only working herself up over nothing. Right now, she needed to focus on what was really happening. 

She slapped Robin, Anari could only hope that Sansa talked sense into the boy and calmed him down enough that he didn't tell Lysa. Lord Baelish had kissed her, her mind warned her to to let him invade her personal space, but she didn't listen. She should have stepped back sooner, should have kept him away from her. 

But in her curiosity to learn more, and to possibly find out how she could beat him outweighed her caution. She knew he liked her in some way, but this definitely solidified that fact. Thinking about it, Anari realized what may be Lord Baelish's downfall. 

 _Her_.

Anari was his weakness. At least for now, until he had no use of her. As much as the idea revolted her and made her stomach twist again, perhaps she could use it to her advantage. Cersei's words from the Battle of the Black Water echoed in her mind. _Tears aren't a woman's only weapon. The best one is between your legs, learn how to use it_.

While Anari by no means was _ever_ going to allow Lord Baelish into her bed, perhaps she could convince him she reciprocated his feelings. Fool him enough to where _he_ would trust _her_. It was a risky plan, but what choice did she have? Her only draw back was that she'd have to be careful around Lysa.

The small claw marks and bruises on her wrist was enough of a reminder as to how crazed her aunt was when it came to Lord Baelish, she was just thankful that her gloves covered the marks. How her aunt could be so fooled, so enamored by him when he didn't seem to care about her at all. In fact, it seemed that she revolted him, yet he was with her anyway.

Perhaps that was because he could use her name and title to his advantage. Everything was an advantage to Lord Baelish, and once he figured it out, he would use it to the best of his abilities. He would turn anything to be in his favor so he got to whatever goal he had in mind. Once she was calm, Anari decided to go find Sansa.

She had to let her sister know of what happened and what they needed to do next. Inform her of what Anari planned on doing. No doubt she would be disgusted by the plan, not that Anari enjoyed the prospects of it either, but there really wasn't another option. So, Anari walked to the door and opened it, glancing around and leaving her chambers to find her sister.

Checking her room first, Anari smiled a little when she heard her sister's soft voice on the other side of the door. Opening it, Anari smiled a little. "I spoke with Robin." Sansa said once she saw that it was her sister. "He said that he'd have to think about it, and that he's pretty mad at you. But he said that he didn't want to make you fly."

Well, that was a relief at least. "Thank you," Anari said. "I honestly don't know what came over me. I've never reacted like that before."

Sansa nodded back, knowing her sister would have never layed a hand on such a young boy. She was always gentle and good with children, so it was a little odd to see her sister do that. Then again; "Maybe he reminded you of Joffrey." Sansa said.

"What?" Anari asked.

"Joffrey was spoiled by Cersei, was allowed to get away with whatever he wanted. Robin is the same, only he's not nearly as vicious as he was. Maybe in his tantrum, he reminded you of Joffrey, and this time you felt like you have the power to actually do something about it." She suggested.

Anari paused. She never thought of it like that, not really. But now that Sansa pointed it out, she could see why she thought that. It did make sense, and perhaps that was the reason as to why she had done it. Because she felt comfortable enough to actually take proper action instead of holding her tongue and being afraid.

"Maybe," Anari said softly. "No doubt he'll still tell Aunt Lysa." She continued as she moved to sit next to her sister on the bed. Sansa nodded as well, knowing that it was a strong possibility.

"I was there too, maybe if we told her that you had just reacted because of all the stress you've been under," Sansa suggested. She didn't want her sister to be in trouble, she'd do anything to stop that from happening. "A lot has happened to us, surely Aunt Lysa will be understanding."

Anari shrugged lightly in return. She wasn't so sure about that, but she didn't want to worry Sansa any further than she was. "I have to tell you something." Anari said quietly.

"You can trust me with anything." Sansa replied.

"When you went after Robin, Lord Baelish saw what happened." Anari said. Sansa's eyes widened in surprise. "He said it was a step in the right direction, hitting Robin." Anari continued. "Then he... he..." Anari tasted bile around the words as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath as she locked eyes with her sister. "Lord Baelish kissed me."

Sansa gaped as she looked at her sister. "Lord Baelish did what?!" She cried out.

"Shh!" Anari shushed. "He kissed me, but I pulled away before it could go any further." Anari said. "I knew he... he liked me, but I didn't think he would actually do anything." Sansa wasn't sure what to think, really.

"Did you... want him to kiss you?" She asked hesitantly. Anari gave Sansa a look.

"Do you really think I wanted to kiss Lord Baelish?" She asked. "No, I don't want anything to do with him." Anari shook her head. "The only thing I want is to beat him."

"Beat him?" Sansa's brows furrowed.

"Lord Baelish is better at the game than us, Sansa," Anari began to explain. "He's dangerous, and I don't trust him. We're nothing more than mere pawns to him, once he can no longer get anything from us, he'll discard us like we're nothing."

"But... you said he had feelings for you." Sansa said in confusion.

"I'm fairly certain his feelings for me are lust, not love." Anari said, shaking her head. "He doesn't love me, he may think he does but..." She looked down with a small smile. "I know what love looks like, and the way Lord Baelish looks at me?" She shook her head again. "It's not love."

"You're speaking of Lord Tyrion." Sansa said softly. Anari looked up at her sister, the small smile on Anari's lips was enough of an answer. "You really love him?" Sansa asked.

"I do," Anari nodded.

"But how?" She asked. "I only want to understand, I don't mean to sound rude or judgmental." Sansa said when Anari's face twisted slightly. Anari smiled again as she sighed.

"I don't know," She said honestly. "We were friends before, spoke a couple of times and... I don't know. It just happened. I know I've said it before, but he's kind, and he took are of me, Sansa." She met her sister's eyes again. "He saved me from myself. He got through to me when I closed into myself, and he pulled me out. I'm so grateful for what he's done, and it kills me that I can't do anything to help him in return."

She looked away again as she let out a heavy sigh. Sansa sighed softly as well. She had to support her sister, she had to step up now. Sansa was a woman herself now, she was old enough to actually help and do something. Anari needed her, and Sansa was going to be there for her. "Whatever you decide, I'll help you where I can."

Anari smiled in return. "Thank you."

"You've protected me, you've helped me, and you've saved me." Sansa said, taking Anari's hands in her's. "Let me do the same, Anari." Yet again, a weight was lifted from Anari's shoulders. Her sister had her back, she wasn't alone. Not knowing what else to say, Anari settled for squeezing her sister's hand before drawing Sansa in for a tight embrace.

A while later, Anari was summoned by her Aunt Lysa to the throne room. Sansa asked if she wanted her to go with, but Anari declined. She had to face her aunt alone, because she had to do this smartly. When Anari was close to the throne room, she took a deep, bracing, breath before she stepped forward. 

Hearing her footsteps, Lysa turned to look at her niece. From where she was standing, Anari knew her aunt was near the moon door, and that it was currently open. Glancing around the room, Anari felt her heart drop when she realized that there were no guards or anyone else, for that matter, in the room.

What was going on?


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Resigning herself to what was to happen, Anari stepped closer. "You wanted to see me, Aunt Lysa?" Anari asked. She was certain that Robin had told his mother of what she had done. Despite him telling Sansa he'd think about it. While Robin himself may not want to see her fly, he had no control over how his mother reacted.

"Come here, Anari." Lysa said calmly, holding her hand out for Anari to take. Anari hesitated, but she walked over to stand next to her aunt, glancing down at the far mountain terrain below. Once again, Anari felt vertigo as she glanced down the depths below. "Do you know how far the fall is?"

"No," Anari replied softly, looking away from the mountains below. She swallowed as she looked at her aunt. Why was she showing her this? She knew it was wrong to have hit Robin the way she did, but Anari didn't think it was worthy of being shown the Moon Door like this.

"Neither do I, precisely." Lysa hummed. "Hundreds of feet. It's fascinating what happens to bodies when they hit the rocks from such a height." Lysa smiled, glancing at her niece. "The impact breaks them right apart, like eggs dropped on the floor. Sometimes pieces remain intact, you'll find the head sitting on its own. Every hair in place, blue eyes staring at nothing." Her aunt turned to her a strange smile on her face. "I know what you did."

Anari inhaled softly, preparing to defend herself. "I'm so sorry, Aunt Lysa." Anari said softly. "I never should have hit Robin, I promise it won't happen a-"

"Don't be coy with me, you little whore." Lysa hissed. Anari's eyes widened, unsure as to why her aunt was suddenly so angry. "You kissed Petyr."

Anari gaped as she blinked rapidly. However, once she registered what her aunt said, Anari shook her head. "I didn't." Anari denied. Petyr kissed her, if she had it her way, she would be far away from the man. "You don't understand, I-"

"I saw you," Lysa replied coldly, her eyes narrowed. "You can't lie to me because I saw it with my own eyes."

Again Anari shook her head. "He kissed me, I pulled away." If her aunt would just let her explain, she would tell her everything. However, she wasn't given the chance too.

"Liar!" Lysa hissed, grabbing Anari's head and pushing her towards the Moon Door. "Whore!" She spat. Anari let out a cry at the sudden action, her hands going to the sides of the door to stop herself from being pushed further. "He's mine! My father, my husband, my sister, they all stood between us and now they're all dead. That's what happens to people who stand between Petyr and me. Look down! Look down!"

Anari trembled as she looked down at the ground below, unable to look away no matter how much she wanted too. Anari's eyes watered as she began to cry, thinking that she was about to die a horrid death. Lysa pushed her again, Anari letting out another cry as she tried to push herself up so she could get away from the opening below. She didn't want to die, Anari didn't want to die like this.

Her aunt kept whispering and hissing terrible things into her ear. Telling her how much of a whore she was, how she was nothing more than a stupid little girl who knew nothing. A girl who would die for being the conniving little bitch that she was, the temptress. Anari let out a terrified scream when she felt her grip slipping.

It was with that scream that the person in the shadows decided to move. "Lysa!" A voice shouted. "Let her go." Turning her head, Lysa saw Lord Baelish standing there. While he kept his face neutral, Lord Baelish was actually worried about Anari. He'd never heard her scream before, and that actually scared him a little.

She couldn't die, not yet. He had so much planned for her. "She's just like her mother, she'll never love you." Lysa said, still sounding crazed. "I lied for you, I killed for you. Why did you bring her here?"

"I'll send her away," Petyr replied. "I swear on my life, I swear to all the gods." Even though he didn't believe in the gods, Lord Baelish knew that he had to say something to get her to stop this. "Let her go, Lysa." 

Lysa hesitated for a moment, her hand pushing Anari just a little to hear the terrified whimper that left her nieces throat. After a moment, Lysa pulled her niece back up. Anari cried to herself as she trembled, falling to the floor in a heap. She shook, nearly violently as silent tears rolled down her face.

"Oh, my sweet wife." Petyr said as he walked over to the woman. "My sweet, silly wife." He stood in front of her, smiling slightly. "I have only loved one woman, only one, my entire life." Lysa smiled at him hopefully. "Your sister."

Petyr pushed Lysa out the Moon Door, much to Anari's horror. Lord Baelish glanced down and watched as Lysa fell before turning to look at Anari. Their eyes met, Anari's mouth open in a silent scream of horror. What did he do? He just murdered her aunt right before her eyes. Lord Baelish's lips twitched a little as he slowly walked over to her.

Anari recoiled violently as he did so, unable to hide her fear. Now she knew the lengths he would go to get what he wanted. He was done with Lysa, so he didn't mind killing her. He must still need her alive, or else he wouldn't have spared her. He paused when she moved away from him.

The fear in her eyes, the horror there was almost beautiful. He had never seen her look so scared before, and he relished in it. Moving even slower, Lord Baelish leaned down and slowly extended his hand to her. _An offer,_ Anari realized. She looked at his hand and then back into his eyes. There would be questions, possibly a trial.

She knew no one here. She sort of knew Lord Royce, but not enough to know if she could trust him. As much as she hated it, Anari knew Lord Baelish more than anyone else in the castle. Her tears drying and her choice made, Anari took Lord Baelish's hand. 

Lord Baelish smirked as he helped her off the floor.

~

Anari sat in the hall in silence. She wished she could have Sansa with her, needing her sister's comfort. While Sansa had wanted to see Anari as well, she was forbidden too. The Lords and Ladies didn't want anything Anari saw to be tampered with. Which meant that Anari wasn't allowed to see anyone.

She could hear the conversation they were having with Lord Baelish on the other side of the door. Biting her lip, Anari thought of what she was going to say, and who she was going to side with. While she hated the idea, Anari knew she had to side with Lord Baelish, because he was an evil she knew.

She didn't know where these Lords and Ladies placed their allegiance. And until she figured it out, Anari wouldn't trust them."When I heard you were lurking here, fawning over the Lady Arryn...." Lord Royce trailed off with a scoff.

"Lady Arryn invited me." Petyr replied, not bothered by his tone. "She and I have been close since childhood."

"Yes, we all know how close you were." He desperately wished he could forget the horrid sounds he heard on their wedding night. _Close indeed_ , Lord Royce fought a grimace. "Lady Arryn's predilections were her own affair. Her death is our affair."

"Of course," Lord Baelish smiled. "Her suicide shattered us all." Anari made a face at that, he was going with suicide? She didn't seem to be the type, sure she was a little... odd but, Anari supposed she was going to have to stick with his story. Besides, she had to prove something to Lord Baelish.

"She was an odd fish, everyone knew that." The noble woman in the room said. "But suicide? She adored that boy of hers, I don't see her abandoning him. Not by choice."

"It's strange that within days of your arrival, you've married Lady Arryn and she's fallen through the Moon Door." Lord Royce said as he glared at the man. Anari found that she liked that Lord Royce was so suspicious of Lord Baelish. It meant that maybe, just maybe, she could trust him. That thought gave her hope.

"She was always prone to melancholy." Lord Baelish tried. "My lady wasn't meant for a world as brutal as ours."

"We were told there was a witness." The Lady said. "A girl, a niece of yours, I believe. The older one." Lord Baelish fought to keep his face neutral. He wasn't sure what Anari was going to say, because she had looked at him with such fear, such horror... yet she took his hand all the same.

"A girl with no learning and scattered wits." Lord Baelish replied. "I assure you, she would be of no help."

"We'd like to speak with her." Lord Royce said.

"Let me fetch her." Lord Baelish smiled. If he was able to find her himself, then perhaps he could persuade her to side with him. He didn't trust her, no matter how much he wanted her, Lord Baelish didn't trust Anari. He didn't trust anyone really.

"No need, we prefer to hear her testimony unadulterated." Lord Royce said, gesturing for the doors to be opened. Lord Baelish frowned as Anari entered the room, looking timid. "Come closer, child."

"You have nothing to fear from us or him." The Lady assured. Anari met Lord Baelish's eyes nervously, playing with her fingers as she sat down.

"Lord Baelish here is your uncle?" Lord Royce asked. "Your name is Lina?" Anari glanced behind her at Lord Baelish nervously again. No one in the room knew that Anari was merely playing them all, the way she was acting was just that, an act. One that seemed to be working.

"Perhaps you would feel more comfortable if Lord Baelish left the room." Lord Royce offered. When Anari didn't reply, Lord Baelish tried to speak.

"My Lady-"

"I wasn't asking you." Lord Royce hissed.

"He can stay." Anari said finally, her voice small. While she did not like the man, especially now that he murdered one of her last family members, Anari knew his kind of evil and just him in general. She didn't know these Lords and Ladies. Anari didn't want to risk anything, especially if it involved Sansa's safety.

While Sansa told her that she was ready to defend herself, to stand up for herself, Anari couldn't help but still want to protect her. "Speak up, girl, you're not a damn kitchen mouse." Lord Royce grumbled slightly. "Tell us what you saw." Anari sighed as she turned to look at Lord Baelish.

"I'm sorry, Lord Baelish, I have to tell the truth." Anari said to him. She watched as his jaw clenched slightly as she turned back to face the Lords and Lady.

"Please, Lina, leave nothing out."

"My name is not Lina." Anari said softly. She looked at all of them as she spoke her next words. "It's Anari Stark, eldest daughter of Lord Eddard Stark." The nobility in the room was surprised by this. "Lord Royce, we met when you came to Winterfell, you were escorting your son Ser Waymar to the Wall."

Lord Royce's entire demeanor changed as he looked at her. How did he miss that? Now that she said it, he could see so much of Ned and Catelyn in her, from Catelyn's Tully red hair to Ned's grey eyes. "Anari Stark?" Lord Royce asked, his voice softer. Suddenly, he realized who the other girl might have been. "Then, the other girl?" He asked, just to be sure.

"My sister, Sansa." Anari replied.

Anari and Sansa Stark, the girls who had been trapped in King's Landing. Playthings for Joffrey and the Queen. Captives that her mother and brother went to war for. Lord Royce was the one who kept imploring Lady Arryn to join her sister in the fight, because what kind of person takes two young girls as hostages and treats them so terribly?

Word had spread to even the Vale of what Anari did for Sansa. So to have the girls here, safe and unharmed was nothing short of a miracle. However, that also meant; "You tell lies right to my face, you little worm?" Lord Royce asked in anger as he looked at Lord Baelish. Anari quickly intervened before he could say more or punish Lord Baelish.

"Lord Baelish has told many lies." Anari agreed, turning to look at the man. "All to protect me." She said softly, catching everyone, including Lord Baelish off guard. "Since my father was executed, my youngest sister Arya went missing, Sansa and I have been hostages in King's Landing. Playthings for Joffrey to torture or Queen Cersei to torment. Because my sister was betrothed to the King, he wanted to mistreat her, but I wouldn't let him. They beat me, they humiliated me, they married me to... to the Imp."

Anari hesitated calling Tyrion by that name, but she needed to appeal to these Lords and Lady. For once, Lord Baelish needed her help, and considering she knew him better than these other people, she was going to do what she could. 

She just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

"He saved us," Anari said, referring to Lord Baelish. "Smuggled us away when he had the chance. He knew we'd be safe here in the Eyrie with our own blood, our Aunt Lysa. But the Lannisters have friends everywhere, even the Vale." She said. "He made me swear not to tell anyone my true name."

"Your secret is safe with us, my Lady." Lord Royce assured. He would never dream of putting these girls in danger. He owed it to her father, a man he knew well. "Your father grew up right here in these halls. We hunted together many times, he was a fine man."

"Tell us what happened to your aunt, Anari." The Lady in the room said softly.

"She was a troubled woman." Anari began. "She always loved Lord Baelish, she told me herself. From the moment he arrived at the gates of Riverrun, a boy of eight carrying everything he owned in a little sack." She paused to look at the man before continuing. "She confessed to me she never loved Lord Arryn, but she did as her father commanded, as so many of us have."

She directed her words to the nobility in the room. Anari did her best to sound convincing, also wanting to prove to Lord Baelish that she could lie far better than he had thought. She had told him so when they were in King's Landing after Joffrey was betrothed to Margaery.

"When the gods finally allowed her to be with Lord Baelish, she was so happy." She continued. "For a time, my aunt was a jealous lady." Anari said as she felt the sting of tears. "She was terrified that Lord Baelish didn't love her any more, that he would abandon her for a younger woman. And then, one day she saw him kiss me."

"Lady Anari." Lord Royce said in shock.

"It was a peck on the cheek, Lord Royce, nothing more." Anari said quickly, shaking her head as a tear fell. "Lord Baelish is my uncle now, by marriage. He's always been so kind to me and my sister. I was so happy to be here, to be free." She smiled faintly as another tear fell. "All because of him, but my aunt turned on me."

Anari's smile turned as she became panicked again, and it wasn't hard as she had nearly died that day. She would never forget it, while she was thankful she was alive, it didn't mean she wanted her aunt to be murdered before her eyes.

"She cursed me, called me a whore, promised to through me through the Moon Door." Anari closed her eyes briefly. "When Lord Baelish tried to calm her, she struck him, she said she didn't want to live any more." Anari cried softly. "She stood on the edge of that Moon Door. He tried to reason with her, promised her she was the only one he had ever loved, but she stepped through those doors..." Anari trailed off as she cried. "She stepped through those doors and she was..."

She cried harder, which prompted the Lady in the room to come up and hold her. "It's not your fault, sweet girl." The Lady said softly. "It's not your fault."

"You could see it in the way she raised that boy," Royce said. "Feeding him from her own teats when he was years old." He wasn't all that fond of Lysa Arryn, but she was the Lady of the Vale, and he would still be loyal to her. However, clearly she was more troubled than any of them thought.

"Lord Royce!" The Lady scolded, turning to face him as she continued to hold Anari. "This is hardly the time."

"Apologies, my Lady." Lord Royce said. "And to you as well, Baelish, we treated you a bit harshly."

"You want justice, Lord Royce." Lord Baelish said. "I can hardly complain about that, I want the same." As he said that, Anari lifted her face so that she could look at him, her tears dried and the faintest of smirks on her lips. _I can play too_ , that was what her eyes said. Lord Baelish nearly smirked himself.

Perhaps she could lie and play the game after all. Anari was allowed to leave the room and see her sister soon after. She let out a sigh of relief once she left the room. Deciding to find her sister, Anari moved and walked the halls. Soon enough, she got to her sister's chambers and knocked. When allowed to enter, Sansa rushed to her sister when she saw her.

Sansa was left in the dark as to what was going on and what was happening. She knew something had happened between Anari, their aunt, and Lord Baelish. However, she wasn't told what it was all about. "Are you alright?" Sansa asked softly as they didn't move from their embrace.

"I'm okay," Anari nodded softly. She pulled back and let out a sigh. 

"What happened?" Sansa asked. "What's going on?"

"Aunt Lysa is dead." Anari said, not seeing the point in breaking the news gently. Sansa's eyes widened and she gaped in shock.

"Aunt Lysa's dead?" She asked. Anari nodded in return. "How? Why?"

"She saw Lord Baelish kiss me," Anari said softly. "She saw what he did, but she didn't see me pull away, she didn't see me run from him." She sighed yet again. "After we spoke, she summoned me to the throne room. She accused me of turning Lord Baelish away from her, she called me names and said terrible things to me."

Sansa listened, urging that they sit on the bed so they could talk. She watched as her sister's eyes welled with more tears as she refused to meet eye contact. Clearly what happened scared her, and still effected her. 

Anari closed her eyes as her brows came together. "She pushed me over to the Moon Door and held me there. She forced me to look down as she kept yelling at me and telling me awful things." Her voice trembled as she opened her eyes and looked at her sister. "Lord Baelish saved me, made her pull me back."

Sansa frowned as she tilted her head slightly. "Lord Baelish saved you?"

Anari swallowed roughly as she continued. "I fell to the floor and he walked over to her. Told her he only ever loved one woman," Anari could still see it, could still see what he had done. "He said he loved our mother, then he... he..." Anari huffed as she roughly scrubbed at her eyes. She couldn't let this get to her the way it was.

"What did Lord Baelish do?" Sansa questioned as her sister composed herself.

Anari met her eyes again. "Lord Baelish pushed Aunt Lysa through the Moon Door."

~

Later, as Petyr spoke with Robin about leaving the Vale, they both looked up when Anari and Sansa walked forward. The light coming through the opening made them glow. Both girls were clad in black, their hair dyed with black charcoal. Anari wore a low cut dress, revealing thebarest hint of cleavage. It was a shorter dress so she could mive better, she wore black breeches and her boots. As an accent, she wore a lace neck piece. Her hair had soft curls in it, the wisps tied in the back to keep them out of her face. Sansa wore a low neck-lined dress as well, the shoulders having feathers on them and a larger neck piece was around her neck. Her dyed hair was tied behind her so that it wasn't in her face.

They looked beautiful, powerful... Even dangerous. Anari had Valkyrie on her hip as she stood in front of him. Lord Baelish couldn't help the small smirk as his face as they both came closer. "Shall we go?" Anari asked. 

Oh, she was tempting. And the way she looked at him made him want her all the more. Unable to help himself, Lord Baelish stepped forward and offered her his arm. Without hesitation, Anari took it. "Indeed, for we have much to do." Lord Baelish replied. The two of them walked, Sansa not too far behind. Anari turned her head to glance at her sister, both of them sharing a smirk.

Everything was going according to Anari's plan.

~

None of them knew it, as they got ready to leave. Two figures approached the Bloody Gate, one a small young girl with short hair and a small sword on her hip. She wore dirty boys clothes, and had dirt on her face. The other was a large man wearing black armor and had a big sword on his belt.

"I've never even met her," Arya said as they walked. Sandor grumbled in return.

"Doesn't matter," he dismissed. "You're her blood. Family, honor, all that horseshit. It's all you Lords and Ladies ever talk about."

"I'm not a lady." Arya replied back. Sandor snorted and went to respond when the guard stationed not too far away addressed them.

"Who would pass the Bloody Gate?" He asked. Sandor looked up, a sneer on his face.

"The bloody Hound, Sandor Clegane." He called back. "And his... traveling companion, Arya Stark. Niece to your Lady Lysa Arryn." He said. Finally, he'd be rid of the girl. While he didn't mind her some days, some days she was a real pain in his arse. However, she was better to guard and look after than Joffrey ever was.

Another reason he didn't just leave her or let her die was because he also felt he owed it to someone. He found the girl no one else could, the Stark that escaped King's Landing. Youngest sister of Anari. He had heard that Anari and Sansa had fled King's Landing during Joffrey's wedding. They were, no doubt, accused of killing the King.

While he wasn't all that surprised, he didn't think it was them. Anari didn't come across as an idiot, but he wouldn't put it past her to finally snap and do something. Though, it did bring him satisfaction that when he wasn't around to watch over the little shit, he ended up getting murdered.

However, Sandor's expectation for this part of his life to be over were smashed when the guard spoke. "Then I offer my condolences," _What_? "Lady Arryn died, three days ago." Sandor's face fell as Arya began laughing in disbelief.

What the hell was he going to do with the wolf bitch now?! 

~

A few miles away from the Eyrie and Bloody Gate, Arya was practicing her Water Dancing as Sandor relieved himself a little ways away. As she moved, Arya turned and saw a large woman and a young man walking over. Arya spoke with the woman, quickly growing to like her because she wore a sword and wanted to fight.

She reminded her of Anari, actually. Thinking about her older sister sent a small pang through her. She didn't know what happened to her sister, Arya didn't know if either of them were okay. Joffrey was dead, so more than likely her sisters were being blamed. However, Arya didn't let her thoughts dampen her spirits as she smiled at the woman.

"Seven blessings." Brienne greeted Sandor as he came out from behind the rocks. Sandor looked up, a scowl on his face. "I'm Brienne of Tarth, this is Podrick Payne."

Payne, he knew that name and he recognized the boy a bit. However, he brushed that thought away as he looked at the woman. "You want something?" He asked.

"That's Sandor Clegane," Podrick said to Brienne. "The Hound." Brienne's face changed, as did Arya's as Brienne's eyes went from Sandor to Arya.

"You're Arya Stark." She realized. Arya panicked, watching as the Hound came closer to the women.

"I asked if you wanted something." Sandor said, his tone shifting.

"I swore to your mother I would bring you home." Brienne said, ignoring Sandor. Arya's eyes narrowed as she regarded her.

"My mother's dead." She said, devoid of emotion. While it hurt to have been there to see what they did to Robb and her mother, Arya didn't want to let her emotions show in front of strangers.

"I know," Brienne said, pained. "I wish I could have been there to protect her."

"You're not a Northerner," Arya said.

"No, but I swore a sacred vow to protect her."

"Why didn't you?" Arya asked, if this woman was protecting her mother, why wasn't she there? Her brother and mother may have survived if she was there.

"She commanded me to bring Jaime Lannister back to King's Landing." Brienne said honestly. Sandor scowled further as his eyes narrowed.

"You're paid by the Lannisters," he accused. "You're here for the bounty on me."

"I'm not paid by the Lannisters." Brienne denied. Her loyalty could never be bought, it had to be earned.

"No?" Sandor asked as he walked closer. "Fancy sword you've got there, where'd you get it?" Brienne narrowed her eyes in return. "I've been looking at Lannister gold all my life. Go on, Brienne of fucking Tarth, tell me that's not Lannister gold."

"Jaime Lannister game me this sword." Brienne said.

"The Bloody gate is miles." Arya said, not wanting them to fight. The Hound was injured, and they needed to figure out what they were going to do next.

"I swore to your mother by the old gods and the new." Brienne said to her.

"I don't care what you swore." Arya said, shaking her head.

"Arya!"

"You heard the girl," Sandor said roughly. "She's not coming with you."

"She is." Brienne replied.

"You're not a good listener." Sandor smirked as he pulled his sword a little. Brienne mirrored his move, which caused him to snort. "Valyrian Steel? I always wanted some Valyrian Steel."

"Come with me, Arya." Brienne pleaded softly. "I'll take you to safety."

"Safety?" Sandor growled. "Where the fuck's that? Her aunt in the Eyrie is dead, her mother's dead, her father's dead, her brother's dead. Her sisters are fucking missing and Winterfell is a pile of rubble." Sandor listed. "There is no safety, you dumb bitch. You don't know that by now, you're the wrong one to watch over her."

"And that's what your doing?" Brienne said in disbelief. "Watching over her?"

"Aye, that's what I'm doing." Sandor replied. In an instant, they pulled their swords and fought. Arya had full faith in the Hound, even if she didn't like him at first. He had yet to lose a fight, even when he's sick.

However, Arya grew worried when he was disarmed and Brienne had her sword pointed at him as he was on his knees.

"I have no wish to kill you, ser." Brienne said. Sandor scowled at her, deciding to go for it as he grabbed her sword, cutting his hands as he did so.

"I'm not a knight." However, the fight didn't go the way he wanted it too. Because he lost, tumbling down the cliff after she wailed on him with a rock. Sandor laid on the ground, coughing as his body ached and burned with pain. He heard Brienne calling out for Arya, but never getting a response. "You're still here?" He asked in surprise. "Big bitch saved you."

"I don't need saving." Arya said as she sat on a rock nearby.

"No, not you, you're a real killer." Sandor replied. They exchanged more words before Sandor got fed up with her one worded answers and her lack of emotion. He told her to kill him, but she didn't move. "Go on, girl, another name off your list." He said. "You kept promising me." Still, nothing as she looked at him with her vacant eyes. "I cut down your butcher's boy." Nothing. Sandor decided to try and make her upset. "And your sister, your pretty sister Anari." He said, which got a little reaction, as her lips twitched. "I should have taken her, that night the Blackwater burned. I should have fucked her bloody, at least I'd have one happy memory."

However, as he said those words, he regretted them. No, he'd never do that. _Ever_. Anari was too good for something like that to happen to her. He didn't know what he felt for the wolf girl, but he liked her a lot. Gods forbid he even cared about her a little. Hell, she was probably the reason he decided to watch over her bratty sister in the first place.

"Do I have to beg you?" He asked. However, she didn't kill him. No, she left him there after stealing his silver. He was left shouting for her to kill him, but she never did. Little did he know... Arya had removed him from her list already.

 _Fucking bitch_ , he thought. Though he couldn't be too mad. If she hated him the way she said she did, then he shouldn't have expected anything less.

He probably would have done the same if he were in her shoes, if not worse. Sandor coughed as he rested his head on the ground behind him. What a fucking way to go, though he supposed this was what he got. He lived a bloody, battle and fight ridden life, of course he'd die a bloody way. He stayed awake for a little while longer after Arya left.

Though he wished he'd just fucking pass out and die already. It was agony laying there, no doubt several bones were broken. He knew his leg was fucked, as he heard the bone break during his fall. That man back in the woods was right, dying was thirsty work. Finally, as his heavy eyes closed, Sandor's last thought really puzzled him.

 _You were very brave. You deserve respect. I'm not afraid of you_. Kind grey eyes were paired with the words.  _I hope we meet again some day. For truly you are a good man, I hope that one day you will see it. Be as safe as you can_.  _You know what I say to death? Not today, you better not die, Sandor Clegane._

He didn't know how long he'd been out, but the pain was still unbearable as he slowly became aware of his surroundings again. No, he couldn't die. _Not today_. He had to see that wolf girl he left in King's Landing. Even if it was the fever he most likely had talking, Sandor fought the pain enough to where he was able to cough.

When he did, Sandor became aware that he wasn't alone this time. "Oh, shit!" A voice said in surprise. "You're alive?" The man asked. Sandor merely coughed again in return before he fell back asleep. 

At least he knew he wasn't going to fucking die.

 _Not today_.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

When he woke up that day, Tyrion forgot where he was for a moment. He forgot he was in a cell about to witness his second trial by combat. Instead, Tyrion thought he was in his chambers again, waking up. He turned over, about to say something to Anari, knowing the girl was a fairly early riser.

However, as he did, Tyrion remembered where he was again. He wasn't in his chambers, and Anari wasn't by his side. For a moment, Tyrion thought that the whole thing was a terrible nightmare. But he should have known better. He sighed as he sat up and ran a hand down his face. Tyrion knew what was going to happen today. 

While he was confident that Oberyn would fight well and most likely conquer, he couldn't help the sliver of doubt. His first trial by combat was a success because Bronn was a good fighter and, considering he was a sell sword, had no limits to how he fought.

But he wasn't fighting the Mountain in the Vale, he was just fighting some pompous knight. He was nervous for the trial, but he was confident. At least, he tried to tell himself that. Not long into the morning, Bronn came to speak with him one more time. "I'm sorry it had to be this way." Bronn said.

"Why are you sorry?" Tyrion asked, raising his eyebrows. "Because you're an evil bastard with no conscience and no heart?" Tyrion smirked slightly. "That's why I liked you in the first place." Bronn smirked back as he sighed.

"We had some good days together." He admitted. Bronn would miss Tyrion, he quite liked him. Yet, as he said, he liked himself more.

"Yes, we did." Tyrion nodded. It was quiet for a moment before Bronn broke it.

"You think she did it?" He asked.

"Did whom do what?" Tyrion asked in return.

"Anari," Bronn replied. Despite trying not too, Tyrion did tense a little, but he hoped Bronn wouldn't notice. "Do you think she really killed him?" Tyrion scoffed at the question before he shook his head.

"Did she strike you as a fool?" Tyrion asked.

"Not really," Bronn admitted. He liked her, a lot actually. He was a man, of course, so he found her exceedingly attractive, but he also found himself respecting the girl. She was brave, that one, but she wasn't foolish, that much he knew. "She was smart, that one. Good with a blade too." He smirked. "Too bad I couldn't have married her." He teased lightly. Tyrion fought a grin as he level Bronn with a scolding gaze.

"Don't go thinking you can steal my wife from me."

"Oh, defensive of 'er, are we?" Bronn mocked.

"Wouldn't you be if you really knew her?" Tyrion asked back, a subtle jest in his tone. However, Bronn picked up on what he wasn't saying.

"You cared about her, didn't you?" He asked. Tyrion looked at him for a moment before he nodded. Bronn sighed at this, nodding his head in return. "You knew they escaped." He said after a moment. "That's why you got all tense when I mentioned 'er."

Bronn got a half smirk in reply, he was more perceptive than he let on. Tyrion contemplated telling Bronn the truth, but he figured it didn't matter at this point. If Oberyn lost, Tyrion would die, as would his secrets. "I was with her when she and Sansa left." He replied. "I told her to leave without me."

"Why would you do that?" Bronn asked in disbelief. "All of this could have been avoided if you had gone with 'er." Why in the seven hells would Tyrion want to stay in a place where people wanted him dead when he had the perfect opportunity to escape.

"Yes, and she and her sister would be on the run for the rest of their lives," Tyrion replied. "I'm the most recognizable man in Westeros, do you really think they'd be safe with me around? My sister would never stop hunting us and trying to kill us if I went with them."

"Oh," Bronn said as he leaned back. "I see it now."

"What?" Tyrion frowned slightly. What the hell did he have to be so smug about?

"You're in love with her." Bronn said, a slight twitch of his lips. "You fell in love with the Stark girl."

Despite himself, he let out a small huff of amusement. "Have I been that obvious?" Tyrion asked with a small smile of his own.

"No," Bronn replied. "I've just gotten better at reading you." Tyrion huffed slightly in amusement before he sighed. "As much as I'd like to stay, I've got to head off and meet Lollys." Tyrion nodded in return as Bronn stood up. They said their farewells and Tyrion was left alone once more.

Though, he wasn't left alone for long, as Jaime came into the cell. They spoke about what people called different kind of murders, yet there wasn't a word for people killing cousins. That sparked a conversation about their cousin Orsen who liked smashing beetles all day before a donkey kicked him and killed him. It was a decent conversation before they spoke about the trial itself.

Tyrion confessed that he was worried, but he'd face whatever outcome happened. "Good luck today." Jaime said before he left. He was worried for Tyrion, but he hoped Oberyn would come out on top. For all his talk, Jaime had faith that his brother would be okay. 

Soon after that conversation, Tyrion was escorted to where the trial would happen. He smiled wearily at Oberyn and his companion. "Looks like very light armor." He observed.

"I like to move around." Oberyn replied as he sharpened his blades.

"You could at least wear a helmet," Tyrion said, watching as the Prince took a drink of wine. "You shouldn't drink before a fight."

"You leaned this during your years in the fighting pits?" Oberyn asked, though he was amused. "I always drink before a fight."

"It could get you killed, it could get me killed." Tyrion said.

"Today is not the day I die." Oberyn said. He glanced at Tyrion a small smirk on his face. "What will you do when I win?"

Tyrion smirked a little in response. "I'm fairly certain you know the answer to that." Oberyn grinned at that, glancing at Ellaria.

"I liked your wife," Oberyn said. "However brief our encounter was. She was an interesting woman."

"Yes, she is." Tyrion said softly.

"And beautiful too." Oberyn smirked. Ellaria laughed lightly, gently hitting his arm. "Don't pretend you weren't attracted to her." Ellaria smirked in response, but didn't say anything to oppose him. Tyrion was slightly amused, it seemed Anari had left an impression on many people. Soon enough, the Mountain came to view.

"You're going to fight that?" Ellaria asked, her eyes wide and her smile gone.

"I'm going to kill that." Oberyn replied as he washed his hands in the basin. 

"He is the biggest man I've ever seen." Ellaria said as Ser Gregor moved.

"Size does not matter when you are flat on your back." Oberyn replied with confidence as his spears were being soaked in poison. Seeing this happen, Tyrion hoped that Oberyn got in a good few cuts, hoping the poison would slow him down enough to where he would be easier to kill. Perhaps Tyrion had a chance.

"Thank the gods." Tyrion mumbled.

"In the sight of gods and men, we gather to ascertain the guilt or innocence of this... man." Grand Maester Pycelle said. "May the mother grant them mercy, may the father give them such justice as they deserve. And may the Warrior guide the hand of our champion, May-"

Tywin grew bored of his ramblings and signaled for the horn to start the fight. "Don't leave me alone in this world." Ellaria said to Oberyn after they kissed.

"Never." Oberyn smiled. He then turned to Tyrion with a confident smirk. "When I win, and you find your wife, you and her are very much welcome in Dorne." Tyrion had proven to be a Lannister that Oberyn was willing to spare. He then took the ground, holding his spear. The fight commenced and Tyrion watched with baited breath as Oberyn fought. He was very impressive and agile. When he wounded the Mountain and put him on his back, Tyrion had hope.

 _He was going to do it_ , Tyrion was going to survive this. As he told Oberyn, when this was over, he was going to find Anari. He had too, it was proving difficult to be away from her this long. He hadn't realized just how dependent on her he was. Tyrion used her strength had give him his own. She was wise and often did her best to help him with his duties as Master of Coin.

Tyrion was going to find her and be with her, because she was the only one who truly gave him a chance. Although, there was still a risk that Anari would be found should he seek her out. But if she told him the truth when they were escaping, then she didn't care if she had to run for the rest of her life. Tyrion wanted to be with her, but he wanted her safe. 

Hopefully, as Oberyn said, they would be safe in Dorne. He wondered if Anari would like Dorne, to him, it didn't really matter, because he'd be with her. This was love, it must be. He thought what he had with Tysha was love, but it wasn't. Though, neither of his marriages were perfect, what he had with Anari was real and it was good.

Tysha didn't love him, but Anari did. Tyrion was brought out of his thoughts when there was a loud roar. The Mountain rolled over as he knocked Oberyn onto the ground. "Elia Martell!" He yelled. "I killed her children, then I raped her, then I crushed her head in like this!" Oberyn screamed as Ser Gregor crushed his head, the bone breaking with a sick crunch and pop. Tyrion gaped in shock and horror as Ellaria screamed. 

"The gods have made their intent known." Grand Maester Pycelle said. "Tyrion Lannister, in the name of King Tommen of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, you are hereby sentenced to death."

~

Tyrion waited in his cell, silently crying in the relative dark. _I'm sorry, Anari_ , he thought. He wished he could see her, even for a brief moment. As he closed his eyes, he saw her. He saw Anari's smile and her intense eyes. Then her smile turned and she was weeping and pleading for him to run with her to be safe.

The gods were against him. He hated to admit it, but Tywin was right when he said the gods had no mercy. It was one of the many reasons why he was so cynical. Tyrion was to die. As the door to his cell opened, he sat up. "Oh, get on with it, you son of a whore." He grumbled.

"Is that any way to speak about our mother?" Jaime asked as he held up a torch.

Tywin looked at his brother with wide eyes as he approached quickly. Jaime knelt down and revealed a ring of keys. "What are you doing?" Tyrion questioned as he was unchained.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Jaime asked. He was getting him out, no way was he going to let his little brother die. Not for this when he knew Tyrion was innocent. If his wife had escaped and was out there, then Tyrion should be too. Jaime felt he owed it, to both of them, to free him. Anari was his friend and Tyrion was his brother. "A galley's waiting in the bay bound for the Free Cities."

"Who's helping you?" Tyrion questioned. There was no way that his brother would be acting on his own accord. While it was possible, Tyrion severely doubted it.

"Varys." Jaime replied.

"Varys?"

"You have more friends than you thought." Jaime smiled. "There's a locked foor at the top of the stairs. Knock twice, then twice again, Varys will open."

"I suppose this is good bye then." Tyrion smiled sadly.

"Farewell, little brother." Jaime smiled back. The two shared a quick embrace before parting.

"Jaime," Tyrion said. "Thank you, for my life."

"Quickly now." Jaime said with another smile as he left. Tyrion walked up the stairs for a moment before pausing. He couldn't escape, not just yet. He had something he needed to do first.

So, Tyrion left the door and went to one of the secret passageways only he knew about. He walked into the Hand of the King's study and bedroom. Tyrion carefully walked towards the door, mindful of the bed as he saw someone laying there. He hesitated to move further when he saw a woman laying there.

He paused, however, when the woman moved. "Tywin?" A familiar voice asked. "My lion." the woman sat up, both of them making eye contact. Betrayal, that was the first thing Tyrion felt as he looked at Shae. Surprise, of course, then anger. He tried to protect her, to save her and this was how she repaid him?

Was she really that selfish and heartless? The two stared at each other for a moment longer before Shae panicked. He was supposed to die, he wasn't supposed to see what she had done. So, she thought of the only thing she could do and quickly reached over and grabbed a knife from the nearby tray. 

Tyrion rushed up and the two fought. She smacked him roughly, but Tyrion didn't stop fighting. If he did, she'd either follow or tell them of his escape. Tyrion struggled with her as he fell, grabbing onto the necklace he gave her as he sat on the floor. Shae fought and gasped, trying to break free as he pulled.

Tyrion didn't stop until Shae stopped struggling completely. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm sorry." Composing himself, Tyrion glanced over at the crossbow that sat in the room. Standing up, Tyrion left Shae on the bed and walked over to the cross bow, grabbing two bolts and walking to where he assumed his father was.

When he found him, he loaded the crossbow and pointed it at his father. "Tyrion." Tywin said in mild surprise. Though, his eyes narrowed at his son. "Put down the crossbow." He said sternly, however, Tyrion didn't. "Who released you? Your brother, I expect. He always had a soft spot for you." Tywin got nothing in reply but a cold stare. "Come, we'll go and talk in my chambers." When Tyrion didn't move, Tywin gave him a flat look. "This is how you want to speak to me, hmm? Shaming your father has always given you pleasure."

"All my life you've wanted me dead." Tyrion stated.

"Yes," Tywin admitted. "But you refused to die, I respect that." He nodded once. "Even admire it, you fight for what's yours. I'd never let them execute you. Is that what you fear? I'll never let Ilyn Payne take your head. You're a Lannister, you're my son."

Tyrion faltered slightly, though his anger and hatred for his father overrode his surprise at hearing his father actually call him his son. Not only did he hate Tywin for what he did to him, but he hated what he let Joffrey do to Anari and Sansa. "I loved her," he said at last.

"Who?" Tywin questioned.

"Anari." He admitted. "I loved her, and you would have hunted her down and made her lose her head for a crime she didn't commit."

"Oh, Tyrion," Tywin scoffed. "Put down that crossbow." He demanded.

"I sent her away," he continued. "I was with her when she fled, and I sent her away without me." Tyrion was escaping, and he didn't think it would do any harm in telling his father the truth behind Anari and Sansa's escape. He wouldn't live to really tell anyone anyway. Tywin was quiet for a moment, before he spoke.

"It doesn't matter," he said. He was still angered that the two girls got away, though. He had plans or them, and he found himself curious about the oldest girl. She was interesting, from the few moments he had to observe her and how she acted. It intrigued him that she had come to speak with him without an ounce of fear.

She was clever too, and she was clearly strong willed. To be quiet honest, Tywin thought that Anari was everything he wanted in a daughter. Cersei was proving to be a disappointment. She thought she was smarter than she was and made stupid choices and let her emotions and petty needs to dictate how she did things.

While Anari did similar things, she was smart in how she did it. Anari sought out Tywin, knowing he had something to do with it. Rather than simply finding out from someone else, Anari went straight to the source, the man who decided the match in the first place. If only he had a little longer to be around her, and Tywin would have her figured out.

"She's gone now, and we'll find her and her sister soon enough." Tyrion clenched his jaw at that. "Do you really think I'd let them kill Anari and Sansa Stark?" That would be such a waste if he allowed that to happen. The two had so much potential. "No, I had different plans for them." Despite that, Tyrion still held the crossbow up, which caused Tywin to scoff. "So, you fell in love with the Northern girl. You're not the first, you won't be the last. Let's talk in my chambers."

"I can't, she's in there." Tyrion said shaking his head.

"Who are you talking about now?" Tywin asked flatly.

"Shae," Tyrion replied. "I cared about her too, I may not have loved her, but I cared for her." Tywin scoffed at this. "I murdered her, with my own hands." That was the last thing Tyrion wanted, but he knew he had to do it.

"It doesn't matter," Tywin said again.

"Doesn't matter?" Tyrion asked, his brows furrowing.

"She was a whore."

"Say that word again." Tyrion threatened. He was so sick and tired of people calling the women he cared for and loved whores. Sure, that was what Shae did, but she was more than that. She was a smart woman, but let her feelings and heart dictate how she did things rather than her mind. Anari was far from being a whore, as she had only ever been with him.

"And what?" Tywin replied, not fazed by his threat. "You'll kill your own father in the privy?" He raised an eyebrow. "No, you're my son. Now, enough of this nonsense."

"I am your son," Tyrion agreed. "And you sentenced me to die. You knew I didn't poison Joffrey, but you sentenced me all the same." He accused. "Why?"

"Enough." Tywin ordered with a scowl. "We'll go back to my chambers and speak with some dignity."

"I can't go back there, she's in there." Tyrion shook his head.

"You're afraid of a dead whore?" Tywin mocked. However, he groaned in pain as Tyrion let the bolt loose. His father looked down at his wound before back up at him. "You shot me." Tywin said with slightly wide eyes. He didn't think he would actually do it, but clearly he had misjudged him. Tyrion walked over to where the other bolt lay and loaded that one as well. "You're no son of mine." He spat.

"I am your son, I have always been your son." Tyrion replied as on tear fell. He wasn't sure whether it was due to the fact that he was about to actually kill his father, or because of his anger towards him. "But you have never been my father." He let the second bolt fly, hitting Tywin in the heart. Dropping the crossbow, Tyrion walked back to the door. His face was grim and without much emotion. Though, he felt all of them on the inside. It hurt to kill both of them, because he did care for them.

Tyrion only wanted to make his father proud when he was younger. He wanted to prove himself and show everyone that he was more than his height, he was more than just a dwarf. Which was why he decided to read books and attend all the lessons to expand his intellect. He wanted to show them all.

Yet, he never once made any of his family proud. Not even when he was Hand, when he was doing his best to restore order. Tyrion thought he did a good job, it was Joffrey that was the problem. And for them to so readily accuse him of something he never did hurt more than he realized it would.

Killing Shae also bothered him. Because he did care about her, and he liked her. However, it was clear that he had upset her so much that she betrayed him. Not only that, but she even attacked him, probably with the intent of killing him. Running a hand down his face, Tyrion walked back to where Jaime told him Varys was and knocked on the door.

The man in question opened the door, a frown on his face as he did so. "What have you done?" He asked. Tyrion didn't answer, which only made him frown more. Varys knew Tyrion must have done something, because of the look in his eyes. He was hurt, he was hurt and he was trying to hide it. Glancing around, Varys pulled Tyrion into the room with him. 

They moved quickly, Varys leading Tyrion to a large wooden crate with air holes. They had little time, because whatever Tyrion did had wasted a lot of it. At Tyrion's questioning glance, Vary's smiled slightly. "Quickly," He insisted. "Trust me, my friend. I've brought you this far."

Hesitating for a moment longer, Tyrion got inside the create, allowing Varys to seal it above him. He was moved to the docks and placed in a net that would lower him onto the ship. Vaguely, he wondered if Varys was coming with him. But he wouldn't know until he was out of this box or until he was at sea. 

Once Varys was sure that the crate Tyrion was in was in good hands, he went to walk back to the Keep. However, he stopped when he heard people yelling and shouting, as well as the bells ringing. If he were to be seen entering the city now, there would be no telling what would happen to him.

Deciding not to tempt fate, Varys turned back towards the ship and told them that he would be joining them. The captain, a friend of his, smirked slightly. The man wasn't stupid, he could hear the bells and the shouts. So, Varys was allowed on board and he sat next to Tyrion's crate, his arms on his lap as he contemplated their next move.

Knowing he was going to the Free Cities, Tyrion doubted he would see Anari again. At least not for a while. 

But perhaps... perhaps that was for the best.

~

"Shield up." Lord Royce shouted. "Attack, my lord, attack!" Robin was sparring with one of Lord Royce's sons and he was not doing very well. Even Anari found it painful and pitiful to watch. "Don't cross your feet." Lord Royce sighed as he looked away from the pitiful scene. "My sons had swords in their hands from the time they could walk, this one."

Honestly, the boy's footwork was absolutely horrid, and he was too afraid of the practice sword the other boy was wielding. While it's intimidating at first, it isn't that bad once one gets used too it. Anari remembered when Jon had first started teaching her.

She had been about ten or eleven, and he was already proving to be a good fighter. Anari had already taken an interest in learning what the boys did. So, one night, after she was sure Jon was alone, she had timidly asked if he would be willing to teach her. Of course, Jon was hesitant, saying how both of them could get in trouble if they were caught.

However, Anari assured that if that happened, she would take the full blame and not let him get in trouble. Even then, Anari was sure of herself and knew what she wanted. So, Jon agreed to train her, and the two of them had sparred the years that followed. When she was also ten, Anari sat outside of war counsels and learned strategy. 

She also read many books and did her best to learn everything she could. Jon was of great help, and on some occasion, Maester Luwin. He knew Anari had a curious mind and that she wanted to learn what the boys did. So, he let her, helped her gather the books and taught her the same things he taught the boys.

So, when it came to learning how to fight, Anari knew what she was doing. And now that she was allowed to openly carry her sword, to be her true self, she found it sad to see Robin. "Lord Arryn will never be a great warrior." Lord Baelish replied. Even he knew that Robin would never excel in this field, though he didn't think that everyone needed to know how to fight.

Lord Baelish himself didn't fight, at least, not in the physical sense. His lesson from Brandon Stark all those years ago had taught him that he wasn't meant to hold a sword. So, he turned to words and to whispers.

"Great warrior?" Lord Royce scoffed in return. "He swings a sword like a girl with palsy."

"My Lord," Anari said softly in a teasing form of scolding. Lord Royce gave a small half smile in return. Anari glanced at Lord Baelish as he was given a letter. "I'd like to think I'm quite good with a blade."

"Oh, really?" Lord Royce asked in genuine interest. He had wondered why she carried a sword and why she seemed to know as much as she did. Though, he simply thought that perhaps it had to do with the fact that she was raised as a lady, of course she had excellent teachings.

"Do you think I carry this sword for decoration?" She asked with a smile, gesturing to Valkyrie that sat on her hip.

"Well then, show us your skill my Lady." Lord Royce said. "Frankly I'm quite tired of watching this boy fail for a day." He said, glancing at Robin.

"Lord Baelish?" Anari asked the man, wanting his opinion.

"I don't see why not." He said with a small smile. Anari shrugged lightly before she stood up. She walked over to where the training master was to ask him to spar with her.

"Pardon me, but I would like to spar." Anari said softly. "If you would be so kind as to spar with me?" The man's brows furrowed as he tilted his head slightly.

"My lady, you wish to... spar?" He asked.

"Yes," Anari nodded with a small smile.

"No offense to you, my lady, but sparring is for young boys and men. Surely you do not mean it." He laughed lightly.

"I can assure you that I do," Anari stated. "I have had training before, but I'm sure you can understand not wanting to have certain skills dulled." She added to soften her words. It must have been the look in her face and the conviction of her words that made him agree.

Though, Anari switched out her edged blade for a practice sword. She didn't wish to harm the man, and she knew he didn't want to actually hurt her, either. Once they had their swords, the training master bid for Robin and Lord Royce's son to step aside to allow them to spar.

With a shared nod of readiness, they both paused. Lord Royce, Lord Baelish, Sansa, and everyone else who was around watched. They were curious as to why Anari was there and seemed ready to fight. Though, Lord Royce was more interested in the fact that she seemed to both want to learn how to fight and seemed to think she knew how to.

Assessing the training master, Anari attacked first, lunging forward with a faint and twisting to gently tap on his armor. Anari was fast, faster than any of them thought she was. She smiled at his shocked expression before he attacked as well. Because of her dress, Anari had a little trouble moving, but she didn't mind it too much.

Lord Royce, Lord Baelish, and Sansa all watched in surprise as Anari moved. She was graceful and quick, managing to tap the armor of the training master a few times, while she dodged and parried his strikes. Anari felt the familiar grin on her lips as she moved, unable to help it.

Anari enjoyed sparring far too much, and she wanted to show off a little. Their metal sparring swords coming together were the only sounds as they sparred and fought. The training master even seemed to be enjoying himself as he had a small smirk on his face. However, she didn't want to cause too much trouble, so Anari found a way to make it a draw in the end, both their blades tapping each other. Anari panted lightly as her grin remained.

The training master had a smile of his own as he bowed to her. She curtsied briefly before she turned to grab her own sword, placing it back on her hip. Anari gladly took the pouch of water that a soldier offered her, and the handkerchief another handed her. A few claps were heard as Anari went back to her place. She smiled bashfully as she did so, not having expected so many people to have been watching.

"That was quite the show, my Lady." Lord Royce said as she retook her place. He was very impressed with her skills and found himself thinking of her father and his brothers. He even thought of Lyanna. Lord Royce saw much of them in Anari, and he found that he liked that. He was always loyal to her family, yet he was limited in what he was able to do to help them.

"Thank you," Anari smiled softly. Her heart was still beating rapidly, and as usual, Anari felt her mind had cleared when she was sparring and fighting. It was what she needed, especially now. Sansa was surprised that her sister seemed to be as skilled as she was. Though, she couldn't help but be proud of her.

"You've had training?" Lord Royce asked. While he knew the answer to that, he wanted to know the specifics behind it. Because he wouldn't have thought that Ned would allow his oldest daughter learn how to use a sword. He definitely knew that Catelyn would be the one to disapprove the most, though.

"Yes, my brother and I used to spar all the time when we were younger. We did so a few times as we got older as well, of course. When I was in King's Landing, my father allowed me to train there as well." Well, that answered that question. Ned knew his daughter wanted to fight, and he allowed her to do so.

Sansa heard Anari, and her brows furrowed. Did that mean that those dancing lessons she and Arya were having weren't actually dancing lessons? They were sword fighting lessons. Though, Sansa didn't get too upset, because that explained why Anari was ready to fight, and why she carried a sword.

Because it was what she went meant to do. Sansa wasn't blind, she knew that her older sister was able to play both parts. She was warrior and lady, which sparked her memory further. As Sansa looked at Anari, she realized just exactly who her sister was. Anari was a Valkyrie.

"Forgive me," Lord Baelish interrupted, both Anari and Lord Royce's conversation and Sansa's thoughts. "But we must get going." He smiled.

Anari nodded, turning back to Lord Royce. "Goodbye, Lord Royce, and thank you for all you've done for me." She meant what she said. Now that she got to know the man, the more Anari realized that she could trust him. He seemed to genuinely want to help her, to also pay respects to her father and his memory.

"I have done nothing more than my duty, my lady." Lord Royce replied honestly. Anari smiled again as the four of them walked to where a caravan was waiting.

Anari offered Lord Royce one more smile before she and Sansa went inside. Lord Baelish walked over to the man with a small smile of his own. "I have no doubt that on my return, Robin's skills will have improved immeasurably." Though, he was highly doubtful of that, he had to say something.

"He'll be safe here." Lord Royce assured. "As for his skills, I make no promise." Lord Baelish offered one more smile before getting into the caravan. Once given the signal, the knights and guards around them began moving, as did the caravan. Anari wondered what the Finger's would look like, as that was where Lord Baelish said they were going.

She was suspicious that perhaps he was lying about that, but she truly wasn't sure about this one. However, another thing was on her mind. Anari had been feeling very off for a while now. She didn't know what it meant, at least not for certain. Her lessons only went so far before she was left to learn on her own without her mother or Septa. 

Anari didn't even have a maester she trusted enough to go to this with. While she thought that perhaps her stiffness and fatigue were because of the change in weather and because of all of the things going on around her, now she wasn't so sure. Though, her food aversions were little concerning.

Not only that, but there was something else that worried her. Someone she did remember her mother and Septa telling her. And the thought scared her, terrified her more than she thought it would. However, in order to stay calm, Anari didn't want to think too much of it, trying to pass it off as something else. Maybe she was just being silly and letting the stress of the recent events get to her.

However, in her heart, Anari knew it to be something different. Something she didn't expect. Something she would have to protect, a secret that no one could know. If it were to be found out, then there was no telling what would happen to her. Anari didn't know what Lord Baelish would do, what she would do.

Because, if she was right, then her situation just got a little more complicated.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

It was quiet in the caravan the three of them rode in. Anari was very much aware that Lord Baelish's eyes kept wandering to her, and she fought to keep a neutral expression on her face when she felt his eyes on her. To distract herself, Anari looked out the small window at the lands they were riding on and through. "You told Lord Royce we were going to the Fingers." Anari said with a small frown.

The more she looked, the more she realized which direction they were going. They weren't going to the Fingers, that much was apparent. "I did." Lord Baelish nodded. He was impressed that she had picked up on that.

When Anari said that, Sansa looked out the window herself with a small frown. "But we're heading west." She said in confusion.

"We are." Lord Baelish replied with a sly smile, one that told Anari what she needed to know.

"If he wanted to betray us, he already would have." Anari stated. She was growing to trust Lord Royce, just having the feeling that he wouldn't betray her. He didn't really have much to gain besides money. He already had power, so what more could he want? He was already watching over the Lord of the Vale, so turning Anari and her sister over to the Lannisters didn't make much sense.

"Lord Royce might be as honorable as he thinks he is, but he's not alone in that castle." Lord Baelish said. That, Anari could understand. He was right, there were other people in Lord Royce's company. Though, she had confidence that Lord Royce would do the right thing. "Do you trust all those knights and ladies, stable boys and serving girls?"

"No," Anari replied honestly. Those people had more motive to hand them over than Lord Royce did, but Anari was sure they were too intimidated or too unsure of themselves to do it. "Do you trust the carriage driver or the knights escorting us?" Anari asked back, raising an eyebrow.

Sansa watched as Lord Baelish and her sister stared at each other for a moment, before Lord Baelish smirked slightly. "No," Lord Baelish replied. "But I pay them well and they've seen what happens to men who disappoint me."

"So, where are we going?" Sansa asked, joining to conversation. "To a land where you trust everyone?" Anari hid a smirk at the question her sister asked, glad that Sansa didn't trust him either.

Lord Baelish regarded the two carefully, realizing they were working together. "To a land so far from here, even Cersei Lannister can't get her hands on you." That was not what they were expecting him to say, but Anari found that statement rather comforting. 

They didn't stop often, but when they did it was only for the night. On their journey, Anari came to realize that her suspicions about her health were proving to be true. She remembered what her septa had told her and what she heard some of the other ladies in the court talking about. The main indicator was one symptom, though.

However, she knew that she couldn't voice it. She'd put herself at risk, and she couldn't have that. Anari already had her hands full trying to protect her sister. So, for as long as she could, Anari was going to hide it.

Soon, the carriage stopped so that they could visit an inn either for the night or just to get some food. Either way, Anari was thankful for it, considering she needed a leg stretch. Anari sighed softly when she walked around a little, going inside the inn.

Once seated, Lord Baelish had some of the knights there stand guard over them as they got food and drinks. Anari only wanted some water and perhaps some stew and bread. Anari wasn't too fussy with her food, so she kept it simple. Not only that, but some of the foods made her stomach churn uncomfortably by the smell alone.

Finally deciding to voice her curiosity, Anari glanced up at Lord Baelish. "Before we left, a maester gave you a raven scroll." Lord Baelish glanced at her, a small smirk on his lips.

"You are becoming an observant young lady." Lord Baelish replied. She was always observant, she just knew how to hide it. 

"Our mother used to say, 'Dark wings, dark words'." Sansa said, joining the conversation. She, too, had seen the scroll being handed to him.

"An old saying," Lord Baelish said. "Inaccurate in this case."

"So it was good news?" Anari asked. She wondered if she'd ever get word about Tyrion. She was sure that news of his arrest and trial would be talked about by pretty much everyone. Certainly his execution would be if he were to be found guilty.

Unjustly so, but Anari had no control over the corruption that plagued that city. "My marriage proposal has been accepted." Lord Baelish replied. Anari frowned, her head tilting slightly.

Sansa was confused as well. "I thought you still mourned the death of our beloved Aunt Lysa." Sansa said.

Before Lord Baelish could reply, a serving girl walked over with a bright smile and a pitcher. "Ale?" she asked. Both Anari and Lord Baelish declined, but Sansa was curious.

"I'll have some." The girl smiled wider as she filled the cup in front of Sansa with ale. Across the room, two figures sat with their own drinks and food. However, it was the smaller of the two that took notice of the guards and who exactly they were guarding. Podrick Payne couldn't help the faint, hopeful, smile as he spotted the two girls.

"My lady." He said to Brienne. She was paying more attention to her meal than she was him, as well as her own thoughts. She had to find the Stark girls, and she had to take them to safety. She wasn't sure where that was, but she would find it and ensure that nothing happened to them ever again if she could help it.

"What is it?" She asked, taking a bite of her stew.

He didn't think there was any way he could tell her gently, and she'd want him to just tell her straight anyway. "Anari and Sansa Stark." Podrick replied. Brienne paused, straightening in her seat. She went to turn around, but Podrick stopped her. "Don't look."

"You sure?" Brienne questioned. Had it really been that easy to find them? Though, she supposed not, no doubt whoever had them was watching over them very closely. However, that didn't crush Brienne's hope, as all she wanted was for them to be safe and to fulfill her oath to their mother.

"They've dyed their hair, but it's them." Podrick replied with a nod. He'd recognize their faces anywhere, especially Anari's.

In the back of his mind, Podrick wished he could tell Tyrion that Anari was okay, that she seemed to be safe at least. Or that she got out of King's Landing alright. Of course, that was impossible for him to do, considering.

However, his next observation caused him to frown. What was  _he_  doing with them? "They're sitting with Petyr Baelish."

"Littlefinger?" Brienne questioned, her brows raising in surprise. What in seven hells would they be doing with him?

"A bunch of knights are with him." He warned her.

"A bunch?" Brienne questioned. "What's a bunch, Podrick?"

"Six? I think." Podrick replied. "Too many." Brienne began to stand, which worried Podrick. "My Lady, I don't think this is the right-"

"Ready the horses." Brienne ordered, dismissing his concern.

"We only have on horse." Podrick stated.

"Find more." She turned and began to make her way over to where the Stark girls were. After being turned down by Arya, she thought that maybe Anari and Sansa would listen. Though, she knew better than to bring up Arya in front of Littlefinger. No doubt he would spin the situation against her.

She didn't need that, she just needed to get the girls to safety. Podrick told her about how protective of Sansa Anari was, so perhaps she would have a better chance at appealing to the older girl. "Do you like the taste?" Lord Baelish asked as Sansa took a sip of the ale.

Sansa coughed a little, her face twisting slightly. "I don't see what all the fuss is about." Sansa replied. She glanced at her sister, raising an eyebrow slightly. Anari flashed a half smile before she shrugged. One sip won't hurt. Taking a sip of the alcohol, Anari resisted the urge to twist her face.

"Not what I was expecting." She said as she set the cup down. "Perhaps it's like wine? Some are better than others." She would know, as she had tried different kinds since being married to Tyrion. Though, that didn't mean she consumed as much as he did, because she personally didn't see the point.

"Why do men love it so much?" Sansa asked curiously. While her father hadn't really been that much of a drinker, she knew that soldiers and other Lords enjoyed their drinks. Even some women liked both wine and ale.

"It gives some men courage." Lord Baelish replied.

"Does it give you courage?" Anari asked. Lord Baelish glanced at her, about to reply when they were interrupted by a woman wearing armor. It was a curious sight, though Anari recognized the woman as she smiled politely at them all.

"That's far enough." One of the knights guarding them said.

"Lord Baelish, Lady Anari, Lady Sansa." Brienne greeted them. "My name is Brienne of Tarth."

"We've met when you were with Renly Baratheon." Lord Baelish said, recognizing her. Hearing that, Brienne was allowed to move closer to their table. "What did he say about you? He said, 'Your loyalty came free of charge.' Someone appears to have paid quite a bit for it since then." Lord Baelish said, glancing at the golden sword on her hip.

"Lady Anari, Lady Sansa," Brienne said, ignoring Lord Baelish. "Before your mother's death, I was her sworn sword." She knelt down before the two young ladies, looking at them earnestly. "I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new." She pledged.

Anari smiled slightly at the woman as their eyes met. She knew that Brienne meant what she said, though she wasn't sure what to say. However, before she could even think of saying anything, Lord Baelish spoke instead. "Please, Lady Brienne, no need for such formality." Lord Baelish said. "You were Catelyn Stark's sworn sword?"

"I was." Brienne nodded as she rose. Her eyes narrowed as she regarded him carefully. She had heard of how crafty and cunning Lord Baelish was. However, she knew the truth, and she had sworn she would protect Anari and Sansa.

"Strange," he hummed. "I knew Cat from the time we were children, she never mentioned you."

"It was after Renly's murder." Brienne replied.

"Ah, yes," Lord Baelish nodded. Anari looked on in curiosity, wondering what was going on, for she was actually quite lost. "You were accused of killing him."

"I tried to save him." Brienne stated.

"But you were accused."

"By men who didn't see what happened."

"And what did happen?" Lord Baelish challenged.

"He was murdered by a shadow." Brienne replied. Anari frowned slightly in uncertainty as Lord Baelish scoffed lightly. "A shadow with the face of Stannis Baratheon."

"A shadow?" Lord Baelish asked, shaking his head with a small chuckle. He turned to the girls, raising an eyebrow. "This woman swore to protect Renly, she failed. She swore to protect your mother, she failed. Why would I want somebody with your history of failure guarding Lady Anari and Lady Sansa?"

"Why should you have any say in their affairs?" Brienne asked in return.

"Because I am their uncle." Lord Baelish "I married their Aunt Lysa shortly before my beloved's untimely death. We're family now and you are an outsider." He smirked. "Forgive me, Lady Brienne, but experience has made me wary of outsiders."

"Lady Anari, Lady Sansa, if we could speak alone." Brienne pleaded. Anari was more inclined to agree with Lord Baelish in this regard. She was sworn to protect her mother, and yet she died anyway. Now here she stood to pledge her sword to her and her sister.

It was a little suspicious. However, she could also see the sincerity in her eyes. How she silently implored the girls to listen. However, Anari wasn't sure if she could really trust her. She just couldn't be sure, and she had been betrayed for so long already and so often that she was wary. "No." Lord Baelish replied sternly.

"Please, my ladies." Brienne pleaded again. "If I could explain-"

"I saw you at Joffrey's wedding, bowing to the King." Sansa said sharply. Anari glanced at her sister. Anari saw it too, but she didn't think to blame Brienne for it.

"None of us wanted to be there," Brienne said. "Sometimes we don't have a choice, and sometimes we do." She looked at Anari, hoping the older girl would believe her. Podrick said she was a smart girl, and fiercely protective of her sister. She hoped Anari would see that she was only trying to help.

Thinking of Podrick, Brienne briefly wondered if maybe Anari saw him, that she would be more inclined to hear her out. He told her that Anari was kind to him while she was married to Tyrion and he was around her. However, Anari broke eye contact and looked at her sister.

Anari gave Sansa a questioning glance, and Sansa squeezed her hand under the table.  _I trust your instincts and judgement_ , Sansa said without words. Turning her attention back to Brienne, she sighed softly. "You should leave." Anari said quietly. "Thank you for your services." She added.

Brienne sighed herself as she nodded, moving to back away. All of the Stark girls had turned her down. If Lord Baelish wasn't there, perhaps she could convince them to listen to her. Brienne didn't trust the man, but the secretive look Anari sent her told her that she didn't either.

"We don't want our new friend wandering the countryside alone." Lord Baelish said, stopping her retreat. "The roads in these parts aren't safe." Anari's brows furrowed in confusion as she looked at him and then at Brienne. She didn't want anything to happen to the woman. However, she understood why Lord Baelish was weary.

Narrowing her eyes as she watched the knights close in on her, Brienne backed away further. "The man asked you to stay." One of them said. Looking at them all, Brienne shoved one of the closest knights to her away. However, before she fled, Brienne called out to Anari.

"Podrick Payne is in my company." Anari's eyes widened as she stood up. However, she was given no time to stop the following knights or Brienne's retreat. Outside, the woman quickly mounted her horse so she and Podrick could escape.

 _Podrick Payne is in my company._  Podrick, she knew him. The young lad who squired for Tyrion. Also the young man who saved his life during the Battle of the Black Water. Tyrion must have sent the boy out of King's Landing.

But why? Why would he do that? Did that mean Tyrion was free too? Suddenly, Anari wished she hadn't sent them away.

~

That night, as she stayed in the inn, Anari felt both tired yet awake at the same time. It was strange to be in an inn again. The last time she was at one, was when Arya attacked Joffrey. They had all come such a long way since that incident. As the days went on, Anari found that she was growing so tired of everything.

So much had happened, and everything happened so fast that Anari couldn't quite comprehend it all. Though, she did try her best. Sighing softly and glancing over at Sansa's sleeping form, Anari smiled a little. At least she wasn't alone, she never was, but now it really felt like she had help.

Because she was keeping Sansa in the dark, Anari felt as though she was alone and taking on everyone herself. Which, in a way, she was. But Anari couldn't do that anymore, she just couldn't. Tyrion helped her through it when she opened up to him, he re-lit her spirit, something she thought would never happen.

Since they arrested her father and beheaded him, Anari had been so different. She changed to be a more defensive and protective person. She was already protective back in Winterfell, but she had to change completely when she arrived at King's Landing. Tyrion had helped her so much since they had gotten to know one another.

Those few times they spoke, and that one instance where she had allowed him to see just a little of what she was going through. He didn't mock her or berrate her for her feelings. He didn't see it as a weakness like she feared, nor did he use her feelings and emotions against her. Even then, he was kind and good to her.

Looking at her sister now, and Anari couldn't help but feel proud of her younger sister. Sansa had grown as well, and Anari was beginning to realize it. If Sansa was ready to stand on her own, Anari couldn't deny her that. Anari didn't feel so alone anymore, while she still needed to heal, Sansa was helping.

She really was, especially now that Anari no longer had Tyrion to help her. Anari now knew she could count on her sister, and it was such a large weight off of her shoulders and heart. She was so tired, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. Honestly, Anari wasn't sure just how much more she was going to be able to take had she stayed in King's Landing.

Though, even in the Eyrie, Anari was being tested. Her aunt didn't like her, simply because Lord Baelish was obvious with his feelings for her. If only Lysa could understand that Anari didn't want anything to do with the man. For all Anari cared, Lysa could have had Lord Baelish.

However, it was much too late for that, as Lord Baelish had taken matter into his own hands. Though, she supposed it was for the best. Considering if he hadn't been there, Anari probably would have been dead. Once again, Anari owed Lord Baelish, and she hated that. She hated that she owed him something.

And Anari wasn't sure what he was going to want as payment. It could range from many things, though Anari was sure of what he would really demand from her if he decided to collect his debt.

Anari herself was most likely his payment. Marriage probably wasn't what he was after, but certainly he wanted her in his bed. The mere thought revolted and disgusted her. Shaking her head, Anari blew out the candle that was still lit in the room. Sansa was already asleep, and Anari knew they still had a lot of road ahead of them before they reached wherever they were heading.

She needed to sleep, even though Anari was sure that she wouldn't get a full nights rest. As she drifted off, though, one of Anari's hands rested softly on her stomach.

~

After days of riding, Lord Baelish told everyone to stop so that he could show the girls something. The terrain looked vaguely familiar as the girls took his arms as Lord Baelish lead them over to the cliffs edge. When they paused, Anari couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. "That's Moat Cailin."

It was a dark place, a fog around the castle. A ring of water surrounded it, giving Moat Caillin it's name. In the distance, Anari could see the flag. A dark blue flag with a red man hanging upside down. The flayed man, sigil of the Boltons. "Yes, a bit shabby, isn't it?" Lord Baelish asked. "You've been here before?" He took notice of the looks on the girls' faces.

"On our way down to King's Landing with our father and Arya." Sansa replied as she stared at the large buildings. She felt anger as she looked at it, these were the people who betrayed and killed her mother and brother.

"Where are you taking us?" Anari demanded. She was angry as well, why did he bring them here? What was the purpose? Where were they going? Though, in the back of her mind, Anari knew the answer to that.

"Home." Lord Baelish replied, looking at both of them.

"The Boltons have Winterfell." Anari stated. Suddenly, it all made sense and as she looked at Lord Baelish she saw that he answered her unasked question. "Your marriage proposal, it wasn't for you." She realized

"No." Lord Baelish replied, shaking his head.

"Roose Bolton murdered our brother." Anari stated harshly as she tore her hand from his. "He betrayed our family." She saw Sansa do the same as her, standing closer to her as they glared at him. How dare he have the audacity to even suggest such a thing.

Besides, Anari was married to Tyrion, and so far, she hadn't heard any news about him. And there was no way she was going to allow Sansa into a marriage with the Boltons. "He did." Lord Baelish agreed.

"He serves the Lannisters." Sansa replied coldly. She stood next to her sister, grabbing onto her arm. No, neither of them wanted to go back there, not when those people lived there. That wasn't there home, not anymore. It was tainted, soiled, and ruined. The evil of the Boltons and Lannisters was washing away the legacy of the Starks.

"For now."

"We won't go." Anari stated. Sansa squeezed her arms, a silent agreement.

"Winterfell is your home." Lord Baelish frowned slightly. He didn't like that the two seemed to be siding against him together. They were strong when they were together, harder to manipulate and use. They were too smart for their own good, but Lord Baelish found that he liked it, though. He liked the challenge, especially as Anari leveled him with a challenging gaze.

"Not anymore." Sansa agreed with Anari. She wouldn't go to Winterfell where the man who murdered Robb lived. This must have been some power play of some kind, or else Lord Baelish wouldn't be involved.

"Always." Lord Baelish replied. "You're Starks, dying your hair doesn't change that." He walked closer, watching as Anari shielded her sister from him. "You're Anari and Sansa Stark, last surviving children of Ned and Catelyn Stark. Your place is in the North."

"I can't marry him." Anari stated. "I still have a husband." Lord Baelish glanced at Sansa behind her and Anari shook her head. "No."

Anari would die before that happened.

"You can't make us." Sansa said, shaking her head. "He's a traitor, a murderer!"  _She would never marry a Bolton_ , and she knew that Anari wouldn't let that happen. Anari was her older sister, she was her guardian, and got to truly decide who got to marry Sansa and who didn't.

"You're not marrying Roose Bolton." Lord Baelish said. That started both of them, their brows furrowing as they frowned. "No, you'll be marrying his son and heir Ramsay. One day he'll be Warden of the North and you-"

"No." Anari interrupted. She already stopped Sansa from being married off once, and Anari was going to do it again. While Tyrion was a good man, she couldn't say much when it came to the Boltons. Considering it was Roose who killed Robb. Who was to say his son wasn't just like him, or even worse? Anari was  _not_  going to take that risk.

"Anari." Lord Baelish scolded, turning his head to the side slightly.

"No," Anari snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously. She was not going to be manipulated, not by him. 

"You can't make us, we'll starve ourselves. We'll die before we have to go there." Sansa stated, standing with her sister.

"I won't force you to do anything," Lord Baelish said softly. He knew that, Anari wouldn't let him. She had already displayed that she could fight, and she was the one with the blade, he wasn't. Though, she probably wouldn't get far with the knights all still guarding them. "Don't you know by now how much I care for you?" He asked. 

Anari clenched her jaw, though she didn't say anything. She didn't know what to believe when it came to this man. He lied so often, twisted his words so often, that it was hard to know what was a lie and what wasn't. It made him dangerous, and Anari didn't like that.

"Say the word and we turn the horses around, but listen to me." Anari shook her head, however, in just two short steps, Lord Baelish held her face in both hands, forcing her to look at him. "Listen," He snapped slightly. His tone made her freeze, and her hand twitch for her blade. 

He had never raised his voice when around her, and she wasn't sure what that meant. So, immediately, Anari was on the defensive and Sansa couldn't help but narrow her eyes. Sansa could see that Lord Baelish was targeting Anari for a reason. It was smart, really, because Anari was the fighter and the one to be more resistant to anything anyone had to say.

Lord Baelish softened his voice as he spoke again. "You both have been running all your lives, terrible things happen to your family and you weep. You sit alone in a darkened room mourning their fates, you both have been bystanders to tragedy from the day they executed your father." Anari inhaled sharply at that, her blood beginning to boil.

The temptation to hurt him was difficult to ignore. The fact that he dared to bring that up, knowing full well he had a hand in her father's death. Lord Baelish had no limits, and he'd exploit anything he saw fit when he needed too. That included using the deaths of loved ones as a weapon against Anari and Sansa.

"Stop being a bystander, do you hear me?" Lord Baelish said, trying to get through to her. "Stop running." Anari trembled in her fury, backing away from him as she regarded him carefully. She wanted to prove that she was above him, that his words didn't get to her, but they did. He was challenging her, and Anari couldn't help but want to prove that she was strong enough to take it.

But, she didn't want to put Sansa in danger. Sansa couldn't fight physically, she didn't know how. She was just beginning to play the game, and she didn't want her sister to be forced into such a marriage. A marriage to traitors and murderers. 

Anari looked at Moat Callin before looking at her sister. She wanted to make sure that Sansa was safe. Anari was not a bystander, she was the one who convinced Tywin Lannister of all people to change his mind about marrying Sansa off.

Anari looked at her sister, wanting to know what she thought. If Sansa was in the game, then Anari needed to know what her opinions and standings were. Sansa saw the question in her sister's eyes. They had two choices, go back to the Eyrie and live their days there in safety or go to Winterfell and buy their home back with marriage. Though, Sansa didn't feel like running would be the right choice, not this time.

She wasn't sure about Anari, but Sansa would be constantly wondering; what if they went, what if she married into the Boltons. What if, what if. In all honesty, Sansa would feel like a coward if she backed away. Sansa felt she had something to prove, that she was stronger than they knew.

Anari had been taking everything for her, now it was her turn to rise. Sansa Stark was a wolf, just like her sister. And if Anari could bare her teeth, so could she. So, Sansa took a deep breath and nodded once to Anari. That was all her older sister needed to see as she turned back to Lord Baelish.

It was interesting for him to see both of their thinking processes. Anari was much more guarded with the way she planned things out in her mind. Making it hard for her to read. Sansa was a little easier, and he could see that Sansa felt as if she had something to prove. He admired that, he found, he really did.

Though, that also made his job a little harder, considering if Sansa was going to take after Anari, then she would become harder to read and harder to manipulate as well. It's already proven difficult enough to handle one wolf, but Lord Baelish could see that he was going to have to handle two.

Seeing Sansa nod, Anari couldn't help but let her shoulders drop slightly. Though, she understood where Sansa was coming from. Anari wanted to take the challenge too, she wanted to prove to Lord Baelish that she could handle this as well. That no matter what he did and no matter what the gods threw at her, Anari would stand tall and take it.

Not only that, but she would fight back. Anari was a wolf, and she would bite and claw and rip at anyone or anything that dared threaten her and her sister. Though, the choice they were about to make made her even more afraid about her discovery. Her once flat stomach was just beginning to move forward, and her breasts felt slightly sore as they began to grow as well.

She didn't know what was to become of her, but Anari looked back over at Lord Baelish. She leveled her eyes with him, as she squared her shoulders. "We will ride to Winterfell," she said. "And we will accept the marriage." She nodded. She went to say that she will be the one to marry the Bolton boy, but Sansa interrupted her.

"I will marry Ramsay Bolton." She said bravely, her tone even and firm. "I am of age, and my sister is still married." Both Anari and Lord Baelish were surprised by her choice. However, Anari couldn't help the swell of pride she felt as she met Sansa's eyes. Her sister was growing up, and she was learning.

Anari nodded once to her, and Sansa spared her a faint smile. Both of them looked back to Lord Baelish and watched as he grinned widely. This was all working out so perfectly in his eyes. Little did he know, the sister's were on to him, and were doing some planning of their own in private.

With the grin still on his face, Lord Baelish offered his hand again to the sisters. Anari hesitated for a moment, staring at it. However, she wasn't going to let him know that she was afraid or worried, so she took it. Glancing at Sansa, Lord Baelish offered his other hand. Much like her sister, Sansa took it and allowed him to lead them away. 

"Banners!" He ordered. Soon enough, the three of them went back inside the caravan before they were on the road again. This time, they were heading for Winterfell, their home. A place she didn't think she would ever see again.  _A lot can happen between now and never_ , Lord Baelish said so himself. However, as she met his eyes and saw the faint smirk on his lips, Anari couldn't help but feel her anxiety rise.

What in the seven hells did Anari get them into?


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

After Anari and Sansa agreed to continue on, their company had moved further to Winterfell, though they stopped for the night and made camp. When they did, Sansa sought out her sister. She had been noticing that Anari had been acting strange and she wanted to know why, she wanted to know what she could do to help her. She wanted to help, because Anari was family, her sister and protector. "Anari," she said as she stood outside her tent.

"Come in." Anari replied. She was startled by the sudden voice, as she was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself. Her hand had been on her stomach, and she frowned slightly as she could see the difference.

She wasn't as thin as she was, a soft little curve was there. The absence of her moon blood, her red flower, was what really clued her in to what had been going on. When she heard her sister, Anari backed away from the mirror and turned towards the flap. Sansa walked in, smiling slightly when she saw her sister. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Anari still hated that that was always the first thing she thought of whenever Sansa sought her out. Their stay at King's Landing made Anari worry that something had happened to Sansa when she wasn't there.

Sansa shook her head in response, able to see that her sister was worried for her. Sansa knew that Anari would always worry about her, because she was the oldest, and because they were all the other had. "I just wanted to know if you were okay." Sansa said as she walked closer.

"Of course," Anari replied, her brows furrowing slightly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Perhaps she was just being silly, but Sansa had noticed a change in Anari. "You've been acting different ever since we left the Eyrie." Sansa said. "What's going on?" When Anari hesitated, Sansa grew worried. "You can trust me, I won't betray you." Never in a million years would Sansa even think about betraying Anari. "You're my last protector, you've helped me during our stay in King's Landing, let me help you."

Anari sighed softly before she nodded. She couldn't hide it forever, and if someone was going to know, it may as well be Sansa. Sansa was the only one she trusted, anyway. So, she took a small deep breath and looked back up at her sister. "I found out before we left the Eyrie, I wasn't sure at first, but now I am." Anari couldn't help the soft smile as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm with child."

Sansa's eyes widened as her lips parted. That was not what she was expecting, however, she couldn't help but feel a small flicker of hope. "You're..." Sansa trailed off. Her sister was pregnant, she was with child. That means; "With Tyrion?"

"Who else?" Anari asked softly. She couldn't help but smile softly at her reaction, though she walked closer to her sister, glancing at her tent flap to make sure no one heard this conversation. "Sansa, you can't tell anyone, if it was found out I carry his child..." Anari trailed off. She feared what would happen to her and the baby. She didn't want this child to meet a fate they didn't deserve.

"Of course," Sansa nodded. "I won't tell anyone." Sansa was going to be an aunt, something she didn't think she would ever have. Maybe this was a sign, that the gods weren't done with the Starks just yet. Anari sighed in relief as she nodded herself.

"Thank you." Anari said. It was scary, though, because Anari didn't know how to raise a child, much less how to carry one. She didn't have her mother, a Septa, or even a maester to help her. Anari had nothing to go on, so she was worried.

"I promise, I'll be the best aunt that I can." Sansa said. Anari laughed softly as tears came to her eyes. She was right, Sansa was going to be an aunt. Having this child also made Anari's heart ache, because most of her family wasn't there to know or see. Catelyn and Ned would never be grandparents, Robb wouldn't be an uncle or have children of his own.

Arya, Bran, and Rickon wouldn't know Anari's child. Anari thought of Jon, wondering how he would react. He was the only one Anari held hope was still alive. The chances of Arya being alive somewhere were fading in Anari's heart.

While she knew her youngest sister was strong and had a strong spirit, Anari knew when to face reality. It was unlikely that Arya was alive, and as much as that thought killed her, Anari knew it was most likely true.

"I have no doubt." Anari couldn't hide her tremble as she embraced her sister. She cried both happy tears and tears of worry. She feared for this child, but she didn't want to part with them. She knew there were ways to get rid of the babe before they were born, but Anari wouldn't do that.

Sansa held her sister as she cried, the younger unsure of how she could comfort her. While she was still shocked, Sansa knew that they had a chance of keeping the Stark line going, even if it was diluted with Lannister blood. Though, Anari was right, Tyrion was far better than his family.

Sansa spent the night in her sister's tent, listening as she promised the babe in her stomach that she would give them a good life. A long life, that she would protect them with all she had, and make sure they knew the way the world worked. She promised to love them, and to one day find their father so he could know.

Neither one of them knew if Tyrion was still alive or where he really was. Either way, both of them promised the child things that they would do, and how things would be different for them. Sansa would protect this child with everything she had. Even without the child being born, Anari wondered if this was how Catelyn felt when she first had Robb. Already, she was attached to the babe. 

Vaguely, Anari even wondered if this was how Cersei felt when she gave birth to her first born. However, she dismissed that though, because she didn't want to dwell on thoughts of Cersei. Anari and Sansa promised that the child would be allowed to be a child for as long as they could before they learned the way the world was.

They would be allowed to know the joys and happiness of life. To know the good before they slowly found out about everything. It was only fair, because neither one of them wanted the child to grow up without knowing, not like how they did.

~

Three more days, that's how long they spent on the road before they were able to see the castle. They could only be just a few miles away. So, as they neared Winterfell, Sansa asked if they could look at it from a distance before they arrived there. She and Anari hadn't seen their home in so long, hadn't been there in while felt like forever.

The only downside, was that no one in their family would be there to greet them. Instead, they would have to be married into the traitors and murderers that stole their home from them. Stepping out of the caravan, Anari and Sansa slowly walked closer. In distance, they saw it and it caused both Sansa and Anari to gasp.

Lord Baelish walked behind them, watching their reactions and feeling a twinge of satisfaction that once more they had to be grateful or thankful for him. He was the reason they were being brought home. One more debt they owed. Though, he did vaguely wonder how exactly Anari was going to like knowing who and what her sister was being married too.

Though, thankfully, neither one of them seemed to know anything about Ramsay. The things Lord Baelish heard were awful, but what choice did he really have? Besides, it was all part of the plan.

Finally, Anari and Sansa were going home. Anari held onto Sansa's arm, a smile on her face as her tears spilled. Her emotions were definitely fluctuating so it was a little hard to cope with. Not to mention, Anari was worried about her safety for when they arrived. Anari hid the small bump well, doing what she could to hide that she carried Tyrion's child. The babe wasn't safe hardly anywhere.

If she was found out for having it, she may be killed. What was worse, the babe may be killed. Anari didn't want that, she wanted to give this child a good life, a better life than her own. When she found out that she was with child, she made a vow to herself to protect this child with her very life. Anari wanted to give them the best life she could, a life without this horrid game.

A life without so many lies and tricks. She wanted to raise them right, to show them the world and how dangerous it truly is. While she wanted to give the child a proper upbringing full of laughter and joy, she also knew she couldn't let them grow blind to the horrors the world held. While she loved her parents very much, she wished they had shown her how the world truly was.

That was why she made this promise. That was why she would whisper to herself in the night, telling the babe all that she was to do for them. A thought that made her smile a little, was that, in a way, she was given a parting gift from Tyrion when she left him in King's Landing. Anari grew to love him, and to know that she carried his child gave her hope that one day she'll see him again.

Anari wasn't afraid to let him know she carried his child. She was only afraid that if she attempted to send the message to wherever he was, that others may hear about it. She didn't want either of them to become more of a target than they already were. She only hoped that the child would be safe in Winterfell. Though, that was mostly wishful thinking.

Anari didn't know who to trust, as so many people had betrayed her and her family. It didn't help that she was going to her childhood home to live with the man who killed her brother and who betrayed her family. It was a comfort, at least, having Sansa at her side. While she didn't trust Lord Baelish, he did save her life from her own aunt. Because of the kiss he gave her that day in the courtyard, she almost lost her life. Thanks to him, while he murdered her aunt, Anari was alive.

Once Sansa and Anari had realized that this was actually going to happen, that they were going home, they continued on. However, this time, Anari, Sansa, and Lord Baelish took to riding horses as apposed to being in the caravan. They got a little closer, though they had to stop because apparently, something was wrong with on of the other knight's horse.

As they did, Anari wondered what the Boltons were like. Considering Sansa was to marry one of them. She didn't like the idea of having her sister marry someone she didn't even know just so that they could have their own home back. But because they were the ones who were ruling the North, the girls had no choice.

Sansa had relayed that she was a little worried, as she had obviously never been married before. Considering the last time she was supposed to be married she was betrothed to Joffrey. Then she was to be married to Tyrion. However, Joffrey set her aside to marry Margaery and Anari had changed Tywin's mind to marry her off instead.

But now, there was no getting out of this one. Sansa had no choice. Her only hope now was that she and her sister would be safe. She especially worried for the child Anari carried. She would only be able to hide it for so long, and neither one of them knew how the Boltons would react, nor did they know how Lord Baelish would react.

Anari relayed her mistrust in the man, her thanks only being able to spread so far. She knew that the man was a master manipulator, he only did things he knew would benefit him somehow. So, she was weary of telling him anything of importance. Besides, how could she trust the man when he had so keenly kissed her in the Eyrie, without care for his marriage or her own?

As they had paused, it seemed that the other horses picked up on something. Something was wrong, Anari could tell. They had all dismounted, so they were a bit vulnerable. Anari looked into the woods that were close, her eyes narrowing as her hand twitched towards her sword.

It was quiet for a moment, enough to where Sansa and even Lord Baelish seemed to pick up on it. However, the quiet broke and their party was attacked. Anari, withdrew her sword with ease. She had never really had to fight someone before, but she knew her skills would have to be tested in order to get better. She moved and shielded Sansa and Lord Baelish, the man having grabbed Sansa himself.

Both were defensive of the youngest Stark, Lord Baelish seeming to realize Anari could handle herself quite well in a fight. Anari wasn't sure how much fighting she could do, considering she now had to take into consideration the babe in her stomach. Before, Anari would have gladly given her life if it ensured Sansa's survival. But now? She carried a new life within her and she was not going to gamble with that life so easily.

Resigning herself to only fight those that neared the three of them, Anari was the one to lead them towards Winterfell. "Our only chance is to get closer for the guards to see us." She said as the three moved. Lord Baelish agreed as the knights there to protect them began to fight the bandits and wildlings that seemed to come out of no where.

One of them seemed to be shouting that they were trespassing. That this land didn't belong to the Knights of the Vale, the belonged too _'Shagga, son of Dolf!'  T_ hey needed to get away, to get to Winterfell. However, Anari had to step away from them when she saw one of the bandits coming closer, sword raised.

Anari caught it with her own, swinging and spinning around the man to draw his attention away from Sansa and Lord Baelish. Her move worked, as the bandit turned around to pay more attention to her. Anari used the agility her water dancing taught her, and she was quick. She was mindful of her moves whenever her stomach became involved, however. She blocked and parried the attacks, wearing the man out before she lunged forward once, her sword sticking out the back of his neck.

There was a sickening pop as it happened before he dropped.  Anari quickly went to move back to her sister's side, knowing thy needed to keep moving. She hoped that the Boltons had been able to hear the sounds of fighting, or that the guards were able to see their trouble. Only, as Anari ran for her sister, she let out a cry as she felt something slash across her back. 

Anari froze, unsure if it was deep, her wide eyes looking in Sansa's terrified ones. She could feel her warm blood trickling down her back as Anari turned and caught the next attack on Valkyrie. The man was wielding an ax, though it was now stained with blood. Anari couldn't hear anything, the pounding of her blood blotting out any other sound but the faint sounds of fighting.

Her movements were slower, and she now protected her stomach more obviously, scared that it may be another target for this man. However, she was able to kill him with a few more blocks and parries. She spun around him, dodging his swing before lunging forward and sticking her sword in deep.

Before he died, though, the man had managed to cut her arm and leave a large cut on her cheek. Once he dropped, Anari pulled Valkyrie free. She turned and looked at her sister and Lord Baelish as she panted. The pain that burned her back and the warm flow of her own blood was enough to cause Anari to collapse.

As soon as she fell, Sansa rushed forward despite Lord Baelish trying to hold her back. She knelt at Anari's side, tears streaming down her face. "No, no, Anari please." Sansa pleaded. Anari's breath was labored as the pain increased. Although in the back of her mind, she was glad she didn't fall on her stomach, for she'd be devastated had she lost the child.

She offered Sansa a pained smile, reaching a bloodied hand to cup her sister's face. Sansa was panicking, unsure of what to do or how to help. Her mouth opened to speak, but no words came out as she cried. "No tears, not for me." Anari whispered. Sansa didn't smile, nor did her tears stop. Anari glanced at Lord Baelish to see him watching the situation with wide eyes.

While he was a scheming man, he hadn't counted on something like this. He also didn't think that the Stark girl he grew to actually love to some degree was now dying in front of him. Seeing her wounds, he knew that she would never make to Winterfell in time for a maester to look at her.

When his eyes locked with Anari, he watched as she glanced at Sansa and then back at him before nodding. She was giving him permission to look after her, he realized. He knew how protective of Sansa she was, and how she had now given her life for her sister. It really was no secret that Anari Stark would do anything for her family.

Now she proved it again by laying in the snow, turning the white into a dark red with her blood. Lord Baelish nodded as he walked forward, gently touching Sansa's shoulders. "Go," Anari whispered. "Go with Lord Baelish, go to Winterfell where you'll be safe."

"I"m not leaving you," Sansa said, shaking her head. "You're all I have left, I can't leave you." Sansa would carry Anari to Winterfell herself if she had too. But Anari had to come with them, she had to be with her family... even if that meant just being in the crypts with them.

"You have too," Anari tried to smile again, but she only grimaced instead. "Please, it will make me happy knowing you were safe." Anari looked at Lord Baelish again, nodding her head again. "You take care of her, Petyr, defend her with your life." He hesitated on replying to that. "Promise me you will keep Sansa safe."

 _I can't make that promise,_ he thought. _It goes against everything that I have planned_. He knew he couldn't make such a promise, because he wasn't going to stay in Winterfell long. But having her pained, yet harsh stormy eyes staring back at him, Petyr found himself nodding his head. "I promise."

Anari gave the faintest of smiles, her face twisted in pain. "Go, go before they come back." The bandits had fled, seeing that the party wasn't worth the risk of losing more numbers. But that didn't mean they wouldn't try again if they lingered. Seeing as he had no other choice, Lord Baelish pulled Sansa away.

She protested heavily on leaving Anari behind, but Sansa was no match for Lord Baelish's surprising amount of strength. No matter how much she battled and twisted in his grip, he pulled her forward anyway.

Anari closed her eyes, her heart breaking at the sounds her sister was making. Though, they grew more faint as the two moved. They left her there, which was good. That meant her sister would be safe. The wind howled and the snow fell heavier as Anari layed there, alone on the snow.

It was almost peaceful, and it felt nice feeling the snow fall onto her face. She was so close to her home, Anari wished she could have been able to at least cross it's gates one last time. At least, Sansa would be able to do so, that was all Anari ever wanted. She wanted Sansa happy and safe, and hopefully she could be.

Anari hoped she didn't blame herself or mourn too hard for her, because she didn't want that. Anari sighed in a staggered breath as her body began to stiffen. In her final moments, Anari took to picturing the life she had. She pictured her family, whole and strong again. She pictured Tyrion and how they made their lives fairly decent, even when they were supposed to hate their marriage. 

She wished she was able to see him. One last time.

~

Once she was far enough away, and the blowing snow made it difficult to see behind her, Sansa stopped struggling in Lord Baelish's arms. Instead, she turned into him as she clenched her teeth and cried. While she didn't like the man by any means, he was the only one left to offer even the slightest bit of comfort.

Lord Baelish swallowed roughly as he closed his own eyes. That was not what he had planned for Anari. It truly was such a waste, as the girl would have been useful. Not only that, but Lord Baelish was reminded of Catelyn. Both of them were cruelly snatched from him and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

While he was unused to being used for comfort, Petyr allowed Sansa to cling to him for comfort. Her sister was dead, her last protector, the only person who would never betray her. Now she truly was alone. Not only that, but the babe within her sister was lost too. Sansa would never be an aunt, she would never have someone who truly looked out for her without any other motive other than love.

However, Sansa knew that her sister would want her to continue on. To keep going and get home. Letting out a breath Sansa pulled away from Lord Baelish as she straightened herself out. She needed to be strong, she needed to take care of herself now. So, she looked to Lord Baelish and nodded.

"Let's go." She said. Lord Baelish nodded back and the two mounted their horses once more before riding the rest of the way to Winterfell. If only they were closer, if only the guards were able to see them. Had they seen them, no doubt they would send men out to help them. Roose needed the girls alive, so he would most likely want to help them had his guards seen what was happening.

But they were too far, and the snowfall made it hard to see anyway. Sansa had dry tear stains down her face, but she kept it guarded and masked. She had to be strong, she had to keep playing the game. Anari would want her to be strong.

"Open the gate!" A guard shouted once he saw their party moving closer. The gates to Winterfell opened, allowing them to enter. Sansa looked and found the Boltons standing in line in front of the gates. It reminded her of all those years ago when King Robert had come to her home to ask her father to be Hand of the King.

Sansa wished she had known what she did now. She would have begged and pleaded with herself and her family not to go. For her father not to accept Roberts offfer, because then their family would still be together. They'd still be strong and they'd be able to keep the seven Kingdoms in line instead of having all of this war and bloodshed. "Honor guard, stand to!"

"Hold up, easy." Once their entire party was inside, Lord Baelish and Sansa got down from their horses, walking over to the Boltons. Sansa hid her sadness and pain, she would not show them that weakness. Though, she figured she should be polite to them, as that was what Anari would do. Anari played this game far better than anyone in her family. Now Sansa had to learn how to play.

"Lady Sansa, welcome." Roose greeted with a small bow. Sansa reluctantly curtsied in return. Much like Anari, she hated that she had to be nice to these people, to the man who killed Robb and who sided with the Lannisters.

"Lord Bolton." Sansa replied.

"May I introduce my son, Ramsay Bolton." Roose said, gesturing to Ramsay. Ramsay had an unsettling smile on his face as he greeted Sansa.

"It's an honor to meet you, my lady." This was the man she was set to marry. While he wasn't bad to look at, his eyes held all of the information she needed to know about him. No, this was not a good man at all. He held an air of danger, and everything in Sansa was warning her to run, to get away from him while she still could.

However, Sansa couldn't run, because where would she go? Back to the Vale? That seemed to be the logical choice, but she knew Lord Baelish would never allow it. Perhaps she would be able to convince him, but it was Anari who held sway over what Lord Baelish did.

Ramsay let his eyes roam up and down Sansa's figure, surprised, in a pleasant way, that she wasn't ugly like he thought she was. She was a pretty thing, and looked innocent. Oh, he'd have fun with her.

"Pardon, but wasn't Anari Stark in your company?" Roose asked, looking at Littlefinger. He had noticed the girl was missing, that she did not ride with them through the gates. He was given the impression that Anari would never leave her sisters side for anything in the world. He wanted to meet the wolf girl everyone talked about so much.

"Yes," Lord Baelish replied. "Unfortunately we had a run in with the wildlings and I am sad to say that Lady Anari did not survive." Lord Baelish was saddened by what had happened, but he knew he would get over it after a time. He still had Sansa, so he could continue his plan.

"She was defending me, she had a sword of her own," Sansa said, taking over where Lord Baelish had left off. "She killed those who killed her."

"She sounds like she was quite the lady." Roose said, sounding mildly impressed. It only further disappointed him that he didn't get to meet her. No doubt she would be the one most displeased by being there. Especially in his presence. Not only was Anari protective of Sansa, but she was protective of her entire family. However, his curiosities would remain unknown, because he'll never get to meet her. "I am sorry for you loss, my Lady. It must be difficult."

"Yes," Sansa nodded, keeping her emotions in check. "But I know I will move on within time." She offered a polite smile. After that, Sansa was shown to her room. She was surprised to find out that she was in her old room, the room she grew up in. It was a small comfort, and it was also a surprise when the woman who led her there had whispered. 'The North remembers.'

Perhaps she had allies after all.

~

As Anari thought of Tyrion, her eyes flew open.

 _No_.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

This could not be the end of Anari Stark. She carried life within her, and she was going to make sure it got the life it deserved. With the strength she had left, Anari pushed herself up. She knew it was useless to try and stand, so she proceeded to crawl.

She dragged herself to a nearby tree, leaning her wounded back on it, hissing when the rough bark came into contact with it. Because she was on her own, and she was weak, Anari would have to wait for the wound to close on it's own. She didn't have much in terms of supplies, so she grabbed some of the snow with shaking, gloved, hands and reached behind herself as best she could.

She placed the cold substance directly on her wound, wincing as she did so. Anari had to clean it, if she didn't it'd fester and she'd die. So, Anari sat there, putting snow onto her skin until it melted into cold water. She did it repeatedly until it no longer hurt, her skin numb from the snow, and the pain bearable.

With a sigh, Anari glanced around at the open plain before her. She knew she couldn't stay out in the open like this because it was dangerous to do so. Exposure would kill her just as easily as a weapon. Though, Anari had no idea what creatures lurked in these woods, and she had no idea if the bandits that did this were still around.

So, gathering her strength, Anari moved over to where she dropped Valkyrie. She also saw one of the bandit's bodies. He had a large and warm looking coat on him, and Anari knew that if she was to be exposed to this kind of weather, she had to keep as warm as possible.

So, with difficulty, Anari removed the dead man's coat and placed it on herself. Anari shivered at the instant warmth it provided as she let out a shuddering breath. Looking around, Anari tried to find wood for a fire. She wasn't sure how she was to start one, but she knew she needed it if she was to survive even the rest of the night.

After slowly searching the bandits for anything useful, Anari was relieved to have found flint for fire making. She broke off nearby branches from trees and placed them within a small pile. Anari knew it would be foolish to light a big fire when she was in the open like this, so she kept the flames low as she leaned against a tree.

Anari pulled the coat around her, having grabbed the other coats for extra warmth as well. The cloak she had been wearing when this happened was soaked in her blood, so it didn't provide much in the sense of warmth. She stared into the small flames, hoping, praying to any of the gods that would listen that she made it through the night. If not for her own sake, then for the sake of her unborn child. As she drifted off, her eyes fluttering shut and her head drooping onto her shoulder, she repeated those words, hoping one of the gods will listen.

 _Have mercy on me, please. If not for me, then for my child. Let them grow, let them live_.

~

The following day, Sansa woke up early. She still couldn't quite believe that she was back home again, a place she thought she would never see again. Though, being here came with such a heavy price, a price Sansa wished didn't have to be paid. Anari was gone, slain in such a horrid way and Sansa was forced to leave her in the snow.

Sansa wished she could have taken Anari with them, had gone to Winterfell and properly buried her. Anari deserved that much, to lay with the rest of their family and rest in the crypts. Instead, she was left all alone as if she meant nothing. It wasn't fair, yet there was nothing Sansa could do about it. Anari had protected her and kept her safe, and Sansa couldn't do the same.

It hurt, it hurt her so much. There is something so hateful about not being able to save the ones you love. The last of her family was gone, she really was alone now. Sighing, Sansa got up and out of bed, changing into a different dress and ensuring her hair was braided again. She wore her cloak to keep warm, as well as placed her gloves over her hands. Leaving her room, Sansa knew exactly where she wanted to go.

No one would bother her there, because no one really had a reason to be down there. So, Sansa found solitude and a surprising feeling of relief, protection, even. Sansa took her time in the crypts, lighting the candles that went out as she walked. She paused at Lyanna's statue, taking a candle and lighting it.

She dripped some wax down so the candle would stand as she gazed at her aunt's face. She never knew her, but she wished she had. Sansa had heard the stories of how beautiful and strong Lyanna was. She didn't want to just be a lady, she also wanted to be a warrior. As she had heard many times, Lyanna had the  Wolf's Blood in her, a spirit that kept her strong and fierce.

Something Sansa knew Anari had. Anari was both Lady and Warrior, and she died a warrior's death. Sansa looked down and closed her eyes for a moment, seeing her sister's face as she realized she was cut, turning and fighting the man who hurt her. She killed him before she died, so at least Anari got her own justice.

Sansa would always love her older sister, always be grateful. Because even when she was dying, Anari still managed to smile for her. Anari always smiled for Sansa, even when she was hurting, even when she was in pain, and this time was no different. Letting out a breath, Sansa opened her eyes when she heard footsteps.

"I thought I might find you here." Lord Baelish said as he walked over to her. It wasn't a surprise for him to see Sansa there. With what had happened, he knew Sansa would want to be with her family. "Your Aunt Lyanna." He said, looking at the familiar statue.

"Father never talked about her." Sansa said, as she looked at the man and then the statue. "Sometimes I'd find him down here lighting the candles." Remembering her father was difficult, especially since she had been so mean to him before he died. "They say she was beautiful."

"I saw her once." Lord Baelish said, startling Sansa a little. She didn't know that, though, she supposed, Sansa knew very little about Lord Baelish. Anari knew him a little better, had been the object of his attention. Sansa found it disgusting that Lord Baelish was in love with their mother, and then turned his eyes to Anari.

To claim he wanted her, to have kissed her... Anari didn't trust him, and she advised Sansa not to trust him either. Sansa knew her sister played the game well, she only played to survive, not to gain anything. Anari didn't want the throne, and Sansa didn't either.

Not directly, anyway. When she was stupid and naïve, Sansa wanted to be Joffrey's queen, to sit with him and have a crown on her head. But never did she want to actually be the real queen. Not like Cersei or even Margaery. Lord Baelish went on to tell her the story of how Rhaegar had chosen Lyanna over his own wife.

And how because of that, thousands of men had died. Because of that war, the things that happened to her happened. Perhaps if Robert hadn't been King, then Ned wouldn't be made Hand, wouldn't have gone to King's Landing, and wouldn't have died.

Everyone in her family would still be alive. "Come," Lord Baelish said. "Let's speak somewhere the dead can't hear us." He began to lead Sansa out of the crypts.

"You're dressed for riding." Sansa observed.

"I am," Lord Baelish agreed. Though, he was slightly proud that what he had been teaching her had been able to stick. She was learning well, slow, but well enough. Anari was his real protégé, and he was proud of how easily he was able to work with her.

Oh, she fought him sometimes, and he relished in it. But, she was gone now, having left Sansa in his care. While he made a promise to her, it was a promise he knew he'd never be able to keep. But he made it all the same, just so that it would ease her parting.

"Where are you going?" Sansa asked.

"King's Landing." Lord Baelish replied, which caused Sansa to stop walking and face him.

"King's Landing?" She asked, her eyes wide in disbelief. Why the hell would he go there? Where their enemies were? Where _Cersei_ was?

"Cersei sent for me." Lord Baelish said. "We mustn't let her sniff out any trouble." Sansa figured that made sense, though...

"You can't leave me here." She said. She didn't want to be left with the Boltons without him. Lord Baelish may not have her trust, but he made a promise to Anari. If he cared for her even a little but, Sansa hoped that she would keep his promise to her and keep her safe.

"I know how hard it is to live with people you despise." Lord Baelish replied, seeing the worry in her eyes. "Believe me, but it won't be for long."

"How do you know?" Sansa asked, not understanding the secretive look on his face. Anari was able to read him better, understand his motives and reasons better. And she'd tell Sansa what she learned so that they both knew what was going on.

Now, Sansa had to figure him out on her own. Hopefully, she would be able too. "Stannis Baratheon garrisons at Castle Black." Castle Black, the Night's Watch. Jon. Sansa still had Jon, at least she hoped she did. "He'll march south to King's Landing before the Winter snow's block his way. But first, he had to take Winterfell."

"You don't know that." She replied. Sansa remembers the Battle of the Blackwater, how scary it was to hear the sounds of fighting. It seemed that once again Stannis was to be her hope. To be the one who saves her. He didn't save her from the Lions, Sansa had little hope he'd save her from the Flayed Man.

"I do." Lord Baelish nodded once. "Once he liberates these lands from the Boltons, he'll rally your father's banner men to his cause. With the North behind him, Stannis can finally take the Iron Throne."

"You think he'll defeat the Boltons?" Sansa asked in uncertainty.

"He has a larger army, he's the finest military commander in Westeros." Lord Baelish listed. "A betting man would put his money on Stannis," he smirked a little as he looked at her. "As it happens, I am a betting man."

"And if you're right?" Sansa asked.

"Stannis takes Winterfell, he rescues you from the most despised family in the North. Grateful for our late father's courageous support of his claim, he names you Wardeness of the North."

"But I don't want to be Wardeness of the North." Sansa said, her brows furrowed. It felt wrong to have that title, especially now. Anari was supposed to be the ruler of Winterfell, she was the oldest.

Though, she supposed, because of Anari's death, that title fell to her. "You're the last surviving Stark." Lord Baelish stated. "He needs you."

"And what if you're wrong?" Sansa asked, a slight challenge in her tone. Lord Baelish wasn't right about everything, he wasn't able to predict everything, plan around everything. If he was, he would have thought it possible for a Wildling attack, would have done something to shield the girls better.

To ensure Anari lived. "Then you will take this Bolton boy, Ramsay, and make him yours." Lord Baelish stated. He could see a hidden fire in Sansa now, could see a flash of Anari in her eyes as she challenged him.

"I don't know how to do that." Sansa said, a look of discomfort on her face. She didn't know anything about what goes on when a man and woman were married. She knew that in theory, they were supposed to make each other happy and be matched together to be able to do so.

Though, so far, that idealic dream had been shattered. Sansa saw what really happened in a lot of marriages. She was lucky in that her parents were truly in love with one another and cared a great deal for each other and their children. Cersei and Robert had a loveless marriage, and Cersei brought children into the world through her own twin brother, not her husband.

Even the supposed wonderful marriage of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell wasn't as perfect as it was painted out to be. Though, Anari and Tyrion's marriage wasn't perfect either, but it worked. The two worked well together and were clearly happy with one another.

In truth, they were in love. Sansa had heard the conversation they had when she and Anari fled. They professed their love and Anari left him as he told her too. But Sansa didn't know how to 'make someone hers'. She never had to do something like that, didn't even have an idea. Margaery was good at it, clearly, but Sansa never got to learn much from the older woman.

"Of course you do." Lord Baelish said. "He's already fallen for you." Though, that was a lie. Ramsay probably didn't care for Sansa, he only cared for her enough to where he wanted to use her, not because he had any feelings. Lord Baelish knew he was not the most noble man or the best man in the world.

He knew that, he just didn't really care. However, Ramsay was another creature entirely. He was an actual monster. Where Joffrey was monstrous and had terrible qualities and was just beginning in his sadistic tendencies, Ramsay actually enjoyed skinning people alive and torturing them.

"His father frightens me." Sansa admitted. She was afraid of Roose Bolton, the man who killed Robb. Though, Sansa couldn't help but wonder if Anari would be afraid of him. She didn't think so, Anari was hardly afraid of anyone. If she could stare down and convince a man like Tywin Lannister to change his mind, then she would have no problem dealing with someone like Roose.

"He should." Lord Baelish replied. "He's a dangerous man, but even the most dangerous men can be outmaneuvered." He advised. "And you've learned to maneuver from the very best." He smirked.

Sansa read between the lines of what he said. Lord Baelish was dangerous, Anari had warned her of that. And he told her that even the most dangerous men could be outmaneuvered. Which meant... _he_ could be outmaneuvered. Though, Sansa didn't know how to do that, Anari probably would have figured out a way, though.

And if her sister could, then so could she. Sansa decided then that she would follow her sister's example. She would be the wolf she was meant to be. Sansa would bare her teeth at the right moment, and she would be graceful like a lady when she needed to be.

Like Anari, Sansa was going to hide behind a smile. Keep her thoughts to herself and never let other's see her pain. Her pain and emotions could be used against her, could be used as a weapon and tool for someone to use or betray her.

Sansa needed to play the game, play it like Anari did. Sansa needed to be like Anari, she realized. She didn't know if she could do that, but she was going to try. She had too.

"You'll be strong without me," Lord Baelish said. "The North will be yours." He smirked a little. _More like it'll be yours_ , Sansa thought bitterly. Lord Baelish knew that he would have better luck getting into Sansa's head, and if he was in her head, then he'd be the real man who ruled the North.

He'd rule it through her, and bring him one step closer to what he wanted. Which was everything.

~

When Anari woke up in the morning, she felt relieved. She lasted the night. That was all she wanted. She wanted the chance to be a mother, to give a child a good life. Anari moved slowly, testing her mobility and found that her body was stiff, though she expected that. She was sore and ached a little, especially around her back, but she found that the wound had began to close on its own.

Anari attempted to stand, it was difficult and her movements were slow. Though, she smiled softly when she did. Anari glanced around the area she had made her camp at, noting the blood stains in the snow where she had fallen, and the drag marks to the tree she rested at. It was with grim eyes that she smirked slightly.

Despite how gruesome the scene was, Anari was not amongst those they were dead. Though, as she surveyed the bodies, Anari did frown when she saw one of the knights that were there to protect them had fallen as well. Soon enough, her eyes landed on the body of the man who tried to kill her. Walking over to it with a glare, Anari kicked the man's leg as she walked towards the fallen knight.

She didn't know his name, and for that she was sorry. Slowly and carefully, Anari knelt down and touched his helm. "I'm sorry it had to be this way. You have done your duty, and I hope you find peace." Offering a faint smile, Anari decided to see what the knight had on him in terms of supplies. She needed whatever she could find, though she only found two daggers and a pouch of silver.

Though it wasn't much, Anari was sure she'd find a use for the knives somewhere along the way. Standing up again, Anari put the knives and scabbard onto her sword belt. She moved the larger knife so it hung behind her back and let the thinner one hang on her hip. Having them this way reminded her of the way Bronn had his knives.

The thought of the man made her smile faintly before she shook her head to focus on the task at hand. Anari began to take a more in-depth search of each of the bodies before she figured she had enough. She could only carry so much, after all.

Picking up the pack she found on one of the bodies, she stuffed the other coats inside to the best of her ability, taking whatever she could before she walked further into the forest. Anari wasn't sure anymore, which way Winterfell was. The snow was blowing up and around in thick groups and the wind was biting and fierce.

So, Anari figured her best bet of survival would be to get under the cover of trees. They'd help curb the wind away from her and provide limited shelter. Anari knew she had to find food and a good water supply soon, or she really had no hope of survival. As she walked, she let out a breath when she saw a small berry bush.

Anari remembered finding these exact bushes during the winters back when she was younger. Her father had told her and the others that they were safe to eat, and that they only grew in the cold. She knelt down; collecting the berries she found and placed them in a pouch. Continuing to walk, Anari ate a few of them, smiling softly as she tasted their sweet juices on her tongue.

It wasn't much to fill her stomach, but it would have to do for now. As she walked, Anari hoped to find more of those bushes so that she at least had some sort of food supply. Anari had found a few scraps of food within the bandit's packs, but she was saving that for when she truly needed them.

Anari continued on, knowing that her journey was going to be a difficult one, but one she would make the most of. As she walked, her body began to disappear into the heavy snowfall and deeper into the forest. Though, as she did, Anari was unaware that two riders had approached not long after she moved further into the forest.

Brienne and Podrick slowed when they saw the red in the snow. _A fight had broke out here_ , Brienne thought. Something bad had happened, either last night or the early morning. Though, what was curious, was that there were drag marks in the snow.

Brienne dismounted, Podrick following suit as they investigated further. The drag marks lead to a tree where there was a small pile of sticks that clearly were used for a small fire. Someone was there not too long ago. There were tracks, but they were faint. "Are we going to follow them?" Podrick asked.

He was curious about what happened here. "These are Hill Tribesmen." Brienne observed as she looked at the bodies. "This is a Knight of the Vale." She continued. "Their party was attacked." Brienne grew worried, hoping that none of the blood on the snow belonged to the girls. Podrick was also worried, hoping they were okay.

"Are we going to follow the tracks?" Podrick asked again. As much as Brienne wanted too, wanted to know what happened and ask whoever survived the attack what happened, she couldn't afford to be distracted.

"No," She said. "We'll continue on. I have an oath to keep, my curiosities can wait." With that, the two mounted their horses and continued on. They were unaware that the person who survived was Anari.

~

Anari found herself fortunate to come across the cave when she did. She was uncertain if it was already occupied, but she didn't care much. She needed the shelter, as she could feel a potential fever beginning to arise. Anari couldn't afford to be sick like that, not without anyone else to help her.

So, she remained in the cave, eating the berries she had been able to collect. She made a small fire and pulled the coats close to her to keep warm. Luckily, the fever didn't last long, Anari having the sense to keep herself as warm as possible to burn through it. Though, during the worst of it, when the shivers racked her body and sweat dripped down her face, Anari swore she felt fingers gently brushing her hair out of her face.

She swore she heard the sound of her mother humming a little tune to keep her calm. Anari blamed it on the fever, but in her haze, Anari truly thought her mother was there with her, helping to take care of her and ensure she was alright and well looked after. She even thought she heard Maester Luwin assuring Catelyn that the fever was going to pass soon enough.

" _Will she be alright?_ " _Catelyn asked, looking up at Maester Luwin. She worried for her oldest girl, and wished she could do something to help her_.

" _Anari is strong,_ " _Maester Luwin replied_. " _She can endure anything. It'll pass soon enough._ " Catelyn sighed, as she continued to run her fingers through Anari's hair.

" _And_?" Catelyn asked, looking baxk t him. Maester Luwin smiled back.

" _He will be alright too_." Maester Luwin left the two alone and Catelyn began humming and softly singing a song.

" _Good_ ," Catelyn said to herself as she looked back at her daughter. " _I see the moon, the moon sees me_."

~

Anari didn't know how long she was in the cave for, but she was grateful for it nonetheless. Days had passed when her fever finally broke. When she sat up, Anari briefly wondered where her mother and Maester Luwin were. Though, when she realized she was still in the cave, Anari sighed slightly.

She was alone, she wasn't in her room in Wintefell, her mother wasn't there, brushing her fingers through her hair and gently dabbing the sweat away from her face. Her mother wasn't humming softly to her to keep her at ease, and Maester Luwin wasn't there to oversee how her condition was progressing.

One silver lining, though, was that Anari noted that her stomach was beginning to grow, letting her know that she did not lose the child. It gave her hope that she could give her family another Stark child, and that she would always have something to remember Tyrion by. Anari didn't regret her parting words to him as she and Sansa pushed that boat off the sand.

 _I love you, Tyrion Lannister_. 

And she did, she loved him still. Even now. The look of shock was apparent on his face, and she remembered kissing him fiercely before she had to go. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched him as she sailed away. She didn't want to leave him at the mercy of his family, but she had no choice. He returned her love, which made it harder to leave, but Anari had too if she wanted herself and Sansa to survive.

And now, she was alone, at the mercy of the elements and whatever lurked in these woods. However, Anari was not going to go down without a fight. She was going to live, and she was going to bring her child into the world. Anari didn't have much that kept her going, but the growing child inside her was enough to give her a reason to remain strong.

~

Days passed, and Anari was still alive. She didn't venture too far from her cave, always making sure that she could still see it, or making marks in the trees with one of the daggers to ensure she made her way back. The cave had become her new home as of late, and she didn't want to leave it.

Because it was well hidden, Anari didn't worry too much about being found. However, that did not mean that she was willing to risk big fires. Anari had been lucky that she found a few animals that were still around, as she was able to hunt them and bring them back to her cave.

She knew she needed to ration them, as she needed to keep her strength. With her stomach growing, it was getting harder to hunt, so Anari knew that it would really help if she kept some of the food stored away. As for water, Anari abandoned trying to find streams or rivers. Instead, she used a small pot one of the bandits had and melted down the snow.

It wasn't the greatest to drink sometimes, but it was better than nothing. As time went on, Anari's stomach was much too large for her to be willing to risk going back out to hunt for food. She knew it was only a matter of time before she gave birth, so she got as much of her supplies together as possible.

In the days where she felt like she was getting close, Anari quickly went to forage for more food. She found whatever safe nuts and fruits she could, knowing she would need her strength. When she figured she had enough, Anari spent the next few days in the cave.

She had made a crude little crib for the child in the far corner of the cave. It was the furthest away from the mouth, so as not to risk anyone or anything hearing the babe's cries. When it became time, the cramps and sharp twinges of pain being so intense that she could barely move over to the corner, Anari quickly moved her skirts away from her legs, and quickly removed her breeches. Anari planted her feet on the ground and hurriedly pulling away her linen around her modesty.

She remembered hearing what the Maester Luwin and her septa had told her about childbirth. To always push when the cramps occurred, and to breath in between. Anari didn't want to risk someone or something hearing her cries of pain, as she knew it was going to hurt, so she grabbed one of the belts around a coat and bit down on it.

Anari grabbed the coats that were around her and when she felt a harsh cramp, she began to push. Her eyes clenched tightly as she felt the pain, whimpers and muffled cries leaving her lips as she did so. She took deep breaths in between each push, each cramp and push more painful than the last. However, she could feel the babe beginning to leave her, so she continued pushing and breathing.

 _Almost there, almost there,_ she thought as she let out a muffled scream. _C'mon, you're a Stark, you can do this_. With one last push and a muffled cry, Anari knew that the babe was out. She took a few deep breaths, removing the belt from her mouth and quickly moving to pick up the child. She grabbed a nearby cloth and cleaned the blood away from it, gently patting it's back to help it breath.

After a few tense moments, the babe let out a small cry. Anari smiled, letting out a relieved breath that the babe was alright and alive. She turned the babe around and looked to see what gender it was. She nearly cried when she saw that it was a boy. A million names came to mind, each one bringing tears to her eyes.

Ned, Robb, Jon, Bran, Rickon. 

No, Anari would not burden this babe with the names of her family. She did not wish for them to grow into a shadow. As she looked at the small babe in her arms, she smiled again as she settled on a name. It was simple, and it had no relation to anyone she knew. Mykal.

Unfortunately, he couldn't grow up with either last name of Stark or Lannister. If she was found with this child, whether using either name, they'd both probably die. Anari couldn't have that, she intended to keep her personal vow. This child would grow having a wonderful life, and she would teach him everything she could.

Anari smiled as she kissed the top of the babes head, drawing a little whimper from him. She laughed lightly, gently moving to place him in the crib she made of cloth and the coats. Anari them moved to clean herself off to the best of her ability. She didn't have time to boil any water, so she moved to gather some of the snow, putting it into the small pot and placing it over the small fire.

Anari looked over when Mykal let out a small cry, the sound causing her to move over to him. She realized that he must be hungry, so she quickly moved her dress down to reveal her breast, picking up the child and bringing his mouth to her chest. She grimaced at the strange feeling of the child drinking the milk.

It was an odd sensation, but it was needed for the babe to grow. Once the water was boiling and the babe had stopped suckling at her breast, Anari gently placed Mykal back down, covering him with one of the coats to help keep him warm. She took the water off the fire and grabbed one of the cloths to wipe herself off.

Once everything was as clean as she could get it, Anari moved to lay next to the little crib, pulling a coat over herself to keep her warm. Things were going to be different now, but Anari had a feeling that she and this little child were going to be alright.

~

Finally out of the carriage, Tyrion walked around Volantis. He felt as if he was going to go insane if he was in that carriage any longer. He had been in a box ever since he left King's Landing, he didn't want to be in another one.

He and Varys explored just a little before he insisted they find a brothel. Tyrion assured Varys that they were going to be fine there, as they simply looked like two more men mad with lust. "Where are you going?" Varys asked as Tyrion stood up.

"I need to speak to someone with hair." Tyrion replied as he walked away. He left Varys and walked over to a pretty woman with dark brown hair. "Hello." He greeted.

"Hello." She replied without really looking at him.

"You've got no drink." He noted.

"You've got no money." She replied, which made him smirk a little.

"Do I look like a man without money?" He asked back. "Never trust looks, until quite recently, I was one of the richest men in the world." The woman looked at him and laughed lightly. "Who needs wealth when you can make a woman laugh?" He asked.

Though, as he did, he thought of Anari. He made her laugh quite often, and he found it to be more satisfying that having the money he did. To see her smile and the light in her eyes as she looked at him. She was looking at him with love, he should have realized it sooner.

Tyrion severely doubted anyone would ever look at him the way she did. Even Shae, who he assumed did care for him at one point, didn't look at him the way Anari did. His smile faded a little, but he kept up with the conversation anyway.

"I always pay my debts, I'm well known for it." He said, which got another smile from her. However, his attention was drawn to the woman who was dressed like Daenerys.

"You like her." The woman stated. "They all like her," she added bitterly. "They all want to fuck a queen."

"That's because they've never met a queen." Cersei was said to be the most beautiful woman in Westeros, yet she was nothing but ugly on the inside. She was cruel, hateful, and bitter.

"You're just saying that." The woman replied.

"You know how to spot a liar." Tyrion said. "If I could pick any girl here, I would pick you."

"Why?" She asked, though she was a little flattered.

"Because you have a skeptical mind." Tyrion wasn't just attracted to looks, he was attracted to smart women. Anari was beautiful in every sense of the word. She was attractive on the outside, her features very pleasing to the eye, and she was beautiful on the inside.

Anari had nothing but pure intentions, she wanted her sister safe. She was protective of anyone and everyone she cared about and never once let whatever happened to her to change her drastically. She learned and she adapted in a smart way.

"Alright then," she grinned as she stood up and grabbed his hand. "I'm warning you, we're going to have to wash you first." However, Tyrion didn't move from his seat. "Come on." She urged.

Thinking of Anari made his heart twist and his stomach to clench uncomfortably. He could do it, he couldn't betray her like this. She loved him and he loved her. He couldn't lay with another whore, couldn't touch another woman that wasn't her.

"I'm sorry, I can't." He said as he closed his eyes briefly.

"Of course you can," she replied. "You're shy."

"I'm not."

"Have another drink." She suggested.

"Gladly, but this I can't do." He said. He was married to the most amazing woman he had ever met, and he could never betray her, even if she wasn't around. His heart belonged to her, even when they were on two opposite sides of the world. "Believe me, no one is more shocked than I am. I hope it passes. What will I do in my spare time? Go for a piss, that's a start."

Tyrion walked away from her, feeling guilty for doing so. He didn't mean to upset her or hurt her feelings, but he just couldn't do it. She reminded him of Anari, and he would never, ever, betray her in anyway.

He promised her he wouldn't. He promised she could trust him, and he was never going to break that promise. Even when they weren't together. Tyrion didn't realize that being in love was this intense, that the feeling would never go away, even when they were a part.

As he relieved himself, Tyrion did not expect to be kidnapped. "I'm taking you to the Queen." The man who took him said. If he was taken to Cersei, then he would die. All that he did would have been for nothing. Tyrion couldn't have that.

However, as they sailed, Tyrion deduced that he wasn't being taken to Cersei, no, he was being taken to Daenerys Stormborn. He was going to Mereen. Which was ironic, considering that was where he was heading anyway. Tyrion would have a better chance at living with the Dragon Queen.

Besides, if he returned to Westeros with her, and they won the battle, then he might be able to find Anari. He hoped she would be happy to see him, but he didn't know what she was doing right now or where she was. 

Tyrion didn't even know if she was alive.

It was as if the gods wanted to punish him. They gave him Anari, someone pure, smart, beautiful, and kind. She was strong, and she could handle herself, she could play the game. But she was taken away from him. While he loved her, Tyrion had to let her go in order to help her live.

It was one of the hardest choices he had to make, but he made it. He hoped he could see her again. He hoped she was safe, he hoped that she was alright. On his journey with Jorah, they didn't find the villages Jorah spoke about.

So, they had to travel on foot. Tyrion found it amusing when Jorah asked if he ever shut up. While he was known to talk, his words usually got him out of difficult situations. "I sailed from King's Landing to Pentos in a crate without ever saying a word."

"Why?" Jorah asked.

"It never occurred to you to ask why until now?" Tyrion asked. "You never wondered why Tyrion Lannister decided to visit a brothel in Volantis?" When he was in that brothel, he found that he simply couldn't bring himself to do anything with the whore he had found.

It would have betrayed Anari, he couldn't do that, not to her. He still felt a little weird about it, considering she was still younger than him. While she may be about nineteen now, perhaps twenty, it was still a little strange. However, he didn't regret it because what she lacked in age she made up in personality and the way she carried herself.

"I'm sure you visited many brothels in many cities." Jorah replied, which was true.

"I killed my father." Tyrion replied. Jorah glanced at him in surprise, waiting for him to continue. "He wanted to execute me for a crime I didn't commit, and he was fucking the woman I thought I loved." Tyrion glanced away briefly. "As miserable as you are, Mormont, at least your father was a good man."

"What do you know about my father?" Jorah asked.

"I met him, I visited the Wall. When I asked him about his men, he knew their stories, every one of them." Tyrion smiled slightly. "he actually cared about the people under his command." However, he frowned. "How do they put it in the Watch? We shall never see his like again." Jorah started slightly at this, which caused Tyrion's frown to deepen. "Oh, you didn't know, I'm sorry, I am."

"How?" Jorah asked.

"I only know what I heard."

"How?"

"He was leading an expedition beyond the Wall, there was a mutiny. He was murdered by his own men." Jorah sighed before he nodded.

"We better keep moving."

The two didn't talk for a while, but when they stopped to spy on a ship by the rocks, they were caught by slavers. For Jorah it was almost ironic that he be taken as a slave, and for Tyrion it was awful. However when they heard that they'd be sold in the fighting pits in Mereen, they both talked their way into it.

Perhaps they'd still get to see Daenerys after all.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter, I just want to let you guys know that from now on the timeline and time frame is gonna be different from canon.

When Lord Baelish left Sansa in the hands of the Boltons, he knew what he was doing. He knew who he was giving her too and what he would do to her. Ramsay was even more cruel and vicious than Joffrey ever hoped to be. If Sansa thought that boy was terrible, then she had no idea what was in store for her with Ramsay. However, he had to secure the North, he wanted the North. With Anari gone, he had to change his plan a little.

While Anari was a smart girl, he knew she may be a problem later on. Anari was loyal to her sister, she was loyal to her family. Anari would have done anything for her sister, and if anyone endangered Sansa, they would feel Anari's wrath. And from what he had seen and heard, no one wanted that. Time and time again it had been proven, the young woman having not kept that a secret. 

If she found out what Ramsay liked to do or wanted to do to Sansa, no doubt she would do something to stop it. Even if Sansa was the one to marry him, Lord Baelish was sure that Anari would figure out a way to protect Sansa from him. Not only was she fierce and protective, Anari also proved that she could play the game better than she let on. Considering she had been able to fool him on some occasions. But still, he grew to love her at least a little, he wanted her because she was similar to him.

But she was lost now, he had rode past where they were attacked, but he didn't see her. Though, he did see what looked to be drag marks and a pile of burned sticks. Truth be told, the scene looked a little odd, considering none of the bodies were there, neither were the weapons they had dropped.

Lord Baelish didn't know what to make of it, though he dismissed the thought quickly as he rode. He figured that her body had been taken away by whatever animals lived in the forest. So, he rode on with his guards to King's Landing. When he got there, Lord Baelish could see just how much the city had changed.

Men in robes held weapons and had the symbol of the Seven carved into their forehead. The people were obviously terrified as he walked, and Lord Baelish couldn't help but feel comforted that he had his guards around him. As he neared the Keep, Lord Baelish had a run in with Brother Lancel.

"Lord Baelish." He said, which gained his attention.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at who exactly he was speaking too. "Lancel Lannister."

"Brother Lancel," he corrected. "We abandon our family names."

"Quite a family to abandon." Lord Baelish replied.

"The city has changed since you were here last," Lancel said, ignoring his words. "We flooded the gutters with wine, smashed the false idols, and set the godless on the run."

"Well done." Lord Baelish replied, not the least bit impressed with their barbarism. Why Cersei thought it was a good idea to arm them, he didn't know. There was a reason as to why Tywin had them outlawed. "I'm here on urgent business for the Queen Mother, should I send word that I'll be delayed?" He asked.

Lancel paused for a moment, but once he gained his nerve, he walked closer to Lord Baelish. "Step carefully, Lord Baelish," he warned. "You'll find there's little tolerance for flesh peddlers in the new King's Landing."

"We both peddle fantasies, Brother Lancel." He smirked. "Mine just happen to be entertaining." Without another word, Lord Baelish and his guards left him to walk into the Keep.

Once he was inside, Lord Baelish was lead to where Cersei was. She seemed to change rooms to be in the Hand of the King's chambers and study. Lord Baelish left his guards outside the study as he and the Queen spoke.

They spoke about the Tyrells and about the Faith Millitant being armed and patrolling the city. After Cersei was done speaking, she was ready to dismiss him. Though, before she did, she questioned his loyalty. "If war comes to Westeros, will the Knights of the Vale fight for their king?"

"Young Lord Robin heeds my advice, and I have always counseled loyalty to the throne." Lord Baelish replied. Though, he was only loyal to the throne if it benefitted him. With all the things happening in the city, Lord Baelish was not loyal to the Lannisters.

They had nothing he wanted. Well, they did, but they would never give him what he really wanted. So, he was supporting their enemies. Whether it was Stannis or Roose. Whoever came out on top of the Northern fight, he would support.

"Good," Cersei smirked as she looked at the papers in front of her. "If there's nothing else."

"There is another matter, Your Grace." He said after a beat of silence.

Cersei put down her papers to look at him, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't help a ghost of a smirk to stretched across his lips.

"Something urgent I couldn't trust the words to a raven." He continued. "You once charged me with finding Arya Stark, to my shame I failed you. But I have found Sansa Stark, alive and well and home again, living in Winterfell."

"That's not possible." Cersei said in surprise, masked with anger. "What of Anari? The little whore who thought she was so clever and strong." She hated the young woman, she saw her as a threat. Not only that, but the bitch killed her son. Cersei would reward whoever brought her back to King's Landing very handsomely.

"Anari Stark died." Lord Baelish stated. "My sources tell me that she died on the road to Winterfell to protect her sister." Cersei hummed slightly, satisfied that at least one of the last remaining Starks was dead. Knowing that the wretched bitch was dead made Cersei feel relieved.

It meant that Anari Stark was not her usurper. Anari was not the one the witch told her about, she was just another foolish little girl who thought she was strong enough to be in the Great Game. But Anari wasn't strong, she wasn't smart. If she was, she would still be alive.

"I wish I could have seen that, been there to see her die." She smiled faintly. "But I wish I could see her head mounted on a pike, next to her father's."

While he was not a good man by any means, Lord Baelish thought that even that was extreme. To be there to watch her dying was enough, and he didn't want that. At least not yet and in such a painful way. She had been through enough torture, and if she became a problem with him later, he would kill her in a quick way.

Instead of dwelling on the topic of her death, Lord Baelish moved on. "My sources tell me Roose Bolton plans to marry Sansa to his son Ramsay, a bastard recently legitimized by King Tommen."

"Roose Bolton is Warden of the North by the grace of my father." Cersei hissed.

"Indeed, his reward for stabbing his own king in the heart." Lord Baelish replied.

"We were fools to trust a turn cloak." Cersei scoffed.

"Marrying his son to the last of the Starks gives him more legitimacy in the North than an alliance with a hated southern house." Lord Baelish pointed out, watching as his words only seemed to anger Cersei further.

"I will skin him and his bastard like that wretch on their bloody sigil." Cersei fumed.

"I would counsel patience, Your Grace." Lord Baelish said.

"Patience?" Cersei asked. "Sansa helped murder my son, Roose Bolton is a traitor."

"Stannis Baratheon is also a traitor, marching with his army on Winterfell." Lord Baelish replied. "Let Stannis and Roose battle, let the enemies of the throne slaughter each other. And when they're done, seize Winterfell from whichever thief survives." Lord Baelish smirked. "Winterfell is miles away from here, the weather has already begun to turn, that is why it is critical to strike soon while the victor still licks his wounds." He continued. "Surely you Uncle Kevan could must a force."

"My Uncle Kevan has all the courage of a kitchen mouse." Cersei dismissed.

"Ser Jaime, then." Lord Baelish suggested.

"Jaime's away on a sensitive diplomatic mission." Cersei replied. "I have no idea when he'll be back."

"Perhaps I can help." Lord Baelish said. "The Knights of the Vale are some of the best fighters in Westeros, trained to battle in the ice and the snow."

"Forgive me, Lord Baelish, you have a reputation as a moneylender and a brothel keeper, not a military man." Cersei replied.

"You wouldn't risk a single Lannister soldier or a single coin from the royal treasury." Lord Baelish assured. "What do you have to lose? A brothel keeper?"

"And if you succeed?" Cersei asked.

"Name me Warden of the North." Lord Baelish replied.

"I'll speak to the king this evening, have him issue a royal decree." Cersei replied, nodding her head slightly.

"I'll not rest until the lion flies over Winterfell."

"And I'll know you're a man of your word when I see Sansa Stark's head on a spike." Cersei replied, which caused Lord Baelish to pause for a moment before he nodded with a smirk.

"As I said, I live to serve." After meeting with Cersei, Lord Baelish had another meeting. He slipped one of his spies, there weren't as many as there were now that the Faith Millitant is armed and patrolling the streets, a note. It was to inform who he was meeting of where exactly they'd be speaking.

However, when he arrived at his old brothel, Lord Baelish couldn't help but feel a thrum of very faint sadness. He had worked hard to set this establishment up to what it was. It had been one of his major projects to also get him into a higher standing. While he had a proper title now, Lord Baelish was a little disappointed to see the place in such a state.

When he was done exploring the ruined building, he walked to the main room. There, he saw someone standing there. Sorry about the locale." Lord Baelish said as he walked further into the room.

"No you're not." Olenna replied as she turned around. The Queen of Thorns, still as prickly as ever. The two traded words for a moment, though it seemed nothing he said did anything to gain her favor.

"I promise you," he tried, only to be interrupted.

"I promise you, Lord Baelish, that our fates are joined." Olenna cut him off. She was in no mood for his games, she simply wanted to get straight to the point. "Together we murdered a king. If my house should fall, I will have nothing to hide. And if I should meet with some accident here at your broken little flesh market, they'll never even find what's left of you." She threatened. "So...  
do you deny a part in all this?"

"Cersei summoned me to King's Landing." He said after a moment. He didn't appreciate the threat, but he knew better than to add onto to it. That was not the point as to why he was there. "I dared not refuse her."

"And what did she want?"

"A piece of information she knew that I had." Lord Baelish replied. "Neither silence nor lies were an option. But I have other information of which she is unaware."

For a moment, Olenna thought as to what that could mean. What information did he have? She knew that it was of import if he was telling Cersei about it. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind thought that perhaps it had something to do with those girls. The Stark girls, they had been through enough. Olenna wanted to protect them, but she couldn't, not really.

"And as you say, our interests are aligned." Lord Baelish continued. "I have a gift for you."

"What kind of gift?" Olenna asked, regarding him carefully. What could he have that she may want?

"The same kind I gave Cersei." Lord Baelish smirked slightly. "A handsome young man." He still very much needed her on his side. With Highgarden, the Eyrie, and now the North at his back, Lord Baelish knew his plan would come to fruition. He just needed to be patient and wait.

He'd get what he wanted.

~

The days flew by fast, and before Anari knew it, Mykal was beginning to grow hair. It was hard to determine a definite hair color, as it looked light brown at the moment. He still needed the milk she provided, and she still needed to hunt for her own food. Anari was going to wait until he was able to eat regular food before venturing too far away from the cave.

Luckily, he seemed to be a quick learner, even in his young age, as he didn't always cry when she had to leave. When he was only a few days old, he cried whenever she so much as left him alone for a mere second. It warmed her heart to know he wanted her around, but Anari knew she had to teach him that she had to go for a reason.

So, know he only whimpered slightly in protest, but remained quiet as she left for a hunt. Anari's diet mostly consisted of the winter berries and fruits, nuts, and the few squirrels and rabbits she managed to find. Before she ate, Anari remembered hearing that it was good to give babies time on their stomachs so that they can maybe start crawling.

So, that was what she did every day. Of course, she kept a close on on Mykal, her protective nature on overdrive. With the thought of Mykal being able to not only crawl, but to start walking, Anari thought it might be a good idea to create a door or blockade of some sort to ensure both of their safety. It was a tedious life, but it was a life Anari wouldn't change for the world.

Months seemed to pass, and soon, Mykal was crawling around the cave. His hair was slightly auburn, and his eyes were a greyish blue color. Mykal was a beautiful mix of both Anari and Tyrion. She wondered if he would inherit Tyrion's height or Anari's. Either way, she would love him no matter what.

But he was still too young for her to tell for sure. Anari wasn't sure when she could expect him to start talking, so she usually just sang little songs she remembered her mother doing to her siblings. Again, as she sang the little songs her mother used to sing to her and her siblings, Anari felt as if Catelyn was there with her.

It was a comfort, even if it might just be her imagination. Even so, Anari would hold Mykal during the night, singing to him to lull him to sleep. "I see the moon, the moon sees me. Shining through the leaves of the old oak tree. Let the light that shines on me, shine on the one I love." Unable to help it, Anari felt a few tears roll down her face.

She wished she had her mother there to help her. To give her guidance and to just be there to see her grandchild. Once she was sure that Mykal was asleep, Anari gently set him down in his crib. Pulling a coat over him to keep him warm. Sparing him one last glance, Anari stood up and put on one of the coats herself.

Because he was starting to crawl around, she thought the idea of a blockade would be very helpful. So, she secured Valkyrie and the knives to her belt and walked into the winter night to gather the supplies she needed. She broke off branches and cut off portions of bushes to give it structure. Placing the branches and twigs next to the mouth of the cave, Anari began to do her best to construct something sturdy.

Something that would hide them and keep Mykal in the cave when she went to hunt. It took a long time for her to complete it, so long that Anari noticed that the fire inside was beginning to die down a little. Placing the blockade in front of the mouth of the cave, Anari backed up to see if she could still see the flickering flames of the fire inside.

Anari smirked when she didn't, or if she did, it was hard to see anyway. Satisfied that it worked, Anari moved it out of the way and entered the cave once more. She was tired, and felt so drained, though. There wasn't much she could offer her son, but she would do her best to ensure that he was happy.

To be the mother he deserved.

~

Another few months passed, maybe even a year, she didn't know. But during that time, Anari heard Mykal say his first word. She nearly cried when it happened, repeating the word for him so that he would say it again. She giggled softly along with him as he repeated 'wolf, wolf, wolf' over and over again. From that moment on, she taught him more words. Like the simple words like mom and dad. She'd work on getting him to say 'father' and 'mother' when he got older.

Hearing his little voice as he spoke gave Anari hope that she was doing something right. Anari was going to do her best to ensure that he was smart, she didn't have a maester to help teach him, no her father to help as well. It was up to her to ensure he got the best education he could, even with her limited resources.

She owed to not just him, but to herself and to Tyrion. Both of them had difficult lives, while Anari had the comfort of genuine love and care in her family, Tyrion did not. Both were nobles, high born with titles. She needed to teach him what she could, she wanted him to be smart. Every day, Anari taught Mykal new words.

She helped him say them and told him what they meant. When she brought back food, she'd have him tell her what they were and what ways they could be eaten. Fruits can be made into jams, pies, and drinks. Meat can be made and cooked various ways, nuts as well. When she sang songs for him or recited poems, Anari tried to see if he would say them back.

She taught him the words, to ensure the teachings of her mother would continue on. As time went on, Anari started telling him about various different Houses, teaching them the words and sigils. She told him all about the Stark House, half of which he was a part of. Anari told him about the Tullys, her mother's House.

And, Anari told Mykal about House Lannister. She said in simple terms that most people in that House were not the nicest of people. But there were a few there that had shown her kindness. Anari didn't tell him much about the Lannister family, but she told him a little about Jaime. She didn't know him long, and she wasn't his friend for very long.

In truth, Jaime was Anari's enemy longer than he's been a friend. While he seemed like a good man, he made questionable choices, he was too close to Cersei and let her corrupt his mind. Though, Anari didn't relay that to her son. She simply told him that Jaime was in a difficult position of choosing between what was right and his family.

"If you believe you're right, then you fight for that belief." She told him. "But, be willing to listen to what others have to say. Have an open mind, but be firm when you need to be." She looked at him as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Always be strong, even when you don't think you can." She whispered.

~

Shortly after beginning to speak, Mykal began to walk. Well, he began to stumble around the cave. Anari used the lining of the coats to make him clothes, knowing he'd need them as time went on. She was still in her dirty dress from the day she and Sansa were ambushed by the bandits. She wished she could find other clothes, but she didn't want to risk getting caught out of her cave without anyone to defend Mykal.

So, she stayed close to him for a while, using the food she kept in case this happened. During this time, she told him more stories of her life, of what she had gone through. She left out a few details, of course, as she didn't want Mykal to hear all the grizzly details just yet. He was still young, and Anari wanted him to stay that way for as long as he could.

Though, when he got older, Anari would ensure he was strong too. She made sure he knew the truth, Anari always wanted him to know the truth. She wanted Mykal to know that the world was a dangerous place, but that Anari would protect him with everything she had. 

Another few months passed, again it may even have been years, and Mykal could say a few sentences and could hold limited conversation with her. Anari taught him more words and what they meant, smiling at how fast he was able to learn. Anari was also now able to tell that Mykal was going to take after her a little when it came to height, as he was already almost as tall as his father.

Anari frequently told Mykal about Tyrion, and about how kind and brave he was. Sometimes, Mykal would ask where he was, and Anari would sadly tell him that she didn't know. Anari had no idea where any of the people she once knew were. She wasn't sure if Sansa was still at Winterfell, or if Lord Baelish had kept his promise.

She honestly wouldn't put it past him to have been lying to her when he made it. Though, she did appreciate the fact that he made it in the first place. Anari wished she knew if Sansa was alright, wished she could have been there for her wedding. She was sure Sansa looked beautiful in her dress.

Anari knew very little about Ramsay Bolton, once known as Ramsay Snow. She knew that he had a less than favorable reputation, but that he followed what Roose told him. If the Boltons truly needed Sansa for her name, then hopefully they wouldn't hurt her. Hopefully, Lord Baelish wouldn't let them hurt her.

One night, Anari had tried to teach Mykal how to read. She used a stick to write in the dirt a few words for him to say. She wanted him to be smart, or as smart as he could be with her limited resources. As Mykal got older, Anari wrote out a few poems and songs she could remember, having him say them.

She wrote bits of stories she could remember her mother telling her, or reading on her own. It was a little difficult for him at first, especially since it was a little hard to see the letters to begin with on the dirt. But, they managed, and he was pretty good at it. Soon, he was about a few years old, at least, that was what Anari thought, considering he grew so fast. Now, she felt more comfortable leaving him alone while she ventured further into the woods. As she did, a thought came to her mind. It was a silly idea, but Anari didn't think it would hurt to try.

During one of her hunts, Anari let out a little whistled tune that she hadn't done in a while. It was the same whistle she would do to get Shadow to come to her. It was a stupid idea, a silly, childish hope, but Anari was curious to see if her direwolf was somewhere nearby. She did the whistle few times everyday, hoping that maybe she'd get a reply.

Anari remembered that Shadow would let out a little howl to let her know that she was coming. Several days into doing it, and Anari decided to venture a little further into the forest. She told Mykal to stay in the cave, to not leave for any reason. He pouted, of course, but Anari kissed his nose until he smiled.

"Safe, momma." He said quietly.

"Always," she replied, kissing his head. As she walked, Anari made sure to make marks onto the trees so that she would always find her way back. Once more, she let out the whistled tune, hoping to hear the howl from Shadow. Anari paused, though, when she found more winter berries and fruit that still grew in the winter time.

She even found more nuts. Once she collected a good amount of them, Anari continued on, making more marks in the trees as she did. Anari let out the whistle again, an easy three note sound. As she walked further, though, Anari was able to see a figure in the distance.

Though, it didn't look like a wolf or animal. It looked like a man, she couldn't see what he was wearing, and Anari dared not tempt fate and move closer. Instead, she decided she had traveled far enough that day and turned to go back. Though, Anari kept an eye out for more people, weary now that she saw him.

Following the marks she had made, Anari turned when she heard a twig snap and the rustle of bushes to her right. Anari paused for a moment, looking in that direction. Again, she saw what looked to be a man. Feeling her heart beginning to hammer, Anari quickly turned and continued on her way to the cave.

She had to get away, had to hide. Anari didn't know who those men were, and she didn't really want to find out. As she moved quickly, Anari was aware she was being followed. Not wanting to lead these people to Mykal, Anari decided she was going to fight instead.

Whoever they were, they were not going to find her son. His life came before her own right now, so Anari moved a few paces ahead of whoever was following her and turned back around, unsheathing Valkyrie with ease. As the footsteps of the people following her grew closer, Anari's lips parted in horror.

Those weren't men, or... they were men, but they aren't men any longer. Anari was faced with two of the bandits she had killed the day of the attack. What really scared her, was that the knight who she had knelt next to was with them as well. All of them had completely blue eyes, their wounds were open and looked to be festering.

No, they weren't alive, they couldn't be. She killed the two wildlings herself, and she had seen the dead knight. How was she supposed to fight them? Anari wasn't given much time to think about that, because the three of them attacked her. She caught the axe that gave her the scar on her back on Valkyrie.

She shoved it away and quickly spun around to dodge another attack from one of the others. Anari kept calm despite her fear and confusion. She didn't understand, they were supposed to be dead, why were they moving and fighting her? It didn't make sense. At one point, Anari disarmed the one with the axes and ran him through with her sword yet again, hoping to put him down for good.

However, it was like he didn't even feel what she did to him, didn't react. Didn't die. Anari pulled Valkyrie out and backed away with wide eyes. She was close to the cave, she was close to Mykal. If they got past her and found him... The mere thought drove Anari into a frenzy. She needed to protect her son, her child.

No harm would come to him if she could help it. She promised him so. Pushing past her fear and apprehension, Anari went for it. She killed these men once, she could do it again. Anari grunted as she swung her sword with all her might, half removing the head of the man in front of her. Though, what restored her terror, was the fact that he kept coming.

Anari swung again and this time removed his head entirely. Though, that seemed to make it worse, as he still didn't react. It didn't help that she was being surrounded by the three of them. Anari, in a desperate attempt to stay alive and fight back, swung her sword again, only, this time, the knight grabbed her sword by the blade.

Not once reacting to it, the man ripped Valkyrie away from her. Anari let out a scream as it did so. She unsheathed her daggers and used those to fight. Though, none of the blows she landed seemed to do anything. Knowing she wouldn't stand a chance of fighting them in a group, Anari moved around them to gain some distance.

However, as she ran, one of them ran faster and grabbed her cloak. Anari screamed again as she was thrown to the ground. In her terror, Anari swung her knives, trying to get them away from her. What didn't help was the little voice that sounded a little ways away. "Momma?" Mykal asked. "Momma, where you?"

"Stay at the cave!" Anari shouted, swallowing her terror for a moment as she did her best to fight the three things away from her. These were not men, men could die. These were something else, and they scared her. "Stay out of sight and don't come out!" She ordered, hoping he'd listen. The knight batted away her knives, and raised his own sword to kill her.

Defenseless, Anari watched with wide and terrified eyes. As she prepared herself for the blow, she closed her eyes. As she did so, however, no pain came, no strike was made. Opening her eyes, Anari watched in shock as a large direwolf had taken the knight down and was shredding it to pieces. As the other two things went to attack the wolf, other wolves, regular sized wolves, attacked them as well.

It was a whole pack of them, and they made quick work of the things, tearing them to pieces. Once they were done, the direwolf turned to Anari, baring it's teeth with a low snarl. However, Anari recognized the wolf before her as she looked into it's eyes. This wasn't just some wild direwolf, this was Shadow. 

Her old friend. 

Despite her shock, Anari's lips twitching in a disbelieving smile, hope rising in her chest as she held out a hand to her. "Ahie." It was the command she used to give Shadow in order to get the wolf to come over to her. 

The direwolf hesitated, but Anari simply gave the command again, and watched with a wide grin as the wolf made it's way over. As it did, Anari was able to see that it truly was Shadow. It had the same colorings and the same eyes. Anari waited for Shadow to smell her hand, hoping that she would recognize her.

It seemed that Shadow was able to see that it was indeed her old master, as Anari was able to stand and walk closer to hug the beast tightly. When Anari let her wolf go, Shadow blinked once at her before raising her head and letting out a loud and long howl. Anari stood in confusion until she heard multiple howls reply. the other three wolves that were with her waited as the rest of the pack showed up.

These were regular wolves, so it was no surprise that they followed the much larger direwolf. In total, Anari counted 13 of them, which was impressive and like nothing Anari had ever seen before. "I see you've made some friends." Anari smiled. "I too, have changed quite a bit." She looked at Shadow and smiled wider. "Come with me, and I will show you. Ahie." 

Anari went over to where her knives had fallen, picking them up and putting them away. Anari then moved to where Valkyrie had fallen and picked up her sword, sheathing it as well. Shadow watched her every move, which caused Anari to smile as she gestured for the wolves to follow. Things were going to be different now, much different.

Though, Anari had faith that things would change for the better. With the wolves, if they stayed, Anari and Mykal would be better fed. Anari wouldn't feel as anxious leaving Mykal behind when she went on a hunt because wolves would be there to keep him safe. Anari just hoped that Shadow would accept her son.

Direwolves would never hurt a Stark, there was just something in her blood that protected her from the beasts. But Mykal was half Lannister, so Anari could only hope that Shadow accepted him. Already, it was a comfort to have the wolf by her side once more. Much like Anari, Shadow had grown bigger and seemed healthier than ever, which was good.

Anari felt guilty for letting Shadow go, but she knew that Cersei would have found a reason or a way to have her killed. Though, she supposed, it was probably a good thing that Anari enlisted the help of Lord Varys to send her away. Had she not, Anari would most likely be dead. Anari smirked a little as she walked towards the cave.

 _Not today_.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This is an early celebratory chapter. Lone Wolf has gotten 14 thousand reads on Wattpad!!! That's insane, thank you guys so much.

When Lord Baelish left her, Sansa felt alone. She didn't know anyone there anymore, all the people she once knew and trusted were either gone or dead. Sansa's home no longer felt like her home, it felt tainted. Traitors and murderers lived here now, and Sansa felt revolted simply by being among them.

However, there was nothing she could do about it. She had no choice but to marry Ramsay, a man she knew very little about. Just by the way he looked at her and the way his eyes glinted was enough to unnerve her. Sansa didn't like him, and she was certain Anari wouldn't either. Sansa wished she had her sister there, someone genuine and honest for her to confide in.

Sansa had taken her family for granted, that much she knew. She had spent much of her time dreaming of leaving Winterfell and marrying a handsome Lord or knight, but her biggest dream was to marry a prince. Until she was shown that Princes and Lords and knight were nothing like how she thought they were. All of them were only interested in what benefited them.

People would lie, plot, and murder for what they wanted. Her father tried to protect her, and he was dead. Her brother and mother went to war to get to her, and they were betrayed and killed. Bran and Rickon were innocent and Theon betrayed and killed them. Arya had somehow escaped, but there was no way of knowing if she was alright or even alive.

Anari... Anari was all she had. Her last protector and the only one who had fought for her every step of the way. When Sansa was younger, she was jealous of her older sister. Anari was beautiful and strong and always seemed to gain favor of everyone she had ever met. Men wanted her and women wanted to be her or know her. But Anari never flaunted herself, never thought of herself as better than anyone.

She had a kind heart and an ever present smile. A smile, Sansa learned, she hid behind often. Anari harbored many secrets and a lot of pain before the day she lost her life. Sansa would always remember what her sister did for her, always. If it wasn't for Anari, Sansa would probably never have survived the Lannisters. She would never see Winterfell again.

Though, Anari couldn't save her anymore. Sansa would have to face the world on her own now. She was going to be strong, though, Sansa was going to be a wolf. Sansa was too scared to take on the Lions, but she was going to do her best to stand against the Flayed Man. Sansa sat in her chambers, alone, as she thought.

Sansa knew she would never measure up against her sister. She would never fill the shadow Anari had unintentionally left. But, Sansa didn't really want to fill it, she just wanted to follow in her footsteps. If Tywin didn't scare Anari, then Roose shouldn't scare Sansa. No matter if he was the one who killed Robb, Anari would still be strong.

She'd be polite and civil, yet she'd be smart and through charm and little bouts of kindness, she'd learn more about her enemy. Sansa knew she would have to either do the same or something similar. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Standing, Sansa walked to the door and opened it.

An older woman walked in with a small smile. "I beg pardon, my lady." The woman said. "I've come to refill the wash basin."

"Oh," Sansa said. "I don't need-"

"You still have friends in the North." The woman interrupted, the smile gone and her face serious as she closed the door to prevent others from hearing. "If you're ever in trouble, light a candle in the highest window of the broken tower."

Sansa's eyes widened as she took in the information. Perhaps she wasn't alone, perhaps she still had allies she could rely on. Even though she felt a flicker of hope, Sansa knew better than to put her full faith in it. She'd remember this, of course, but Sansa knew better than to wholeheartedly go into it.

Sansa's hopes had been dashed too many times, had been broken too often. Even with Anari's help, Sansa simply knew better. "But who-"

"You're not alone." The woman stated. She smiled at Sansa, able to see both Catelyn and Ned staring back at her. Without another word, the woman left the room, leaving Sansa with her thoughts once more.

Unable to help her curiosity, Sansa left her chambers and walked to the tower to look at it. It was the same tower Bran fell from when the Lannisters came to Winterfell. Looking at it, Sansa came to realize that Bran knew what he was doing, he wouldn't have fallen on his own.

He was pushed, she realized. Which was why a cut throat came after his fall to finish the job. If she lit a candle, help would come to her, someone would save her and take her somewhere better. However, Sansa didn't know where she would go.

Winterfell was her home, but it didn't feel like it. Also, Sansa would feel terrible for leaving. Anari lost her life to get her there, she died to get her home. Sansa couldn't just throw that away. Her thoughts were interrupted by the kennel master's daughter.

They spoke of her dress and of her mother. Wearing her dresses would give her something to remember Catelyn by. While it was a nice thought, Sansa would much rather have her mother back than wear a silly dress. However, something that interested her was that Myranda led Sansa over to the kennels.

"There's something else to help you remember." Myranda smiled. "Down there at the end."

"What is it?" Sansa questioned, not trusting this woman. Sansa couldn't trust anyone, it was too risky. Too many people want her dead, simply because of her name and because she was accused of a crime she didn't commit.

"That would spoil the surprise." Myranda smiled. "Go ahead," she insisted when Sansa didn't move. "It's perfectly safe." Sansa steeled herself as she walked forward and into the kennels. "You won't believe it when you see it." Myranda called.

The hounds barked and growled loudly, which made Sansa nervous despite the fact that they were securely locked in their cages. However, losing her nerve for a brief moment, Sansa looked back at Myranda, but found the woman gone. Taking a deep breath, Sansa walked further into the kennel.

As she got to the last stall, Sansa frowned when she saw a person there, asleep in the hay. However, her frown turned into a thin line as the person moved and she was able to see their face. "Theon?" She questioned, her voice shaking.

However, it wasn't shaking out of pity or because she was relieved to see him, no, it was shaking because of the anger that began to rise within her. The hate the bubbled as she looked at him. Theon looked like the shell of his former self, he stunk horridly, and he looked very shabby.

"You shouldn't be here." Theon said as he looked at her. He was terrified that she found him, not having wanted her to see him at all. Sansa's lip trembled as she glared at him. Her eyes were in a cold stare, and Theon could see nothing but a flash of an angry Ned Stark in front of him.

He flinched back further into the corner, afraid and ashamed. Without a word, Sansa turned around and left the kennels.

~

Later that day, Sansa sat in a very awkward and tense dinner with the Boltons. Sansa desperately wished Anari was there to provide her comfort. Even with her presence, Sansa would have felt safe. After Ramsay had poured wine for Sansa and his mother, one of Walder Frey's daughters, he proposed a toast.

One Sansa did not drink too. "It must be difficult for you," Walda said, trying to make conversation with Sansa. "Being in a strange place."

"This isn't a strange place, this is my home." Sansa stated. "It's the people who are strange." Silence followed her statement for a tense moment as Walda's faint smile faded completely. _Too much, play the game more subtle_. She heard Anari's voice.

Anari knew when to be bold with it and when not to be. _Any man can be outmaneuvered_ , she heard Lord Baelish's voice next. She could do this, she just had to learn when to be firm and when to be more subtle. Dinner, was when she had to be subtle with it. When they had dinner with Cersei and her children, Anari took control of the room, making conversation with Tommen and Myrcella.

Perhaps she could do that with Walda. At least Walda seemed less intimidating than Roose or Ramsay. Like Anari did with Cersei, perhaps Sansa could take control of the room. However, before she could fix the situation, Ramsay spoke first.

"You're right." He said to her with an odd smile. "Very strange. More wine, please." He ordered. Following that order, Theon came out from the shadows with a pitcher of wine. Ramsay boasted about what he had done to Theon, how he broke him and renamed him Reek.

However, Sansa was not impressed, nor was she scared. Instead, she was impassive, yet she also questioned him without letting him know of her apprehension for doing so. "Why are you doing this?" She asked plainly.

"Because Reek has something to say to you," Ramsay replied after he paused to look at her. "Don't you Reek?" He asked. "An apology, apologize for murdering her two brothers." He ordered.

"I'm sorry." Theon said, not looking up as he did so.

"Look at her, Reek." Ramsay ordered, which he did. "An apology doesn't mean anything if you're not looking the person in the eye." _Many people can lie and pretend to be sincere while looking someone in the eye_ , Sansa thought.

"I'm sorry." Theon repeated.

"Sorry about what?" Ramsay prompted. Sansa glanced at Roose to see him giving Ramsay a scolding look while Walda looked uncomfortable. Honestly, Sansa didn't take the apology seriously, because a genuine apology, one that actually means something isn't forced out of a person.

A real apology is where a person actually means it and says it on their own accord. This wasn't Theon who was apologizing, Ramsay said so himself. "For killing your brothers." Theon forced out.

"There, over and done with." Ramsay smiled at Theon then at Sansa. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head as he grinned. "You know what, my lady?" He asked, turning to Sansa. "What with him having murdered your brothers and the rest of your family gone, Reek here is the nearest thing to living kin that you have left."

Sansa didn't need reminding that her family was gone. That she was the last surviving Stark now. Why people thought it was a good idea to bring up such a painful thing was a mystery to Sansa. She didn't need it, her wounds from Anari's recent death being much too fresh for her to truly come to terms with the fact that she was really alone.

"Reek," Ramsay addressed him. "You will give away the bride." Sansa's jaw clenched and her eyes hardened further at that. Sansa didn't want him to hand her away, if anyone had the privilege of doing so, it would have been Anari. Yet Anari wasn't there anymore. Sansa would rather walk alone than be led by him. "Someone has too." Ramsay said to the looks he got in return.

After Ramsay was finished with his antics, Roose spoke up. "Walda and I have some good news as well." He said. "We're going to have a baby." Ramsay paused in eating his food at this. Sansa was slightly startled at that as well. However, Sansa couldn't help but put the pieces together.

While Ramsay carried the last name Bolton now, he was a bastard before that. He still wasn't quite a true born Bolton like this child would be. This babe would be a threat to Ramsay's claim. Sansa hid a smirk at that thought. Good, inner turmoil for them could be used to her gain.

She just had to work it right. "I'm very happy for you." However, Ramsay did not look pleased at all, despite the smile on his face as he regarded his father and mother.

~

When it became time for her wedding, Sansa was nervous. It felt wrong to be married in her childhood home, without any of her family there to see it. Her father wasn't there to walk her to her husband, her mother wasn't there to offer advice, Arya wasn't there to cause trouble.

Anari wasn't there to keep her calm and try to ensure she smiled. None of her brothers were there to give her husband a hard time simply because they could and because they were protective of her. Instead, she had to be married off to traitors while another traitor to her family walked her to her husband.

When Anari got married to Tyrion, Sansa was there. Even though she didn't quite like Tyrion then, Sansa was still there to support her sister after she took her place in a bold move to save her. Now, Anari wasn't there to see her married, and that saddened Sansa.

When Theon showed up to take her to where she would be married in the Godswood, Sansa refused to take his hand, not caring if Theon would be punished for not holding it. Sansa didn't care about what happened to Theon, he deserved whatever happened to him.

The scene was idealic, it was beautiful with the snow and the lanterns that lead the way to the tree. When they reached the tree, Sansa looked at those in attendance. She saw Roose and Walda, of course, and Myranda who she blatantly told could not frighten her.

Though, Sansa noted those that were missing. Her family, her mother and father, her brothers, Arya... and Anari. However, Sansa stood tall anyway and proceeded with the ceremony. As was expected of her, Sansa wondered what Anari thought of when she was going to be married to Tyrion.

She wondered what it was that made her feel brave as she was forced to walk with Joffrey to stand next to Tyrion. How she wasn't embarrassed or seemed afraid when people snickered at them, or when Joffrey took Tyrion's stool which caused her to kneel.

How she had the courage to remain kneeling afterwards. Sansa took a deep breath as she called the strength Anari had that day to be with her as she stood next to Ramsay. _I can do this, I'm a Stark_.

 _I can be strong,_ Sansa thought to herself. _I can be brave, I can have courage. I can be a wolf._

~

Finally in Slaver's Bay to begin fighting in the lower pits, Tyrion and Jorah sat together as they waited for their turn. However, when Jorah heard that the Queen was there, he ran to get his sword and moved out into the pits before it was his turn. Hearing the commotion he was making, Tyrion pulled at his chains and began filing uselessly at them.

However, a large man with a large sword walked to him and stood there for a moment. Instead of hurting him, though, he was freed by him. With a quick thank you, Tyrion moved so he could watch as Jorah fought all of the men to get to Daenerys. He didn't want to miss seeing that. He also wanted to be free as soon as possible. He watched as Jorah won, not having killed a single one of the other men.

Jorah knew Daenerys didn't wand to see anyone getting killed needlessly, so he knew the way to get her attention would be to beat them, but not kill them. When the fighting was over, Jorah walked over and removed his helmet, Tyrion watched as Daenerys' expression changed from curious to cold.

"Get him out of my sight." She scowled.

"Khaleesi, please." Jorah pleaded. "I just need a moment of your time," he tried, but when the Unsullied came closer, he shouted. "I brought you a gift!"

Tyrion knew he needed to help this man. It was the right thing to do, besides, he was going to meet Daenerys anyway, so it may as well be now. Besides, the quicker he helps her get to Westeros, the quicker he can try to find Anari. "It's true," he said as he came forward. "He has." Tyrion stood next to Jorah.

"Who are you?" Daenerys asked.

"I am the gift." Tyrion smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace." He bowed slightly. "My name is Tyrion Lannister."

~

Anari lead the wolves to the cave, ordering Shadow to stay outside of it for now as she removed the blockade that kept her son safe. Once she did, Mykal ran out and into her arms. The little boy was terrified something and was happening to his mother, but he didn't want to leave because he was scared someone was going to hurt him too. 

"I'm alright, darling," Anari assured her son. "I'm not hurt."

"Was scared, momma." Mykal said softly. "Sounded like you was in trouble." Anari smiled at his choice of words.

"I was in trouble," she said honestly as she pulled away to look at him. Now that he was older, Anari could see that he was taking after Tyrion with his eyes. She felt as if she was looking back at Tyrion simply by looking into her son's eyes. "But I had some help from an old friend." She smiled. "Mykal, this is my friend Shadow. I raised her since she was a cub."

Mykal looked apprehensive as he stared at the large wolf. Shadow looked curiously back at him as well. The direwolf seemed to piece together that this young boy was very important to Anari. Walking forward slowly, Shadow stood in front of Mykal. After a tense moment, in which Anari worried greatly, ready to intervene if she needed too. However, she didn't have to worry long, as the larger wolf layed down in front of the boy, nuzzling him with her snout. Anari smiled in relief, knowing that the direwolf accepted him.

With Shadow's approval, the other wolves eased down. They surrounded Anari and Mykal and sniffed them out to get their scent and get familiar. As much as she wanted too, Anari didn't reach out to touch any of them, knowing that they didn't quite trust her yet. While Shadow was more willing to trust Anari, since she was her old master, the other wolves were purely wild.

Despite the pack's apprehension at first, Shadow and her wolves stayed with Anari and Mykal, the other's watching over the boy whenever Anari, Shadow, and two other wolves left to hunt for food. Anari felt better, knowing that the wolves would keep her son safe, so she felt more confident leaving him with them. Of course, with him being able to talk, he'd continuously have conversations with the wolves, knowing fully well that they could never talk back.

It was heartwarming to see her son playing. While she wanted to be a good mother, and give him the world, she was so very limited. The world was a cruel place, and right now was not the best time for someone to be brought into it, especially since it was winter. However, Anari always kept in mind her vow. Mykal was going to live a good life, she was going to make sure of it. And with the wolves helping, considering they've been bringing their hunts to the cave to share, she felt like that vow was much more achievable.

~

Mykal looked so much like Tyrion, but he had a large amount of Anari there too. He could speak fairly well now, and he had a decent amount of balance. Anari's concern now lied with the fact that Mykal didn't have shoes. He had crude socks to help keep his feet warm, but he was starting to insist that he helped her hunt now that he was older.

So, she told him that she was to go hunting today, but that he needed to stay where he was. To stay in the cave and with the wolves that guarded it. The wolves seemed to understand that Shadow was their pack leader, but that Shadow listened to Anari. The hunting party consisted of Anari, Shadow, and two other wolves. Meanwhile, the other ten stayed behind to watch over the cave and to keep Mykal entertained.

It seemed that the wolves liked Mykal enough to where they didn't mind staying with the boy and letting him pet them and run his fingers through their fur. It was endearing, really, to see these wild animals enjoy his company. Anari and Shadow went out to hunt, Shadow looking for food, and Anari hoping to find people. She was thinking of stealing some shoes if she had too. Or if she found an abandoned farm, they might have something.

The two went out further than usual, Anari being the one who insisted they kept moving. Shadow paused, her body low as she saw something in the distance. Anari crouched down as well, looking in the same direction the wolf was. She saw a house, there was smoke coming from the chimney, so she knew it was inhabited.

Her hand twitched on the hilt of her sword and she looked at Shadow. "Enhara." She ordered, wanting the wolf to stay while she moved forward. With the wolf's keen hearing, she knew that Shadow would be able to hear the signs of a struggle if things turned sour. Anari advanced and made her way over to the front door.

She looked in the windows and saw that there were two people inside. She bit her lip in brief hesitation before she walked over and knocked on the door. "Help," she said, her voice a little rough. The cold air had dried her throat a bit.

The door opened to reveal a man with a dagger in his hands. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He was tall with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was lean and looked to be pretty strong from what she could see. He was a young man, probably only a few years older than her. Anari didn't really know how old she was anymore, not having really a good track of the days.

She remembered what day it was when the attack happened, but she didn't know how much time had passed since then. It must have been quite some time, of course, considering Mykal could walk and talk. "Please, help," she said. "I've been lost in the woods for a while now. This is the first house I've come across in a long time."

"You don't look starving." The man observed.

"I have been fortunate in being able to find food," Anari replied. "Please, I have a son, he needs shoes." Anari said, letting her desperation seep into her voice. "Please." She said again when she saw him hesitate.

The man regarded her carefully for a moment, trying to see if this was some kind of trick. He noticed the sword and knives around her waist, which made him suspicious. However, the look in her eyes was sincere and hopeful. "Alright, c'mon." He gestured for her to come inside.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Anari sighed in relief. However, she still kept her guard up just in case. When she walked in, she saw that the man had a child of his own. A son, just like her.

"What is your name?" The man questioned. Anari hesitated, coming up with a name on the spot.

"Tyla, my name is Tyla." She said, her voice soft. "My son's name is Mykal, he's only about a few years old." Anari didn't want to give too much information away, not knowing if she could trust this man. She didn't know his situation, didn't know if he was desperate enough to where he'd consider turning her and Mykal over to Cersei for a reward.

Starvation and desperation were enough motives to do silly things. Unfortunate things. "I see," the man nodded. "I'm Idan, and this is my son Ethon."

The man himself didn't look as if he was starving, and neither did his son. Ethon didn't look much older than Mykal, which gave Anari hope that perhaps the man would be willing to spare a pair of the boy's old shoes. If he had any. "It is a pleasure to meet you both." Anari nodded.

"Where is your son?" Idan asked, noting the boy wasn't there with her.

"He's in the cave I've been living in," Anari replied after a moment. "I made sure he was well hidden and knew to stay put before I return."

"Oh," Idan replied. He was not expecting that. As he looked at her, Idan could see that she did look a little worse for wear, though she seemed to be carrying it well.  "You have the bearings of a noble woman, and the way you speak shows that as well." He noted. Anari regarded him carefully once more.

He spoke fairly well for a common man, though, she supposed, he may have had fairly decent upbringing. Perhaps not nearly the same level she had, but still. "I used to be a lady of the court in Winterfell." Anari nodded, a small lie. "When the Boltons attacked to take it from the Greyjoys, I fled." She said, doing her best to sound convincing. "I'm not a fighter, but I stole one of the swords to protect myself and my son." Anari was surprised how easy the lie came out, and she hoped that the man believed her.

"You were very fortunate to survive this long, then." Idan replied, after a moment. It was a sad story, though, to be in such a situation where she feared for herself and her son's life. Not only that, but to be run out of a place they felt safe to live in a cave. It sounded horrible. "Unfortunately, this winter has been very harsh and cruel."

"Indeed it has." Anari nodded in agreement. "Please, if you can spare them, my son needs shoes. When we fled we didn't have time to grab necessary things." Idan regarded her carefully for a moment before he nodded.

"You seem to have a lot of fortune, Tyla." He said. He moved to an area of the house and grabbed a pair of shoes. "Ethon outgrew these a while ago, so we have no need for them." He handed them to Anari and she let out a deep sigh.

"What do I owe you?" She asked. "I have a little money, I was able to grab that in time." She offered the silver she had taken from the knight. Anari had little use for it anyway, so she figured she'd give it to them. Considering he had a child himself, she felt like she should help them in exchange for their assistance as well.

"Please, don't trouble yourself," Idan smiled. "You've been through so much it sounds, so you need it more than we." Though, he appreciated the offer.

"Thank you, you are very kind." Anari smiled. No one but Sansa had been genuinely kind to her, and Anari appreciated it. She worried that whoever lived in the house wasn't going to be very kind.

"Kindness is a rare thing in these times," Idan replied with a smile of his own. Knowing her story, he felt bad that she had nothing, living in a cave with her son, something he couldn't imagine being able to do during such an already bitter winter. Idan would want someone to help him if he was in such a situation, he he thought of helping Tyla and her son. "Why don't you and your son spend the night with us? I'm sure you'd like a warm meal and a comfortable bed for the night."

Anari's eyes widened in response. It was a tempting offer, it truly was. To sleep on a bed instead of on the ground, to provide extra warmth to herself and her son. However, just because this man was kind to her now, didn't mean he wouldn't ask for something in return later. Anari had to be careful, had to be suspicious. She couldn't afford to make foolish mistakes, not now. "Oh, I couldn't impose," Anari said. "You've already helped me enough with the shoes. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Please," Idan said. "I insist, it's very cold out there and I'd hate to let you and your son brace it alone." Idan smiled. "Besides, it's been a while since we've come across anyone ourselves. At least, any decent people." Anari smiled, unsure if she should, but she knew that the wolves wouldn't be too far away. And she trusted herself to be able to fight back should this man turn on her.

The temptation of a warm bed and a safe place for her son was enough to convince her. "Alright," Anari nodded. "Let me get my son and our things and I will return."

"Would you like some help?" Idan offered. "I'd be happy to help you bring your things."

"No," Anari said quickly, not wanting to startle him with the wolves. However, she softened her voice quickly so as not to draw suspicion. "My son..." Anari trailed off. "He's not used to strange people, I think it'd be better if I do this on my own."

"I see," Idan said slowly, it was suspicious, the way she had quickly said no. However, he let it go, because he understood being protective of his son. Idan was very protective of Ethon, because he was all the boy had. "Very well, we will await your return."

"Thank you." Anari smiled again before she left the home. Anari shivered as she was once again subjected to the bitter cold. Making her way back to where she came from, seeing Shadow waiting patiently for her return. Anari smiled faintly at her obedient wolf, petting her head lovingly. "Ahie." She said, urging for the wolf to follow her. 

As Anari and Shadow walked, the other two wolves having gone back to the cave, she wasn't sure how she was going to get the wolves to stay away from the farm house. It was another reason she was so apprehensive of staying with Idan and his son. One silver lining, at least, they were far enough away for her to avoid introducing them to the man and his son.

They made it to the cave and Mykal let out a happy squeal at the sight of his mother. "Momma!" He cried happily. Anari smiled as she picked him up, placing a kiss on his soft, yet slightly dirty, cheek.

"Hello there," She grinned. "Have you been rolling on the ground with the wolves again?" She asked playfully, which got him to look down at his feet bashfully. Anari merely laughed in return. "I've found a nice place for us to stay for the night. It's warm and safe there." She said. "There's even a little boy around your age there, would you like to meet him?"

"Okay!" He agreed easily. "Wolf come too?"

"I'm afraid not," Anari said, shaking her head. "Wolves have to stay here."

"Why?" Mykal asked.

"Because some people are scared of them," Anari replied. "They think that wolves are bad, so they don't like them."

Unfortunately, Anari still had to watch her words, because Mykal wasn't old enough to understand some of them. She grabbed some of the coats and a bit of the food that they had, sure that they would probably return to the cave in the morning. So, Anari, Mykal, and the wolves all walked back to the farm house. Once Anari secured the blockade so that no one else found it, of course.

Before they got any closer, Anari turned to Shadow. "Enaha, I will be back tomorrow." She said. "Ben hesso." She made sure the wolf knew that she would be back in the morning. Anari was thankful that she had made up this language to give Shadow commands. And with Shadow being the alpha of the pack, she knew that the other wolves would listen as well.

To everyone else, Anari was speaking gibberish, but to Shadow it was commands and orders. Shadow remembered Anari, considering the two had a very strong bond even before Anari sent her away. She knew that her wolf would be a target if she didn't send the beast to away, and now she was thankful for it.

Anari walked back to the farm house, carrying Mykal in her arms as she had the pack over her shoulders. She knocked on the door and it opened. Idan still had the dagger in his hand, but he smiled when he saw her. "Ah, Tyla." He greeted. "I was worried you got caught in the storm." The snow had picked up again and the wind was very fierce, causing Mykal to snuggle closer to his mother and Anari to shiver.

"Just had to get our things is all." Anari smiled. Idan allowed them in and Anari sighed at the warmth of the house. Mykal looked around in fascination, his eyes wide and curious.

"This must be Mykal." Idan smiled as he saw the boy.

"Yes," Anari smiled back. "Mykal, can you say hi." She asked, looking at the boy in her arms.

"Hi," Mykal said shyly, causing Idan to smile wider.

"Hello Mykal." He greeted softly. "My name is Idan."

"I-Id... Iddie." Both Anari and Idan laughed at his attempt.

"Close enough," he accepted. "Ethon, say hello to Mykal."

The young boy, a little older than Mykal looked at the two shyly. "Hello." He said.

That night, Anari and Idan tended to their children, Anari insisting that she helped make dinner for the four of them, offering some of her own food as well. It wasn't much, just a simple rabbit and squirrel stew. Anari offered some of the berries, fruits, and nuts she and Mykal had been eating and Idan accepted them.

Fair trade, he thought. That night, they all had a full meal, having enough stew for more than one bowl each. Of course, Ethon and Mykal didn't need much, considering they were still small. But it was refreshing for both Idan and Anari to have full stomachs for at least one night. After dinner, they decided to put Ethon and Mykal to bed.

Then, the two sat by the fire for a while, just watching the flames. "You aren't from Winterfell, are you?" Idan asked quietly. Anari glanced at him, but she didn't see any anger or suspicion, it was just a genuine question.

"I am," Anari said. "That wasn't a lie."

"Then what was?"

"I'm not just a lady in the court." Anari replied, taking a deep breath. "I'm a Stark." She hesitated on telling this to a man she had just met. However, she somehow knew that he wouldn't do anything with this information.

"A Stark?" Idan questioned in surprise. Anari nodded with a sigh.

"Yes," she turned her gaze from the flames to look at him. "My name is Anari Stark, oldest daughter of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn."

Idan sat in silence for a moment as he understood what he was just told. He was a Northerner, of course he knew of the Starks, and his father told him that they would always be loyal to that family. They were good and just, so when Robb Stark mustered his banners and the entire North, Idan's father and his older brother had gone to fight with him.

They either died in battle or during the Red Wedding. Never, did Idan think he'd be in the presence of one of them. He had heard stories and whispers of what was happening to her and Sansa in King's Landing, though the last he heard was that she was accused of killing King Joffrey at his wedding and fleeing the scene.

"What happened to you?" He asked finally. 

Anari took another deep breath as she told him. "I was with my sister, Sansa, traveling back to Winterfell to make peace with the Boltons. We were attacked by bandits and I was left behind. I had been wounded very badly from the attack, and I didn't want to risk my sister staying out with me. So, I made her leave with the rest of the group to head to Winterfell." Anari looked back at the flames. "I gave birth to my son in a cave, and I've been staying there ever since. I have no idea where I am, really. I also have no idea if my sister is even safe."

Idan was quiet, unsure of what to really say. Although there was another question that was bothering him now that he knew who she was. "If you don't mind my asking, but who is Mykal's father?"

Anari hesitated on answering that one. "I can't say," Anari replied. "Don't mistake that for me not knowing who he is because I do. However, it's not safe to say his name. I mean you no offense, but I think you may regard me differently if I were to tell you." Anari didn't know if Idan liked the Lannisters, she supposed not, and she didn't want to risk her safety or Mykal's by saying she was married to one.

"I see," Idan replied. He wasn't sure how to take that, but he knew she meant no offense in keeping that information from him. "Do you know where he is, then?"

"No," Anari answered honestly. "Last I saw him was when I was still in King's Landing. I was held prisoner there when my brother rebelled against the crown. My sister and I were lucky to escape when we did. But my h-Mykal's father insisted that he stay in order to keep us safe. I don't know what happened to him after that."

"I am sorry," Idan said, noting the sad tone in Anari's voice.

"Don't be," Anari said, attempting a smile. "It is not your doing that has caused me so much trouble. Perhaps the gods just think I can handle these things." Anri shrugged. "The only thing that mattered to me was keeping those around me safe. Most of the time it was my sister, and then it became my husband. Now that I have lost both of them, I must protect my son." Anari glanced in the direction where Mykal lay sound asleep. "I made a vow to myself to give him a good life, and to make sure that he became a good man."

Idan nodded, knowing how she felt. He was in a similar situation, wanting everything for his own son, but being limited in giving it to him. As he looked at Anari, he felt a small wave of protectiveness surge through him. He didn't want her and Mykal to go back to that cave. It wouldn't be fair. With both of them able to provide for the children, she could earn her keep living with him.

Besides, she seemed like a kind enough woman, and like he told her, kindness was hard to come by this winter. "Stay with us," he said suddenly. Anari looked over at him with wide eyes. "Stay with Ethon and I, I wouldn't feel right sending you away in the morning. It's not who I am."

"I couldn't impose," Anari declined. "It is a kind offer, but Mykal and I have been doing just fine out there. You're hospitality has been very welcome, and very much appreciated, but I could not ask for more."

"Then don't ask." Idan said. "You and I can easily provide for them, and you both would have a roof over your head. You wouldn't have to worry about being cold, and you'll have more food and water."

Anari sighed, her shoulders slumping. She's longed for a place to stay, while she knew she had a place with the wolves that waited outside, Anari also knew that she and Mykal needed something like this. They needed something human. "Okay," she agreed after a moment. Idan smiled, happy that he could provide her and her son a place to stay. "But I'll have to tell my friends in the morning."

"Friends?" Idan questioned.

"Yes," Anari smiled. "For a while now, Mykal and I had been sharing our cave with a wolf pack."

"A wolf pack?" Idan asked in surprise. 

"Yes," Anari nodded. "My old direwolf is the leader, she recognized me and they've all been with me and Mykal ever since." Idan nodded, though he was apprehensive of having wolves around his son. However, if they were good enough to be around Mykal and Anari, a woman he didn't take for being foolish enough to put her son in harms way, then they should be okay being around Ethon. They were silent again for a while before Anari glanced at him. "What about you? Here you are asking questions to get to know me better. What is your story, Idan?"

Idan smiled faintly as he looked at the flames. That night, the two shared their stories, got to know one another better. Soon enough, though, Anari was feeling tired. Because he could spare it, Idan offered her a room for herself, as Mykal was asleep with Ethon, the boys having become fast friends.

With a tired smile, Anari accepted and nearly groaned as she layed on the bed. That night, for the first time in a while, Anari truly got a full night's rest.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

After revealing himself, Tyrion and Jorah were brought before Daenerys in the throne room of Mereen. This wasn't the way Tyrion had originally wanted, though what mattered was he was there at all. Jorah was the one who tried to talk with her first, though he was interrupted before he could speak. "Your Grace, I want to say-"

"You will not speak." Daenerys interrupted as she stared at him coldly. She was angered that he even dared to show up at all. And with an enemy no less. If he really was who he said he was. "How do I know you are who you say you are?" She questioned.

"If only I were otherwise." Tyrion said, attempting to joke. Though, he could see that there was no room for humor here.

"If you are Tyrion Lannister, why shouldn't I kill you to pay your family back for what it did to mine?" Tyrion nearly smirked, she sounded similar to Anari, not trusting him at first for what his family did to hers. Although it just furthered the notion that his family was probably the worst one in all of Westeros.

"You want revenge against the Lannisters?" Tyrion asked, already knowing that answer. "I killed my mother Joanna Lannister on the day I was born, I killed my father Tywin Lannister with a bolt to the heart. I am the greatest Lannister killer of our time."

"So I should welcome you into my service because you murdered members of your own family?" Daenerys asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Into your service?" Tyrion asked, raising an eyebrow of his own. "Your Grace, we have only just met." Soon enough, though, Tyrion had talked his way into living and to saving Jorah's life. He even had a private audience with the Queen to talk about what she was to do and what she wanted. While he still had his reservations and bit of skepticism, Tyrion was impressed that she actually sounded like a proper queen, not mad like her father or obsessed like Cersei.

"It's not impossible that Varys was right about you after all." Tyrion mused as he took a sip of wine. He would probably always have that sliver of skepticism of Varys' views on her, thinking she was nothing more than someone people over talked, another idol doomed to fall.

"Varys?" Daenerys asked, her brows furrowing. "King Robert's spymaster?"

"Yes," Tyrion answered. "He's the one who convinced me to come find you." Tyrion replied. "He was my travelling companion before Ser Jorah seized that role for himself." He added. It was quite interesting, really. Though, Tyrion spared the details of his journey there, as he spent most of it in a crate aboard a ship. Not very pleasant conditions, not fit for telling a queen.

"Jorah sent my secrets to Varys," Daenerys stated. "For years the Spider oversaw the campaign to find and kill me." She was curious as to why Varys seemed to want to bring Tyrion to meet her. Why now? It made her weary to trust Tyrion, though she didn't show it much as she regarded him carefully.

"He did what he had to do to survive." Tyrion defended the man who helped save his life. "He did a lot of other things as well, things he didn't have to do. I suspect he's the main reason you weren't slaughtered in your crib."

"But you trust him?" Daenerys asked, raising an eyebrow. Tyrion paused for a moment as he thought. Did he trust Varys? It seemed he and his brother were the only ones who seemed to care about him, even a little. Enough to where they wanted to help him escape. Not only that, but he gave him a renewed purpose, reminded him of what _he_ wanted.

"Yes, oddly." Tyrion replied at last, smirking slightly. "He may be the only person in the world I trust, except my brother... and my wife." He hesitated on including Anari. Not because he didn't trust her, on the contrary, Tyrion trusted Anari with his very life. However, he also didn't want to risk her safety should he reveal too much about her.

"Wife?" Daenerys asked in surprise. She hadn't expected him to be married, from the little Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah had told her, Daenerys hadn't pegged Tyrion as the marrying kind, more of the whoring and sleeping around kind of man. "You have a wife." She stated, to be certain she heard him correctly.

He found it slightly amusing, her reaction. If he were an outsider, he would probably be surprised as well. But, his marriage to Anari had actually made him a better man than he was before. She made him actually care for other people, allow one person in for a change. They needed each other, yet he didn't even know where she was and what she was doing. "Yes," Tyrion nodded. 

Though, he didn't want to go into the topic of Anari just yet, he wasn't ready for that. It was hard enough to just think about her, and the very real fact that he may never even get to see her again. It was hard to let her go to begin with, but to spend this time away from her? It felt like torture, really.

"Perhaps I'll tell you about her one day, her story is quite interesting." He smiled tightly, wishing she would change the subject. He took a sip of wine, glancing at Daenerys then back at the floor. It was clear to her that he didn't want to talk about his wife. She could respect that, they had only just met after all.

Though, she didn't know why he didn't seem to want to talk about her. Daenerys could see the affection in his eyes, yet the pain right behind it. Had something happened to his wife? Was that why he desperately wished to avoid speaking more about her? Despite her curiosities, Daenerys didn't question him further about his wife, instead, she focused on the other person he named.

"Your brother is the one who killed my father?" She questioned, having heard enough about the Kingslayer. Even though her father was mad and monstrous, that didn't mean she appreciated hearing how he was stabbed in the back, literally, and betrayed by his own Kingsguard.

"That's the one." Tyrion confirmed, not backing down from the cold gaze she leveled him with.

"Perhaps I will have you killed."

"Your queenly prerogative." Tyrion smirked again. "I had given up on life until Varys convinced me you might be worth living for, if you chop off my head?" He questioned. "Well, my final days were interesting." He left out the detail of how thoughts of Anari had also been a key factor in keeping him alive. He wanted to see her, even if only for a moment.

The girl had become so important to him, and their time a part seemed to only strengthen his feelings for her. No matter how many times he tried to think of other things, other reasons he was there in the first place, Tyrion always circled back to Anari. If Daenerys was able to sail to Westeros, win the fights and become queen, he was sure he'd be able to find Anari.

"I'm not going to kill you." Daenerys decided. No, she could use someone like him in her court. As he said, having him there would help her learn more about Westeros, and more specifically, more about King's Landing, the Red Keep. Even Casterly Rock and the people who currently had the crown.

Daenerys needed to know who would stand with her and who wouldn't. Who would be easier to convince and who opposed the Lannisters. It was a relief, to know he wasn't going to be killed, because at least it meant that he may be of actual use. However, he still had to know what she was planning on doing with him. "No?" Tyrion asked. "Banish me?" 

"No."

"So if I'm not going to be murdered and I'm not going to be banished..."

"You're going to advise me." Daenerys said. Tyrion's lips twitched in a faint smile as he raised his glass, bringing it to his lips. "While you can still speak in complete sentences." She said as she took away his wine. Everyone seemed to want to take away his wine, and it really annoyed him. Perhaps the only time he wasn't annoyed someone slowed or stopped his wine consumption was at his own wedding.

When Anari had asked him to slow his wine in take and actually enjoy a few public moments with her. Without something to hold, Tyrion clenched his hand for a moment before opening it again to give his hands something to do. "Advise you on what?" He asked.

"How to get what I want." Daenerys replied. "The Iron Throne."

"Perhaps this is where you belong, where you can do the most good." Tyrion said. While he wanted to sail back to Westeros, he also knew when to do what was best. Unfortunately, what happened to be what was best came as a personal cost to those who try to make it happen.

Should he not go back to Westeros, he'd never see Anari again. As much as he hated that thought, he was now in Essos to advise Daenerys. He took his job as Hand of the King seriously, despite the King he served and despite what everyone thought of him. Tyrion was determined to take his new role as Daenerys' advisor seriously as well.

Daenerys was standing now, slowly walking the room. "I fought so that no child born into Slaver's Bay would ever know what it meant to be bought or sold." She said. "I will continue that fight here and beyond." An admirable thing, really. "But this is not my home."

Tyrion could understand wanting to go home. But, currently, he didn't really have a home. He would be a dead man if he showed his face in King's Landing again, and no doubt there were people who wanted him dead. Perhaps, Tyrion's home wasn't a place anymore, it was a person.

_Was his home Anari?_

"When you get back to your home, who supports you?" He asked, brushing away his thoughts. Now was not the time to dwell on thoughts of her. He had a job to do, after all.

"The common people." Daenerys stated. Tyrion sighed in return, which caused her to frown.

"Let's be generous and assume that's going to happen." He said. "Here in Slaver's Bay, you had the support of the common people and only the common people. What was that like?" Tyrion asked, already knowing the answer. "Ruling without the rich? House Targaryen is gone." He stated.

While he didn't mean to be hurtful with his words, he knew it was best to tell her the truth. If she didn't know the reality of things, then she would be walking into this blind. Now being her advisor, Tyrion couldn't have that.

"Not a single person who shares your blood is alive to support you." He continued. "The Starks are gone as well." He added, though there was a note of sadness in his voice. One that Daenerys had caught, though decided to let go. "Our two terrible fathers saw to that." He added bitterly.

He'd never forgive his father or his family for what they did to them. The Starks wanted nothing to do with any of this. Ned only agreed to be Hand in order to help his friend. What happened, happened because his sister wanted to cover her tracks and hated her husband. Joffrey was a cruel and bitter boy who wanted his way all the time.

Cersei intimidated and wanted to manipulate Sansa to do what she wanted, though Anari was always there to stop her. His older sister didn't make it a secret that she hated Anari more than she hated Sansa. Though, that's not to say she didn't wish to see both girls dead and their head's on spikes.

His father took a strange interest in Anari. An interest that had made Tyrion extremely uncomfortable. He hadn't liked it when Tywin asked more about her, how closely he observed her when he had the chance to do so.

"The remaining members of House Lannister will never back you, not ever." Tyrion continued, once again brushing away his thoughts. "Stannis Baratheon won't back you, either. His entire claim to the throne rests on the illegitimacy of yours." It seemed that most of the people who held power would not support her. Though... "That leaves the Tyrells." He said. "Not impossible, not enough."

Daenerys took a moment to understand what she was told. Though, the more she thought of it, the more she realized what was the main problem. She narrowed her eyes as she walked over to him. "Lannister, Targaryen, Baratheon, Stark, Tyrell." She listed. "They're all just spokes on a wheel. This one's on top, then that one's on top. And on and on it spins, crushing those on the ground."

Tyrion realized where she was going with her thoughts, and he couldn't help but smirk. "It's a beautiful dream, stopping the wheel. You're not the first person who's ever dreamt it."

"I'm not going to stop the wheel." Daenerys replied confidently. "I'm going to break the wheel."

~

Anari and Idan lived together for a while, and for the most part, it was alright. After they got to know each other and had a few trial and errors on existing together, they came up with a working system. They raised Ethon and Mykal together, and they helped provide food for them all. Knowing that they were still a little low on a constant food source, Anari allowed Idan to meet her wolves.

She introduced him to Shadow first, because if he got approval from the alpha of the pack, then the others were most likely to follow suit. The direwolf seemed to take a liking to the man fairly quick, thankfully. Wolves were a good judge of character, much to many people's surprise. So, it was a relief to know that Shadow, her most trusted friend right now, didn't have a problem with him. 

After that, Anari allowed him to meet the other wolves. Once he was scented and approved, Idan felt that he should wait just a little longer before he let them around his son. It was an understandable apprehension, so Anari had no problem with that. However, Mykal was excited and happy to see the wolves again.

The wolves seemed to be happy to see him as well, as they coddled him a little, sniffing his head and nuzzling him. In the days that followed, Idan could see how well they did with Mykal, knowing that Anari trusted them with her son, it made him feel a little more comfortable to be around them.

So, he let Ethon meet them, though that was not to say Idan wasn't nervous when he brought his son outside. "Where we goin', pappa?" Ethon asked, glancing up at his father.

"We're just going over here," Idan replied. "Mykal and Anari have some friends they'd like you to meet." At that, Ethon perked up. Considering there weren't many children his age around, Ethon didn't have many friends. Neither did Mykal, which was probably why the two got along so well. 

Anari smiled when she saw the two and gestured for them to follow her to the little area the wolves had been staying. It wasn't as cold that day, much to their relief. No more snow fall, hadn't been for two days. However, Idan and Anari knew that winter was far from over. Much like with Mykal, they took well to Ethon. Of course, the boy was nervous to meet them, but once he realized they were kind of like dogs, he warmed up to them.

After the meeting, the wolves were very much welcome around the little farm. Which the beasts appreciated, considering they had liked being in the cave and being warm. Though, Shadow was the only wolf allowed to, on occasion, come into the house. Because Shadow obeyed Anari, and Anari alone, she was more trusted than the other, true wild, wolves.

Deciding it was only fair, Idan showed Anari that he had a horse, but he didn't use the brown mare very often because of the cold. While it was built for the cold weather, he didn't want to risk the poor beasts health. Though, Anari also told him that even if it was cold, the horse needed to be used. Even if it was just for a leg stretch. 

Idan himself didn't really know how to ride much, never really wanted to learn. So, Anari was the one who spent some time with the horse, taking care of it and ensuring it was warm. Idan told her that he had named it Sheila, after his wife, who he lost to sickness a few years back. Using an older saddle, Anari took Sheila out for a run across the field. Once Sheila had gotten used to having a rider and used to being out, she was quite a fast horse.

Anari had her at a full gallop when she returned to the barn. Idan grinned, once more impressed with the woman. "I can teach you, if you want." Anari offered. "I can already tell she's quite a gentle horse. Good for new riders." Considering he now had the time, considering he didn't really have to worry too much about keep food on the table, the wolves having sought to that, Idan didn't see why not.

It was a wonderful little life, Idan eventually saying that there was a town not too far away, and he asked if Anari would be willing to join him in going over there. Of course, Anari agreed, wanting to see more people. Though, before she went into town, Anari wanted a bath and clean herself properly.

Unfortunately, though, Anari was limited to the same thing she had been wearing this entire time. Though, that wasn't to say she hadn't been washing her dress and breeches. After her bath, Anari still had to dye her hair. Lord Baelish was correct when he said that the red was memorable.

"I suppose I have to call you Tyla again?" Idan asked the day they were going to go into town. Anari smiled slightly as she shrugged.

"If you want, or you could call me Lina, as that was the name I went by in the Eyrie." Idan hummed for a moment before he smirked.

"I think I like Tyla better." Anari grinned back.

"Better than Anari?" She questioned playfully. Idan chuckled lightly as he shrugged.

"No, Anari is good too." She smiled at him again as she turned to grab a pack to use to hold whatever they either traded with the merchants, or for what they bought while there. They left the children with the wolves, though, knowing that they'd be safe with them. 

Before they left, however, Anari insisted she still carry a weapon, just in case. While she still carried Valkyrie with her, Anari didn't want to draw any more attention to herself. Idan agreed, knowing that it'd make her feel more secure. So, Anari carried her two daggers under her cloak. Anari knew the blood stains from the day of the attack would never come out, so she merely cut that part of the cloak off.

It was shorter, but it still did it's job of at least keeping her shoulders warm. Though, that wasn't to say she wasn't going to wear a coat as well, considering she really didn't want to get sick. "Why do you carry a sword, anyway?" Idan asked as they leisurely moved to the town. They were using the mare to help them carry their bags, not intending to get much, but not wanting to carry them back.

"My brother had it made for me." Anari replied. "Before I left for King's Landing, he gave it to me as a parting gift." She smiled faintly as she thought of Jon. She hoped that he was okay, that he wasn't having too hard a time at Castle Black. She wished she could see him, and have things back to the way they were.

While Anari was moving forward with her life, she still often thought of her family. She always would, wishing for things to be a little different, where her family was whole again, yet she still had the chance to meet Tyrion and fall in love, and even have a son. But, Anari knew it didn't do well to dwell on dreams.

"I trained with him when we were younger, even though women were forbidden to learn, he taught me anyway," Anari smiled. "When I was in King's Landing, my father allowed me to continue my training, and I've trained a couple of times after that."

Idan smirked a little as they walked. "Are you any good?"

"Well, I'd certainly hope so." She laughed, something he joined her in. Soon enough, they made their way into town, not really having much to trade, but they were careful with what they bought or what interested them.

Luckily, Anari also knew how to make a few clothes, so she might be able to have something else to wear so she could wash the very dirty dress she had on currently. She could also make clothes for the children as well. So one of the things they bought was linen and cloth. They also bought a needle and a few spools of thread for Anari to work with.

When they were done, they decided to splurge on food from the inn. A definite plus side of the wolves, they brought everyone a fresh kill, and they of course shared it with them. The wolves seemed to understand that they needed to bring home a mini feast in order to keep everyone well fed.

Though, that wasn't to say that when Anari joined them on their hunts, she didn't gather a good amount of food herself. As well as using her crudely made bow and arrows to get the birds, squirrels, and rabbits she found, Anari also gathered more winter berries and whatever nuts she could find.

The two rationed their food well, of course leaving plenty for the wolves to have as well. Stew was the main thing they ate, as that was easier to spread out and keep them well fed for a long time.

When they returned home, Anari figured that maybe Idan should learn how to fight. Considering that times were a little rough, bandits were getting more bold, and soldiers had little care anymore. Anari thought that if they both knew how to fight, then they'd have a better chance of escaping and fighting back if something were to happen.

So far, nothing did, but Anari wasn't willing to risk it. So, they saved up money to buy a decent sword. Anari would show Idan how to care for his blade and to sharpen it. Her own sword needed to be sharpened as well, so it was perfect timing.

So, during the night, Anari taught him what to do with the blade. Idan had wielded a sword once, but that was it. It was when he was still a boy as well, so he hardly remembered the slight skill he had. By the fire, Anari and Idan sharpened their swords. "Why are we sharpening them if we're only going to be sparring?" He asked.

"If you can't spar with an edged blade, you have no right to have one in the first place." Anari replied, gently running the whetstone down the blade. "Don't worry, I won't hit you with the pointy end, I'll teach you."

"So, your brother taught you how to fight?" Idan questioned.

"Yes," Anari agreed. "He and I would spar together in secret. He was the best swordsman of us all, so I wanted him to teach me. Then, I went to King's Landing and I learned from a Braavosi Water Dancer. He was one of the most skilled men I knew."

"You sound fond of him." Idan noted.

"I was," Anari smiled slightly at the memory of Syrio. "He was killed helping my sister escape when my father was arrested."

"I'm sorry." Idan frowned as he saw how sad her eyes became. While Anari did her best to hide her emotions and keep herself well put together, her eyes clued him in to how she was really feeling. When she thought he wasn't looking, or when she spoke about certain things, Anari's eyes would become sad or angered.

"Anyway, I didn't fight for a while after that." Anari continued, trying not to let the death of her dancer master faze her. Ever since she had left home, Anari had seen a lot of death. She had even killed a few people to defend herself. It almost seemed like death followed her family, one by one, snuffing the life from someone she knew. "Until a surprisingly trustworthy sellsword came along and trained me in a more unfair way of fighting." Anari liked Bronn, he amused her and he was a good teacher. She learned a lot with the lessons, however short they were. "I even got a chance to spar with Jaime Lannister."

"The Kingslayer?" Idan asked in surprise. "How did you manage that?"

"Caught Bronn and I sparring, wanted to see how well I fared in a fight with him." Anari lied. She wouldn't reveal that he couldn't fight well with his left hand. It wasn't her secret to tell and she grew to respect him. Despite their differences, Anari did grow to like him. He had proven that he was a potential ally, and someone she could trust.

If Tyrion trusted him and thought she would be safe with him, then Anari was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. "And how did you do?" Idan asked, interested to know.

"I'd say I did alright, the fight ended with him winning, though." Anari shrugged. "I then showed off a little in the Vale, sparred again with a training master. That ended in a draw too." There was more conversations about her sword skill before Anari deemed that their weapons were sharp enough.

Since it was dark, it was much too late to spar, so Anari decided that tomorrow would be the day where Idan learned how to sword fight.

~

After the wedding, there was a feast and many people celebrated. Though, Sansa didn't feel very happy, didn't really show any trace of happiness or enjoyment. It was a vast difference to when she saw Anari and Tyrion on their wedding night. They spoke together and even laughed and smiled.

Sansa couldn't find it within herself to smile. Though, Ramsay didn't seem very happy or enthused either. _So much for being in love with me,_ Sansa thought as she glanced briefly at her husband. Lord Baelish told her that Ramsay had already fallen for her, seeing him now made her realize that was a lie. What did Lord Baelish know about love anyway? His intentions for her mother and sister were mostly lust and obsession. Not love, love was what her mother had with her father, what Anari had with Tyrion. 

Glancing away from Ramsay so she wouldn't be caught staring, Sansa looked back down at her food. She was mostly just gently pushing the meal around on her plate, not feeling very hungry. Sansa knew what was to happen next, but she was nervous for it.

They didn't have a bedding ceremony, something Sansa was thankful for, but Ramsay insisted Theon accompanied them to their new chambers. The room was fairly big. Candles lit the room and were placed in various parts of it. "Are you pleased, my lady?" Ramsay asked, causing Sansa to merely glance at him without a word. "Good."

His demeanor was different from when they were in the Great Hall. He seemed more smug, more... dangerous. Sansa didn't like it, and she wasn't sure what to really do about it.

"I want you to be happy." He smiled, though it was anything but friendly. "My father says you're still a virgin." He stated, catching Sansa off guard.

"Uh, yes." She confirmed.

"Why?" Ramsay asked, tilting his head to the side. "Why are you still a virgin?"

"B-because I was never wed before." Sansa replied nervously. Why was she nervous? She was telling the truth after all. Though, the way he was looking at her right now, the way he looked like a predator taunting and playing with his prey before he went in for the kill. Sansa didn't like it, she didn't like it at all. It made her stomach churn in such a way that she felt she may be sick.

"That's right," Ramsay hummed. "You're sister was the one who married the dwarf, wasn't she?" He smiled. "Older sister, taking care of her little sister." Ramsay said as he walked a little closer to her. "But she's gone now, isn't she?" Sansa clenched her jaw, her eyes hardening as he referred to Anari.

He had no right to speak of her, to bring her up or speak her name. He didn't know what happened, what Anari had truly done for her. Stories being told could be changed. He didn't know what Anari had gone through, how much she suffered. Catching the look in her eyes, Ramsay's face lit up.

"Oh," Ramsay said as he backed away for a moment. "You don't like me talking about her, do you?" He asked. "Why not? She was your sister after all. Gave her life to bring you here, didn't she? The Lady Anari." His face twisted slightly as he said her name. Such a shame he didn't get to meet her.

No doubt she would have been a lovely creature to behold. The Strong Willed Wolf, the Lone Wolf in the lion's den. Oh, no doubt she'd be lovely to have around. And no doubt she'd be lovely to play with too. Though, he liked to see that Sansa didn't like him talking about her, it meant he could use that to his advantage.

"My sister took my place in marrying Lord Tyrion, yes." Sansa replied, keeping her voice even. "I have not been touched by anyone."

"You're not lying to me?" Ramsay asked.

"No, my lord." Sansa replied.

"Lying to your husband on his wedding night, that would be a bad way to start a marriage." He said, though Sansa knew he wasn't going to take their marriage seriously. She was just another play thing for him, another pet to warm his bed. "We're man and wife now, we should be honest with each other, don't you think?"

"Yes," Sansa replied, trying to be brave.

"Good." Ramsay smiled again. "Take off your clothes." He ordered. Sansa hesitated, glancing at Theon who still stood by the door. Seeing this, Theon turned to leave them alone for the night. "Oh, no, no, no." Ramsay said, stopping him from leaving. "You stay here, Reek." He grinned sadistically. "You watch."

Sansa's breath came out a little faster at that. She didn't want Theon to see, didn't want him in the room. She didn't want to lay with Ramsay. Sansa just wanted her sister back, her family back. Why couldn't she ever just be safe again?

"Do I need to ask a second time?" Ramsay asked, seeing that Sansa hadn't made a move to remove her dress. "I hate asking a second time." His voice lowered in tone, which prompted Sansa to move. She didn't want to anger him and somehow make this worse.

So, she did as she was told and began to undress. It took all of her will power not to tremble and shake as she did so. Ramsay grinned as she did as he said. So innocent, just like the little dove he thought she was. It would be so much fun to break her.

He was concerned about having the older sister around. While Ramsay originally thought he was going to be promised to the older girl, he was slightly surprised when it was Sansa who he was to marry. The second daughter, not the heir. Though, Roose explained that because there wasn't word on Tyrion's death, Anari was still married.

At first, Ramsay was angry at that. However, he comforted himself with the thought of how he would figure out a clever way to organize her death. Anari would be a problem, if the stories were anything to go by. She wouldn't like him or his father, so of course she wouldn't be intimidated or scared easily.

Glancing at Theon, Ramsay's satisfied smirk faded slightly. "Reek, I told you to watch." He said. Theon wasn't looking, though he was standing in the room. Once the fur part of the dress was off, Ramsay took matter into his own hands. "You've known Sansa since she was a girl." He said, ripping the laces to speed up the process. "Now watch her become a woman."

Sansa felt tears pool in her eyes as she was layed down on the bed. _I can be strong, I can be brave, I can have courage. I can be a wolf_. Sansa repeated those words in her head as she cried. That night was horrible, she was forcefully taken and Theon was forced to watch.

Sansa cried harder than she ever thought possible that night. She knew that her sister would never have allowed this to happen. That Anari would have done everything in her power to help her sister, to protect her. But her protector was gone, Anari was gone.

She died doing what she had promised their parents that she would do. Sansa lost more than she gained, and being alone with this man was horrible. After that night, Sansa was a prisoner in her room where she is treated terribly by Ramsay.

Finally, she decided to see if Theon will help her. "Theon, wait." She said when he placed her food down in the room.

"Not Theon, my lady." He replied.

"Reek, help me."

"You're his wife now." Reek shook his head.

"Theon," Sansa began.

"Do what he says," Theon said, warning her. "Do what he says or he'll hurt you."

"He already hurts me, every night." Sansa said as she stood up to reveal her bruises. With each new bruise, Sansa would think of Anari, how her older sister would be there to protect her.

How Anari would have taken a thousand beatings for her to protect her. But now, Sansa was left at the mercy of a true monster. Sansa didn't think there would be anyone worse than Joffrey, but Ramsay was.

"All day, I'm locked in this room and every night he comes..." she trailed off. "It can't be any worse."

"It can." Reek replied. "It can always be worse." He would know, and while he hated knowing what Sansa was going through, he would never want it to get worse for her.

"What did he do to you?" Sansa asked. "Please," she said. But when he shook his head again, Sansa got a surge of confidence and anger. "You betrayed my family!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Reek shouted.

"Theon, help me."

"He'll see us, you don't know him."

"My family still has friends in the North." Sansa said. "Theon, Anari's dead." She said softly. He looked up at her in sorrow, broken and damaged. Anari had been kind to him, had treated him like family. She didn't treat him like an outsider and she even told him that he was a brother to her. "She wouldn't let this happen if she was alive, but she died defending me. I know you were close to her, and if you don't help me, you'll be betraying her memory."

Sansa know it was manipulative to say that, but she didn't know what else to do. Theon didn't run out of the room, nor did he speak up to deny her request now. Sansa instructed him to take the candle and light it in one of the towers. However, when he walked away, she hadn't expected him to turn around and tell Ramsay about the plan.

That night, Sansa was punished harder than she had been before. Not only was she forced to look at the woman who had given her the message, her bloody and skinned body hung for all to see, Sansa was beaten and injured. _I can take it_ , Sansa thought to herself as she cried.

 _I can be strong, I can be brave, I can have courage. I can be a wolf._ She thought yet again. _I can be a wolf..._

 _I am a wolf_.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know, I went ahead and made an Instagram account where you can find sneak peeks at published and works in drafts.
> 
> It's: @mischiefmanaged125

Soon enough, it was the day where the Fighting Pits of Mereen officially opened once again. Tyrion knew that Daenerys did not approve of this, but she was told she didn't have a choice. Once it started, Tyrion decided that he did not like Hizdahr zo Loraq. He was arrogant, and clearly using the interest of the people of Mereen as his form of manipulation on Daenerys.

She cared about the people, and she wanted to do what was best for them. That much was clear, however, Tyrion could see that Hizdahr did not have the best of intentions. Once Daenerys clapped her hands, the fighting began. While he would have happily watched jousts or tourneys, this was something different.

Tournaments involved men who had volunteered to participate.  The jousts were with knights that had drawn straws, but each of them knew that there was a chance that they'd be chosen. Those men, they had a choice, these men didn't. As Tyrion watched the fights in the pit, he couldn't help but think about what Anari would have to say about it. He thought that perhaps, she'd have been mildly interested, but she would probably disapprove. Essos, while had some redeeming qualities to it, was very different from Westeros.

The fighting, however, took a turn when Jorah entered to fight. "Your Grace." Hizdahr said without a care when she didn't clap right away. He simply wanted the fight to commence, to uphold the tradition. Though, Tyrion thought that he cared less about the tradition than having his own way. He wanted power, true power, and he'd get that with Daenerys.

Using her care of the people and quest for justice and peace against her. However, he didn't understand that Daenerys didn't want to watch Jorah fight and possibly lose. While she was angry with him, that didn't mean she wished to see him die. No, he was her oldest friend, and she cared deeply for him, that much was evident on her face.

"Shut your mouth." Daarrio hissed at him, looking from Jorah to Daenerys. However, despite what she wanted, Daenerys clapped her hands. The fight started, Tyrion watching in concern. The fighter he was up against was very skilled, and wounded Jorah with small, but well placed, cuts. 

Jorah was knocked over, on his back and with the killing blow poised. Looking at the Queen, Tyrion saw that she didn't really want to see him die either. "You can end this." He told her. She looked at him in desperation, then back at Jorah.

"She cannot." Hizdahr insisted, his brows furrowed. Tyrion glared at him before looking back at Daenerys.

"You can." However, things seemed to be in Jorah's favor, as he came out on top. The crowd cheered, but he paid them no mind as he looked at Daenerys and her court. She looked relieved to see him alive, but his face suddenly grew serious and determined. Jorah surprised and scared them all when he threw a spear at Daario. He dodged, but saw that the spear wasn't meant for him as it hit a Son of the Harpy instead. 

Once that one died, it seemed that Sons of the Harpy stood up all around in the pit. They brandished daggers and knives and all sorts of weapons and began to attack. It seemed everything went to shit, and Tyrion didn't know what to do. He hit behind a wooden post, trying to assess the situation.

As people fought and died, he noticed a Son of the Harpy moving towards Missandei. He wouldn't let the woman die, so he quickly dealt with the man, killing him and taking her hand. Once they were both in the pit, they ran to one of the doors. Daario was the one leading them, as he knew the exits.

Though, it proved useless as they were surrounded. While he was terrified, Tyrion slowly began to accept his fate, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched and waited for his death to come. _I'm sorry, Anari_. He thought yet again, already, there were so many times he thought he was going to die, and his thoughts would always go to Anari.

However, his death didn't come, instead a dragon did.

Drogon flew over head and began to unleash his fire on those surrounding Daenerys. Though he was impressive and large, he was still vulnerable and young. His hide was not yet as tough as a full grown dragon, so a spear hit him in one of his wings. Without hesitation, Daenerys walked over and pulled it from him, causing him to roar in her face.

Tyrion watched in awe, as Daenerys didn't even flinch and Drogon seemed to understand that she was the one who raised him. Knowing she had to get him out of there, Daenerys climbed onto his back and ordered for him to fly. Daario and the Second Sons, as well as the Unsullied dealt with the Sons of the Harpy, fighting back and killing a lot of them.

Enough to where they fled and allowed the court to make their way back to the pyramid. Now that Daenerys was gone, no doubt things were going to be difficult. Grey Worm, Daario, Jorah, Missandei, and Tyrion all stood in the pyramid and discussed what their next move was. It was decided that Tyrion, Missandei, and Grey Worm were going to stay behind.

Tyrion had an idea of what it was like to rule and have power and get things in order, so he was to be in charge of Mereen. Missandei was Daenerys' trusted advisor, and the people trusted her too. Besides, she could help translate for Tyrion should he need it. And Grey Worm led the Unsullied, he couldn't leave.

That left Jorah and Daario. Tyrion watched as they left Mereen to search for their missing queen. As he did, he was approached by a familiar figure. "Hello, old friend." Varys said as he walked over to him. Tyrion had a ghost of a smirk on his face as he glanced at him. "I thought we were so happy together until you abandoned me." He said mockingly.

"I suppose there's no point asking how you found me." Tyrion replied.

"The birds sing in the west, the birds sing in the east, if one knows how to listen." Varys said as he walked to stand next to him. "They tell me you've already found favor with the Mother of Dragons."

"Well, she didn't execute me, so that's a promising start." He quipped, looking back at Jorah and Daario as they rode off. "Now the heroes are off to find her and I'm stuck here trying to placate a city on the brink of civil war." Tyrion turned to look at Varys. "Any advice for an old comrade?"

"Information is the key." Varys replied. "You need to learn your enemy's strengths and strategies. You need to learn which of your friends are not your friends."

Tyrion smirked slightly. "If only I knew someone with a vast network of spies."

"If only." Varys smirked back. "A grand old city choking on violence, corruption, and deceit. Who could possibly have any experience managing such a massive, ungainly beast?"

"I did miss you." Tyrion smiled genuinely this time. Varys returned it as they continued to watch as Daario and Jorah disappeared from view.

"Oh, I know." They were silent for a moment before Tyrion broke it.

"Any chance your little birds have heard or seen anything about her?" Varys glanced at him for a moment before the faintest of smiles crossed his lips.

"Of which 'her' are you referring too?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Varys smiled a little wider when Tyrion looked at him. Though, he also sighed.

"Unfortunately, I haven't heard a thing," he replied. "Wherever she is, she's well hidden. I do have my birds listening for any news of your wife, but I've heard nothing." Tyrion sighed as well, nodding his head slightly.

"Perhaps it's for the best," he said quietly. "If even you can't find her, then perhaps she's safe." Varys knew how much he missed her, could see it in his eyes. In truth, he found it endearing that Tyrion cared so much for her, seemed to love her even. He wished he could figure out where she was or how she was doing so he could ease some of his worry.

But alas, even spiders had their limits.

~

Once more, Sansa was locked in her room, had been ever since her wedding night. The only other time she was allowed out was to show her fact to the people, to show them that she was alive and well. Not only that, but to also please Ramsay's father. While Roose cared little about her well being, he needed her name to keep the other Northerners happy. When Theon came with her food, Sansa stood up and faced him. "Why?" She asked coldly. Theon paused in his retreat at her voice. "Why, Theon?"

"I'm not Theon." He said shaking his head. "There is no Theon, Reek."

"Reek." Sansa corrected herself, though she kept the same tone as she did before. She was angry, and she was hurt that he betrayed her yet again. "Why did you tell him, Reek?"

Theon didn't really want to tell Ramsay, but he had too. "I was helping you." He said quietly. "You wanted to escape, there is no escape. Not ever. Theon Greyjoy tried to escape, the master knew. He knows everything." He would never forget what Ramsay did to him, what he took. "He hunted him and caught him and strapped him to a cross and cut away piece after piece until there was no Theon left."

"Good." Sansa stated coldly. Theon looked at her, his eyes sad and slightly hurt. Though, Sansa didn't care. "If it weren't for you, I'd still have a family." She stated. "If I could do what Ramsay did to you right here, right now, I would." Even though Sansa didn't know everything of what Ramsay did to him, she would still punish him.

"I deserved everything." Theon said, looking away from her. "I deserve to be Reek!" He shouted. "I did terrible things; Turned on Robb, captured Winterfell, killed those boys." At that, Sansa let her anger get the better of her.

"They weren't 'those boys'." She hissed. "They were Bran and Rickon. They were your brothers. You've known them since they were born."

"They weren't." Theon denied, knowing what he had done to those farm boys. "They were only..." He trailed off, suddenly afraid. He couldn't tell her, he wasn't allowed too.

"Only what?" Sansa prompted.

"I can't." Theon shook his head.

"Tell me." Sansa ordered. Again Theon shook his head, his eyes imploring her not to make him tell her.

"I can't, not unless the master says."

"Tell me." Sansa ordered again. "They weren't what?"

"They weren't..." Theon trailed off again, flinching when Sansa advanced forward.

"Tell me why Bran and Rickon should be gone while you still breathe the air." She said darkly. "Tell me to my face, Theon. Tell me that they weren't your brothers!" She yelled.

"They weren't Bran and Rickon!" Theon shouted back. Sansa froze at this, allowing Theon to continue. "I couldn't find them, it was two farm boys. I killed them and burned them so no one would know."

"You didn't?" Sansa asked, causing him to shake his head. "Do you know where they went, Bran and Rickon?"

"I can't talk to you anymore." Theon replied. He was slipping again, if he was slipping, then Ramsay would punish him. Theon made his way to the door again, which caused Sansa to panic a little.

"Theon, you have to tell me." She said desperately. He was all she had left, and Sansa knew she couldn't even fully count on him. "Do you have any idea where-"

"Not Theon!" He shouted as he reached the door. "Reek!" He said as he slammed it shut. Sansa sighed as she turned to sit on one of the chairs. Tears pooled in her eyes as she curled into herself, careful of the bruises that littered her skin.

Sansa didn't know what to do. She was left at the mercy of Ramsay Bolton, and he was slowly taking every bit of her away. Sansa wasn't sure how much she could take before she became something like Theon. She was so angry, so hurt that he betrayed her again.

But to learn he didn't kill Bran and Rickon, that he killed two farm boys in their place was both relieving and sad. Those innocent boys had lost their lives simply because Theon couldn't find them. As a silent sob racked her body, Sansa whimpered as the bruises and marks hurt her.

Lord Baelish had to know what kind of person he left her with. If he didn't, then he was a fool. He had to have known what Ramsay was going to do to her, how he was going to hurt her and try and break every last bit of her. He made a promise, he promised Anari that she would be safe.

That he would protect her with his very life. Yet he lied, he lied to her as she died. If he had any sort of feelings for her at all, whether it be love or lust, he would have done a better job of keeping his promise. After she calmed down a little, Sansa brushed away her tears and stood up.

Ramsay was gone, this was her chance. So, she used the tool she stole the last time she was out of the room and was able to get the door open. She had a candle firmly in her hand as well as some matches so she could light it. So, sneaking out of her room and to the tower to place her candle, Sansa hurried when she saw the battle. 

Lord Baelish was right, Stannis did march on Winterfell. But he didn't have a very large army. Quickly, she made it to the tower and lit her candle. From where she was, Sansa could see that Stannis was being surrounded by Bolton soldiers. 

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. This was her chance to get out, her chance to be free. Perhaps she could go to the Vale and be safe there. As she left the tower and began to make her way to leave the castle, this was another time where she thought of Anari.

Anari would be there to help her, to tell her what to do and guide her. To help her, save her, keep her safe. Sansa hadn't thought of her sister for a while, knowing it would only upset her, but she couldn't help but long for her now. As she made her way through the walkways, Sansa gasped when she is confronted by Myranda and Reek.

However, drawing whatever courage she has left, Sansa stood up to the woman. If she was to die, she was to die with whatever remained of her old self. The parts of her that Ramsay didn't take away. As Myranda was getting ready to shoot her with an arrow, Theon saved her. He killed Myranda. "Reek stop!" Myranda cried. "Stop!" But she was thrown down onto the stone ground below, dying on impact.

"Open the gate!" Both of them watched as the gates opened and horses rode in. The battle was over, and Sansa could only assume that Ramsay had won.

"He's coming back." Theon said. Sansa implored that he help her, so he took her hand and they ran to the sides, looking at each other before jumping into the snow. They had to get away, they had to be free.

~

In the morning, after feeding both of the boys and setting them up with something to do inside, Anari and Idan walked out with their swords. Anari took up her stance and watched as Idan tried to copy her. "Feet shoulder width apart, don't lock your knees, keep your shoulders relaxed." She instructed.

Slowly, they began to spar. Anari did her best to keep her speed to a minimum, but she usually tapped the man with her sword more often than he did her. She dodged his attacks and she parried the ones she caught with Valkyrie.

When Anari knocked him down, she couldn't help the small, familiar, smile on her face. Helping him up she grinned. "You usually grin when you fight?" Idan asked as he caught his breath. 

"When I spar, yes." Anari nodded. When she fought those bandits, she found that she didn't have the grin she usually did. So, perhaps it was just a sparring thing. "I think I've beaten you up enough for one day,"

"I thought I had you for a moment." Idan said as he smirked a little.

"I let you think that." Anari smirked back. Idan chuckled lightly at that. "You need to work on your speed, I was going easy on you."

"Really now?" Idan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Show me, then." He challenged. Anari shrugged as she moved away from him. Anari wasn't able to show off her skills, so she took her opportunities when she could. Beginning with her water dancing, she made sure her form was good and her balance was controlled.

She twirled her sword, lunging when needed and twisting. Anari was graceful with her movements, it had been a while since she had practiced, but she was still good. Idan watched in awe as she did a one handed somersault before turning with her arm extended.

When she was done, Anari turned to him with a small smile. "That was amazing." He said. He had a feeling she was good, but he didn't think she was that good. Anari must have had some interesting and very skilled teachers if she was able to do that.

"Do you want to learn how to do something like that?" Anari asked. "I can't promise to be very good at it, but I can try." She had never taught someone how to fight before, but she thought that by teaching him, she'd get better as well.

"Every bit helps, right?" Idan asked. "I'd like to learn." Even though he knew he probably wouldn't need to use these skills, Idan figured it couldn't hurt.

"Okay." Anari nodded. "We'll begin with footwork." Anari taught Idan the basic footwork, step by step and slowly so he could get them. She promised that every morning and every night, they would practice. 

Anari didn't know how good he would be against a soldier, but hopefully they wouldn't find out.

When they were finished with sparring for the day, Anari went to her room to wash off her face. She had worked up a bit of a sweat, so she wanted to clean it off. Not to mention she had been helping the children with something, and they happened to make a small mess. As she cleaned her face in the small wash basin, Anari looked at the small, thin, white line on her face in the mirror.

A reminder of what had happened before she found Idan and Ethon, before she found the cave. Even though this one was fairly visible, Anari hid her scars from Idan, the ones from the fight she had before she found the cave and brought Mykal into the world. Anari reached behind her and felt the scar along her back. 

While she couldn't see it, it felt like a slightly jagged mess. The axe hadn't left a clean mark, but Anari was just thankful it wasn't any deeper or that it hadn't gotten infected. In truth, Anari was very grateful and thankful to whatever god seemed to be looking out for her. There were a couple of times in that cave where she thought she was going to die.

But it was the thought of Tyrion and Mykal growing inside her that kept her going. She had to keep her promise, she had too. Anari promised Tyrion they'd meet again, and she promised Mykal she'd give him the world. Though, the mark was also a reminder of her near failure, of what she would do to protect Sansa.

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, Anari finished up and continued on with her day.

As time went on, Anari taught Idan how to fight, and he was a fairly quick learner. He still wasn't better than her, but he was better than he was before and that was what mattered. When they weren't training, they were teaching the children. Idan wasn't a very good reader, considering he didn't have a lot of education himself growing up.

However, he was close enough to the town that he learned. But Anari, being of nobility, was taught how to read, write, and everything else. With more supplies, Anari did her best to teach all of them. Luckily, they knew the basics. Idan seemed to be a quick learner in most fields, so he was able to help.

The two of them got along well, Anari liking Idan. In truth, she may have grown to love him, if given the time. But Anari loved another. The first person she ever loved, and Anari doubted she would ever love someone else. Knowing that there was a possibility he was alive kept her love alive.

Seeing Mykal was a constant reminder because he looked so much like Tyrion. He had her height and some of her facial features, but he had Tyrion's eyes and a wonderful blend of their hair colors. Looking into Mykal's eyes was like looking into Tyrion's.

So, Anari didn't love Idan, but she trusted him. She grew to care for the man and his son. She respected Idan and knew that she could never repay what he did for her and Mykal. However, Anari did her best to try, by helping him out around the farm.

She would help him with his work and Anari taught him how to fight. They'd go into town and trade what they had. It was a good life, a simple life, but Anari knew that it wouldn't last. Winter was coming, it was getting cold. So far, it seemed like it was going to be a long and harsh Winter.

During her moments alone, though, Anari yearned for her family. There were so many people she missed, and most of them were dead. Her parents, Robb, her little brothers, and maybe Arya. Anari worried greatly for Sansa, but knew there wasn't much she could do for her, not from here. Of course, Anari missed Tyrion, she missed what she had. 

Though, Anari couldn't go home, the Boltons had it. While Sansa may be there, she didn't know what she would say to her sister. She was thought to be dead, and now she had come back? While Anari loved her sister, perhaps she was better off without her. To learn and grow on her own, to become the woman she was meant to be. 

However, there was something that told her that something was wrong, that Sansa needed her. 

But Anari didn't want to just leave Idan without actually needing too. But maybe they'd be safe in Winterfell. They could go there and appeal to the Boltons. Considering Anari was the oldest daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark, she knew that meant something to the North. But still, she was safe here. Anari wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Stay with the man who helped her survive and keep her promise to her son, or go to her old home where people she didn't know where. While Sansa was there, there was no promise she would be welcomed by the Boltons. And Mykal may be a risk to their claim to the North.

Anari knew the Boltons didn't do well with others. That Roose was the reason her brother and mother were dead in the first place. So, no, she wouldn't go to Winterfell. Her best chance of living was to stay with Idan. Besides, the man had been nothing but kind to her and Mykal since the beginning.

He hadn't asked for much in return, though that wasn't to say he didn't appreciate the help she provided. The two got along well enough, and Anari felt comfortable around him. Mykal also seemed to take a liking to the man, especially since he now had a friend. It was endearing, seeing Mykal and Ethon playing.

It reminded Anari of her own brothers and how they would play together. Together, Idan and Anari made a good little life for themselves and their children. With the town not being too far away, Anari was able to make more clothes. She decided to abandon making dresses, as the skirts only got in the way.

Instead, Anari wore modified boys clothing, something Anari couldn't help but think Arya would be proud of. Because of her small frame, Anari was even able to fit in a few of Idan's old jerkins. While she was dressed like a boy, Anari still looked beautiful. She didn't hide the fact that she was a girl, not seeing the need too.

Perhaps if she was traveling, she would go the extra length to make herself look like a boy. However, because she was safe with Idan, Anari didn't think it was necessary.

As the days passed on, Anari wasn't sure how long they could stay at the farm. Because of the way Winter was starting to come, they may have to move. To where, Anari didn't know. But Anari was going to stay with Idan until she had a good reason to leave.

Anari knew that he had feelings for her, or that he may have feelings for her. She could see the way his eyes would linger on her, or how his eyes lit up a little whenever she was around. How he went the extra length to try and make her laugh. Anari was flattered, and a part of her somewhat wished she could return his affection, but she couldn't find it within herself to do so. While she and Tyrion's love was still fresh and just starting to bloom, Anari didn't want to abandon it.

While it was new, it was pure. Anari meant her love and she wasn't going to give up on it. Tyrion was alive, she felt it in her heart. She wondered if he thought about her, she wondered what he was doing and where he was.

Anari guessed that he left King's Landing, considering there hasn't been word on his death. There was no way that the common people wouldn't talk about 'The Imp' being executed. So, until she was told otherwise, Anari held out hope that he was alive.

Whenever Anari wasn't helping around the farm or teaching the children, she was with Shadow. She and the other wolves would hunt together sometimes. Anari learned how to made a crude but sturdy bow, and got a string for it as well.

She even made her own arrows after she got her first few lucky shots without feathers. Once she had feathers, she put those on the arrows and learned how to shoot. Anari already knew the basics, but she knew there were better bowmen out there.

Either way, it helped her hunt. And whenever she wasn't hunting with the wolves, she was spending time with Mykal. She did what she could to spoil him enough to where he know he was loved. But not to the point that she smothered him.

Sometimes, when she was with the wolves, Anari would take Mykal with her on her hunts. She wanted him to learn how to do these things. "Stay low." Anari whispered to Mykal. "Staying low makes it harder for anything to see you." Mykal did as she said and crouched a little.

He wasn't that tall, but Anari couldn't help but smile as she watched him. "Like this?" He asked back.

"Mhmm," Anari hummed. "Keep your breathing even and steady. It'll help you keep calm, and also keep you a little warmer." Before this, Anari didn't know how to hunt, didn't need too. However, because of how things had changed, Anari had to learn. It was a trial and error type of thing, but she thought she was decent enough at it.

Anari and the wolves were the ones to look for animals, while Anari instructed Mykal to point out any winter berries, other fruits, and nuts. Mykal enjoyed spending this time with his mother, having wanted to go with her on one of her hunts for a while. Now that they were more secure, Anari felt more comfortable allowing him to join her.

Idan was the one who worried, he had grown fond of the two, and knew that his son had as well. Mykal was a sweet boy with an adventurous heart. Idan could tell he was going to be a strong boy, both in spirit and in heart. Anari, she was something else. Idan had never met a woman like her. His wife, Shiela, had been sweet and shy. She was quiet, but Idan loved her all the same.

When she died, a part of him died with her. Since meeting Anari, however, Idan felt stronger, more alive. She was such a kind woman, a strong woman. To have endured what she did and still be able to face more was incredible. Anari was strong, fierce, and loyal. To Idan, there wasn't much Anari couldn't do.

She could fight, she could write and read, she could sew, she could sing. Anari was so kind, too, not only to him but to Ethon as well. Not only that, but she must have something special about her, considering she had a wolf pack and a direwolf at her back. As it was beginning to get dark, Anari, Mykal, and the wolves returned from the hunt.

Most of the wolves lingered at the farm to act as guards, but Shadow and two other wolves always went with Anari on her hunts. They returned with plenty of winter berries, fruits, and nuts. They weren't as lucky this time when it came to animals, though. Anari had been able to use the crude bow she made to catch a few squirrels and three rabbits.

It was enough for a small stew, so hopefully they'd be able to spread it out. It seemed that they came across less and less animals the longer the winter came. Anari had only ever endured a little bit of winter, not really one like this before. For now, all Anari could do was hope that they had enough supplies.

After spending the morning sparring with Idan, Anari walked back inside to begin heating up breakfast for the boys. Idan decided to check on the horse and the wolves before he went back with her. A small creak brought Anari out of her thoughts. "Momma?" Anari turned and saw Mykal rubbing the sleep away from his eyes as he stood there.

"What are you doing up so early?" Anari smiled softly The boy merely yawned in return. "Come on, sit down at the table and I'll get your breakfast." Idan had gone to the barn to check on the horse and the wolves. Ethon was still asleep, and Anari figured it would do him good to keep sleeping.

"You and Iddie train?" Mykal asked sleepily. He didn't really drop calling Idan Iddie, even though he did know how to say his name properly. Not that Idan really minded, he thought it was endearing. 

"Yeah," Anari replied.

"Why?"

"So we can keep each other and you boys safe." Anari replied. "Besides, it's fun sometimes." Mykal was quiet for a moment before he got an idea.

"Can I train?" He asked. "I wanna learn too!" Anari grinned, but shook her head.

"Maybe when you're a bit older, sweet boy." Anari said as she walked over with a warm bowl of last night's stew. He placed the bowl down and grabbed a fork for him. Mykal whined slightly in return.

"But I wanna train." He said. "You said it was fun, momma." Anari merely smiled in return. 

"Alright, darling," she replied. "I'll talk to Idan this evening and ask if it'd be alright." Beaming at his mother, Mykal began to eat his stew. Ethon woke up a few moments after Mykal, and Anari gave him a bowl of stew as well. Leaving them, Anari went to see what Idan was up too. When she found him, she smiled.

Idan had a large grin on his face as he played with one of the wolves, it looked to be a game of tag or something, as Idan avoided the wolf as it crouched in a low bow. Anari knew Idan was weary to have the wolves there, so it made Anari happy to see him playing with one of them. Idan laughed as he was knocked over and onto the ground.

"Shall I leave you two to play on your own?" Anari asked, unable to help herself. Idan sat up, but allowed the wolf to playfully nip at him. "I thought you didn't like them." She smirked.

"Never said that," Idan replied. "They're wild, I was nervous is all."

"Right," she replied, crossing her arms lightly.

"Oh, come off it," Idan dismissed. "I'll admit, they're not so bad, especially this little rascal here." Idan said as he stood up. However, the wolf licked at his hand to remind him it was still there.

"He likes you." Anari noted with a soft smile. For wild animals, this pack seemed fairly tamed. Idan smiled at the wolf, running his hand over the top of his head.

"You name any of them?" He asked, looking back at her.

"No," Anari replied. "Hadn't really thought too." She shrugged. "Why don't you name this one?"

"Really?" He asked. "You'd let me name one of them?"

"Well," Anari smiled faintly. "This one seems to like you, it seems only fair." Idan was quiet for a moment, looking down at the beast. It was already looking up at him, eyes bright and wide. Unable to help it, he smiled as he ruffled it's fur. 

"Cavort," he said. "I'll name him Cavort, he's a playful little beast." Anari grinned in return.

"Well, you take care of Cavort, then." She replied. Idan smiled up at her, Anari feeling her heart warm at seeing the man enjoying his time with one of the wolves. Letting out the whistled tune, Shadow let out a small howl as she trotted over. 

"It's amazing how well you command them." Idan said.

"I trained Shadow." Anari shrugged. "I've had her since she was a cub, ever since I taught her to respond to commands." Instead of doing their respective chores; Idan, Anari, and the boys all spent that early afternoon playing with the wolves.

The wolves seemed to love the exercise, and Anari thought of it as a good bonding experience. These were wild animals, yet they were currently acting no different than a tamed dog.

That night, Anari asked Idan if it'd be alright for the boys to learn how to spar. At his slightly nervous expression, Anari added; "I'll make them out of wood. My brother and I trained with wooden swords we made ourselves. And I'd watch over them and make sure they don't hurt each other."

"Alright," Idan relented. So, on the next hunt, Anari also gathered some branches and such to begin making the weapons.

Though, she didn't have much time to start making them just yet. Anari hadn't realized just how busy the common people were, how many chores they had and how they had to make do with what they had.

It gave Anari insight as to the true differences between growing up a noble and living as a common woman. Though, Anari found she enjoyed this life, it gave her new skills and thought her new things.

One night, when she was bored, Anari finally decided to make the practice weapons for the children.

She used her knife to make them. Considering this was how she and Jon used to spar, she was fairly decent at making wooden weapons. She made two knives and two swords. Although, halfway through the first knife, she felt tired.

Sighing to herself, and checking the time to indeed see that it was late, Anari decided to sleep.

But before she did, she whispered names to herself in the dark.

She had heard about people making lists of those they killed, but Anari decided to make a list of people she loved and wished to see.

Catelyn Stark

Ned Stark

Robb Stark

Sansa Stark

Arya Stark

Bran Stark

Rickon Stark

Jon Snow

Sandor Clegane

...Theon Greyjoy

_Tyrion Lannister_


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if you guys know this, but I made an Instagram page just for my stories. I posr sneak peeks of both published and unpublished works.
> 
> So, if you guys are interested, the user is: @mischiefmanaged125 Angelic T
> 
> Enjoy!

Weightless, that's how she felt as she plummeted to the snowy depths below. It took everything within her not to scream as the ground came closer. _Please let the snow be enough, please let it be enough,_ she thought. Sansa hoped that the snow would be enough to cushion the fall. If not, then she had just jumped to her death.

Though, a passing thought reasoned that there were worse fates for her to endure. Like being in the clutches of Ramsay Bolton for another minute. Thankfully, though, the snow was enough to soften the fall. Though, that wasn't to say that it didn't hurt, because it did. The impact with the snow hadn't been the softest, but it was softer than it would have been without it.

The bruises on her skin throbbed, and Sansa was sure that she had gained more. However, once she sat up, noting that Theon was also alright, they made quick eye contact. With a shared nod, they linked hands once again and stood up. Her legs were a bit stiff, but Sansa and Theon ran towards the forest that was closest to them.

They didn't know how long they'd have before Ramsay found out that they were gone. However, they seemed to have a decent lead for now. Both of them are panting, their hearts hammering. Too soon for their liking, however, they heard the sound of hounds barking in the distance behind them. 

A spark of fear ran down Sansa's spine, forcing her legs to move faster. They had to get away, they just had too. Theon would probably be tortured should they get caught, maybe he'd even be killed. Sansa would no doubt be abused again, punished in some way worse than how she was already being treated. 

Capture was not an option. However, the cold air wasn't helping as she inhaled sharply. Unable to help it, Sansa slowed as she ran out of breath. Theon was running, more like stumbling quickly, a few paces ahead of her, though, as he turned back, he noticed her pace slowing. Quickly, he turned back to her pull her along.

"We can't stop." He said. Though, he too was breathing hard, not only from the cold, but because he ached from the fall himself. He was just glad they had survived it. Sansa allowed Theon to pull her along, faintly glad for his strength. If he wasn't there with her, no doubt she'd either die in the cold or be captured and taken back. 

As they desperately ran through the forest, Sansa couldn't help but think of Anari again. Her sister was strong, both in mind and spirit. She thought of how her older sister would want her to continue running. Anari wanted her to survive so Sansa was going to do. Not only was she going to survive for herself, Sansa was going to do it for Anari. Her sister didn't die so that Sansa could do the same, she died to ensure she lived. So Sansa was going to do just that.

"We have to cross here." Theon said as they ran towards a river. He didn't like the idea of doing it, knowing the water was extremely cold, but what choice did they have? Meet the hounds or cross the river.

Sansa looked at the water flowing with weary eyes, but she stepped onto the ice nonetheless. However, when her foot went through and into the ice water she shook her head. "I can't." She didn't know if she could physically take it. Sansa was still recovering from the abuse she endured from Ramsay and the fall they took to get to where they were. She wasn't sure how much more she could physically take.

"It's the only way to throw off the hounds." Theon insisted.

"But it's too cold, I can't. I won't make it, I'll die." Theon gently took her face into his hands, hoping she would listen. His mission was to keep her safe and alive, and he would do that, no matter the cost. He had to do this, to atone for what he had done. 

To honor her family.

"I've seen what his hounds do to a person, this way is better." He'd never forget watching as those dogs tore apart that girl. Never. He guided her through the water, both of them shivering as they waded through it. Once they were out, both of them were beyond freezing. Though, despite how cold and wet they were, they kept moving. They had too. As they keep running, Theon spotted a small tree alcove.

"Over here, come on." He said, leading her over so they could rest for a moment. If they didn't stop for a moment, no doubt their bodies would force them to fall. His thoughts were confirmed as Sansa shivered violently. He clenched his jaw as he fought back shivers of his own, moving to hold her, trying to warm her as best he could. "Sansa, Sansa." He said softly, trying to comfort her.

Sansa got such little comfort in Winterfell, but it was nice to receive it now. All Sansa wanted was to be held without fearing someone would hurt her. She hated that she was so weary, so hesitant to trust. Now, she was also afraid someone would hurt her, Ramsay had instilled a fear in her she wished to overcome. But, she took what she could out of this moment with Theon.

However, their moment of peace was shattered when barking and the sound of horses was heard. They were back, they had to move. However, as he heard the sounds getting closer, Theon realized that running wasn't going to help. So, steeling himself, he looked to Sansa. "Stay here. I'll lure them away _."_ He said. At this, Sansa panicked, she didn't want to be alone, and she didn't want to lose someone else either. Despite the fact that she hadn't liked knowing Theon was still alive and living at Winterfell, she was glad to have him now.

"No, I won't make it without you _._ " She replied. Theon clenched his jaw again, but he knew there wasn't time to argue.

"You will." He insisted. She was strong, she could do this. "Go North, only North. Jon is Lord Commander at Castle Black. He'll help you." While it was a comfort, to hear that Jon was doing well at Castle Black, and that she had a place to go where Ramsay couldn't touch her, she still didn't want to make the journey alone.

When Sansa opened her mouth to argue, Theon shook his head and moved away from the alcove. He knew he would most likely be killed for this, but if it meant either buying Sansa time or a chance to get to Castle Black, then it was worth it. Soon enough the soldiers and hounds found him.

"Where is Lady Bolton?" One of them asked.

"Dead _._ " Theon lied. He'd say or do anything to ensure they didn't find her. Though, it seemed that they didn't believe him. Not that he was surprised.

"Liar _._ " Another said.

"She broke her leg jumping from the ramparts _._ I left her to die in the snow _._ " Theon replied. As he did, his mind briefly flashed to what Sansa had told her about Anari. She was left to die in the snow, alone. Quickly, he banished the thought, it only served as a distraction.

He stood, shuffling and preparing himself for whatever was going to happen to him. However, the dogs caught Sansa's scent and began barking. The soldiers holding their leads followed the hounds to the fallen tree. When she was found, Sansa coward away from the beasts, her breathing quicker and her heart hammering.

 _They found her, they found her_. Sansa was going back, she'd never be free again. "I can't wait to see what parts Ramsay cuts off you this time." A soldier taunted Theon. Theon, too, worried as to what would happen. He honestly didn't care what happened to him anymore, he only wanted her to get out.

One of the soldiers grabbed Sansa and pulled her to her feet. In her fear, Sansa thought of Anari. _Where are you? Why couldn't you have been here?_

Anari would have defended her, protected her, helped her. But she was alone, it was still a comfort that Theon was there, because at least she knew him. Just as they thought that they were doomed, Brienne of Tarth and her companion rode forward and fought off the men.

When the threat was dealt with, Brienne walked over to Sansa, which prompted the Lady to meet her. Brienne placed her blade on the snow in front of Sansa and kneeled. "Lady Sansa, I offer you my services once again. I will shield your back and keep your council and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new."

This time, Sansa had no hesitation in accepting her sword. "And I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and..." She trailed off, forgetting one of the parts.

"Meat and mead at my table." Podrick supplied.

"Meat and mead at my table. And I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new. Arise." Brienne had a soft smile as she rose. Sansa was relieved to have some protection again at last.

She remembered her apprehension when Brienne first pledged to her, and she remembered Anari being uncertain herself. However, Anari looked like she wanted to accept the woman, but Lord Baelish said otherwise. The reaction Anari had when Brienne told her that Podrick Payne was in her company. She must have meant the young man standing a couple paces behind her.

Though, as she thought of that moment in the inn, she also thought of Lord Baelish. Thinking of Lord Baelish made Sansa angry once again. He promised her sister that she would be safe with the Boltons. He must have known what kind of monster Ramsay was. Anari knew of his feelings, whether lust or love, for her. And she was going to use it to her advantage. 

If He was so gone to the point where he'd kill her own aunt to spare her life, then he'd probably do a lot of things for her, or be more amendable to what she wanted. But even still, Anari didn't trust him. If the man had any feelings towards her sister at all, then he would have tried harder to keep his promise. 

But like with Aunt Lysa, like with the Lannisters, he discarded her. Once the excitement died down, Brienne lit a fire to get her warm again and allowed them a moment to rest. For that, she was thankful. "I saw her with a man, I don't think he hurt her. She didn't want to leave him, and he didn't want to leave her." Brienne said, talking about Arya. 

It was a relief, a surprise, but a pleasant one, that her sister was still alive. Sansa may be alone right now, she now knew she wasn't alone as the only surviving Stark. "You don't know which way she went?" Sansa questioned. If she did, then perhaps they could go find her, and then the two of them could go to Castle Black. They would be stronger in numbers.

"I spent three days looking for her, she disappeared." Brienne said sadly. Sansa sighed quietly, but nodded in understanding. Brienne withheld that Arya was with the Hound, though. She didn't know the situation, she had heard from the boy at the inn that the Hound must have taken her, but the way the girl had complete faith and trust that he'd win their fight told her something else.

However, while Arya had what looked to be a decent relationship with the man, Brienne didn't know how Sansa would react to knowing Joffrey's guard dog was with her younger sister. "How did she look?" Sansa asked. She hoped Arya was okay, that she was safe.

"She looked good, she wasn't exactly dressed like a lady." Brienne smirked lightly. She liked Arya, even though she refused her. The girl wanted to fight, she respected that.

Sansa smiled slightly in return. "No, she wouldn't be." She agreed. The sat in silence for a moment, though Brienne felt something nag at her. Why was Sansa out in the woods? Why was she running from the Boltons?

"What happened at Winterfell?" Brienne asked softly. Sansa paused in her smile as tears welled.

"I should have gone with you when I had the chance." Sansa said shakily, seeing her reaction, Brienne frowned. Something bad had happened to her, and it hurt to know she hadn't been there to protect her.

"It was a difficult choice, my lady." Brienne assured, glancing at Theon. "We've all had to make difficult choices." She knew better than to pry, knew she didn't feel comfortable telling her story just yet.

"If I had gone with you then none of this would have happened." Sansa continued. "My sister..." Sansa trailed off, looking away. If they had gone with Brienne when they had the chance, then Anari would still be alive. And if Anari was alive, then she would be an aunt.

"Lady Anari?" Brienne questioned. "Where is she? I didn't think your sister would ever le-"

"She's dead." Sansa said, interrupting her. "She died protecting me when we were attacked by bandits before we reached Winterfell."

"I'm sorry." Brienne frowned. She was genuinely sad that the girl was dead. Stories of what she had done for her sister in King's Landing were told. Brienne admired Anari, and she hoped that one day she would be able to serve her and protect her like what Catelyn wanted.

But she was gone. Having died doing what she promised she would do. Podrick, as he carried a couple more branches towards the fire, froze when he heard what Sansa had said. Anari was dead? While he may have just been Tyrion's squire, that didn't mean that he didn't notice things.

Anari had been kind to him, despite not really speaking with her, Anari sent him small smiles anyway. Not to mention the way she and Tyrion would look at each other. It was clear they were in love before they even told each other. Podrick held out hope that maybe one day, the two would see each other again.

Theon stood and walked away after overhearing their conversation. He felt guilty over her death. Anari was good, she was kind. She treated him as an equal and she loved him like he was her family. And he threw it away. Now she was gone. "We shouldn't be lighting fires." Theon said when Sansa walked over to him. "It's not safe, he won't stop hunting us."

"We just have to make it to Castle Black, once we're with Jon, Ramsay won't be able to touch us." It was a comfort, to know where they were going. That no matter what Ramsay did, he wouldn't be able to get to her. She'd finally be safe.

"Jon will have me killed the moment I step through the gate." Theon replied.

"I won't let him," Sansa said. "I'll tell him the truth about Bran and Rickon."

"And the truth about the farm boys I killed in their place?" Theon asked. "The truth about Ser Rodrik, who I beheaded?" Sansa didn't know how to respond. "And the truth about Robb, who I betrayed?"

"When you take the Black, all your crimes are forgiven." Sansa replied.

"I don't want to be forgiven." Theon said, shaking his head. "I can never make amends to your family for all the things that I've done. They'll keep you safer than I ever could." He said, pointing his chin at Brienne and Podrick.

"You're not coming with us?" Sansa asked, she was sad to know he wouldn't join her. If it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't have gotten this far.

"I would have taken you all the way to the Wall, I would have died to get you there." Theon said as Sansa hugged him. "May I take one of the horses?"

"Where will you go?" Sansa asked.

"Home." Theon replied, referring to the Iron Islands. Before he left, he had to know. "Would Anari have forgiven me?" He asked quietly. "Did I honor her memory?"

"She would have," Sansa nodded. "You saved me and helped me get this far. That's all she wanted, was for me to be safe. You've honored her memory, Theon Greyjoy." Theon offered her a weak smile, trying to hold on to that as a tear fell.

The three parted ways with Theon the next morning, Brienne knowing that the two needed some sleep before they went anywhere. It felt good, to have some protection again at last. Since arriving to Winterfell, Sansa was left unguarded, unprotected. She was left at the mercy of a monster, and the monster ripped and clawed at her until there was almost nothing left.

As the three of them rode to Castle Black, they were unaware of the small cave they passed. Though, to them, it didn't look like a cave, as it was well hidden by a blockade. They stuck to the forest as apposed to using the roads. Brienne advised they stay off the roads so as not to come across any soldiers or people in general.

They didn't know who to trust, and Brienne wasn't going to take any chances. Sansa wasn't used to this kind of travel, and having to spend her time out in the cold when she slept, but she preferred doing this than still being at Winterfell. Though, that's not to say the memories of what she had endured didn't follow her.

Sansa already had nightmares since Anari's death, but they just intensified the longer she stayed with Ramsay. One night on their travels, Sansa had another nightmare. She could still hear his voice, feel his hands on her. All of it, but what stuck with her most were the things he'd say to her during and after.

' _Just think what your sister would think of you now_.' He'd say. ' _If she could see you, do you think she'd be pleased? You're only doing your duty, Sansa, like a good wife. Anari was a good little wife, wasn't she? She did her duty, it's time you do yours_.' Each new bruise came with more words. ' _She would have stopped me, she would have come to your rescue. Too bad she wasn't here_.' He'd grab her face and force her to look into his cold eyes. ' _And I'd have had so much fun with her_.'

Sometimes, his words hurt her more than the physical pain. Sansa hated that his words got to her, because sometimes they did. Sometimes she would wonder what Anari would think of her. She'd wonder what she would do if she was there. 

' _It's funny, you know_.' Ramsay would smirk down at her once he was finished with her. ' _That everyone who tries to protect you or tries to save you ends up dead. Perhaps you're cursed, maybe the gods don't want you to be saved. Everyone in your family is gone, and they all died either trying to protect you or trying to save you. And no one is going to save you now._ '

"My Lady!" Sansa awoke to being gently shaken. "My Lady, wake up!" Sansa bolted up with a sharp gasp, one that hurt, as the cold air invaded her lungs. Her eyes were wide and panicked, and for a moment, Sansa thought she was back in Winterfell. That the person shaking her awake had been Ramsay.

At that thought, Sansa recoiled violently as Brienne tried to touch her. Brienne had a deep frown on her face as she looked at the young girl. Clearly, she had been through so much pain. Terrible things had happened to her to have her react like that. When Sansa's eyes met her's, it was clear that her thoughts were correct.

"You're alright, my Lady, you're safe." Brienne said softly. "I was only waking you because it looked as if you were having a nightmare." Seeing Brienne and noting where exactly she was, Sansa began to calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you or cause alarm."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my Lady." They didn't talk about the nightmare, or about what had happened back at Winterfell. They still didn't talk about it when she had another nightmare two days later. Sansa didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to let anyone in yet. She didn't trust anyone anymore.

While she was comfortable with Brienne and Podrick, she still didn't quite feel comfortable enough to share all of the details that went into her stay at Winterfell. Every night, as she laid her head on the thin pillow, as she closed her eyes, she could hear his voice.

' _Anari can't rescue you now, no one comes to help little doves. Do they_?'

~

While he was not overly fond of the idea, Tyrion knew that the best way to settle the problem in Mereen was to try and simply talk with the Masters. It worked in Westeros, why couldn't it work here? If there was one thing Tyrion was good at, it was talking.

So, he sat in front of three Masters, one from Yunkai, one from Astapaor, and the other a lower masters, the same one who bought him for the fighting pits. "We came here to meet the queen and instead we're greeted by a dwarf and a eunuch." The Master, Razdal, from Yunkai said.

"Let's make this simple, shall we?" Tyrion said, ignoring his words. "Tell me what you want _."_

"We want you to leave Slaver's Bay _._ Take your dragons and your mercenaries and go." Belicho, the Master from Astapaor, replied.

"Queen Daenerys won't stay in Mereen forever _._ Her path takes her westward." Tyrion said.

"When we last met, I offered her ships so she could return to Westeros where she belongs _._ She refused them _."_

"She refused them because hundreds of thousands of men, women, and children still lived in chains." Missandei replied, her brows furrowed and a frown on her face.

"As they have since the dawn of time." Razdal said in return.

"Not anymore." Grey Worm stated, not liking the way he was looking at Missandei. The two of them were nothing but property to these men, and it angered him that he was in the same room as them.

"You think you're a free man now?" Yezzan, the man who bought Tyrion, snorted. "You still follow orders _._ Just because your master has silver hair and tits doesn't mean she's not a master _._ " Grey Worm's jaw clenched in return.

Before things could escalate, Tyrion continued the conversation. He petitioned that the masters have seven years to get rid of slavery and come up with a different, more fair, system.

Though, once the meeting was over, Tyrion also had to speak with the common people about the fact that he ha brought the slavers there to speak. At first, it seemed that they didn't trust him, and that they had the potential idea of causing trouble.

However, Missandei and Grey Worm stood up for him. "I am a soldier, not a politician," Grey Worm said in Valyrian. "But if there is a chance for peace, a just peace, we should take it."

"Missandei, you know what these men are," one of the men implored. "How can you trust them?"

"I do not trust them," Missandei replied. "I will never trust them." She looked to Tyrion and saw the spark of desperation in his eyes. "But as a wise man once said, 'we make peace with out enemies, not our friends'." At that, Tyrion smiled.

He may be able to do this after all.

After dealing with the common people and the Masters, Tyrion finally had a moment alone. It had been a couple of days and things seemed to be looking up. There hadn't been nearly as many attacks in the streets, and it seemed the people were doing well. Now, all Tyrion needed to do was sort out his own thoughts. He couldn't quite believe that he was in a similar situation as he was in Westeros. He had to not only keep the city itself from collapsing, but he had to deal with the Masters and the Sons of the Harpy.

Though, this time, he didn't have as many friends as he did. While Tyrion was thankful he still had Varys, he didn't have his brother, he didn't have Bronn, he didn't even have Podrick. But the person that he kept thinking of was his wife. Tyrion simply couldn't help but think about Anari. He wished he could see her, to speak with her. He felt like a fool, pining after a girl younger than him. But she was much older than her age, she was smart and clever.

'One day I pray you love someone. I pray you love her so much, when you close your eyes, you see her face.'

While he didn't like recalling anything his sister told him, he remembered those words. He remembered them, because he felt that, he felt that with Anari. One of the only reasons he was able to even sleep at all was because he thought of her laying next to him. Tyrion didn't know when he became so dependent on her, but he did.

He loved her, it was still a growing love, but it was strong. He thought he loved Shae, that she would be the only woman for him. But then he met Anari, the strong willed wolf of the North. The young woman who knew how to fight and would do anything to protect her sister.

A young woman who saw past his status as a dwarf, who didn't care about the scar on his face or the family he was born into. She was beautiful, she was kind and gentle. He missed her, he missed her so much. Tyrion wished to be with her again, to perhaps allow their love to grow even more.

The pyramid shaking with the sound of attack brought him out of his thoughts. Perhaps he was the wrong person to leave in charge of Mereen. But he would do his best to make it right. 

To make everything right.

~

Jon was trying to leave Castle Black, considering his brothers had killed him. Not only that, but he put to death all of the men who had killed him. He hung a boy, one who didn't look guilty for what he had done at all. He needed to go, where, he didn't know. However, as he and Edd were arguing, a horn was heard which signaled someone was coming. Curious, Jon and Edd walked out the door to see the gates open.

He gaped slightly at what he saw. Sansa Stark rode in with Brienne and Podrick. Once she was off her horse, Jon couldn't resist moving forward. Slowly, the two advanced towards one another before they ran last minute to embrace one another.

Finally, they were in the arms of family.

Later, when the two of them were alone in front of a fire, Sansa sipped at the soup that was given to her. They sat in silence for a few moments, just happy to be with family again. "This is good soup." She smiled. "Do you remember those kidney pies Old Nan used to make?"

"With the peas and onions?" Jon asked.

"Mmm," Sansa nodded with a small smile. Jon looked at the fire, a quite sigh leaving him.

"We never should have left Winterfell."

"Don't you wish we could go back to the day we left?" Sansa asked. "I want to scream at myself; 'Don't go, you idiot'."

"How could we know?" Jon asked.

"I spent a lot of time thinking about what an ass I was to you. I wish I could change everything"

"We were children." Jon dismissed lightly.

"I was awful, just admit it." Sansa smiled.

"You were occasionally awful." Jon said with a small chuckle. "I'm sure I can't have been great fun. Always sulking in the corner while the rest of you played."

"Anari liked you, though." Sansa said.

"Yes, she did." Jon replied softly. It was quiet for another moment. "What happened to her? What happened to Arya?" Last Jon had heard, Anari was with Sansa in King's Landing. It was surprising that Anari wasn't with her.

"Arya is out there somewhere." Sansa replied. "Brienne said that she saw her with a man, and that she was safe. After Brienne and this man fought, Arya ran away."

Jon smiled softly, it was a relief that Arya was out there somewhere. He always liked Arya, she and Anari treated him like true family. "And Anari?" Sansa's smile vanished as she looked away from Jon and back to the fire. Jon frowned when he saw her reaction. "Sansa, what happened to Anari?"

"She's gone," Sansa whispered. "She died protecting me." Jon inhaled sharply at that. Just another person of their family, dead. The Stark family was slowly being wiped out. Sansa left out the detail about Anari being pregnant. It was upsetting enough that she was dead, she didn't want anyone else to bare the pain that she had a child.

Sansa reached out to gently touch Jon's hand, offering him a small smile. Jon returned it after a moment. Anari was strong, and she would want him to be strong for her. Sansa motioned for the horn of ale in his hand, he gave it to her with an amused smirk.

As she drank it, she coughed before handing it back to him. "You'd think after thousands of years, the Night's Watch would have learned how to make a good ale." He chuckled, Sansa joining him.

"Where will you go?" She asked quietly.

"Where will we go," Jon corrected. "If I don't watch over you, Father's ghost will come back and murder me." He joked. "As would Anari, I'm sure."

"Do you know what she did for me?" Sansa asked. She wasn't sure just how much Jon had known, considering.

"I've heard stories." Jon replied. He had heard a few stories of how Anari protected Sansa from everything the Lannisters tried to do to her. Jon wished he could have been there to protect her, to help her. But there was no sense on dwelling on it now. Sansa was taken to her room, and was ensured that Brienne and Podrick weren't too far away.

It was a relief to finally be safe, though, as she went to sleep, Sansa could still hear his faint voice.

' _You'll never be safe from me_.'

~

Anari woke up to Idan shaking her, her eyes opening to see his concerned face. "Anari, are you alright?" He asked.

"What happened?" She asked. "Is something wrong? Is Mykal alright?" Anari asked, feeling panic rise. Why would he be waking her up?

"You were having a nightmare." Idan replied. "Mykal and Ethon woke me up and said that you were upset and having a bad dream." Anari could see both boys standing in the doorway. Mykal's eyes were worried, hoping his mother was okay. 

Sitting up, Anari offered them a small smile. "I'm alright." She said. She remembered what she was having a dream about, it had been about all of the bad things she had gone through. Not only that, but she dreamed about her sister.

Anari dreamed that Sansa needed her, that something was wrong. The boys and Idan were relieved that she was alright, but Idan was still worried. "What was it about?" Idan asked, "Your nightmare."

"Oh," Anari said, looking away. "It was just memories of what I had gone through, and I guess my mind decided to change them a little and make them worse." She sighed. "But I'm okay." She didn't want to bring up the other part of her dream, of hearing Sansa crying out for her. Of her sister wishing that she was there to save her from the monster that was hurting her.

Walking forward, her son played with his fingers as he looked at her. "Can I sleep with you, momma?" Mykal asked. "I can protect you."

Anari smiled softly, finding the thoughtfulness endearing, before she nodded. "Of course," she said. Mykal smiled as he walked over to his mother. Lifting him up, Anari placed him on the bed with her with a soft smile.

"Not that you're in capable hands, I'll leave you two alone." Idan smiled as he walked out of the room with Ethon.

"I'll protect you from the bad dreams." Mykal assured as his mother layed down with him, turning to face him.

"I'm sure you will." She replied. "Go to sleep, sweet boy." She whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. The two drifted to sleep, Anari no longer having nightmares. Instead, it was a dream about seeing Tyrion again, of introducing him to Mykal and having a family again. Anari could feel it in her heart, both her sister and her husband needed her.

And Anari felt powerless to do anything. She may do more harm than good should she return to Winterfell, and she didn't even know where Tyrion was. Her only comfort was her son, Mykal rested in her arms and she was more than thankful the gods allowed her this one act of mercy. Anari would do anything to keep him safe.

Anything.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

The next day, Anari, with Idan's permission, gave Mykal and Ethon the wooden practice swords. It took her quite some time to carve them, but she finished them. She had to stop several times, as she had other things she needed to do around the farm. But they were finally done, and they looked pretty good.

They were nowhere near the level of the beautifully made wooden swords she used with Syrio, but they were better than the ones from Winterfell. They weren't super long, considering the boys weren't that big just yet. But, if Mykal wanted to keep hunting with her and the wolves and to learn how to fight, then this is where he'd need to begin. "These aren't toys," she told them. "They're tools. You have to be careful with them because they can hurt you."

Anari told them what they were for and how to use them. She wasn't going to teach them how to properly fight just yet, as they were still a little young for that. But they could start learning. Both Anari and Idan watched with smiles as the two boys began sparring lightly with one another.

Their footing was off, as was their balance, and they only made sure to hit each other's swords. They were clumsy, but seeing their bright smiles made it all worth it. Anari always loved seeing her son smile, it let her know that she had done something right. While she was fairly good with her siblings and even with Myrcella and Tommen, Anari really had no idea how to raise a child.

But, so far, she seemed to be doing alright. At least, she hoped. With the way things were going and the situations she had been put through, Anari knew she had to try and protect her son and keep him safe. But to not shelter him like Lysa did to Robin. And to not spoil him and tell him that he owned the world like Cersei did to her children.

And she didn't want him blind, like how she was. Yet, Anari also wanted him to know that along with the darkness and the bad, there was also light and good. It was a difficult feat to manage, but Anari could only hope she would ensure Mykal had a good life. Much like with Sansa, Anari would do anything to keep him safe.

Even if it meant her own life.

She shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts, focusing back on the boys. Her smile returned as she watched them. It was charming to see, because it reminded Anari of when Robb, Jon, and Theon were trying to teach Bran how to do things. Teaching him how to use a bow and teaching him how to use a sword.

Anari remembered one night where she had snuck outside. She couldn't sleep, but she wanted some air. She saw that someone had left a bow and three arrows in the target. Probably Theon, because he liked to practice more often than not. That was how she learned how to shoot. While most wanted to hit the red dot in the middle, Anari was simply content with hitting the target at all.

Anari frowned again, though, as she remembered the fates that Bran and Rickon were given. She didn't want to forgive Theon for what he did, how he betrayed them when they treated him like family. She loved him like family, but she also saw reason behind what he did. So, she didn't find it within herself to fault him too hard.

Theon had finally got a chance to be with his birth family. It didn't mean that excused what he did to Bran and Rickon, however. But she didn't fault him too much for leaving them for his true family. While she may have treated him like family, Anari also knew that the reason he was with them at all was to punish his father. To keep his last surviving son as his ward. 

It was just a mess, really. Perhaps if she ever saw him again, she would have a long conversation with him. Ask him why he did what he did. The last time Anari saw Bran was when he was still asleep after his fall. A fall she had begun to suspect was not an accident like she originally thought. Bran had climbed those walls and tower tops for years.

He knew where to put his feet, and where to grab. He wouldn't fall unless he was forced too. The last Anari saw of Rickon was when she said goodbye to him before she left. She had promised she'd come back to him and that they'd go to the wolfswood to pick some of the winter berries.

Shaking her head so that she didn't dwell on those thoughts, Anari turned to find Idan. Once ensuring the boys were well looked after and knew how to handle their new swords, he had left to continue his work. "Looks like you've got a lot on your mind." Idan smiled faintly when she found him.

"That easy to tell?" She asked back with a smile of her own. He shrugged in return.

"You're mouth twitches down on the right, and your eyes get a far away look when you're thinking too hard." Anari raised an eyebrow at his observations. "You don't think I notice these things, but I do." He said lightly. 

Anari's smile returned as she accepted that. "I'd like to go into town for a bit, if that's alright."

"Course it's alright." Idan replied. "You want me to come with you?"

"No, that's alright, I think I'd like to be alone for a bit." Idan nodded in return. She got that slightly far away look as she said that. Anari must have a lot on her mind, and while he wanted to help her or do something to ease her, Idan knew better. Anari took the brown mare after setting up the saddle with pouches.

She ensured her sword and knives were secure in their scabbards before she set off. Anari's mind was much too chaotic to stay at the farm house. A ride into town may ease it a bit, give her something else to think about and focus on. 

It wasn't that she was unhappy, she just wanted time to collect her thoughts. Besides, they needed a few things anyway. Like new material for clothes. Anari had long since abandoned her dirty dress that once was beautiful and elegant.

Considering she was living the life of a common girl, she had no use for the dress accept to make clothes. Anari was fairly good at making clothes, considering she loved to do it in her spare time back in Winterfell. She and Sansa used to have fun making clothes and little patterns with the thread.

Perhaps she could also find some more books for the children to read. One thing she did miss was the abundance of books she had in Winterfell and the books in King's Landing. She never did finish that book when she first had a conversation with Lord Baelish in the library.

She got halfway through it before everything crumbled down. But she had a new life now. Anari had to stick with it in order to keep herself and Mykal alive. She was safe here, with the wolves on guard all around the farm, teaching Idan how to fight and just now beginning to train the children.

They had a good life, and she didn't want to leave it. Things were simple now, but that didn't mean that Anari was going to let her guard down. She had been exposed to too much to do that. There was still that feeling in the back of her mind that told her that she would never truly be safe.

While she had gone into town before with Idan, Anari knew to be careful, and she would do her best to keep attention away from her. The black coal she used to dye her hair with in the Eyrie had long since been washed out.

However, whenever she was going into town, Anari would dye her hair again. One thing Lord Baelish was right on was that her hair and eyes were a give away as to who she was. Anari was certain that Cersei had a bounty on her, considering she was suspected in Joffrey's murder.

She wished she had killed him, but she didn't. And if Anari was the one who did it, she'd have used a blade, not poison. Poison was too difficult to get right, and there was no guarentee the person you intended to use it on actually got it into their systems. But a blade? Well, that was more simple. But again, it would have been much too obvious had it been her. 

Anari wanted that boy to die, but she wouldn't risk Sansa's safety like that. It would have been much too obvious that it had been them, so that was why she didn't do it. Not wanting to take the risk, she would use coal to dye her hair black before she went into town. It took a while, considering she did have a lot of hair. But, if the process helped, then she would do it.

No one noticed her, so it worked every time. Anari became slightly familiar with the traders and few merchants that were there, considering she and Idan had gone into town quite a few times. Tying down her horse, Anari walked through the small town.

Going to the cloth merchants stall, she greeted the man there. "Hello Lorrel." She smiled.

"Tyla, good to see you." The older man smiled. He had graying brown hair and a stubbly face. But he had kind green eyes and small smile lines on his face that gave him a friendly appearance. He was taller than Anari, but he was a happy man, so he wasn't very intimidating to her.

"Any good cloths today?" She asked.

"Run through the stuff you bought already?" Lorrel asked laughed lightly.

"No, but I like to have options." Anari smiled in return.

"Very well," Lorrel nodded. He showed her what he had that day and she bought one of the least expensive ones there. She and Idan didn't have a lot, but they made due. "Yah know," he said as he handed the cloths over. "If ya want more money, you should sell some of the clothes you make. Help get me extra business too." he winked.

Anari laughed lightly, though she did consider his words. While she was no seamstress, nor the best clothes maker, Anari did have a talent. If he was right, then it would indeed bring in extra money. Leaving lorrel, Anari made her way to the small book stall.

"Terrin." She greeted with a grin. The young man at the stall grinned back.

"My fellow T named Lady." Terrin teased. Because she was there so often, she and the book merchant got along quite well. He was a quirky man that had a mop of brown hair that often fell in his face, a crooked smile and sparkling blue eyes.

He was well built, considering he hauled books around, and he always had new stories to tell her. "What have you got today?" She asked.

"Oh, lots of things," Terrin replied, his eyes lighting up in excitement. "Remember that week I wasn't here?"

"Yes, I missed you terribly." Anari teased.

"Sorry, m'lady." He bowed in an over the top manner. "But I got quite the selection. I sailed to Volantis this time to get them."

"Ah, explains the long trip."

"Oh, indeed," Terrin nodded. "Never been one for ships, not really."

"Then why sail yourself?" Anari asked in curiosity. 

"Well, gotta make sure my wares are right," Terrin replied. "Sides, I feel like one of them adventurers in the stories."

"And did Volantis give you an adventure?" She hid an amused smile as he nodded eagerly. She liked hear his stories, and he seemed to like telling them. So, she didn't mind standing there and listening.

"Oh, yes, had it not been for a nice man, I probably wouldn't be here."

"What happened?" Anari asked with a frown.

"On my way back to my room in an inn and these three men decided to harass me." Terrin began. "Keep in mind, now, these streets ain't that wide and usually got lots of people in them. But guess which street this idiot went in?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"The empty one." Anari guessed.

"Mhmm," he nodded. "Tried to rob me of whatever I had. Now, you know I'm not much of a fighter, but I always carry a knife in case I need it. However, these men were more trouble than I thought. I thought I was done for but a man saved my life before it ended."

"Oh dear." Anari said. "Well, I'm glad you're alright, Terrin." She really was, not just because she liked the books he sold, but because she had seen enough death, enough people had died around her. She didn't want to know that one of the merchants she knew had died as well. 

"Thank you," he grinned. "I like me life, not that I have much of one to begin with, but I like it."

"Who was this man who saved you?" Anari asked.

"Man was Westrosi like me, said his name was Jorah. Didn't stay to talk long, but I'm grateful for what he did." Terrin replied with a small shrug.

"As am I." Anari smiled. She bought two books that interested her before making her way back to her horse. Anari decided to head back to the farm, having done what she came to do. The town had provided the much needed distraction, so now Anari felt as if she could focus better. She rode quickly back. 

Anari slowed the horse down, though, when she saw soldiers at the farm.

Idan was talking to them, his sword on his belt and a stern look on his face. The wolves must have been on a hunt, because they weren't around. Leading the horse closer, Anari dismounted before walking with the mare. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

It was then that Anari realized they were Bolton soldiers.  The Flayed Man sigil on their armor. "We're looking for someone." One of the soldiers said. "A girl and a servant."

"No one but us has been here." Anari replied, trying to remain calm. Why would Bolton soldiers be here? Did it have something to do with Sansa?

"That's what I've been telling them." Idan said as he glared slightly at the soldiers. He didn't like them, didn't like the feeling he got from them either. And with his subtle glance to Anari, he knew she didn't like them being there either. From what he remembered of Anari's story, she was supposed to go to Winterfell with her sister.

While he wasn't familiar with the Great House names and sigils, from the looks of it, Anari recognized the ones on their armor. "Her names Sansa, she's Lady Bolton and our Lord wishes for her safe return." 

 _Sansa_.

Sansa escaped Winterfell, she was on the run. Her little sister was out in the wild with no protection. Her dreams were right, something was wrong in Winterfell. Sansa wouldn't have left other wise. "The servant boy's name is Reek, he was supposed to guard her when our Lord Bolton wasn't around."

"I see," Anari nodded, keeping her face neutral. She couldn't let them know that she knew Sansa. If she had fled Winterfell, there must have been a reason. Anari wouldn't give up her sister, even if she had come across her. "Well, I'm sorry to say but we haven't met anyone by those names."

"Sansa has red hair and blue eyes, around your height and age." One of the other soldiers said. As he did, though, he took a closer look at Anari. Their eyes were different, as was their hair color. Though, Sansa had dyed hers when she was traveling. This common girl looked very similar to Sansa. And while the man next to her didn't look like Reek, the girl definitely looked familiar. "Actually, she looks a lot like you."

Anari grew nervous, as did Idan. Capture was not an option, if Anari was given to the Boltons, then she'd be done for. Her son would be a threat, and Anari didn't want her son in danger. So, Anari tried to convince them to leave, as did Idan but they only stepped closer to her. "You're coming with us."

"No!" Anari shouted, he lunged forward to grab her arm, wrapping it in a tight hold. She tried to pull her hand out of the soldier's grasp, her heart hammering in her chest. "Let go of me! Let go!" She roughly pulled her arm free, unsheathing her sword. The soldier barely had time to deflect with his own sword, but he did. Seeing her fighting back, the other two soldier's unsheathed their swords too.

Idan intercepted another soldier's attack with his own sword, not willing to just stand by as Anari fought them herself. A fight broke out, the clash of the metal loud in the otherwise quiet farm. Anari had a little trouble fighting the man, considering she hadn't fought trained soldiers before, it took her a minute to know what to expect.

As she and the soldier held their swords against each other's, Anari used one of the tricks Bronn had taught her. She kicked the soldier's knee, bringing him down. Quickly spinning behind him, Anari slit his throat. Turning again, Anari saw that Idan was having trouble holding the other soldier's back.

Idan yelled out as one of the soldier's cut his arm, kicking him down so he knelt on the ground. "No!" Anari shouted, rushing forward and shoving the man away. Because of how close they were, the man hit her in the face, which threw her off. Quickly recovering, Anari blocked his sword, letting him in close before pulling her knife from behind her back and sticking him with it.

He grunted in pain, pulling away, which gave Anari the space she needed to run the man through with her blade. Turning, once the man was dead, Anari watched as Idan did his best to fight off the soldier. Moving forward the help, she paused when she heard her name.

"Momma? Momma what's happening?"

"Stay in the house, Mykal." Anari ordered. A sudden fear crept up her spine, if they found Mykal, if they hurt him, if he became a target, Anari would lose it. Just like with those things in the woods, Anari used her fear to her advantage. So, she continued forward to help Idan, running when she saw him fall. Catching the soldier's sword just In time, Anari quickly spun around the man, which caused him to turn around to face her as well.

This soldier was better than her, and Anari had trouble holding him back. She hissed when his blade made contact with her arm, but she paid it no mind. Though, the action made her painfully aware that he had armor and she didn't. _Men_ _are slower in armor, while I'm unprotected, he won't be as fast as me_ , she thought. _Quick as a snake, swift and sudden_.

When their swords met again, the soldier hit her in the face again, which knocked her to the ground. Spitting out blood, Anari looked up defiantly. "Tough little whore, ain't yah?" The solder hissed at her. "Our Lord will have fun with you." As the soldier advanced, however, he stopped and knelt down before collapsing. Idan had her knife from the other soldier she fought, and it was currently sticking out the back of the soldier's neck.

Both Anari and Idan panted as they looked at each other. Their eyes were wide and their breathing labored. The silence after the fight was deafening, but it soon broke. "Momma!" Mykal shouted as he ran forward.

"Pappa!" Ethon also shouted, both boys running to their parents. Mykal held his mother tightly, Anari holding him back. While the sudden collision and her arms holding her son tightly hurt her wounds, Anari dared not let go. That was close, so close, too close. Not long after the boys ran to their parents, the wolves returned, Shadow taking in the scene, and quickly trotting over to her mistress.

"Where in the seven hells were you when we needed you?" Anari asked the wolf harshly. Shadow snuffed and looked over at the other wolves of her pack. Anari followed where her direwolf was looking and saw that they managed to hunt down, kill, and bring back a two deer.

"At least we have dinner." Idan offered as he held his own son. Despite herself, Anari began to laugh softly, which caused Idan to laugh. It felt good to laugh because it proved that they were okay.

"Also have new swords, armor, and probably some silver." She said once she calmed down. The adrenaline wore off, after a while, so now she could feel the pain. Her face ached from where she was hit twice, and her arm burned.

Idan also felt the effects of the fight, his shoulders hurting from tensing unfamiliar muscles and his arm hurt from being cut. His leg also hurt when he was knocked down roughly, having scraped the cold ground. "We should get cleaned up." He said.

"Yeah, you go first, I'll work on getting the armor, weapons, and money." Nodding, Idan took Ethon back inside to get cleaned up. Once she was sure she was alright,  Anari let go of Mykal, offering the boy a smile.

"You okay?" Mykal asked. He and Ethon had been working on a new story together and working on their writing as well when they had heard what was going on. When Idan left the boys when he saw the soldiers approach, he told them to stay in the house and continue their lesson. But when they heard the clash of swords and unfamiliar voices along with shouting, they were worried.

It sounded similar to the time when Anari had fought something out in the woods. Mykal remembered being scared for his mother then too. Anari could see the worry in his eyes and she nodded to him, kissing the top of his head. "I'm fine." Even though she ached and her arm and face hurt, she wouldn't let him see.

"I saw that man hurt you." He said quietly. When the boys dared to stand in the doorway, they had seen the fight. Mykal had seen the man hit his mother in the face and cause her to fall. Had he been more brave, had he a better weapon than his wooden sword, Mykal would have tried to help.

He really would have. Something had lit inside of him when he saw his mother fighting, when he saw her get hurt. The urge to protect her, to shield her had nearly overpowered her order to stay in the house. But, he listened to his mother, knowing better than to go against her orders. "I know, they were bad men, but we're safe now." Anari replied. "Wanna help me?"

"Okay." As they moved, Anari told Mykal the truth about what had happened, keeping up another part of her promise. She wanted him to know the real world, and seeing a dead man was part of it. Anari pulled her knife out of the last soldier, and put it back in it's sheathe after cleaning it.

She forgot why, but Anari had seen her father do it, had seen soldiers in general do it, so Anari thought that it was just something one did. She waved Mykal over so they could look at the man. She didn't allow Mykal to see his face, but she pointed to the wound in his neck.

"This is what happens when you stick the pointy end of a sword or knife into someone." She said. "You have to mean it when you do it, you shouldn't just do it just because you can." Anari still had to simplify her words so that he could understand them. Mykal nodded along with what she had said.

While he was still young, the stories he had read about knights and soldiers told him the same thing. Plus, her early teachings of honor and loyalty. Never just go for the violent answer. Always things of other options and follow what was right. But be open to other opinions as well. Taking someone's life was not something to be done lightly.

Soon enough, they walked back to the house with the collected armor, weapons and money. Anari carried the armor and weapons while Mykal carried the money. It was a heavy load, and it was difficult to carry with her injuries, but Anari pushed through.

Once she placed the weapons and armor on the table, she noticed that Idan was done washing up and was currently trying to dress his wounds. "Let me help." Anari said. Idan glanced at her as she walked over and took the cloth and needle and thread from her. "Doubt you've had much experience with cuts like these."

"Can't say I have." Idan smiled weakly. They were quiet as Anari took care of the cut, luckily it wasn't too deep so it would heal within a few days or so. Once it was closed, Anari tied off the wound, to make sure that the thread wouldn't reopen. "They were looking for your sister?" Idan asked.

"Yeah," Anari nodded softly.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Anari replied. "I haven't seen my sister in a long time. I don't know what happened to her or why she ran away."

"Maybe she was taken," Idan suggested. "Maybe that servant, Reek, took her or something." That wasn't a comforting thought, but neither was the idea that something happened that drove her away. Another thought, was where was she to go? There were only two places, really. Back to the Vale where Lord Baelish and Lord Royce were, or to Jon at the Wall.

A strong part of her told her that Sansa would have better luck going to the Wall than to the Vale. While she trusted Lord Royce a bit, she did not trust Lord Baelish. "Maybe." Anari shrugged. "Let me see the cut on your face." She said. He had a small cut over his left eyebrow, so she got a bowl of water and tended to it, making sure that it was clear of blood and any dirt that might have gotten into it. 

She could feel Idan's eyes on her, but she ignored them. When she was done, she moved to back away, but Idan stopped her. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Idan moved to lean forward. Just as he was about to kiss her, Anari put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"I can't." She whispered. Her eyes were sad, but understanding. Though, Anari couldn't betray Tyrion. She wouldn't, because he was alive somewhere. He was out there, and she was going to see him again. Anari backed away from him with an apologetic look, Idan watched as she shook her head softly before walking away, mostly likely to get clean herself. 

Idan felt like a fool for trying to kiss her. He knew how much she loved her husband, but still, some part of him dared to hope. They had a good little life going for them, Anari had filled the house with the light Sheila had left behind. Idan grew to care for her and her son. And while he had heard the stories she'd tell Mykal about his father, hearing how much she loved him, Idan still hoped.

Hoped that maybe, if given the chance, she would care for him as he did. Sighing, Idan turned and decided to work on skinning one of the deer that the wolves had brought for their dinner. Meanwhile, Anari worked on cleaning herself up. She had to make sure her wounds were cleaned, even if it hurt to do so.

An infection was not something Anari wanted to risk. There wasn't a maester around to help them should that happen. Once she was clean, Anari dressed her own wounds, sighing as the cuts seemed to be deep enough to leave a scar. Just another mark to add to the others. Before she put on a clean tunic, Anari ran her hand over the scar across her back.

Once again, Anari sighed as she felt the jagged edges of the scarred over skin. She was racking up quite a number of scars, though each one reminded her that she had survived everything she had gone through. While she didn't get through completely unscathed, the point was that she got through.

Quickly, she dressed and ensured her wounds were properly wrapped so as not to get irritated. She left her room and went to see where everyone else was. She found the boys at the table, looking at the armor and the money. An idea came to mind as to another lesson she could teach them. They had to learn how to count, and considering they now had a decent amount of money, it was best they learned.

"Would you boys like to learn how to count those?" She asked as she walked over. "Lots of silver, we have to count it carefully." The boys both agreed to help her count them. So, Anari spent some time teaching them how much each coin was worth, and how if put together, you get a larger sum of money.

Anari knew better than to go too high, so as not to confuse them, but in all, they had a pretty large sum of money from the soldiers. With the pouches added to the money they already had, it made for a healthy stash. With the way the weather was turning, Anari knew that it would come in handy should they need to move.

Moving South would be a smart idea, considering it was warmer there. However, that was also where people who wanted to kill her should she go South. If they moved further North, then more people would want to kill her. Unfortunately, by staying with Idan and Ethon, she was also making them a target, should her enemies find her.

And Anari didn't want her enemies to find her. As long as she could help it, no harm would come to Mykal, Idan, and Ethon.

~

In one of the larger rooms of Winterfell, Roose sat at his desk as Ramsay stood by one of the windows. Lord Karstark stood before Roose and relayed the information his men had found. "He came upon the bodies on our way here _."_

"Half a dozen men? Your best hunters?" Roose questioned. Ramsay sighed from where he stood.

"They obviously had help _."_

Roose scoffed quietly in return. "I didn't think lady Sansa killed them all by herself _._ " He said to Ramsay. It was his fault the two got away in the first place. Had he not played his games, Sansa and Theon would still be in their custody. "Thank you for this report, Lord Kastark."

"We know where she's going _."_ Ramsay said, unfazed by his father's words. "Her brother's at Castle Black."

"Ned Stark's last surviving son?" Lord Karstark asked, looking at both of them.

"Jon Snow is a bastard, not a Stark _._ " Roose dismissed. At this, Ramsay turned to face his father.

"So was I, Father _._ "

"Your hold on the North will never be secure as long as a Stark can walk through that door _._ "

Ramsay didn't like the sound of that, didn't like his claim being threatened. He is a Bolton now, and he deserves all that comes with it. That includes the North, and most importantly, Winterfell. "Castle Black isn't defended on the southern side _._ " He began as he though of attacking before they could do it to them. "And the few men left are barely men at all. Farm boys and thieves. With a small force we could storm the castle, kill Jon Snow-"

"Murder the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch?" Roose interrupted. "You'd unite every house in the North against us _."_

Ramsay paused for a moment before shrugging indifferently. "We don't need every house in the North. The Umbers, the Manderlys, and the Karstarks _._ command more soldiers than all the other houses combined _._ With their support, none could challenge us _."_

"The Starks lost my house the day King Rob cut off my father's head _._ It's time for new blood in the North _."_

Roose stood and walked over to Ramsay to whisper harshly to him. "If you acquire a reputation as a mad dog, you'll be treated as a mad dog _._ Taken out back and slaughtered for pig feed." He then turned to face both of them. "Sansa Stark and Theon Greyjoy are gone. Those you sent to capture them were killed. Another group has gone missing. What does that tell you about our hold on the North?"

Roose was not pleased about what happened to the men he had sent out to find Sansa. Someone must be out there protecting her, men were found dead, and others were missing. Though, what was curious, was that the men went in different directions.

Some was out there, and they must not want to be found either. It was a curious thing, and he wanted to fogire out what happened to his men. Just as he turned to start planning, Maester Wolkin walled into the room and announced that Walda had given birth to a boy.

Though, what was supposed to be a happy moment was ruined as Ramsay stuck a knife through his heart, amd killed him. And when Ramsay led Walda and his brother to the kennels, he fed them to his dogs.

Ramsay didn't care about the missinf men, instead, he focused on the real problem. He needed Sansa, and currently, she was at Castle Black. So, he sent put a raven to gove them fair warning of what was to come should they refuse to send her back.

Little did Ramsay know, in killing his father and not taking interest in the missing soldiers, he kept Anari Stark, the heir of Winterfell, safe and hidden.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Before they sailed to Dragonstone, there was another thing Daenerys had to take care of. Tyrion waited in the larger room while she saw to personal matters. He looked up when he saw her approach after a few minutes. "How did he take it?" Tyrion asked, referring to Daario.

"No tears." Daenerys replied plainly.

"I know it was hard for you, you turned away a man who truly loves you because he would have been a liability in the Seven Kingdoms. That's the kind of self-sacrifice that makes for a good ruler, if it's any consolation." Tyrion attempted to comfort her. He knew about self sacrifice, like when he urged Anari top leave without him, even if it meant leaving him at the mercy of Cersei.

Daenerys's lips twitched into the faintest of smiled as she walked closer to him and sat with him on the stone bench. "It's not." She replied softly. Tyrion smirked slightly in response.

"No, I suppose not." He replied. "I'm terrible at consoling." He remembered when he consoled Anari after the death of her brother and mother. He wasn't sure what to do to help her, but just being there seemed to be enough. And reassuring her that he didn't know and that he wasn't a part of it helped.

The fact that she seemed to open up to him more, once he had gotten her out of the stupor she had fallen into had also been comforting to him. It meant that Tyrion hadn't lost her. He had heard of people fading with grief, but to see it beginning to happen to Anari had honestly scared him. He was just glad he could prevent that from happening.

What he felt for her must truly be love, because she never left his thoughts. She was his driving force, really. One of the factors keeping him alive. "Yes, you really are." Daenerys nodded.

"All right," He said. "How about the fact that this is actually happening?" He questioned. "You have your armies, you have your ships, you have your dragons. Everything you've ever wanted since you were old enough to want anything. It's all yours for the taking. Are you afraid?"

Daenerys nodded after a moment which caused Tyrion to smirk again. That was a relief, because if she was afraid, then she was also ready. It also meant that she wasn't a fool, Tyrion had had his fill of advising fools.

"Good," he smiled faintly. "You're in the Great Game now. And the Great Game's terrifying. The only people who aren't afraid of failure are madmen like your father."

"Do you know what frightens me?" Daenerys asked him. "I said farewell to a man who loves me. A man I thought I cared for, and I felt nothing. Just impatience to get it over with."

"He wasn't the first to love you and he won't be the last." Tyrion replied.

"Well, you have completely failed to console me." Daenerys said as she stood.

"For what it's worth, I've been a cynic for as long as I can remember. Everyone's always asking me to believe in things; family, gods, kings, myself. It was often tempting until I saw where belief got people. So I said no, thank you to belief. And yet here I am."

Tyrion stood up on the bench they were sitting on to be at a bit more of an even height with her, looking into her eyes so she knew he was serious. Besides believing in Anari, his wife, and a little but of  his own self belief, he did actually believe in Daenerys and her ideas of making Westeros better.

"I believe in you, it's embarrassing, really." He smiled slightly. "I'd swear you my sword, but I don't actually own a sword."

"It's your counsel I need." Daenerys replied, a soft smile on her face.

"It's yours, now and always." He smiled.

"Good," Daenerys smiled back. "I um, I had something made for you. I'm not sure if it's right." She held out a pin that symbolized being Hand of the Throne. "Tyrion Lannister, I name you Hand of the Queen." Daenerys said as she pinned it to him. Tyrion held back tears as he knelt.

Finally, someone worth believing in. When Tyrion stood, he smiled at Daenerys. "For the longest time I kept regretting my choice to stay in King's Landing. I wished I had gone with my wife and escaped because at least I would be there with her, I'd be there to protect her. But I knew that if I left with her she would be in more danger. So I stayed."

It had been a hard choice. He still sometimes thought about what would have happened if he went with her. What would have happened if they had more time together. Daenerys was quiet as he spoke, she knew better than to ask about his wife, and she didn't have much opportunity to ask anyway. But still, she wanted to know more, so she didn't interrupt him.

"So, when I say letting go of Daario was hard, I meant it." Tyrion continued. "I know how hard it is to let go of someone you cared for, or at least thought you cared for." Tyrion briefly thought of Shae, but he quickly pushed that though aside. "Letting her go was one of the hardest things I've done, but I knew she would also be safer without me."

"Your wife must have been quite a woman to have you speak of her like this." Daenerys smiled faintly. She could hear the love in his voice, and the longing to see her again.

"She is," Tyrion agreed, a smile coming to his lips. Anari was a special young woman, a woman that he loved. "I don't know where she is now or what she is doing. I only know that she was able to get out of King's Landing and that she's hopefully safe."

Daenerys smiled softly again. "I'm sure she is," she nodded. "And when we get to Westeros, perhaps we can find her for you."

Tyrion looked down to avoid letting her see that he was going to cry. Yes, that was all he wanted really. He wanted to be with Anari again, not for her land or because of her name or to use her like a broodmare like his father wanted. No, he wanted to be with Anari because he loved her, because he missed her.

When they finally got on the ships and began to sail towards Westeros, Tyrion looked to the sky as the dragons flew above them. It was still a marvel to see them, because of Daenerys, dragons would once more live in Westeros.

 _I'm coming, Anari,_ he thought. _I'm coming home_.

~

Idan and Anari didn't speak about what had almost happened after the attack. They didn't feel like it would do much good to do so, besides, why cause any tension when there didn't need to be? Anari felt a little bad. though, that she couldn't return the feelings he seemed to have for her. She wished she could, it would be easier if she did.

But she still loved Tyrion, her husband and Mykal's father. It wasn't fair to him. And considering Anari finally heard word on Tyrion? That she had heard that Tyrion had escaped King's Landing, it was enough to give her hope that he was still alive. And with that hope, her love remained alive.

Perhaps if she wasn't married, she be more inclined to try and love Idan, if they had met under different circumstances, then maybe there would have been a chance. The days continued after that, nothing more happening and no more run ins with soldiers, thankfully. Though, Anari still felt this nagging feeling in the back of her mind and in her heart that there was still something wrong.

She didn't voice it to anyone, not wanting to just jump to conclusions. Something had obviously happened at Winterfell, and it involved Sansa. It worried Anari that she wasn't there to protect her sister, wasn't there to help her if she was needed. Her two ideas were that something happened and Sansa escaped on her own with the servant, or the servant had taken her. Perhaps the servant had had enough, being a commoner, getting the bounty that was on Sansa would most likely give them a better life than they had.

Neither idea sounded good, and it worried Anari. If Sansa left on her own, where would she go? And if she was taken, then no doubt she'd be taken to the Lannisters. Either scenario pained her and caused her to worry. Anari took to praying again, to asking the gods to have mercy on her sister. To keep her safe and not let anything bad happen to her on her new journey. But, because she couldn't really do anything, no matter how much she wanted too, Anari tried not to dwell too much on it.

Her thoughts would only serve to upset her and cause her to worry, and that wouldn't be productive. Anari lived a commoner's life right now, and that included many things. Luckily, though, Idan wasn't the kind of man she had originally thought. He was a nice man, and he treated her as an equal instead of someone lower, just because she was a woman.

Despite not knowing how to read very well or write, there really wasn't much of a difference between Idan and a Lord. Nonetheless, Anari continued to teach the children how to read and write, and she continued to teach Idan how to fight. He held his own fairly well against the Bolton soldiers, but he still had some work to do.

But still, they got lucky last time. While Anari was no expert, she at least had more experience than he did. So, they trained more heavily, and more often when they weren't busy with their other chores. If another party of soldiers arrived, or anyone spoiling for a fight, they had to be ready. Whenever Anari and Idan trained, the boys decided to play with their wooden swords as well.

It was a little amusing, watching them try to follow along with the movements. With their added interest, Idan figured it may be smart to just start training the boys more as well. So, Anari would work on making two more wooden practice swords for Idan and herself. If she was going to spar with the boys, she didn't want to do it with a sharp sword.

Anari also helped around the farm whenever she wasn't teaching. She was very busy, Anari didn't think that the life of the common person would be so busy. Either way, as long as she was safe, Anari didn't really care how busy she was. Her full schedule just made it easier to distract herself from her thoughts and worries. Even when she was away from her, Anari still worried about Sansa.

She would probably never stop. Her dreams about Sansa crying out for her had finally stopped, which was a relief, but Anari still didn't know what they meant. Why was she having dreams about her sister? However, again, it didn't do any good to dwell on them. She had other matters that she needed to focus on. Like going out with the wolves to hunt, bonding with Shadow more and getting to know each of the other wolves in the pack.

Anari didn't really know if she should name them or if she should just keep giving Shadow the orders. Of course, there was Cavort who did respond to the name, but still. Anari would have to bond more with the others in order to get an idea as to what to call them should she feel the need to name them. On other days, Anari and Idan would also go into to town to get more supplies and things they needed.

Anari took up Lorrel on his idea of making clothes and selling them. She'd make simple dresses and tunics. She didn't know how to make jerkins, but she did get fairly good business. Added with the fact that Anari told everyone that she got her cloths from Lorrel, the man got a lot more business as well. Which brokered a deal between the two.

Anari got her cloths at a lower price, and she'd sell him some of her finished pieces should he like them. Anari thought it was fun, and it helped her blend in more with the people. Anari didn't ask for much when it came to selling the clothes. Times were getting harder, with the coming winter and all. Cloaks and coats were one of the things many things people were asking for. 

Depending on the actual design and style they wanted, Anari only asked for two silver coins for each item. It was a good system, and it brought in good money. So, not only did they buy a lot during their trips, but they also sold quite a bit.

During one such trip into town, Anari and Idan decided to treat themselves and have lunch at the inn. They didn't do it often before Anari had began selling clothes. As they sat in there, Anari couldn't help but overhear the gossip floating around. Usually, Anari didn't concern herself with the town gossip, but some names caught her attention.

She heard talk of a silver haired Targaryen girl who had taken up residence in Dragonstone. She was said to have dragons of her own, and an army larger than any in Westeros. Targaryen, could it have been the same girl Robert and Ned were talking about before Robert went on his hunt? It sounded like it, especially when she heard something about her having an army of savages.

Then, Anari heard how the Dragon woman had a Lannister advisor.

Anari's head nearly snapped in the general direction she had heard that from. She strained to hear more, and she was able to catch that the Imp had somehow gotten out of King's Landing and had sided with the Dragon woman. 

 _Tyrion_.

Tyrion was alive, he was alive and he was serving the Targaryen girl at Dragonstone. He had made it out of King's Landing, he was alive, and he was in Westeros. Anari nearly cried just hearing that. He was okay... the gods had heard her prayers. With a renewed purpose and a new found spark in her eyes, Anari had a small smile on her face for the rest of their journey.

When she and Idan went back to the farm house, the man could see that she seemed almost anxious, but she had a certain light in her eyes that he had never seen before. "What's got you so excited?" He asked, a small smile on his face as he watched her.

Idan grew to really like Anari, she was a hardworking woman, and she had a big heart. He was smart enough to know not to fall in love with her, considering she would always tell Mykal tales of his father, and how much she loved him. Idan thought that this nameless man must have been quiet the gentleman to have earned her love.

"I just heard some very good news." Anari grinned, while she was a little anxious for what she had planned, she was beyond excited. She was almost giddy, really. Tyiron was alive, and he was safe. 

"Hmm?" He hummed as he tended to some of their new supplies. They bought a few new books, a couple of new cloths and fabrics, and Idan got a tool to replace an older one. Many of the towns people praised Anari's early work. Of course, the praise got more orders. Many wanted cloaks and capes, and a few wanted gloves if she could make them.

While Anari was glad that they liked her work, she was too busy focused on what she had heard to even consider beginning on their clothes. Deciding it was best to simply be honest with Idan, she told him the truth. "I learned that my husband and Mykal's father is alive and well." Idan turned and looked at her in surprise. "And I now know exactly where he is, and where I need to go to find him."

Idan opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. He wasn't sure what to really say to that. Though from the grin on her face and the new spark in her eyes, Idan knew she was going to go to him. Of course she would, if this man truly was as special as he seemed, then who was Idan to keep her from him? 

Though, a small part of him, the selfish part, wanted her to stay. The part of him that hoped there may still be a chance for him hoped, wished, that she would stay. The next few days were spent with Anari making clothes for all of them, instead of for the towns people. She did, of course, do a few of the easier ones, like plain and simple cloaks. Gloves, was not something she really had time for, but Anari did ask Idan to go into the village another time. 

Anari had asked if he could see if he could learn more about the rumors of the Targaryen girl in Dragonstone, but there wasn't much to go on. She also asked if there were any plain leather gloves, ones that she would make better should they need any fixing. Seeing her work, and her curiosity towards the Dragon woman, it made it that much more real to Idan. She was leaving, she was leaving because Anari wished to be with her husband.

"Idan, he doesn't even know he has a child." Anari said to him one night. "It's not fair to him, and now that I know he's alive, I must return to his side. It is my duty as his wife to do so." Idan sighed at this, understanding, but not eager to let her go. He had to try, he wouldn't make it a big deal, but he had to try and see if perhaps she would stay if he asked.

"Perhaps you could stay here? Are you not happy?" He questioned.

"That's not it," Anari said, her brows knitting together. Of course she was happy, had it not been for Idan and his kindness, Anari doubted she would have survived as long as she had. It hurt, just a little, that he had even asked such a question. "I am happy here, and I am very thankful for all that you have done for me and my son. But.. I have to do this." She hoped that her eyes portrayed her feelings as she looked at him. "He has to know, and it's not fair to Mykal either."

Idan sighed again as he nodded. However, while Idan didn't have much luck when it came to hearing anything about the Dragon woman, he had heard something about Winterfell. "Before you go, there is something else." Idan said. "Winterfell has been taken back by your brother Jon Snow, he is King of the North now. He and your sister Sansa are there, right now."

Anari paused in her movements. The Boltons were defeated? They were out of Winterfell? Jon... he was okay, he was more than okay, he's the King in the North. And Sansa, when she had left Winterfell, she had gone to Jon. Why didn't she hear of a battle? Why didn't she notice? Anari was at a crossroads. Go to her family, a family she thought was dead, or go to her husband. It was a difficult choice, but whatever choice she made, she had little time to make it. 

"How far are we from Winterfell?" She asked finally. Distance and time would be the deciding factor, whichever one she could get too, she would go there. Idan smiled faintly, understanding where she was going with this.

"Two days ride." Idan replied.

"How far are we from Dragonstone?"

"Four days ride and we'd have to book passage on a ship."

Winterfell seemed like the logical answer, besides, perhaps she could still go to Dragonstone, when they were more prepared. When she was ready. Anari wanted to see Sansa again, and she definitely wanted to see Jon. She hadn't seen Jon since she parted with him on the King's Road, a day that seemed so long ago now. Anari sighed, as her choice was made.

"We ride for Winterfell." She stated.

Later that night, Anari sighed, glancing over to where Ethon and Mykal were sleeping peacefully. Ethon had been like a brother to Mykal, the two being nearly inseparable. So, she turned back to Idan and nodded. "When do you leave?" He asked.

"When do we leave," Anari corrected.

"What?" Idan asked.

"You didn't expect me to just leave you and Ethon behind, did you?" Anari asked with a small smile. "The boys are like brothers, I couldn't separate them like that. And... I've grown very fond of you, Idan. It wouldn't feel the same if I didn't have you with me." Idan smiled at that, while he knew  she meant her words in a friendly manner, it still made him smile. "Besides, I don't trust anyone with Mykal than you right now."

Idan laughed lightly before he nodded. "Alright," he said. "When do we go, then?"

"I was thinking maybe around noon on the morrow." Anari said, her own smile widening. "It's the warmest part of the day, so perhaps we'll be able to cover more ground." Idan nodded in agreement. 

So it was settled, all four of them would set off for Winterfell.

~

"Prophecies are dangerous things," Melisandre said. "I believe you have a roll to play, as does another; the King in the North, Jon Snow." Even though he had sent her away, she knew what she had seen in the flames. While she thought it was Stannis who was the real king, Melisandre realized she was wrong.

"Jon Snow?" Tyrion questioned, the name getting his attention. "Ned Stark's bastard?" _And Anari's brother,_ he added in his mind. There were still Starks out there, his family hadn't killed them all. Sansa and Anari were still out there, after all.

"You know him?" Daenerys asked as she glanced at him. From Jorah, she had heard a bit about Ned Stark, so the name did sound vaguely familiar. Though, she didn't know who Jon Snow was.

"I traveled with him to the Wall when he joined the Night's Watch." Tyrion replied. He was such a serious lad, hopefully he had loosened up a but.

"And why do you think the Lord of Light singled out this Jon Snow aside from the visions you've seen in the flames, that is?" Varys asked skeptically. He didn't believe in anything, really, he believed in what he saw and what he knew. He didn't really trust the words of people, as he knew their tenancies to lie or make things up.

"As Lord Commander of the Night's Watch he allowed the Wildlings South of the Wall to protect them from great danger. As King in the North he has untied those Wildlings with the Northern Houses so together they may face their common enemy."

"He sounds like quite a man." Daenerys said, mildly impressed.

"Summon Jon Snow, let him stand before you and tell you the things that have happened to him, the things that he has seen with his own eyes."

"I can't speak to prophecies or visions in the flames, but I like Jon Snow and I trusted him, and I am an excellent judge of character." Daenerys smiled at him as Tyrion spoke. "If he does rule the North, he would make a valuable ally. The Lannisters executed his father and conspired to murder his brother. They treated his sisters terribly and blamed them for a crime they didn't commit. Jon Snow has even more reason to hate Cersei than you do." 

Tyrion also wanted to see if Jon may have news on Anari, or if Anari was with him in the North. Daenerys thought for a moment, considering the way he spoke so passionately about this man. There was something he wasn't telling her yet, but she'd wait for a better time to ask. Daenerys merely nodded slightly. "Very well," she said. "Send a raven North, tell Jon Snow that his Queen invites him to come to Dragonstone and bend the knee."

~

"Do you think it's really Tyrion?" Sansa asked as Jon summoned her and Ser Davos to meet with him. "It could be someone trying to lure you into a trap." She was still skeptical of everyone and everything. Her time at King's Landing and her time with the Boltons had seen to that. While there were more pressing matters, Sansa's mind kept going back to Anari's words.

Play the game, while she didn't have to really do it to survive anymore, it was still something she had to consider. Remain strong... any man can be out maneuvered. Anari's voice turned into Lord Baelish's... Lord Baelish. She still wasn't sure how to really go about interacting with him. Sansa was smarter now, and was able to see past his lies.

She remembered their... reunion of sorts, of how their conversation went. Especially since she had Brienne with her, she was even stronger. 

~

"Sansa," he had greeted with a friendly look on his face. However, his expression had dimmed when he took notice of Brienne walking behind her. Sansa was no little girl anymore, she was a woman, and she was angry. She blamed Lord Baelish for the things she had gone through.

He must have known, he must have. And his promise to Anari, he had promised and he lied yet again. She took satisfaction in the fact that she had caught him off guard, after all 'any man can be out maneuvered.'

"Lady Brienne," he greeted. "When I heard you had escaped WInterfell, I feared the worst." He continued, speaking to Sansa. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you unharmed."

"Unharmed?" Sansa asked, feeling her ire rise. "What are you doing here?" She asked, though it was more of a demand to know than an actual question.

Lord Baelish paused for a moment, taking in how defensive and angry she was. "I rode north with the Knights of the Vale to come to your aid. They're encamped at Moat Cailin as we speak."

"To come to my aid?" She nearly scoffed. Oh, if he wanted to come to her aid, then he wouldn't have dared left her with that monster. "Did you know about Ramsay?" She asked. "If you didn't know, you're an idiot. If you did know, you're my enemy."

She spoke quick, to ensure he understood that she was being serious. He needed to understand, he needed to know what happened to her. Show him what Anari's life had bought. She stepped closer to him, unafraid.

"Would you like to hear about our wedding night? He never hurt my face. He needed my face, the face of Ned Stark's daughter. But the rest of me, he did what he liked with the rest of me as long as I could still give him an heir." She said bitterly. That was all she was good for, but her mind and her emotions and feelings meant nothing. "What do you think he did?"

Lord Baelish didn't want to answer, didn't want to know. He had known who Ramsay was, and he'd rather be a clever liar, and seen as an idiot in her eyes than be considered her enemy. He needed her, needed her name and needed her trust. "I can't begin to contemplate-"

"What do you think he did to me?" Sansa interrupted him. She didn't want to hear his excuses, didn't want him to get out of this one. When he didn't answer, Brienne stepped forward, her hand resting on her sword.

"Lady Sansa asked you a question." Lord Baelish glanced between the two, before he answered. The two traded more words before Sansa got to the point she was leading him too.

"Maybe you did know about Ramsay all along." Sansa said.

"I didn't know." He denied.

"I thought you knew everyone's secrets." She replied, narrowing her eyes. Again, he didn't answer. "But you don't do you? You say you didn't know about Ramsay, but that could be a lie, you're very good at that." She snarked. "But I know one thing," she continued. "You never figured out Anari."

Anari played the game well, and she played along with whatever Lord Baelish had said. She had him fooled, making him think she sided with him when really, she hated him, he repelled her, revolted her. If she could, Anari would have had nothing to do with him.

"She protected me from the Lannisters, and she would have protected me from the Boltons. But she never got the chance to do so, did she?" Sansa asked. Again, he didn't answer, didn't want to answer her questions. "Did she?"

"No," Lord Baelish replied. "She didn't."

"Why?"

"Sansa-"

"Why didn't she get to protect me?" Sansa asked again.

"Because she died before coming to Winterfell." Lord Baelish replied at last. She wouldn't let him get out of answering, and neither would Brienne.

"Yes," Sansa agreed. "She did, she died and do you remember what she said?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "What she said before we left her to die alone in the snow, when you knew full well we could have had her buried where she belonged."

"I remember." Lord Baelish replied. He wouldn't forget it, not really. While he had lied to her, he would never forget her forcing him to promise to protect Sansa, to defend her with his life.

"She had you promised to protect me, to defend me with your life." Sansa said, letting her anger and hurt show. "And yet you took me to a monster who beat me, tortured me, and tried to break me. You lied to her, didn't you?" Lord Baelish looked away. "You lied to Anari before she died."

"I loved her," Lord Baelish said as he walked closer to her. "I loved her more than you could know."

"Yet you lied to her face, you looked into her eyes, and you lied." Sansa said, her voice trembling with her anger. "You claim you loved her, yet you didn't honor the promise you made to her. Tell me Lord Baelish, what do you know about love?"

He didn't answer her, but this time, she let it go. Sansa remained for a moment longer before she left. She had gotten her points across, said what she had wanted, needed to say.

~

"Read the last bit." Jon said, handing the letter to her, breaking her out of her thoughts. Sansa took the letter and read it out loud.

"All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes." Her brows furrowed as she looked back up at Jon. "What does that mean?"

"It's something he said to me the first night we met." Jon replied, meeting her gaze. "You know him better than any of us, what do you think?" He asked.

"I hardly knew him," Sansa replied, shaking her head. While she had lived in the same city, she hardly interacted with him. Anari had been the one who spoke with him, got along with him. Loved him. "Anari was the one who married him."

"What?" Jon asked, a small frown on his face. He had heard that one of them had been married in King's Landing. Last he heard, Sansa was betrothed to Joffrey, so he hadn't thought anything of it. He hardly got news of what was going on, so he was genuinely surprised to hear this.

"You didn't know?" Sansa asked, frowning. "Anari took my place in marrying him." A soft smile replaced her frown as she thought of Anari and her feelings towards Tyrion. The love was so clear in Anari's eyes. "Although it turned out to be a perfect match really, Anari told me she loved him."

Jon's eyes had widened at that, though, he smiled at the thought. "She loved him?" Sansa nodded in return. Davos was silent, having nothing to really say in this situation. However, clearly, this conversation needed to happen. Jon liked the idea of Anari finding love, of finding happiness in something, in someone. While Tyrion got on his nerves a bit, Jon knew he was a good man. "Well, if Anari approved of him..."

"She did," Sansa nodded. "Tyrion is not like the other Lannisters, he was always so kind to us." While Sansa approved of Tyrion, she knew that they still had to be careful. "But this is too great a risk." She said. "'The Seven Kingdoms will bleed as long as Cersei sits on the Iron Throne, join us. Together we can end her tyranny'." She read directly from the letter.

"Sounds like a charmer," Davos said with a small smirk. "Of course, the casual mention of a Dothraki horde, a legion of Unsulied and three dragons, a bit less charming." After a moment, Davos realized something. They needed an army, they needed the numbers, and it was doubtful that Cersei would help, let alone believe them. But perhaps this Targaryen girl would.

"What?" Jon asked, seeing his expression. He knew that Davos must have an idea.

"Fire kills Whites, you told me." Davos said. "What breathes fire?"

"You're not suggesting Jon meet with her?" Sansa asked. While it was a tempting idea, they couldn't afford a risk like this. Starks never really do well when they leave the North, and the last time a man with Stark blood went to answer the call of a Targeryen, they were killed. They couldn't afford to lose Jon, not now.

"No, too dangerous." Davos agreed.

"But?" Sansa prompted, while not knowing the man long, she knew he had more to say. While she may not particularly trust him, if Jon did, then she had to keep an open mind. It reminded her of when Anari insisted they could trust Tyrion. If Anari trusted Tyrion and Jon trusted Davos... then maybe it would be okay, maybe it would be safe.

"But if the Army of the Dead makes it passed the Wall, do we have enough men to fight them?"

Jon was in the crypts when he met with Lord Baelish face to face. Jon stood in front of Ned's statue, trying to convey how sorry he was for what had happened and how he should have been there to protect his family. To have been there to protect his brothers, to protect his sisters. 

"I delivered his bones myself." Lord Baelish said as he approached. "I presented them to lady Catelyn as a gesture of goodwill from Tyrion Lannister. It seems like a lifetime ago. Do give Lord Tyrion my best when you see him." Lord Baelish didn't really like Tyrion, didn't like him because he had a connection with Anari.

An influence on her, only he was allowed to whisper in her ear. He loved her, and yet like her mother she was taken from him. Lord Baelish spoke more about Ned and Catelyn. Everything Lord Baelish said, all of it bothered Jon, so he turned to Baelish. "You don't belong down here." He said.

"Forgive me," Lord Baelish replied, his brows furrowing a little. "We have never talked properly, I wanted to remedy that."

"I have nothing to say to you." Jon replied, trying not to scowl at the man. He was the one who delivered Sansa to the monster they fought to gain their home back. And on that journey, Anari died.

"Not even thank you?" Lord Baelish asked. "If it weren't for me you'd have been slaughtered at the battlefield. You have many enemies, My King, but I swear to you I am not one of them." He said. Though, Lord Baelish could see that Jon still wasn't convinced. So, he decided to try a different tact. "I loved Anari as I loved her mother, I promised her I'd watch over Sansa and I have tried to do so. Anari, she was an extraordinary young woman she-"

Jon grabbed Littlefinger by the throat and pushed him against the wall roughly. How dare he, how _dare_ he speak about his sister in such ways. Littlefinger struggled to breath, pulling at Jon's hand as the young man glared at him. "If I learn that you touched her, or that you touch Sansa, I'll kill you myself."

He released the man before walking away, angered by his audacity to say such things about his sister. Anari was an amazing young lady, but the way he was talking about her? The way Jon could hear he wanted her. clearly lusted for her even now.

It made him sick.

Walking to his horse, Jon got up on it, turning to wave at Sansa. When she waved back, he and Davos were off to Dragonstone. On their way there, Jon glanced at the area around them, watching as a farm house with two boys sparring out in front came into view. A woman with black hair called them back in, glancing at him briefly before going back inside.

Not thinking on it, Jon continued to move. They had no time to waste, while they had sent a raven, accepting to meet with Daenerys, Jon knew they didn't have long. None of them knew how far away the Night King and his army was, so no matter what, whether Daenerys believed them or not, they needed to move. Needed to plan. 

Although, as he rode, Jon couldn't help but think that there was something familiar about that woman's eyes, even if they only met for a brief moment.

~

Mykal and Ethon had been sparring together for quite a while, all morning really. Anari had been so busy with making them new clothes and working on the few orders for the towns people, so she didn't feel the need to stop them. Idan was working on his own chores, so she was inside on her own for a while.

Shadow was at her feet and as far as she knew, the other wolves were out in the barn. However, as the day progressed, Anari figured the children might want some food and a rest. So, she set her work down, this time a tunic for herself, and walked out of the house to call for the boys. When she did, Anari heard the familiar sound of horse galloping.

For a moment, a flicker of fear and worry passed through her, but she remained calm. Her panic would do no good here, and while she currently didn't have Valkyrie on her hip, she had her knife belt around her waist. Anari watched as two men  rode past the farm. Her eyes meeting the young man's for a second or two before they were out of sight. 

It was a relief, that they weren't stopping there. It meant that they were safe for the moment. Anari didn't want anyone to stop at the farm, the only time people did show up was when soldiers were looking for Sansa. And that had resulted in a fight. Idan and Anari had buried the soldiers.

Though, something in her stirred when made eye contact with the man. For a moment, just for a moment, he looked familiar. His hair, and his eyes... But it couldn't have been, could it? 

No. 

Her mind was playing tricks on her. Because of where she was going, she must be seeing things. Shaking her heard, Anari insisted that the boys had to come inside for lunch. Once the boys were inside, they began to eat. That night, Anari and Idan worked on getting their things in order, packing their clothes and supplies.

Anari reason Idan was working on the farm, he wanted to harvet the last few remaining bits of their food source. They had come to rely heavily on the wolves and their hunts, because the farm was slowly running out of their resources. They would have had to move soon anyway, so perhaps this was the right thing to do.

In the morning, Anari insisted that they all bathed and washed themselves so that they'd be as clean as possible. While it was a two day ride, and no doubt they'd get a little dirty, Anari still wanted them to be relatively clean for when she returned to her childhood home. The children understood that they were leaving, but they didn't really know where they were going.

However, they trusted their parents with whatever was going on. They were a little disappointed, however, when they were told that the wood swords and knives would have to stay. There simply wasn't enough room in the packs for them. Soon enough, Anari, Idan, and the children set off for Winterfell. Anari couldn't help but let the small smile spread across her lips.

Anari was going home.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Her original plan was to go to King's Landing. She had what she needed, she had the faces, she had the skills, she knew the layout... But then she met Hot Pie again at the Inn at the Crossroads. Jon and Sansa had won back Winterfell from the Boltons.

It made her think, what was more important to her? Going to King's Landing where she could finally get the revenge and justice for her family. Or go see those who remained of her family. The people she loved and cared for. She would like to see Jon again, and while she and Sansa didn't always get along, she did miss her sister.

So, Arya turned her horse and road off to Winterfell. She felt a longing she hadn't felt in a long time when she saw it in the distance. She was going home, finally, she was home. Though, she chose to walk the rest of the way once she got close enough.

When she did, she saw two guards standing in front of the gates. "Hey, oh," one of the said, he had a beard and was a bit shorter. "Where are you going?"

"In there. I live here." Arya replied, a little annoyed she was being stopped.

"Fuck off." The bearded one scoffed. She narrowed her eyes in return as she regarded them both carefully.

"I'm Arya Stark. This is my home." She stated, however, the guards merely glanced at one another before laughing.

"Arya Stark is dead."

While she could understand people thinking that, it didn't mean it didn't irritate her. "Send for Maester Luwin or Ser Rodrick. They'll tell you who I am."

"There's no Rodrick here." The second, more taller one, said.

"Maester's name is Wolkan." Arya shouldn't be surprised that Maeter Luwin and Ser Rodrick weren't there, they were most likely dead. However, it did sting just a little to know that the people she grew up with were gone too.

  
"Go ask Jon Snow then, the King in the North. He's my brother" Even if he was just her half brother, Arya would always consider him her family, just like Anari did.

"He's a thousand miles away."

"It's cold. We're busy. So, you know, best fuck off."

"Mm-hmm."

"If Jon Snow is gone who is in charge of Winterfell?" Arya questioned, growing tired of the way they were treating her.

"The Lady of Winterfell," The tall one said, Arya merely raised an eyebrow. "Lady Stark."

"Which Lady Stark?" Arya asked. "There are three."

"One," The bearded one corrected. "If you're really Arya Stark, then you'd know that the oldest one's dead." Hearing that made Arya pause. Anari was dead? No, no... she couldn't be, Anari was the strongest of them all, really. She couldn't be dead.

However, Arya wasn't going to give these guards the satisfaction of seeing her upset. "Tell Sansa her sister is home."

"Lady Sansa is too busy to waste her breath on you, just like us. So for the last time, fuck off." The bearded one tried to grab her, but quick as a snake, Arya dodged his attempt, much to his surprise.

Arya fixed them with a stern glare. "I'm getting into this castle one way or another. If I'm not who I say I am, I won't last long. But if I am, and Sansa finds out that you turned me away..." She trailed off, leaving the threat open.

The guards looked uneasy as they glanced at one another. They hated to admit it, but she was right. So, instead of getting in trouble for turning her away, they brought Arya inside, pointing to a cart. "You sit there. Right there. Don't move."

Of course, Arya didn't stay there. Instead, she felt pulled to go into the crypts. So, that was where she went, much to the surprise and slight worry of the guards who reported to Lady Sansa together. "We told her to wait. We were standing right next to her."

"When we turned around she had gone, My Lady. She was nothing. Some winter town girl." The bearded one dismissed. The taller one followed suit.

"She comes in asking for Ser Rodrick and Maester Luwin." Hearing those names again sparked something within Sansa. Only Arya would know to ask for those two, which meant that the girl had to have been her sister.

"Don't trouble yourself over it, My Lady. We'll find her."

"You don't have to. I know where she is." Sansa replied as she stood, unable to hide the small smile that came to her lips. She was happy to see Bran again, even though he has definitely changed since the last she saw him awake.

Sansa quickly made her way to the crypts, knowing that was where she would go. And she was right in assuming so. The two sisters reunited, while it wasn't as heartfelt as her reunion with Jon, it was still good to hold family again. Sansa would probably never tire of doing so.

Though, she just wished that she could hold and hug Anari, one last time. Despite knowing what the guards told her, Arya needed to ask. "Anari, where's Anari?" Sansa's smiled faded as she looked down at her fingers. That was all the answer Arya needed. "She's dead."

"She died protecting me." Sansa said quietly.

"How?" Arya asked. Sansa sighed as she glanced back at her sister.

"We were attacked, there were too many. She tried backing us away from the fight and closer to where the guards would see us. But she had to fight when one of them ran towards us. She killed him, though, she killed the man who killed her."

Arya smiled faintly at that. Of course she would have, of course Anari would have killed the man who dared wound or hurt her. "Is she down here too?"

"We left her." Sansa said quietly. Arya frowned when she heard that.

"Left her?" She asked. "You left our sister in the snow? Alone?" Sansa looked away again, at the statue of their father. He would have been disappointed with her had he been able to know what happened to Anari. She should have brought her home. "You left our sister to die?"

"She told me to go," Sansa explained. "She told me to leave her." Arya wanted to argue, but not because she just wanted to argue, but because she was both angry and sad. Anari didn't deserve to die, she deserved to be here with them.

Even if she was buried in the crypts, it meant that she was home. "Then... we should build a statue for her. For Robb and mother too, we need to honor them, they belong here." Sansa nodded along with her. She was right, they needed to do something for them, to give them that bit of peace.

"Arya," Sansa said, she needed to know. "Bran's home too."

Slowly but surely, the wolves were coming back home.

~

The next morning, after all of them had cleaned themselves, they dried and dressed. However, Anari also prepared them a hearty breakfast, so that they'd have to stop less on the road. Though, the boys also decided to spar a little while they still could. While the boys understood that they were leaving, they still didn't really know where they were going yet.

Mykal was the one who asked his mother. Anari told them that they were going on a journey to see very important people. "Who?" Mykal asked her.

"Well, we're going to see my brother and sister. Your aunt Sansa and Uncle Jon." She said with a small smile.  Anari knew that he wanted to know more about his family, and about where Anari had come from before this. Mykal marveled at her tales and about the things she had gone through.

In truth, Mykal thought his mother was the toughest woman out there, and he wanted to be just like her. "Aunt and Uncle?" He questioned, feeling his excitement rise.

"Yes," Anari nodded. "I bet they'll be happy to see you." Mykal let out a happy cry as he jumped into his mother's arms. She laughed at his excitement, looking over his shoulder at Idan who smiled at her. He had had his own talk with his son as well, letting him know where they were going and why.

The farm was slowly running out of supplies anyway, so Idan knew that he wouldn't last for too much longer, especially when Anari was taking the wolves with her. Anari knew this too, which was why she had made the offer in the first place. One of their last few things to do was to take the cloaks and clothes that Anari had made into town.

She had finished them, having spent a lot of time working on them so as not to disappoint or leave the towns people with nothing. Now that Anari understood what went with living the life of a commoner, Anari knew she had to do something, do more to help them. 

Around noon, the time Anari hoped they'd leave at, everyone was all ready. Anari was clad mostly in black. She had her black breeches on, black boots she had bought to replace her old and worn ones, and a long sleeved tunic that had extra layers of fabric on the inside to keep her warm. Anari tied her hair messily behind her head so that it was out of her face.

She didn't dye it with the charcoal this time, considering she was going to see her family. Anari wanted her red hair to be on full display so that she would be recognized. They packed as much as they could carry, Anari having the idea to use the horse that was in the barn to both carry some of the packs and to also let the children ride. Anari and Idan could easily walk, but unfortunately the children would slow them down.

Of course, they had the wolves walking with them as they left the farm house, all of them turning to give a fond and silent farewell to the place they called home. They then began their journey through the woods, not trusting the main roads which no doubt had bandits around.

Several hours into their journey, the group was both tired and cold. However, they didn't stop very often. Of course, they stopped whenever the children complained too much about being tired. With the wolves on constant alert, Idan and Anari weren't too worried about bandits or anyone sneaking up on them.

Anari also took the liberty of teaching Idan the commands to give to Shadow. Of course, she kept the more important ones to herself. Like the ones that made her attack and anything similar. Anari also took notice that the other wolves had been taking their cues from Shadow and the words Anari gave her.

They learned the same commands, and it made Anari proud that she was able to pass that to them as well. Cavort took it upon himself to remain with Idan and Ethon, growing clearly attached to the man and his son. Idan came to realize that wolves were so loyal, and so misunderstood by most people. Aside from Shadow, the entire pack was full of wild wolves, yet they have accepted all of them.

While he had reservations about having them around his son, Idan soon realized that they wouldn't hurt them. Being a Stark, Anari knew that wolves were important, Direwolves were some of the most fierce animals one could have.

She was so glad she got the chance to be back with Shadow, and it seemed that her direwolf returned the sentiment. Her old friend was always around her, nuzzling her when they did stop for a moment, and keeping constant watch over Mykal especially. Anari was so glad she took that leap of faith when she trusted Varys to send Shadow into the wild.

Had he not followed through, Anari wouldn't have survived this long. The futher North they went, the colder it got. Though, while they were cold, they were making good time. They had passed by a smaller farm, where a man had given them his own horse. He couldn't feed the beast any longer, and so Idan and Anari accepted it. With the new horse, it didn't take too long to get to where Anari knew the path to Winterfell was. 

Just as Idan said, the farm hadn't been all that far, and for that Anari was thankful. Soon enough, they got to the inn at the Crossroads. With how close they were, and how much Anari trusted this area, Anari figured it would be safe to stop for the night. Though, Idan argued that the wolves would have no place, and it would be unfair to them.

"You're right," Anari agreed after a moment. The wolves were part of their little family, so they had to honor that. "Then, how about we get something to eat and then be on our way?" She asked. Idan agreed, considering they could use a good meal. So, the four of them went inside after tying down the horses.

Anari ordered Shadow to stay outside, so the Direwolf and the rest of the pack stayed hidden and out of the way, waiting for their return. Once inside, they found a table. The children were grateful for the warmth, as they were cold, even with the warm cloaks Anari made for them. Anari ordered a kidney pie while the rest of them got stew.

She wasn't expecting much from the inn, having eaten there before, but she was pleasantly surprised. "Is it good?" Idan asked after taking a bite of stew.

"Yeah," Anari nodded. A young man, one with a heavy build, smiled at her words.

"Thanks, I made it myself." He said. Anari smiled back as she nodded again.

"You make the gravy too?" She asked, taking another bite. Ethon and Mykal were barely listening to the conversation, too focused on eating their hot meal. 

"Everyone forgets the gravy," he replied as he sat down with them. Idan gave Anari a glance, worried he may recognize her or something. However, Anari didn't seem bothered. She had her hood up, it was doubtful that anyone would recognize her. And if they did, then they would escape. "Go by Hot Pie."

"Tyla," Anari replied. While she wasn't nervous for someone to recognize her face, she knew better than to use her real name. "And this is Idan." Hot Pie looked between the two before smiling.

"You two married then or something?"

"Oh," Anari said, her eyes widening. Idan's lips twitched into a faint smile as he shook his head.

"No, we're just good friends." He replied. 

"Sorry," Hot Pie smiled sheepishly. "Didn't mean to assume or anythin', uh, hows about I get you some ale or something?"

"Water instead, I think." Idan smiled back. He didn't really like to drink, wine perhaps, but definitely not ale. With that, Hot Pie left them alone. "You do know the whole point of this is to not draw attention to ourselves." Idan said once he was sure no one was listening.

"A bit of conversation isn't going to do anything," Anari dismissed lightly. Idan still gave her a look which caused her to sigh. "Alright, you're right, we can't afford to be caught. Least of all right now." Hot Pie came back with their water, but left them alone after that. It was nice to get a bit of a break, one where they weren't cold.

Though, once they were finished, they paid for their food and turned to leave. "You don't want to stay the night?" Hot Pie asked as he came to collect their empty bowls.

"We're just passing through, thank you for the food though." Anari smiled. Hot Pie nodded, though he could have sworn the woman looked familiar. He brushed it off and watched them leave. Once they were outside, Anari lifted Mykal up so that he was on the horse before getting on herself. Idan copied her actions with Ethon, so both boys were seated in front of them.

Instead of taking the road, though, they stayed off the path. Considering it was an often traveled area, Anari and Idan didn't want to draw attention to themselves. It would do them no good if they were stopped. They spent one more day riding, the wolves keeping an easy pace. Though, as they got closer, Anari felt her heartbeat pick up and her stomach to drop. 

The last time she was this close to her home, she nearly died. She also wasn't sure what the reaction would be, and she hoped that Jon and Sansa would be happy to see her. She hadn't seen Sansa since the day of the attack, when she had forced Petyr Baelish of all people to keep her sister safe. She didn't want to cause any trouble, and she would do whatever it took to ensure that Mykal was safe and alright.

Anari hoped that her siblings were okay, and that when she saw them, that she would be helpful in anyway. While Anari was nervous, Mykal was excited. He was eager to meet his family, having heard so many stories about them. Anari was glad that he was excited, because she used his excitement to help her get through her nerves. 

Idan could tell that she was nervous. And he supposed she had the right to be. From the bits and pieces of her story he was told, she hadn't seen her family in a long time. And knowing that they didn't even know about her son slightly upset him. It wasn't fair, like Anari said, so he understood her need and want to go see them.

During their travels, Anari had admitted that if they turned her away, she didn't know what she would do. She hoped and prayed that the good luck she had would continue, that the gods would have mercy on her and give her, her family back. Idan, too, hoped that they accepted her. Anari had been through enough, she deserved this.

Though, from what he gathered, Anari had nothing to fear. For what reason would they turn her away? If anything, they'd welcome her with open arms. Mykal was eager to get to Winterfell, wanting to meet the family Anari talked about so much. Ethon was a littler nervous, afraid that people wouldn't like him or be mean.

While Anari and Mykal weren't his blood, the boy still grew attached to them and considered them family. Mykal was his brother, and Ethon saw Anari as a mother figure. Anari's nerves and anxious feeling only heightened as soon enough, the gates themselves came into view. From where she could see, it seemed that the gates had been smashed in and broken.

Who or what did that, she didn't know. From experience, the gates of her home were thick wood and they were heavy to open. Though, she remembered, the whole reason this was possible was because Jon and Sansa had won the battle that happened. So, the gates must have been broken during that.

With her heart hammering in her chest, Anari looked at Idan, the man offered her a nod. She nodded back and then glanced down at Mykal, using his excitement as motivation to move forward. She was going for him, to bring him to where he belonged. Where she belonged.

Ushering her horse forward, the two continued, the wolves walking closer behind. Shadow took the lead, though, and walked next to Anari. Soon enough, they stood in front of the gates, though they paused in front of the guards. "Who are you?" One of them asked.

"What business do you have here?" The second asked.

"Let me pass and my companions pass." Anari said. "We have business with the King of the North and your Lady Stark." The guards glanced at each other, but it was clear they weren't going to move. "Our business is of no concern of yours, let us pass and be on our way."

"Who are you?"

She straightened further on her horse, feeling like her old self for a moment. She hadn't really said her name in a while. It felt like she was reclaiming her old life again. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I am Anari Stark," she replied, lowering her hood to allow her red hair to show. "If you don't let me pass, you will regret it." Again, the two guards traded surprised looks, though they decided moving out of the way was in their best interests. 

Anari offered them smiles at that, urging Sheila forward. Idan couldn't help the slightly awed smirk as he saw and heard the change in Anari as she addressed the guards. There was no doubting she was a noble woman, her shift in tone was enough to see that. 

Arya had an opened mouthed smile on her face as she flipped her dagger from her right hand to her left just as Brienne had grabbed her right. Both their blades were poised for a killing blow, Brienne smiling back at her. Backing up with mutual grins, Brienne couldn't help but ask. "Who taught you how to do that?"

"No one." Arya replied. Brienne looked up to see Sansa and Lord Baelish, Ary's gaze following. However, all of them looked up as they heard horse hooves entering the front gates. It was like seeing a ghost riding forward. Sansa gaped as she watched her sister ride forward. While she tried to keep her face neutral, Arya couldn't help it as her eyes widened as she saw her. 

Pretty much everyone who was in the courtyard stopped what they were doing to watch as Anari and Idan entered. Sansa thought that it may be a dream of some sort, that she was merely dreaming as Anari came closer. But it couldn't be a dream, as Anari glanced down at the Direwolf next to her, whispering something.

Next thing everyone knew, a pack of wolves entered Winterfell, all of them answering the Direwolf's howl. It was an impressive sight to behold, wolves framing her as her Tully red hair blew in the wind and her Stark eyes looking around. Anari breathed in deeply, as she realized she was home.

Finally, Anari was home. Where she belonged.

Her eyes scanned the people there, but she found no familiar face until she spotted  her youngest sister. The one she had resigned herself to believing she was dead. "Arya." Anari said breathily. She was quick in getting down from her horse, she walked closer, assessing her condition. Arya looked good, she looked healthy and strong.

Slowly, she took a few steps forward as she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Arya's eyes scanned Anari's frame as well, noting that she, too, looked good. She didn't look battered or worn down. Not even bloody. In able to help it, her voice came out small. "Anari?" Arya questioned. 

The older girl nodded, a small smile on her face. Arya smiled back, walking over to stand in front of her sister. They paused for one more brief moment before they embraced in a tight hug. They held each other tight, their eyes closing as they did so. Anari let out a shaky breath as she held her. Oh, it was good to be in the arms of family again.

When they parted, Arya glanced up where she knew Sansa to be. Anari followed her gaze and smiled hopefully when she saw Sansa. Her sister was alive and well, both of them were. Sansa rushed down the stairs, not caring about being lady like as she ran to her older sister. "Anari!" She cried as she ran into her arms. Anari was her true protector, and Sansa knew that Anari would not have taken Ramsey Bolton's shit.

"Sansa, my darling." Anari whispered as she held her sister tightly. "You're alright." she said as she felt her sister tremble in her arms. Now Sansa felt truly safe, with Anari there, Sansa knew nothing could touch her. If Anari could hold back the lions on her own, then she would have no problem holding anyone back.

Deciding this was the best time to move, Idan got off his horse and helped his son down. He then walked over to Anari's horse and got Mykal down. It was a heartwarming sight to see, all the Stark girls together. The stories were true, really, all of them were beautiful, powerful too. Even as Sansa clung to her sister, tears falling down her cheeks.

This was good, Anari needed this, as did her sisters, apparently. Idan glanced down at Mykal, seeing as the boy now looked nervous, playing with his fingers as he bit his lip. His gaze was focused on the sisters, his aunts and mother. However, he broke his gaze just as Sansa and Anari parted from their embrace. "It's alright." Idan smiled as the boy looked up at him.

Mykal had been beyond excited to meet his family, but his excitement was replaced with nerves now that he was there. It was endearing to see, really. But it was also understandable, he didn't know these people, while Mykal shared their blood, he didn't know them. Ethon also looked at his father nervously and he offered a smile and nod to his son. 

"Anari," he said softly. While he didn't want to break their reunion, he figured she may want to introduce Mykal to her sisters. All of the Stark girls turned to look at him, and Idan found it slightly unnerving to meet their gaze. Each of their eyes told a story, and each one was different.

Arya, the youngest, had wildness in her eyes. Not only that, but she had an awareness, a sense of alert and like she was keeping secrets. Sansa held mistrust, and yet her eyes were also guarded, like she didn't trust anyone. And of course, there was Anari. Anari's eyes, he knew well, he knew of the strength and the fire in her.

Idan glanced down at Mykal once he locked eyes with Anari. She smiled softly, knowing why he had gotten her attention. So, she walked over, urging her sisters to follow her with a mere glance. With just a few steps, they were in front of Idan and the boys. "Anari, who is this?" Sansa asked.

She hadn't noticed Anari's companions until now. Sansa had been so focused on the fact that Anari was actually alive and standing right there. But now that she noticed the strangers, Sansa once more became closed off and weary to trust them. Arya carefully assessed the man herself once she took full notice of him.

"This is my friend Idan and his son Ethon." Anari introduced. "He was kind enough to let me stay with him for a time. If it were not for him and his kindness, I probably wouldn't have come here." Idan offered a faint smile as he looked at them. "Idan, this is my sister Sansa and my sister Arya."

Sansa gave Idan a once over before she placed a polite smile on her face. "Welcome to Winterfell." She said after a moment. "You have my thanks for keeping my sister safe."

"Believe me, my Lady, it was a pleasure." Idan smiled. "In truth, without her and her wolves, my son and I would not have lasted this long ourselves. So, really, we helped one another in the end."

Idan wrapped an arm around Ethon's shoulders, the boy shyly clinging to his leg. Sansa and Arya offered the boy a small smile in return. "You and your son are very welcome here." Sansa replied. If this man had Anari's trust and was the reason for being here, then she would not be able to express her happiness or gratefulness enough.

Anari grew nervous as she turned and picked up Mykal. She had told Sansa that she was pregnant, but Anari would understand if she forgot about it, whether or not it was intentional was another matter. "And this..." She hesitated for a moment, before she reigned in her courage. "Is my son." Anari said softly.

She didn't want unwanted ears to hear. While she was aware that the exchange was being seen by those who were in the courtyard, she didn't want them to know about Mykal being her son just yet. In order to preserve his safety until it was time to reveal him to everyone else. Mykal's safety always came first for Anari.

Sansa and Arya froze for a moment when they heard that. Sansa had nearly forgotten her sister was pregnant when they were in the Vale. But, to hear that the child was alive as well, not lost like she had thought. Anari had a child, a son. 

"Son?" Arya questioned. Considering she didn't know anything that happened to Anari and Sansa while they were in King's Landing, she didn't know how it came to be that Anari had a child.

"Yes," Anari nodded.

"But... who?" The youngest girl questioned. Since coming back to Winterfell, Arya didn't really learn much about what happened to her sisters. Since meeting Sansa again, she only heard whispers. But she knew nothing of what really happened to Anari, Sansa still didn't really tell her what she had gone through with Ramsay, so it wasn't much of a surprise she didn't talk about Anari often.

Though, of course, Arya was told her oldest sister was dead. Having perished protecting Sansa. Yet here she was, alive and well, a wolf pack at her back and a son on her hip. The sisters looked at Idan who smiled, shaking his head. "I may treat him like family, but he's not mine." Idan said softly.

Sansa knew the truth, but she didn't know if she was allowed to voice it. Anari merely smiled at her sisters as Mykal held onto his mother. He was still nervous, but he was hopeful. Hopeful that they'd accept him and that he'd get to have an even bigger family. Since hearing the stories, Mykal has dreamed about meeting his family, of having more people he could trust and rely on.

"I was married before we left King's Landing." Anari answered. Though, she glanced around, before she leaned in closer. "Perhaps we can all speak in private?" She asked. Anari didn't quite trust anyone else really hearing this conversation. She had to know it was safe. While this was her home, Anari just had to be sure.

It seemed that her sisters undertood what she meant as they both nodded in return. It was understandable, really. No one but the three of them, and even Idan and Ethon, were allowed to hear what Anari had to say. Sansa smiled as an idea came to mind. "I know just the place." Finally, Sansa felt hole again.

She had what she wanted. She had her family back. She had given up praying, but the gods seemed to show her mercy yet again. They brought her sister back, her protector. While she did enlist Lord Baelish's help, Sansa still didn't trust the man. All he did was take, he wasn't a generous man.

But there wasn't really much more Sansa could give him. Not that she would give him anything without carefully considering her other options or what exactly siding with him would entail. But now, Sansa didn't have to worry about him. Not when she had Anari back again. 

Arya smiled faintly at her two sisters, not only glad to be home, but glad to see that her family was still strong even after all that they went through. They've all started coming back together, all of them. Jon, Anari, Sansa, Bran, and herself.

The Wolves of the North have come home.

 


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

It took a little longer than expected to get to Dragonstone, but Jon and Davos were finally on a ship from White Harbor to get to the island. While Jon knew this was something he had to do, he was a little nervous. The last time someone with Stark blood went to answer the call of a Targeryen, they ended up dying.

And now, he was set to meet the daughter of the man who did that. But what choice did Jon really have? They needed the numbers, needed help and Jon knew that Cersei wouldn't provide it. Davos walked up to Jon after a moment. "So, this Tyrion Lannister, he married your sister?"

"That's what Sansa said." Jon agreed. 

"Do you know him well?" Davos knew that Tyrion was behind the Wild Fire during the Battle of the Black Water, but he figured that it could be put behind them. That battle was over, while he had lost his son, he was doing something more important now.

"I traveled with him to the Wall," Jon replied. "I know that Lady Catelyn had arrested him, but that's really it."

"Well," Davos said as he tried to think of what else they could do. "Maybe you could use the little of the relationship you have with him to appeal to this Daenerys. Or use his marriage to your sister."

Jon looked down at his boots for a moment before turning to face Davos. "My sister is dead," he said quietly. "His wife is dead, and he probably doesn't even know. I doubt that when I tell him he'll feel inclined to talk or listen. According to Sansa, their marriage was actually alright. Maybe there's a chance, but I don't know how willing he'll be once I tell him what happened to her."

Davos was quiet, it was clear that his sister's death weighed on him. "Where you close to her?"

Jon smiled, unable to help it as he thought of Anari. "Very," he nodded. "Ever since we were little, she was the nicest to me. She was also a real pain at times when she wanted something." He remembered every moment he shared with her.

While the other Stark children did their duties and saw to whatever their own plans were, Anari always sought him out. Even when they were both children. Anari would tell Jon her secrets, of her desires of being more than a lady. At first, the others didn't treat him quite the same, they thought of themselves as different.

Robb thought he was better, being the first true born son. But then as he got older, he did treat him as more of an equal. Anari was more so curious as apposed to thinking she was better. Sansa didn't like him, she never said anything as to why, but she just didn't. Arya was more like Anari, as was Bran and Rickon.

When he questioned himself, Anari never thought less of him. Not once. She'd fight for him, and she'd defend him whenever someone tried to ruin their relationship. "No matter how many times someone reminded me and her that I was a bastard and not her full brother, she replied with 'and why should that matter? He's still blood'."

Anari was a special young woman, and Jon loved her. It was clear in his voice and on his face. That was why it hurt so much to know that she was dead. He should have been there to protect her, to have been there to help her. Been there to save her like she did him.

Davos couldn't help the frown on his face. He had heard men talk of their family, especially their siblings, had heard how much they had hated them or despised them. How stupid or idiotic they were. But hearing Jon speak of his sister, hearing the clear love and hurt in his voice...

It was clear Jon wished he was there for her. That he mourned for her. "She sounds like she was quite the lady." He said at last. 

"She was." Jon agreed. "And now I have to tell her husband that she's gone." Davos sighed as he nodded.

"Perhaps," he began softly. "You might mention it to him after we ask for their help." He suggested. If Jon was right in thinking Tyrion may be less likely to listen if he told him about his sister, then maybe he should save that detail for later.

"If you saw your wife's brother, and hadn't seen your wife in who knows how long, what would you ask about first?" Jon asked in return. Davos gave a half smirk at that, knowing the obvious answer. Any man who loved his wife would ask about her first thing.

Though, hopefully this will all work out somehow. They didn't have much time, afterall. Every day, the Night King moved closer.

Hopefully, Daenerys and Tyrion would be willing to listen. This was about more than just an Iron chair, more than being a King or Queen. This was about surviving and living. None of the things they had done, none of the people they had lost would matter should the Night King win. This was bigger than some political game.

This was life or death of the world as they knew it.

~

Sansa smiled at her sisters before she turned to Brienne, smiling slightly at her. "See that my sister's guests are well taken care of. Find them a room and warmer clothes. Also make sure they are fed." 

"Of course, my lady." Brienne replied with a nod.

Sansa nodded back before she turned and looked to the wolf pack that waited obediently. She then turned to Anari after her eyes stopped at the direwolf. "Is that Shadow?"

"Yes," Anari smiled. "She found me, and she's been with me ever since." Anari was still grateful to have her wolf back. "Perhaps there is room in the kennels for them." She suggested. Sansa looked at her incredulously, which caused Anari to smile wider. "For wild animals, they do listen to my orders."

"What are those orders?" Arya questioned. Seeing Shadow again reminded her that Nymeria was still out there as well. It made sense, thinking about it. While Grey Wind, Lady, Summer, and Shaggy Dog were all gone, Ghost, Shadow, and Nymeria were still alive.

"I could show them." Idan offered. The sisters looked to Anari again, watching as she nodded. Though, Anari turned to Sansa, as she was the one Jon left in charge, not her. While Idan was her friend, Sansa was currently in charge of Winterfell.

"Very well." Sansa replied, able to see that Anari was looking to her to give permission. Which she thought was a little ridiculous, considering she was the older sister. Even so, Brienne and Podrick led Idan and Ethon away, Idan speaking to the wolves and getting them to follow. Though, Idan glanced at Anari who nodded again, letting him know he could trust Brienne. She remembered Brienne from the inn. And if she was here, under Sansa's command, then clearly something had changed. 

"Thank you, my Lady." Idan said as he passed Sansa. She nodded back to him, surprised by his manners. Anari had taught him enough about how the nobles did things, that he remembered what to say. He also had manners of his own anyway, and considering she was the Lady of Winterfell, he may as well show that he understood that fact.

"Follow me," Sansa said as she looked to her sisters once more. As the sister's turned to head to the crypt, they faced a smiling Lord Baelish.  _What was he doing here?_  Anari thought bitterly. He should have been at the Vale, not here. He didn't belong in her home, he tainted it with his very presence. Anari resisted the urge to scowl, instead, smiling back as he approached.

"Lord Baelish." She greeted, though her tone was curt as she addressed him. He didn't seem to notice, however.

"Lady Anari," he replied.  "You cannot imagine how happy I am to see you again." He continued, walking closer to her. "To see you again is a true delight."

"As it is mine to see you." Anari lied. She could see the change in Sansa as Lord Baelish moved closer and spoke.  _Something had happened_ , clearly, as even Arya looked suspiciously at the man. "Thank you for bringing my sister here. I am grateful for that. I heard rumors of what you did during the Battle of the Bastards, so I must thank you for that."

"It was a pleasure, and I remember giving you my word that I would make sure your sister was safe." Lord Baelish smiled. Sansa's eyes narrowed slightly at his words, but she said nothing. She planned on telling Anari the truth, telling her exactly how well he had honored his promise to her. 

But she dared not do it in his presence.

"Indeed," Anari nodded, noting Sansa's reaction. There was something he wasn't telling her, and Anari had the feeling Sansa knew. "You have my thanks."

Lord Baelish smiled again, though he took notice of the shy boy on her hip, and he hid a frown. "And who is this?" He questioned.

"A friend." Anari replied. She wouldn't dream of telling Lord Baelish who Mykal was. Already, the mask she often wore when she was with Lord Baelish slipped onto her face. Anari hid behind her smile again as she regarded him carefully. Mykal's safety came first, always. And she knew that Lord Baelish would use him against her if he saw fit. "Forgive me, Lord Baelish, but my sisters and I would like to talk together in private. We have much to discuss and it is quite cold."

"Of course," Lord Baelish smiled, bowing his head. "Perhaps we may speak more when you have the time."

"Of course." Anari nodded, though the last thing she wanted to do was talk with him. Anari definitely did  _not_  miss Lord Baelish, but she did know she had to be a little thankful that he had a weird interest in her family. From what she had heard, had it not been for Lord Baelish and the Knights of the Vale, Jon may not have won the battle.

The three Stark girls left him and went down to the crypts where Sansa lead them to their father's statue. Anari nearly cried seeing it, setting Mykal down to walk over to it. "Father." She whispered. It bore similarities, but it didn't quite match how he looked. Even so, Anari knew it to be him.

Turning to her sisters, the three of them sat before their father's statue, oddly able to feel his comforting presence. Slowly, they all began to share details of their journey's, of what had happened to each of them. Anari was enraged by what happened to Sansa, had she been there, she would have killed Ramsey on the spot. Anari felt both guilty and angry that she allowed her sister to face that monster alone.

"It's not your fault, Anari." Sansa said. "I couldn't always hide, I had to face the monsters myself at some point." Anari frowned, but she understood that Sansa was right. She couldn't shield and protect her forever. But that still didn't quell the anger she felt. The rational part of her, though, reasoned that Ramsay was dead, having been killed by the precious mutts he raised into killers.

No doubt the dogs had been killed as well, because how could one ever trust a mad dog not to bite whenever it feels? A smile replaced Anari's frown as Mykal walked over and plopped himself down in her lap.

"What's his name?" Arya asked as she watched the boy look around the crypt in awe.

"Mykal." Anari replied, gently running her fingers through his hair.

"What's his last name?" Sansa asked quietly. While she was married to Tyrion, most of the people would see her as a Stark. Sansa was curious as to which name Anari would use for her son. Anari glanced at her, frowning slightly.

"I don't know," Anari replied. "I suppose for now he could be a Stark, but I doubt anyone would accept that." Looking down at Mykal, Anari couldn't help but smile wider. The boy always had the uncanny ability to make her smile no matter what. "But I doubt that anyone would accept his other last name."

"What other last name?" Arya questioned.

"As I said, I was married in King's Landing." Anari answered. "Before Sansa and I escaped, the marriage was intended to be for Sansa, but I convinced Tywin Lannister to let me take her place."

"You convinced Tywin Lannister to do what you wanted?" Arya questioned. Considering Arya was Tywin's cup bearer for a time, she knew that he was not an easy man to trade words with. Arya was lucky he seemed to take a positive interest in her. Though, that was also dangerous, considering she had to be very careful.

Sansa was surprised as well. "I never knew what you did to take my place, you never told me." She said. She never thought to ask, and the topic never really presented itself. Though, Sansa knew that Tywin took an odd interest in Anari since that conversation. So, she must have done something, said something that intrigued him.

"I did what I had to do to protect you." Anari said, shrugging lightly. "But I don't regret it." Anari smiled, thinking of Tyrion and now knowing he was alive and well. "I learned to love him."

"You loved him?" Arya asked, her brows furrowing slightly. Though, she was glad that her sister had found some semblance of happiness while in King's Landing, she just didn't think it had delved into love.

"Yes, and I still do to be honest." Anari smiled slightly. While she had never felt a love like this, she now knew it for what it was. It seemed that even with their time apart, Anari's love seemed to grow. The simple thought of him, the idea that Tyrion was alive is what kept her love firmly in place.

"Who is he?" Arya questioned. Anari hesitated on telling her, but she knew it would be better if she did. She had no secrets to hide from her sisters. They were the ones she could trust with anything. Because why would they betray her? Anyone who wasn't family was a potential enemy.

Though, that didn't mean that Anari didn't keep an open mind. She'd give a chance, but she was smart enough to keep most people at arms length before she decides to trust them. Anari had no choice at this point, she had things that she didn't wish to lose.

"Tyrion Lannister." She replied.

"You're married to the Imp?" Arya asked, her tone beginning to rise. Anari fixed her sister with a pointed look.

"Please don't call him that," She said, even before befriending him and building the relationship she had with him, Anari didn't like hearing people call Tyrion by that name. Anari hated when other people put others down simply because they were different. "But, yes."

"Sorry," Arya said with a faint smile. "Force of habit." Anari nodded in return, her smile returning. "So, how did this happen? Wasn't Sansa supposed to marry Joffrey?"

"She was," Anari nodded. "But Joffrey set her aside for Margaery Tyrell." She explained what had happened that led up to this. How, originally, Tywin wished Sansa to marry Tyrion, to ensure the Lannisters had the North. But Anari reminded Tywin that she was the oldest, therefore it would be in their best interest to wed her instead.

Finally, Sansa knew what Anari had said to convince Tywin to marry Tyrion in her place. Both of them thought it was both surprising yet slightly amusing that Anari had the courage to even threaten Tywin to his very face and not be punished for it. As Anari was about to end her explanation, Sansa picked it up again. "The marriage actually seemed like a good match."

"It did?" Arya couldn't really see how it would. While she had never personally spoke to Tyrion, and had hardly even seen him, Arya wasn't sure how a marriage with him would work. Though, she was mainly going off of rumors, rumors that can easily be pushed aside as lies. While there may be an air of truth in them, Arya was beginning to see that Tyrion must have been a good man. If both Sansa and Anari approved of him, then Arya would be willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"He had always been kind to both Anari and I." Sansa nodded. "He was the one who stood up for us when no one else would." They had told Arya of what Joffrey had done to them, mostly the beatings and punishments Anari took in Sansa's place. Anari smiled at Sansa, proud at how far she had matured and grown.

There had been a point where Sansa could barely even look at Tyrion because of her judgement and disgust with his antics. Now, she was praising him and seeing the good in him too. Like she had. "He had been gentle with me," Anari cut in. "And tried to help me where he could, especially when he was Hand. He is by far the best Lannister to be married too." Anari stated firmly. "I love him and he is the father of my child, Arya."

Anari had a point, one of which Arya could respect. From what she had gathered, had it not been for Tyrion's interference, then what they had endured would have been worse. It was clear Joffrey's mother was of no help, considering it was Cersei's doing that made him into such a little monster. 

Though, from what she had heard, Arya would pay a lot of money to see Joffrey try and deal with the likes of Ramsay Bolton.

Once Anari and Sansa told their story, Arya began to tell hers. She told them how their father had told a Night's Watch recruiter to look after her and take her back to Winterfell. Though, that idea went to shit, as she was attacked and taken to Harrenhal. 

Then she spoke about the Brotherhood, and her brief time with them.

As she did, though, Arya began to tell of how she traveled with the Hound. "Sandor?" Anari asked, her eyes darting to her sister. "Is he alright? What happened to him?" Arya was bewildered as to Anari's reaction.

"Why do you care?" Arya asked.

"He's my friend," Anari replied. At both Sansa and Arya's incredulous looks Anari narrowed her eyes. "There's more to Sandor Clegane than he lets other people believe. If it weren't for him, I may have destroyed myself the day father died. Or I may have done an unfortunate thing had he not stopped me. And had it not been for Sandor, I wouldn't have survived that riot."

Sansa looked down at the mention of the riot. That, before enduring what she did with Ramsay, had been the scariest moment of her life. For her sister to insist she get into the Keep and not knowing whether or not Anari would come through the gates as well. She had to admit, Sansa owed the Hound quite a bit for saving her sister the way he did.

"He tried to take us out of King's Landing," Anari continued.

"What?" Arya asked, surprised. Though, now she knew that he was telling the truth when he said he had saved Anari from the riot. Anari explained why she was so concerned for the Hound, how she had a debt she owed him. From what Arya told her, it was clear to Anari that Sandor did grow to care for Arya, even if just a little.

"What happened to him?" Anari asked.

"He fought Brienne," Arya replied. "She won, made him fall down a cliff. I left him for dead, I don't know if he survived or not." Anari tried to hide her disappointment and sadness at hearing that. She didn't want Sandor to be dead, he was her friend. Sansa and Arya could see that she was bothered by hearing that, so Arya continued on with her story.

After they spoke in the crypt, the sisters parted, allowing Anari time to get settled herself and to find Idan. She wandered a bit, Mykal walking next to her. The boy had decided he liked his aunts, even though they didn't really talk to him. He was content listening to the conversation as he looked at the crypts and let his mother run her fingers through his hair.

Mykal was a pretty observant boy, and he liked to listen and learn more before speaking. He took his mother's lessons to heart, even at his young age.  _Have your own thoughts and ideas, but be open to hearing what others have to say_. When he had heard Arya sounding displeased with the idea of his father and mother being together, he didn't like it.

Mykal wanted to tell her that his father was a good man.

The stories he had heard from Anari had seen to that. After a few moments, Anari found Idan and Ethon, both of them getting settled into their rooms. Anari had been told that she could have her old room back if she wanted. And from what she could tell, it wasn't too far from Idan and Ethon should they need anything.

"I hope you're finding everything to your liking." Anari said as she stood in the doorway. Idan smiled at her as he looked up from the packs he had brought into the room.

"Definitely bigger rooms than the one on the farm." He smirked. Anari laughed lightly as she nodded. "Everything go okay with your sisters?" He asked.

"Yes," Anari breathed. "We had a lot to discuss, and I'm sure we have more. But, we needed that. It felt good to speak with them again, especially Arya."

"The one who went missing, right?" Idan questioned, to which Anari nodded again.

"Turns out she had a journey all her own." Anari smiled. Idan offered a half smile in return. "Well, anyway, my room is just a bit down the hall." Idan nodded in return. "Would you mind watching Mykal for a bit?" Anari asked.

"Not at all." Idan smiled. "Are you going to tell everyone who he is?" Anari frowned slightly before she shook her head.

"Not yet," Anari said, which caused Idan's brows to furrow. "I need to know who I can trust before I reveal who he is." Idan didn't really understand, but he let it go. She was home, she should be safe to have her son around her and be called her son. However, Idan also understood that there were things that he didn't know about when it came to her world.

Anari was, after all, a noble woman. She was the daughter of a Lord and Lady, and there were aspects of that life that Idan didn't know about. So perhaps that is why she couldn't let them know that Mykal was her son. "Alright," Idan nodded. "Until you're ready?" He asked. "I'll tell everyone he's my son."

Anari smiled softly, her shoulders relaxing a bit. "You are far kinder than I deserve, Idan." She said softly. "You are a true friend, and I mean that." Idan smiled in return. While he loved her, he knew he couldn't have her. And he knew he needed to accept it. With what was going on, Idan knew that Anari was not going to betray her husband now, not when she knew he was actually alive and in Dragonstone.

"I've never met anyone more deserving of kindness, Anari." Idan replied. "You're sisters aren't the only family you've got now." Anari nodded back, accepting that. He was right, Idan and Ethon were family, even if they weren't blood. To Anari, there was more to family than blood. She treated Theon as if he was blood, even if he was a Greyjoy.

"I'm going to walk around a bit, this place brings back a lot of memories." Anari smiled.

"I can only imagine." Idan nodded. "Go, I'll look after Mykal." Anari nodded in return before she pressed a faint kiss on top of Mykal's head. With that, Anari left the room and went into the hall. Left to wander her home, though, Anari should have expected Lord Baelish to find her. 

"Anari." He said. He was thrilled to see that she was alive, that she hadn't died. Lord Baelish had underestimated the hold Anari had on her sister, so Sansa was a little harder to get too. But with Anari back, he could continue with his plans. With the heir of Winterfell home, Lord Baelish now has what he wanted.

Turning, Anari placed a smile on her face as she saw the man. Sansa had told her about what he did to her, selling her to the Boltons, knowing what Ramsey was and what he would do to her. Anari would never forgive him for that, just like she would never forgive him for betraying her father.

Anari never has trusted him and she never would, considering he had kissed her and murdered her aunt right after. And the fact that he betrayed her father after saying he'd help. The only person Lord Baelish was loyal to was himself. Whatever furthered his plans, no matter what it was, he would do it.

"I am so happy you're home." Lord Baelish smiled.

"As am I." She answered honestly. Anari was very glad to be home, that wasn't a lie. She felt as if she had regained a piece of herself. Something that was missing, perhaps a hole in her heart, had been filled since returning.

"I am so sorry for what happened to you while on the way here." Lord Baelish said. "If I could have stopped that attack, I would have." Lord Baelish walked closer to her, the same smile on his face. He had truly hoped that she wasn't lost, but there was no way of knowing. He had returned to the sight of the attack, but he didn't find her body.

He had assumed the worst, as he usually did, and left it at that. But to see her standing there, alive and well... He couldn't help but want her again. Just like her mother, she was a strong woman, fierce about her family. "I know you would have." Anari replied. He probably would have tried to stop the attack, though if only to preserve Anari for her name and title.

She still remembered how to play the game, despite having been away from it for some time. Looking at her, Lord Baelish could see she had changed, but not by much as she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Even more beautiful than her mother. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you, Lord Baelish." Anari fought to keep her expression calm and neutral, despite feeling so uncomfortable. She did not miss his obsession and lust for her and the power her name alone wielded for him.

"Please, call me Petyr." Lord Baelish whispered as he neared her. With the way she was talking, he wondered if she was still under his control. She had the same soft smile on her face, the same trust in her eyes. Perhaps she hadn't changed much on her journey before coming here.

"Petyr." Anari smiled. She didn't like how close he was getting, but she allowed him to move closer into her personal space.

"I have missed you." Petyr said quietly as he looked at her. "I have done what I could to honor my promise to you. I came to your brother's aid during the Battle of the Bastards, and I have been doing my best to advise your sister Sansa."

"For that I thank you." Anari replied. She did truly mean that one, as she had heard how they were losing the battle, and Jon would have died had it not been for the Vale showing up. Though, she knew that he lied about honoring his promise when it came to Sansa. He gave her to a monster, one he knew about.

Though, Anari found that, even now, it was still hard to figure him out. The same question she came up with was never fully answered. Perhaps now, she would get to know just what Lord Baelish wanted. "What is it that you want, Lord Baelish?" She asked plainly.

"I thought you knew what I wanted." Petyr replied.

"I was wrong." Anari shook her head softly.

"No, you weren't." Lord Baelish smirked slightly. "Every time I'm faced with a decision, I close my eyes and see the same picture. Whenever I consider an action, I ask myself: will this action help to make this picture a reality? Pull it out of my mind and into the world? And I only act if the answer is yes." Anari waits for him to continue, knowing she would get her answer. Though, he closed the distance even more. "A picture of me, on the Iron Throne... and you by my side."

Anari inhaled softly at that, she had a feeling that was what he wanted, in the end. But that was not what she wanted. Anari didn't really care who ended up on the throne, as long as it was someone fair, honest, and true. Lord Baelish had none of those qualities. Anari didn't want the throne for herself either.

She didn't wish to be a queen, especially not a queen for Lord Baelish. This time, Anari knew what he was going to do, as she looked into his eyes. Lord Baelish cupped her face as if she was a precious jewel and kissed her. This man was toxic, he would do anything he could to reach his goal. He knew how to play this game well, and he had tried to help her see his way. But his way meant that everyone was at his disposal.

Once he realized that someone was either a risk or a pawn in his schemes, he would use them. Just like he did with Sansa. He knew what Ramsay was, what he would do to her. Yet he didn't care, he wanted the North, and with Anari gone and unable to protect her sister he had basically got it.

However, here he was, trying to get back in her good graces. He didn't know that she knew the truth, he must have still believed in her facade. That she was giving him a chance where there wasn't one. He had fallen for her disguise, which meant Anari was better at this than she thought. Or that he was so obsessed that he just didn't see what she was doing.

Perhaps she had it right when she thought that she was his weakness.

If Petyr Baelish actually thought that she would allow him to use her, to be a pawn in his scheme and his plaything to warm his bed, then he was more foolish than she thought. However, Anari knew she had to play it his way. At least for a little while longer. 

But after this moment, she was done. Anari was sick of him popping into her life and whispering poisonous words into her and Sansa's ear. As much as she hated to admit it, Lord Baelish was a voice in her head. Whenever she thought of a decision, sometimes she would hear his voice. It irked her, it disgusted her that despite her attempts to keep him at arms length, he still got in enough to where he was in her head. 

Though, one thing was for sure, Lord Baelish was a danger to her family, and now that she just got it back, Anari was not going to let any threat last long. He was a danger to Mykal, and knowing how this man worked for the most part, Anari knew it would only be a matter of time before he figured out who Mykal really was.

And if he dared use her son against her, Anari would kill him herself.

So, as he leaned forward to kiss her, Anari let him. She let him kiss her for longer than she did back in the Eyrie. Anari knew what she had to do, so she gave him what he wanted. Just a taste of it before she took it away.

After a moment, Anari pulled away, taking his hands from her face. "Must be a pretty picture." She said to him softly. She offered a faint smirk as she shook her head slightly before she walked away. Just like when she got the best of Cersei that one day, Anari couldn't help but feel proud of herself for being able to fool him.

Though, Anari wasn't a fool herself. She knew it was a dangerous thing to toy with a man like him. Lord Baelish was not someone to be taken lightly either, and while so far she was a step ahead, Anari knew not to underestimate someone like him. In the back of her mind, though, Anari hoped that no one had seen what had transpired between the two.

If someone were to have seen them together, no doubt they would have gotten the wrong idea.

Petyr stood there, unsure of what she had meant. Had he just been played at his own game? Did Anari Stark know more than she let on? She must have, a bold move to allow him to have her for just a few short moments. To make him believe she was on his side. Unwillingly, Petyr smirked at her retreating form.

 _I've taught her well,_  he thought.  _Perhaps too well_. Composing himself, Lord Baelish kept walking, in the opposite direction Anari went in. 

Though, both Anari and Lord Baelish were unaware of the eyes that had seen what had transpired between the two. Left with no context, they thought the worst. Once Lord Baelish left, so did whoever was lurking in the shadows. Though they had seen what had happened and heard what they said, they were unsure of what to do with the information they now had.

Though, there were a few pressing question's they had as they rounded a corner. What exactly was that conversation about, and was there something going on between Anari Stark and Petyr Baelish? Because if there was, then they could see potential issues down the road.

Issues that may change things in Winterfell.


	38. Chalter Thirty Eight

During the first night that Anari was there, she was told to sit up with Sansa as every sat together. All of the houses and their leaders were there, so Sansa stood to address them all. They quieted down their chatter to look at her. "I've invited you all here because I would like you all to help me in welcoming back a very important person."

Anari smiled as she looked down at the table. Anari had argued against making such a fuss over her return, but Sansa insisted that the North needed to know that more Starks were alive and in Winterfell. With that, Anari did agree too.

"My sister Anari Stark has returned to us." Sansa said, causing everyone to murmer amongst themselves. "She was thought to be dead, having gotten wounded when she tried to protect me. She has protected me for a long time, having looked after me during our time in King's Landing, and now she has come home."

Anari stood up with her sister, smiling at everyone there. "I am glad to have returned." She said. "When I learned that the Boltons were defeated and the rightful rulers of the North had returned, I knew I had to come home. I am a Stark, I am loyal to my house and I am loyal to the North."

The entire crowd in the room slammed on the table in agreement, all of them happy to learn that another Stark had come home. After that, things settled down again. Anari reunited with Lord Royce, both happy to see one another. "My Lord." Anari greeted.

"My Lady," he bowed back. "When news of your death had arrived at the Vale, we mourned for you. So, to see you here now is a true delight." He said.

"I am glad to be here," Anari replied. "How is Lord Arryn?" She asked. Anari did wonder how Robin was fairing, having lost his aunt and father. Though, now he has the misfortune of having Lord Baelish whispering in his ear. It was clear he had an influence on her cousin, which was both a good and bad thing.

"Lord Arryn fairs well," Lord Royce replied. "He was saddened to hear of your death, but I'm sure he will be glad to hear you are well." Anari was glad to know that there wasn't any hard feelings since she had slapped him. She felt so many mixed emotions at the time, while that didn't excuse what she did, Anari was glad Robin seemed to forgive her.

Anari and Lord Royce didn't talk for much longer, as there wasn't much to say. Many people wished to speak with Anari, to express how happy they were that she was alive and well and back home again. It was a bit overwhelming, so she was glad to have a moment. Though, once she saw her, Anari made her way over to her.

Anari felt it was time to properly meet Brienne. Seeing Anari approach, Brienne couldn't help but smile. "My Lady." Brienne said as she bowed.

"Lady Brienne." Anari replied. "Thank you for what you have done for Sansa, I heard of your rescue in the woods." Brienne smiled a little as she glanced down.

"I was fulfilling my oath to your mother."

"And for that I thank you." Anari replied. "Thank you for looking out for my sister when I couldn't."

Brienne smiled wider as she nodded. "I am sure that if you were here you would have protected her. I'm also sure that Lady Sansa knows that as well." Anari merely smiled softly in return. The two left each other, Podrick smiling at Brienne. "You've fulfilled your oath, all of the Stark girls are back home and safe."

As Anari began to walk away, she stopped when she heard him speak. Turning, her eyes widened when she saw him. "Podrick?" Anari asked. Podrick smiled at her when he heard her say his name. "Podrick!" She said as a smile made it's way across her face.

Walking over to him, she curtsied and he bowed. "My Lady."

"It is good to see you." She smiled. Brienne had told the truth when they had first met, she did have Podrick in her company. He looked to be in good health, which made Anari glad to see. While she hadn't really known him well, it was nice to see yet another familiar and friendly face.

"You as well, my lady." It did hurt a bit to hear that Anari was dead, as it made Podrick think of Tyrion. He had wondered if Tyrion knew yet.

"Oh, please," Anari waved slightly. "We've known each other long enough to where you can drop the formalities." She grinned, Podrick was basically a friend now. While he served Tyrion, he was also around Anari a lot. "How did you get here? I thought you would be with Tyrion."

Podrick frowned a little at the mention of Tyrion, but he smiled again. "I was, but when he was arrested for Joffrey's murder, he insisted that I leave King's Landing." He explained. "I've been traveling with Lady Brienne ever since."

"I'm glad you're safe, Podrick." Anari said softly.

"As am I," he replied honestly which got a small laugh from Anari. "I've been learning how to fight." Podrick smiled smiled proudly. "After seeing Lady Brienne beat the Hound in single combat, I wanted to learn how to fight."

Anari looked to Brienne as she was reminded of what happened to Sandor. "Arya told me about that." She said. "While I am thankful and grateful that you wished to fulfill your oath, I am saddened to hear that you two fought. Sandor was a friend of mine during my stay in King's Landing."

Both Brienne and Podrick were surprised to hear that. "You were friends with the Hound, My Lady?" She asked. How could someone as genuine and kind be friends with something like him? While Brienne knew little about either one of them, it seemed quite odd for Anari to claim to be friends with the Hound.

"I was," Anari nodded. "I'll admit, it is an odd thing to hear for most people. But I've owed him a debt. Without him rescuing me during a riot in King's Landing, I doubt I would be here. Before he left King's Landing, he had offered to bring Sansa and I to our mother and brother." She added. "I do believe that Arya was safe with him, though I do not doubt she would have been safe with you as well."

While it felt like a personal victory to Brienne for being able to defeat such a man, hearing what he had done for Anari made her reconsider. While he may not have been the best of men in the world, he had done so good. Perhaps he really was watching over Arya when they fought, but Brienne just didn't see it at the time.

"I am sorry, My Lady," Brienne said. "Had I known the situation, perhaps things would have been different."

"Perhaps." Anari agreed. "Either way, we're all home and we're all safe. That's what matters." Brienne smiled softly in return. With nothing left to really say, Anari left to look for Idan. He wasn't in the Great Hall for the announcement of her return, but he was there for the dinner. Anari had seen him leave with the boys, so she figured she would seek them out.

Anari had a hunch as to where they were, so she wasn't surprised when she found him at the kennels where the wolves were. Anari grinned when she saw Shadow in the same kennel as Ghost. Walking over to the direwolves, she reached in to touch Ghost's fur, smiling when he nuzzled her.

"Hello," she greeted. "You've gotten quite big, haven't you?" She asked softly. Ghost merely nuzzled her hand again in return. He remembered Anari, and he remembered Shadow.

So, he wouldn't dare hurt her. Taking notice that her mistress was in the kennels with her, Shadow nudged him away so she could get attention, which caused her to laugh.

"Be nice now, Shadow." She scolded softly. "I remember you two getting into quite a bit of trouble together when you were pups." Because Anari and Jon had been so close, their direwolves had bonded as well. While Shadow was still the more obedient of the two, that didn't mean the two weren't ones to get into a bit of trouble every now and then.

Their relationship was similar to that of Jon and Anari. Because Ghost was considered the runt of the litter, the other wolves hadn't taken much to him. They tolerated him being around, but it was Shadow that had really gotten close with him. Hearing Anari's voice, Idan looked up from where he was with the boys.

"The boys missed the wolves." Idan said, gaining her attention.

"I see that." Anari replied, smiling as she saw the boys in the kennels with the wolves. They had grown to like the creatures, considering they were the main reasons they were able to survive for as long as they did. The wolves did a lot of hunting, able to feed themselves and the four of them.

The wolves were a large part of their lives, and Anari considered them as important as family. Anari spent her time with the boys and Idan, the four of them playing with the wolves in the kennel, Anari not caring who saw as she smiled and laughed with the children and spoke with Idan.

The two had long gotten over the slightly tense interactions they had since they almost kissed. Idan understood now that there wasn't a chance for him when it came to Anari. He was a practical man, he knew when it was time to move on. He was content being in her life and being there to help her. As he's said since he first met Anari, kindness was a rare thing, and no one was more deserving of it than Anari.

Both Idan and Anari know that it would be an interesting transition to being amongst so many people. Considering Idan and the boys didn't know what went into being a noble, it would be quite odd for them, no doubt. It was a bit strange for Anari, to be addressed by her name and titles again.

It was getting late, and the boys were getting tired, so Anari thought it best that they get them to bed. In order to keep Mykal's identity a secret, Idan said that he would ahve no problem having the boy stay with him and Ethon. "It'll help Ethon adjust to this place as well," he offered when Anari hesitated.

"Are you sure?" Anari asked. "I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Anari," Idan smiled. "It's fine. I'll watch over him, he'll be safe with me." Anari smiled as she nodded back. Before she left Mykal for the night, though, Anari knelt down and kissed the top of his head.

"My room is just down the hall, you come in there whenever you need me during the night, okay?"

"Okay." Mykal nodded. "Night momma." He said sleepily.

"Good night," Anari whispered. With that, Anari retired to her own room after seeking her sisters to say good night. They would talk more in the morning. A fire was lit in her room, giving it a soft glow. Small crackles were heard from the burning logs, Anari let out a tired sigh as she allowed her shoulders to drop.

She was tired from her journey, and the emotional moments spent with her sisters. Though, it was good to be home, to be safe and be able to help her family. Anari changed out of her clothes, though she remained in her breeches. It brought her comfort, even though she knew it was safe now, Anari liked to know she was ready should she be needed.

Though, before she decided to actually go to sleep, Anari sat in front of the fire and stared at the dancing flames. Something pulled her to them and Anari didn't see a reason not to just bask in the warmth the fire provided and the quiet of the room. She was at peace, really. Anari was home, where she belonged.

The only thing missing was Jon and Tyrion. Anari wanted to see Jon again, and she definitely wanted to see Tyrion. Thinking of them both as she stared at the flames, Anari's brows came together as she began to see something. A beach with stone steps leading up to a castle. To a throne room where an empty stone chair sat.

Dragonstone, she must be seeing Dragonstone. It didn't make sense, though, why would the flames be showing her Dragonstone? The air seemed to shift as she looked deeper into the fire, which made her feel uncomfortable. With a sharp inhale of breath, Anari recoiled away from the flames, breaking whatever connection had formed.

What in the seven hells was that?

~

In the morning, it felt good to wake up in her own bed, in her own room. Anari forced herself to forget whatever had happened with the fire the previous night and focused on getting ready for the day. Anari dressed in a white linen under shirt, a dark grey tunic, and a black leather jerkin. Because of how cold it was getting, Anari knew better to wear layers.

Anari brushed through her hair before braiding it in more a more traditional Northern style. Before she left the warmth of her room, Anari wore her cloak and tucked her gloves into her knife belt. Anari was never without her blades, feeling safer with them on her hips. Leaving her room, Anari went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

There, she found more of the Lords and nobles that supported them all. Sansa sat at the high table, but she smiled once she caught sight of Anari. Anari smiled back at her sister and joined Sansa at the table. "Where's Arya?" She questioned.

"She already had breakfast, she's off doing other things." Sansa replied. Anari hummed in return as she made a plate of food for herself. "How did you sleep?" Sansa questioned. "I know it was strange for me the first night I spent back here."

"It was a little odd," Anari admitted. "But at the same time, it was comforting. I know I'm home now, I know I'm where I belong. But at the same time, it all feels different." Sansa nodded slightly at her words. While they were home, it still felt different. Perhaps it was because of everything that had not only happened to them, but what had happened to their home.

It was taken by the Greyjoys, then it was taken by the Boltons. Traitors had tainted their home, and while the girls were confident that their presence alone was washing it away, Anari knew that perhaps a little of it would still remain. After all, a traitor still lurked in Winterfell's halls.

Once she was finished eating, Sansa once more gained the attention of the Lords that were there. "As you know, my sister Anari has returned home," she began. "While the King in the North has left me in charge, I feel it is only right that I surrender that title to the rightful heir of Winterfell." Sansa lifted her goblet of milk and raised it. "To Lady Anari, Wardeness of the North."

Anari's eyes had widened, not having expected this turn of events. Though, as the people agreed with Sansa handing the title over, Anari felt it was only right to accept. While it was her right to have Winterfell, it still felt strange to actually be given her title. This meant that all of the duties fell onto her.

It would be a challenge, but a challenge Anari was willing to accept. Sansa showed her what had been going on, and the two worked together to figure out what the best moves were. Food was the biggest problem, with so many people in and around Winterfell, they didn't have enough to go around.

"Perhaps we suggest that the Lords contact their holdfasts and castles and see what they are able to send." Anari suggested. "While it may take time, it would still ensure there would be enough for all of us to last." Sansa agreed that it was a smart idea. The sisters went to Maester Wolkan with their idea and even he approved of it.

It was a better idea than their current situation. With that, Anari called for a meeting with all of the Lords and nobles so they could discuss this. As well as any other issues anyone had. When Anari brought up her idea, they all discussed it. It seemed to be the only option really, they could only make due with so much. Winterfell only had so much in terms of supplies, and the armies didn't bring enough. The only answer was for the nobles to consort with their advisers and see what could be done in terms of stocks.

Once that matter was taken care of, the Lords had their own issues they wished to take up. Since Anari's return, they all felt as if she was the real ruler of the North. She was a true born Stark, and while Jon had led them into battle, he was still a bastard.

"The King in the North should stay in the North." Lord Glover stated firmly. "We did not choose you to rule us, My Lady, but perhaps we should have." He said. Everyone seemed to agree with Lord Glover, Lord Royce stepping forward.

"The Knights of the Vale came here for you, Lady Sansa," he said. "And they also came to seek justice for the assumed death of you, my Lady." He said to Anari.

Anari sighed softly as she tried to form her response. While she understood the pride of the Northern Lords and knew that Jon and everyone here needed their support and their armies, she had to ensure there was still peace.

So, she held up a hand to quiet their chatter before she spoke. "You're very kind, my lords, but Jon is our king." She stated as she took notice of Arya standing in the room. "He is doing what he thinks is best, while he may not be a true born Stark, he is still my blood, and my brother."

Always, Anari would defend Jon. He was still family, no matter what. Nothing could ever take that away. Everyone was quiet as she spoke, her words had an air of truth, one that they couldn't deny. No matter how much they may have wanted too.

"What he has done is risky," she admitted. "But if we want to have peace, we must be willing to take risks. Cersei Lannister would never let us rule in peace, but if there is a chance to be had with the Targaryen, then we must be open to such things." Anari's eyes scanned everyone in the room, noting Lord Baelish leaning against one of the walls. "I understand your concerns, and I understand your feelings. But Jon is our King, and we must stand behind him."

Hearing that and the conviction in her tone, the Lords knew that there was nothing more that could really be said. Once the meeting had ended, Anari, Sansa, and Arya walked together to Sansa's chambers.

"I warned Jon this would happen." Sansa admitted. "He can't leave the north and expect it to just sit and wait for him like Ghost."

"He didn't." Anari denied. "He trusted you to hold it for him."

"Well, he's not making it easy." Sansa dismissed. "The northern lords are proud, it's good that they've accepted you as the ruler of the North. But they're questioning Jon."

"I thought Anari handled that situation well." Arya said as they walked. "She listened to them and she responded wisely." Anari smiled at her youngest sister, getting a faint smirk in return. Soon enough, they stopped at Sansa's chambers. "These are mother and father's chambers." Arya noted.

"And?" Sansa questioned as they walked inside. Anari frowned slightly at the tone Sansa used. While she could understand being frustrated with what was going on, that didn't mean she had to turn it on Arya.

"Nothing." Arya dismissed. Sansa paused as she looked at her.

"Don't do that." She said, getting a raised eyebrow in return.

"What?" Arya asked.

"Say what you mean." Sansa stated. Arya tilted her head to the side for a brief moment before she took a breath.

"You always liked nice things," Arya began. "It made you feel better than everyone." Anari withheld an exasperated sigh, as it sounded like many of the petty fights the two had when they were younger. This was not the time for them to start fighting. There were more important things that needed to be done and addressed.

"Are you angry with me?" Sansa questioned.

"They were insulting Jon and you sat there and listened." Arya stated. "And all you offer afterwards is saying that you knew this would happen." To Arya, it seemed that Sansa cared little for what they said about Jon, her brother, her family.

"I listened to their complaints, which is my responsibility as Lady of Winterfell."

"But you're not the Lady of Winterfell, are you?" Arya argued back. "You gave that up to Anari." Sansa's lips came together in a thin line as she regarded her sister. "Their opinions are important to you?"

Deciding to try and help, Anari joined the conversation. "Glover has 500 men. Royce has 2,000. Offend them and Jon loses his army." She stated. "However, as you heard and saw, I did not agree with them on their views of Jon."

"He won't lose the army if they lose their heads first." Arya replied plainly. Anari's eyes widened for a moment before she composed herself. Though, before she spoke, Sansa did.

"Winterfell didn't just fall into our hands. We took it back, and the Mormonts and the Hornwoods and the Wildlings and the Vale, all of us working together." She stated. "Now, I'm sure cutting off heads is very satisfying, but that's not the way you get people to work together."

Arya's eyes merely narrowed in return. "And if Jon doesn't come back, you'll need their support, so you can work together to give you what you really want." Anari's lips parted as her brows came together.

"How can you even think such a horrible thing?" She asked.

"Because she's thinking it right now." Arya replied as she walked closer for a moment. "You don't want to be, but the thought just won't go away."

"I have work to do." Sansa stated, though her voice was a bit tighter as the two stared one another down for a few more intense moment. Anari looked between her sisters, unsure of what to say or do.

"My lady." Arya said in a mocking tone before she turned and left the room. Anari stayed in place for a moment before she regained her barrings.

"What was she talking about?" Anari questioned. "You don't have any alterior motives for what we're doing here, do you?" Sansa was quiet for a moment before she looked to Anari.

While she would never admit it out loud, Arya had struck a cord within Sansa with her accusations. Her defense was to put her walls back up and shut everyone else out. Sansa had many different voices in her head, her own, Anari, Joffrey, Lord Baelish, Ramsay.

 _Play the game_ , Anari. _Her happiness means nothing_ , Joffrey. _Any man can be outmaneuvered_ , Lord Baelish. _No one saves little doves_ , Ramsay. _I can be a wolf_ , her own.

"No," she said at last. "I don't know why she said that." Anari frowned, able to see that there was something Sansa wasn't telling her.

"Sansa," Anari said softly. "You can tell me anything. And I mean anything, trust me." It was not an easy thing for her to ask, something Anari was well aware of. But Anari trusted Sansa, and she didn't think that there was any reason as to why Sansa couldn't trust her in return.

"I know," Sansa said quietly. "I honestly don't know why she would say such things." Anari sighed in return. Though, she nodded as well.

"Then let me find out." She replied before leaving the room herself.

Sansa was lying to her, and Anari didn't know why.

~

The ship finally got as close as it could, so Jon, Davos and their guards took to a smaller boat to get to the beach. Soon enough, they arrived on the shores of Dragonstone, where a welcoming party was waiting for them. Jon felt his anxiety flare and his heart to drop to the pit of his stomach as he saw who was there waiting for him.

"The bastard of Winterfell." Tyrion greeted. While he was nervous, Jon's lips twitched faintly at his words.

"The dwarf of Casterly Rock." Jon replied. What seemed to be a possibly tense moment to Davos and Missandei, the two men smiled faintly at one another. Both stepping forward, they shook hands.

"I believe we last saw each other on top of the wall." Tyrion said with a faint smile. He did his best to quell his own nerves. Tyrion didn't want to immediately ask about Anari, as personal matters needed to wait for the time being.

"You were pissing off the edge, if I remember right," Jon nodded in agreement, which got Tyrion to smirk. "You picked up some scars along the road." Jon noted.

 _Scars mean men are brave,_ Tyrion was startled by the memory of Anari telling him that. He pushed the thought away as he nodded back. "It's been a long road, but we're both still here." He smirked, turning to address Davos. "I'm Tyrion Lannister." He introduced.

"Davos Seaworth." He said as they shook hands.

"Ah, the Onion Knight," Tyrion hummed. "We fought on opposite sides at the Battle of the Blackwater."

"Unlucky for me." Davos replied, a subtle jest in his tone. Tyrion nodded faintly in return before he introduced Missandei.

"Missandei is the Queen's most trusted advisor." Tyrion introduced the woman with them.

"Welcome to Dragonstone," she smiled. "Our Queen knows this is a long journey, she appreciates the effort you have made on her behalf. If you wouldn't mind handing over your weapons."

Jon glanced at Davos and his men before nodding. While he didn't want to surrender his sword, Jon knew that he didn't have much of a choice. "Of course." The Dothraki there took their weapons, Jon watching as some of the Dothraki pick up and take their boat away.

They were trapped, that was the first thought that went through his mind. If something went wrong, then there wouldn't be an easy way off of this island. Merely smiling in return to their skeptical looks, Missandei spoke. "Please, this way." The group made their way up to Dragonstone along a narrow stone pathway.

It was quiet between all of them for a moment before Tyrion broke it. He had to know, he just couldn't go into political matters without knowing about Anari. "I hear Sansa is alive and well." He began.

"She is." Jon agreed. Though, he knew what Tyrion was going to ask, Jon still didn't want to tell him. Davos heard the conversation and sighed quietly. Jon was right, he was going to ask about his wife, Jon's sister. And Jon was put in the difficult position of telling him of her fate.

"And... is Anari with her? Is she alright?" Tyrion looked up at Jon, trying to hide his hope. "Does she miss me terribly?" He tried to joke, growing anxious as Jon's face fell slightly.

"Anari," Jon began, his voice slightly rough with emotion. He wasn't taking the news of her death very well himself, so he couldn't imagine how Tyrion was going to feel about the news. He wished he didn't have to be the one to tell him, but what choice did he have? "She's..." He trailed off before he looked away.

He couldn't say it, the words simply wouldn't come out. And Jon definitely couldn't look Tyrion in the eye, the man who married his sister, who had earned her love and tell him she was gone.

Tyrion felt a deep sense of dread fill him. "No she isn't." Tyrion said, shaking his head. "She's not." A lump formed in his throat. She couldn't be, Anari was stronger than anything.

"I'm sorry." Jon said quietly. The emotions were clear in his voice as Tyrion denied what he was told. Tyrion closed his eyes, reigning in his emotions. She was gone. The woman he loved was gone, and he wasn't there to save her.

"How?" He asked, looking up at Jon. He needed to know, he wanted to know what had happened to her.

"Ambush by bandits, she was wounded heavily and they were too far from a maester." Jon replied as he took a breath. "She was protecting Sansa when one of them got her back." He stopped explaining, not wanting to go on.

Tyrion sighed shakily as he nodded softly. Of course she would go down fighting. That's who she was, a fighter. And not only that, she died protecting her sister, she died doing the very thing she had been doing since her father was beheaded. Despite his roiling emotions, the hurt, the guilt, the saddness, and the anger, Tyrion tried to stay calm.

Not here, not now. It would do no good to let these emotions out now. Deciding the change the subject, Tyrion cleared his throat as he took a calming breth. "At some point, I want to hear how a Knight's Watch recruit became King in the North."

Jon smiled faintly, knowing it was difficult to process. "As long as you tell me how a Lannister became Hand to Daenerys Targaryen." He replied.

"A long and bloody tale." Tyrion said, glancing up at him with a half smirk. "To be honest, I was drunk for most of it." Tyrion knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. He needed to mourn for Anari, it was only right. But for now, he needed to do his duty to Daenerys.

Once he was alone, Tyrion knew his façade would crumble. Why did she have to die? Why her of all people? Anari didn't deserve to die, not like that. She deserved better, to live out her life for as long as she could. To be safe and with her family.

He should have been there, Tyrion should have been there when she needed him. While Tyrion wasn't trained how to fight, he still would have done what he needed to do in order to protect her.

It wasn't fair, it just wasn't _fair_.

The gods were cruel, and Tyrion found himself cursing each and every one of them as they walked up to Dragonstone.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

Anari found Arya practicing in the courtyard. Anari paused for a moment, smiling faintly when she saw that Arya was using the water dancing they were taught. "Are you still quick as a snake?" Anari couldn't help but call. Arya paused before she turned to look at her.

"Are you still as quiet as a cat?" Arya asked in return, a faint smirk on her lips. Anari mirrored it before she shrugged.

"Bet I'm still faster than you," Anari replied, which got an amused huff from Arya. "I originally came to find you to talk, but before that, how about we see what we've learned."

"You want to spar with me?" Arya questioned. Anari smirked in return. "Alright." She agreed. Anari removed her cloak so she could move better, as well as her gloves so her hands didn't stiffen because of the thick material. They were both dressed similarly, Anari noted

Both in black, and both in modified boys clothing, Sansa was the one who wore the dresses. Anari only wore them to keep others from thinking she was nothing more than a noblewoman. But now, Anari didn't feel the need to hide anymore.

What good would that do, now, anyway? Both of them recognized one another's swords as they circled each other, Needle and Valkyrie their gifts from Jon. They both assess one another, thinking of what would be the best way to strike. In a blink of an eye, both girls moved forward, though Anari dodged Arya's strike with practiced ease.

Anari always attacked with her water dancing first, wanting to wear out her opponent as they tried to catch her. When Arya told her that she had trained heavily in Braavos, Anari knew that she didn't have to hold back. They were a good match, twisting and turning in a deadly dance. Neither of them hit the other with the sharp parts of their swords, but they each made contact a few times.

In order to get the upper hand, Anari used some of the techniques that Bronn and Jaime taught her. She allowed Arya in close before she caught Needle and spun behind her, hitting Arya in the back lightly with the pommel of her sword. Arya regained her balance and turned around, a slightly bewildered look on her face. "Where'd you learn that?" Arya asked as she went in for another strike.

Anari dodged and parried the blows. "You're not the only one who got more training," Anari replied. For now, Anari wasn't going to tell anyone that she had been trained by Jaime. She didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

Arya narrowed her eyes before she fainted an attack to leave Anari open. The older girl fell for it, which allowed Arya to kick her to the ground. Anari landed and caught her breath for a moment. Her competitive nature spiked and before she knew it, Anari was rolling over and onto her feet, Anari stood in a low crouch with a wicked grin on her face.

Arya matched her grin with one of her own. The sisters were well matched against each other. Those who were in the courtyard watched the two spar, as it was quite the show. Idan, who had planned on bringing the children to the kennels to visit the wolves, was impressed as the sisters moved.

Mykal watched his mother with pride as she sparred. It was clear that the girls were skilled when it came to a fight. When they were finished, it was a draw.

Arya had flipped Valkyrie out of Anari's hand, so the older girl switched to her dagger. Once Anari caught Needle, she twisted in a way that forced Arya to drop her sword. They were both fighting with daggers at that point before they performed a similar move, their daggers in areas which would be considered a killing strike.

Arya had her dagger on Anari's neck, and Anari had hers over Arya's stomach. They smiled as they panted softly before they sheathed their daggers. They also picked up their swords and sheathed those as well. Anari turned and walked over to her sister before bringing her into a tight embrace.

Arya was very talented with a blade, it was a comfort that she could protect herself. Anari pressed a faint kiss to the top of Arya's head before the two pulled away. "Now then, what happened in Sansa's chambers?" Anari questioned.

Arya sighed before she shrugged lightly. "I didn't want to argue, not at first. But I know she's hiding something... and I just wanted her to tell me."

"Trust isn't an easy thing to ask for," Anari said gently. "We've all been through terrible things. Some of us still carry those events with us. Give her time, Arya. There should be no reason we cannot trust one another."

Arya smiled as she looked to the ground. Anari always had a way with words, and she always knew what to say. With that thought in mind, Arya couldn't help but grin. "Anari," she began. "Bran's home."

"What?" Anari was caught off guard by that. She thought Theon had killed him. She had no idea that he was still alive. The last she saw of him, he was still asleep.

"He's in the Godswood." Arya nodded. Anari grinned before she brought Arya in for a quick embrace. With that, Anari left her sister to go and see her little brother.

Anari felt her heartbeat pick up when she found him sitting in front of the Weirwood tree. In quick strides, Anari was behind him. "Bran," she said softly. He didn't turn his head to acknowledge her, but he did greet her.

"Hello, Anari." He said. Anari walked around the chair he was in to face him, hugging him with a smile. However, she frowned when he didn't return her embrace.

"Are you alright?" Anari asked as she pulled away. "What happened?"

Bran explained the short version of what happened to him and what he had been through. Bran saw visions, which was not something Anari expected to hear. However, she was grateful that he was still alive. Though, what really caught her off guard was when he began to describe the things he had seen of her.

"You looked beautiful, in your green dress with the sunset colors." He said softly. "It was brave of you to stand up to Tywin and kneel for Tyrion before everyone in the Sept."

While he had told her what had happened, she still didn't quite understand. "How do you know all this?"

"I see visions," Bran replied. "I'm the three-eyed raven."

"Three-eyed raven?" Anari asked.

"It's hard to explain," Bran replied. Anari nodded, deciding that it was good to just sit with him in mutual silence. "You should go," Bran said, breaking the silence.

"Go where?" Anari asked, glancing at him, her brows knitting together.

"To Dragonstone."

"Why would I go there?" While Jon and Tyrion were there, Anari couldn't just walk away from her family. Not when she's only been there for two days.

"Jon needs you, as does Tyrion," Bran replied. "They both think you're dead, show them you're not. Besides, they'll need you for what is to come."

"What's to come?" Bran wasn't making sense, while she knew she needed to see Jon and Tyrion again, Anari was needed in Winterfell. Personal matters needed to be set aside.

"You're one of the few people she was afraid of," Bran said, ignoring her question. "She knew you were a problem, but not a problem easily handled. If you're with Jon when they go, she won't know what to do."

"Wait a minute, slow down," Anari said as she blinked rapidly. "Who's afraid of me?"

"Cersei."

Anari was taken aback by that. Cersei was afraid of her? Anari was under the impression the woman just didn't like her. She didn't realize that Cersei was afraid of her. It's not like Anari could really act on her feelings when she was in King's Landing, so what was there to fear?

And why would Jon and Tyrion go to King's Landing? Wasn't that what they wanted to avoid? They didn't have the numbers to take on the Lannisters, and already the Lords of the North were questioning Jon's status as King. "I can't just leave, not now." She replied. "My family is here, my son is here. Tyrion is alive, that's all I needed to know."

"He's not taking your death well," Bran said. "He's trying, but he's not." He wasn't trying to guilt her into it, but he knew she needed to go there. He saw it in his visions. "Jon needs you, Tyrion needs you."

"My family here needs me," Anari argued back.

"Idan will watch over Mykal."

"I can't just leave my son, Bran," Anari replied. "I'm not going to leave, not again."

"Anari," Bran said. "It's hard to understand and it's hard to explain, but I saw you at Dragonstone. You need to be there."

"But-"

"Tyrion and Jon need to know, they need you there."

"I just got here and you want me to just leave?"

"You have too," Bran replied. "It's not what I want." He stated. He didn't want Anari to leave, not really. While Bran had gone through a drastic change, he still remembered who Anari used to be. But now... he's also seen who she was to become. "You've seen it too, haven't you?" Anari met his gaze. "The fire showed you, you need to go to Dragonstone."

Anari sighed as she looked away. Everything seemed to be telling her to go to Dragonstone. Jon needed her, Tyrion needed her. Bran could see the conflicting thoughts running through her head, so he continued.

"What they are doing is important, and if they're too busy mourning your death, they'll fail."

Hearing that, Bran made it sound like she was the only one who could ensure that they succeeded in whatever they were doing. Stay at home, where she belonged, or return to her husband's side to help him. Yet again, Anari was at a crossroads.

"Damn it," Anari swore as she sighed. "I'll go." She said at last. "Can you tell me if Mykal will be safe if I leave?" She asked.

"Mykal will be fine here." Bran nodded faintly. He had seen that Mykal would be safe in Winterfell without Anari there. Idan would look after him. Sighing in relief and resolution, Anari nodded.

"Okay." She said. "I'll go to Dragonstone."

Leaving Bran in the Godswood, Anari went back into the castle and up to her chambers. Anari hadn't unpacked everything, so she was basically ready to go. However, Anari wasn't going to leave just yet. She wanted to spend one more night in her home before she was to leave yet again.

Only, this time she fully intended on coming back. Not only was she leaving her sisters and brother, but she was leaving her son. While Anari didn't doubt that Idan would defend Mykal and keep him safe, she still didn't wish to part from him. He was still a young boy, after all. She couldn't just leave him on his own.

But if what the fire had told her was true, if what Bran had seen was true, then she had no choice but to go. Anari would save this conversation for the morning, for now, she was going to enjoy her last night home.

Anari didn't know how long she would be there, though, she knew she would most likely be there for a while. Depending on what they needed her for, Anari would stay at Dragonstone and help where she could.

Getting her barrings, Anari left her room to go to the Great Hall. It was later in the day, late enough to where it was basically time for dinner. Anari once more joined Sansa at the high table, though she kept her eyes open for Idan and the boys.

She hated having to pretend that her son wasn't her child. However, it was for his protection that she did so. Anari spent her last night at Winterfell smiling and speaking with the other nobles, though she was aware that Brienne seemed to especially be watching her.

So, once she finished her meal, Anari politely accused herself so that she could talk to the woman. "Lady Brienne," Anari greeted.

"My Lady." Brienne greeted back.

"Forgive my plainness, but you've been watching me all night," Anari said. "Is there something on your mind?" Brienne sighed as she looked down. "You may speak freely, tell me what seems to be the matter."

"My Lady, I must confess that I saw something I shouldn't have," Brienne said. "It's not my place to say anything on the matter, but it has been bothering me." She said honestly.

"And what did you see?" Anari asked, curious as to where this was going. To Anari's knowledge, she hadn't done anything that would warrant something like this to happen. Though, perhaps Brienne was talking about something that happened with other people and Anari's name might have been mentioned.

"I saw an interaction between you and Lord Baelish," Brienne replied quietly, so as unwanted ears didn't hear. Anari's eyes widened a bit, a surge of slight worry passing through her eyes before she calmed.

"How much did you see and hear?" Anari asked.

"Not much," Brienne said honestly. "I heard him claim that he wanted the Iron Throne and that he wanted you as his queen."

"I take it you also saw what had transpired after he said that," Anari said, to which Brienne nodded. Anari sighed as she nodded back. "Allow me to explain, please."

"Of course," Brienne replied. She figured there was more to it, but that didn't mean that she liked what she had seen and heard. Brienne didn't trust Littlefinger, didn't like him. And she didn't like how close he was to Sansa and Anari.

"I do not have any feelings for Lord Baelish," Anari began. "I allowed him to do what he did because I wanted to prove a point to him." She continued. "Since he rescued Sansa and I from King's Landing, he's been whispering in my ear and feeding me lies. I do not trust him and I do not like him. I merely wished to show him that he does not have me under his control as he's liked to think."

"You mean-"

"I'm playing the game, Brienne," Anari replied plainly. "I know it is dangerous to try and outmaneuver him, but even he said it. Any man can be outmaneuvered." Brienne couldn't help but smile at that.

Anari was more clever than she thought. What Brienne saw was not a secret encounter for the sake of being together, it was Anari proving to Lord Baelish that she was better at this than he had thought.

"Now that you know the truth, I hope that you will keep this between the two of us," Anari said. "While you may understand, I do not think the others would." She said honestly.

While Brienne wished she was wrong, she knew Anari was right. The Northern Lords were proud, and they would not take kindly to their Lady cavorting with the likes of Petyr Baelish. Especially since he is her uncle by marriage.

"You're secret is safe with me, my Lady," Brienne replied.

"Thank you," Anari smiled, one Brienne returned. After that, the night continued on. Anari also officially met Lyanna Mormont, the fierce Lady of Bear Island. "Lady Mormont." Anari greeted with a small smile.

"Lady Anari," the young girl replied.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you," Anari said. "I am glad that we have this opportunity, and I wish to express my gratitude for joining my brother and sister in reclaiming our home."

"As I told the King in the North, House Mormont will not break faith with House Stark," Lyanna replied. "Though, it is good to see that you are alive."

"Yes," Anari smiled. "I am glad to be home." There wasn't much to be said, so Anari excused herself to go find Mykal. She smiled once she found him with Idan and Ethon. There weren't really any children their age, so the boys stayed together and with Idan.

Though, as she approached, Anari couldn't help the smile on her face as she saw Mykal looking to Lyanna. He looked intrigued, yet confused, it was an endearing sight to see. "Has Lady Mormont caught your eye?" Anari teased as she sat down next to him.

Mykal grinned back at her. "She's pretty." He said, which got Idan to snicker and Anari to match her son's grin. It seemed as though Mykal had taken a liking to Lady Mormont. Which, Anari found adorable, really.

"She is pretty." Anari agreed. "Would you like to meet her?" At that, Mykal shook his head quickly. Anari laughed again before she nodded. "That's alright."

"Little Lord got his eye on the Little Lady?" Idan asked, a jest in his tone. Anari smirked and offered Idan a secretive look in return. He was right, though, Mykal was technically a Lord because Anari was a Lady and Tyrion was a Lord himself.

Anari looked back down at Mykal and smiled at her son. "How would you like to spend the night with me?" She asked. Mykal's eyes lit up and he nodded in return. Anari grinned at that. Soon after, the two made their way to Anari's chambers.

Anari needed rest if she was to go to Dragonstone in the morning. She didn't know how she was going to tell Sansa and Arya that she was going to be leaving. No doubt, they would try to convince her to stay. It was a dangerous thing for her to be going to Dragonstone, especially alone.

However, not only was she shown, but Bran said he saw her there. So, Anari helped Mykal remove his jerkin and cloak so that he'd be more comfortable. "Are you enjoying being here?" Anari asked him.

"Mhmm," Mykal hummed back. "It's just like from your stories." Anari smiled at that, she was glad to know that her stories had inspired him. Noting how sleepy Mykal was getting, Anari tucked him into bed before she got ready for bed herself.

Anari no longer wore night shifts to bed, not seeing the point of doing so. She no longer wore dresses, so there wasn't much of a purpose to wearing one. Once her boots were off, Anari got on the bed herself. Sharing her childhood bed with her son was a little strange, but it also reminded Anari of their time in the cave.

How she would sleep protectively in front of his crude little crib, how she would whisper her promises to him. "Go to sleep, sweet boy," Anari whispered as she kissed the top of his head. She blew out the candle on the bedside table, enveloping them in darkness, save for the fire that softly crackled in its hearth.

Anari was the first to wake, smiling softly as she saw that Mykal had moved in the night so that he was curled into his mother. Regretfully and slowly, Anari carefully got out of bed to get ready for the day. She'd allow Mykal to sleep for a little while longer before she left the room.

Knowing that this is the day that she was to depart on her journey to Dragonstone, Anari knew she would have to dress warmly. Once again, she layered her clothes and brushed her hair so it fell in smooth and soft waves. Anari then rebraided it in the same simple style she preferred.

Placing her boots on Anari walked over to wake up Mykal. He grumbled a bit, not wanting to get up but he did so anyway. Anari helped him get dressed before the two headed to the Great Hall.

Anari greeted those that greeted her before she settled Mykal with Idan and Ethon. "Good morning," Anari greeted.

"Morning," Idan greeted back. "You know, it's a little odd that I'm not working in the mornings anymore. Don't think I'll get used to this." He smirked.

"Not enjoying the free time?" Anari teased.

"No, I think it's just too boring here. Might just have to return to my farm." Idan joked back. Anari laughed before she shook her head.

"Poor Idan, the life of a noble isn't boding well." She replied, which got him to chuckle. "And what about you?" Anari asked, turning to Ethon. "Are you enjoying your stay?"

"The rooms are really big," Ethon replied.

"That just means that there are more things to explore," Anari said. "I bet if you asked your father, he'd be willing to explore the place with you." She whispered, which got an excited look.

"Poppa, Nari said we can explore. Can we?" Ethon asked. Anari smiled at the way he said her name, as he usually said it like that when he was excited about something. Idan looked from his son to Anari who wore a mischievous smirk.

"I don't see why not." Idan smiled. Ethon and Mykal cheered at that, as Mykal especially wanted to see more of his mother's home. Technically, Winterfell would belong to Mykal when he came of age. Which was strange to think about, really.

Across the way, Lord Baelish watched as Anari spoke and laughed with the commoner and his sons. While he was glad to see she was alright, Lord Baelish didn't like how close the two of them seemed to be, nor how at ease Anari was with him.

Lord Baelish watched as Anari left the commoner and made her way to the high table where Sansa sat. Perhaps it was time Lord Baelish figured out just who this man was and just how close Anari was to him.

~

Things didn't seem to be boding well, as Jon didn't seem to want to bend the knee and Daenerys was obviously getting frustrated.

"We fled before Robert's assassins could find us. Robert was your father's best friend, no?" Daenerys asked. "I wonder if your father knew his best friend sent assassins to murder a baby girl in her crib. Not that it matters now of course." She shrugged lightly as she began a slow approach towards Jon and Davos. "I spent my life in foreign lands. So many men have tried to kill me. I don't remember all of their names. I have been sold like a broodmare. I have been chained and betrayed, raped and defiled. Do you know what kept me standing through all those years in exile?" She asked, her voice rising. "Faith. Not in any gods. Not in myths and legends. In myself. In Daenerys Targaryen. The world hadn't seen a dragon in centuries until my children were born. The Dothraki hadn't crossed the sea. Any sea."

Tyrion refrained from walking forward for a moment, though he was weary. He knew that Daenerys had a bit of a temper, so he was ready to intervene should he need too.

"They did for me." Daenerys continued. "I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms. And I will." She stated. Jon met her gaze, able to see the fire in her eyes, though he was unafraid. Hardly anything a living person did could scare him as much as the White Walkers did.

"You'll be ruling over a graveyard if we don't defeat the Night King," Jon stated. Tyrion took this moment to walk forward to stand next to Danerys.

"The war against my sister has already begun." He stated calmly. "You can't expect us to halt hostilities and join you in fighting..." He trailed off for a moment. "Whatever you saw beyond the wall."

Davos took this as his turn to speak, as clearly Jon wasn't getting through to them. It was a frustrating situation. While he could understand that they didn't believe him and that they wanted to focus on their current goal, the dead were a real thing too, and they needed to be dealt with, soon.

"You don't believe him. I understand that. It sounds like nonsense." He said, to which Jon nodded in agreement. "But if destiny has brought Daenerys Targaryen back to our shores, it has also made Jon Snow King in the North." Daenerys looked at Davos as he continued. "You were the first to bring Dothraki to Westeros. He was the first to make allies with Wildlings and Northmen. He was named Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He was named King in the North. Not because of his birthright, he has no birthright. He's a damn bastard. All those hard son's of bitches chose him as their leader because they believe in him." He stated passionately. "All those things you don't believe in, he faced those things. He fought those things for the good of his people. He risked his life for his people. He took a knife in the heart for his people. He gave his own-"

Jon silenced Davos with a look. While he understood it was easy to get carried away, Jon didn't think it was a good idea to tell people that he had, in fact, come back from the dead. Daenerys and Tyrion glanced at one another for a brief moment, confused as to what they were just about to learn.

"If we don't put aside our enmities and band together we will die." Davos continued more calmly. "And then it doesn't matter whose skeleton sits on the Iron Throne."

"If it doesn't matter you might as well kneel." Tyrion tried. This was such a mess, and not at all how he envisioned this conversation going. He would have thought Jon would be more willing to side with them, considering all the Lannister's had done to his family. Jon shook his head and looked at the floor. "Swear your allegiance to Queen Daenerys. Help her to defeat my sister and together our armies will protect the north." He tried.

"There's no time for that," Jon said, raising his voice a bit. "There's no time for any of this. While we stand here debating-"

"It takes no time to bend the knee." Tyrion interrupted. "Pledge your sword to her cause."

"And why would I do that?" Jon asked before looking to Daenerys. "I mean no offense, Your Grace, but I don't know you. As far as I can tell your claim to the throne rests entirely on your father's name. And my own father fought to overthrow the Mad King. The lords of the north placed their trust in me to lead them. And I will continue to do so as well as I can."

Daenerys paused to think over her response. "That's fair." She stated. "It's also fair to point out that I'm the rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms. By declaring yourself king of the northernmost kingdom, you are in open rebellion." She said, her tone shifting.

Before anything else could be said, Varys came into the room and approached Daenerys, whispering something in her ear. Tyrion looked from Daenerys to Jon and Davos. Both of them pleading with one another to listen. It was such a difficult situation, one that would not be solved right here.

Once Varys finished speaking, Daenerys merely nodded in return before turning to Jon. "You must forgive my manners. You will both be tired after your long journey. We'll have baths drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms." She turned and spoke to the Dothraki before beginning to walk towards the steps.

"Am I your prisoner?" Jon asked before he allowed himself to be led away. That was the worst case scenario, besides dying. Daenerys paused before turning back to face him.

"Not yet." She stated. Once they were alone, Varys spoke of what exactly happened.

When everyone was dismissed from the throne room, Tyrion felt horrid. He should have known that Cersei would have gotten herself a fleet that would destroy theirs. Now the Sand Snakes and the Greyjoys are either dead or captured. Jon didn't wish to bend the knee and perhaps what was worse, for Tyrion at least, Jon had told him the fate of his wife.

Anari was gone, and there wasn't anything Tyrion could do about it. He should have been there, he should have helped her, protected her. He should have gone with her when he had the chance. Tyrion was so far into his own mind that he didn't notice someone approaching him.

"You look troubled, friend," Varys said, taking in the thoughtful and conflicted look on Tyrion's face.

Tyrion glanced up at him but didn't say anything. He didn't really want to talk about it, about any of it, he just wanted to be left alone with a flagon of wine. Tyrion was doing his best to remain strong, as he knew that was what Anari would have wanted.

But it was so hard. It was so fucking hard. She was his reason to survive, his motivation for getting through what he did in Essos. The mere thought of getting to see her again kept him alive. But to know that she was dead? It felt as if a part of him was dying too.

"Is it about the Greyjoy attack?" Varys asked, surprisingly unsure as to what exactly caused the look on Tyrion's face. "Even the most brilliant of minds couldn't have predicted what would have happened." He tried to comfort.

"It's not about the Greyjoy attack," Tyrion replied, his voice rough with emotion. While he still felt bad about what happened, that wasn't what he was truly upset about. He didn't personally know the Greyjoys and the Sand Snakes, but he did know Anari. So much death and Tyrion couldn't stop it.

"Then what is it?" Varys asked.

Tyrion turned towards him, giving him a broken look. Varys frowned deeply, concerned about his friend. "Anari is dead," Tyrion stated, his voice quiet, almost as if he didn't want to say it. As if saying the words himself made it even truer.

Though their interactions were brief, Varys did keep tabs on her when he could when she was in King's Landing. He had hoped that she would be part of this war against Cersei, no doubt everyone would need her strength.

"She died protecting Sansa," Tyrion continued, taking a deep breath to remain calm. "To get them to Winterfell. Back home where they belonged."

"That is a shame," Varys said, his voice low with sympathy. "Truly, I liked her. She had a good heart and mind." Varys did admire her, while he lost track of her whereabouts, he still held a flicker of hope that she was still out there.

"Why did it have to be her?" Tyrion asked quietly, it was a serious struggle not to simply break down altogether. He couldn't remember the last time he loved someone as much as he loved Anari. She understood him completely, while she was a bit of a challenge at times, Tyrion found that he liked Anari's attitude and stubbornness. "Why couldn't she have lived?"

"This world didn't deserve someone like her," Varys replied slowly. "Someone who was truly good and pure like Anari?" He asked before shaking his head. "They have no place here with the lies, games, plots, and deaths."

Perhaps Varys was right, the world didn't deserve someone like Anari. And perhaps he also knew that he didn't deserve someone like Anari in his life. He didn't offer her much, sure he had land and titles, but she didn't care for those.

His family was the ones who sought out to destroy hers. Tyrion himself wasn't really the greatest man, that much he knew. He was a drunken whoremonger with a clever mind. Though, even then, Anari's voice seemed to shine through all of his self-deprecating thoughts. _You are by far the best Lannister of them all_. _Your family's mistakes do not fall onto you. You have been nothing but kind to me and my sister, you've put a smile on my face when I thought I would never smile again._ In his mind, Tyrion could picture Anari's smile. _You are a good man, Tyrion, a brave man. I am proud to be your wife._

The last part seemed to echo in his mind. _I'm proud to be your wife_. "I loved her, you know," Tyrion admitted softly.

"Oh, I know," Varys replied. "I admired her myself." Sighing brokenly, Tyrion walked away from Varys, leaving the spymaster quite upset himself. He had full intention to walk over to the cliffs to think and brood a little over the attack and to come to terms with his emotions over personal matters. However, he took note that the cliffs were occupied.

"I came out here to brood over my failure to predict the Greyjoy attack," Tyrion said as he stood next to Jon. "You're making it difficult, you look a lot better brooding than I do. You make me feel like I'm failing at brooding over failing."

"I'm a prisoner on this island," Jon replied.

"I wouldn't say you're a prisoner on this island," Tyrion said. "You're free to walk the castle, the beaches, to go wherever you want."

"Except to my ship," Jon said. "They took my ship."

"I wouldn't say we took your ship."

"I'm not playing word games with you," Jon said, turning to him. "The dead are coming for us all." Tyrion sighed before the two exchanged more words, finally seeming to end on a decent note.

"Daenerys is not about to head North to fight an enemy she's never seen on a word of a man she doesn't know after a single meeting. That's not a reasonable thing to ask." Tyrion stated. Jon shook his head and turned to walk away, however, Tyrion stopped him. "So do you have anything reasonable to ask?"

"What do you mean?" Jon asked in return as he turned to face him again.

"Maybe you are a northern fool," Tyrion joked lightly. "I'm asking if there's something I can do to help you." Once Jon gave him an answer, Tyrion nodded and turned to walk away.

However, Jon spoke to stop him. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked. Jon couldn't help it, he did genuinely hope that Tyrion would hopefully be okay. Anari's death was quite possibly one of the hardest to cope with. It was hard because both Jon and Tyrion thought the same thing.

They should have been there to protect her.

Tyrion let out a shaky sigh as he turned to face Jon. "Are you?" He asked in return.

"No," Jon replied honestly. "I don't think I will be for a while. But I'm going to try to be."

"The same could be said for me." Tyrion nodded in return.

"Sansa told me you loved her, is that true?" Tyrion smiled slightly at that.

"Wholeheartedly," Tyrion replied. "I've never loved anyone more than I loved your sister." The two shared sympathetic looks, knowing that it was hard for both of them. "But we should see ourselves through this," Tyrion said, putting on a brave smile. "She'd want us too."

"Aye," Jon nodded with a faint smile. "That she would." Not only would Anari want them to continue on and see themselves through this, but they had too. There were bigger things at play, and all they could do was ensure that Anari's death wasn't in vain.


	40. Chapter Forty

Once Breakfast was over and Anari saw to her duties, mostly keeping close with Sansa and going over whatever they needed too in order to ensure everyone was doing as well as could be expected, Anari finally was able to meet with all of her siblings. They met in Bran's chambers, as that was the easiest place to converge.

"Why are we here?" Arya asked Sansa was curious as well. Though, unlike Arya who was merely questioning what was going on, Sansa assumed the worst, as she was beginning to do. Bran was the only one who had an idea of what Anari wished to discuss.

"I have to go." She stated plainly, not bothering to go around it. It would do no good to put this gently, while she didn't really wish to leave, Anari knew that she needed to do this. "I'm needed in Dragonstone."

Arya and Sansa's eyes widened a bit at that. "You only just arrived," Sansa said, sounding worried. "We need you here."

"You can't just leave us now." Arya agreed. Anari sighed again, knowing exactly what they were going to stay, Bran stayed quiet, allowing his sisters to talk this through.

"Jon will die if I don't go," Anari said. "Bran saw it, he's not taking my supposed death well. I have to go." Arya and Sansa looked to Bran, who looked back without much emotion.

"I've seen it, Anari is needed there. They'll need her council and her strength."

"What about us?" Sansa asked in return. "We need her counsel and strength too." She was worried what would happen should Anari leave. While it was selfish of her, Sansa didn't want to part with Anari again. She felt safer knowing she was there, watching out for her.

Arya had missed her family, while she wouldn't admit it, while she had grown and become more independent, she still felt like a little girl. And Anari was her oldest sister who always looked out for her and who always understood her.

"Why do you want to leave?" Sansa asked.

"I don't," Anari replied. "Do you really think I would leave you all here if I had a choice?" She asked in return, raising an eyebrow. "That I would leave my son if I didn't have a proper reason?" Sansa looked down, feeling like a scolded child. "They need me, for whatever reason, they do. And if I don't go to them, someone will die."

It was quiet in the room, as everyone took in the conviction of Anari's words. The last thing any of them wanted was for there to be more death. They were still at war, though with enemies everyone thought to be a simple story meant to scare children. Jon went because they needed more men to help them fight.

Anari is going because they needed her help. As much as they wanted too, Sansa and Arya couldn't really stop Anari from going. And if Bran saw her there, then she must go. With a soft sigh, Sansa nodded. "Come back to us, okay?" Sansa said as she stood to embrace her sister.

Anari smiled as she hugged Sansa back. "Of course I will." She replied. "Nothing has stopped me from coming back to you." She said quietly. Arya hugged her sister as well. Neither of them wanted Anari to go, but she had too. "Before I go," Anari began. "I have to tell you all somethings."

"What things?" Sansa questioned.

"There are things that I haven't told you yet, because I didn't think it was the right time. But now, I think it's best if I told you." She bid her sisters sit as she explained. "Sansa knows this, but I have no trust in Lord Baelish." Anari began. "My reasoning comes from one event in particular. When father was alive and in the Black Cells, I went to visit him."

Anari remembered that day, how she had snuck down there to ask Ned whether or not he truly did try to take the throne for himself. While she knew he did not like the game, nor did he really want to come to King's Landing, Anari wanted to be sure.

"He told me that the reason he was even arrested in the first place was that he had been betrayed." Anari continued. "Lord Baelish had been someone father trusted, and Lord Baelish betrayed him and had him locked in the cells. Had Littlefinger not done that, perhaps father would have still been alive."

Sansa and Arya were quiet for a moment, though they could feel anger boiling inside them. To think Sansa has been close to the man who had a hand in her father's death. "Are you sure?" Arya asked, though there was an edge to her tone. Arya didn't trust Littlefinger at all, and she barely even knew him.

"She's telling the truth," Bran said at last. He was quiet for the most part because he had nothing to really say. But he had seen in his visions that their father had been betrayed by Littlefinger. And that he was part of the reason he was dead. "He held a knife to his throat."

"I know what he wants now," Anari continued. "He finally told me."

"Told you what?" Sansa asked.

"Lord Baelish told me that he wishes for the Iron Throne. He wants to be the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms," Anari hesitated on telling them the other part, but she may as well come clean about everything. "Not only that, he also said that he pictures me as his queen."

Unable to help it, Arya let out a scoff. "As if you'd agree to be his queen." She said, which got Anari to smirk.

"There is nothing he could do to convince me of that." She stated. "But Lord Baelish will do everything in his power to keep his hold on us. He will lie to us, trick us, and possibly even try to pull us apart." Anari said as she looked to her sisters especially. "You can't let him while I'm gone."

"We won't," Sansa said firmly. "We're all family, we're all each other has. While we may fight and argue, we will always come together." Arya nodded in agreement.

"Littlefinger may try as much as he wants, but he will never tear us apart." Arya stated confidently.

~

Finally, Jon was starting to get through to Daenerys, after he showed her the drawings in the cave filled with dragonglass. However, Jon also pointed out that the North wouldn't follow her. Not just because she is the daughter of the Mad King, but also because she was a southerner. After everything that has happened, they'd never trust a southerner as their ruler again.

However, that conversation was ended when Tyrion and Varys told of what had happened. While they took Casterly Rock, the Lannister's took the Reach. Dorne, the Iron Islands, and the Reach were gone. Daenerys' allies were dwindling right in front of her.

As they all walked along the beach, Davos was the one who spoke, seeing the obvious tension. "You'll want to discuss this amongst yourselves. Perhaps-"

"You will stay." Daenerys interrupted. "All my allies are gone. They've been taken from me while I've been sitting here on this island." She seethed.

"We still have the largest army." Tyrion pointed out.

"Who won't be able to eat because Cersei has taken all the food from the Reach." Daenerys snapped, though Tyrion remained calm.

"Call Grey Worm and the Unsullied back." He advised. "We still have enough ships to carry the Dothraki to the mainland. Commit to the blockade of King's Landing. We have a plan. It's still the right plan." He insisted. However, Daenerys rounded on him, her eyes harsh as she glared.

"The right plan?" She asked. "Your strategy has lost us Dorne, the Iron Islands, and the Reach."

Tyrion sighed, but he knew he had to keep her calm. If her temper was allowed to control her, then she would most likely do something unfortunate. "If I've underestimated our enemies-"

"Our enemies?" Daenerys interrupted. "Your family, you mean. Perhaps you don't want to hurt them after all." She stated, which caused Tyrion to pause. Cersei was not his family, not anymore. Jaime, while he has made mistakes, was still his brother.

No one else in that wretched city really meant a single thing to him. Tyrion barely had a family anymore. His family died the moment Anari did. It was one bad thing after another. Tyrion was told his wife was dead, Jon refused to bend the knee, and now they were losing the war.

In an effort to control herself, Daenerys looked to the ocean. Her dragons flew high in the air, looking absolutely marvelous. With her face set with her reserve, she spoke more calmly. Though, there was still an edge to her tone.

"Enough with the clever plans." She turned and then looked to Tyrion. "I have three large dragons. I'm going to fly them to the Red Keep."

"We've discussed this." Tyrion frowned. That would do them no good, it would only prove that the lies being spread about her were true. That Daenerys really was the Mad King's daughter and had come to bring them more of the same misery and dread that her father did.

"My enemies are in the Red Keep." Daenerys justified her reason. "What kind of a queen am I if I'm not willing to risk my life to fight them?"

"A smart one." Daenerys clenched her jaw before she looked to Jon.

"What do you think I should do?" She asked, her question catching him off guard. Jon shook his head slightly in return.

"I would never presume to-"

"I'm at war. I'm losing." Daenerys said, walking closer. He was her last potential ally, and if he offered any advice that she could use, then she would take it. While she was angry with Tyrion at the moment, Daenerys could also see that there was something wrong.

Something was bothering him, and clearly, he didn't wish to say what. For now, she would leave it alone. However, once they were more secure, Daenerys would confront him about it later.

"What do you think I should do?" She asked Jon.

Jon gave them a plan, it was a mix of what both Daenerys and Tyrion wanted. Tyrion was right in saying that if Daenerys used the dragons to burn the Red Keep, then no one would support her claim. However, they needed to show Cersei and everyone what happens when they attacked their armies and their allies.

What Cersei did to the Reach, Dorne, and the Iron Islands couldn't go unpunished. Therefore, Jon's plan was to use the Dothraki to lessen the numbers of the Lannister forces, including whatever bannermen they currently had.

To show that Daenerys was serious, Jon suggested she use one dragon. Only one. To burn a hole through their line, and to destroy whatever resources they planned on taking from the Reach. However, they were to pull back once all the supplies were destroyed and if they got too close to King's Landing.

That being said, Tyrion and Daenerys put this plan into motion. Hopefully, it would work.

~

Idan had left the boys in the company of Sansa and Arya. Mykal wished to know more about his aunts, and the girls didn't mind properly meeting him in return. Ethon didn't wish to leave Mykal's side, and once he was assured that his son would be safe with the girls, Idan left them alone.

Mykal needed this, to bond more with his family. So, Idan was left to wander the halls of Winterfell alone. Exploring the place where Anari grew up. However, he wasn't alone for long, as Lord Baelish walked over to him with a polite smile.

"Lord Baelish," Idan greeted, having heard about this man, and having been told who he was upon his and Anari's arrival.

"You know me?" Lord Baelish questioned.

"Anari has told me about you," Idan replied.

Lord Baelish rose an eyebrow, a flicker of something Idan couldn't quite see flashing through his eyes as his smile widened a fraction. "I see," he said. "You're the commoner who helped her after the attack?" He asked.

"I am," Idan nodded. "Though, my name is Idan if that matters to you."

"Of course it matters," Lord Baelish lied. "Now I may properly thank the man for looking after her when I couldn't." Idan felt uneasy in Lord Baelish's presence. Anari had told him enough about the man for him to get an idea of what he was like.

Clever and manipulative, untrustworthy. "As I've told Anari," Idan replied. "Kindness is a rare thing, and no one more than her deserves it."

"Indeed," Lord Baelish agreed. "Tell me more about you, Idan." Idan gave him a skeptical look in return. He didn't want to give this man any information about himself. Anari warned him that Lord Baelish could easily spot a lie, and he didn't want to accidentally give something away.

Like who Mykal really was. The last thing they needed was for someone like Lord Baelish, a traitor, to learn the truth of Mykal's parentage. "There isn't much to tell." He said at last. "As you said, I'm a common man. I lived on a small farm with my sons, just trying to get by."

Lord Baelish watched Idan from the corner of his eye, though he listened to his words carefully. "Other than kindness, what was your reasoning for allowing Lady Anari into your home?"

"Was there supposed to be another reason?" Idan asked back. "I saw her by herself, it was cold and she looked underdressed. What kind of man would I be if I let her freeze and starve?" Idan didn't like what Lord Baelish was trying to say.

Idan wasn't like these Lords and Ladies, he didn't have to have another reason or motive in order to help someone. Something in Idan told him that night that he was supposed to take care of Anari. To give her a place to stay and a place to be safe.

And it turned out to be one of the best decisions of his life. Lord Baelish regarded Idan carefully, not quite believing he was telling the truth. There was always another motive to the things people did. "Forgive me," he said. "I did not intend to offend you. I'm just merely trying to get to know you."

"I don't know what else I could tell you," Idan replied.

"I've noticed that you and Lady Anari are very close," Lord Baelish said. "She seems to trust you."

"I value her trust," Idan replied. "I have no reason to lie to her. She and I are good friends."

"I see," Lord Baelish nodded. He didn't like the sound of that, he didn't like that this commoner was able to whisper in her ear. Who knew what things he was telling her. The common people had motives of their own, and if they found a way into the mind of a noble, then, of course, they'd exploit it. "And I've noticed that your sons have taken a liking to her."

Idan fought to keep his face neutral when he heard that. As Anari had told him, everyone was a pawn to Lord Baelish, so Idan knew to be careful. "Yes, they have. Anari's been kind to us in return, and the boys have gotten quite attached."

Lord Baelish hummed in return. "I've also noticed one of your boys, in particular, has taken a liking to her. And she seems quite close to him as well." Idan felt protective of Anari and Mykal already, but he nearly bristled at his words.

"My boys have been through a lot," Idan said carefully. "Anari is someone they look up too. Mykal has always been fascinated with stories, and Anari was kind enough to indulge him. Since then, he's been close to her." Idan lied.

He hoped Lord Baelish didn't spot it, that he couldn't see that Idan wasn't being truthful. It seemed to Idan that Lord Baelish could make a liar out of anyone. Though, Idan was only lying to protect Anari. Unfortunately, because he didn't know Lord Baelish, he wasn't able to tell whether or not the man knew.

He merely nodded once in return. "You and Anari spent quite some time together," he stated. "Being close to a woman like that for a long time can cause certain things to happen. Anari isn't like any other young Lady, after all. Man to man, you must have feelings for her."

Idan stopped walking before turning to face him. How dare he, how dare he have the audacity to say such things. While Anari had told Idan that Lord Baelish liked her, to hear it from the man himself made Idan disgusted. The clear want in his voice, it was revolting.

While Idan agreed that Anari was unique, he'd never thought of Anari in such ways. Yes, Idan liked her, may have even fallen in love with her, but his thoughts were purer. "What exactly are you trying to say?" Idan asked. "Anari and I are close friends, that is all. My boys look up to her and trust her. If you're trying to-"

"I meant no offense," Lord Baelish interrupted. "Forgive me for taking an interest in my niece's endeavors. I must look after her, surely you can understand that, my friend."

Idan felt anger boiling inside of him as he narrowed his eyes. "We are not friends, m'Lord." He said, his voice low. With that, Idan turned and walked away, not wanting things to get worse. Never before had Idan been so angry, felt so disgusted with another man.

Lord Baelish watched as Idan walked away. So, now he had an idea as to who this man was. Clearly, he was protective of Anari and he was lying for her. If that boy was who Lord Baelish thought he was to be, then things had definitely changed.

His original plan was to try and befriend Idan, get the man to trust him and tell him more. However, that didn't seem to bode well. At least, now Lord Baelish knew where this commoner stood.

If they were not friends, then Idan was his enemy.

~

Anari sought out Idan, it was only getting later, and she wished to tell him what she was about to do. Having a hunch, Anari went straight for the kennels and found the boys and Idan playing with the wolves. It was always endearing to see them getting along with wild animals.

"Momma!" Mykal grinned when he saw her. He wanted to tell her about how he'd gotten to know Sansa and Arya better. Mykal really liked Arya, as she was very similar to his mother. Though, that's not to say Mykal didn't like Sansa, as she was very nice.

"Hello," Anari grinned back as she knelt down. Mykal stumbled over to her and hugged her. "What have you been up too? Did you enjoy your time with your aunts?" She questioned.

"Yes!' Mykal replied. "They're nice and Aunt Sansa is pretty and Aunt Arya is just like you." Anari laughed at his excitement, leaning down to kiss his head.

"Well, I'm very glad you enjoyed being with them," Anari said. "Because you're going to be with them for quite some time while I'm gone."

"Gone?" Idan asked, his brows furrowing. "You're leaving?"

Anari sighed as she nodded. "I have to go away for a few days, but I'll be back." Idan frowned, not understanding why she was leaving. They had finally gotten her home, yet she was going to leave? "Can you make sure Idan, Ethon and your aunts are safe?" She said to Mykal. "Can you protect them for me?"

Mykal was worried for a moment, as he didn't want his mother to leave. "Can I come too?" He asked. Mykal wanted to protect his mother, so he wanted to come with her to do so.

"As much as I'd love to have you with me, I need to do this alone," Anari replied. "Protect them okay?"

"Okay," Mykal nodded. "I will protect them." That, he could do.

"Why would you leave?" Idan asked as Anari let Mykal go to continue playing with the wolves for a little while longer.

"I'm needed in Dragonstone," Anari replied plainly. There was no reason for her to ease him into it.

"You're needed here," Idan stated, confused.

"If I don't go, my brother will die," Anari said honestly. "He doesn't know I'm alive, and he isn't taking my death well. He needs to focus, he needs to be able to lead, be the King we need him to be."

"What about Mykal?" Idan asked. "What about your son?" He asked quietly.

"He has to stay here, he'll be safer here," Anari replied. "You'll watch over him, right?" She asked. "I trust you to keep him safe. You and my sisters are the only ones who know he's my son. You need to keep that a secret, you need to protect him."

Idan sighed as he looked at the boy. Idan really did care for the boy and his mother. "Of course I'll watch over him," Idan was already protecting them as is. "As I said, you have more than one family.

"Thank you." Anari sighed, smiling at him. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

"You won't lose me, momma," Mykal said. "I'm tough like Shadow."

"Yes," Anari laughed softly. "You're tough like Shadow." It was difficult to leave Mykal, but she had too. Tyrion and Jon needed her, wherever she could help, she would do so. Besides, if they were going to King's Landing, then Anari would definitely be of great help.

She knew Cersei, and she knew the layout fairly well. And if what Bran said was true, that Cersei was afraid of her, then they could use it to their advantage. No doubt, everyone knew of Anari's supposed death, so they had the upper hand in this situation.

"I assume you'll be taking the wolves with you," Idan said.

"If I'm going to meet the Dragon Queen, she may as well meet the Wolves of the North," Anari replied with a small smirk. "Besides, do you really think Shadow would let me go without her?"

"Probably not," Idan smiled. Though, he hummed slightly as he came up with a new title for her. "The Dragon Queen and the Tamer of Wolves."

"Tamer of Wolves." She smiled. "I like it." Though, Anari sighed, reaching out for Mykal once more. The boy walked over to his mother just as Ethon moved to be next to his father. Anari once more kissed Mykal's head. "I have to go, darling."

"Okay," Mykal said. "You be back soon?"

"As soon as I can," Anari replied. "Remember, keep Idan, Ethon, and your aunts safe, okay?"

"Keep them safe," Mykal nodded. He took this charge seriously, Anari could easily tell. Anari was proud of who Mykal was shaping out to be, already he was protective of his family.

"And you watch over your father," Anari said to Ethon with a smile. "I want you to be able to write me a poem by the time I get back."

Ethon had shown that he enjoyed writing and reading poems early on. But Idan didn't have the time to get more books nor did he know many poems. So, when Anari came, she helped Ethon get more interested. She supported his desire to learn more poems.

"Okay." Ethon grinned back. She reached over and fluffed his hair, causing him to glare at her with a grin. Standing up, Anari kissed Mykal's head again, giving him a hug before she left to get her horse.

Before she came to find Idan, Anari had already got everything she thought she'd need ready. Those in the courtyard stopped what they were doing to see Anari getting onto her horse. Though, Anari paid them no mind as she commanded for the wolves to follow her.

"Ahie." Shadow stood up from the kennels and walked over to her. "Nost." She said, wanting Shadow to get the other wolves. Shadow howled to summon the rest of the pack, and the wolves obeyed.

Anari looked at the balconies and saw Arya and Sansa. With them were a couple of the other Lords, including Lord Baelish. She waved at them with a small smile and her sisters waved back. Ordering Shadow to follow her, Anari and the wolves left Winterfell to head to Dragonstone.

"Where is she going?" Lord Glover asked. "Why weren't we told she'd be leaving us?"

"She has important matters to attend too," Sansa replied. "She's left me in charge in her place." Lord Baelish found this interesting. Out of all of the Lords, he was the one who had an idea as to where Anari was to be going.

The only place Anari could go was Dragonstone. Though, what business she had there, was a mystery. With that, Sansa and Arya left the balconies to see to their duties. Idan and the boys lingered and watched as Anari's form disappeared from sight. As he turned, however, Idan took notice of Lord Baelish watching them.

He tensed before he turned to the boys. "Come along, boys." He said, ushering them away. Idan didn't like Lord Baelish.

Not one bit.

Immediately, Anari rode fast and hard, the wolves able to keep up fairly well. Sheila was fast, and she was strong, considering she was a farm horse. So, not only could she gallop at full speed, but she could do it carrying Anari and her bags. One was full of her clothes, a few changes of tunics, jerkins, undershirts, small clothes, and a pair of breeches.

Her other packs were full of extra food, water, and money. Anari took the money with her to get a ship to take her there once she got to White Harbor. She knew that the captains would probably hesitate on letting the wolves on, so she figured she'd have to make it worth their while with money.

Luckily, after she ordered Shadow to keep up, she and the wolves were on their way. Soon, they would be at Dragonstone.

~

In the distance, Jon could see a ship coming towards the beach. "Is that a Greyjoy ship?" He asked. Missandei leads a few Dothraki guards to join the three of them to the beach to greet whoever was there.

Theon and the other Iron Born pulled their landing boat onto the beach wading through the surf. They pulled the boat onto the sand just as Jon, Davos, Missandei arrived. Just as Theon turned to face them, he froze when he made eye contact with Jon.

"Jon." He said in surprise. He hadn't expected to see him there, but he had hoped to hear about Sansa. "I didn't know you were here." He walked closer to Jon, a slightly hopeful look on his face. "Sansa, is she alright?"

Jon grabbed Theon roughly by his armor and pulled him closer. Theon gasped and immediately wanted to cower into himself. "What you did for her is the only reason I'm not killing you." Jon hissed before he let him go.

Deciding to speak up and clear the tense air, Davos brought the conversation back to the matter at hand. "We heard your uncle attacked your fleet. We thought you were dead."

"I should be," Theon replied. He had failed the Starks, his adopted family, and he had failed Yara, his sister.

"Your sister?" Davos asked.

"Euron has her," Theon said, lowering his head in shame. He should have protected her, fought for her, instead of being so afraid. He was such a coward, Ramsay had broken him in ways he didn't think a person could be broken. "I came to ask the queen to help get her back."

"The queen is gone" Jon replied, which got Theon to raise his head in confusion.

"Where did she go?"

"To hopefully get some ground back," Jon replied.

"Perhaps we should go inside," Missandei said. "I'm sure the Queen and her Hand will return as soon as they are able." With that, they all headed towards the castle.

~

Jaime was an idiot, a fucking idiot. Why in the seven hells would he even try going after Daenerys when Drogon was right there? Had it not been for Bronn tackling him into the river, they would have been dead. The men pretty much knew they had lost, so they surrendered.

"I know what Cersei has told you, that I've come to destroy your cities." Daenerys addressed them all. "Burn down your homes, murder you and orphan your children." She listed. "That's Cersei Lannister, not me. I'm not here to murder. And all I want to destroy is the wheel that is rolled over rich and poor to the benefit of no one but the Cersei Lannisters of the world. I offer you a choice. Bend the knee and join me. Together we will leave the world a better place than we found it, or refuse and die."

A few soldiers knelt, deciding they'd rather live and perhaps have a better world than the shit one they were currently in. However, a lot of them didn't, though that was changed once Drogon roared and made them kneel through fear.

However, Randyll and his son Dickon did not kneel. "Step forward, My Lord," Daenerys said. Randyll did as he was told, not once seeming to be afraid. "You will not kneel?"

"I already have a queen," Randyll replied.

"My sister," Tyrion said. "She wasn't your queen until recently though, was she, until she murdered your rightful queen and destroyed House Tyrell for all time. So it appears your allegiances are somewhat flexible." He pointed out.

"There are no easy choices in war," Randyll replied firmly. "Say what you will about your sister, she was born in Westeros, has lived here all her life. You, on the other hand, you murdered your own father and chose to support a foreign invader. One with no ties to this land, an army of savages at her back."

"You will not trade your honor for your life. I respect that." Daenerys stated honestly, whether or not they believed her was a different story. Though, Tyrion turned to her, hoping to convince her of a different punishment.

"Perhaps he could take the black, Your Grace. Whatever else he is, he is a true soldier. He would be invaluable at the Wall." He tried, however, it was not Daenerys who disagreed, but Randyll.

"You cannot send me to the Wall." He stated. "You are not my queen." With grim resolution, Daenerys turned to her Dothraki escort. With that look alone, two walked forward and took hold of Randyll. Seeing his father, Dickon moved forward.

"You will have to kill me too." He stated, hearing that, his father turned from the guards to look at him.

"Step back and shut your mouth." He ordered, though Dickon merely shook his head.

"Who are you?" Daenerys questioned.

"A stupid boy," Randyll answered. It was his choice to do this, but he didn't want his son to die with him.

"I'm Dickon Tarley, son of Randyll Tarley," Dickon replied, determined to remain with his father and stand by his side. Even if it meant for his own death.

"You are the future of your house," Tyrion said. "This war has already wiped one great house from the world. Don't let it happen again. Bend the knee." He subtle plea in his tone. Randyll looked to his son and nodded, hoping he would listen.

"I will not," Dickon replied firmly and calmly, despite knowing what was going to happen.

Not wanting to see another House destroyed, Tyrion turned to Daenerys. He spoke quietly so as no one else could hear him. "Your Grace, nothing strips bold notions from a man's head like a few weeks in a dark cell."

While Daenerys didn't want any more bloodshed if it could be helped, she knew that she had to stay true to her word. "I meant what I said. I'm not here to put men in chains. If that becomes an option many will take it. I gave them a choice. They made it."

"Your Grace, if you begin beheading entire families-" Tyrion tried, only to be interrupted.

"I'm not beheading anyone." She stated, glancing at Drogon, the dragon roaring and shaking his head.

"Your Grace," Tyrion tried again. If she used the dragons to do this, then she truly will be labeled the Mad King's daughter. While Tyrion wasn't there, he knew of what Aerys liked to do. He burned men alive, just as Daenerys was about to do.

"Lord Randyll Tarley, Dickon Tarley, I, Daenerys of House Targaryen, First of my name, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons, sentence you to die." Randyll grabbed his son's arm as the two of them faced the dragon. With a heavy heart, Daenerys said the word. "Dracarys."

Tyrion turned away as the Tarly's burned. Two Houses destroyed in one day, while this was war, Tyrion didn't like seeing so much death. Something could have been done, something different.

But sometimes, there wasn't another option. Once the soldiers saw that Daenerys was being serious, they all knelt. They preferred to live than to die by dragon fire. Daenerys turned away from the soldiers, bidding Tyrion to follow her.

She wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on with him. She could see that he was clearly distressed, had been as soon as Jon arrived. Something must have happened and she wanted to know what. Not because she wanted to know his personal business for her own gain, but because she worried about her Hand.

A Hand that couldn't give advice because he was distracted would be of no use to her. But Daenerys also wanted to know because she cared about Tyrion, and she wanted him to be okay. Once they were further away and no unwanted ears were around, Daenerys turned to him.

"What's happened?" She asked plainly. Tyrion's brows came together in confusion.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He replied.

"Since Jon Snow's arrival, you've been acting differently," Daenerys said. "Is there something wrong?" Tyrion's face fell and he looked away from her. He had thought he was hiding it well, but evidently not. "Is there something I can do?" She asked, seeing his expression.

"No," Tyrion said quietly. "There isn't anything anyone can do." The small smile he offered was strained.

"Tell me what's wrong," Daenerys asked, her tone shifting. She didn't like seeing the people she cared for in pain. And clearly, Tyrion was in pain. "What did Lord Snow tell you?"

Tyrion opened his mouth before he closed it. The words were difficult for him to say. While he knew it was true, saying it simply made it too real. However, he knew it was best if he told her. "My wife," he said. "Jon told me about my wife."

"Isn't that good news?" Daenerys asked, trying to sound hopeful. "Perhaps you'll get to see her again."

"She's dead," Tyrion said, looking down. "She died protecting her sister. To bring her home." Daenerys frowned as Tyrion's hands clenched. "And I wasn't there to protect her. I should have been there, to keep her safe. I promised I'd keep her safe."

"Tyrion," Daenerys said as she came closer. "You couldn't have known anything like this would have happened. You thought sending her away was a good thing, and it kept her safe for a time, I'm sure." She comforted.

Tyrion gave her a self-deprecating smile in return. "This is war," he said. "And sometimes it comes as a personal loss." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "And because we are at war, we must keep the advantage while we still have it."

With that, Tyrion offered another strained smile before he walked away.

 


	41. Chapter Forty One

With furrowed brows, Jon began to read the letter he was given. While there was some good news, Sansa wrote that Arya and Bran were alive and home as well, there was absolutely terrible news as well.

"I thought Arya was dead. I thought Bran was dead." Jon said, in a slight state of shock. While he was happy to hear that, he was disturbed by what he found out.

"I'm happy for you." Daenerys smiled, however, it faded once she saw the expression on Jon's face. "You don't look happy."

Jon took a breath before he sighed. "Bran saw the Night King and his army marching towards Eastwatch." He stated. "If they make it past the wall-"

"The Wall has kept them out for thousands of years," Varys said, trying to not only comfort Jon, but everyone else. However, Jon wasn't listening, and he didn't think they had time to listen. "Presumably-"

"I need to go home," Jon stated. Daenerys took a step forward, a frown on her face.

"You said you don't have enough men."

"We'll fight with the men we have," Jon replied, shaking his head, though he spared her a glance. "Unless you'll join us."

"And give the country to Cersei?" Daenerys asked before shaking her head. As much as she wanted to help Jon, she couldn't just give up the fight she currently had. "As soon as I march away she marches in."

Taking a moment to think, Tyrion finally spoke. "Perhaps not." He stated, which gained everyone's attention. "Cersei thinks the Army of the Dead is nothing but a story made up by wet nurses to frighten children. What if we prove her wrong?" He suggested.

While it was an interesting idea, Jon didn't see how it would work. "I don't think she'll come see the dead at my invitation." Tyrion walked closer, his mind working.

"So bring the dead to her." He stated.

"I thought that was what we are trying to avoid," Daenerys said in confusion.

"We don't have to bring the whole army. Only one soldier."

"Is that possible?" Daenerys asked Jon.

"The first Wight I ever saw was brought into Castle Black from beyond the Wall," Jon said, remembering that day well.

"Bring one of these things down to King's Landing and show her the truth," Tyrion said.

"Anything you bring back will be useless unless Cersei grants us an audience and is somehow convinced not to murder us the moment we set foot in the capital," Varys said, bringing back in a bit of reality.

Tyrion out of all of them knew that the best, so he merely nodded in return. "The only person she listens to is Jaime. He may listen to me." Though, Tyrion knew that Jaime may not be particularly happy with him, considering he did murder their father.

However, out of his siblings, Jaime was less likely to hurt him should he be seen in the city. "And how would you get into King's Landing?" Daenerys asked, worried. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Davos stepped forward.

"I can smuggle you in, but if the Goldcloaks were to recognize you, I'm warning you, I'm not a fighter." Tyrion nodded in understanding.

Then, of course, the topic of how they were to get one of the dead and bring it to King's Landing came up. Jorah volunteered to help, while it was noble of him, Jon knew it had to be him. "The free folk will help us. They know the real north better than anyone." He said.

"They won't follow Ser Jorah." Daenerys shook her head.

"They won't have to," Jon stated grimly, his face set.

"You can't lead a raid beyond the wall. You're not in the Night's Watch anymore. You're King in the North." Davos stated, not liking the sound of this new idea.

"I'm the only one here whose fought them. I'm the only one here who knows them." Jon argued back.

"I haven't given you permission to leave," Daenerys said, frowning.

Jon merely gave a faint smile in return. "With respect, Your Grace, I don't need your permission. I am a king. And I came here knowing that you could have your men behead me or your dragons burn me alive. I put my trust in you, a stranger because I knew it was the best chance for my people, for all our people. Now I'm asking you to trust in a stranger because it's our best chance."

Daenerys paused for a moment before she nodded in agreement. When the meeting was over, Tyrion quickly made his way over to Jon. "You don't have to do this," he said.

"Actually I do." Jon nodded back.

"Your family has lost enough, don't make them lose someone else." Jon was touched by his words, but he knew he needed to do this. It was the only way, besides, the Free Folk wouldn't help if Jon wasn't part of it.

"I can't make any promises," Jon said. "But I'll try my hardest to come back to them." As he was getting ready to go, Jon turned back towards Tyrion. "Your marriage to Anari," Jon said, which gained Tyrion's attention. "You know that makes us brothers." He pointed out.

For a moment, Tyrion was caught off guard. He hadn't thought of that, he hadn't fully realized that by marrying Anari, it made him related to all of the Starks. With that in mind, Tyrion couldn't help but offer a small smile back. "Well then," he said. "Don't be gone too long, brother."

Jon let out an amused breath. "That's not going to really work." While he appreciated the sentiment, Jon thought it was a little strange to hear that come from Tyrion.

"I didn't think so." Tyrion smiled back. With that, Tyrion allowed Jon to go. He hoped this would all go well, he really did.

~

Anari rode fast and hard towards White Harbor, the wolves able to keep up well enough. Shadow was in the lead, running alongside her mistress. However, as night fell, Anari felt that it would be a good idea to get some sleep. It would do no good if she tired them all out, after all.

Despite how much Anari wanted to ride through the night, she dared not do it this night. Something it the pit of her stomach told her not too, so she listened to her instincts.

Anari took the same route she and Idan took when they went to Winterfell. Though, Anari thought better than to stop at the Inn and the Crossroads, as there was someone there who would recognize her. Considering she hadn't dyed her hair for this journey, it would only make it easier to recognize her. Anari didn't need attention, especially now.

While Anari had the wolves watching over her, Anari didn't want to risk being caught by anyone. With it being dark, Anari slowed Sheila down a bit, keeping the mare at a steady pace. Though, in the distance, something caught her attention.

On a hunch, Anari moved closer and was able to see that it was a house. With a small smile on her face, Anari realized what house it was. It was the farmhouse she stayed at with Idan. Without the children slowing her down, Anari hadn't realized just how fast she was riding.

Idan had said it was a two-day ride, but Anari did it in half the time. Though, it made Anari realize something. If it took her this long to reach the house, then the man she saw riding that day must have been Jon. Anari thought her mind might have been playing tricks on her. But now she knew it to be true, it had to be.

Even then, she was so close to seeing him again. And even though she only caught a very brief look at him, Anari saw that he seemed to be in good health.

Soon enough, Anari was at the house. It was a little sad to see it again, so empty and dark. But Anari trusted this place, so this was where she and the wolves spent the night.

When the wolves smelled the area around them, they whimpered slightly, as they remembered this place. "Come on, we'll rest here for the night." She said to them as she dismounted. Anari lead her mare to the barn, ensuring she was warm and had a little food to eat. Anari didn't have to do much to settle in the wolves, considering they were fairly independent.

Anari smiled sadly as she entered the house. Looking around, she saw that it was still the same. The limited books they had were still in their places, the pots and pans were on their racks, even Mykal and Ethon sparring blades and knives were in their spots. It was all still there, seeing the familiar house eased Anari's worry of finding a decent place to sleep.

So, she went to her old room and settled in for the night herself. She fell into a slightly uneasy sleep, dreaming of what was to come and hoping that her arrival was welcome.

In the morning, Anari woke up and quickly got ready for the long ride ahead of her. With the pace she was going, Anari thought that she was making good time. Idan said that the ride to White Harbor would take four days, which meant it may take two at most.

And this time, Anari would get an earlier start. She ate a small breakfast and drank a little from her water skin. Anari then ensured that her sword and knives were in place. Once she was ready, Anari went to the stable where the wolves and her mare were.

She saddled Sheila, giving the mare a few affectionate strokes down her neck and got the wolves up. Making sure her packs were firmly in place, Anari set them off at a quick pace. Again, without having to worry about the children, Anari was able to have Sheila at a full gallop. Just like the previous day, the wolves kept pace with her.

Though, this time, they did stop for water, as Anari didn't want to wear out her companions and horse. She took a few bites of food and even waited for the wolves to bring back a hunt. They'd need their strength too, after all.

Once they were fed and had a moment to rest, Anari had them off again. The town she went to when she was at the farmhouse came into view. However, as much as she wanted too, Anari knew she couldn't stop.

Besides, she wasn't Tyla, the commoner anymore. She was Anari Stark, the noble. She had reclaimed her name and title, and as much as she wanted to see the people, including the merchants Lorrel and Terrin, Anari passed them by.

They didn't even know she was there. And it was for the best. They rode through the night, only stopping for water and food. They had to get there quickly, and as much as Anari wanted them all to rest, they couldn't. While they may be making good time, Anari didn't want to risk it.

Her efforts proved fruitful, as soon, Anari could see the beginnings of White Harbor's little town and docks. From where she was, Anari could see the water, only just barely. Anari advanced as close as she dared before she instructed the wolves to hide in the forest.

Anari didn't want them to be seen just yet. First, she needed to secure a ship for herself. Continuing alone, Anari dismounted at a post, tying her horse to it. Anari walked around, keeping her hood up to hide her hair.

Anari was so close, she couldn't be discovered now. It helped, she supposed, that news of her death traveled fast. No one looks for someone who is thought to be dead.

Though, the obvious thing came to mind as she walked. Anari needed to find a captain. As much as she may want to rest a bit at the inn she saw, Anari had a plan and needed to stick to it.

Anari wandered closer to the docks and found a few men drinking and talking with one another. Taking a deep breath, Anari approached and listened to some of their conversations. "Oh piss on that!" One hollered as he took a drink of his ale.

"It ain't gonna be all that fun if we stay 'ere." Another said. "What with the war."

"Which is why I'm leaving," Another said. "I've got some new silks, heading over to Dorne. Get some of that famed Dornish wine everyone talks about." the older man grinned.

 _Dorne_.

An unbidden memory of Oberyn came to mind. She could have gone to Dorne for safety, however, that was out of the question now. However, the ship aiming for Dorne would take her towards Dragonstone.

It was on the way, after all. With that in mind, Anari walked forward. "Hello," she greeted, keeping her hood up.

The captains stopped speaking as they glanced at her, eyeing her carefully. "What do you want?" The man headed to Dorne asked. He was an older man with grey hair, though there were bits of what seemed to be brown hair as well.

"I hear you are headed for Dorne," Anari replied. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like to book passage to Dragonstone."

"You don't wanna go there, lass." Another captain said. He was blonde, younger than the other man. He reminded Anari vaguely of Jaime, however, Jaime was taller than this man and had green eyes, not blue. "Nothin' but trouble o'er there." He had a different accent than what Anari was used too, but she smiled politely anyway.

"I can pay," Anari said. "I wish to go to Dragonstone, I have business with the woman who resides there."

The men laughed at her, to which Anari bowed her head slightly, a small smile of her own. "What kind of business do you have, lass?" The older man asked.

"That information is not something you need to know," Anari replied. "As I said, I can pay you well enough. I have friends with me that I'd like to bring."

"Friends?" The younger man asked.

"Yes, they are both my friends and my guards," Anari replied. "Take us to Dragonstone, and I'll make it worth your while." Anari placed a fair sized sack of silver on the table they sat at.

Their laughter and amused smiles faded in a manner of moments. "You're serious?" The older man asked, raising his eyes to meet hers.

"Indeed I am," Anari said. "I'd like to leave as soon as possible." She added. The older man regarded her carefully, trying to see if she was playing at some sort of game. However, he saw no lie.

"I'll take you to Dragonstone," he said. "Have your friends ready in a few minutes, I've got to get my crew readied."

"Very well," Anari nodded. However, she took the money before he could. "You will be paid once I am on the ship." She said, though she opened the bag and gave him a few coins. "Insurance." She smiled mischievously. The man began to laugh before he took her money.

"I'm gonna like you, girl." Anari smiled in return before she walked away. She needed to get back to her horse to grab any last minute things. She wanted to be as prepared as possible. This was it, Anari was really going.

While she was still nervous about what was to come, Anari knew that she needed to do this. Bran said that Jon and Tyrion needed her. That because they weren't taking her death well that they wouldn't be as focused on what they needed to do. Anari had heard about the White Walkers and the army of the dead from Sansa.

She told Anari that Jon had seen them when he was with the Night's Watch. It was then that Anari also realized that those things must have been what happened to those men after her attack. Which explains why they didn't die when she delivered killing blows. They were already dead. It took Shadow and her pack to destroy them.

Jon must have been telling the truth, she had seen it with her own eyes. Therefore, perhaps she could help convince Daenerys to listen. Whatever she needed to do to help, Anari would do it. She still had a ways to go, but Anari was getting closer and closer.

Finally, she was going to see Jon, her brother. Her best friend, really. Anari loved and cared for Jon, and she couldn't wait to see him again. So much has happened since they parted on the King's Road all those years ago. No doubt the time has changed both of them.

Then, of course, Anari was finally going to see Tyrion. Her husband, the first and only man she could see herself ever truly loving. How her feelings had evolved into this, she didn't know. Anari never really knew the true concept of love.

She had read books about it, she had seen the looks her parents shared. But Anari never knew what it felt to be in love until she had properly met Tyrion. Anari had the ability to see the good in people, she could find at least something good to say about someone.

Which was why she seemed to be one of, if not, the only person to see the good inside of a man like Sandor Clegane. Anari saw the good in Tyrion as well. While he had a reputation, one she knew better than to ignore, Anari didn't think less of him.

In fact, Tyrion only seemed to bolster her regard of him the more she got to truly know him. Especially that day where they really revealed who they were to one another. Where Tyrion got to see the real part of her she was afraid to show anyone.

And Anari got to see him for who he really was. Anari hid behind a smile, Tyrion hid behind his wit. And now, finally. 

 _Finally_ , Anari was going to see him again. Though, part of her was nervous. Anari had such a big secret to reveal to Tyrion, one she knew she wanted to tell him. Jon as well, considering he had a nephew. Both Jon and Tyrion were important in her life, and Anari would never dream of holding something like this from them.

While there was so much happening right now, so much bad, horrible things, there were good things too. And Mykal was one of them, and Anari wanted to share that with Jon and Tyrion. Especially Tyrion, he had a son. In a way, when Anari left him in King's Landing, he had given her a gift, a gift to help her remember him.

Anari truly thought that what she shared with Tyrion only grew while they were apart. Soon, she would see him again. And that thought brought a smile to her face.

Once she ensured she had everything, Anari untied Sheila and walked the mare to the stables. There, she found a stable boy and his master. "I'd like to leave my horse here for a few days."

Considering they were near a harbor, it wasn't unusual for people to leave their horses in their care until their return. A few days ago, a couple of men left their horses.

With the affair settled, Anari set off to get the wolves.

~

Cold, it was so damn cold in the proper North. They had a fairly sizable group, all of the fighters. Jorah, Tormund, the Hound, Beric Dondarion, Thoros of Myr, Robert's son Gendry, and Jon himself. Of course, there were a few Wildlings with them to help pull the sled they were going to use to transport their captured Wight.

Though, they were all on their guard, as none of them had any idea how close the army truly was. As Jon and the rest of the party continued on, he heard them all talking. "Your lips are moving and words are coming out, that's winging." The Hound stated as he walked away from Gendry.

Jon found Gendry to be quite different than what he expected from Robert Baratheon's son. He'd heard the stories of Joffrey Baratheon being a complete monster, so he hadn't held much hope in Robert's son. But Gendry surprised him.

He was a strong young man, but he had a lot to learn. Feeling a slight anger rise within him, Gendry called out to the Hound. "I should have let Arya kill you."

"I begged her to kill me at one point, and she didn't," Sandor said as he turned around. "She left me alive, and by doing so, I'm here." He was glad he was alive, but he knew this was a stupid fucking mission. But what else was there for him to do?

It was this or freeze to death in a cell. Hearing his sister's name, Jon stopped walking. "Arya?" Jon asked as he turned around. "You both know Arya?"

"Aye," Gendry nodded. "I traveled with her, with the Night's Watch, but we were attacked by Lannister men, we were taken to Harrenhal where she was cupbearer to Tywin Lannister." Jon's brows rose at this. Perhaps his sister had more of an adventure than he thought. "She got an assassin to help us get out. We met these two on the road," Gendry motioned to Beric and Thoros. "Then him." He gestured to Sandor.

"What happened to her?" Jon asked. He wanted to know more, while he knew they didn't have that wide of a time frame, Jon wanted to know what he could about his sister. Jon honestly didn't who, if any of them, was going to make it back with this thing.

So, Jon would take any opportunity he could get to hear more about what happened to his family. "When these two sold me to a red witch, I don't know what happened to her." Gendry continued. However, he looked to Sandor, Beric, and Thoros for answers as to what happened to her after that.

"She ran off," Beric said. "She ran off when we were going on a raiding party for Lannister men instead of taking her to her mother and brother."

"I took her," Sandor admitted. Which got him looks from everyone. "I traveled with her, my intent being to sell her back to her family, but that all went to shit." He stated gruffly. That was the first time in a long time he had lost a fight.

While his brother was famed for being a hulking monster, everyone seemed to forget how dangerous and deadly Sandor was as well. While Arya was an infuriating little brat, Sandor did grow to have a grudging respect for her. She was tough, he'd give her that.

"She reminded me of Anari," Sandor said. Sandor would always remember Anari as being the only woman who actually willingly gave him the time of day. Who saw him as a man, not a dog, not a soldier. She gave him respect, not fear.

He liked her, quite a lot, really. He felt protective of her, which was why he wanted to get them out of King's Landing if he could. Though, if he had taken those girls to their mother and brother, then they would have probably been slaughtered at that damn wedding.

"Anari?" Jon asked, startled. How was it that out of everyone in Westeros, the bloody Hound of all people knew his sisters? Though, as he gave it a bit of thought, Jon could actually see Anari being open to genuinely wanting to learn about him. It was the way she was, curious yet always genuine. "You knew Anari?"

"Aye," Sandor nodded. "In King's Landing. I tried to bring her and her sister back to Winterfell the night the Blackwater burned, they refused."

"Do you know what has happened to Anari?" Jon asked.

"No," Sandor said. "The last I heard of her was that she had escaped King's Landing with her sister." He replied. "Is she alright?" He asked. Sandor needed to know, the mere memory of her telling him that he'd better not die was what kept him alive in the first place. He wanted to see her again. "Is the little wolf alive?"

Jon had trouble forming the words. He could barely tell Tyrion when he saw him, how could he tell the Hound? "No," Jon managed to say. "Anari's dead." Sandor started slightly, taking a step forward.

"Dead?" He asked. "How?"

"She was killed, trying to protect Sansa," Jon replied. "She took many wounds before she fell, but she got Sansa to Winterfell, she got her home."

"Damn," Sandor said. He genuinely wished that he may be able to see her again. He admired her strength, to have survived what she did at such a young age, and still have it within her to be kind to a man like him. This cursed fucking world had blown out yet another one of its only sources of light.

However, knowing better than to dwell on it, Sandor moved forward to keep walking. Following his lead, all conversation stopped for the most part. They needed to focus, they had a job to do and none of them could risk failure.

~

After getting all of her things and leading the wolves as close to the docks as they could get through the woods, Anari walked over to the ship that would take her to Dragonstone. "Where are your friends?" The old captain asked as he stepped towards her.

"Waiting for my order," Anari replied, a small smirk on her face. "Ahie, nost!" Anari shouted loudly. A howl was heard before pounding pads of wolves was heard. Anari smirked wider as the pack came to her. "These are my friends." The captain started as he looked at Shadow, the wondrous Direwolf standing next to Anari proudly. She gently pat her head as the beast nuzzled her hand.

"You cannot bring these beasts with you." The captain said. This was madness, no way would he ferry wolves anywhere. They posed a danger to himself and his crew, and they came before money.

"And why not?" Anari asked. "I am going to Dragonstone to meet with the Dragon Queen, why shouldn't I bring my Northern Wolves with me?" Still, the man didn't look convinced. So, Anari straightened and leveled him with an icy gaze. "I am a Stark of Winterfell, we are going to see the dragons, it seems to me that it is logical to bring them."

"I don't think you understand, these are wild beasts," he replied, keeping his reaction minimal. A Stark, there were still Starks out there. "They're dangerous."

"Yes, they are," Anari admitted. "But they listen to my orders. My wolves will harm no one unless I give the order, you have my word." She stated firmly. The captain thought it over for a moment before he sighed. He did need the money, and Dragonstone was on the way to Dorne anyway.

"Very well." The captain nodded. He allowed Anari and her wolves to board his ship. His crew members watched in awe as the creatures climbed onto the ship, falling into rows behind Anari. It was an impressive sight to behold. Anari held her head high, but she had a soft smile on her face to show that she was not arrogant with her show of power.

Anari didn't wish to be arrogant, she knew where arrogance brought people. She didn't wish to become like those in King's Landing, nor like Lord Baelish. Therefore, she would do what she could to continue being who she was, while still open to change. Once everyone was on the ship, the captain ordered for them to set sail. The last time Anari was on a ship, she was sailing away from Tyrion, now it seemed right to be on another ship, sailing towards him.

Anari was one step closer to Dragonstone, sailing to where she was meant to be. Unable to help it, Anari smiled to herself as she thought of her father. She told him she wasn't to marry a Lord and bear his children, that she was to be wild and untamed. However, she had done just that. Anari married a Lord, bore him a son, and loved him. The only difference was that Anari was still untamed, as Tyrion didn't wish to rule over her.

Anari felt no shame for her feelings, she loved Tyrion and she knew that she always would. She meant what she had said to him that day. Anari would _always_ be proud to be Tyrion's wife, and she would never let anyone try to convince her to feel otherwise.

As she sailed, in the fair distance, Anari could just barely see land. Thankfully, the winds were in their favor, and they seemed to be moving fast. So close, she was so close. Her heart began to beat faster, at the mere distant sight. Anari was close to Tyrion, she was close to Jon.

She was close to Dragons.

Real dragons, not the ones from stories that she read, but ones that were large and breathed fire. Anari was impressive with her wolves, but Daenerys was terrifying with her dragons. Anari kept in mind that in seeing Tyrion and Jon again, Anari would also be meeting Daenerys Targaryen.

Anari knew she had to be careful, not trusting the woman. While she had heard stories of what she had done in Essos, Anari still had her doubts. Of course, Anari would still be kind and polite, after all, she was still a lady.

Hearing footsteps, Anari turned to face the captain. "You and your wolves can sleep below, in an area more private. Unfortunately, we don't have cabins, so you'll have to make due."

"That won't be a problem," Anari smiled. "Thank you." He merely nodded in return. He lead her below the ship, which was filled with sleeping areas for the crew and one cabin, which must have been the captains. However, he passed that and went further forwards towards where their cargo was.

"Nothing over here that you or your wolves can damage." The captain smiled. "If there's anything you need, let me know."

"Thank you," Anari said with a smile of her own. With a faint nod, the captain turned and left her to make herself comfortable. She set down her bags and opened one of them. In case she had to sleep in the open, Anari was smart enough to bring a blanket and thin pillow.

Anari laid the blanket down in a clear area, her bags in place to brace her pillow. As soon as Shadow noticed her mistress settling down, the direwolf and the pack all settled down as well. Shadow remained the closest to Anari, though, angling herself so that she'd frame Anari's head and provide her with more warmth.

While Anari wasn't tired, she knew she should get some sleep. Who knew when they'd get to Dragonstone, and Anari wanted to have her strength. Now that she was so close, Anari's thoughts did turn towards other possibilities as to how this could go.

While Anari hoped for the best, she had to take into consideration the other side. A part of her worried that perhaps Tyrion didn't wish to see her. That maybe he had moved on during their time apart.

Anari wasn't the jealous type, never had been. Especially not now, as she didn't have much to lose. But this was her heart; her love was something Anari didn't idly give. She loved Tyrion, and she didn't know what she would do if he were to turn her away. Anari didn't know what she would tell Mykal, should that happen.

Either way, though, Tyrion had a right to know about his son. If he were to turn her away... to turn away their son...

Anari shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. He wouldn't do that, Tyrion was kind to her, they were friends before they learned to love each other. _I promise you one thing, my lady, I won't ever hurt you_. She should have no fear, Anari knew that Tyrion wouldn't hurt her, he wasn't like his family.

In need of comfort, Anari laid her head on Shadow's side, feeling her direwolf let out a low rumble as she did so. "Soon, we'll be back on land." She said softly. "Soon, we shall see these dragons that everyone has been talking about."

Anari slept with her wolves through the night, the gentle rock of the waves helped lull her to sleep once she had calmed her chaotic mind. While most of the men were curious about the woman who was on the ship, a few of the more dishonorable sort thought that she was pretty.

However, despite their perverse thoughts, none of them dared go near Anari. Not only because the captain forbade any of them from hurting her or messing with her, but because she had a pack of wolves at her back, and a giant direwolf next to her at all times.

So, Anari was safe on the ship. In the morning when she awoke, Anari could see the light streaming from the other end of the ship. She must have slept through the rest of the day and the entire night. Anari must have needed that sleep. Sitting up and stretching a bit, Anari turned to open one of her bags to eat something.

It seemed as though she had gotten this ship in time, as she was running low on the food she brought. After eating, Anari stood up and put her pillow and blanket back in her bags. Once she was ready, Anari ordered the wolves to follow her back to the top deck to see how close they were.

As she did, Anari was surprised to note that the castle and land seemed to be much closer and much larger. The wings truly must have been in their favor. For a moment, Anari smiled. Perhaps the gods really were watching over her.

With how close they were, Anari looked to the sky to see if she could spot a dragon. While it was exciting, Anari was a little nervous to see them, but she knew that Daenerys wouldn't harm her unless she felt it was right. Besides, Jon and Tyrion would be there to defend her should she need it.

Again, Anari was aware of someone walking over to her. Turning, Anari smiled as she took some food that was offered to her by the captain as he came to stand with her. "Nervous?" Her asked.

"A little," Anari admitted, glancing at the food he gave. It was simple, bread and cheese with fruit. While she had eaten something, Anari didn't want to seem rude, so she ate the food. "But I have to do this."

"I'd think you were a fool if you were not afraid," The captain said. "But you don't strike me as a fool." He continued. Anari glanced at him curiously. "You said you were a Stark, who are you?" He asked.

She had known it was a risk to say who she was, but Anari needed the man to listen to her. Once she got to Dragonstone, Anari really couldn't be touched, so perhaps it would be safe to tell him who she really was. "My name is Anari Stark."

The captain's brows rose before a confused smile crossed his face. "You cannot be her," the man said. "That Stark's dead, news of her death traveled quick."

"It would seem that it has," Anari agreed with a small smile of her own. Honestly, Anari was surprised to know that she was so widely talked about. Although, she shouldn't have been surprised, considering the city she had been in.

King's Landing was not a place she had expected she'd make her mark. But clearly, she made an impression. "But trust me, I am who I say I am." Anari smiled. "Why else would I have a direwolf? Direwolves are the sigil of my House. Direwolves do not harm Starks."

"That is true." The captain nodded. "Well then, I am pleased to meet you, my lady." It was then that Anari took notice of the way he spoke and seemed to carry himself. Having spent a lot of time with common people, Anari had an idea as to how they carried themselves and how they spoke.

This man, he almost seemed like nobility. True, Anari didn't know ship captains and traders. For all she knew, this was how most of them were. But still, as always, Anari was curious. "Who are you? If you don't mind my asking." Anari asked. "You speak as if you are nobility, yet you are captain of a ship."

The man took a moment to answer, glancing at her for a moment as if deciding whether or not she was trustworthy. The man decided to trust her as she did him.

_And so he spoke._

"I was once a Lord, someone with a name. A family that was once noble and powerful, got too prideful, went to war. My House lost, I was lucky and got out. When I grew up, I got enough money for a ship, and I've been captain ever since." He replied.

Anari listened carefully, though she was confused. If he was a lord, then what noble house was he talking about? She didn't think he was some sort of long-lost Targaryen, because they married into one another to keep the bloodlines pure.

To keep the silver hair and such. But this man had brown hair, so what other house could he be talking about? He must have seen the confusion on her face as he smiled again. "My name is Roland," He said. "Roland Reyne."

The old name caused Anari to turn to him fully. "Reyne?" She questioned. How could this be? All of the stories that were told said that every member of House Reyne was killed. "You're of House Reyne?" Anari asked to make sure she heard him right.

"Last survivor," Roland nodded, though he kept the small smile on his face. "I didn't blab about my name, as it was dangerous. My mother escaped with me, taught me herself. But I have long since let go of that name, having been going by Roland for as long as I can remember. Never a last name, for that was too dangerous."

Anari could understand that, as she had gone through a similar experience. She raised her own son on her own and taught Mykal everything herself. Anari went by the name Tyla for the longest time, which made it feel as though she was reclaiming something of hers when she said her name to the Winterfell guards.

With a small smile of her own, Anari gave a small curtsy. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Reyne."

"Please, child." Roland chuckled. "No need to call me Lord, I haven't been a lord in several years." The two smiled at one another, mutual respect easily given. "So," he hummed. "You are the wolf that survived the Lion's den."

"And you are a lion who escaped the bigger pride," Anari replied. Roland chuckled again as he nodded.

"A Lone Wolf with a cub to protect, a Lone Lion with a cub to protect," Roland said. "Many similarities between us, Anari."

"Very true," Anari nodded. "Though, I suppose I am a lion by marriage." She smiled.

"That's right," Roland agreed. "You married the youngest son of Lord Tywin."

"Indeed," Anari replied. "But he is far better than anyone could have thought."

"Even though he has a large reputation?" Roland teased lightly. Anari smirked in response.

"Even with his reputation," she nodded. The two had a good conversation, getting to know one another better. Time seemed to pass by fast, Anari ate lunch with Roland, the wolves got fed as well. Of course, there were some details Anari didn't share with Roland.

Just because they were both enemies of the Lannister's, Anari didn't want to risk any of the more important information getting out. Soon after lunch, they were as close to Dragonstone as the large ship could get. From there, long boats were used to ferry Anari and the wolves to the shore. Anari and Roland were the last to arrive, Anari turned to smile at the older man.

"Thank you, Roland."

"It was a pleasure, Anari," Roland replied with a smile. "I am glad to have lived as long as I have. For I know you will help make this world a better place." Anari was touched by his words as he gave her a genuine smile. He meant what he said, as Roland could see the good in Anari.

If someone like her was there to ensure the world didn't go to complete and utter shit, then perhaps there was hope. "I'll certainly try." Anari smiled. With that, Roland nodded.

"Farewell, Lady Stark."

"Farewell, Lord Reyne." Roland smiled one last time before he got back on the boat to head to his ship. It was a surprise to meet a member of House Reyne, as they were all thought to be dead. Though, it seemed many people were thought to be dead, yet they return.

Herself included.

Turning, Anari got her wolves together as she secured her packs on her shoulder. As she did, Anari took note of a figure walking over from the corner of her eye. When she looked up, Anari was surprised to see a familiar face. "My Lady." They greeted with a small smile.

"Lord Varys." Anari greeted. "I am surprised to see you here."

"Believe me, it is more of a surprise for me to see you," Varys replied.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

While it was not something Anari had expected, she was actually quite glad to see a familiar face when she arrived at such a new location. Anari had never been this far away from home. Never been this far south. "I see that you have made friends." Lord Varys noted, glancing at the wolves, seeing the familiar direwolf standing next to her.

"Thanks to you," Anari smiled. Had she not trusted him the way she did, Anari probably wouldn't be here.

"Come," he smiled. "I'm sure you would like to be inside," Varys said, gesturing for her to follow him. The wolves followed close behind Anari, taking note of what must be Dothraki guards that walked in front of Varys. "I must say, it is a pleasure to see you, my lady. I was saddened when I learned of your death."

"It seems as though everyone knows of my near death," Anari said as they began walking up steps.

"Of course," Varys replied. "People knew of what you did in King's Landing, why would news of your death be any different?"

"I suppose that is true." Anari nodded. They walked up the steps in relatively comfortable silence before Anari built up the courage to ask the question that has been weighing on her since she began her journey. "How is he taking it?" She asked him.

"Of whom do you speak?" Varys asked in return, though he already had an idea as to who she was talking about.

"Tyrion," Anari replied. "And Jon."

"Lord Tyrion..." Varys trailed off. "He's not taking it as well as he is trying to portray." He replied. "As for Lord Snow, I don't know him very well. But I don't think he has been taking it well either. If I am correct, it was Lord Snow who informed Tyrion about your demise."

"I see," Anari replied, feeling her heart drop. She didn't want them to feel such sadness and despair. That was never Anari's intent, but, in truth, Anari didn't give herself enough credit. She happened to leave a very strong impression on everyone she met.

In being as kind and open-minded as she was, Anari allowed herself to meet new people and experience new things. Like the situation with the Hound. Anari had probably the first person to ever actually try and hold a genuine conversation with him and not be afraid.

It just went to show that if one gives kindness, fairness, and politeness, they shall receive a little in return. Though, with that being said, Anari also left an impression with her passion and ambition. Her goal since Illyn Payne took her father's head was to protect Sansa, and Anari had proved exactly what lengths she was willing to go to do it.

"I hope I can help, then." She said softly.

"I believe you will." Varys nodded with a small smile. As they walked, Anari noted that she didn't see any dragons flying around. Though perhaps they just didn't feel like flying right now. Soon enough, they arrived at the castle. Varys lead Anari and her wolves to the throne room where he told her to wait.

"Set," Anari said to her wolves. They all obeyed, sitting and waiting for another order. Anari looked around the room as she waited, noting how simple and plain it was. Though, looking at the throne, Anari realized that what she saw in the flames had truly shown her Dragonstone.

The beach Anari landed on had been vaguely familiar to her. Something really wanted Anari there, and her only hope was that she wouldn't be turned away. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as her stomach twisted in knots. She was nervous, she was so nervous. All she ever wanted was to see her family again, and now that she was here, Anari felt as if she was going to burst.

It's been years since she saw Jon, and it's been a long time since she's seen Tyrion. Both men were people she loved and cared for, people she knew would fill a void that's been within her heart since parting with them. She hoped, she hoped she'd see Jon again some day.

The last she saw of him, he was going to the Wall to be part of the Night's Watch. While she parted on good terms with him, Anari was sure the years had changed him. They had certainly changed her. And of course, Anari had parted with Tyrion. Though, their parting was more emotional.

It was so sudden, they were forced apart because he wanted to keep her safe. Anari remembered crying as she pleaded for him to run with her. Oh, how different things would have been had Tyrion gone with her. No doubt he and Lord Baelish would not get along. And Aunt Lyse certainly would not have been pleased to have Tyrion back in her halls.

As much as Anari hated to think it, perhaps it really was for the best that he wasn't with her. Though, that didn't mean it didn't hurt her to leave him in a place where he had a high chance of dying. But, now she was in Dragonstone. Anari was going to see them both, and finally have a piece of herself back.

Slowly but surely, the shards that had been broken within her were being replaced. Her time in King's Landing had taken so much out of her. Because Anari was defending Sansa with everything she had, each punishment ripped a piece of her away. 

Had Anari stayed any longer, no doubt she would eventually fade.

The wait seemed to stretch on for a while, and it didn't help her nerves. Though, after a moment, with her back towards the door, Varys had gone through, she heard footsteps. Anari took a deep breath, reigning in her courage as she turned to face whoever approached her.

~

As soon as Varys left her, he quickly walked to Tyrion's room. Varys wasn't one to feel much excitement, but he was very pleased with this piece of information. When he had seen the ship coming forward, Varys was quiet about it.

He didn't alert anyone, really, except for a few of the Dothraki guards to join him to the beaches to greet whoever was coming. Never, did Varys expect to see Anari Stark. Considering he had been told she was dead, he didn't think it was within the realm of possibility.

Clearly, he, and everyone else was wrong. Varys was very curious as to what exactly happened to her, but he knew to save that conversation for later. He knew who she'd want to see and who would want to see her. It was a shame that Jon has already been long gone, and Daenerys had just recently left to go help him.

Soon enough, he was at Tyrion's door. Varys knocked a few times before he entered, once he did he found Tyrion sitting in a chair near the fire, staring into the flames. Tyrion had a lot on his mind as of late, as so much has happened in what feels like a short amount of time.

Unfortunately, most of the news they had heard seemed to be bad. But finally, there was some good news. With that in mind, Varys walked further into the room. "My Lord," he said, which gained Tyrion's reluctant attention.

"What is it?" He asked. "Have we lost something else?" He asked sarcastically. Tyrion was starting to think that everything they had built was starting to crumble. If Daenerys didn't return, then they'd all be lost. As much as Tyrion wanted to help Jon, wanted to ensure he returned back safely, Tyrion knew it was a risk everyone who joined understood.

Daenerys had been impulsive to go after Jon, if she and the dragons were lost, they were doomed. In response to his attitude, Varys merely smiled.

"Someone is here to see you."

"Whoever could be here to see me?" Tyrion asked, his brows furrowed. Why would anyone visit at a time like this anyway?

"Come find out for yourself, my Lord." Varys smiled. Tyrion gave him a quizzical look, but Varys didn't give anything away. Varys wasn't going to tell him who was here to see him. Besides, Tyrion wouldn't believe him anyway. Sighing slightly, Tyrion stood up and set his goblet down. He followed Varys to the throne room, trying to figure out who this was.

Tyrionbriefly thought that perhaps it was Daenerys. Though, why would Varys be so secretive about it if that were the case? As he got closer, Tyrion noted that Varys gestured for him to walk the rest of the way alone. As much as Varys wanted to see this, he knew that they'd want to be alone. Though, without Varys walking the rest of the way with him, it made Tyrion suspicious as to who could be there to see him. 

Could it be Jaime or Bronn? Though, Jaime was ruled out quickly. Why in the seven hells would Jaime risk coming there? Surely if anyone found out, the news would reach Cersei, and if the news reached Cersei, no doubt she'd be furious. Possibly furious enough to call for Jaime's head. From what Varys has relayed, this war has not been kind to Cersei. She was only becoming more insane as time went on.

Bronn might if he thought it was in his interest. But the more he thought of it, the more unsatisfied Tyrion was with that thought. Why, why would anyone want to see him, and why was Varys being so secretive about it?

Tyrion got his answer as he walked forward cautiously and saw a figure standing in the throne room. They were covered in a dark grey cloak and had their hood over their head, their back to him. Tyrion was so focused on the figure that he didn't take note of the wolves in the room. Seeming to hear him enter, the figure turned around to face him.

Tyrion felt his heart stop.

No... it couldn't be. This must be some trick, some cruel trick. It simply was not possible, he was dreaming, he must be dreaming. However, Tyrion watched as Anari offered a small smile as she toyed with her fingers, a clear sign that she was nervous.

"It can't be," Tyrion said softly, his voice quiet. He didn't know what else to say, what to do.

"It is," Anari replied, her voice just as quiet as she swallowed the lump that began to form in her throat. Anari looked Tyrion over, noting that he looked healthy and strong. Perhaps a bit tired and stressed, but for the most part, he looked okay.

Tyrion, unable to stay away, started to move closer. As he did, Anari moved closer as well, her heart beating rapidly. Both of them were nervous, not believing that this was real. They both waited for something to happen, to be woken up from yet another blissful dream, to have this all be some sort of joke.

But they were not asleep, nor was someone playing a sick joke on them. With only a moment's hesitation, Anari knelt down as Tyrion practically ran to embrace her. Anari trembled as she felt tears sting her eyes. They held each other tightly, Tyrion on the verge of tears himself.

Oh, it felt so good to be in each other's arms again. Neither of them thought they'd see the other again. Especially not Tyrion, as he thought she was dead. But he was so glad she wasn't. Tyrion could feel Anari trembling, and he merely tightened his hold in return. "Tyrion." She whispered lightly, which nearly made him fall apart.

He didn't think he'd ever hear her say his name again.

Finally, when they pulled back, Anari cupped his face, her eyes scanning him. He didn't care if she saw his tears as he scanned her face as well. She looked good too, she looked healthy. Her beautiful face had a scar down her cheek, but other than that, she was unblemished. "You're here," Tyrion breathed.

"I'm here." Anari smiled tearfully. Unable to help it, Tyrion brought his thumb up to wipe a stray tear away.

"You're alive." He said in disbelief.

"Yes," Anari laughed. They embraced again, tightly, before Anari rose. She sniffed and wiped away the tears that fell. "I've come here to help where I can."

"Daenerys isn't here," Tyrion replied, clearing his throat slightly as he too calmed down. "She rode out to help your brother." Anari nodded, having noted the absence of the dragons. "Come, we'll talk in private." Tyrion offered her his hand, which she took without hesitation, which caused him to smile in return. He went to lead her away when Anari paused.

"My wolves," Anari said. "Where can they go for now?" Tyrion finally took notice of the wolf pack and direwolf sitting near Anari.

"Is that... is that a direwolf?" He asked, which got Anari to smirk.

"It's my direwolf Shadow. I've raised her since she was a pup." Anari replied. "I found her and she introduced me to her friends. Is there somewhere they can go? Kennels maybe?"

Tyrion nodded in return, having a place in mind that would house the beasts. He took Anari and the wolves to a small kennel area he had found not too long ago. After Anari secured the wolves, she Tyrion and Shadow moved to Tyrion's room so they could speak in private.

Once in his chambers, the pair sat down. Tyrion poured each of them a goblet of wine, an awkward silence following soon after. Anari glanced around the room, seeing how bare it was. It was a definite change from his room in King's Landing.

In fact, the slight awkwardness reminded her of their wedding night. Once she had finished looking around the room, Anari took a small sip of wine before meeting Tyrion's eyes once more. She wasn't surprised to see him already looking at her.

Of course, he would, considering he was told she was dead. But Anari was very much real, and she was glad to be there and with him again. Before she could speak, Tyrion finally broke the silence. "How did you get here?" He asked. "What... what happened to you?"

Anari took a deep breath before letting out a deep sigh. "A lot of things happened," Anari replied. "When Sansa and I left King's Landing, the entire thing was organized by Lord Baelish."

"Littlefinger?" Tyrion asked, slightly surprised. "Why would he rescue you?"

"At first I thought it was because he still loved my mother, but he did it because he wanted the North," Anari replied, being honest. She had nothing to hide from him. Besides, now that she was back with Tyrion, she wanted him to know everything. He had a right as her husband anyway. "He took us to the Eyrie where we'd be safe for a time. But my aunt was a jealous woman, and she thought Lord Baelish felt something for me."

Tyrion knew of how mad Lysa was, having experienced it first hand. Though, he was sure that the time had not helped with that. Hearing that Littlefinger was interested in Anari made him frown. "Did he?" Tyrion asked. "Does he?" He didn't think he was the jealous type, but hearing that Littlefinger of all people had an interest in Anari, it did _not_ sit well with him.

"I don't know," Anari replied, she wasn't exactly sure. While she knew he had a lust for her, she wasn't sure exactly where his feelings resided. Was it simply lust, the power her name commanded or was it lust _and_ love? Anari would probably never really know for sure. "He kept saying he did, and he kept trying to... It doesn't matter." Anari dismissed.

He didn't need to know that part of her story. After all, it was bad enough to go through it and to play along. Anari always felt repulsed whenever Lord Baelish was near. And she especially felt as though she'd be sick the few times he kissed her. While Anari wanted to be honest with Tyrion, this was a detail she'd spare him of knowing.

"My aunt tried to murder me." Even after all this time, Anari was still affected by what had happened. Her own family, while crazed, had tried to kill her. Never before had Anari thought someone who shared her blood would be one of the people who tried to kill her.

Tyrion could tell that Anari was affected by what had happened. Considering he knew Anari to not drink much, she reached for her goblet and took another sip. Though, he could understand why she'd be so upset. Considering who her family was and how close they were, of course, it would be a shock to have someone who shared her blood to try and kill her. It was different for him, considering Cersei had been trying to kill him practically his whole life.

Taking a breath, Anari continued. "She forced me to look down the Moon Door, she cursed me and said vile things before Lord Baelish saved me." Anai hated that she still owed him for that, but what he was most likely to ask was not something she would give him.

While Tyrion didn't particularly like Littlefinger and now had even more incentive not to like him. Though, he did find himself thankful for him, if only for a moment. The two didn't really get along well in the past, and Tyrion couldn't really see them getting along now.

Especially now Tyrion is aware that Lord Baelish has some sort of feelings for his wife. Now, Tyrion wasn't a particularly jealous person, but he didn't like sharing all that much. Especially because he was in love with Anari and cared deeply for her, he had something to lose.

Tyrion already thought he lost her once, he didn't know if he could take it should he lose her again. Especially if he lost her to another man. Which was why, now that he had her, he would do everything in his power to keep her. He was never going to let her go again.

 _Never_.

"After that, he tried to take us to Winterfell with the intent to sell one of us off to the Boltons." Like Tywin, Lord Baelish was trying to sell them off like they were brood mares. To buy their way back into their own home. It was terrible, and the treatment Sansa had to endure while Anari was away... it ate her up inside. She should have been there, she should have protected her. 

Had Anari been there for Sansa, she would have killed Ramsay where he stood. And he wouldn't have even seen it coming.

Blinking, Anari refocused on the conversation and continued telling her story. Tyrion was quiet as she explained what she had gone through. How she and Sansa wanted to see Winterfell from a distance, but as they were going back, they were ambushed. She told him how she tried to protect her sister but was injured very badly while doing so.

"He slashed my back, it wasn't too deep, but it was enough to slow me down," Anari said. "The man kept screaming his name, saying we were trespassing on his land. That it no longer belonged to the Knights of the Vale, but to..." Anari trailed off for a moment as she tried to recall his name. "Shagga, son of Dolf?"

Hearing that, Tyrion couldn't help the incredulous chuckle from escaping his lips. Of all the people for Anari to run into on her journey's Shagga was not one of them Tyrion would have suspected. Anari frowned when he laughed, and seeing the look on her face, Tyrion stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that I know the man who did this to you."

"You do?" Anari questioned, her eyes widening slightly.

"When your mother arrested me and brought me to the Eyrie, I got out of it by having Bronn win a trial by combat. On our way back, we encountered some of the Hill Tribesmen. In exchange for safe passage, I offered them the Vale of Arryn." He replied. "Not my brightest plan, they seemed to take my promise seriously."

"I'm inclined to agree," Anari replied. "Considering what happened." She let out a soft breath, thinking back on that day. Truly, she had never been more terrified. Even during the riot, Anari wasn't as scared as she was that day. She was so close to death that day. "I truly thought I was going to die when I was wounded further."

"I'm very glad you didn't," Tyrion said softly. Oh, had she not survived, had she not come here... Tyrion didn't know what he would have done with himself. Losing Anari was one of his worst fears, and it very nearly came true. But she was okay, she was with him at last, and there was no way he was ever letting her go.

"I am too," Anari replied, her lips twitching in a small smile. "The thought of leaving my sister alone in such a world as this, of leaving you..." She trailed off for a moment before continuing. "And of breaking my promise." She added.

"What promise?" Tyrion asked curiously. Anari hesitated on telling him, but she knew he needed to know. It would be unfair to keep this from him. So, moving closer to him, Anari took his hands in hers as she smiled softly.

"I promised that I would do my best to give our son the life he deserved." She said softly. Tyrion paused as he processed what he was just told. He must have heard her wrong, she didn't say what he thought she did... did she?

"Our... we have a son?" He asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes," Anari replied. "His name is Mykal."

Tyrion had a son, a child... he was a father. Though, one question immediately came to mind, unable to help it. "Is he... how tall..." He had trouble asking if he was a dwarf like this father, but Anari seemed to understand.

"No," she said quietly. "He's already close to your height. But it wouldn't matter to me if he was a dwarf, he'd still be my son and I'd love him just as I love his father." She stated firmly, knowing what he was worried about.

Never, would Anari look down on her child. It didn't matter how tall they were or how smart they were. Anari would always love them because they were part of her, her own flesh and blood. As she looked at him, Anari couldn't help but smile.

"He has your eyes." She said softly, which earned her a hopeful look in return.

"He does?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes," Anari smiled. "He's so beautiful, Tyrion." She continued, tears coming to her eyes as she told him about their son. "He's already so brave, he promised to look after my sisters and a friend of mine."

"Brave like his mother," Tyrion smirked lightly, causing Anari to grin.

"And smart like his father." She replied. "He's learning so fast." She told him all about Mykal, wanting him to know how his son's life was progressing. "He wanted to come with me, you know." Anari continued. "But I knew it would be too dangerous to bring him here, but I made Idan and my sisters promise to look after him."

"Idan?" Tyrion questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He's the man who helped save our lives," Anari replied. "He let us live with him before I went to Winterfell. And he's the only person I trust when it comes to our son." She explained. "Idan has a son of his own, and the boys get along very well, so I know Mykal is well taken care of. I wouldn't have come if I wasn't sure."

If he ever got the chance to meet him, then Tyrion would have to express just how thankful and grateful he was to this man. He protected his wife and son when he couldn't, that was a debt he doubted he'd be able to pay. "I trust your judgment." Tyrion smiled, which Anari replied with another smile.

"Tell me what happened to you," Anari said. "You heard my story, let me hear yours." Tyrion went on to explain what had happened to him, how he was put on trial for Joffrey's murder before he demanded a trial by combat.

"Oberyn Martell was my champion."

"Oberyn?" Anari asked, surprised. "He faced off the Mountain?" Tyrion nodded in return. Though, he needn't tell her about Oberyn's reasoning for defending Tyrion, as Anari already had an idea. The Mountain was the one who murdered his sister and her children. Of course, he'd want to get justice for their deaths. "Did he win?"

While Anari didn't know much about the man, she had heard some people talking about how deadly and skilled Oberyn Martell was. Tyrion merely gave a half, sad, smirk at her question. "To a degree," he answered. "His spear was poisoned, every wound he gave Ser Gregor was considered a killing strike. But in the end, when the Mountain was on his back, he got arrogant. With the last bit of strength he had, the Mountain killed him."

Anari was slightly sad to hear that. While she only had one conversation with him, Anari knew that he meant what he said when he told her she'd find safety in Dorne. He was yet another person who tried to help her and those she cared about and died for it.

It really wasn't fair. Continuing on, Tyrion told her of how he was smuggled out of King's Landing thanks to Jaime and Varys. He then told her how he killed Shae and Tywin.

Killing Tywin, Anari could understand. She had wanted that man dead for a while herself, especially since he thought he could just sell Sansa off like she was some prized cow. She was slightly grateful, though, as if he hadn't, then she most likely wouldn't have realized she loved Tyrion the way that she did.

But killing Shae? What had she done to cause him to do that? There must have been a reason. "When I sent her away, she must not have actually gone," Tyrion said. "When I was making my escape, I found her in my father's bed. She was sleeping with him. When she awoke, she tried to kill me."

Anari knew how much he cared for her. He may not have loved Shae like he thought he did, but it was obvious that he grew to genuinely care for the woman. Anari liked her as well, but she couldn't help but be glad that she was away from Tyrion and taken care of.

Anari thought it petty that she chose to testify against Tyrion just because he didn't love her, and because he was trying to save her life. To be so far gone into her own emotions that she was willing to kill Tyrion... Anari liked to think she would have defended Tyrion from Shae. While the woman was her friend for a time, it was clear Shae held no well wishes towards her.

Anari listened as Tyrion continued, telling her how he was kidnapped from Volantis and went on a journey to get to Mereen where he met Daenerys. "It was a long journey, thought I was going to go mad at some points," he admitted. "Though, there was one thought, one single thought that kept me sane. That... that gave me hope."

He was a little embarrassed to admit it, but Tyrion wanted to tell her. "What thought was that?" Anari asked softly.

"It was the thought of seeing you again," he said softly. Anari's cheeks colored lightly, but a smile spread across her lips. He thought of her too, he was her reasoning for surviving what she did, and she was his reason. "I promised myself, should Daenerys get to Westeros, I'd find you."

Anari felt tears well again. She had promised to find him as well, and by some miracle, Anari was there. Tyrion had said he loved her on the beach, but Anari had no idea that the mere thought of seeing her again would give him such hope. Though, Anari felt the same way. The thought of him being out there somewhere always gave Anari hope.

Anari squeezed Tyrion's hand, not having let go once she had hold of it. "I promised myself that I'd find you, I promised Mykal that I'd find you one day." 

"And now you're here." Tyrion smiled.

"And now I'm here." Anari grinned. Tyrion squeezed her hand back and pressed a chaste kiss to it. "Tell me about Daenerys," Anari said, taking a breath to keep herself in check. "What is she like?" Anari wanted to know more about her, wanted to get a better idea of who she was.

Considering they needed her help, Anari wanted to be more prepared for when she actually meets her. Tyrion offered a small smile before he, too, took a breath to steady himself. Both of them were feeling so many emotions at once, but they both knew that they'd have more time to spend together later.

They needed to focus. "She has a temper," Tyrion admitted. Daenerys had a habit of wanting to react more so than think things through. However, one of the things Tyrion did like about her, was that she was open to suggestions if she was convinced there were other routes to take. "But I actually believe she has a good heart." Tyrion continued. "If given the right counsel, and if she listens to it, she will be a good ruler."

That was reassuring to hear. It was good to know that she wasn't mad like her father. And Anari had no doubt that Tyrion was doing his best to give her the advice she needed. She hoped that she could be of help as well. In any way, she could. "I trust your judge of character," Anari repeated what he said to her which caused him to laugh. It was good to hear him laugh again, and Anari couldn't help but join him.

The awkward air between them dissipated with their laughter. Tyrion missed Anari's smile. He pictured her smile often while he was away from her. He pictured it when he needed that bit of reassurance. Anari missed Tyrion's smile as well. It was a relief and balm, almost, to be with each other again after so long.

Though, one question bothered Anari as they spoke of Daenerys and Jon. "Where is she?" She asked. Not only did she notice the absence of the dragons, but Anari was certain she would have already met her if she was there. "Where is Jon? I thought they'd be here."

"They would have," Tyrion nodded. "But Jon went on a mission beyond the Wall and he sent a raven. Daenerys went to aid him." Tyrion gave the abridged version. He didn't want to worry Anari that her brother may be in danger and that he advised Daenerys not to go.

Anari's brows came together in concern, Bran was right. And if Jon was going beyond the Wall, then that could only mean that he was doing something related to the White Walkers. Anari only hoped that Jon was okay and that he'd return soon.

Seeing her concern, Tyrion squeezed her hand. This was why he didn't tell her the whole of it. "They'll be okay," Tyrion said softly. "She took the dragons, what can anyone do to them, really?" He asked with a small smile. Anari returned it after thinking it over. He was right, who could harm them?

"You're right," Anari nodded. "Alright," she said softly. Now that they had sorted through the personal matters, Anari felt it was time to get further into the reason she was there. To help, offer advice should it be needed. "I suppose, considering you're Hand of the Queen, that I can discuss this with you." She teased softly, which earned a smirk in return. "Not only am I here to show you that I'm very much alive, but I'm here to also help you all in any way that I can. If that means providing advice or just by simply keeping things smooth."

Tyrion couldn't help but smile at his wife. Of course, she would provide help, her very presence was a balm that soothed him. Tyrion was certain it would be the same for Jon should he return. "Anything you can do to help would be appreciated." He replied, which earned a small smile in return. Anari went to speak when Varys came into the room.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you both," he said, a genuinely apologetic look on his face. Varys didn't wish to disturb this much needed moment, but he knew both of them would want to hear of this. "But Our Queen and Lord Snow have returned."

Anari lit up at the prospect of seeing Jon again. It had been far too long, and she missed him dearly. Just like reuniting with her sisters and Bran, Anari couldn't wait to see Jon again. Tyrion nodded, and the two rose. However, as they made their way to the throne room, Tyrion couldn't help but reach out to gently take hold of Anari's hand once again.

In return, she gently squeezed his before turning back to the room, Anari softly summoned Shadow to follow behind to keep guard over her. Not only would Anari be seeing Jon again, she'd also be meeting the Dragon Queen for the first time.

Anari hoped all things went well.

~

Arya had been shadowing and following Lord Baelish for quite a while now. She noticed that not only did he have spies in Winterfell, but that he seemed to be shadowing and following Idan. Arya didn't like that Lord Baelish was taking an interest in Idan.

That put Mykal in danger, and Arya was not going to let anything happen to her nephew. Which was why she made it a point to follow Lord Baelish to see what he was up too. It concerned her as to what the raven scroll said as she watched Lord Baelish and Maester Wolkin exchange it.

Arya followed Lord Baelish to his room, waiting in the hall for him to leave. Once he did, Arya unlocked the door and went inside. After searching for a bit Arya found it. When she read it, Arya couldn't help but narrow her eyes a little. Rolling up the scroll, she left the room and relocked the door, unaware that Lord Baelish was watching, smirking from the shadows.

However, what both Arya and Lord Baelish failed to see was the thin piece of parchment attached to the first one. This contained Anari's letter, both a warning and reassurance to Robb and their mother. When Arya confronted Sansa about it, Sansa let out an exasperated breath. "This is what Anari warned us about," she said. "Lord Baelish is trying to split us apart, he knows we're stronger together."

"And that you're easier to manipulate," Arya said, looking unapologetic about her jab. Arya wasn't familiar with Lord Baelish, and because he watched her spar with Brienne, he knew she was dangerous. That she was wild and had a skeptical mind. Arya was a threat, Sansa, Sansa he knew. Sansa, he could scare and manipulate and whisper his lies.

"If he's been following Idan around, then he must suspect something about him," Sansa said, ignoring her. "It's possible he's suspicious about the boys." Sansa didn't like the idea of Anari's son, her nephew, being in potential danger.

Putting their differences aside, the two sisters figured out the reasoning behind what Lord Baelish was doing. Dividing them, pitting them against one another. That couldn't happen, they couldn't let that happen. They couldn't afford to be fighting each other when there was a much larger battle coming.

Once they had settled down a bit and came to better terms, Arya finally noticed something she didn't before. A thin sheet of parchment was carefully attached to Sansa's letter. With furrowed brows, Arya carefully removed it so she could read it.

"What's that?" Sansa questioned. Arya had a small smile on her face as she read the letter aloud.

"Lion's words from a wolf's mouth, safety low, but not lost." Arya looked up to Sansa, unable to hide her pride and amusement. "Anari slipped her own message alongside yours."

Sansa couldn't help but smile as well. Of course she did, of course, Anari would find a way to get word to mother and Robb to let them know that they were okay and that the contents of Sansa's letter were not her own words, but Cersei's.

"Maester Luwin must have made sure that it wouldn't be easy to see her letter," Sansa said. With this new information, the sisters decided to put a plan into motion. The tricky part was, making sure that Lord Baelish didn't catch on. And, unfortunately, that was not easy. Especially when he had a plan of his own. 

One he would execute very soon.


	43. Chapter Forty Three

Anari stood next to Tyrion, nervous for what was to come. While it would be a relief to see Jon, to be in his presence would be enough to sooth her. She did worry about his reaction, about how much he had changed. She knew little of his story, she knew that he was a Night's Watch recruit, then made Lord Commander, brought the Wildings South of the wall, and won the Battle of the Bastards, thus making him King in the North.

Anari didn't know exactly what he had seen, and what effect it had on him. Her only hope was that he didn't change too much, or somehow became jaded and blind to what he had been able to see before. Anari liked to think her experiences made her smarter, but she'll have to see.

Though, it was a little scary to think that she would be meeting Daenerys as well. Though she hadn't heard much, from what she could tell, Daenerys seemed like a good person. Considering Tyrion also approved of her? Had told her a little of what Daenerys had done in Essos was enough to convince Anari to give her a genuine chance.

Of course, while Anari understood that this may be her home, as Dragonstone was the home of the Targaryens, Anari would not stand back should Daenerys challenge her. Too long had Anari held her tongue during her stay in King's Landing, so afraid of what would happen if she didn't.

But, Anari wasn't afraid anymore. She had power of her own; she had been through so much herself. Anari had been silent, had bared her pain on her own for long enough. Should anyone push her, or challenge her, Anari would no longer be quiet.

Anari would fight back because a wolf had claws and teeth of their own.

Though, that was not to say Anari was foolish to think that Daenerys would openly insult her or challenge her. "Set," Anari instructed Shadow when she noticed the wolf was still standing. Tyrion watched in amazement that the large wolf listened.

"You trained him?" He questioned.

"Her name is Shadow, and yes." Anari smiled. "I raised her when she was a pup. I had Lord Varys send her away so that she wouldn't become another target." Tyrion nodded in understanding. Though, before they could speak any further, they heard voices.

They had returned, which meant... Jon. Anari took a deep breath, reigning in her courage and her emotions. Seeing her reaction, Tyrion squeezed her hand to hopefully sooth her. Anari offered a nervous smile as Tyrion offered a reassuring one.

Soon enough the voices and footsteps came closer and they came through one of the side doors. "It is good to see you well, Your Grace," Tyrion said once he saw Daenerys. "I take it the mission was a success?"

"Indeed, but at a cost," Daenerys replied, removing her gloves. Her heart ached for Viserion, it hurt that one of her children had perished to the Night King. However, their mission was a success, and that was what mattered. When Daenerys stopped walking, she finally took note of the figure standing next to Tyrion. She was a strikingly beautiful woman, standing proudly and clad in black, though her cloak was grey. Her hair was a dark red, and her eyes were a stormy grey.

In all honesty, they were a little difficult for Daenerys to meet as they held so many different emotions. Not only that, but the woman didn't seem to shy away even a little at Daenerys' obvious staring. Tyrion glanced between the two, wondering what was being said through their eyes.

It was in that moment; Daenerys looked away and took notice of their entwined hands.

"Who is this?" She asked, finally finding her voice, looking away from the woman and back to Tyrion. However, just before he could answer, Jon, Davos, and the Hound entered. Davos and Jon were talking, though when Jon saw the woman, he froze.

Anari's eyes met his, and she nearly cried when she saw him. He looked well, tired and stressed, but he looked strong. "Jon." She breathed. Anari let go of Tyrion's hand, and walked past Daenerys and her court to meet her brother.

As soon as he saw her walking forward, Jon strode over to her without hesitation. His heart was practically beating out of his chest as he looked at her. He didn't understand how she was there, how she was alive, but right now he didn't care. All he cared about was that his sister was there. That she was alive.

As soon as they met, the siblings embraced tightly. "Anari," he whispered as he held her, his eyes closing as a few stray tears fell. Anari trembled softly as she held him back just as tightly. Much like how she felt when she saw her sisters and Bran again, Anari felt at peace.

Finally, finally, she had her family back. While they had lost so much, it was a comfort to know that so many of them had been able to survive. "Jon," Anari whispered back. Everyone else watched the exchange silently, unsure of what to make of the moment. Only Tyrion and Lord Varys were privy as to the context of their relation.

"I thought you were dead," Jon mumbled, his eyes closed as he held his sister.

"I'm here." She breathed. "I'm right here." When they pulled apart, Jon cupped her face. He wanted to make sure it was really her, that she was really there. Anari smiled, despite the tears that started to fall. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Jon smiled back as he hugged her again. Anari grinned as she cried, relieved that he was alright. When Tyrion told her about where Jon went and what he was doing, she worried about his safety. But to see him now, to be able to hug him brought Anari joy.

Daenerys watched in confusion. She didn't know who this woman was or why she had been holding Tyrion's hand and now held Jon as if her life depended on it. However, she didn't want to break the reunion that was clearly needed until they were done. Though unable to help it, a little sense of jealousy crept up on her as she watched Anari embrace Jon and him hold her back wholeheartedly.

Pulling apart again, Anari took notice of the others in the room. All were unfamiliar to her except for one. He stood still in shock as he looked right back at her. Anari lit up in excitement as soon as she saw him. He was okay, and he was there too.

"Sandor!" Anari called before she nearly ran over to him with how fast her strides were. Without warning or anything, Anari couldn't help but embrace him. While heavily caught off guard, Sandor couldn't help but wrap an arm around her in return.

He was told she was dead, yet here she was, alive. The small feelings he had for her seemed to come bubbling to the surface as he held her. He knew he still couldn't have her the way he wanted, but he finally had her in his arms, even if only for a moment.

Tyrion and Jon were surprised that Anari would walk over to the Hound and embrace him. "I hoped we'd meet again," Anari said as she pulled back. Sandor's lips merely twitched faintly in return.

Deciding to save more conversations for later, Anari turned and finally addressed Daenerys. As much as Anari wanted to speak with her brother and friend, they had business they needed to take care of. Anari smiled softly at everyone's obvious staring.

"I beg pardon, Your Grace," Anari said to Daenerys. "I did not answer your question." Anari wiped her face slightly as she turned to her completely. "My name is Anari; I am the eldest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. Recently named Lady of Winterfell and the Tamer of wolves."

Daenerys frowned in confusion but nodded nonetheless. That, at least, explained her relationship with Jon. It also explained why she had the barrings of a noble, because she was one. Lady of Winterfell it seemed. "You've traveled far," Daenerys said lightly.

"Indeed I have," Anari nodded in return.

"Your King is here, why is it that you have come?" Daenerys asked, leveling her with a stern look. It didn't make much sense, why deprive the North of their leaders when one was already settling matters with her? Daenerys was suspicious, and she was feeling many different emotions at the moment.

Which was why she was being so plain with Anari. "Because I've come here to help," Anari answered. "I don't know what I can do, your Grace, but I am here." Anari didn't like the challenging look Daenerys leveled her with. It made Anari bristle slightly, something Jon and Tyrion took notice of.

"Your Grace," Jon said, intervening before things could potentially get worse. He didn't need his sister getting into a fight with Daenerys, not now. "She is my sister, her mere presence has done enough to help." Daenerys glanced at Jon before looking to Anari once more.

"May I ask your relation with Lord Tyrion?"

"Lord Tyrion is my husband," Anari replied confidently, staring Daenerys down. Ice met Fire, and neither one seemed to be backing down. However, her statement only served to confuse Daenerys further as she turned to look at Tyrion.

As much as she'd like to hold her ground against Anari, Daenerys still needed to know. She was told that his wife was dead, yet here a woman was, claiming to be his wife. Tyrion merely gave her a half smirk in return. "Forgive me, but I was told that you had died," Daenerys said, turning back to Anari.

"News of the attack has definitely traveled fast," Anari nodded with a small smile. "I am who I say I am, however. I survived the attack. Only recently had I returned to Winterfell. When I heard that Jon was here, I thought it best I come to help where I can." She offered.

Anari wasn't sure how much any of them already knew. She didn't know if they knew Bran could see visions, and she definitely didn't want to reveal that she saw something herself. Something telling her to come here.

Daenerys looked between Tyrion and Jon before she nodded slowly. There wasn't really much Daenerys could do, Anari was important to Jon, because she was his sister. Jon was an ally, one of the few she had left. And Tyrion was her Hand. She needed his advice and his help. So, really, her best interest was to be civil with Anari. "That would be helpful," she said at last. "You are the eldest daughter of House Stark?"

"Yes," Anari nodded. She could see that Daenerys didn't know what to make of her, that she may see her as a threat. A threat to what, Anari didn't know. She didn't want everything Daenerys did, and she most certainly did not want the throne.

"Who named you Lady of Winterfell?" Daenerys knew that only a King or Queen could name a Lord or Lady the ruler of the North. "I thought only a royal could name someone ruler of the Northern Kingdom. Or do I have my facts wrong?"

"You are right, your Grace." Anari nodded. "However, I never claimed to be Wardeness of the North, I said I was Lady of Winterfell. Winterfell is my home, has been my home since I was a child. I am the oldest of my family, I assume you understand how that works."

Once again, the women stared one another down. However, it was Anari who decided to back down. She knew her place, and she did not come here to argue or possibly start any fights. There was no time to bandy words with a woman she was just told had a temper.

"Forgive me, your Grace," Anari said, softening her voice and her eyes. "I mean no offense. My being here is meant to be a boon, not anything else. If I have offended you or have angered you in any way, then I do apologize. It was not my intent."

Anari was a strong woman, she was proud and honorable. However, she knew when to back down and when to fight. This was not a time to fight. Daenerys could see that Anari was not one to trifle with, how easily she was able to command the situation, to turn it around from being a possible conflict to smoothing it over.

Daenerys was smart enough to recognize an opening to move forward, so she nodded slightly. "You are forgiven," she said. "And I apologize if my questioning or demeanor has come off as hostile in any way. Do forgive me for being cautious about new people."

"I know how difficult it can be, learning to trust others," Anari nodded. "Trust must be earned, and I wish to earn yours, your Grace. And I hope you may earn mine as well."

Anari was always wiser than her years, but she proved it yet again at this moment. With that, Daenerys turned to her everyone in the room. They needed to figure out what their next move was, and for that, they'd need to move to the war room.

"I'm under the impression you know Cersei well," Daenerys said to Anari. "Is there anything you can tell us about her?"

"I'm sure you've been told this before, but one thing I did fully gather is that Cersei no longer has any care. In my experience, she hardly had any, to begin with, but without her children, there is nothing stopping her from doing whatever needs to be done."

"I know Lord Tyrion's thoughts of her," Daenerys said as she took in Anari's words. "How would you best describe her?"

"Cruel, manipulative, and vicious." Anari listed without needing to think about it. Cersei didn't bother to hide who she was, though whenever they had interactions, save for that time they spent walking together, Cersei would get to Anari through Sansa.

Considering what Bran told her, Anari figured now that the reason she did so was because she was afraid of Anari. After all, Anari didn't hide her hatred or mistrust of the woman very well, but she proved that she could play the game far better than was expected of her.

Daenerys merely nodded in return. Tyrion spoke of how he had set up a meeting with Jaime, one that went better than it could have. Jaime could have easily killed him should he have expressed a strong wish to do so. Thankfully, his brother listened to him. While Jaime was skeptical about the whole thing, he gave Tyrion the benefit of the doubt.

Tyrion also remembered the more personal exchange they had. Where they spoke of Anari, and, of course, at the time, Tyrion thought Anari was dead.

~

"Have you heard?" Jaime asked quietly. Tyrion met his eyes, his brows coming together in confusion. "About... About Anari?"

It was difficult to say it for Jaime, because while he hardly knew the girl, and when he did he didn't know her long, Jaime did grow to like her. Just like he admired Catelyn, he was beginning to admire Anari. He could see much of Catelyn in Anari, and Jaime wanted to find a way to apologize and to get to know her better.

To try and undo what he did to her family. Jaime also took into consideration the things Brienne had told him. How it really was the right thing to do, to bring them back home. Which was why he sent her off to find them. It hurt, surprisingly, to hear that Anari had died.

She was wounded on their travels to Winterfell, and they were too far from a maester for anyone to help her. Anari Stark, the Lone Wolf, was left to die in the snow. Jaime couldn't imagine what Tyrion would feel, or must have felt when he heard the news.

Tyrion broke eye contact and looked down, blinking a few times to collect himself. His reaction alone was enough for Jaime to know, but he allowed Tyrion a moment to collect himself. "I know," he said quietly. "As I've told you, Jon Snow came to speak with us. He told me what happened to her."

Jaime could see that Tyrion was hurting from the news as well. And if Jon was the one to tell him? While Jaime had only met Jon once, and the moment was brief, he couldn't begin to imagine how he felt. His sister was gone, Tyrion's wife was gone, Jaime's sister by law and friend was gone.

~

Tyrion couldn't wait to see what Jaime's reaction would be should Anari join them to King's Landing. However, just merely taking a glance at his wife, Tyrion knew Anari would be joining them. While he knew it to be dangerous, it would be a comfort to have his wife there.

As she said in the throne room, she was the Lady of Winterfell. Lady Stark. While they were married, Tyrion never really thought Anari would take his name. She would always be a Stark; nothing could or would ever change that.

Though, thinking about it, Tyrion was more curious as to what Cersei's reaction would be. Anari's presence was a balm to Tyrion and Jon, but her presence in King's Landing would cause quite a stir in that wretched city.

It felt so good to have Anari at his side again. She was as beautiful as ever, even with the small scar down her cheek. And the way Anari spoke, helped them plan, she was very much the same woman he knew. Only, this time, she seemed stronger.

While Anari always came off as a strong woman, their time apart seemed to have made her even stronger. Especially now that she was allowed to be herself without fear. "If we are only there to talk, then we must also take into consideration that Cersei may not allow us to leave," Anari said. "If she thinks she is in control, then we may be walking into an ambush."

"Tyrion said he spoke with Jaime," Daenerys said. "That he would be able to convince Cersei to hear us."

"It is not Lord Tyrion or Ser Jaime that I doubt," Anari replied. "It is Cersei I do not trust. What I'm saying, is we need to be ready for an attack, display our power." Everyone was quiet as she spoke, which caused her to look around the room with her brows furrowed. "Am I the only one who is thinking this could go terribly wrong?"

"It's not that," Jon said, his lips quirked in a small smile. "We all know there is a chance, but so far you're the only one to voice that concern." Anari merely tilted her head to the side a bit.

"If we're working together for the common goal, then all thoughts should be voiced. If we're to work together to defeat the enemy, then no voice can go unheard." Anari felt it only right that they should all have a say. While too many voices would not help them, those that were in this room would offer something.

Tyrion, Varys, and Anari were the ones who knew King's Landing the best. The ones who knew Cersei. Even the Hound could help provide some insight as to how things worked. Not only that, but Sandor would be able to tell in detail how many guards there could be, and general intel should they need it.

Daenerys was surprised as to how easily Anari commanded the room. How easy wise words flowed from her lips. Anari wasn't much older than Daenerys, perhaps by a few months, but even so, Anari easily commanded the attention of everyone.

She easily took control of the situation but ensured every voice was heard. Though, Anari never once threw her entire lot in with one person's idea. She took into consideration every thought of everyone in the room. Unable to help it, Daenerys thought that Anari had the possibility to be a good Queen.

A good ruler, she had all the attributes, of course. She was fair, and she seemed to be kind. Yet, she was also very firm and seemed to ensure things turned back to the same topic. Unable to help it, Daenerys thought of Anari as a threat.

A possible usurper to her throne.

While Anari pointed out that trust was not something idly given, Daenerys had no idea if Anari had any alternative motives for going to Dragonstone.

However, what Daenerys didn't know, was that this was what Anari wanted to do all along. She had always wanted to advise people, to have her own voice heard while ensuring everyone else got their chance as well. It showed, too, in the conviction of her words and the strength of her voice.

"Alright," Daenerys said, seeing that Anari knew what she was talking about and that she had good ideas. While Daenerys was impatient to get this done, she knew she had to listen to her own advisors and her allies. And because of what she had seen, Daenerys knew that this was a real problem, a real threat that needed to be dealt with.

So, together, they devised a plan, one that would hopefully ensure that this meeting went well. "One thing I do know is that not only do we have the numbers, but we also have someone they won't expect to see," Tyrion said. "News of your death traveled fast, Cersei will not be expecting you there." He continued, looking to Anari.

"And why is that good?" Daenerys asked in confusion.

"Because, I know my sister," Tyrion said plainly. "And I know that she was afraid of Anari."

"Cersei was afraid of Anari?" Jon asked, his brows furrowed.

"Yes," Tyrion nodded. "She saw Anari as a threat and knew that there was little she could do about it. Not only was Anari brave enough to stand up to her herself, but... my father had taken an interest in her. Enough of an interest to worry and anger Cersei."

Tyrion hesitated on mentioning Tywin had been curious about Anari, but he knew it would only help the situation. While it had been uncomfortable, Tywin's curiosity and interest in her also kept her safe for the most part. No one would dare go against Tywin.

Anari was surprised by this, this having been the first she heard of it. Though, perhaps it was because of their conversation when she volunteered to take Sansa's place. While she knew Cersei was afraid of her, which she thought was odd, Anari wondered why Tywin had taken an interest in her.

Though, she knew better to voice her musings for now. Not everyone looked too convinced, so Tyrion turned to Varys. "Am I wrong?" He asked. Everyone turned to Varys as well, which caused the man to sigh.

"No," Varys answered. "It had come to my attention that Cersei felt threatened by Lady Stark." _It seems Anari really could be a threat_ , Daenerys thought. If Cersei was threatened by her, and Daenerys was feeling a bit threatened by her, then Anari was someone to be watchful of.

"Anari's presence will throw Cersei off," Tyrion continued. "If she's thrown off, then perhaps she'll be more amenable to listening."

"Or she'll be even more unwilling," Davos said. "If Lady Stark here holds that much of an influence, then perhaps she shouldn't go." Anari's brow furrowed, so Davos continued. "I mean no offense, my Lady, but we're going there to work together. If Cersei sees you, what's to say she won't take any residual anger out on all of us?"

Anari sighed for a moment before she nodded. "I see your point," she said. "Both of you are right; my presence can go both ways. It can either help or create further strife. However, as all of you have said, I am a Lady. I'm Lady of Winterfell."

"She's right," Jon said. "The Lords and Ladies of the North may have named me King, they may follow me, but Anari is the oldest trueborn daughter of House Stark. The North will follow her."

"And you need the Northern Kingdom to be properly represented." Davos nodded. With that, they all continued their planning. Once they settled on a plan, they dispersed. When they did, Anari finally took notice of someone who had been quietly lurking in the room.

"Theon?" She questioned. Theon had hoped he'd go unnoticed by her; he didn't want to face any potential wrath she had for him. However, now that she saw him, he knew better than to try and put off the inevitable.

"Anari," Theon greeted softly. Anari was conflicted as to what emotion she wanted to feel. There was still a twinge of anger, but there was also gratitude. As well as hope that things could maybe go back to the way they were. Deciding on one of them, Anari kept her face stoic as she walked forward.

Theon swallowed, unsure if she was going to strike him as she came closer. Her face gave nothing away, and neither did her eyes so he wasn't sure what she was going to do. As soon as she was in front of him, Anari paused for a mere moment.

Theon flinched, almost violently, as Anari lunged forward. However, instead of hitting him like he thought she might do, Anari embraced him, her eyes closed. Theon stood there for a few seconds, coming to terms with what was happening before he held Anari back tightly.

He had thought she would have wanted to hurt him for the things he had done to her family. Though, he was glad it was the opposite. There was nothing Anari could say or do that could change the past, but she could frame their future.

While she may not entirely forgive him, Anari knew when to put the past behind her. "I'm sorry," Theon whispered, unable to help it. He wanted her to forgive him, though he knew he was undeserving of it. "I'm sorry for what I did, I'm so sorry."

"It's done," Anari said. "It's over and done with." She pulled back to look at him. "Nothing we say or do will change the past, we can only move forward." She continued with a small smile. "There's a reason we're both still here."

Theon nodded in return. He had expected a hostile reaction, one that Jon gave him when they met face to face. However, he was glad she did not react that way.

"Sansa told me what you did for her," Anari said softly. "Thank you for looking after her when I couldn't." Theon didn't want to be thanked, least of all by her. He didn't deserve it, at least he thought he didn't. Since betraying Robb, Theon had done nothing but fail.

Anari seemed to see the self-doubt in him, see the drastic change in him. Sansa had told her Theon was different, but she never went into detail as to how much Theon had changed since she last saw him.

"What did Ramsay do to you?" She whispered, her brows furrowed. Theon trembled when she said his name, but he met her eyes anyway. How could he answer? It would be as if he was reliving it, should he tell her what happened to him. Though, Anari seemed to understand as she only nodded. "It doesn't matter right now."

Theon swallowed as he nodded back. Though, before they could say more, Jon walked over to him. He glanced at Theon before he smiled at Anari. "Mind if we talk for a minute?" He asked.

"Of course," Anari smiled back. She then glanced back at Theon. "We'll speak later." Theon nodded in return, allowing Jon to lead Anari away.

"What happened to you?" Jon asked plainly. "How can you be here?" He wanted to know because he was told she was dead. The wounds Sansa described sounded like they could have killed her. So, how was it that she was standing there with him?

Anari merely sighed in return. "It's a long story," she admitted.

"I've got time," Jon offered. "Mine's a long story, too." He smiled faintly.

"Not a very pleasant one, I'm assuming." Anari smiled back.

"Not entirely," Jon admitted. "Though, I can't imagine yours is very pleasant either."

"Not entirely," she repeated with a grin, causing Jon to scoff a small laugh. "King's Landing, it wasn't a very pleasant place to be. I didn't like being there, but I'm glad I was. Had I not, I don't think Sansa would have been the same."

"What did the Lannister's do to you?" Jon asked quietly.

"Joffrey did most of it," Anari replied. "He had his guards beat me and rip my dress before the court. Had it not been for Tyrion..." Anari trailed off. "Anyway, when we escaped, we were taken to the Eyrie, Aunt Lysa was mad and thought that something was going on between Lord Baelish and me."

"Was there?" Jon asked.

"Oh gods no," Anari scoffed. "I'd rather be stretched on a rack than let him touch me."

"Has he?" Jon remembered his threat to Lord Baelish. Remembered the want in the man's voice when he spoke of Anari. Jon would stay true to his word if Anari told him that he had done anything to her.

Anari contemplated telling Jon. It was one thing to tell Sansa, but she wasn't sure what Jon's reaction would be. While Anari was the one most notably protective of her family, Jon was very protective of her. He saw it as his duty to extend the same courtesy she did to him.

However, she shouldn't lie to him. Anari had no reason too, so she merely nodded to his question. "He only kissed me," Anari said when she could see the anger on his face. "It lasted a few seconds, but I pulled away."

"That doesn't make it right," Jon said. "He had no right to do that to you, no right to put his hands on you." He stopped walking and turned to her. "I promised I'd kill him if I found out he touched you." Now that, Anari would like to see. 

Better yet, she'd like to be the one to do it. 

Anari continued her story, telling of their travels on the road to Winterfell, how it took a while to get there. Then, Anari began to tell him of the attack. She described what happened and the wounds she received. Jon was glad, though, that the ones responsible for nearly killing his sister was dead. Anari thought better of telling Jon about Mykal. Had they been in a room without the possibility of unwanted ears hearing them, Anari would have told him.

But out in the open, Anari didn't want to risk it. So, she left out that detail before she spoke of her life as a commoner. Once she summed up her story, Anari asked if Jon would tell her his. To spare a bit of time, he left out a few details here and there as well before he got to where they currently were.

By the time Jon finished his story, they had been walking for hours. Though, they were interrupted by Tyrion. He offered the two a smile before looking at Jon. "Would you mind if I stole my wife from you, Lord Snow?"

Jon looked between the two before smiling. He could see it now, see it in their eyes and their demeanor. Anari's entire posture changed, as did the look on her face. Her eyes lit up and a smile graced her lips as she looked at Tyrion. What also surprised Jon, was the fact that Tyrion looked at Anari the same way.

Jon had seen the love in Ned and Catelyn's eyes when they looked at each other. He had seen the looks on their face's and in their eyes enough to recognize the love in Anari and Tyrion's eyes as they looked at each other.

It didn't make much sense to Jon, however, he liked seeing his sister happy. "Of course," he replied. With that, Anari took Tyrion's hand after kissing Jon's cheek with a promise of speaking tomorrow. While some of the others had taken to having dinner in the great hall, Tyrion asked if he could have dinner alone, with his wife.

Daenerys had said yes, so Tyrion had asked for food to be brought to his chambers so the two could spend dinner and the rest of the night together. It felt similar to their nights in King's Landing together.

Instead of talking about the bad and the upcoming events, they told other stories, they joked and laughed. It felt good to laugh, the sound of Anari's giggles as she laughed at something that sounded melodious to Tyrion. He never thought he'd hear it again.

See the smile on her face, the light in her eyes. In the safety of his room, Anari hung her cloak up, removed her sword belt, yet kept a single knife near her, and relaxed on the settee she was on. Shadow was happily settled on the floor, taking a nap. Anari drank a little more wine than she usually did, however, when she felt she had enough, she didn't drink anymore.

It had gotten later, and both of them were feeling tired. Though, Tyrion wasn't sure if Anari still wanted to share his bed. So, when he had asked, Anari gave him a look. "Why would I not share a bed with my husband, Tyrion?" She asked.

It must have shown on his face, his answer. While Tyrion had grown stronger since their time apart as well, he seemed just as vulnerable when he was with Anari. She wasn't the only one who let their guard down whenever they were around.

He made Anari comfortable, and she made him comfortable. They trusted one another when they lived in a world where trust could get people killed. Anari's eyes and face softened as she looked at him. "Tyrion," she said softly. "There is nothing you should worry about when it comes to me. I meant every single word I said that night on the beach."

They both remembered that day well. The day they gave each other their hearts and the day their hearts were ripped to pieces as they had to say goodbye. It was hard to send her away, and it was hard to leave him behind.

Anari set her goblet down and got off her settee without a word. She walked over and carefully knelt down in front of him, taking his face in her hands. "I love you, Tyrion Lannister. I am proud to be your wife, and I always will be. We have a beautiful son that I love, of course, I would still want to share a bed with you."

 _Oh, this wonderful woman_ , Tyrion thought. _What could I have ever done to deserve someone like her?_ For once, Tyrion didn't know what to say, so he let his actions speak for him as he took her hands in his and leaned forward.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, one that sent shivers down both of their spines. That night, Anari and Tyrion laid together and when Anari was asleep, Tyrion was still awake for a little longer. Her back was to him, but he knew she was happy.

However, with her back to him, Tyrion could see the jagged scar that ran across her back. He simply couldn't believe it. Someone he had become acquainted with had nearly killed his wife. Granted, Shagga had no way of knowing Anari was his wife, but still.

Softly, Tyrion pressed his fingers to the scar and traced it. Anari had proved her strength before, yet she proved it again. She survived a cut that nearly killed her, and she did so carrying his son.

Oh, gods, he had a son.

Tyrion never thought he'd have a child, let alone a child with a woman he loved and who loved him. Feeling his touch, Anari rolled over in her sleep to burrow closer to him. With a small smile, Tyrion held Anari as he closed his eyes.

He fell into an easy sleep, finally having what he wanted. His wife, safe and sound, in his arms. It was the easiest night either of them had. No nightmares plagued their dreams, no bad memories, nothing. What could hurt them now that they were together again? Even though in two days time they'd be back in King's Landing, nothing could touch them now.

Though, those who had been in King's Landing didn't want to ever return. Why would they? It was nothing but a place that caused them all pain. Tyrion had lived there ever since Cersei married Robert, and ever since then, he'd been living a horrid life. Though, that's not to say he didn't make the most of his situation, but still.

Varys had had enough of everything in the city. Had enough of the madness. He served one Mad King, had served a Lazy King and had served a Vicious King. He was not going to serve a Mad Queen. Sandor, well, he had known the Lannisters his whole life. He was Joffrey's guard dog and was labeled as nothing more than a brute who followed orders. Anari lost her father in that city, had been beaten, abused, and betrayed. But, each of them were stronger now. 

They all knew that they weren't alone, if they could face Cersei before, they could do it again.


	44. Chapter Forty Four

Lord Baelish knew he was being followed. He'd be a fool if he didn't. The youngest Stark girl was good at hiding, but he just happened to be able to tell when someone was around him and didn't want to be seen. Which was why he did what he did while she was training.

She couldn't very well follow him if she was training, now could she? The man he spoke too was nervous and needed extra convincing. However, Lord Baelish knew how to work with someone like him. Someone desperate enough to do anything to ensure he survived.

It was risky, he knew, but how else was he going to take care of his current problem? Sure, he'll be suspected, but Lord Baelish was confident he could talk himself out of it. Besides, they could never know for certain it was him anyway.

The man was instructed to wait until nightfall. Lord Baelish made sure to be very specific so that there wouldn't be room for error. Failure was not an option in this regard.

And if Lord Baelish's suspicions were correct, then it was one less problem to deal with later on. Though, to keep face and to ensure no one knew of the plan he had set in motion, Lord Baelish was seen at meetings and giving advice.

Only Bran knew what was going to happen that night, and while he wanted to stop it, to warn someone about it, he couldn't. It had to happen, it would further his sister's plans. He had already seen the outcome, so he knew it'd be okay.

~

He had reservations about doing this. Honestly, if he didn't need the money as much as he did, he wouldn't have agreed. He'd be damned for this, but he needed the money to help him survive. This winter was unlike the ones they had, so he knew he would need to be prepared. He had weaknesses, and of course, they would be exploited in order for him to be convinced that this was the only way. Desperate people sometimes do unfortunate things.

And he was desperate.

As quiet as he could, he made his way through the halls and into the courtyard before going up the stairs to the rooms. Luckily, for him, not many people were around. As he was told, they were in their own rooms or somewhere else.

Either way, it made this a little easier. All he had to do was remember the right door. Shouldn't be too, hard, though, he was given a very good description. He was told there'd always be a candle lit in the room to ensure it wasn't too dark. As he walked closer to the door, he could see the faint glow.

The man took a deep breath, praying to the gods for forgiveness, however undeserving he may be. This could go one of two ways, and while he hated to think of it, the thought just wouldn't go away.

Better them than him.

~

Idan helped Mykal out of his jerkin, the boy's little fingers had been unable to untie the laces. "How about tomorrow, we work on helping you lace and unlace this yourself?" Idan suggested. While he didn't mind helping the boy, Idan wanted him to be able to do these things himself.

"Alright," Mykal nodded. Since coming to Winterfell, Mykal and Ethon had received an even better education. Considering Maester Wolkin was happy to help, and didn't have much to do anyway, he taught the boys the same things all the other Lords would learn.

The man enjoyed teaching the boys, as he had never taught commoners before. He even enjoyed teaching Idan. The man provided interesting stories and told him all about living the common life. All that he learned, Maester Wolkin would relay the information before all the nobility.

Idan could provide very good insight as to what it was like. And with his help, they could figure out how to make their living just a little easier. With the upcoming winter, and with the war coming, they had to make sure they did something for the common people.

Idan nodded back at the boy, ruffling his hair which got him to smile. Quickly, Idan ushered the boys onto the bed. Thank the gods the bed was large enough to fit the three of them. It was late, and the boys had had a long day of learning.

Ethon was already in bed, so it just left Idan to deal with Mykal. Though, the boy didn't take that much convincing in order to get onto the bed himself. Idan smiled at the two before he removed his own jerkin and boots. Once he was ready, Idan got on the bed himself.

He was tired as well, even though nothing extraordinary happened that day. It was strange, having to adjust to this new life. Before he met Anari, everything was routine, the same amount of work, the same small pay off. However, Idan was content with his life and he wanted his son to be happy too.

When Anari came, though, everything changed. Not only had she brought light back into the home, but she was able to give them something they never had before. At least, something Idan hadn't had since his wife had died. Something in Idan told him that it would be alright if he allowed Anari into his home.

That, not only would things change, but they'd change for the better. Idan would be forever grateful to Anari. He had never been in a great castle, have never been around Lords and knights. Yet here he was, the guest of the Lady of Winterfell. He had what Maester Wolkin explained to be Guest Rights.

No harm would come to him, and unlike other houses that would not honor that, Starks were always true to their word. That was another thing, Idan was getting taught by a Maester. A man sworn to heal and teach all. Not only had Idan gone to lessons of his own, but he helped out Maester Wolkin a lot. He also tended to help the servants with their chores. While he may be Anari's friend and had Guest Rights, Idan was not of nobility and he didn't pretend to be.

Along with helping out wherever he was needed, his lessons, Idan also made time for training. The master at arms was happy to teach Idan how to fight. Though, he did miss having Anari teach him, which was why Idan had tentatively asked Arya if she'd be willing.

Idan wanted to learn a little more water dancing, and seeing as Idan was one of the reasons Anari was alive, Arya saw no reason as to why she couldn't teach him a little. Besides, while Idan had used the skills he had learned to fight off Bolton soldiers, he thought it to be merely sheer dumb luck he survived that attack.

So, Idan was pretty tired at the end of the day. As were the boys, as it didn't take them very long to fall asleep. Considering they had a full day was well. Maester Wolkin loved the boys, really, considering when he served the Boltons, he lived in constant fear. But here, in Winterfell, he had a new purpose.

He felt important, which was why he was happy to teach the boys and Idan. When the children weren't taking lessons, they were learning how to fight more. The master at arms had fun teaching the boys and Idan how to fight, surprised by what they already knew. "Momma taught us," Mykal said had said.

Idan felt a slight surge of panic surge through him for a moment, as the master at arms looked confused. "He means Lady Anari," Idan said calmly. "Ever since she came into our lives Mykal has been attached to her." Idan smiled. "I keep trying to tell him, but you know children." The master at arms merely smiled in return, dropping the matter and continuing the lesson.

It had been a close call, but Idan was glad to get through it. Now, late at night, Idan laid awake.  The only light in the room was the candle that sat on the bedside table. The boys didn't like the room to be completely dark, as it was never really all that dark in the farm house, and Idan didn't mind the light. He found comfort in watching the small flame dance softly.

While Idan's body was tired, his mind was not. He was still worried about Anari, wondering if she was okay. He hadn't gotten a letter saying she had arrived at Dragonstone, so he hoped she was still on her way or that she was safe and was too busy helping to send a letter. No doubt she had much to discuss with her brother and husband. As well as dealing with the Dragon Queen.

Aside for his concern for Anari, though, Idan was worried about himself and the boys. He was aware that Lord Baelish took an uncomfortable interest in him and the boys. Idan did not like Lord Baelish, and he may have made a mistake when he told the man they weren't friends.

It worried Idan because Anari had told him enough about the man to get the idea that he was not one to trifle with. He was a cunning man, and he made plans all the time. He was unpredictable, and because of that, Idan knew he had to be careful. While he had Guest Rights, Idan wouldn't put it passed the Lord to find a way against it.

Even though his mind was racing, Idan sighed softly as he closed his eyes. Worrying about everything and not getting any sleep would do him no good. If he and the children were in any sort of danger, he needed to be well rested should anything happen. And Idan prayed to all the gods that nothing bad would happen.

Slowly, Idan drifted off to sleep, unaware of the things that would happen. Though, sometime in the night, Idan woke up to hearing the door opening. Though he was awake, Idan kept his eyes closed so as not to alert whoever was entering that they were not being as quiet as they thought.

For a brief moment, he thought it may just be one of the children returning to the room. Though, he would have noticed if the bed shifted at all. So, that was ruled out. Besides, the footsteps walking further into the room sounded a little louder than a child walking.

Why was there someone in the room? He wasn't needed for anything of import, not really. Idan was mostly in charge of the children and was asked about the life of a commoner. It was odd that someone would be in his room. Unless it was Sansa and Arya.

Maybe they came to ask him about something. Though, if that were the case, why not just wait until the morning? Slowly, as if whoever this was was trying to be as quiet as possible, the footsteps crept closer and closer until they stopped.

Idan heard the person take a soft, shaky, breath as if to steady themselves. Unable to help it, Idan's heart began to beat rapidly as a sinking feeling enveloped him. "I'm sorry," the person, a man, whispered. It was in that moment that Idan opened his eyes to see a man towering over him, holding a knife.

They both froze as they made eye contact with each other. However, the moment passed as the man's eyes widened in terror. Though, before he could bring the knife down, Idan surged up and grabbed the man's arms to stop him from cutting him.

The two struggled, a desperate fury evident in the man's eyes. Idan grunted, using his strength and pushing up and forward. The action knocked the man away enough for Idan to stand. However, before Idan could question the man, he attacked again. Idan hissed as the blade made contact, cutting his side slightly. He twisted around the man, using the skills he had to put distance between the two of them.

However, the man changed tactics and went for the children.

A burning rage bloomed within Idan, and he quickly intercepted the attack. The men fell to the floor in a loud crash, Idan hitting the man and trying to get the knife away. The fight woke the children, Ethon and Mykal sitting up in panic.

"Pappa?" Ethon asked, his eyes wide as he saw his father struggling with a man. Hearing his son's voice, Idan lost focus and turned to the children. In that small window, the man surged up and rolled them over.

He tried to stab Idan, but Idan was fast enough to catch the knife. He grit his teeth in pain as the blade cut into his hands. Idan's heart thumped wildly in his chest, he was unable to hear anything but the roaring in his ears and his own breathing as he fought.

Now, Idan was growing desperate himself. Not only was his life in danger, but so were the children's. And he'd be damned if anything happened to them. Unable to hold the blade any longer, blood dripping down his arms, Idan was forced to let go.

It was enough give that when the man forced the blade down, it stuck into Idan's side. Idan let a cry of pain, his eyes wide. "Pappa!" Ethon yelled. Both children we worried, unsure of what to do, though they were paralyzed in their fear. Hearing his son call out for him, Idan felt a swell of determination fill him.

So, he pulled the knife out of himself and tossed it aside. The blade clattered to the floor, and the man scrambled after it. Taking a moment, Idan pressed his bloody hands to his side, his teeth grit. Oh gods, it hurt, it was worse than when he fought those soldiers.

However, pushing the pain aside, Idan sat up and quickly grabbed the man's leg to stop him from reaching the knife. The man let out a grunt and kicked his leg out, hitting Idan in the face. Spitting out blood, Idan didn't stop. He crawled up the man's body and rolled him over.

Balling his bleeding fists, Idan repeated hit the man's face, desperate to stop him. Something in Idan snapped at that moment and it felt like he had no control over his actions. However, the man didn't make it easy, as he lifted his arms to block the assault.

In a desperate attempt to win, the man surged up and rolled them over. Hit after hit rained down on Idan as he struggled to fight back. However, in an effort to keep him down, the man punched the stab wound on his side.

The children were terrified, frozen in place as they watched them fight. _Oh, gods_ , Mykal thought as he looked at them. Ethon was crying, unsure of what to do as he saw his father getting beaten. Mykal's breathing sped up as he continued to watch,

 _Always be strong_ , his mother's soothing voice said. _Protect Idan and Ethon while I'm away_. He promised his mother he would protect them, so, pushing past his fear and hesitation, Mykal forced himself to move as he scrambled off the bed. He promised his mother, and Mykal wanted to be just like her and stay true to his word.

From his lessons, his mother was part of the most honorable house in Westeros. Because of that, Mykal wanted to keep his word. Feeling a cold reserve fill him, the boy willed himself to help the man who helped save him and his mother.

Seeing the knife on the floor, the boy picked it up. _You have to mean it_ , Anari's voice said. _Stick with the pointy end,_ Mykal thought. The boy rushed into the fight, looking for an oppertunity to help. He didn't want to hurt Idan by mistake, so the boy was careful before he found his window. With all his strength, Mykal plunged the knife deep into the man's side. 

The man let out a howl of pain, stopping his assault to pull the knife out. With the last bit of strength, the man hit Mykal roughly across the face, which sent the boy tumbling to the floor. To his credit, the boy sat up and moved as the man lunged for him. Mykal was afraid, his eyes were wide and his heart was beating rapidly.

However, like he told his mother before she left, he was strong. He was tough like Shadow. So, he let the man get as close as he dared before Mykal brought his feet up and kicked him in the face. When the man came back, Mykal did it again. However, the man caught his feet stopping him from kicking again.

Mykal thrashed, panic surging through him as he didn't know what to do. However, before the man could bring the knife anywhere close to Mykal, Idan caught his arm. He was beaten and bloody and everything hurt, but Idan would die before this man could touch either of the children again.

Using the last ounce of energy and strength he had left, Idan fought the man yet again. He was quick about it, wanting to put an end to the fighting. They tumbled to the floor again, though, during the skirmish, Idan was able to get the knife once more, only, this time, he held it to the man's throat.

"Who sent you?" Idan growled. There was no way this man was acting on his own accord. There was no reason for some stranger to come and kill him and the boys. This was too personal of an attack to be random. Someone had to have paid this man or sent him or something. Idan refused to believe someone would attack this viciously for no reason.

"Ain't tellin' you shit." The man said, spitting in Idan's face. He tried to sit up, but Idan hit him in his wound to keep him down.

"Tell me who the fuck sent you!" Idan demanded. As much as he wanted to defy Idan, the man knew he was dying. The place Mykal stabbed him was fatal, and it didn't help that the wound was deep. Mykal sat up, tears rolling down his face as he pressed his hand to the mark on his cheek.

He tried to calm down, but even though he knew Idan had the situation under control, Mykal wanted to get help. Though he didn't know who to really go too, Mykal got up and ran from the room. His legs carried him to the first door that looked familiar before he began to pound rapidly on it, calling for the person inside to open. 

It took a moment, but finally, they answered. "Mykal?" Arya questioned when she saw the boy.

She was tired from a long day of training, shadowing Lord Baelish, and dealing with the Northern Lords. However, her fatigue vanished when she saw the tears and his bruised face. Something was wrong. "Bad man came, he hurt Idan." Mykal rushed out. Pausing long enough to grab her dagger, Arya followed the boy to the room. 

No one would ever lay a hand on her nephew again if she had anything to say about it.

However, instead of seeing someone hurting Idan, Arya saw Idan pinning the man down and holding a blade to his neck. It was easy for Arya to see that Idan had been through one hell of a fight. His once white tunic was covered in blood from a stab wound to his side and his arms were covered as well.

Even his face was badly bruised and had a few cuts on it from the skirmish. The man, the assassin, didn't look to be much better. He was beaten and bloody as well and didn't look like he had long.

Deciding with his dying breath, the man would answer. "I'm sorry," he rasped. "I'm sorry." It wasn't his idea to do this, but his own desperation won out over his own morals. And now he had paid the price for it.

"Who sent you?" Idan asked again. He had noticed Arya enter, but he kept his focus on the man below him.

"It was 'im," the man coughed. "That Lord."

"Which Lord?" Though, Idan already had an idea as to who he was talking about. However, he wanted to hear it anyway, wanted Arya to hear it too.

"B-Bae," the man strained. "Baeli-" was all he could muster before he died. Though, it was enough for Idan and Arya to know for sure that Lord Baelish had tried to have the man and the boys killed.

All at once, the fight drained out of Idan as the knife slipped out of his hands. The pain came back full force, and unable to stop it, Idan collapsed to the floor. "Pappa!" Ethon cried as he finally found it within himself to move. Both boys rushed to the man's side.

Quickly, Arya ran from the room and to where she knew Maester Wolkin to be. The man had been asleep, but he woke up when Arya shook him. Quickly explaining the situation, the two gathered the supplies and ran back to the room.

Taking in the scene, Maester Wolkin gently moved the children out of the way before he began tending to Idan. "Check the other man," he instructed Arya. "See if he's still alive." While the man may be an enemy, he was still a Maester, sworn to heal everyone.

Arya made a face but did as she was told. She felt for a pulse but she didn't find one. "He's dead." She stated plainly. The Maester nodded as he pushed Idan's tunic up to examine the wound. It wasn't too deep, thankfully, nor was it in any spot that would cause death.

However, Idan lost a lot of blood, that was evident by the amount of the scarlet substance on the floor from the fight. Maester Wolkin carefully cleaned out the wound, bidding Arya to help him wash it out so he could see it better. The children watched in anticipation, hoping that Idan would be okay.

Once the wound had been sealed with medicine and the flesh bound together with thread, the Maester began working on the marks on his hands. They were cleaned out and he placed a paste on them to keep them from getting infected before grabbing a clean cloth to tie around the wound.

"Is pappa going to be alright?" Ethon asked, biting his bottom lip. The Maester turned and looked at the boys, offering them a small smile.

"He'll be alright," he assured. "Your father's strong, and his wounds aren't deep. But he needs rest, so I need your help getting him on the bed." It was an effort to move Idan, but the four of them managed to get him on the bed. Once done with that, Maester Wolkin began to tend to Mykal's bruise.

While there wasn't much he could do, he needed to make sure the boy was alright. With what was coming next, Arya took care of the man's body. Since her time in Braavos, Arya knew how to maneuver a body with minimal trouble. Though the commotion she made woke a few people up, including Sansa.

Once she moved the man to the courtyard, she instructed those around to get a pyre going. With what was coming, Arya didn't want to risk a single thing. Once sure the body was going to be properly taken care of, Arya turned and went back up the stairs.

On her way, Sansa met her at the top. She was wrapped in her robe and cloak, her hair down and her brows drawn together in concern. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Idan and the boys were attacked," Arya replied quietly so unwanted ears didn't hear. Sansa followed Arya back to the room, seeing the Maester speaking with the boys. The room was a mess, and there was blood all over the floor.

Hearing the girls enter, Maester Wolkin turned to them. Excusing himself from the boys, the man stood and walked over to the girls. He kept his voice low so the children wouldn't hear him. "Mykal was the one who killed the assassin," Both girls were surprised to hear it, and it must have shown on their faces. "He told me he got the knife and used it to get him away from Idan."

It hurt to hear that, Mykal was so young, a little younger than Rickon was the last the girls had seen him. Yet, Mykal had already killed a man, all to protect Idan. The man who was willing to fight to the death to protect the boys.

"Is Idan going to be alright?" Sansa asked. He was a good man, from what she could tell. It was Idan who allowed Anari and Mykal into his home, after all, the reason her sister was still alive. And if someone had Anari's trust and seal of approval, then Sansa knew they were good.

"I'm confident he'll be alright." Maester Wolkin nodded. "He needs rest and to be careful with his hands for about a fortnight." Things could have gone worse, much worse, so the sisters were grateful he was going to be okay. When he woke up, Sansa and Arya would have to think of what they could do to repay him for what he did.

Thinking of what the assassin said before he died, Arya felt a swell of anger. Lord Baelish, the snake, was behind this attack. He tried to kill her nephew, Anari's son. This could not go unpunished, could not be ignored. Mykal was her family, and while she hadn't known the boy long, she was already charmed by him.

Even Sansa couldn't believe someone would try and kill Idan and the boys. To her, there was no reason for such an attack to take place. Idan was nothing but kind and courteous to everyone he met, and many adored the boys. It just didn't make sense. However, one thing was for sure, justice would be served for this.

Lord Baelish would have to tread carefully. For if she had him alone, Arya would slit his throat herself.

~

When Jaime Lannister heard about Anari's death, he was surprised at the ache he felt. He barely knew the young woman, and yet he found himself sad to learn she had died. She had been so kind to him despite what he had done to her family.

She was courageous like her mother, a spirit in her that drove her to do what she could to protect her family. And Anari died to do so, she died protecting Sansa. While Jaime knew that Cersei was happy that she was dead and gone, _another enemy taken care of_ she reasoned, he was not.

Anari was a good person, and she was fun to be around. Jaime enjoyed his sparring sessions with her, as she was skilled with a blade. Had he been able to fight properly, he would have loved to spar with her. Anari had already proved to everyone that she was devoted to her family, and was willing to die for them. And she did.

Another thing Jaime admired was the fact that she was a very good match to Tyrion. His little brother deserved to find happiness for having endured what he had in life. While they had a wide age difference, that didn't seem to bother them. Since meeting with Tyrion, Jaime knew that Tyrion knew of Anari's fate. It was hard enough for Jaime, and he barely even knew the girl. He couldn't imagine how Tyrion felt.

Though, Jaime knew he needed to focus today, as this was the day they were all set to meet. While it was interesting that the Dragon Queen and the supposed King of the North wanted to talk, Jaime couldn't help but be skeptical of their motives.

It would be a perfect opportunity to attack and kill both him and Cersei. If they were out of the way, then they could seize control of the throne right then and there. It would be so simple and it would be very quick. So, that was why Jaime and Bronn were in charge of securing the Keep.

Qyburn didn't have a lot of time to construct another scorpion, so they wouldn't last long against the dragons, but until then, they'd take out as much of their army as they could. Besides, they would be fools not to bring their full force as a show of power.

They greatly outnumbered all of the Lannister troops, having seen to that when the Dothraki attacked. Truth be told, Jaime hoped this meeting went well. If what Tyrion said was true, then they really needed to forget about the throne for the moment and focus on this real threat.

Perhaps Jaime could appeal to this Jon Snow, considering he was Anari's bastard brother, maybe her memory would be enough to make this meeting civil. Jaime knew how much the Northerners valued loyalty and honor, perhaps by honoring Anari, Jon would be more reasonable.

Tyrion, Jaime knew, he could work with. Considering the two had a decent relationship, even though it was a little strained. Jaime didn't set him free just to have him murder their father. Either way, Jaime didn't want to die when this meeting was over.

As he and Bronn looked out over the ramparts at the Unsullied, Jaime swallowed his fear as he kept his eyes on the large army. Both he and Bronn, however, shared a look when the Dothraki showed up. They had seen how they fought, and it was brutal.

Deciding that Bronn would meet with Tyrion and the rest of their group, Jaime stayed on the ramparts to give orders where they were needed. Since learning of Anari's demise, Jaime thought he'd share it with Bronn as well.

The man was a little affected by Anari's death. She had left a large impression on those around her, whether she knew it or not. Truth be told, Bronn thought that she was a brave woman. He liked that she knew how to fight and that she was actually pretty good at it.

When he heard she died fighting, he figured that was a good way to go. She died doing what she wanted to do. He wasn't too bothered by it, considering everyone dies at some point, and Anari got a warrior's death.

A warrior's death for a warrior's heart.

He barely knew her, and Bronn was a practical man anyway. So, he saw no sense in dwelling on what couldn't be changed. Bronn had already met with Brienne and reunited with Podrick, so all he had to do was wait for Tyrion, Jon Snow, and the Targaryen girl to arrive.

Walking with a small group of soldiers, Brienne, and Podrick, Bronn met with Tyrion. What he didn't expect was seeing Tyrion, Jon Snow, and the Hound trailing in the back. He figured that the man had fucked off somewhere and wouldn't be caught in King's Landing again.

However, the bigger surprise was that Anari was walking in between Tyrion and Jon.

She held her head high and was wearing elegant, black, northern ladies clothes. Her hair hung in carefully tied Northern braids, and she seemed to be wearing light armor. Not a stupid idea, considering where she was. Though, Bronn couldn't help but smirk as she openly carried her sword and a few knives on her hip. She looked deadly and like the highborn lady, she was.

Brushing off his surprise, Bronn directed them all to keep moving. However, he did spare Tyrion, and Anari a nod. Anari nodded back at him, even offering a small smile his way as she passed. However, another surprise was when Anari spoke in a weird language.

"Ahie, nost!" Howls were heard in the distance before a large direwolf came out of the tree line. Anari gently pet Shadow's head as the direwolf came to walk with her. When Jon saw the beast, he couldn't help but smile. At least Shadow and Ghost were still around.

He didn't know what happened to Nymeria, but he assumed she was either dead or out there somewhere. Finally, they got to the city. As soon as it came into view, Anari felt a wave of anxiety hit her. This was the city she was tormented in, where so many bad things had happened.

Keeping her head up, though, Anari continued to walk to the dragon pit. As soon as they got up to the steps, Anari did her best to keep herself controlled as she looked around the area. It was clear that it was old, and several parts of it looked to have broken off.

This was where dragons were held, the pit was able to hold beasts like Balerion the Dread.

Anari hadn't been there while she was in King's Landing, but the very thought of being back in this city made her anxious. She had many bad memories there, and they were memories she wished she could forget. Sensing her discomfort, Tyrion grabbed her hand.

He gave her hand a tight squeeze as he looked up at her. She looked back at him, seeing him offer a smile. She smiled back, squeezing his hand. She would get through this, she did it when she was still considered a child. Now, she was a woman, she was a lady and a warrior.

Anari was still a wolf, and she had a child of her own. Anari had heard of what happened to Myrcella and Tommen. Those children were innocent, they had nothing to do with the wicked game they were born into. Having been brought into the world through incest or not, those two had nothing to do with this war.

But still, Anari could understand some of where Cersei was coming from, now that she was a mother herself. However, she wasn't stupid enough to reveal that to the woman. It was enough that Anari was there, it would be enough of a shock.

Once they took their places, they all waited. Anari was nervous, her stomach in knots. Even Jon noticed, which prompted him to place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. She had her brother and her husband here, she was stronger now. Anari was never afraid of Cersei, why would she be afraid of her now?

When the woman in question came into view, Anari tensed, but soon relaxed. Her eyes narrowed and she straightened in her seat. Anari remembered exactly how she was when she was in King's Landing now. It only took seeing Cersei to bring it back.

And in an instant, the Lion met the Wolf's eyes.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

Anari knew she had the upper hand, considering the entire lands of Westeros apparently knew about her death. As soon as their eyes met Anari could see the spark of shock and confusion, and the young woman couldn't help but smirk subtly. Though, Cersei wasn't the only one who noticed Anari there.

Jaime paused as well when he saw her. "Anari..." Jaime said in surprise. Anari offered him a small smile, having no ill will towards him either. She quite liked Jaime once she got to know him. He was quite cocky, but at the same time, he could be fun if given the chance.

When she learned how to spar with him and Bronn, she grew to like the man. Now that she got to know him a little better, Anari realized that Cersei had him under her control. She was a toxic woman, and Jaime had no one else to turn too. In all honesty, Anari couldn't help but pity him.

"Ser Jaime," Anari nodded back. Cersei didn't like the interaction between her twin and Anari. Seeing her alive brought back Cersei's fears that Anari really was the one the witch told her about.

"You're dead," Cersei stated. While she outwardly displayed indifference and strength, Cersei couldn't help the flicker of fear. Anari was supposed to be dead; she had expected to meet with two possible usurpers, not three.

"Evidently not," Anari replied her face set as she looked back at Cersei. "Perhaps your information was outdated or misgiven." Anari had a feeling it was Lord Baelish who gave out the word that she was dead. Because only he, Sansa, and perhaps the Boltons, knew about her near death.

Cersei and Anari stared each other down, but this time, Anari didn't shrink away. While this was not the time to fight, Anari wanted Cersei to know that she was still very much capable of standing up to her. Cersei looked away with a scowl before going to her place and sitting down.

However, once Sandor saw his brother, he couldn't help but walk forward to confront him. He swore he'd kill his brother one day, and Sandor fully intended on doing so. There wasn't much conversation after the Hound left, disappearing down the steps to where the crate was. Jaime's eyes flickered from Anari to Tyrion. His little brother smirked slightly at Jaime in response.

Jaime couldn't believe Anari was alive, but it was quite clearly her. Again, Cersei didn't like the silent interactions between Jaime, Tyrion, and Anari. So, she decided to speak up, as she noticed a vital person missing. "Where is she?" Cersei asked, referring to Daenerys.

"She'll be here soon," Tyrion replied. This was all part of the plan, a combination of Tyrion and Anari's. Anari advised to display their power, Tyrion advised showing they were serious.

"Didn't travel with you?" Cersei asked.

"No." They sat in silence again before a loud screech was heard overhead. All but Cersei stood as they watched Daenerys come down on the largest dragon she had. Drogon, Jon had told Anari. The other dragon in the air was Raehgal while the missing dragon was Viserion.

It was impressive to see, considering when she arrived, Anari didn't see the dragons. But they were beautiful creatures. Anari placed a comforting hand on Shadow's head when she noticed her direwolf standing up and growling softly as Daenerys got off of Drogon.

The large dragon left as Daenerys walked forward, taking her place next to Tyrion. All of them sat when she did, Anari smirking softly as she calmed Shadow. Neither of them had seen a dragon, and Anari admired that her direwolf was still ready to fight.

Even though Anari knew that her wolf had no chance against a dragon, it was nice to see. Display of power, and showing that she was serious; a combination of Tyrion and Anari's plan and it seemed it worked, as Cersei's camp seemed to be in awe as Daenerys took her seat.

Cersei was intimidated by what she was shown, but she knew better than to let anyone see that. So, she tried to keep her face as neutral as possible as she regarded the Targaryen. "We've been waiting for quite some time."

"My apologies," Daenerys replied. That was what they all wanted; they wanted Cersei to be scrambling for something that would ensure she stayed in control of the situation. Because, the fact of the matter was, she was not in control. Pausing for a mere moment, Tyrion stood up.

"We are all facing a unique-"

"Theon!" A man who sat to Cersei's right said, cutting Tyrion off. "I have your sister. If you don't submit to me here and now, I'll kill her." Anari already didn't like this man, nor did she like the way he glanced at her in a lustful way. Tyrion glanced at Jaime, wondering who this man was, but Jaime only gave him a small head tilt.

Though, through his eyes, Tyrion could tell that Jaime didn't like him either. "I think we ought, to begin with, larger concerns," Tyrion said, trying to continue with what they were all there for.

"Then why are you talking?" Euron asked. Anari clenched her hands slightly, always having hated when people were rude to Tyrion because of his height. It wasn't his fault, he shouldn't be ridiculed for things he had no control over. "You're the smallest concern here," he said as he stood and walked closer to Tyrion.

"Do you remember when we discussed dwarf jokes?" Tyrion asked, glancing at Theon.

"His wasn't even good," Theon replied, his reply caused Anari to smirk. He sounded a bit like the Theon she knew, the confident version of himself she grew up with.

"He explained it at the end, explaining it always ruins it," Tyrion said as he looked back to Euron. It seemed his reaction was not what Euron had wanted, so he probed further.

"We don't even let your kind live in the Iron Islands," Euron replied. "We kill you at birth, at the mercy for the parents." Jaime opened his mouth to defend his brother, but Anari beat him to it.

Jon tried to hold her back, seeing how his sister was getting agitated. But Anari wouldn't stand for someone being so rude and cruel to Tyrion for no reason other than because he could. "We're not in the Iron Islands," Anari said as she stood up.

"Ooh," Euron said as he looked at her. He could see the fire in her eyes, the anger. She seemed even more attractive when she was angry. "Got a soft spot for dwarves, do we?"

"I don't take kindly to someone being cruel and rude for no reason," Anari stated, her eyes narrowed. "I also don't take kindly to those who insult my husband in front of me."

"Husband?" Euron laughed incredulously. "Oh, this must be a joke, you married that?" He asked, looking at Tyrion. He simply couldn't see it, but he did notice that both of them were reacting to his taunts. Which was exactly what he wanted. "How did someone as ugly as you manage to marry some saucy little thing like her?"

Anari knew they didn't come for a fight, but she simply could not hold back when he outright insulted Tyrion. Jon stopped her before she got too close to Euron. Anari's eyes flashed in anger, but she allowed herself to be pulled away.

They didn't come for a fight, Anari repeated to herself. She needed to be patient, needed to control herself. Fighting one another, especially now, would not be wise. Tyrion clenched his fists in anger, trying to keep composed. However, it was difficult, especially when he saw Euron's satisfied smirk as he looked Anari up and down in a considering manner.

"Why don't you sit down," Jaime said from where he stood. He rose when Anari lunged for the man. This would end badly, while he had never seen Euron fight, he had no doubt Anari would give him all she had. Not to mention, it would start a war right here and now. They didn't come here for that.

"Why?" Euron asked as he grinned. This was working out the way he wanted it too, he took satisfaction in bothering them, seeing them riled up. The Northern girl was cute when she was angry, Euron did like when women got feisty, made it more interesting.

"Sit down or leave," Cersei said, growing bored with the entire situation. She was only the slightest bit surprised with how Anari acted, having not picked the young woman for violence so quickly. The Mountain came forward when Cersei spoke, his steps heavy.

Euron shook his head as he scoffed, turning to walk back to his chair. After a brief pause and a quick glance at Anari to ensure that she was alright, Tyrion continued. Anari sat back down, calming herself as she gently ran her fingers over the fur on Shadow's head, the wolf having risen the moment her mistress lunged forward.

Jon kept an eye on his sister and her wolf, noting that when Anari advanced, Shadow readied herself to attack if need be. "We are a group of people who do not like one another," Tyrion began. "As this recent demonstration has shown. We have suffered at each other's hands, we have lost people we love at each other's hands." Tyrion continued, glancing at Jaime and Cersei.

What he was saying was true, many of them had lost things to each other. Anari and Jon had lost their father, brother, and mother because of them. Tyrion had killed his own father and a woman he cared for in one night, and Cersei and Jaime lost Myrcella, Tommen, and Joffrey.

"If all we wanted was more of the same, there would be no need for this gathering. We are entirely capable of waging war against each other without meeting face to face."

"So instead we should settle our differences and live together in harmony for the rest of our days," Cersei said.

"We all know that will never happen," Tyrion replied.

"Then why are we here?" Cersei asked. Jon took this as his moment to stand, Anari giving his hand a squeeze as a show of silent support.

"This isn't about living in harmony," Jon said as he stood next to Tyrion. "It's just about living." He stood tall despite knowing how unbelievable what he was about to say was going to sound. "The same thing is coming for all of us; a general you can't negotiate with, an army that doesn't leave corpses behind on the battlefield. Lord Tyrion tells me a million people live in this city."

Anari knew about the White Walkers, about a little about the Night King. About how those that died would come back and become soldiers in the army of the dead. Anari had seen what they were talking about, had been attacked by them. And had it not been for Shadow and her wolves, Anari probably wouldn't have survived.

So she believed them, believed Jon. She had killed Shagga herself, yet he came back and tried to kill her. "They're about to become a million more soldiers in the army of the dead."

"I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement," Cersei replied, not taking his words into consideration. She only thought this to be a bunch of nonsense, though she was willing to hear them out anyway, despite her severe skepticism and anger. Jon took a few steps forward, his eyes hard.

"This is serious." He stated. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"I don't think this is serious at all," Cersei replied. "I think it'd another bad joke." Anari held back a scoff at that, but she decided to allow Jon to speak for himself, knowing he could. "If my brother Jaime is informed correctly, you are asking me for a truce." She said, looking to Daenerys.

"Yes," Daenerys replied. "That's all." And she meant that they needed anyone and everyone who would join them to fight this war. The real war that mattered.

"That's all?" Cersei asked. "Pull back my armies and stand down, while you go on your monster hunt. Or while you solidify and expand your position, hard for me to know which it is with my armies pulled back. Until you return and march on my capital with four times the men."

"Your capital will be safe," Daenerys said. "Until the Northern threat is dealt with. You have my word."

"The word of a would-be usurper," Cersei hissed. She'd never be foolish enough to trust the word of traitors, liars, and usurpers. Cersei didn't trust anyone anymore. Trust got people killed, and Cersei didn't intend to die any time soon.

"There is no conversation that will erase the last fifty years," Tyrion said, cutting into the conversation. They needed to focus. "We have something to show you." Anari and the rest of them turned to see the Hound carrying a large crate on his back through the tunnels.

Anari was intrigued, figuring this was their proof. Although, she was a little worried, because she didn't know what to expect, however, she had an idea. Why else would Jon have risked his life to go back over the Wall? Sandor set the crate down and began to remove the iron rods that kept it closed. Once the lid was off, Sandor stepped back quickly, his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

Anari had never seen the man so cautious and even slightly worried. However, nothing happened. Hesitating for a brief moment, Sandor kicked the crate over, which caused a dead body to come racing out with a terrifying screech. Anari flinched back in her seat as the creature bolted straight for Cersei.

Had it not been for the Hound pulling the chains back, it would have attacked her. Anari's heart hammered in her chest as she looked at the creature. It turned and went after Sandor, but he unsheathed his sword with practiced ease before cutting it in half.

What scared Anari, even more, was the fact that the thing kept moving, even with a now missing hand and having been cut in half. The memory of the ones that attacked her in the woods came to her mind. Anari remembered how scared she was, how completely unprepared she was for such an attack.

If she didn't believe them before, Anari most certainly believed them all now. Ser Davos stood up to stand with Jon as the man spoke, holding a torch and flint.

Qyburn stood and walked over to pick up the hand, watching as it continued to move in fascination. Jon took the hand from him and Davos handed Jon the torch, lighting it. "We can destroy them by burning them," he said as he lit the hand on fire. The corpse screamed, almost as if it could feel it's hand burning. "And we can destroy them with Dragonglass."

Jon showed them a black dagger as everyone was still reeling by what they were shown.

"If we don't win this fight, then that is the fate of every person in the world." Jon bent down to grab the corpse's arm before stabbing it. The corpse stopped screeching and moving altogether, seeming to be dead for real. Anari let out a quiet breath, looking at Tyrion for comfort.

Even Shadow had flinched when she saw the thing, but she rumbled a low growl before it died anyway. Still, the wolf remained at Anari's side, waiting for the command to attack.

"There is only one war that matters," Jon said as he walked closer to Cersei. "The Great War and it is here."

"I didn't believe it until I saw them," Daenerys said. "I saw them all." There were so many, and they had been strong enough to kill one of her dragons. Daenerys was honestly willing to put everything aside to win this war. Because everything that happened would have been for nothing should they lose.

"How many?" Jaime questioned, disturbed by all of this.

"A hundred thousand at least," Daenerys replied. Jaime's brows rose up and even Anari felt her heart drop. How could they even hope for any of them when the army of these things was marching towards them right now? Jaime was a military man, he knew the arithmetic.

The numbers were not in their favor.

Euron stood up, his face showing just how disturbed he was. All humor was gone and was replaced with fear. Unable to help it, Euron walked over to the corpse, crouching down to touch its decayed hair. "Can they swim?" He asked.

"No," Jon replied.

"Good," Euron said, standing up. "I'm taking the Iron Fleet back to the Iron Islands."

"What are you talking about?" Cersei asked, her brows furrowed and a bewildered look on her face.

"I've been around the world, I've seen everything. Things you couldn't imagine, but this?" He gestured to the corpse. "This is the only thing I've seen that terrifies me." Euron walked over to Daenerys, Jorah and the other guards watched him closely as he spoke. "I'm going back to my island; you should go back to yours. When winter's over, we'll be the only ones left alive."

He walked away, offering Daenerys a wink. Anari watched as he left, knowing that he was waking his people with them. That meant fewer people to help them fight in the war. However, Anari knew that there was no point in running. This needed to be dealt.

And it needed to be dealt with now.

"He's right to be afraid," Cersei said after a pause. Even she was disturbed by what she saw. Having that thing come so close to her... able to see how lifeless yet how driven it was to kill her. "But a coward to run." She was smart enough to realize that they couldn't just run from this. "If those things come for us there will be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we suffered would have been for nothing."

Anari was surprised by what she was saying. She was smart enough, though, to have the feeling that Cersei had another thing on her mind. The blonde wasn't the type of woman to just give up something once she has her mind and heart set on it.

"Everything we lost would have been for nothing," Cersei continued. "The crown accepts your truce." She said, directing her words to Daenerys. "Until the dead are defeated, they are the true enemy."

While everyone else sighed in relief, Anari knew better. She waited with slightly bated breath, waiting for the other side to drop. And she wasn't surprised when it did.

"In return, the crown wishes to extend this treaty to the King of the North." She said. "He will remain in the North where he belongs, he will not take up arms against the Lannisters, he will not choose sides."

"Just the King in the North?" Daenerys asked. "Not me?"

"I would never ask it of you," Cersei replied. "You would never agree to it and if you did I would trust you less than I do now." She turned back to Jon. "I ask it only of Ned Stark's son, I know Ned Stark's son will be true to his word."

Anari clenched her jaw and her eyes hardened. She dared have the audacity to say her father's name, there was no name for the emotion she was currently feeling as she looked at Cersei. Jon glanced at Anari, able to see the blatant anger in her eyes.

Though, he knew he needed to answer, so he turned back to face Cersei. "I am true to my word," Jon replied. "Or I try to be, that is why I cannot give you what you ask." He stated. "I cannot serve two queens, and I've already pledged myself to Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen."

Anari was surprised by this, Jon hadn't said anything to her about it. True they didn't have too much time to really talk about the upcoming events and where they would stand should they win the Great War, but still. Even a mere mention of it would have prepared Anari for his choice.

Even Daenerys looked surprised by this, seeming to not have expected him to side with her. Though she appreciated the gesture, this was not the time to proclaim his loyalty to her. They needed Cersei's help in this, and this would most likely drive her away from helping.

Cersei clenched her jaw in anger, her hands tightening on her chair. Seeing the reactions, Jon offered the faintest of smiles as he addressed them once more. "Though, I am only King of the North because the Lords and Ladies wish it." Jon continued. "They want me to lead them into battle, but the real ruler of the North, the one we all will follow is a true Stark." Turning, he looked to Anari. "And here with us is the first true-born daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. It is Anari whom we all follow, and it is Anari's words that we believe."

Anari's eyes widened, completely caught off guard. While Sansa had named her Lady of Winterfell, and the Lords and Ladies of the North were prepared to follow her, Anari hadn't expected Jon to practically give the North to her.

Anari didn't want to be a ruler, she never had. Anari never sought power, she only wished to have security. She didn't think of herself as a leader, at least not in this regard, after all, all she wanted to be was an advisor. However, if what Jon said was true, if the North really would follow her, then Anari would gladly take up the mantle. 

Taking everything into consideration, Anari knew what her options were.

Anari had heard the stories; she knew that Daenerys was a far better leader than Cersei. The blonde ruled through fear and Daenerys ruled through love and a good amount of fear. What she did in Slaver's Bay was a marvelous thing. And the fact that they were still freed, the fact that the Dothraki sailed to Westeros for her...

Anari would follow this woman. If there was a throne to be won after all of this, then she wanted to see the silver-haired woman on it. Besides, Anari hated Cersei with everything she had, aside from Lord Baelish, Anari didn't think she could ever hate someone as much as she hated Cersei Lannister. The woman had taken so much from her had done so much to her family.

Anari would never forgive her. "Then what does Anari Stark have to say?" Cersei asked, not bothering to hide her ire. "Or is it Anari Lannister, considering she is married to my brother."

Taking a deep breath, Anari stood to be next to her brother. "I am a Stark at heart but a Lannister by marriage, dearest sister." Cersei grit her teeth at the term, much to Anari's satisfaction. "I have lived in this city for a long time, my sister Sansa grew up here, became a woman here." She said. "I was all she had and the same went for me. We were young, on our own here. I protected my sister from your son Joffrey. The boy who beheaded my father and yet here you sit with the audacity to even mention his name."

Anari hissed her words as she grew angry. She refrained from stepping closer to the woman, but this was Anari's chance to finally say what she had wanted to say for so long. Without fear of doing so because now she wasn't alone, not anymore.

"Your son beheaded my father unjustly, he forced Sansa and me to look at his head on a spike." She stated. "He had Ser Meryn strike me that same day. He wanted to beat Sansa for our brother's victory knowing full well she had nothing to do with it. I took her place, was publicly shamed and beaten for all to see."

Everyone was silent at her words, her voice full of many emotions. They could all hear the sadness, the pain, and the anger as she spoke. Jaime didn't know all the details about Anari's time in King's Landing, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was his son who did that to her, after all.

Jon was hurt that his sister had endured so much pain and did it mostly on her own. Daenerys didn't know Anari at all, Tyrion rarely, if ever, spoke of her. So to hear that she had gone through such torment, and on her own without anyone to turn to before her marriage, made Daenerys reconsider her feelings towards her.

"During the Battle of the Blackwater, you sat in Maegor's Holdfast drinking wine and getting drunk while the women all cowered in fear. You left them to die while you worried over your coward of a son. I stepped up in your place; it was me who kept the women calm."

Cersei sat in silence, glaring at the young woman before her, but not daring to interrupt. She didn't have much to say in her defense and all of these things were true. While she may be able to turn it around somehow, she knew Anari wouldn't let that happen. Besides, there were witnesses to most of the things Cersei did to Anari anyway. Witnesses that wouldn't think twice about siding with Anari.

As much as she wanted to speak in her defense, deep down, Cersei knew that if she went against Anari, especially now, she would lose.

"We were practically children, Cersei Lannister, and yet you put us through so much pain and misery just because you were bitter with our family. I nearly died for my family, have you ever done that for yours?" Anari asked. She could have gone on, but she refrained from doing so.

Her point would get lost, and that was not what she wanted. They had all suffered in many different ways. But Anari had the courage to outright face the person responsible for her torment.

Again, Cersei was silent, because no, she hadn't done that before. The only people she had loved were her children, and they had all died. There was nothing really left than her ambition to remain Queen. Cersei wouldn't die for anyone, would never take the place of someone she cared for.

But that was it, wasn't it? Cersei didn't care about anyone anymore. Continuing, Anari got to her point.

"I stand by my family; I stand with my brother and his choice. The North serves only one Queen, that Queen being Daenerys of House Targaryen." Anari stated. However, she wasn't quite done. "How dare you speak of Ned Stark, after what you and your family have done to mine."

Nothing more was said as stormy blue eyes met unforgiving green. Everyone was silent as Anari took her seat, wiping away a few of the angry tears that fell. Both women seethed with anger, it was evident on both of their faces as everyone waited for Cersei's reaction. Jaime and Tyrion were surprised Cersei had nothing to say in her own defense.

Didn't contradict Anari, didn't interrupt her. Cersei let her anger show as she stood up. This was what she wanted to avoid since seeing Anari there.

She figured that if she went through Jon, the King in the North, then she wouldn't have to speak to Anari. Cersei had intended to use the same tactic she did with Sansa. While she was smart, Anari proved to be difficult. Cersei knew she couldn't bandy words long angainst the red-haired woman. Even after everything, when everyone thought she was dead, Anari was as stubborn as ever, a vile little thing that caused trouble. Without a doubt, Cersei Lannister absolutely loathed Anari Stark.

"Then there is nothing left to discuss," Cersei stated. "The dead will come over the Wall first, enjoy dealing with them, we will deal with whatever is left of you." Without another word, Cersei began walking away.

Not knowing what else to do, Brienne tried to get through to Jaime, but he brushed her off. Jaime was just as upset over the entire ordeal. How could Cersei be so petty as to think that the Starks would stay out of the fight should they survive this new war? After everything that happened, if there was a throne to be won, why would they stay away?

Anari sighed softly from her seat, she had a feeling this would be her answer. Either way, she knew that they couldn't truly trust Cersei. No matter what, they would have to worry about her double-crossing them, because what was to stop her from doing so? Anari stood up, from her chair, walking over to Tyrion.

"You couldn't have lied, once, just once?" He asked Jon. When he saw Anari approaching, she had to fight not to flinch at the look he gave her. It was full of disappointment, but he didn't look too angry with her. "I know my sister has put you through all sorts of hells, but we needed their army."

"I couldn't just sit here and let her speak about my father," Anari said. "She has done things to me and my family that I can never forgive." Tyrion sighed as he nodded, knowing that there were just some things that cannot go unnoticed or just be shoved under the mat.

For truly, Anari and Sansa did nothing to Cersei. Anari may have been smart and outspoken, but she never did anything other than protect her sister. Yet Cersei hated her anyway, she hated Anari for unknown reasons and most likely had unfair and unreasonable motives to make her suffer as much as she could.

Walking over to his wife, Tyrion reached for her hand. He gave it an affectionate squeeze, one Anari mirrored. He didn't want her to think he was too upset with her, because he wasn't. He was frustrated with the entire situation, and he knew better than to take it out on Anari. Besides, Tyrion understood why she said what she did.

He ran his thumb over her knuckles and spared her a small smile. Knowing what he had to do, Tyrion sighed again before he moved forward to walk after Cersei. Noticing this, Anari tried to stop him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try to fix this." He replied. "We need her armies."

"If you're alone with her, she'll kill you," Anari said. That was the last thing Anari wanted. She didn't want Tyrion to be hurt in any way, and knowing Cersei, she would most likely have him killed.

"She's tried to kill me my entire life, she hasn't been able to do it so far." Tyrion tried to comfort.

"There's always a first time for everything," Anari replied. "Please, you have more to lose now, what would happen to Mykal? It's not fair to him if you gamble with your life."

"I'm not gambling with my life," Tyrion replied. He could see that she was worried, but Tyrion knew how to deal with Cersei. "I'll be alright." He assured. Sighing herself, Anari nodded, and let him go. He offered her another small smile before he followed after Cersei.

Anari turned to face Jon, a small, sheepish, smile on her face. He offered a faint one in return. Jon wasn't mad at her either, much like Tyrion, Jon was frustrated as well. He had been fighting this war longer than all of them, and yet it's taking so much effort to convince them of the inevitable. It's taking too long to put their differences aside, just so that they could all live a little longer.

That was what he didn't understand, why in the Seven Hells would Cersei do this? Did she not understand the severity of the situation? "I'm sorry," Anari said to them all. "I shouldn't have done that. But I know that woman, better than anyone but Tyrion. I couldn't just..." Anari glanced away, unsure of what to say anymore.

"If we leave without an alliance, everything she put you and your family through would have been for nothing," Daenerys said as she walked forward. She was beginning to understand Anari a little more, she could see that she was fierce about her family, such devotion was clear.

Perhaps Daenerys had judged Anari too early. After all, with the way Tyrion looked at her and spoke of her should be enough of an indicator that she was a good person. Daenerys knew Tyrion was a realistic man, and if he cared and trusted Anari as much as he did, then she should give the woman a chance. Besides, Daenerys didn't really know Anari, and despite her initial jealousy, Daenerys found that she wanted to change that.

"Honesty runs in my blood," Anari replied softly. "I've lived so many lies, I was beginning to forget that." Anari would lie when she was in King's Landing, she lied in the Eyrie, she lied when she was with Idan. Only since returning to Winterfell had she regained who she was.

Living a life of lies really weighed on her. But, it really was the only way she had been able to survive for as long as she did. However, because of all the lies, Anari had slowly forgotten what it was like to be herself. She forgot who Anari Stark was. After all, she lived as Lina Stone for a time, a bastard girl. Then she lived as Tyla the farm girl for years.

Even in King's Landing, she put on a front. One that kept herself and Sansa as safe as possible. As soon as she saw Cersei, Anari could feel her old habits creeping forward. "I remembered exactly how I was when I was here, and I didn't like that I was beginning to revert back to that."

Anari knew he actions could have a negative effect, but she knew she could no longer allow herself to go unheard. Anari wasn't afraid anymore, she wasn't afraid of Cersei Lannister. She felt she needed to prove that, though, perhaps her timing was a little off. However, Anari didn't know if she would ever get the chance to say her piece ever again.

"I'm sorry about everything, about all we've endured, about all the pain we have gone through. But even if honesty was what got my father killed, I couldn't bear to let her sit there and just think she could demand such things."

"Anari," Jon tried. He could see his sister was frustrated, could see the pain that still lingered in her eyes. Jon knew this was difficult for her to do. Anari had to face her tormentor, the woman who made her life miserable every chance she could get. The woman who allowed her son to have her beaten, and shamed. 

While Jon didn't know Cersei personally, he couldn't help but hate the woman himself. She hurt Anari, hurt his sister. Had he been there to protect her, perhaps things would have been different. Perhaps he could have helped Anari, to at least not let her face the torment and pain alone.

However, Jon wanted Anari to understand that as much as they didn't like Cersei, they had to work with her. Everything depended on it, this was more than what happened in the past. It was just that, the past, there was nothing anyone could do to change what happened to all of them. All they could do was ensure all the pain and suffering they went through wasn't for nothing.

However, Anari shook her head. She already knew what he was going to say, and while she understood what he was going to say, she had to make them see what Cersei really wanted.

"No, she wants the North, she's still making this about the throne," She explained. "Despite what she was told and what she has just seen." Anari gestured to the corpse. "All she wants is to keep that damn throne and have the North to herself." Anari spat. "I'd die before I gave it to her, both Cersei and her father had been trying to get ahold of the North the entire time I was here."

"You don't know that," Jon argued.

However, Anari gave him a pointed look, raising a challenging eyebrow. "Tywin admitted it to me when I took Sansa's place in marrying Tyrion." She replied. "Did you all honestly think Cersei would agree to this meeting without having terms of her own?" Anari asked. "There is nothing we can say or do that would ensure Cersei would truly be on our side."

No one knew what to say to that, as she gave them a lot to think about. Having nothing more to say, Anari walked away from everyone else. While she may not have been through the same things the other's had, Anari had been through terrible things.

She had been through these things when she was still young, things that were hard for most anyone to overcome. While she had survived, Anari knew she came out of the ordeal very much changed. And while she thought she had changed for the better, perhaps she had changed negatively too.

Anari closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself. She was right, she knew she was. However, Anari was smart enough to know that sometimes, one needed to do something that went against what they believed in order to move forward.

Sometimes, one would have to do something wrong to make things right.

 


	46. Chapter Forty Six

No one dared approach Anari for a while. They knew she needed a moment to herself. However, that didn't stop him from walking over anyway. He had seen her at the peak of her emotions, had held her as she wept. He didn't think it would really matter if he spoke to her when she was frustrated.

She heard him walking towards her before she saw him. Though, when he paused next to her, he didn't even speak at first. However, not wanting to be rude, Anari greeted him softly. "Sandor,"

The Hound nodded slightly at her in acknowledgment. Again, it was quiet for a moment, before he spoke. "You're still stubborn," he said. Anari huffed a small laugh, surprised that was what he'd say after all of that. "Means you're still smart." He continued, with a thin smirk of his own.

"Well thank the gods for that," Anari smiled up at him. He glanced back down at her, a half smile on his lips. "I made a mistake, didn't I?" She asked, sighing softly.

"Only mistake you made was not doin' somethin' like this sooner." He replied.

"What?" Anari questioned, her eyes widened slightly. Had she confronted Cersei as she did now, she would have lost her head for it. Even with her marriage to Tyrion and Tywin's apparent interest, Cersei would have found a way.

"You were tough, even then," Sandor replied. "Not many women I know would've had the courage to fight through her fear during a riot." He was impressed she had fought as hard as she did. "Not many women I know who would've taken their sister's place for a beating, nor many women who would take their sister's place to be married into a House they hate."

Anari had no idea Sandor held her with such high regard. She knew he wouldn't say it outright, but she understood what he wasn't saying. The realization warmed her heart, really. Sandor cared about her, and she considered him a friend already. However, Anari was sure he had a point, so she didn't interrupt him.

"You had the right to confront her," Sandor continued. "Not many people get the chance to confront their tormentors. You did, it's not your fault she's a Lannister cunt that's half mad."

"Only half?" Anari quipped with earned a small snort of amusement. "I didn't mean to anger her enough to where she wouldn't fight with us. But I just couldn't bear to allow her to speak about my father as if she didn't know what her son had done to him."

It was understandable, it really was. It was unfair for Anari to have been put into this situation. To choose whether or not she was going to agree to the woman who made her life miserable, or follow her own heart, knowing it could cost them.

"As you said yourself," Sandor attempted to comfort. "There's no way of knowing if she won't turn on us. She can never be trusted, not that hateful bitch." Sandor knew all about Cersei and knew her spite and her anger towards the world would never allow her to just side with her enemies.

Anari sighed softly as she nodded. The two were quiet for a moment before Anari broke it. "What happened to you?" She questioned. "Arya told me that she left you, how did you survive?"

Sandor was never going to tell her the real reason. It'd not only be embarrassing, but it'd most likely make her feel uncomfortable. Though, when the fuck did he ever care about making people uncomfortable? Perhaps the Stark girls really had made him soft.

"Man found me," Sandor replied. "Brought me to his camp and made sure I didn't die." He explained the sept camp he was at before joining the Brotherhood. Sandor was surprised Anari seemed so interested; usually, people didn't want to hear details of what he did.

But she seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. Not many people took much stock in what he said, but he should have known she would. After all, this was the girl who willingly approached him all those years ago. After he'd finished his story, he actually asked to hear hers. How was it she was alive when so many people thought she wasn't? How did she survive for so long?

Anari explained her time in the cave, leaving out the detail about having Mykal. While she trusted Sandor and thought of him as a friend, she still wanted to be careful who she revealed her son too. Perhaps when they were back in Winterfell would she allow those close to her that wasn't family, to know about him.

It was nice, knowing that both of them survived what they went through. However, when they ran out of things to say, Anari turned to give him a smile. "Thank you for keeping Arya safe," she said softly. "For being there for her when I couldn't. Because of you and your help, she's back home."

Sandor just barely smiled in return.

~

Tyrion walked behind Ser Gregor as the giant of a man lead him towards Cersei's study. This could be a really stupid idea, to walk right into her clutches. He'd be a fool if he didn't seriously take into account that Cersei really may have him killed.

While he had promised Anari he'd be alright, there was no real telling. He had no idea just how truly gone Cersei was, after all. As they got close, Jaime walked out and met them halfway. "You spoke with her?" Tyrion asked.

Perhaps Jaime had gotten through to her somehow. That he had convinced her that she needed to reconsider not joining them. "At her, until she kicked me out," Jaime replied with a small sigh.

In all honesty, Jaime really did want to help. From what he had seen, knowing the numbers, this really didn't look good. If Daenerys and the North should fall, then they'd be doomed. Jaime knew they didn't have the numbers, but every last soldier they had would hopefully be enough to fight this war.

"She thinks I was an idiot to trust you. Most people seem to think that, actually." He nodded slightly with a faint smile.

"I'm about to step foot into a room with the most murderous woman in the world who has already tried to kill me twice," Tyrion replied. "That I know of." He added, he really had no idea how many times Cersei had tried to kill him. "Who's the idiot?"

"I suppose we should say goodbye," Jaime said softly. "One idiot to another." After a moment of silence, Jaime moved to let Tyrion through. Only slightly hesitating, Tyrion walked forward.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Cersei said as soon as she saw him. "I suppose she's your kind of woman; a foreign whore who doesn't know her place." She hissed, referring to Daenerys.

"A foreign whore you can't abduct, beat, or intimidate," Tyrion replied. "That must be difficult for you."

"So you bring her here with her pet Northerner who you've convinced to bow down before-"

"I didn't know about that." Tyrion interrupted. He really didn't, Jon didn't tell anyone he was going to bend the knee.

"And now you are both working towards the same goal," Cersei continued, ignoring him. "A goal you've worked toward your entire life."

"Cersei," Tyrion tried. "I didn't know."

"The destruction of this family." Cersei finished.

"I am the one preventing that from happening," Tyrion stated. "Daenerys didn't want to debate and negotiate; she didn't want to bring you words. She wanted to bring you fire and blood until I advised her otherwise. I don't want to destroy our family, I never have."

"You killed our father," Cersei replied.

"After he sentenced me to death for a crime I did not commit." Tyrion retorted. "Yes I killed him, hate me for it if you want. I hate myself for it in spite of what he was; in spite of what he did to me."

"Oh, poor little man," Cersei said sarcastically. "Your papa was mean to you. Do you have any idea what you did when you fired that crossbow? You left us opened, you made us bare for the vultures and the vultures came and tore us apart. You may not have killed Joffrey, but you killed Myrcella you killed Tommen. No one would have touched them if father was here, no one would have dared."

"I have never been more sorry about anything." Tyrion began.

"I will not hear it from you," Cersei said, and when Tyrion tried to continue, she shouted it again. "I will not hear it!"

"Alright," Tyrion allowed as he glared at her. "You love your family, and I have destroyed it. I will always be a threat, so put an end to me." He taunted. "If it weren't for me, you'd have a mother, if it weren't for me you'd have a father. If it weren't for me, you'd have two beautiful children. I've thought about killing you more times than I can count. Do it." Tyrion spat at the Mountain as he walked over to him. "Say the word."

Cersei looked like she was seriously considering it, glaring at Tyrion and glancing at the Mountain. Tyrion stood, waiting for it to happen. While he promised Anari he wouldn't die while in this room, he knew he needed to prove to Cersei that she wouldn't actually do it.

Proving his point, Cersei scoffed as she looked away, blinking back tears. Tyrion sighed heavily as he moved closer again. Turning, Tyrion walked over to the wine tray. He poured two glasses, placing one on the desk for Cersei. "I am more sorry about the children than you could ever know."

"I will not-"

"I don't care, I loved them," Tyrion stated. "You know I did, you know it in your heart if there is anything left of it."

"It doesn't matter," Cersei stated. "Your love doesn't matter, your feelings don't matter. I don't care why you did what you did, I only care what it cost us." Tyrion placed the wine down as he shook his head. "It cost us our future."

He should have known Cersei would be doing her best to annoy him or irritate him. However, Tyrion was never one to back down a challenge of words. "No, it didn't," Tyrion stated. "What I did may have cost us Myrcella and Tommen. Two children that I loved and care for as if they were my own, but-"

"You don't have any children; you don't know what it's like." Cersei interrupted. "If you did then you better pray that something doesn't take them from you, that you never know what it's like to lose them." Tyrion didn't appreciate the threat, but he figured he'd push on.

It may be a mistake, but he figured he'd say it anyway. "I do," Tyrion said, looking down. Cersei paused, unsure of what he was saying. "I do have a child, a child with Anari." Cersei scoffed at the mention of the young woman.

"So you finally did your family duty," Cersei stated. "Had a child with the Northern whore."

"Anari is not a whore," Tyrion stated roughly, moving closer. He was so sick of people calling her that. Anari was quite possibly one of the strongest women he knew. Tyrion had never loved anyone more than he grew to love and admire Anari.

Cersei was startled by the news, but she was also angry. The Northern bitch had a child with her wretched brother. To Cersei, Anari didn't deserve happiness, didn't deserve the good she seemed to receive. What made her so special? Why did it seem that no matter what, Anari got something good?

She didn't understand it, she had been through so much, yet Cersei always had to work to get what she wanted. Whatever Anari wanted seemed to fall into her lap.

Tyrion didn't understand why Cersei hated Anari so much. He just didn't, from what he saw, Anari didn't even do anything to Cersei to deserve such hatred. "You gave birth to your children and had septa's, wet nurses, and a maester there to help you. Anari gave birth to our son alone, in a cave, during winter. She did it by herself and she wasn't even half your age when she did it." Tyrion said. "She is stronger than you will ever admit, she took care of him on her own and kept him safe."

Tyrion admired what Anari had done, how she was strong enough to do things of that nature and still be strong enough to stand up to Cersei. She went to Dragonstone because she knew she was needed. Because Anari knew that her presence would keep them all in high spirits.

They traded words after that, Cersei telling him how she felt when the corpse came after her, what she thought of and how Euron might have had the right idea to run away. All while saying this; she pressed her hand to her stomach.

"You're pregnant," Tyrion stated. Cersei glanced back at him when he said this. Both of them were quiet for a moment, taking in everything revealed to one another. Now he understood, he knew why she allowed this meeting. Cersei wanted her child to live, to survive in this world despite how horrible it truly was.

But Tyrion couldn't fault her for that. He had a son he has never met in Winterfell, and his wife was here with him in one of the most dangerous places in Westeros. He sighed slightly as he looked at her. Perhaps Cersei and Tyrion had more in common now than they thought.

~

After speaking with Sandor, Anari wandered a little. She needed to clear her head and to keep her mind off of worrying about Tyrion. However, her thoughts went to Mykal and how he was doing in Winterfell. While she trusted her sisters and Idan to keep her son safe, Anari couldn't help the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

Now, Anari understood what Catelyn was talking about when she said she always knew when something was wrong. A mother's intuition, she had said. Anari could just tell something was wrong back at Winterfell. She hoped that Mykal was alright, that her sisters and brother were alright, that Idan and Ethon were alright.

Anari knew she asked a lot when she left. She asked her sisters to stay together and not allow anyone to pull them apart. She also asked them to watch over Mykal. Anari also asked Idan to look after Mykal, to keep his parentage a secret.

Mykal had been born from a beloved House and a hated House. Many, mostly those in the North, highly respected the Stark name. However, hardly anyone liked the Lannisters, and many wanted to see them all dead. Enemies of the Lannisters probably wouldn't take kindly of the fact that Mykal had Lannister blood. The same went for enemies of House Stark.

There was potential for someone to want to hurt her son. Anari would not let that happen, however. In all honesty, Anari didn't care that he had Lannister blood. Tyrion had proved that despite those around him, he was able to be different from his family.

Nothing would change the fact that Mykal was her child, her son. He was her first born and she loved him with her whole heart. Anari hoped that she was the mother he deserved, that she was teaching him the right things. Anari saw what happened if a child was unchecked when they were in the wrong.

Cersei had created a monster with Joffrey, but even Anari would admit that Myrcella and Tommen were good. Her Aunt Lysa raised a spoiled boy, Robin was so used to getting what he wanted that he felt he had the right to do whatever he desired.

Sighing, Anari turned yet again to look at Shadow. "Ahie," she ordered softly, wanting her direwolf to walk with her. The wolf would distract her, would help keep her mind off things. Shadow trotted over to her, nuzzling her hand. She knew her mistress was distressed by something, and Shadow would do anything to help.

Ready to serve as a distraction, Shadow playfully, nipped Anari's fingers. With a small smile, Anari let Shadow run around a little. She laughed softly as Shadow let out a few playful grunts and growls.

Despite having spent so long away from her, Shadow was still very much the same young wolf Anari knew. Playful and mischievous, yet loyal and fierce. Anari knew what she was doing when she taught Shadow the commands she did.

Teaching her wolf to attack on command and to follow orders, yet Anari ensured that Shadow was also friendly. She didn't want her wolf to only know how to attack, she wanted her to be playful, to have fun. Even with spending time away from her, Anari had clearly made a deep imprint on the wolf.

Anari watched and smiled as Shadow ran around before stopping in front of her in a playful crouch. It was amusing to see such a large creature being so playful. Anari knew what Shadow wanted, but she didn't know how appropriate that would be. "Aerno," Anari said softly. Shadow grunted at her but straightened up.

She was so focused on Shadow, that Anari wasn't aware of someone walking over to her. "Beautiful wolf." A voice said. Turning, slightly startled, Anari smiled when she saw two people from Daenerys' court, a man and woman. It was the woman who spoke, her eyes flickering from the wolf to Anari, a kind smile on her face.

"Thank you," Anari replied. "Her name is Shadow."

"Did you train her?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Anari nodded. "I've had her since she was a pup," she smiled. "Ahie," Anari ordered softly, prompting Shadow to walk over and stand next to her. "You can touch her if you'd like." Anari offered.

"Is it safe?" Missandei questioned.

"I wouldn't offer if it wasn't." Anari smiled. Missandei smiled before slowly approaching Shadow. The wolf sniffed at the woman's hand before dipping her head to allow her to pet her. Missandei smiled as she felt Shadow's soft fur. "I do not believe we were properly introduced."

Anari didn't want to seem rude, she just wasn't sure what their names were. Perhaps she had heard them spoken, but didn't put a face to the name. "Forgive us," Missandei smiled. "I'm Missandei of Naath."

"I'm Jorah Mormont," the man said, finally speaking. He had been intrigued by Anari, considering she was the oldest daughter of Ned Stark, the man who wanted him dead. However, Jorah didn't blame him for it, as what he did was terrible.

He was a different man, then. And Jorah liked to think he changed for the better. "It is a pleasure to meet you both." Anari smiled in return. "I understand that you are both part of Daenerys' court?"

"Yes, though Ser Jorah has known her longer than I have," Missandei replied.

"How did you come to meet?" Anari questioned.

"I was there when she wed a Dothraki Khal," Jorah replied. "I've been by her side ever since."

"She freed me in Astapor when she gained the Unsullied," Missandei said. "I have been serving her ever since." Anari smiled in return, taking in the information. It was interesting, hearing how Daenerys seemed to have changed their lives.

She could see how much both of them admired the woman. It gave Anari hope that should they win the upcoming war, that there is a chance that Daenerys would be a good ruler. The three of them spoke, Anari learning that Missandei knows nineteen languages and that Jorah had been there for the Siege of Pyke and other battles.

Jorah was a part of House Mormont, and because of House Mormont, Jon was able to fight the Battle that won them their home. Their conversation was interrupted when Tyrion came forward. Anari let out a sigh of relief, excusing herself from Jorah and Missandei. When she walked forward to meet Tyrion, he only gave her a smile in response to her hopeful one.

Anari could see that something was bothering him, but she knew better than to question him now. Following behind him was Cersei and her guards. Jaime was there as well, looking rather pleased with the turn of events. Anari stood tall, squaring her shoulders as she held Tyrion's hand.

Once he stood beside his wife, Tyrion wanted her comfort. Cersei walked closer, her hands clasped in front of her as she addressed them all. "My armies will not stand down," Cersei stated. "I will not pull them back to the capitol, I will march them North to fight alongside you all in the Great War."

Anari hadn't expected it to be that easy, that she'd be so willing to help after she had refused to do so. Everyone else seemed to be surprised, so Cersei continued.

"The darkness is coming for us all, we'll face it together. And when the Great War is over, perhaps you'll remember I chose to help. With no promises or assurances from any of you, I expect not." She turned faintly to Jaime, speaking to him. "Call our banners, all of them."

Anari was slightly impressed that Cersei would switch sides. However, she remembered the look in Tyrion's eyes when he came back. He made a deal with her, a deal that he did not wish to make but made for the betterment of everyone alive.

Anari nodded to Jon and Daenerys slightly, glancing back at Cersei. With nothing more to be said, Cersei and her guards left, Anari offering Jaime a small smile. He returned it confidently as he turned to follow Cersei. 

Perhaps all would be well.

~

As soon as they were sailing back to Dragonstone, Anari sought out Tyrion. However, it seemed he was trying to hide from her, as she couldn't find him. In truth, Tyrion wanted to be left alone in general, he was specifically avoiding Anari.

He needed time to come to terms with what happened, and he needed to do that alone. When she couldn't find him, Anari let out a sigh as she went back to the main deck to look at the water. There, she found Missandei and the captain of the Unsullied army. "Missandei, Grey Worm." She greeted as she approached.

"Lady Anari." Missandei greeted with a small smile.

Anari wanted to get to know the two better, considering they were going to be working together. Also, she wanted more friends, genuine friends, and Anari figured they wouldn't mind. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind teaching me a little Valyrian, I've always been curious about learning in depth how to speak it."

"I'd be happy to teach you." Missandei smiled kindly. Anari smiled back, sitting down with both of them. Missandei explained a little about the history of the language and what to expect when trying to form the words. Missandei told her that Valyrian shouldn't be too hard for her to learn.

It wasn't as guttural and difficult for the mouth to do like Dothraki was. Anari spent the ship ride back to Dragonstone learning Valyrian, both high and low. She was a little rocky with it, but she learned quick. The basics were easy for Anari to learn, but she needed the practice of course.

She and Missandei spoke in Valyrian, back and forth so that she would get it. Even Grey Worm chimed in a few times, able to give more examples. Because Missandei had been trying to teach him the common tongue, this gave him the perfect opportunity to use it.

Anari smiled when she was able to hold a conversation fairly well in Valyrian. She'd need more lessons and practice, but Anari was happy with what she was able to say. Anari had been taught a few words here and there, but not nearly enough to hold even a simple conversation.

Now, she should be able to say enough to get her through. " _Kirimvose, Missandei se Turgon Nudha_." Anari said with a smile.

"You are very welcome, my Lady." Missandei smiled back as Grey Worm merely nodded. "I am sure with practice, you will be able to speak Valyrian well enough."

"Hopefully," Anari grinned. They sat in companionable silence for a moment or two before Grey Worm broke it.

"You are nobility?" He asked. He was curious as to how things worked in Westeros, considering he'd lived most of his life in Essos and even Daenerys, who was born in Westeros, didn't know much about it.

"Yes," Anari nodded. "I was born into House Stark, a noble family from the North."

"Could you perhaps explain to us more about how being of nobility works?" Missandei asked, curious as well. Anari smiled and nodded in return, answering all of their questions and telling them about what was expected of nobles, and what went into the life she was born into.

However, Anari also explained that much like with the common people, there were good people and bad people who were nobles. Anari, they figured, was one of the good people. Then there were those like Cersei, the bad. "You are married to Tyrion?" Grey Worm asked.

"Yes," Anari smiled. "I married him when I was younger; it was for political reasons at first. Don't get me wrong, I got along with him before that." She added when she saw their expressions. "We made it work, both of us understood what was being asked of us, so it wasn't too bad." She smiled softly as she thought of Tyrion. "I guess... during that time we grew to like each other even more. And soon, our liking turned to love."

"Love?" Missandei questioned with a growing smile. She and Daenerys spoke of their relationships before, so it was both fun and interesting to hear about Anari's.

"It was new to me too." Anari grinned. "It's still new to me, I've never been in love before. But we spent a long time apart from one another, yet my feelings for him only seemed to increase." Anari glanced down as she thought of their time apart.

She was surprised that her feelings grew over their time apart. She hadn't thought they would, but they did. Anari, in truth, never expected to fall in love, but she was so glad she did. She loved Tyrion, she never thought she'd love someone as much as she did him.

Anari only hoped that he loved her just as much as she did him. Though, Anari dismissed the thought, because of course, he did. He's told her himself, after all. Without thinking about it, Anari continued. "It also helped that I had someone to help remind me of him."

"Someone?" Missandei questioned. Anari froze for a moment once she realized what she said. She couldn't say, while she liked Missandei and Grey Worm, Anari wanted to be sure she could trust them before she revealed Mykal to anyone.

"Nothing," Anari said. "It doesn't matter." She dismissed. While that was a lie, Anari didn't want to talk about Mykal, at least not to people she didn't fully trust. After a little while, Anari left the two to wander the ship a bit.

It took a while, well into the night and into the early morning, but soon, they arrived back to Dragonstone. Once there, they began planning, though they made sure that they kept an open mind once Cersei's people joined them. While Anari contributed her own thoughts and ideas, she noted that Tyrion was still hiding something.

She could see it in his eyes, and while she wanted to ask him and see what it was, she knew that it wasn't a good idea at the moment. Deciding to wait until they were in their room, as she and Tyrion were to share his chambers, Anari set herself to help where she could.

"I don't wish to ask this, but are we able to use the wolves?" Daenerys asked her. Anari glanced around the room then at Shadow who stood next to her. Anari didn't really want to use the pack, as they were like family to her. However, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Jon, and Theon were family too.

They were going to be in this fight themselves. And Anari had already known that Ghost has faced a few of the dead. Daenerys was risking her dragons, having heard that she lost one of them already when she rescued Jon. Anari was aware that all of them were waiting for her answer, so she sighed softly.

"I do not wish to involve them in this fight," she began. "They have become like family to me, as they have helped me stay alive countless times. If they were to fall in battle..." Anari didn't want to think of her wolves dying and coming back to fight and kill each other. "But we're all involved in this war anyway, there is no stopping it. So, yes, the wolves are here to fight."

Daenerys smiled kindly at her. "I know that was hard for you to do," she said. "They are your family."

"Almost like they're my children, just as your dragons are your children," Anari replied. "But if you are willing to risk them, then I will risk my wolves." Anari didn't wish to bring her pack to their deaths, but they needed to have every able person or beast.

Even with Cersei's help, Anari still felt as if the woman was going to betray them. Anari trusted that Tyrion did what he could, but sometimes people are beyond the word of reason. Anari thought that Cersei was at that point, even after she saw that moving corpse that lunged for her.

After they had planned as best as they could, Anari retired to her room. Before she did that, though, she brought Shadow to the other wolves. Anari wanted them to be together for as long as they could. Shadow was their alpha and needed to be with them.

Anari hugged Shadow before she left, feeling an ache in her heart. She did the right thing, her wolves needed to fight. With the dragons in the air and the wolves on the ground, they had a chance. In two days, they would travel to the North, to Winterfell so that they could plan with the Northern Lords and their armies.

For now, they were to stay in Dragonstone. As she walked to her chambers, Anari thought, again, about Mykal. She wondered what the boy was doing and if he was happy. She knew that Idan would protect him, and Sansa and Arya wouldn't let anything happen to him, she was sure of it.

Though, it didn't quell her worries entirely. Entering her chambers, Anari decided to write a letter. She should have written one the night she arrived, to ensure they knew she was alright, but she had been so busy since arriving.

Once she finished her letter and had it sealed, Anari got ready for bed. She would have it sent in the morning, for now, she was tired. Removing her sword and knives, Anari placed them near her side of the bed. She removed her boots and long coat next. Left in only her jerkin, tunic, and breeches, Anari walked over to the mirror in the room.

She looked at herself, wondering if she truly had changed as much as she thought. While she still looked the same, Anari was able to see that her eyes were very different. In the farmhouse, she and Idan didn't really have a lot of mirrors, so she didn't get to see what she looked like often.

"You're still beautiful," Tyrion said from behind her. Anari turned, startled before she smiled. Despite her physical and emotional scars, Anari would always be beautiful to him.

"I never really noticed how much I had changed, it would be very uncommon to find a mirror in a cave." Tyrion offered a half smile to that. She walked closer to him, seeing that he was very troubled indeed. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I've... I've done a terrible thing." Tyrion said, looking away from her. It was eating at him, it bothered him greatly. After spending time thinking about what he had done, Tyrion knew that the best person to go to with this would be his wife.

Anari would never judge him, just as he wouldn't judge her. Tyrion had a feeling, though, that he would have to answer many questions. That she would most likely be upset at first, however, Tyrion also knew that Anari would try to help him, or at least offer advice.

"What terrible thing?" She asked. Tyrion merely sighed, as he walked towards the wine tray. Anari frowned as he poured a glass for himself, drinking it quickly. Anari moved closer to him again, this time kneeling as he turned around. "Tell me, tell me so I can help."

"I can't," Tyrion replied after a moment. It was awful, what he agreed to do. But he figured it would help, to at least ensure Cersei would work with them. However, while he wanted to tell Anari, he wasn't sure if he could. This was probably the worst thing he had ever agreed too.

"You can," Anari said, though she frowned further when she saw Tyrion's expression. So, she reached forward and cupped his face. "Trust me, Tyrion. I will never betray you, you know that." Tyrion met her eyes, hers pleading and honest. Anari could see that he was ashamed, but he nodded, ready to tell her what is was that was so terrible.

~

Idan was sore, had been sore since the morning he woke up from the attack. Everything hurt, his face, his hands, and his body. His face was heavily bruised, the right side of his face was slightly swollen and a purple bruise was prominent there.

His wrapped hands ached every time he moved them, and his side burned if he moved too fast or bent down too suddenly. Though, despite the pain, Idan would still smile at the children. Even though he was injured, it was better than being dead.

Sansa and Arya had expressed their heavy gratitude and thanks to him on more than one occasion as he healed. The girls had refrained from sending any letter detailing what happened until after Idan was a little better, and they had dealt with Lord Baelish.

Arya and Idan had told Sansa that it was him that was behind it. That the assassin had given up his name before he died. Lord Baelish had done enough to her family already, yet he dared to try and kill her nephew in her own home?

Sansa was deeply angered that he would do such a thing, though she didn't put it past him. Of course, he would, he saw Idan as a threat, and he probably was beginning to suspect Mykal's true lineage. Kill two with one stone, had the assassin succeeded, then not only would he be rid of a potential enemy, but he'd be rid of the heir to Winterfell.

Thankfully, Idan fought as hard as he did, and as well as he did. All of them, Bran included, agreed not to let Lord Baelish know that they knew. Not yet, at least. They had to ensure he was none the wiser so that he'd continue on with whatever he had planned should Idan have survived.

When Sansa and Arya argued over the letter, Sansa didn't tell Lord Baelish about it, so the girls decided to try and see if one of his angles was to really separate them. So, using the anger she had towards him, Sansa summoned him to her chambers so they could speak.

"What do you think she's after?" Sansa asked once she explained the situation. Lord Baelish merely shrugged lightly in return.

"She's your sister." He replied. "You know her far better than I ever could." Lord Baelish had to admit that Arya was hard to read. She was skilled and clearly deadly. Taking that into consideration, and the fact that he knew he had a hold on Sansa, Lord Baelish decided to advise her. "Sometimes when I try to understand a person's motives, I play a little game."

He walked closer as he looked at Sansa. He knew her, he knew how to twist his words enough to convince her of almost anything. Lord Baelish didn't know Arya, didn't know if she'd believe his lies, even for a moment. Arya was a threat, Sansa was not.

"I assume the worst." He continued as he paused in front of her desk. "What's the worst reason they could possibly have for saying what they say and doing what they do? Then I ask myself, 'How well does that reason explain what they say and what they do?' So, tell me what's the worst thing she could want?"

If he pitted the girls against one another, then they wouldn't be nearly as strong. He knew that Sansa and Arya had a strained relationship as it was, but if he probed further, surely they'd push one another away fro good.

"She could want me dead because she thinks I wronged my family," Sansa answered after a moment. She heard two voices advising her in her head, and one of the voices belonged to the man standing in front of her.  _Any man can be outmaneuvered_. The other was her sister,  _play the game, don't let him pull us apart_.

"Why did she come to Winterfell?" Lord Baelish asked, inwardly smirking at how well she was following along with his plan.

"To kill me for marrying our enemies and betraying my family," Sansa replied

"Why did she unearth the letter Cersei made you write?"

"To provide proof of my betrayals. To provide justification after she murders me."

"And after she murders you, what does she become?" He questioned. In his last question, Lord Baelish unknowingly gave Sansa the answer she wanted. He really was going to try and pit the sisters against one another. To pull them apart so that he could keep his hold on the North for as long as possible.

Sansa knew Arya better, knew that Arya never wanted to be Lady of Winterfell, and never wanted to be a lady in general. Arya wanted to be a knight, a fighter. To go off in battles and fight. However, Sansa knew she had to answer his question so as not to alert him that she knew what he was planning.

"Lady of Winterfell."

Lord Baelish merely smirked lightly in response. Now that this plan was set in motion, Lord Baelish knew he had to do something when it came to Idan. He had heard of the attack, the news had spread quickly through the halls. Idan survived, he was badly wounded, but he and the children were alive.

That was not what he had intended whatsoever. He wanted the man and those children out of the way. Lord Baelish didn't like Idan, hadn't liked him the moment he had properly met him. Not only that, but Lord Baelish didn't like how close he seemed to be with Anari.

If a common man was able to whisper words into the ear of a noble as influential as Anari, then who knew what would happen. Not only that, but Lord Baelish had strong suspicions as to who Mykal really was. The boy was uncommonly attached to Anari when he had briefly observed them.

And she seemed to be just as attached. More so than a mere friend or mentor should be. The other boy, who openly called Idan his father, wasn't nearly as close to her as Mykal seemed to be. That was another thing, Mykal never called Idan his father.

He always called the man by his name. All of his observations really lead up to one thing. Mykal was Anari's son. And if he was her son, then there really was only one person who could be his father. Only one man Lord Baelish could see Anari allowing into her bed.

Her husband, Tyrion. If his suspicions were correct, then that would make Mykal the heir to Winterfell. While Jon was King of the North, as he told Sansa, he could be unnamed. Not only that, but Jon was a bastard, not a legitimate child of Ned Stark. While he wasn't a threat now, Lord Baelish knew that when he was older, he would be.

Which was why he sent the assassin. Had the man done his job, then Lord Baelish wouldn't have to worry. After all, if the man and children were out of the way, only the assassin and Lord Baelish himself would know what happened.

Much like what he did to Ser Dontos, Lord Baelish knew he'd buy the assassin's silence once the deed was done. He would need to tie up loose ends, after all.

However, what he didn't know, was that the sisters were very much aware of his involvement. They were not going to let him get away with it, either.

Not this time.

~

When Lord Baelish accused Arya of trying to steal the North from under her, Sansa knew it to be a lie. Anari had warned them both against Lord Baelish, telling them that he wanted the North. Anari also told them that he would most likely try to appeal to Sansa more, as he knew her.

He already figured she was under his thumb, while Arya was still much too wild for him to even think about taming. When they informed Idan about what they were planning, he was more than willing to testify against him.

"The man tried to have me and my son killed," Idan stated. "He tried to have Anari's son killed. There is nothing anyone could say to justify killing a child, especially ones as innocent as these boys."

Any man who was willing to kill children was not a man at all in Idan's mind. Idan entrusted the boys in the care of Maester Wolkin as he joined the girls in seeking out Bran's help. He had yet to properly speak to Idan, and Idan figured if he was going to be a part of this trial, he may as well know all the players.

The three found him in the Godswood, his eyes rolled back white as he seemed to have another vision. However, he broke free the moment he noticed people coming. He wasn't surprised to see it was his sisters and Idan. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," Bran said, looking to Idan. "I knew it was going to happen, but I knew it needed too."

Idan was surprised, though the girls had told him that Bran saw visions. So, he was a little prepared. "You saw the attack?" Idan asked to confirm he heard him right. Bran nodded in return. While he knew better than to get upset, Idan wished he could have at least had a warning.

Or at least be comforted with the fact that he would survive the attack or something. Idan didn't appreciate being left in the dark, but he decided to let it go. They had larger matters to discuss. "I'd also like to thank you for watching over Anari, it was very kind."

"As I've said, kindness is hard to come by. I've found no one more deserving than her." The four of them began to plan, Bran relaying what he had already seen and giving them the missing pieces to questions no one could solve. Lord Baelish was behind the assassination of Jon Arryn, Lord Baelish was behind the attempted murder of Bran. He betrayed their father, helped have Joffrey killed, murdered Lysa.

Lord Baelish was their enemy, one of the only ones they had left. Because he was a dangerous man, they had to act quickly. Idan and the children were still in danger. Because his original plan failed, it was highly possible he would try again.

Idan was too weak to properly fight back, so the Starks and Idan had to strike first. So, with the guise of placing Arya on trial, Sansa and the other lords gathered in the Great Hall. As planned, everyone was there, Lord Baelish included.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Arya asked as she came forward. Sansa took notice of Lord Baelish smirking in the corner, thinking he had won. He definitely was not going to expect the tides to shift, which was what they wanted.

"It's not what I want, it's about what honor demands," Sansa replied. Arya smirked faintly in return.

"And what does honor demand?" She asked. She glanced in the room and saw Idan with the boys sitting at one of the tables.

"That I defend my family from those who would harm us. That I defend the North from those who would betray us." Sansa replied.

"Alright then, get on with it," Arya said. Sansa took a deep breath before she began to list off the crimes.

"You stand accused of murder, you stand accused of attempted murder, you stand accused of treason. How do you plead?" However, she was not addressing Arya, as she turned her head to face him. "Lord Baelish." Lord Baelish started in the corner, his brows drawing together.

A slight surge of panic rose as he looked at her, unsure of how to answer. "My sister asked you a question," Arya said, her lips curled in a slightly smug smile.

"Lady Sansa, forgive me I'm a bit confused." Lord Baelish said as he walked forward. What was going on? This was not what he had planned.

"Which charges confuse you?" Sansa asked. "Let's start with the simplest one; you murdered our aunt, Lysa Arryn. You pushed her through the Moon Door and watched her fall. Do you deny it?"

"I did it to protect Anari, and you." Lord Baelish replied. "She was going to kill your sister, your true protector you called her, and I saved her."

"You did it to take power in the Vale." Sansa corrected. Lord Baelish's lips came together in a thin line as he looked at her. "Earlier, you conspired to murder Jon Arryn. You gave Lysa Tears of Lys to poison him, do you deny it?"

"Whatever your aunt might have told you, she was a troubled woman." Lord Baelish tried "She imagined enemies everywhere."

"You had Aunt Lysa send a letter to our parents telling them it was the Lannisters who murdered Jon Arryn when, really, it was you," Sansa stated. "You conspired with Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Baratheon to betray our father, Ned Stark. Thanks to your treachery, he was imprisoned and later executed on false charges of treason, do you deny it?"

"I deny it!" Lord Baelish shouted. He turned and faced all of the Lord and Ladies in the room before turning back to Sansa. "None of you were there to see what happened; none of you knows the truth."

"Anari did," Sansa said, which caused Lord Baelish to frown as he turned back to her. "Our father told her, he told her not to trust you, and she hasn't done so."

"You held a knife to his throat," Bran agreed. "You said; I did warn you not to trust me."

"Lady Sansa," Lord Baelish said. "I have known you since you were a girl, I've protected you."

"Protected me?" Sansa scoffed loudly. "By selling me to the Boltons? By betraying a promise you made to Anari when she was near death?"

"If we can speak alone, I can explain everything." Lord Baelish said, placing his hands on the table where Sansa sat.

"Sometimes when I'm trying to understand a person's motives, I play a little game." Lord Baelish closed his eyes, knowing she had him. "I assume the worst. What's the worst reason you have for turning me against my sister? That's what you do, isn't it? That's what you've always done turn family against family, turn sister against sister. That's what you did to our mother and Aunt Lysa, and that's what you tried to do to us."

"Sansa, please." Lord Baelish tried.

"I'm a slow learner, it's true," Sansa admitted. "But I learn."

"Give me a chance to defend myself." Lord Baelish replied. "I deserve that." With a faint nod, he turned to Lord Royce. "I am Lord Protector of the Vale and I command you to escort me safely back to the Eyrie."

"I think not." Lord Royce stated. It was actually almost humorous as to how everything seemed to turn on him. When he didn't have a plan, Lord Baelish was left with nothing.

Unsure of what to do, Lord Baelish fell to his knees. "Sansa, I beg you! I loved your mother since the time I was a boy."

"And yet you betrayed her," Sansa stated coldly.

"I loved Anari, your sister, more than anyone." Petyr tried.

"And yet you betrayed her," Sansa replied. "When you brought me back to Winterfell, you told me there's no justice in the world, not unless we make it." Petyr suppressed the urge to cry as he breathed rapidly. Never before had he been more terrified. "You tried to have Idan and his son's killed recently, do you deny it?" She asked.

Lord Baelish shook his head as he looked at her. "I had no part in that."

"Even when you've lost you still lie," Idan said as he rose from his seat. He fought back a wince at the sharp pain in his side as he glared at the man. 

"You have no proof," Lord Baelish stated.

"The man you hired to kill me gave you up before he died," Idan replied. "Why would a dying man lie? What would he have had to lose at that point?"

"I heard him too," Arya agreed. "When asked who sent him, he said your name."

"You tried to have me killed, tried to have two innocent children killed," Idan stated. Lord Baelish closed his eyes in defeat. He had no friends in the North, no one would stand as his champion should he demand a trial by combat. This was a situation where his words would not get him out of this one.

Because of his treachery, Lord Baelish was left alone. Which, in this world, was a very dangerous place to be. "Thank you for all your many lessons, Lord Baelish, I will never forget them."

"Sansa!" Petyr cried in vain, as Arya walked over, her face cold and hard. She unsheathed her blade, Lord Baelish recognized it as the same dagger used to try and kill Bran. Arya stood in front of him waiting for the order while Lord Baelish pleaded to the gods for mercy. He was not a religious man, yet he found himself turning to the gods he had long ago cursed for aid.

The silence was palpable in the room, the air thick as everyone waited for what was to come next. Lord Baelish's heavy, terrified, breathing was the only notable sound as he waited for death. However, instead of his throat being cut, he heard the sound of a dagger being sheathed.

He opened his eyes and saw Arya backing away from him, a smug smirk on her lips. "You will not be executed," Sansa said. 

Guards moved forward and hoisted him to his feet before placing chains around Lord Baelish's wrists. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, that he was going to die as he thought.

"Until my brother and sisters return, you will spend the rest of your days locked in a cell. Guards will be posted. You will not speak to them, and they will not speak to you." She stood up as she regarded him. "For now, you will be shown mercy. But when the King in the North and the Lady of Winterfell return, you shall face Northern justice."


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

The morning was uneventful, Tyrion and Anari didn't talk about what he revealed last night, but they shared knowing looks. Perhaps that night was the first argument they had had. It was strange, Anari never having been accustomed to arguing with people about serious matters such as this. Bandying words with her siblings was different than what she and Tyrion spoke of.

However, while they argued a bit, Anari and Tyrion had come to terms with what the other was saying. Anari was upset he had made such a deal, but once she got her initial frustrations out, she began to help him figure out what to do. It was clear Tyrion regretted his actions, but that he only made such a deal to ensure Cersei would help them.

Anari understood that, and she had apologized for her reaction. Though, Tyrion admitted he knew she'd be a little upset at first and had prepared for such a reaction. That had earned a small smile from her, seeing that he already knew her so well.

They went to bed on good terms, Anari burrowed into the covers, and her head resting in the crook of his neck. Such a simple embrace, but one she gladly welcomed. Before reuniting with her family, Anari had been starved from positive physical attention. Every time they fell asleep next to one another, both Anari and Tyrion slept soundly.

So, in the morning, they didn't speak about what they discussed. Instead, they went about their morning routines as if nothing happened. Anari promised not to say anything about it, as they didn't want the others to react. Tyrion admitted that she was the only person he's told. That he didn't go to Daenerys because he knew she would only react and act instead of thinking it through.

Anari understood that, as he had told her that Daenerys had a habit of being impulsive and allowed her emotions to dictate what her actions would be. Anari had learned quickly that that was not how to handle certain things. If she had allowed her emotions to dictate her actions in King's Landing, Anari would have most likely gotten herself killed.

Breakfast was uneventful, both of them greeting everyone. Once everyone ate and woke up a bit, all those part of planning headed to the war room. However, as they did, Varys was alerted that there was a raven scroll that arrived in the night.

Seeing the familiar seal of House Stark, Varys could only guess as to who it was meant for. Varys was no stranger to reading scrolls that weren't meant for him, so he took a glance to see who it was for. Though, a couple of words made him pause.

Well, this certainly didn't sound good.

Deciding not to read any more of the obviously sensitive information, Varys moved quickly through the halls and towards the war room. When he entered the room, all eyes went to him. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I have a letter for Lady Anari," Varys said. With furrowed brows, Anari walked over and took the scroll from him.

Anari turned and addressed the others with a small smile. "I'll only be a moment, you may proceed." With that, she walked over to a small table in the corner of the room where a few candles sat. Carefully breaking the seal, Anari unrolled the letter and began to read it.

Anari smiled a little when she saw Sansa's familiar writing. Sansa always had the better handwriting out of the three of them, though Arya was the worst by far. Septa Mordane was a little more cross when she saw Arya's writing than Anari's, though. The memory of her Septa caused Anari's smile to fade a little.

Anari knew her better than any of her sisters, considering she was the oldest. Septa Mordane always meant well and was strict in order to help them learn. It was, after all, Mordane who bought Sansa and herself some time to try and get to their room when their father was taken, prisoner. Clearing her thoughts, Anari began to read what Sansa wrote.

 _Dear Anari,_  
_This letter should have been sent earlier, and for that I am sorry. We wanted to ensure things were finalized before informing you and Jon as to what has transpired here._

 _You were right, about everything_.

That part made her frown as her brows knitted together. What was she right about? If it was what she thought then Anari hoped things were alright. Though, she couldn't help the anxious twist in her stomach. Anari continued to read, her dread deepening.

 _While we won our home back, there were still traitors living with us. Arya and I did not allow ourselves to be pulled apart by our enemy. We stood together and we remain strong_.

 _Though I regret to inform you through a letter, Idan has been injured. Though his wounds are thankfully not life-threatening, he has sustained many injuries_.

What? Anari's heart stuttered at that. Who would want to hurt Idan? Her friend was hurt, he should have been protected. Idan had Guest Rights, and unlike the Freys of the Riverlands, they honored those rights.

 _An assassin attacked Idan and the boys, though Idan was_ -

Anari couldn't read anymore. Her blood ran cold at the very thought, and she couldn't help but reread the words. An assassin was sent, sent to kill Idan and the boys. Sent to kill her son, her first born, her child. An overwhelming feeling of anger and fear ran through her, and before she could stop herself before she even realized what she was doing, Anari's fist slammed down on the table.

Her shoulders were tense, nearly shaking as she fought not to lose control. Mykal was attacked, Idan was attacked. The sound stopped Jon midsentence, his eyes flying to his sister. The others also turned to look at her, Tyrion and Jon exchanging worried glances.

Anari should have been there, should have been there to protect them. Someone tried to murder her boy, and she wasn't there to stop it. "Anari?" Jon questioned. Hearing his voice, Anari couldn't help the choked, overwhelmed sob that escaped her throat.

Jon and Tyrion were moving forward in an instant. Something written in that letter was clearly upsetting, and both men worried about her. Anari dropped the letter as she turned to embrace Jon. Her shoulders shook in her attempts to stop herself from allowing the tears that threatened to spill from escaping.

Tyrion picked up the letter, casting Anari a concerned glance as he made brief eye contact with Jon. Turning his attention back to the parchment in his hands, Tyrion began to skim the contents of the letter. However, he made it about as far as Anari did before; he too, stopped reading it.

He couldn't help it, as he clenched his fists, resisting the urge to crumple the letter. Someone tried to murder his son, a boy he hadn't even met yet. There was no proper word for what he was feeling at the moment as he silently seethed to himself.

The others didn't understand what was going on, though no one dared to speak. "What happened?" Jon asked after a moment of silence. Anari inhaled slowly to keep herself calm as she broke from their embrace. Though, instead of speaking, Anari turned to Tyrion.

Seeing the letter in his hand, she knew he had read it too. Their eyes met, and Anari impulsively went to her knees to embrace him. Fear and anger, both of them were feeling it. It hurt, that their son had been attacked. Had Idan not been there, had he not protected him...

Anari dared not finish the thought. Though her embrace with Jon offered comfort, Anari needed her husband for this. Now she understood Catelyn's fears when something happened to any of her siblings. Understood her worry that all of her girls were going to King's Landing, a dangerous city.

Tyrion, while he hadn't met the boy, couldn't help what he was feeling either. This was his son, his child, and someone wanted him dead. Collecting herself, Anari turned back to Jon, though she still kept her hold on Tyrion. "Someone tried to... to..." Anari found that the words wouldn't come out.

"They didn't," Tyrion comforted. "They failed because your friend was there."

"But what if he wasn't?" Anari questioned.

"He was," Tyrion reasoned. "He was there, and he's safe." Anari nodded after a moment. He was right, she knew he was. Anari shouldn't allow herself to dwell on what didn't happen. It wouldn't do anyone any good.

"What happened?" Jon asked again. He was very confused, as was everyone else. This was not the way Anari wanted to reveal Mykal to him, or to anyone else. But she knew that she had too now. There was no going around it this time, though Anari was nervous to reveal something so personal.

Tyrion gave her hand a gentle squeeze, a show of silent support. He, too, knew that it was for the best that they tell everyone about Mykal. It had already been proven that keeping it a secret wasn't keeping him as safe as Anari had hoped.

"My friend, the man who looked after me while I was away, was attacked." Anari began. "He saved someone very important to Tyrion and me, but my friend was badly hurt during the fight."

"Someone was attacked at Winterfell?" Davos asked, surprised. Even Jon was surprised someone would try something like that. However, they knew that they still had enemies.

"Are the girls alright?" Jon asked. "Is Bran?" The last time someone was attacked in their home was when someone tried to have Bran killed while he was still asleep, and when Theon attacked them.

"They're fine," Anari nodded. "They weren't the ones attacked."

"Then who was?" Davos asked. "Besides your friend." He added. Sharing another look with Tyrion, Anari sighed.

"Idan, my friend, was protecting his son Ethon." She replied. "He was also..." Anari took a breath. "He was also protecting my son."

Jon froze for a moment as he processed what he was just told. Everyone else paused as well as they took in what she said. "I beg pardon, my Lady, did you say-" Davos began.

"My son, yes," Anari confirmed. "Our son." Anari corrected, glancing at Tyrion with a small smile. He matched it while squeezing her hand again.

"You have a son?" Jon asked though he knew she had already confirmed it. Anari nodded again, causing Jon to smile in disbelief. "My sister a mother." He nearly laughed. However, Jon fixed Tyrion with a mock stern look, though he couldn't hide his amused smirk. "We'll have to talk later."

Tyrion smirked back in return. Despite the positive reaction, Anari needed to address the situation that prompted her to reveal Mykal's existence. "Someone wanted them dead, all three of them. Thankfully Idan was able to stop it from happening."

"Who would've wanted them dead?" Davos asked. "Everyone there is loyal to Jon and your family. Who would betray you?"

"No everyone is loyal," Anari murmured. Without a word, Anari grabbed the letter from Tyrion and read the rest to see if Sansa had said anything about who was behind the attack.

 _Idan was able to stop him, but he was wounded. The children are alright, I want you to take comfort in that. Idan is recovering well, and Maester Wolkin is certain he will make a full recovery_.

_Idan was able to get the name of the person who sent the assassin, the man had given up their name. We placed this person on trial and they are currently in the cells._

_Until your return, Lord Baelish will remain locked away where he will be monitored by guards. We are all okay and will continue to remain strong. All of us are anticipating your return._

_Your sister,_  
_Sansa_.

Anari trembled for an entirely different reason this time, as anger flooded her. "That vile, traitorous snake." Anari hissed as she stood up. She crumpled the letter in her hand as she seethed. She'll kill him, she'll kill him herself. How dare he try to have her son killed?

"Anari," Tyrion said softly. "Who sent the assassin?"

"Baelish," Anari growled. "That, that..." Anari was on the cusps of saying terrible words, but she refrained from doing so. "He tried to have Mykal killed, tried to have my friend and his son murdered."

"Are you sure?" Jon asked. Though, he felt anger rise within him as well.

"Idan got his name from the assassin before he died," Anari confirmed. "Sansa placed him on trial, even Bran confirmed what happened."

"Where is he now?" Tyrion asked. He shouldn't even be surprised that Baelish had been behind this.

"In a cell, under guard," Anari replied. "They're waiting for our return before they do anything further." She said, turning to Jon.

"Who is this man?" Daenerys asked, completely lost as to why there seemed to be a lot of anger and hatred towards him.

"Lord Petyr Baelish," Varys replied. "Former Master of Coin, member of Robert and Joffrey Baratheon's Small Council. Former Lord of Harrenhal, and current Lord of the Vale."

"He's a master manipulator, traitor, and murderer." Anari continued. "He betrayed my father, got him imprisoned which resulted in his death. He was behind the assassination of Joffrey and orchestrated my escape from King's Landing. He brought us to the Vale, married then later murdered my Aunt in front of me and sold my sister to the Bolton's."

Lord Baelish has done many things to her family, and he had the audacity to try and have Anari's son and friends murdered? Anari was beyond angry and wanted to head back home to take care of this herself. However, that would be much too impulsive and wouldn't be the right course of action.

As much as she may want to seek justice for her son and friends, Anari knew that she needed to wait. There were other things she was needed for. Though, it was so hard not to give in to her emotions. "Sansa and Arya have taken care of it, they'll wait until our arrival for further action. For now, Idan and the boys are safe." She said calmly. "That is all that matters, let's continue with our own plans."

Everyone was surprised with how she easily she seemed to calm, though Tyrion and Jon could still see the fire in her eyes and the anger that lay beneath. However, she was pushing past it to continue on, so neither of them questioned her.

She was right; after all, they needed to stay focused. Sansa and Arya had taken care of Lord Baelish for now, and that's all they could have asked for. "What is our next move?" Anari asked, walking back to the table to continue planning.

Daenerys could see the fire in Anari's eyes, see the anger that she felt. However, she was impressed that she was willing to keep her emotions in check to focus on what was going on now. Daenerys knew herself well enough that had she been in a similar situation, she would have wanted to go back home and kill the man who dared lay hands on her blood.

Anari was patient though, knew it was better to wait until they were all ready to head to Winterfell before she did anything. Daenerys found that she admired Anari. Even in King's Landing, she could see the Northern woman was fiercely protective of those she cared for.

She stood in Tyrion's defense and was now seething at reading a letter that informed her, her son was attacked. Daenerys glanced at Tyrion, watching as he kept his hand on his wife's while they continued to plan. She didn't miss the secretive looks they sent one another, either.

Daenerys actually found it endearing, that her Hand was once more with the wife he clearly loved so much. When he spoke of her that one time in Meereen, Daenerys didn't miss the hope in his eyes and the adoration in his voice. Anari was quite a woman, and even she could see that now.

When the council was over, Anari quickly retreated to her chambers. After lingering just a little longer, Tyrion soon joined her. When he got there, Anari was covering her mouth, her brows drawn together in an attempt to keep herself from crying.

However, when their eyes met, Anari broke from her strong front. "Oh, Tyrion!" She cried, falling gracefully to her knees to embrace him. Anari trembled as she let her tears spill. It seemed that all it took was a mere look from her husband and all of Anari's walls would crumble down.

Even in King's Landing, Tyrion was good at getting her to show her true feelings. Tyrion sighed, his own shudder leaving him. While they were assured that Mykal was fine, it still hurt and worried them that an attempt was even made.

"He tried to have our son killed," Anari whispered through her soft cries. "He's only a child, why would he do this?" She didn't understand, why would he go after her son? He didn't even know he was her son, unless... "He must have figured it out."

Anari pulled back from Tyrion to look at him. "Figured out what?"

"When I left, I made sure only my sisters and Idan knew who Mykal was. They promised to keep it a secret, the only reason Lord Baelish would go after him was if he figured out who he was."

Tyrion's brows came together for a moment before he caught on. "Our son, he's the heir to Winterfell." Anari nodded in return, wiping her cheeks. Though, she stayed on her knees in front of Tyrion as they figured out why their son was attacked.

"But he's still a child, he doesn't pose a threat," Anari replied.

"Not yet," Tyrion pointed out. "But I wouldn't put it past Lord Baelish to try and take out his competition. If he wants the North, then he can't have the heir alive, can he?"

"No," Anari replied quietly. Tyrion reached out and cupped her face gently so she'd look at him.

"He failed, Anari," he said softly. "Littlefinger failed in his attempt, your friend was able to protect Mykal." Tyrion brushed away a stray tear. "Don't blame yourself," he stated.

"How do you-"

"Because I know you," Tyrion interrupted with a small smirk. "It's not your fault; you couldn't have known this would happen. Your sisters and friend did what they could; our son is alive thanks to them."

"But what if-"

"There are no what ifs," Tyrion stated. "Don't do that to yourself, Anari, it won't do anyone any good. All we can do is write back to your sisters and profusely thank your friend for saving our son's life."

Had he the power, Tyrion would have Idan knighted or something for what he did. The man saved his son's life, had Idan not been there, Tyrion would have never met his child. If that had happened, there was nowhere Lord Baelish could hide that would save him.

After all, a Lannister always paid their debts.

Anari huffed slightly, though she couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips. He knew her so well, and Anari liked that. Glancing back at him, Anari's smile grew as she leaned forward. Every time she kissed him, it surprised Tyrion as to the sensation he felt.

How could it be that he had somehow earned her affection, earned her love? Anari may be younger than him, but the self-deprecating part of him thought that she was too good for him. Yet, Tyrion was a selfish man when he wanted to me. He'd never, ever, let Anari go. He loved her too much, and he knew she loved him.

A little later, once she had calmed enough, Anari wrote a letter back to Sansa. She expressed her profound gratitude for saving her son and her approval of Baelish's arrest. She also wrote of their plans to move to Winterfell soon and to be prepared for that.

Once she finished writing her letter, Anari went to Lord Varys to have it delivered. "Are you well, my Lady?" He asked as he took the scroll.

"Better than I was earlier, and that's what matters." Anari offered a small smile.

"Indeed," Varys nodded a knowing smile of his own on his lips. Deciding not to press her, Varys bowed slightly before heading off to send her letter. Anari turned and began to walk the halls, fully intent on visiting her wolves.

Whenever Anari needed to gather strength, she found that she craved the wolves. Shadow especially, as her direwolf was a symbol of strength on her own. However, on her way there, Daenerys walked over to her. "Forgive me," Daenerys smiled slightly at Anari's slightly surprised look. "If you don't mind, I'd like to join you on your walk."

Anari smiled and nodded. "It'd be an honor, your Grace." The walked in silence for a moment, before Anari broke it. "I was on my way to visit my wolves; you're welcome to meet them, your Grace."

"Is it safe?" Daenerys asked.

"Is it safe to be around your dragons?" Anari asked in return. "No matter how much we nurture them, or how long we've had them, they are wild animals. Wolves and dragons were not meant to be tamed, yet I think that as long as respect is given to them, respect shall be given back."

No one had put it like that, but thinking about it, Daenerys understood that she was right. Soon enough, the ladies had made it to the kennels, and once the gates were opened, Shadow lifted her head, perking up completely when she saw Anari.

Getting up and trotting over, Anari grinned as she ran her hands over her fur. "I'm afraid I've been neglectful, my friend. For that I'm sorry." Though Shadow didn't seem to mind as she nuzzled her mistress. Though, it didn't take the wolf long to notice Anari's company. "You may pet her if you like."

Daenerys marveled at the size of Shadow, and the beautiful pattern of her fur. Midnight black with white specs like snow on the tips. Though, her eyes were a confident hazel. "She's beautiful," Daenerys said softly. Slowly, she reached her hand out and allowed Shadow to smell her before the large wolf bowed her head to allow Daenerys to pet her.

"Thank you," Anari smiled. "She's well trained as well, wouldn't harm anyone without my say."

"You trained her?" Daenerys asked in curiosity. She smiled as she felt the soft fur and the low rumble of approval from the wolf.

"I've had her since she was a pup," Anari nodded. Anari turned to see where the other wolves had gone when she grinned as she saw them raising their heads at her voice. Daenerys watched in surprise and amusement as the other wolves practically run to Anari, playfully nipping and nuzzling her.

Cavort playfully nudged Anari to where she was leaning against the wall. Anari laughed as she made it a point to pet each and every one of them. "They must really like you," Daenerys said.

"I'd certainly hope so," Anari grinned back. "These wolves are completely wild, but since reuniting with Shadow, I've come to know them well." Straitening a bit, using the wall as a brace, she addressed them all. "Set." In an instant, all the wolves sat down, backing away from Anari a bit as well.

It was so interesting for Daenerys to see. Wild animals taking orders, Anari was able to command a wolf pack, which explained why she was so good at commanding people in a room. "Lady Anari," Daenerys said, gaining her attention. "We are allies in this war, and you have pledged yourself loyal to me, is that correct?" She asked.

"Yes, Your Grace," Anari replied. "Should we win this war, I will gladly help fight to see you on the Iron Throne." It was true, Anari would much rather live with Daenerys as queen, not Cersei.

"Thank you for your loyalty," Daenerys smiled sincerely. "Should we win this war and should I take the throne, I would see that you are named Wardeness of the North. Or perhaps a seat on my council." Daenerys corrected when she saw Anari's face slightly turn at the prospect of being Wardeness of the North.

"I do not mean to offend," Anari smiled sheepishly. "I have never sought out power, your Grace. I may be the only one in Westeros to say that and actually, mean it." She laughed lightly. "I've always wanted to be an advisor, to have my voice heard and my advice heeded. My life has changed a lot since I left Winterfell all those years ago. But my desires have not. Cersei sees me as a usurper, I can tell that is what goes through her mind now when she looks at me."

It was true, Anari had figured out why it was that Cersei hated her so much. Perhaps what Shae had said during the Battle of the Black Water was true. Cersei was jealous of Anari and perhaps thought of her as a rival for the throne.

"Believe me when I tell you that I do not want the throne," Anari continued, looking deeply into Daenerys' eyes. "I never have and never will. Ruling would suit me ill, anyway. Having all that responsibility, it's not for me. However, I would gladly advice someone worth sitting upon the throne." She smiled. "I rather hope that I can advise you, should you need it or want it."

Anari was a few moons older than Daenerys, yet she spoke as if she was a full-grown Lady. Daenerys now understood what it was everyone seemed to see in Anari. She was intelligent, graceful, and kind. Yet Anari was fierce and strong, of both mind and body.

Her hair was of fire, her eyes of ice. Her smile was warm, yet her eyes could turn cold. There was a wildness within her, yet she knew when to strike and when to wait. Daenerys could see it, Anari Stark was a wolf.

Though, Daenerys wasn't alone in her thoughts. Anari could see why so many people liked Daenerys. She had a temper, and she had a tendency to react before thinking things through, but she was kind. Daenerys was smart as well, and she knew when it was time for politeness and a time to be fierce.

Her hair was of ice, her eyes of fire. Her smile was cold, yet her eyes could turn warm. There was a madness within her, yet she knew to keep it at bay. Anari could see it, Daenerys Targaryen was a dragon.

"We are allies," Anari agreed. "I have heard stories about you, your Grace." She admitted, causing Daenerys to raise an eyebrow. "Yet I would like to hear your story from your own lips. If we are to become allies, and should I be part of your council, then perhaps it is time we learn about one another."

Daenerys couldn't help the smirk the spread across her lips, one Anari mirrored. Ice met Fire and their eyes held a gleam of mischief. Perhaps this could turn into something great.

~

This was not what he had planned for. He hated it when things changed from what he had originally had planned. Though, despite how cunning he was, despite his careful planning and setups, Lord Baelish couldn't predict and plan for everything.

He had underestimated the Stark girls that much he knew. Anari was not under his control, she never was. She could very well play the game, had easily fooled him into believing her. Lord Baelish was impressed, that she had so easily enticed and enthralled him to not suspect her.

It was a clever move on her part, as even Lord Baelish admitted that any man could be outmaneuvered. And it had been proven three days ago. He's spent three days in this cell, a small barred window hung above him, blowing flakes of snow into his cell.

A large wooden door stood between him and his freedom. As well as the two guards that were posted in front of the door. They changed three times, that much he knew. In the morning, the middle of the day, and at night. Though, as instructed, none of them spoke to him.

He didn't get fed often, which Lord Baelish expected. Though, that was not to say he enjoyed having to wait for his meals. Nor did he enjoy the feeling of dirt and sweat. It was cold, and he only had a thin blanket, though he counted himself lucky he even had a thin cot and a very thin pillow.

The cells in King's Landing were less than accommodating, so Lord Baelish was thankful he wasn't in a completely barren cell and left to freeze. Though, that was not to say that Lord Baelish wasn't cold, because he was. He sat on the cot, wrapping his cloak tightly around himself as well as the blanket.

He was tired; too, the cold didn't help him to fall asleep. Lord Baelish had expected a visit from Sansa the first night he was locked away, so he was surprised when he had been left alone for three days.

In the evening, he was fed a small dinner. His dinner consisted of a tray with a small bowl of stew, which was cold, and a piece of hard bread. Though, he was thankful for the water, as the cold air dried his throat. As he ate his small dinner, however, Lord Baelish was aware of the sound of his guards moving from the door.

Usually, they would change out later in the day, so it was odd to hear them leave. However, when his door opened, he was even more surprised to see who it was that was standing there. "I want you to know it brings me satisfaction seeing you like this."

"Then, by all means, do visit often." Lord Baelish replied, his voice hoarse. "I must confess, I'm surprised you're here."

"But you figured someone would come." They replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes," he nodded. "Though I expected someone else."

"Expected Sansa," Arya replied dryly. "She's been keeping her distance, I'm sure you can understand why." Sansa had been purposefully keeping herself away, knowing that despite her best efforts, Lord Baelish often found a way into her head.

Arya, on the other hand, was less convinced he could trick her in any possible way. She had been trained in Braavos to be resistant to this kind of thing, and Arya hardly ever believed what people told her anyway. There was nothing Lord Baelish could say that would convince her to set him free or go along with his terms.

"Why have you decided to see me, Lady Arya?" Lord Baelish questioned.

"I'm not a Lady," Arya replied. "I've come to get answers."

"I see," he shuffled a bit to pull the blanket closer as a chill blew flakes of snow towards him. "And what answers do you seek?"

"Why did you betray my father?" Arya asked. "You could have sided with him and had the throne then and there. Why betray him and wait longer?"

That was not a question he was expecting, though Lord Baelish wasn't sure what to expect in general when dealing with Arya. He didn't know her, he didn't know enough about her to figure her out. Even now, standing before him, she was a mystery.

"I must admit, I was not expecting this particular question." Lord Baelish replied.

"What sort of questions did you think I would ask?" Arya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That was you, in Harrenhal, wasn't it?" Lord Baelish asked in return. "Serving as cupbearer to Tywin Lannister."

"Yes," Arya replied. "It must have burned you to come so close to catching me." She smirked faintly. "The Lannisters wanted to capture me, yet I was right there under Tywin's nose."

"I'm surprised you managed to survive out there, on your own."

"I could say the same for you," Arya retorted. "Considering how many people you're willing to betray. Must make a lot of enemies."

"Yes," Lord Baelish nodded. "Though one only needs to figure a person out to know what they truly want. Once I figure out what a person wants, I exploit it."

"I've heard that about you," Arya nodded. "You won't be able to figure out what I want."

"To kill Cersei," Lord Baelish pointed out. "To kill me, probably. To kill all those you deem enemies of you or your family."

"That's obvious," Arya shrugged. "Those are just me getting justice for my family. But that's not what I really want." Lord Baelish stared at her for a moment, trying to figure her out.

It was difficult, though. Arya gave nothing away, her face was stoic and her eyes were expressionless. If she really had trained under the Faceless Men, then she was definitely using her training now. Which was smart, it meant that Lord Baelish would be facing this exact issue.

"The Lannisters held the power in King's Landing," Lord Baelish said, deciding to answer her question. "Had I sided with your father, it would have only been a matter of time before Tywin came to sort things through. Only a fool would refuse a man like him."

"Only a fool would trust a man like you." As much as she loved her father, Arya thought Ned to be foolish to trust Lord Baelish.

"You don't strike me as a fool," He replied. "Yet here you are to speak with me."

"Here I am," Arya replied, a challenge in her voice. "Only thing standing between you and freedom is me. I sent the guards away, and the door is wide open. If you can get past me, you're free."

She was right, though Lord Baelish wouldn't try escaping, not like this, anyway. Not without a plan, at least. Arya knew Lord Baelish wouldn't be foolish enough to try it. He had seen her train before, and right now, only Arya had a weapon while Lord Baelish had nothing.

It was tempting, really. To kill him now and be done with him. However, Arya decided to wait, because Lord Baelish wasn't hers to kill. The Many-Faced God did not want her to kill him, Arya could tell that he was meant for someone else.

And currently, they weren't here.

"You said the reason you betrayed my father was because the Lannisters had power in King's Landing," Arya said. "Well, now you know that we have the power here. You don't have any friends, no one is going to set you free. While our name means little in the South, it means everything to the Lords and Ladies of this castle."

The glint in her eyes, and the way her fingers twitched on the hilt of her sword made Lord Baelish a little nervous. "You can't kill me," he said.

"I'm not going to kill you," Arya replied. "Your life isn't mine to take. But you know who's coming, you must know who it'll be." She leaned forward a bit, her eyes narrowed. "And that thought scares you, more than you'll admit." With that, Arya backed away and left his cell.

The door closed and the lock was clicked into place.

She was right, Lord Baelish knew exactly who it was she was speaking of. He hated that she was right when she spoke of how he felt about it. Lord Baelish pushed away the tray, his appetite gone and pulled the blanket closer to him.

Anari was coming, and she was _not_ going to be happy when she returned. And knowing her as well as he did, Lord Baelish was right to be nervous.


	48. Important Notice

Hey there,

I know that everyone was expecting a chapter today, I am sorry to disappoint. The reason there is not a chapter today is because I am putting this book on hold.

When I first started writing this story, I never expected for it to be so well received and enjoyed.  I am absolutely beyond grateful that you guys are reading and enjoying my story. Lone Wolf is honestly one of my favorite stories to write for.

Because this story is so well liked, and because I love writing it and giving you guys a quality story, I _have_ to put it on hold. I want to ensure you all continue to enjoy reading, and I want to continue to enjoy writing. Season 8 will be coming soon; however, I will be unable to watch it.

I don't have HBO, and I don't want to run the risk of streaming it on an unsafe website. So, because of that, I'm going to stop writing in Lone Wolf until I can view season 8 and give you the quality story you all deserve.

I wish I didn't have to wait, I wish I could just continue writing and finish the story how I want to. However, I tried writing what I think is going to happen, and I am not satisfied with what I came up with. It doesn't sound right, it doesn't feel like it is part of the story I have created.

I want to give you guy's quality work, I want to ensure I stay true to not only the show canon but to the story I've created. To ensure Lone Wolf is well written from start to finish. I'm really sorry, I really am. I feel absolutely horrid for doing this, and just as Lone Wolf has reached 50 thousand reads.

You guys are amazing, and I love you. I adore seeing your comments and reading how much you guys love this book and love the characters I created. That you like the little tweaks I've made to the canon characters. Because of your love for this book, because of your love for these characters, I feel I owe it all to you guys to ensure that this story is well written throughout the entire way.

So, until further notice, Lone Wolf is on hold. But I promise you all, I **_WILL_** return to this book and finish it properly. I love you all, and I am absolutely beyond grateful for each and every one of you.

Until next time,

Angelic T


End file.
